My Love, My Destruction
by GirlishlyGreek
Summary: She was an Angel craving chaos. He was a Demon seeking peace. They are the opposite of what they should be, something that could be the death of them. But when they meet and feel a strong connection towards each other, that becomes their real danger. Especially when the rules forbid Demons and Angels from being together. Percabeth AU OOC
1. Prologue: Fate in Destruction

**HEY MY LOVES! I'M BACK! I'm so excited right now, you will not believe it. I missed you all so much. Guess now you can see what story I went with. I'm so happy to be writing this story. I have a lot planned, and it's making me antsy. It was a hard decision, but in the end, you all chose this story, so I hope you stick with me for a whole new journey of pain and of course- love. Well, anyway, here's the prologue, and I hope you all enjoy it :D**

 **To those of you new to me and my fantabulous stories (not) hi! You can feel free to call me Kat ((: I treat all my readers like family and love them all so much. I'm happy to welcome you all into this family, and hope you stick with me for the long ride :D**

 **Also! Shout-out to _leighismyname_ for helping me figure out how to do a cover page for my stories. Im quite proud of the way the one I made for this story came out. But seriously, check her stories out- she's a phenomenal writer ((:**

 **Disclaimer: Ah, we meet again. Nope, I don't own PJO. All rights go to Rick Riordan and forever will.**

 **Prologue**

" _our fate lies in the hands of the things we love, and sometimes  
the things we love are the things that lead us to the  
destruction of ourselves"  
_

* * *

An Angel.

A Demon.

Both living in completely different worlds. One in a world full of beauty and harmony, the other in a world made up of chaos and destruction. Both living under rules that keep them in line with what they were supposed to be.

And they both hated it.

While Angels were supposed to see the beauty and peace in everything, she saw darkness and havoc. While Angels were supposed to be full of kindness and consideration, she was full of malevolence and hostility.

While Demons were supposed to see the chaos and malice in everything, he saw grace and allure. While Demons were supposed to be full of spite and venom, he was full of tranquility and benevolence.

But that was the part of themselves that they hid.

Because if anyone found out what they really were- _who_ they really were- that would be the death of them.

So they acted like they should. They behaved like an Angel and Demon were expected to, following the rules and living up to everyone's expectations.

Yet that true part of themselves always remained, hidden under the depths of the facade they'd learned to build up over year's time. The ones they'd made so unbreakable.

But that was until they met.

Its right then, that together, they might defy one of the biggest rules in the worlds they lived in, so different, yet so alike.

To forbid Angels and Demons from being together.

By chance, meeting one another could be two things- and only at once.

It could be their love.

And their destruction.

* * *

 **How's it sound? I know its short, but its just the prologue. The chapters themselves I will make longer ((: Hope to hear all your thoughts and see some familiar people :D I missed you all so much, and I love you guys.**

 **And Happy Easter everyone! To those who are on break, or have had break, or don't get spring break at all, I still wish you guys a wonderful time. I'm in California right now, so that's pretty cool. The car ride was hell, though )): suffering with little sisters isn't always the best experience. The next chapter will be uploaded next Friday :D That will be my indefinite schedule. I'll he posting every Friday (:**

 **Love you guys!**

 **~Kat :3**


	2. Tormented Smile

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another update! Who's excited? I know I am ((: Not much to say, so I'mma just get right into it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Annabeth**

 _"I live with a torment in my heart and a smile on my face"_

* * *

She sat perched on her windowsill, watching the slowly setting sun in the east, the sky so bright it would blind any mortal who looked at it. The clouds painted the sky in a breathtaking mix of purples and pinks, each of them edged with razor-like icicles, making them look even more beautiful. She knew the mortals were gazing at something like this, yet it was nothing as radiant as what she was currently setting her eyes upon.

She spotted the Angels in the distant city, fluttering about, smiling and laughing, or some walking around the neighborhoods surrounding the metropolis- The Celestial City.

It was a gorgeous city, made up of buildings built out of _adamas,_ a sort of clear angelic material that shone like pearls _,_ found only in the Divine Land. And when the sun struck just right, the whole city seemed to glitter like the sequins Annabeth's friend Silena used to decorate her dresses with.

The neighborhoods were equally stunning, with their colonial-styled houses shining a marble white and glowing in such a way that would make anyone stop to gawk at them. There were three regions outside the city, each special in its own way, being recognized for that purpose alone.

Just how the region in Annabeth's neighborhood- The Elysian Vicinity- was special for its breathtaking gardens, where the flowers flourished and shone like diamonds, never to wither or die.

Just like everything else in this world she lived in.

Everything in the Divine Land was made to seem perfect and beautiful, from the Angels that walked across it, to the littlest insects that fluttered around.

The thought of it made Annabeth's skin prickle in annoyance, and she gritted her teeth, something she'd been reprimanded for doing one too many times.

But she couldn't help it. The Divine Law kept all Angels in line, in their rank, forcing them to be kind and sweet and caring, portraying immaculate beings that would never Sin, influencing all mortals to be the same.

But they'd never be the same- the mortals and the Angels. Angels were divine beings, powerful and polished and good-willed. _Perfect_. Something the mortals were not.

Annabeth pitied them, in a way. They tried to be greater than they should be, more compelling, trying to change the world around them. But try as they might, the only effective thing they did was bring ideas to the beings above and below. Good or bad- it didn't matter. As long as an Angel or Demon liked the idea, they did everything they could to pursue it.

The mortals believed that everything in their world happened either because of a force of nature, they caused it to happen on their own, or because the God or gods they believed in made it occur.

But they were wrong. There were no forces of nature. They didn't cause something to happen all on their own. There was no God or gods.

No.

It was all because of the Angels and Demons living above and below them, causing conflict and trouble that always managed to lead up to the Mortal World. All problems were because of the hatred they spat at one another. This was how were wars were created. How drama started. How every conflict all mortals faced were made.

The Demons supported one side, and the Angels supported the other.

This was how it's always been.

How it would always be.

And as different as their worlds were, as different as their laws and rules were, they always lead back to the same thing.

To keep Demons and Angels from being together.

Because if it ever did happen, there would be chaos and disaster to ensure.

No love would blossom.

No.

Only destruction would flourish.

As far as Annabeth knew, nothing like that had ever happened in the millennium that these worlds were made. It was forbidden.

And it would stay that way.

Any Angel who broke the Divine Law was damned to the Mortal World, stripped from their angelic essence to live like the rest of the mortals in that realm. Most didn't survive, due to the fact that they weakened without the heavenly aura that constantly surrounded them when they were in the Divine Land- the Empyrean Mist. Without it, they began to wither and weaken if they're away from it for a long period of time, slowly dying as time wore on.

Death.

That was always what it lead to.

As peaceful and beautiful the mortals depicted them as being, the Angels were dark in their own way. They hid it well, of course, covering it up with sickly sweet smiles that made Annabeth want to punch them in the face. _Lets see if they'll be smiling then._

It was what Annabeth despised most about her kind. They acted all generous and compassionate, when inside they were spiteful and manipulative, twisting each others minds and actions with their care and benevolence, when they never even realized it.

But Annabeth knew she was no better than the rest of them. She hid her hostility and snappish attitude, covering it up with warm smiles, all dimples and cheeks and shining eyes, when inside all she really wanted to do was hit someone- _something._

Not all of them were like this, however, genuinely warmhearted and considerate. There were some who actually represented what an Angel should be. But it was that that made Annabeth's blood boil. She didn't want to be _nice._ She didn't want to have _peace_ amongst everyone.

She wanted fights to break out. She wanted conflict. She wanted _chaos._

But that could never happen.

Because she was an Angel.

"Annabeth?"

Startled, Annabeth flinched, blinking as the Angels she had been watching suddenly disappeared, as if the vision of them had just been her imagination.

She turned to see her best friend, Piper McLean, standing in her doorway.

Piper practically radiated beauty, with choppy mahogany hair that shone effortlessly and smooth caramel colored skin. The sunlight that flooded through the windows and into the room reflected off of her eyes, making the irises dance with blue, green and brown and bringing out the gold tinge in her eyes that all Angels acquired when the light hit just right. She was fairly tall, with high cheekbones that framed her face and long eyelashes that brushed against her skin when she blinked. Even as plainly as she dressed, she always managed to stun Annabeth with her allure, the healthy glow all Angels radiated simply helping enhance her beauty. She was currently dressed in white jeans, a flowing soft pink shirt, matching strap-on sandals on her feet. Her wings were folded behind her, the pink that tinged the feathers around the edges emphasizing her grace.

If the family was important enough, they got this addition to them, so that all Angels would know of their importance in the world they lived in. This just added to Annabeth's aversion, watching how quickly the Divine Land split them into hierarchy.

"Annabeth," Piper repeated, her voice tinged with amusement.

Annabeth shook her head, clearing her mind of any more thoughts. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Sorry, what?"

Piper rolled her eyes and smiled, shutting Annabeth's bedroom door behind her as she stepped into the room. "You spaced out," Piper said, crossing her arms. She raised an eyebrow. "Again."

Annabeth blew a loose curl out of her face, jumping off the windowsill and onto the floor. "Sorry. I've just been thinking."

"That's not a surprise," Piper teased, sitting down on Annabeth's canopy bed. She knitted her perfectly arched eyebrows at Annabeth. "What were you thinking about?"

Annabeth sighed, padding over to sit next to Piper, tucking her wings behind her. "Everything. Life. How pathetic all these Angels are."

Piper blew a raspberry, laying on the bed and propping herself up with an elbow, watching Annabeth intently. "Not this again."

Annabeth ran a hand through her curly blonde hair, shrugging almost hopelessly. "I'm sorry, but- I can't help it. This life. These rules. These expectations. They just-"

"-Don't work with you," Piper said, cutting her off with a knowing look. Piper shook her head as a smile tugged on her lips. "Yes, I know. You've said it more times than I can count."

She sat up, taking Annabeth's hands in hers, kaleidoscopic eyes looking into hers, seeming like stained glass reflecting light. "I understand, Annabeth. But you have no choice. You may not think you have what it takes to be an Angel, but I know you do. You've been doing this for eighteen years. I'm sure you can do it for a couple more."

Being daughter of Aphrodite Vallette, Piper knew how to form her words so that they struck you hard. Annabeth's been friends with her since she was a baby, already used to her antics and the way she said and did things. Piper had always known Annabeth wasn't like the rest of the Angels in their world, and Annabeth was grateful to have a friend she could rely on and actually be _herself_ with.

Piper's mother was an important Angel, helping the people in the Mortal World with their love issues and anything to do with beauty. Her ancestors before that have been playing that role for as long as the Divine Land was formed, branding their line of family with wings outlined with pink.

Annabeth finally shook her head and bit the inside of her cheek. "Fine," she said, swallowing down her frustration. "I'll hold myself together for a couple more days. After that- off to the Mortal World."

"Don't say that," Piper said sternly, giving her shoulder a light shove.

A mischievous smile slipped onto Annabeth's lips, one that always seem to be on display when she was with Piper.

"I'm serious," Piper said, tugging on one of Annabeth's curls, a sign of affection she'd shown over the years. "I don't want you go to down there and die. I want to hold on to you for as long as I can- devilish smile and all."

"I'm glad," Annabeth said, voice soft. "I'd probably have lost my mind already if it weren't for you. My Dad's been on my ass about everything lately. I don't think I can take it anymore."

Piper, unaffected by her friend's vulgar language, just sighed and shook her head, flopping back down onto the bed. "He wants to see you, you know. When I walked into the house, he asked me to send you down to him."

"Guess I'mma have to sneak out again," Annabeth quipped, rolling her eyes. "I don't want to talk to him. Not now, not ever."

"Does he ever come for you himself?"

"Nope," Annabeth replied, settling onto the bed on her stomach. She stared down at Piper, flapping her wings behind her, creating a fan for both of them. It was warm, the air humid and making Annabeth's frustration rise. "He either sends one of the maids to come get me, or he just waits until we conveniently bump into one another in the halls to talk to me. And when he does, its usually to remind me to keep studying or to change what I'm wearing- or to wipe the scowl from my face because 'its inappropriate.' I'm sick of it."

"Oh, Annabeth," Piper said, her voice gentle as she shut her eyes. "You know he's just looking after you."

"I know," Annabeth said, tugging on a loose string from the comforter of the bed. "But that's just it. I don't need looking after. I'm perfectly fine. I do what he asks. I'm polite to everyone. I study. I'm the perfect little Angel he wants me to be."

The last words came out harsher than she had intended to, but she couldn't help it. She didn't need her Father to watch her like a hawk. She didn't need reminding. She was doing an outstanding job being someone she was not.

"Your Father's just stressed," Piper said, voice still soft. "You know he would be, after what happened to your mother."

Annabeth's throat constricted at the mention of her mother. She didn't like bringing her up. She had been an important figure to those in the Divine Land, sharing her wisdom with all, the one thing the line of her ancestor's were known for, granting them with an outline of gray on their wings. She missed her, the plain thought of her feeling a jab to the chest.

"That was a long time ago," Annabeth said, her voice tight. She swallowed hard. "I don't see why he's still so hung up about it."

"Are you?" Piper asked, opening her eyes and looking at Annabeth, eyes burning into her face.

Annabeth gritted her teeth, cursing Piper for her way of seeing right through people. "Of course not," Annabeth said, tone sharp.

Piper stared at her for a while more, clearly not buying her answer. Annabeth looked away, studying the intricately carved door that led out into the hall, beautiful designs decorating the white wood.

Finally, Piper shut her eyes again, readjusting her wings below her. "I still think you should talk to him."

Annabeth groaned, clenching her eyes shut. "Fine," she snapped, dragging herself upright. She opened her eyes and scowled at Piper. "I'll go talk to him. But if I end up cursing at him, don't be surprised."

Piper waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah. Go. But just saying, he's not going to like what you're wearing."

Annabeth was dressed in a black tank top, wearing ripped dark gray skinny jeans and black running shoes.

"Well then he can kiss my ass," Annabeth said, already heading towards the door. "I don't give a fuck about what he says."

The last thing she heard before she closed the door was Piper's anguished groan, practically hearing her shake her head in dismay.

* * *

Annabeth's house was the one everyone in the Elysian Vicinity marveled, the only mansion in that neighborhood. But that was because of her family's ancestry, receiving glory and praise from all who recognized her line of heritage.

The walls were all white, with tall columns made out of shining _adamas,_ decorated with the occasional painting of important Angels and representations of the Divine Land, paintings beautiful enough to cost a fortune in the Mortal World.

Annabeth liked the house, being able to slip away in various places when she wanted to escape the grasp of her Father. She knew it irritated him when she did that, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want anything to do with him. Not after her mother's death.

Annabeth never really knew the real reason of her death. The only thing she remembered was coming home at the age of thirteen to see her Father on his knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

Annabeth had never heard such heartbreaking sobs, ones that were raw and choked. But she had heard them, the night her Mother was said to be killed by a Demon.

Now, when anyone even as so mentioned those creatures, Annabeth's Father's eyes would blaze with an anger and repulsion she had never seen on him before. He despised them. He had even said, that of given the chance, he'd dispose of every last one of them.

Annabeth wasn't sure how to feel about that.

For one thing, that was just who they were. Disastrous beings born to be the bane of the Angel's existence.

But then again, they took away her mother, the only person Annabeth could ever confide in. The only person who truly understood her.

"Annabeth, there you are."

Annabeth winced, feeling her wings twitch in apprehension behind her. She forced herself to relax, shutting her eyes briefly before opening them again.

She turned around, a polite smile on her face, one she'd mastered over her years of hiding who she really was.

"Hello, Father," she greeted, twining her fingers together in front of her.

Her Father, Frederick Chase, was a man in his late thirties, with tousled sandy blonde hair specked with gray strands. His sky blue eyes shone wearily, bags under his eyes from all the strain he'd put on from his role in the Council of Angels.

It was an important job, one he'd taken over after Annabeth's Mother's death. He was just as wise and intelligent as she had been, resulting in him being shoved into Athena's seat of power.

The Council was in charge of taking care of all the matters in the Realm of Angels. They made up the Laws of the Divine Land and other Angel dimensions around the world, rules everyone had to follow. They executed punishments for those who broke them, and tried to make sure no one else broke them again. They were all wise, powerful and intimidating, as they should be. Once every month, they held meetings where almost every adult Angel had to attend to, discussing important matters and ensuring they were taken care of and solved. They ran and kept the Realm of Angels together, something she knew Frederick was still getting used to.

He was a kind man, Annabeth knew, but one word about her mother and his personality would change in a blink of an eye. His eyes would darken, mouth tightening into a line, becoming bitter and resentful. So, Annabeth never mentioned her mother, knowing it'd just make him take out his emotions out on her, forcing her to work on her studies and reprimanding her for every little ounce of rebelliousness she showed.

And her marriage. Always her marriage.

"Annabeth, I thought I told you to not wear those colored clothes anymore," Frederick said, raising an eyebrow in disapproval.

Annabeth clenched her jaw and swallowed down any biting comments. She inclined her head. "I'm sorry, Father. It seemed to have slipped by me."

Frederick studied her for a bit, and she lowered her gaze. All Angels were taught to be respectful towards their parents and elders, requiring them to not stare at them blatantly.

She hated it.

"Very well," he said, sighing. "At any rate, you must change. Helen is going to be joining us for dinner in about two hours. You must change into something more appropriate and presentable."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the floor, taking advantage of her current position. Helen was an Angel her Father had met at a ball for the Council and other adult Angels about a year ago. Since then, Helen seemed to have become a part of her Father's life. Helen was a kind, innocent woman, every action or word she spoke making Annabeth despise her.

Frederick was always inviting her for dinner, or sometimes, Annabeth would come home and simply see her there, wandering around the house or doing things that made it seem like she _lived there._

She had two eight year old boys named Bobby and Matthew, who whenever they came over, which was frequently, always bothered Annabeth by asking her to play with them. Annabeth didn't want to play useless games with them. She didn't want to even look at them. She wanted to stay in her room with her own thoughts, secluded from the rest of the world she detested.

But her Father wouldn't allow it. He reprimanded her for her behavior and forced her to spend time with Bobby and Matthew, wanting her to act like they were her own flesh and blood, ever present figures in her life.

And Annabeth was sure, that her Father would be asking Helen to marry him soon.

The thought brought on an uncomfortable churn in her stomach, one that made her want to throw up.

She looked up at her Father, trying to keep a calm face, trying to hide the anger and abhorrence in her eyes.

"Okay, Father," she said at last, her voice tight, nodding slightly. "If you'll excuse me, I will go change into some other clothes and prepare myself."

Without another word, she turned and briskly walked down the hall, her wings twitching behind her with her distress and disdain.

She turned swiftly through corners, her heart pounding and teeth gritted. She slammed open the door to her room and shut it behind her with unnecessary force. Piper, who had been lying on the bed, shot up, her wings fanning behind her in alarm.

"Wh-what?" She asked groggily, wiping her face with her hand. She looked at Annabeth's angry state, her eyebrows raised. "What's wrong?"

"Helen," Annabeth growled, forcing her wings to mold into her body behind her with a satisfying tug in her body. She tore off her shirt, storming towards her closet and yanking the doors open, displaying rows upon rows of clothes. She walked in and tore a white shift dress from its hanger, going back outside and harshly pulling it over her body, the fabric scraping her nose and face.

"Woah," Piper said, standing up and heading towards her with cautious steps. "Calm down, Annabeth."

"I _can't,_ Piper!" Annabeth snapped, unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them down her legs, kicking them off. "She's _always_ here, and she has to bring along those two annoying monsters with her! This is the fourth time _this week_ that she's here! And I can't even open my goddamn mouth to tell my Dad about it, because I'll be shoved into the Mortal World to rot and die."

She walked towards her drawer and pulled it open with enough force to make the whole thing shake, the mirror wobbling precariously. She pulled out a hairbrush and yanked it through her hair, barely feeling the tangled strands of hair strain against her scalp. She looked at herself in the mirror, her jaw clenched tightly and gray eyes flashing like the thunderstorms the people in the Mortal World experienced.

This was not how Angels were supposed to look like.

Piper walked towards her, her expression calm and concerned. "Here," she said, grabbing the hairbrush from Annabeth's grasp. Piper pulled Annabeth's gray cushioned stool, setting her down in it. She gently ran the brush through Annabeth's honey blonde curls, humming quietly.

Annabeth breathed in, trying to calm herself. She shouldn't be getting so angry. She needed to calm down. She couldn't let anyone see her like this. Not if she wanted to die.

She listened to Piper's soft and soothing voice, singing a melody she didn't know. Piper's voice was like silk, calming and appeasing. It was beautiful, and never before was Annabeth so happy to have a friend like Piper than when she calmed her mood with just a single note of her singing. Annabeth valued her friendship with her, Piper being there for her and not judging her, letting Annabeth show her who she truly was, not making a single comment on it. She helped Annabeth keep safe, helping her hide the negative whirl of emotions she constantly felt, conciliating her with love and affection.

Annabeth could not be more grateful.

"There we are," Piper said, her voice breaking through Annabeth's thoughts.

Annabeth opened her eyes to see her hair pinned into half-up half-down hairstyle, her hair spilling over her shoulders in soft waves, like rippled rays of sunshine.

"Hold up," Piper said, reaching over to a pale pink bag Annabeth had, pulling out a vial of lip-gloss.

Annabeth made a face at it, but Piper rolled her eyes, uncapping it and putting it over Annabeth's lips with sure and precise strokes.

"You know," Annabeth said when Piper pulled back, smacking her lips together. "For a girl who isn't into this stuff, you sure know how to use it."

Piper shrugged. "Silena forces me to learn how to apply make-up and sit and watch her demonstrate what you use for what. I wanted to claw my eyes out, but I guess it can come in handy sometimes. Look," she grasped Annabeth's chin and made her face the mirror, smiling. "Beautiful."

Annabeth sighed at her reflection, shaking her head. "What everything in this world should be."

Piper's smile wavered for a second, and she pursed her lips. She turned and gave Annabeth a sisterly kiss on her temple, pulling back to smile at her. "Maybe so," she said quietly, her kaleidoscopic eyes glinting. "But you're a different kind of beautiful. You're the dangerous kind. And you're going to keep being that dangerous beauty that outshines everyone else in this world."

* * *

 **There ya have it my loves! I know it's short, but just like Sworn Off Love, the chapters will keep progressing in length. How'd you guys like this chapter? Any things you guys might be questioning about how their society works and all that will be cleared in later chapters ((: Also, I didn't want to make this a religiously-based story, so if I offended anyone, I'm sorry. I do believe in God, but I'm not going to add him in here, cause well, that would just complicate things. I'm making all of this stuff up, just to let you guys know. So, don't think any of this is real. This is all from my imagination to make this fanfic my own ((:**

 **Next chapter introduces Percy, so be prepared for that (;**

 **I love you guys, and I hope you all have a wonderful and fantastic week!**

 **~Kat :3**


	3. Becoming the Monster

**Hey my lovelies! Who's ready for another update? I sure am ((: Let's get right to it :D**

 **Percy**

 _"You become the monster you fear the most, so the monster won't overtake you"_

* * *

He kicked a pebble, sending it skittering along the road.

His sea-green eyes followed it with an attentive inquisitiveness, watching as it bounced against the charcoal colored concrete. It skittered across the rough surface, the only sound resonating through the thickly fogged air.

The Agares Ether- the name of the slightly visible fog that surrounded the world he lived in, the thing that fueled the other Demons in the Infernal Province.

The Angels in the Divine Land had something similar- the Empyrean Mist, he believed it was called. Without it, the beings in the Realm of Angels would die, fading away into nonexistence.

It was the same with the Demons. Without being constantly surrounded by the Agares Ether, the Demons would wither away and die. If a Demon went up into the Mortal World without being surrounded by that invisible force long enough, they began to grow weak, becoming more vulnerable as the and days went by. The more they went without it, the quicker their death arrived.

Percy envied it, in a way, as ridiculous as that sounded. It was literally the Demon's life source, the thing that gave them life, but no one ever minded it. It wasn't everyone's topic of conversation, it wasn't whispered about when taken a glance at. It wasn't expected to fight anyone and always anticipated to win. It wasn't expected to take over one of the most important roles in the Infernal Province.

No.

It didn't have to face all the problems Percy did. It didn't have to live up to everyone's expectation's like Percy did.

It wasn't forced to pretend to be someone they're not.

Percy sighed, flicking his hair out of his eyes. He was tired of it. Of everyone, for that matter. Tired of seeing other Demons fighting on every corner. Tired of his Father constantly on his back to keep up his reputation among the world, known and feared by every Demon in the Province.

He just wanted some rest. Some peace.

Things that he would never be able to get.

Not in his world.

Percy lived in a world ruled by destruction and demolition, one where the characteristics of the Demons there were vulgar and impertinent. They fed on the mortal's negative energy, constantly venturing into their world to leave just that; chaos. They were the reason the mortals experienced so many conflicts and hardships- they were the ones who caused it.

And it was the Angel's jobs to make everything better, to fix the problems the Demons left behind. But they would never end, that was the point. The world the mortals called earth would not be the way it was without the havoc the Demons caused upon it. Wars would have not been started to make things "better," as some put it. There would be no reason to have organizations to help others with problems.

In a way, the Demons helped.

But Percy didn't see the Demons as helpful. It disgusted him how they needed to cause so much disarray and turmoil in order to be satisfied. He hated how they took advantage of the innocent mortals and turned their world's upside down with just a whisper of a word.

Yet he was forced to act just like them, like fiendish monsters that enjoyed violence and vengeance, carrying every negative emotion and trait the mortals experienced.

And he was good at it. Too good. The Demons in the Province feared him, for his power and attitude, his ranking and soon-to-be position. Some had the courage to challenge him, for authority in everything Percy did.

He hated it.

He wanted to be kind and giving, not spiteful and malefic.

But nothing allowed it. Not the Infernal Province. Not his Father. Not his outer Demon.

And that part scared him. He was afraid, afraid by the fact that the Demon he was supposed to act like would take over, feeding away any good in him until it was gone, leaving him to be the monster he feared the most.

So he became that part of himself he worried over so much, wishing everyday that it wouldn't overtake the good he had left in him.

He suddenly felt someone shove him from behind, and his heart skipped a little. He instantly clenched his jaw and hardened his face, a look he'd gotten used to putting on over the years.

"What the fuck?" He snapped, whirling around.

His gaze was met with an electric blue one, dark eyeliner surrounding the rim.

His cousin grinned wickedly at him, reaching forward to flick him on the head.

"Hey, dumbass," she said in her way of greeting, falling in step beside him.

Percy felt a wave of relief pass over him. "Hey, Thalia," Percy sighed, letting his features relax.

Thalia was one of the only Demons that knew that side of Percy, the calm and sincere one. She was one of the only people he allowed himself to act that way with, and he knew she didn't mind. She wanted him to show her that side. Who he really was.

"Did you need anything?" Percy asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"What, can't I just keep my dearest cousin some company without needing anything?" Thalia said, crossing her arms. "I just wanted someone to walk with, and you sure lead me on one hell of a journey finding you. Why are you out here, anyway?"

Percy studied his cousin, from her short jet black hair that mortals called a pixie cut, to her slightly pale complexion. A light splash of freckles settled on her nose, standing out against her skin. She had a slender body, tall and toned from all the training and scuffles she'd gotten into over the years. She was dressed in a flowing black shirt and black leggings, combat boots settled on her feet. Her wings were fanned out behind her, the feathered tips dyed blue, courtesy of Thalia herself.

Thalia had been raised by a woman named Beryl Grace, her father an unknown man. Beryl had never talked about him, simple bitter words leaving her mouth when they had brought the topic up. Beryl had had a son as well, only to disappear at age three. Percy had been about a year older than him, and he vaguely remembered him having blue eyes just like his sister's. Thalia had been about seven years old then, and when that happened, Beryl had become unstable and ventured more into the Mortal World, leaving Thalia to be taken care of by Percy's Mother. Beryl neglected Thalia, becoming a Succubus, something that was common among female Demons, and spending her time on Earth, away from the Infernal Province. Away from the Agares Ether.

Beryl had died when Thalia was about twelve, leaving her to be raised by her only relatives, being Percy's family and his uncle Hades. Percy never understood how Thalia was his cousin by blood, Beryl never having any relation to them. But Percy's Father had always insisted, and Percy was not allowed any more questions. That was that.

Thalia hated being reminded of her mother, her jaw clenching hard and fists tightening. She hated being reminded of the only person she had left, only to be neglected and abandoned by her. So Beryl Grace was never mentioned.

"Percy?" Thalia said sharply, a tinge of impatience to her voice.

Percy blinked, shaking his head. "Sorry, what did you ask again?"

Thalia rolled her eyes, tucking her wings behind her. "I asked why you were out here. You know your father doesn't like you coming here."

Percy pursed his lips, his eyes scanning the horizon. He had made it to his destination, the only part of the Infernal Province that offered the littlest of healthy nature. Trees loomed above him, the light from the Mortal World splitting through the dark skies to allow the smallest of illumination. The grass, normally dried up near the center of the Province, Iniquity- the only city in the Infernal Province- was green and vibrant here. Some flowers even peeked out from the tall blades of grass, ranging from daises to carnations. The Demons called this place the Cordial Demesne, having tried to get rid of it, only for it to reform itself again. After many attempts with no success, they decided to leave it, much to many's dismay. The land stretched out for a few more miles, seeming to grow bigger as the days went by. Percy had always stayed at the edge of it, part of him anxious to go further. It wasn't forbidden, but most Demons stayed away from it, claiming it to be work of the Angels in the Divine Land, another reason to add to their hatred for them.

Percy didn't see what was so wrong about them. He had never seen an Angel in person, simply hearing rumors the Demons spread about them, how they were arrogant and pompous, using their stereo-typical kindness to get what they wanted and rule the Heavens.

Percy had no opinion on them. What could he say if he's never met any of them? But in a way, he was envious of them. Their free-will allowed them to actually show their consideration and help the mortals, trying to show them how great kindness could be. The Demons did not see the point in it, saying that being kind was simply manipulation in disguise. Percy guessed that's why they hated the Angels so much. Because they hid their spite behind generous acts and peace.

But Percy saw the good in them. Some actually used their benignity to help each other and the mortals, simply wanting the world to flourish with benevolence.

Percy wished he could help.

"I guess I just wanted to get away from everyone for a bit," Percy finally admitted. "It was getting to be too much for me."

"Again?" Thalia asked, raising an eyebrow. She puffed up her cheeks and blew out a breath. "You know you can't keep doing this, Perce. Running away from everyone. It won't help you or anyone, for that matter. Don't you think the other Demons will start to wonder why Perseus Jackson keeps venturing out of Iniquity to go here?"

Percy clenched his jaw and loosened it, sighing. He walked over to a tree and sunk down on it, leaning against the trunk. "Its just becoming too much, Thals. My Father's been on my back about running the Convocation and training to be a better fighter. Its as if beating everyone that challenges me isn't enough for him."

Thalia was quiet for a moment, and she walked over to Percy, sitting down beside him.

"Poseidon can be a dick," she said, breaking the silence. "I know that, but its not like you can just tell him you wont do what he wants you to do. Keep in mind that single act of kindness can lead to your execution. It would be worse than an Angel itself coming into the Infernal Province. We're bound to this world as much as they are to their own."

"I know that," Percy said quietly, staring at the grass between his legs. The rough bark of the tree scraped against his wings as he shifted, letting his head rest on the trunk. "But I just wish I could show them, all of them, that a single considerate act wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Maybe so," Thalia said after a beat of silence. "But you know how us Demons are. We act like kindness is a word that is a myth, a dangerous one at that. For all the reckless and perilous acts we do, we don't mess with that. And honestly, Percy, I don't see your fascination with it, with all this- altruism. To me, I see it as a waste of time, being nice to others and keeping peace amongst everyone."

Percy shook his head, letting his eyes flutter shut. "You just don't get it. It can be so beautiful, Thalia. Maybe some of the Angels use it to their own benefit, maybe they use it in spite, but some do understand it. It can be more alluring than the ocean itself."

Thalia was quiet for a moment, making Percy open an eye to look at her. Her eyes were glinting with a look that appeared to be a regretful kind of concern.

"What?" Percy asked, furrowing his eyebrows at this rare display of emotion.

Thalia sighed, shaking her head before giving him a look. "All I'm saying is that you should be more careful. That positivity of yours seems to get stronger the older you get. Someone might catch you- someone might hear you say something-"

"Thalia," Percy said, grabbing her forearm. He gave her a warm smile, a smile that could have gotten him killed the second he put it on in the world he lived in. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Thalia glared at him and punched him in the arm- her way of showing affection. "Well then stop scaring me like that. I'm worried that I might come home to hear that you got your dumbass caught complementing someone and getting your head chopped off."

"Don't worry," Percy said again, giving her a teasing smile. "I'll be sure to make you the first to know if I do get myself decapitated."

"Oh my god, shut the fuck up," Thalia snapped exasperatedly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

Percy leaned forward to give her a brotherly kiss on her forehead, the gesture making her wrinkle her nose in surprise. Thalia was unfamiliar to such gestures, as were the rest of the Demons in the Province. They didn't kiss for reassurance, they didn't kiss in endearment. But Percy knew Thalia was fairly familiar with his sudden kisses and hugs of care.

Thalia was almost a sister to him, having grown up with her his whole life. She was three years older than him, and now at twenty, she still treated him as if he were a six year old, reprimanding him for wandering to the Cordial Demesne to smell the flowers and gaze at the few butterflies that hid among them.

"Come on," Thalia said, hauling herself up off the floor. She looked down at him and held out a hand. "Sally's been wondering where you are. Don't wanna gave her a heart attack now, do you?"

Percy smiled and reach out a hand, only to grab at nothing; Thalia had pulled her hand back.

She winked at him, her lips curling into a familiar wicked grin. "Race you."

With that, her wings fanned out behind her, the blue tips a blur before she shot into the sky, leaving a rush of air to push Percy's hair back.

He laughed and shook his head, jumping to his feet before stretching out his wings and staring up at her figure, lazily floating in the air.

"I'll give you a head start," he shouted up at her, cupping his hands around his mouth like a megaphone.

"I don't need a fucking head start, thank you very much," Thalia called down, crossing her arms and flapping her wings.

Percy shrugged, grinning. "If you say so."

He gave his wings a lazy flap, and with just that, he flew into the sky, already way in front of Thalia.

"Damn you, Perseus Jackson," he heard Thalia growl behind him.

Percy laughed, extending his wings and soaring through the foggy sky, leaving the Cordial Demesne behind him and heading to the central capital and city of the Demon World, Iniquity.

* * *

The Demon World spread out all over the earth, split into different dimensions in the most important and main cities on earth. It was the same with the Angels, the Realm of Angels split into different dimensions around the world, the Divine Land being its main home territory. The Celestial City was it's capital, and its only city, as Iniquity was the only city in the Infernal Province.

Percy stared at the city, it's dark towers rising into the sky, the buildings made out of dark, glittering _krystallo,_ the material found only in the Province. In a way, it was oddly beautiful, but Percy could feel the darkness that came out of it, making the sky above it seem darker, the little light that shone through making it glimmer maliciously.

He heard the distant flapping of wings behind him, and his lips twitched. Thalia landed with a huff beside him, and even without looking at her, he knew she was glaring him.

"I won," he said, lips curling in amusement.

"Yes," she snapped, and Percy could practically hear her roll her eyes. "I know. Now shut up."

Percy shook his head, smiling before reaching over to ruffle her hair, causing her to shriek in protest.

"Percy, _no,"_ she snarled, her eyes flashing before shoving his arm off quite viciously. Percy laughed and held his arms up in surrender, and she glared at him. If Percy learned anything from his years of growing up with Thalia, it was to not touch her.

"Come on," she grumbled, grabbing his arm and digging her black polished nails into his skin; he barely winced, years of fighting making him practically immune to most pain, something he wished he wouldn't be.

"Is that why you came for me?" Percy asked, cautiously removing his arm from her death grip. "Because my Mother was looking for me?"

Thalia chewed on her bottom lip as they passed Demons entering and leaving the city, some shooting discreet glances at Percy and quickly lowering their gazes just as fast. It pained him to see that; he didn't want them to cower from him, he wanted to make friends with them, wanted them to see him as a friendly figure that wouldn't hurt a fly. But that was impossible. The Demons saw him as a killing machine, merciless and destructive, looking up to him as a role model for all of them, pretending to be exactly what a Demon should be.

He realized his jaw was clenched and body was tensed as he walked beside Thalia, subconsciously putting on his everyday facade without even meaning to. He'd perfected this, knowing that once he entered Iniquity he had to pretend. Pretend to be someone entirely else.

"That was part of it," Thalia said, jarring him from his thoughts. "The other part was that I just wanted to hang out with you."

She gave him a sidelong glance, and through his peripheral vision, he saw her blue eyes flash. "You've been distancing yourself a lot, lately."

He swallowed, looking down at the dark sidewalk, cracked and littered with pebbles. "I guess."

Thalia shook her head and didn't say anything after that.

As they walked through the streets, Percy saw Demons winding through the streets, some alone and others with their families.

But Demon families treated each other differently than families Percy saw in the Mortal World. Mortal families treated each other with respect and happiness, living each day with each other to the fullest. Sure, they had their ups and downs, but they almost always made up afterwards, from what Percy's seen.

With the families in his world, they fought, and when they fought, it was ugly. Being in their nature, the children snapped and talked back to their parents, seizing every moment possible to fight with their siblings, resulting in one or the other finally breaking.

That was how things worked in the Demon World. Tormenting each other to see who was the first to break.

Percy heard grunting behind him, and he cranes his neck to see two male Demons about his age crash to the floor, a blur of limbs as one landed a punch at the other across the jaw.

The one that had gotten punched let out a growl only a Demon could make- throaty and low. The sound would be enough to send a mortal adult run screaming.

Percy turned around and kept walking, feeling a jab of guilt as he heard the familiar sounds of a fight breaking out. He wished he could help, wished he could stop it. But he couldn't. Not without having a death wish.

Demons stopped fights, sometimes, but it wasn't for the sole purpose of wanting peace. No. It was because sometimes it got too far that it almost led to getting killed. At times they let it occur, leaving the dead lying in the streets for some days, coming back to discard the body afterwards.

But what Percy found so heart-wrenching was that everyone was used to it. A fight breaking out on the streets wasn't out of the ordinary. Demons stealing from others was normal. Crimes weren't something rare. Those actions were what everyone was used to, as simple and normal as taking a walk in the park.

That was what saddened Percy the most.

But he kept his mask on, a mask of danger and anger, a mask that told everyone to stay away and not mess with him.

A mask he wanted so desperately to get rid of.

* * *

Thalia and Percy left the outskirts of the city, approaching the first house in sight, standing grand among the others in the neighborhood.

The contemporary-styled house stood out amid the other simply styled houses, the lights inside illuminating through the windows, casting shadows along the streets. The shimmering _krystallo_ made the house look even more beautiful, a sight to see in the world of destruction Percy lived in.

The house had a black fence running along it, two security guards standing outside, their black wings fanning out behind them like dark capes.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "As if he isn't scary enough. I don't get why he needs those guards standing out there like creepy stalkers."

Percy sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You know how he is. Needs to make himself look extra menacing- more than he already is."

Thalia clucked her tongue, smirking wryly.

"Oh no," Percy groaned.

"What?" Thalia asked innocently- a tone with her that was never good.

"You're up to something," Percy said, watching her warily.

Thalia scoffed. "Who, me? Never."

Percy hummed, clenching his jaw and wiping his face from any emotion as they approached the guards.

Both nodded their heads at Percy, keeping their gazes on the floor.

"Mr. Jackson," one of them said in greeting.

"What am I, then?" Thalia snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Miss Grace," the other replied, setting his jaw.

"Hmph," Thalia said, raising an eyebrow at them. "You both can go home now. You are relieved from your shift."

One of the men stared at her blankly, his dark brown eyes uncertain. "Miss Grace, we take orders from Mr. Jackson only-"

"Do what I said," Thalia snarled, glaring at them. "Or Mr. Jackson will be hearing a complaint about his security. I'm sure he'd be happy to use your wings as decor in his house."

"But- but," one of them spluttered, scratching his scalp. They both looked at Percy, who smirked dryly, shrugging.

The bigger one of the two grunted, narrowing his eyes at Thalia. "Fine," he spat, glancing at Percy, his eyes flashing warily.

Shooting one last look at Thalia, who kept her gaze leveled with his, he spread his wings and looked at his partner, who did the same. Without another word, they flew into the air, flying out of sight into the city.

Percy shook his head at Thalia. "You're gonna get them fired."

Thalia grinned cheekily, a menacing twinkle in her eyes. "That was the whole point, darling cousin of mine."

Percy rolled his eyes, his lips quirking up. "Let's just go, dearest cousin of mine. I'm sure my Mother will be ecstatic to see you."

* * *

Percy and Thalia entered the kitchen, the enticing aroma of cookies filling the air.

Percy smiled at the familiar scent, surrounding him since his he was a little boy. This was part of his reason for happiness, the sweet smell of the baked treats making his body fill with warmth, instantly bringing a smile to his face.

He spotted Sally Jackson at the sink, washing dishes with her head ducked and wings tucked in, her chocolate colored curls pinned up into a bun, springs of hair escaping the security of the elastic band.

"Mother," Percy said in way of greeting.

Sally turned, a smile gracing her lips, her cobalt blue eyes glinting with endearment.

It was a look he would never get tired of seeing, the sight of his Mother's warm smile and the bright shimmer of her eyes when she saw him.

She was too kind- too kind to be a Demon. Percy marveled how she wound up in a world like this, so full of menace and torment, when she was so sweet and full of life.

He wondered how she'd never been caught and executed for it.

But it was because of his Father, part of the reason she was even still alive. He'd fallen for her- hard. He'd been smitten enough to build a house for her, making her not worry about having to work or do anything that would cause her any stress.

His Father, so rough and stern, falling for such a warmhearted and compassionate woman.

And in a way, Percy's Father had been kind. Kind enough to do things for Sally he didn't know were possible in the Internal Province.

"Percy, Thalia," Sally said, turning off the water and walking towards them, her bloated stomach making it seem more like a waddle.

She was seven months pregnant, the possibility of having a sister making Percy's head swim.

When Sally had announced this news, Percy had tried hard not to break out smiling- not with his Father watching him. Instead, he'd simply nodded, wishing her a congratulations. But he knew she'd seen it, the quick flash of wonder that had glinted in his eyes.

"Hey, Aunt Sally," Thalia said, kissing her on the cheek. Even Thalia couldn't fight down the smile that spread across her lips as she looked back at Sally, her cheeks flushed and eyes bright, flour smeared over her blue dotted apron.

Sally turned to Percy, a fond expression on her face. "Hello, Percy."

Percy allowed a smile to slip onto his lips, the gesture unable to hide away, bending down to kiss her cheek. "Hey, Mom." He nodded towards the oven, it's lights from the inside turned on, displaying the slowly growing baked goods, colored blue.

Blue. His Mom's favorite color- a color that had more meaning to it than it should. The meaning being the love and care his Mother had for him, the secret affection she showed for him when she didn't have the chance.

Sally's eyes darkened a fraction, narrowing into motherly concern. "Where were you, Percy?"

Percy glanced around the kitchen, almost subconsciously. He was always doing this, always checking to see if anyone was around, anyone who would be capable of telling the Convocation of what he feels, who he really was. What he kept hidden.

"I was-" he started, stopping short. He exhaled, "I went to the Demesne."

Sally closed her eyes, and Percy fought down a wince. She didn't like him going there- especially right now.

Thalia shot him a look, one of pure idiocy, and then left the kitchen.

"Percy," his Mother began, opening her eyes and locking them with his.

"I know, Mom," he said quietly, walking towards the counter and leaning against it, staring at the dark gray tiled floor. "I shouldn't be going there. But you know I can't help it. I'm drawn to that place as much as mortals are drawn to power and money. I can't stay away from it. I'm not sure I can continue to do this much longer, being a completely polar opposite of who I am. It's becoming more difficult the older I get."

Sally was quiet for a moment, clasping her hands above her stomach. She stared at him for a while, studying his face, eyes boring into his own.

Finally she sighed, reaching around to untie her apron and drape it on the kitchen island.

"Perseus," she said, her voice soft, and Percy crossed his arms, watching her intently and full attention. He listened to his Mother, whatever she had to say, unlike other Demons, who saw their parent's lectures as a waste of breath.

"I know you're different," she said slowly, coming closer to him. She looked up at him with a fond smile, and she reached up to touch his face. Percy leaned into her touch, feeling deep affection course through his body, the feeling making him warm and relaxed.

This is what he wanted every Demon to feel; not that raw feeling of disaster and enmity. That would only be the destruction of them.

"But that's what makes you _you,"_ Sally continued, stroking his face with a thumb. Her eyes clouded over, and she clenched her jaw. "And that's what you have to keep under control. I know how you feel, Percy, having to hide yourself away from everyone's needs, everyone's _wants._ But you have to put yourself above all that, you have to continue to be a whole other person, and I know how hard that is, but just _try._ As long as you keep your true self inside, you will never lose that ability to be greater than anyone else. Because it's just that. You're different. And for that sole reason, that makes you a stronger person than any of the rest of us are."

Percy stared down at his Mother, ever so compassionate and kind, showing her love for him with just a breath of her words.

"All right, Mother," he whispered, bending to kiss forehead, smiling softly. "I'll try."

 _Try to be the monster I fear most._

* * *

 **There you have it, my loves! More description of everything will come along, like how the neighborhood looks and the city and everything :D I hope you all have a wonderful rest of the week, and remember that I love you all so much xxxx**

 **And oh my god- have any of you heard The Weeknd's new album ? It's amazing! If you haven't, please, go check it out. That will most definitely put you in your feels :'D**

 **~Kat :3**


	4. Understanding Wonder

**Hey my lovely readers! Look who's back with another chapter... ME! Let's get right to it, shall we?**

 **Annabeth**

 _"she's strong.  
_ _but in the back of  
_ _her mind she doesn't  
_ _think she was meant  
_ _to be this strong  
_ _for this long.  
_ _and she wonders if  
_ _there's a man  
_ _out there, somewhere,  
_ _who understands this."_

* * *

Annabeth sat at her vanity table, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

She had been doing that for a while now, Piper having left half an hour ago.

And as she stared, the more she thought about what- _who_ she was trying to see. Trying to find. She looked the same. The stormy gray eyes she forced to soften around everyone. The creases in her forehead from scowling now nowhere to be seen. The hard set to her mouth now diminished into a pleasant curl at the corners. Her normally clenched jaw was slackened, softening her sharp features and giving her just that look she was supposed to have.

An angelic one.

But the person she was looking at right now- that wasn't her.

It was an imposter, a poser made to please everyone in the world around her.

The thought of it made her want to yank her hair out of its pinned position, rip her silky dress to shreds and chuck her shoes out the window and into the garden- not caring if they hit a bird or squirrel on the way down. She snorted at the thought.

Suddenly, the door to her room opened, and one of the maids came in, her round cheeks flushed and wisps of hair escaping her bun. "Miss Chase," said the kindly woman, nodding her head and giving her a friendly smile. "Miss Helen is here."

Annabeth forced her jaw not to clench and she swallowed down all the nasty comments threatening to spew out of her mouth like a torrent of water. Annabeth forced a smile on her lips. "Thank you, Sophie. I'll be there in a minute."

Sophie nodded, giving her one last smile before shutting the door.

Annabeth let out a groan, banging her head on the table, clenching her hands into fists. Why, oh why was her life so hard? So _difficult._

Lifting her head up, she gritted her teeth, watching her gray eyes darken with anger in the reflection of the mirror. The sooner she got this over with, the sooner she could lock herself up in her room again.

Her lips curled into a smile, a sweet, innocent smile, the smile everyone else saw. But what they didn't see was the snarling pull of her lips, mistaking the wicked gleam of her white teeth for something almost saintly.

If only they knew.

* * *

Annabeth carefully walked down the stairs and through the halls, every step she took dragging as long as possible. She didn't want to see her. She didn't want to see those boys she called the spawns of the devil himself.

She didn't want to see _any_ of them.

But she had no choice. No choice but to face some of the people she despised most in the whole Realm of Angels.

Annabeth took a deep breath, trying to calm the irritation and anger pulsing through her veins. They weren't worth it. They weren't worth her time or thoughts or _feelings._

She focused her attention to the designing of the house. Annabeth knew she would never get tired of it. Her ancestors had lived in this house, designing every inch of it. Her very ancestors had introduced architecture and weaving to the mortals, starting them on their expedition to build the buildings and monuments that stand in their world today.

She was proud of that fact, admiring how minds could be so creative, creative enough to build houses and buildings that could rise up to the heavens themselves.

The floor gleamed with marble and _adamas,_ glittering from every angle. Once she reached the end of the hallway, it fanned two ways, staircases leading along the walls on either side. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling, plunging downwards. It lit up the whole entrance, the crystals making the place shimmer and shift with light. The banister was intricately designed, with swirls and patterns making it all the more appealing to look at.

But the beautiful image of the front of the house was ruined when she spotted the Angels standing at the entrance.

Helen stood next to her Father, smiling that sickly sweet smile. Her brown locks were swept up into an elegant bun, not a single strand out of place. Even from the height of the balcony, Annabeth could see her blue eyes shining as she stared at Frederick, shining with love or greed, she wasn't sure. But either way, what was the difference between the two? They practically went hand in hand. Love, she figured, always brought on some sort of greed dangerous enough to kill any other emotion, making people run on those two and only them, leaving no space in anyone's hearts for anything else.

Beside her stood Bobby and Matthew, looking innocent with their wide blue eyes and neatly combed brown hair were both dressed in light blue shirts and white pressed dress pants, sleek black shoes on their feet. Annabeth sneered in disgust, taking advantage of the expression with their heads turned away from her.

As if catching her facial movements, Frederick looked up and spotted Annabeth, his lips curling into a pleasant smile at the sight of her. He loved her, Annabeth knew that. But sometimes Annabeth figured she disappointed him, and in a way, that hurt her, deeper than any wound could.

She felt her fists clench themselves involuntarily, and she forced them to relax, feeling anger slowly wash over her. It wasn't her fault she was like this. It wasn't her fault she thought the way she did. It wasn't her fault she tried so hard to be the person her Father wanted her to be, but could just not manage it. It wasn't her fault she disappointed him.

"Annabeth," Frederick called, snapping her out of her thoughts. He waved her down. "Come greet Helen and the boys."

Annabeth resisted an eyeroll, so much that it actually hurt, and started to walk down the steps with graceful, easy movements.

Annabeth felt it, her whole body _begging_ her not to go over there, not to greet the witch and her sons, but she knew she could never do that. Not if she wanted to die for disobeying her Father.

Before she reached the last few steps, she fanned out her wings and glided to them, knowing that her legs would give out beneath her if she kept walking. She didn't _want_ to do this. She didn't _want_ to seem as if she wanted Helen to be a part of her family- of the small family her Father and her had formed over the years. Without her mother.

But nonetheless, she curled her lips into a kind smile, a smile that hid a sneer beneath.

"Hello, Helen," she said, her voice like sugar. She held out a hand in greeting.

Helen smiled back at her, her eyes glimmering, and she shook Annabeth's hand. "Hello, Annabeth. How are you, darling?"

Annabeth resisted a cringe at the pet name, hiding the gesture by putting her hands behind her back, one hand holding her wrist as her nails dug into the skin. "I'm good, thank you for asking. And how have you been?"

Annabeth felt her nails rip into her skin, and she hastily rubbed away the ichor, the divine golden blood of the Angels, that escaped the cut.

"I'm doing well," Helen said, glancing at Frederick, who was watching the exchange with a serene smile. Annabeth felt her fists clench.

"Boys," Helen said, turning her gaze to Bobby and Matthew, her voice the slightest bit stern. "Say hello to Annabeth."

They both grinned up at her, all dimpled cheeks and bright blue eyes. "Hi, Annabeth," they said in unison.

Annabeth resisted the urge to scrunch up her nose in disdain. "Hello, Bobby, Matthew."

"Well," Frederick said, smiling broadly. "Now that that's settled, let's go into the dining room, shall we?"

* * *

Soon enough, they were all seated in the dining room, a chandelier hanging at the center of the table, shining light all across the room.

Sophie and their other maid Reine served them the food- a meal consisting of steak and steaming rolls, accompanied by some salad. It looked and smelled delicious, but Annabeth had lost her appetite a long while ago. The minute she had spotted Helen, in fact.

But she forced herself to eat the food, taking little nibbles of it and poking it around the plate with her fork, praying her Father wouldn't reprimand her for it. If he did, she didn't think she would be able to resist any biting comments.

"Annabeth?" Matthew suddenly spoke up, peering up at her from the across the table with an excited gleam in his eyes. Annabeth rolled her eyes inwardly.

"Yes, Matthew?" she drawled, grabbing her glass of sparkling water and taking a sip, fingers clenched dangerously around the cup.

"What age did you get your wings?"

Annabeth gripped the glass tightly, setting it gently on the table, resisting the urge to slam it down, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. Her lips curled at the thought, and she shook away the gesture, meeting Matthew and Bobby's expectant gazes from across the table.

They always asked her the same _damn_ question when she saw them, almost expecting her to have a different answer each time. The first and second time they'd asked it, it hadn't bothered her, thinking it was just part if their childlike wonder and curiosity. But after that and continuously asking her the same thing, she'd had to restrain herself from throttling both of them.

"I got them when I was twelve," she replied, stabbing a piece of steak when the words left her mouth, gripping the silver spoon tightly in her hand.

"Really?" Bobby asked, staring at her with wide, glinting eyes, forked pointed upwards and topped off with a piece of lettuce.

"Mhm," Annabeth hummed, pursing her lips tightly.

"So we're going to get them when we're twelve too?" Matthew questioned excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat.

"I would assume," Annabeth replied lightly, trying to keep the snarl out of her voice.

"That's awesome!" Bobby cheered, turning to his brother with a broad smile on his face. "Imagine how cool it will be to fly!"

"Indeed," Annabeth said through her teeth, smiling kindly at them, when all she wanted to do was tell them to shut _the fuck up._

"Now, boys," Helen said sternly, setting her glass down and raising an eyebrow at them. "Eat your food and let Annabeth eat hers."

Both of them sighed and hung their heads low. "Yes, mother," they muttered.

Helen smiled pleasantly and shifted her gaze towards Annabeth, who stared back at her, trying to keep her distaste for the woman out of her eyes. Instead, she smiled back, trying not to sneer, and picked up her fork, stabbing a piece of tomato and lettuce.

They ate in silence for the rest of the dinner, Annabeth sitting in languid torture that she knew would result in her cracking. But she _couldn't_ crack. She couldn't afford to break down the walls she'd spent so hard building, like the buildings she'd dreamed of designing, adding layer upon layer on debris and walls, a labyrinth of rooms and mazes that would eventually lead to her true self, to the person she _really_ was. To the person no one had managed to find and take a peek of.

"How is the Council, dear?"

Helen's voice snapped her out of her reverie, and she gritted her teeth at the pet name, the name sounding so _bland_ and _sweet._

Disgusting.

Frederick picked up his napkin and wioed his mouth politely, giving Helen an affectionate smile that made Annabeth's stomach churn.

"All's well with the Council," Frederick replied. "Simply planning future endeavors for the mortals and the Angels that will be taking over the role of Guardians. Such as Annabeth here. Isnt that right, Annabeth?"

He shifted his smile towards Annabeth, and she dug her nails into her thighs, feeling the pleasant sting and dull ache that it brought. Frederick's eyes gleamed with a warning, she noticed, and it was all she could do to inflict herself some pain, pain that brought her an odd sensation, making her _happy._

"Yes, Father," she said, painting a smile on her lips. "Chiron has been a great mentor and teacher. I'm sure I'll be able to take on that role sometime this year with how much I've been progressing."

Frederick gave her a smile, almost sighing in relief, Annabeth noticed.

Chiron was the mentor at the Angelic Edifice- a building instituted for the education of Angels. Chiron ran and taught the field of becoming a Guardian for the mortals, guiding and keeping them from making wrongful decisions. Annabeth was at the top of her classes in it, as her Father expected her to be. At age 18, Annabeth was expected to do many things. To graduate from her classes and take on an important role, presuming to be the head of the Guardians.

And Annabeth hated it.

She didn't want to keep mortals from making wrong decisions and make them be happy go-lucky figures, making them vulnerable to the darkness that was all around them. She wanted them to _embrace_ it, for she knew that it might save their lives. If they didn't know the darkness, how would they be able to save themselves from it?

They'd all die if they followed the light.

But the only reason she kept attending that class and focusing on taking on that role was because of Chiron. She'd known him since she had been seven, seeing him almost as an uncle sort of figure. He'd taught her to read and write, how to fly, how to tuck her wings in and absorb them into her body to be able to change properly. He'd taught her the importance of being an Angel, hiding her inner demons away and keeping them from bursting above the surface of her shallow water, threatening to spill over. He'd been one of the only people who knew how she really was, aside from Piper, but simply another person that couldn't understand how she felt, what she had to go through, what she _thought-_ about hiding this monster inside of her.

And yet, she loved him, going to him when she needed to talk, when she needed someone who would listen. And he did, keeping his soft gaze on her as she poured everything out, sobbing and clenching her teeth and fists so hard her nails dug into her palm and cut the skin open. He didn't judge her, he didn't tell anyone about her problems, about the anger she held within, the darkness that constantly taunted her, pleading with her to just open up to everyone, show them what a beautiful black rose bloomed inside of her.

But she couldn't.

She couldn't.

All she could do was keep that part inside, buried deep beneath the fake smiles and sickly sweet compliments she threw out and yet never meant.

Helen suddenly laughed, and Annabeth shook her head, erasing the thoughts and shifting her gaze towards her Father, who was pulling back from having whispered something into Helen's ear.

Annabeth felt her pulse quicken with the familiar feeling of irritation and aggravation. Her Father _shouldn't_ be whispering things into her ear. He _shouldn't_ be constantly inviting her to the house and bringing along her rotten children. He _shouldn't_ be in love with her.

"Oh, Frederick," Helen said airily, cheeks flushed. "You don't mean that."

"Yes, dear," her Father replied, staring at her lovingly, his eyes soft. He placed his hand on top of hers on the table, intertwining their fingers. "I do."

Annabeth stood up, her chair scraping loudly across the floor. She tried to keep the anger out of her gaze, the _loathing_ out of her voice as she spoke.

"May I be excused, Father?" She said through clenched teeth, straining to keep her gaze neutral, resisting herself from grabbing her fork and flinging it at Helen. "I just remembered that I have some schoolwork to attend to."

Frederick stared at her with a perplexed expression, eyebrows raised. "Of course," he said, tone unsure.

Annabeth didn't waste a second in storming out of the kitchen, leaving them all staring after her in dismay.

* * *

Annabeth growled as she slammed her door shut, her breath coming out raggedly, each gasp for air trying to keep her from hitting a wall, hitting _something._

Yet still, her rage was too much, too much to control, and she grabbed the chair of her vanity table and flung it against a wall, satisfaction washing over her when she saw the deep scratch it left imprinted.

With a cry of frustration, she sat down on the bed, feeling tears prick her eyes. This was too much. She couldn't handle this. She needed to let it all out. She needed to do _something._ Something the real her would approve of.

But in the Realm of Angels, that would be impossible. It would lead to her execution immediately. It would lead to her death.

Suddenly, she heard the faint flutter of wings and she looked up to see something white gently fly into her room, small and elegant.

It was a dove, and in its talons it carried a rolled up note, which wasn't out of the ordinary. This was how they communicated in the Realm of Angels- by sending doves to deliver their messages.

Her anger subsiding slightly, she watched as the dove flew towards her, remaining in the air as it's wings flapped in an ongoing rhythm, staring at her with soft dark eyes.

Rolling her eyes, Annabeth reached forward and plucked the note from its grasp.

The dove, as if sensing her anguish, wisely flew back out the window the minute she grabbed the piece of paper.

When she opened up the note, she wasn't the least bit surprised to read what it said, and most importantly, who it was from.

Clenching her teeth, she crumpled up the paper and tossed it to the floor, staring out the open window. A light breeze flew in, tickling her face.

She didn't want to see him- not really. All he brought on her was even more anger and exasperation, a reminder of all the things she was forced to do, forced to _be._

But then again, she couldn't go back downstairs. She couldn't tolerate seeing Helen and her Father together anymore. She was sure that if she saw them holding hands one more time, she'd blow up.

Without another thought, Annabeth snatched the wrinkled paper and unfolded it, setting it on the middle of her bed, visible to anyone who walked in.

Then, she spread her wings, and flew out the window.

* * *

As Annabeth soared through the now dimming sky, she felt a sudden relaxation at the sensation of feeling the soft wind ruffle her hair and dress, tickling her wings and making her feel as if she was the only one in that whole land- alone.

But this was a different kind of alone. Not the kind she usually felt, with the loneliness of her thoughts and feelings, consuming her until she felt like the petals of a flower were closing in on her, suffocating her until she could breathe no more, wanting to see that darkness out of her, for everyone to see. And she wanted to- so badly she would feel like acid was rising up her throat, making it hard for her to utter a single word, as if her subconcious was trying to help her, trying to keep all that within.

Trying to keep her alive.

And some part of her hated herself for that. If she was just normal, she wouldn't have to suffer so much, suffer so much pain to hide herself away. She wished she could be like everyone else, like any other Angel. She wished she could enjoy behaving the way they did, thinking the way they did, _feeling_ the way they did. But that's all she could do. Wish.

But the exhilaration of it all- of all that darkness, she loved it. She loved the way it made her feel, as if the mere breaths she took expelled all the chaos and destruction that was inside her, simply waiting for the right moment to be revealed.

Except, she didn't know when that moment would be.

Annabeth stared down at the buildings she passed, getting more scarced the farther she flew. She'd already passed the Celestial City, the glittering _adamas_ illuminating the metropolis like the city lights in the Mortal World.

At the moment, she was headed to a place in the Divine Land where flowers made out of fire and glazed over with crystal absolutely covered the ground, a courtyard where most Angels went to find peace and isolation, to go on dates, reunions, or to bring their lover to propose.

She hated that place.

But nonetheless, she was headed towards there, because she'd rather go to a place she despised than watch her Father get one step closer to asking Helen to marry him.

She dreaded that.

Soon, she spotted the top of the white dome that was the Tranquil Quad, made from marble that shone under the twinkling stars.

Her heart suddenly beating fast, she swooped down, landing lightly on the stone path that lead into the dome.

She could see his silhouette, his light blue tinged wings tucked behind him as he stared out across the valley, his sandy blonde hair silver under the moonlight.

He didn't seem to hear her as she approached him, each step quiet and cautious. She wasn't scared of him- of course not. But the fact that she would be marrying this man- marrying this inquisitive and calculating man- terrified her.

She'd have to live with him for the rest of her life. She'd have to confide in him. She'd have to be under a household with him. She'd have to be under his watchful gaze at all times.

He might find out. He might see what she was really like. He might see that she wasn't what she pretended to be.

"Luke," she said, her voice breathy and unwavering.

His eyes, previously closed, snapped open at the sound of her voice, and he turned towards her, his lips curling into an adoring smile at the sight of her.

"Annabeth," he said, his voice soft. He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling it up towards his lips and placing a kiss on the back of it, his lips like a feather against her skin.

He loved her- she knew that. Loved her with all his heart. But he loved the person she pretended to be, not the person who she really was.

And she was sure that if he knew, that love would turn into disgust and hatred, gone like a leaf through the wind.

Annabeth, however, did not return the affection. Luke was gorgeous- with eyes that shimmered like the blue sky on a sunny day, a smile that would light up a room, and a body that would make most mortal women fall to their knees. But she didn't care about his looks. No. She cared for the fact of who he _was._

Luke was well-known throughout the Divine Land, as much as she was. He was known to have the kindest soul, the most generous characteristics, the brightest and most heartwarming spirit. The perfect role model of how an Angel should be.

Annabeth, however, did not see that. She was never able to see his true intentions- what he _really_ wanted from all that kindness. Because, Annabeth grew up to learn that with kindness comes a price.

She just hadn't figured out what his price was.

But who was she to judge? She wasn't any better than he was.

"I'm glad you could meet me here," Luke said, smiling warmly at her.

Annabeth nodded, a tightlipped smile on her face. "Of course," she croaked. She cleared her throat. "The minute I saw the dove fly into my room I knew it was you."

Luke's eyes glinted. "How is your father?"

Annabeth resisted the urge to clench her jaw at the mention of him, the sight of him and Helen holding hands entering her mind. "He's doing quite all right. Helen is over there for dinner right now."

"Really?" Luke raised an eyebrow. "And why didn't you stay?"

Annabeth flashed him an adoring smile, rolling her eyes internally. "I wanted to spend time with you, my dear."

Luke's blue orbs gleamed like steel under the light of the moon, flashing with content and warmth. "That's what I like to hear, my darling." He grabbed Annabeth's hand and slowly pulled her into his arms, twirling her so her back was against his chest. He nuzzled her neck, and Annabeth's muscles tightened, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"Have you heard any news of our wedding preparations?" He asked softly, breath hot against her skin.

She clenched her jaw, not being able to resist it. She didn't like to be reminded of her wedding. She didn't _want_ to be reminded of it.

"I've talked to Demeter about the flower arrangements," she replied, her voice equally quiet, when all she wanted to do at the moment was scream in frustration. "Would pink crystal hydrangeas and white fire roses be fine for the centerpieces?"

Luke hummed, his throat reverberating against her neck, making her still. "Let's make the hydrangeas white and the fire roses pink and lilac purple," he said at last. "I think that would be more fitting, don't you think?"

Annabeth swallowed down her irritation and protests. Even if it was her wedding, she got no say in it. She couldn't even get to decide the _goddamn_ color of the _flowers._

No.

Luke made all the decisions, had all the final opinions and statements in certain things. In _everything_ for that matter.

She had wanted the party to take place instead a building. He wanted it to be outside. She wanted it to be a small wedding. He wanted it to be grand and beautiful.

And all she could do was swallow down her comments and keep quiet, agreeing to whatever her fiancé decided.

"I suppose you're right," she said quietly, nodding. "I will talk to Demeter about the change in plans."

"Perfect," Luke said, stroking his finger across the back of her hand. "And what of the invitations?"

"They will be sent out by the end of this week," Annabeth replied, tucking away the colorful choice of words she wanted to spew out. "I've discussed it with Hermes already."

"And the wedding dress?"

Annabeth winced. "Piper and I haven't found the right one yet."

That was a lie. They had seen many gorgeous dresses in the city, but Annabeth had never gone around to buying one. It seemed too _real;_ that she would actually be getting married.

To a man she didn't even love.

So she had put them off to the side, waiting until the last possible moment to buy one. The dress would just be a reminder of the reality she was living in.

"I'm sure you will," Luke said, pressing a kiss to her temple. She resisted a cringe and a roll of eyes. "Soon, my dear."

"Yes," she sighed, trying to hide her irritation. "Soon."

That was what he always said to her when they talked about their wedding. _Soon_ was such a simple word, Annabeth knew. A word that just meant the oncoming of something. But to Annabeth, it meant so much more. It meant a new life. A husband. A more risky chance of getting caught.

She wished he would stop saying it.

"Just imagine it, Annabeth," Luke said suddenly, voice faint. "Seeing all our friends and family gathered around us, celebrating the bringing of our marriage, the joining of two of the greatest Angels this land has ever seen."

Annabeth swallowed hard, feeling her skin prickle in anticipation. "Yes," she said softly. "It will be grand."

She let her eyes scan the field, watching as the breeze moved the flowers, making them flutter in a sort of dance, the peaceful and beautiful fire of some of the flowers never wavering, the crystal surrounding other flowers glittering alluringly. She let her imagination run, turning each and every one of the flowers black and gray, the night sky swallowing up the moon whole, turning the sky into a blanket of darkness, one that shed the light everywhere, letting her breathe in the intoxicating air that burned her lungs so pleasingly. Her lips curled upwards, making her skin tingle with a familiar feeling of secrecy. Only she thought like this, and she wasn't sure she'd ever find anyone else who thought the same.

And yet, she wondered if anyone else had to go through the same struggle. Having to hold on to that little ounce of strength in them to survive.

She wondered if there was anyone that would understand her.

"How is your training with Chiron going?" Luke asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. She blinked, and everything was back to normal. The moon shone above like a bright lamp, the flowers were still their vibrant colors, and when she breathed in, she breathed in that sweet and relaxing scent that was the Divine Land.

"It's going well," she responded, disappointed. "I'm to graduate by the end of the next month."

"Very good," he murmured, stroking the back of her hand with light touches that made her want to snap his arm in half.

"And you?" Annabeth asked, hoping her tone came out light instead of irritated. "How is it going with the Guard?"

Luke was the head of the Guard- Angels who protected the outskirts of the Divine Land, fending off Demons that tried to break into the Land to wreak havoc, who attempted it more than once every week.

Sometimes, she wished they actually would break in.

"It's going quite well," Luke replied, tone neutral. "Those nasty beasts seem to be getting the message and haven't attacked in a while. That makes me question what they're up to, however."

Annabeth hummed, her skin prickling. "What are you thinking?"

Luke was silent for a while, and Annabeth thought he might brush off her question, as he usually did.

"Some bits and pieces," he finally said, tightening his hold around her.

Annabeth suddenly felt hot all over- not the sort you get when you're around someone you like, but an uncomfortable, itching sort. She felt as if he were suffocating her, the way he held her. Luke was possessive, Annabeth knew, but he knew how to control it, how to hide it.

At least, that's what she assumed.

A cool breeze rushed past her, and she was suddenly grateful for it. She wanted nothing more than to wrench herself from Luke's grasp and gasp for air she didn't need.

Suddenly, Luke turned her around, making her face him. His eyes were bright and shimmering as he stared down at her, the scar that ran from his eyebrow down to his cheek glinting silver. He'd gotten that scar fighting off another Demon, making his disgust towards them more evident than ever. For beings who were supposed to love and care for everyone, that rule certainly did not apply towards the supposed monsters in the Demon Realm.

He touched her cheek, curling his fingers under her hair. His others hand trailed down to her inner wrist, lightly touching it.

"This spot," he said, voice low and eyes glimmering, "is reserved just for me." The same hand trailed up to her chest, touching the spot right above where her heart was. "And so is right here."

Annabeth stared at him, swallowing thickly with indignation and anticipation. She knew just what he was talking about.

With Angels, the wedding rituals were very different compared to those of a mortal's. Angels, instead of exchanging rings, exchanged markings on their skins that would make them claim and intertwine both of them. Divorce was not allowed in the Angel Realm. Whomever you decided to marry, that would be the person you stayed with for the rest of your life.

Both the groom and bride had to pour some drops of their own blood into the same bowl, filled with melted _adamas._ They would pluck one feather from each other's wing and dip into the bowl, coating it in the substance.

Then, they would mark one another with each other's feathers- on the wrist they drew two lines on either side, horizontal lines going across them, the symbol meaning happy marriage and family. And above the heart they drew a single line, an hourglass-like figure being joined by that line. This symbol meant of a long lasting marriage, full of love and adoration and respect, and most importantly, loyalty.

But that was the problem; Annabeth didn't feel any of those things towards Luke.

And those marks stayed with the wedded couple forever, lasting and standing out for everyone in the Land to see.

But if either died, the marks faded, disappearing over time.

Just as her Father's had.

Luke caught her chin between his fingers, tilting her head up so she could meet his gaze.

His eyes studied her, intense and bright.

"I love you, Annabeth," he said, voice hushed and firm. "You know that, right?"

Annabeth resisted a wince, instead making her lips curl into a fake, loving smile. "Yes," she said. "I do."

He smiled at her then, wings fanning behind him before wrapping them around the both of them. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, and Annabeth kissed back with emotions she did not return. With emotions that were not there.

As his lips moved against hers, soft and firm, Annabeth saw light behind her eyelids, blinding her as he tightened his hold around her, feathers tickling her skin.

Annabeth didn't want to see that light, so bright and _vexing._

She wanted to see darkness, the darkness that came with most love, love she dreamed about.

But she knew it would never come.

* * *

 **Hey my friends! How'd you like that? I quite enjoyed it (: Writing about a dark Annabeth is really quite fun :D Anyway, never fear, my lovely readers, for Percy and Annabeth meeting will come soon, I promise. Maybe next chapter.. or the one after that... you'll just have to wait and see ;D Also, I got the idea of marking each other instead of exchanging rings from The Mortal Instruments series, cuz ya know, those books rule and I thought it would be much more interesting :D**

 **How do you guys like Luke? I actually had fun writing that scene with him, so hopelessly in love with a girl who will never return the feelings... ah, so refreshing.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you guys next Friday! I really hope you're enjoying this so far, because I certainly am. Love you all, and I hope you have a wonderful weekend! You guys are fantastic and beautiful and amazing xxx**

 **~Kat :3**


	5. Conflicted Peace

**Percy**

 _"If you avoid conflict to keep the peace you start a war inside yourself"_

* * *

Percy had been on his fifth cookie when the front door opened, voices echoing in the hallway.

"I told you to shut the fuck up, you idiot. But do you listen? _No_."

"Shut your dumbass up. I was just stating the facts and he got all pissed. What's new?"

"You see, that's your problem. You don't have a filter, and the longer you go without one, the quicker your death will come."

"I'll be gladly waiting for it, and when it arrives, I'll greet it with a smile."

Percy rolled his eyes at the familiar voices, fighting a smile. Sally glanced at him, an amused twinkle in her eye.

"Aunt Sally?" Nico called out. "Where the hell are you?"

"Nico," Sally chastised, putting away the last dish. "Watch your language, please?"

"Ah," he said, entering the kitchen with a scowling Bianca behind him. He shot Percy's Mother a dangerous smile. "There you are."

"Please excuse him, dear Aunt Sally," Bianca said, crossing her arms and glaring at him. "He's being more of a fuckass than usual."

Percy snorted, shaking his head as he studied the two siblings. Bianca had her dark hair tied into a ponytail, swishing with every movement. Her black eyes glittered with irritation and anger as she stared at her younger brother in disdain. Her light freckles splashed across her nose stood out against her creamy pale complexion. Bianca was slim and short, about a whole foot shorter than Percy himself. But that didn't mean she couldn't be scary when she wanted to.

She wore black leather pants, an fitted gray tank top hidden under a black cardigan, black boots settled on her feet, tapping them on the floor in aggravation. Her graceful eyebrows were scrunched together as she scowled, mouth set in a hard line, black wings tense as she folded them behind her.

Nico was a couple inches taller than Bianca, his dark shock of hair falling into his onyx eyes. His complexion was paler than Bianca's, and he had no freckles. He had a lean, slightly skinny figure, lips curled into a smile that would make anyone agitated. His face always seemed to be set into a scowl, making him all the more intimidating, whereas Bianca had softer features. He wore a black t-shirt with a grinning skull in the middle, a silver chained necklace dangling from his neck, wings hidden from view.

"I heard fighting," Thalia shouted, walking into the kitchen grinning wickedly. "And where there's a fight, I must come."

Bianca huffed. "Nico got our dad even more pissed and he took it out on _me_. Now I'm not allowed to do shit without him knowing about it." She shot Nico a venomous look. "Thanks a lot, _fuckwad._ "

Nico smirked at her, grabbing a cookie from the plate settled on the counter. He raised it towards her in mock-salute. "No problem, fuckface."

"All right," Sally said, holding up a hand. "I think that's enough swearing for now. Watch it."

Bianca shrugged, still scowling at Nico. "Sorry."

"Why?" Percy asked, crossing his arms and watching his cousins in amusement. He loved them both, always managing to make him smile when they broke out bickering about something silly. "What did Nico say?"

Bianca threw her hands up in the air. "Hades was already in a pissy mood- and he got mad at me for the shittiest reason ever. While we were eating dinner Nico had to open his _goddamn_ mouth and say that Cerberus had pissed all over Persephone's ugly flowers, and she got all mad, which led to Hades getting mad, and he turned on _me_ to yell that I was supposed to make sure the stupid demon-dog did his business where he was supposed to." She paused to scoff, eyes darkening. "As if I _want_ to watch where the dog shits and pees."

Percy's mother sighed, leaning against the counter and pinching the bridge of her nose. Thalia began to laugh hysterically, making Bianca whip around to shoot her a fierce look. Nico was grinning impishly, clearly amused by the whole situation.

Percy smiled faintly and shook his head at his cousin. "You should know by now that whatever fires up Persephone fuels your dad as well."

Bianca rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, muttering something like, "Stupid whore... she wanted the damn dog in the first place."

"Bianca," Nico drawled, raising an eyebrow as he smiled devilishly. "Language."

Bianca narrowed her eyes. "I don't have enough middle fingers to show you how I feel. And frankly, dear brother, I don't give a damn."

Nico gasped mockingly, eyes glittering dangerously. Percy sometimes found it strange yet fascinating how they could so easily cause such gestures without even meaning to. Percy found it such a struggle to get his face to contort into one of rage and anger, sometimes even practicing in the mirror. But whenever he saw himself like that, he felt empty inside, desolate and disapproving. That was not him. But that was the face everyone else saw.

"And here I thought you loved me," Nico said, grinning dryly, his canines snapping out slightly and gleaming dangerously.

"Well," Bianca spat. "You thought wrong."

"Enough of that," Sally interrupted, raising an eyebrow in a stern, mother-like manner. "How has your father been lately?"

Nico shrugged, reaching over to pluck another cookie from the plate. "Same old, same old."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "So pissed off and screaming at everything that breathes?"

Nico winked at her and smirked wryly. "Just like that, darling cousin."

"And speaking of dads..." Bianca said, her apparent anger fading slightly. "Hades received a fire-message from Poseidon. There's going to be a Convocation meeting this evening."

"What?" Percy asked, feeling anxiety start to slowly claw at his chest. "When?"

Bianca frowned. "In about two hours." She sighed. "And we're expected to attend as well."

Being the children and related to the two most powerful leaders in the Convocation, they were to attend almost every meeting, given the exception of Bianca and Nico, who were able to skip out of some because of their age. Above the age of eighteen, the offspring of the leaders were required to partake in the meetings, allowed to talk and have their opinions and thoughts take under brief consideration, whereas if Nico or Bianca talked, they would be blatantly ignored.

 _Lucky them,_ Percy always thought with a sigh, wanting to shrink into a flower and not be bothered by anyone, by any responsibilities that just led to more destruction and chaos.

Those meetings always ended in a disaster, Percy knew, with Demons yelling curses at each other and sometimes brawls breaking out, resulting with a broken limb or two.

And because of that, Percy was expected to terrify everyone to keep themselves in order.

And he hated it.

The way the Demons viewed problem solving was by shouting at each other and fighting, the winner being the right one.

But that's not how Percy saw it. He saw it as being able to talk peacefully, taking each other's perspectives and opinions under careful consideration and thought, rather than being blunt and harsh about any word spoken out loud.

He wished they could talk in tranquility and peace, with thoughtful smiles and careful nods, soft spoken words to which everyone listened peacefully to, politely countering the opinion with one of their own.

But Percy knew it was hopeless, the way he saw things. They would never happen. It could never happen.

Sally caught his eye, and she smiled an encouraging smile, even as he saw her eyes flash with an anxious look.

Trying to hide his reluctance, Percy pushed himself off the counter, blowing out a breath, feeling his wings twitch from behind him. "Guess I better get ready then."

"You go do that," Nico said, raising a cookie, his eyes glinting. "I'll stay here and praise Aunt Sally for her wonderful works of art."

Bianca scowled at him and reached out to smack him upside the head, hard enough to knock the cookie out of his hand and send it rolling to the floor.

Nico stared at it. "Dear me," he said, looking up at all of them and blinking. "Seems like Bianca is in a foul mood this evening."

Thalia snorted. "Quite the observer you are, Nico."

* * *

Percy entered his room and slowly closed the door behind him.

It was spacious, with a bed in the middle of the room covered with a navy blue comforter. It wasnt his favorite shade of blue, but it would do. Practically everything on his room was a dull and dark color for that matter. The walls were painted a dark gray, his nightstand and drawers the color black. His desk chair was a navy blue, along with the large carpet thrown under his bed.

He sighed, raking a hand through his chair and heading towards his bed, sinking back down on it with a huff.

He didn't want to go to this meeting. All it would involve was fighting, yelling, curse words, and more fighting.

He was not in the mood to deal with all that.

But.

His Father would kill him if he didn't go.

He was expected to soon lead the Convocation in a matter of months. He would soon be taking over that position of regalty and responsibility. He would be expected to be looked up at. To be the most terrifying and dangerous Demon in the Nefarious Province. In all of the Demon Realm, for that matter.

He wasn't sure if he would succeed, or fail everyone.

Including himself.

He wished he could not be so soft hearted, so caring and concerned. But he couldn't help it. It was part of him, the feelings not being able to go away no matter how hard he tried.

And he hated it.

Hated the way how he got so anxious when he heard his Father had gotten into yet another fight. Hated the way he got so concerned over a little scuffle Thalia or any of his cousins got into. Hated the way he wanted to simply try to calm down anyone he saw in a bad mood. He should've gotten used to that by now. He shouldn't be so worried about it. He shouldn't care.

But he did.

A whole lot.

He sat up, pushing his hands into his thick black hair and pressing the palm of his hands into his eyes.

Yet when he did, he did not see pitch black like he knew everyone else did.

No.

Instead, he saw white light, bright and beautiful.

Swallowing hard, he pulled his hands back and blinked, his eyesight instantly being filled with the sight of dark colors.

Not a single colorful one.

Groaning in frustration and anguish, standing up from his bed and sighing once again. Then, taking one last glance at the gloomy colors of his room, he walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Percy gave himself one last glance in the mirror, assessing himself.

He had dressed himself in a short sleeved black button up shirt, with faded gray jeans and black boots, a silver chain dangling from his neck.

As he stared harder, he saw how hardened his face looked; his mouth in a hard line, jaw clenched and features set in a scowl.

But as he softened them, he saw his face change so much, he thought he might've been looking at a completely different person.

But no. This was him.

The him no one else ever saw.

Inhaling shakily, he concentrated for a moment, feeling his wings mold through the fabric of his t-shirt, springing out from his back and finally extending themselves, black and shaped like an Angel's itself.

He exhaled slowly, feeling his heart thump as he thought of the Convocation, it's ever terrifying members and scowling faces.

But he would have to be all the more intimidating.

* * *

He met his cousins in the living room, where they were seated with feet propped up on any surface they could reach.

Thalia was seated upside down on the sleek black couch, feet rested on the wall and electric blue eyes sharp as they met his.

She grinned, the gesture even more menacing from that position. "Ready?"

Nico looked up from where he was twisting his skull ring, eyes glittering. He smirked dryly. "You look like shit. Go back upstairs and change."

"You look very handsome," Percy's mom interjected, striding into the living room and shooting Nico a look, who's smirk widened.

"Thanks, mom," Percy said, giving her a warm smile, one she returned with equal affection.

He wished he could always show her how much he loved her, how much her help meant to him.

But he couldn't.

Not when others were around. Like his very own Father.

Instead, he was forced to act indifferent around her, not being able to spare her a single glance, not a single smile.

It hurt him, doing that. And he knew it hurt her too.

"She's lying to you," Nico sang out, teeth gleaming as he grinned wolfishly.

"Nico," Bianca snapped, legs thrown over the arm of the loveseat she was seated in. "Stop being a dumbass and shut the fuck up."

"You should all hurry," Sally said, wringing her hands, suddenly looking anxious. "The meeting starts in half an hour. You know how much the others hate it when you're late."

"Oh, yes," Nico said, slapping his hands to his thighs and standing up, grinning wickedly. "The big bad Convocation members. Terrifying."

"Sally's right," Thalia said, flipping herself upright, eyes bright. "I don't know about you guys, but I'd rather not get yelled and cussed at, please and thank you."

"I'm with Thalia," Bianca said, standing up. "We should get a move on."

Percy subconcsiously clenched his jaw, stealing a glance at his Mother.

Sally caught it, and she placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly, her eyes glinting. She smiled hesitantly. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. It's just another annual meeting; not that important."

Percy exhaled. She was right. It was like any other meeting with just the members of the Convocation. There was nothing special about it.

He swallowed thickly and nodded. "Right. Bye, mom." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and when he pulled back, she was smiling.

But it was the pain in the smile he hadnt seen.

* * *

They entered the city, the sky above getting darker with every passing hour.

Iniquity was full of towering dark towers, some broken down to mere rubble, not being bothered to be replaced, others abandoned and rundown. Others were full of graffiti, vulgar words sprayed across walls, the phrases on them and images making Percy's throat clog up with sadness. How could they mess up something so simply?

Dead, lifeless trees were the closest to plants that they got in the Infernal Province, spread here and there in the streets. Demons had taken to ripping the branches off of them, using them as toys to hit others with, or simply finding the fun in hearing the satisfying crack of it when it was torn off. Broken branches littered the sidewalk and road that ran throughout the city. The sight of them made Percy want to shut his eyes and not look at the destruction these Demons he called his own constantly made, from breaking windows of various buildings with rocks, to tearing doors off their hinges for fun and leaving them lying in the middle of the street for a clueless Demon to stumble over.

That was it. The place Percy and so many others called home.

But how could something so destroyed and practically radiating darkness be called home? Was that even possible?

It was. To everyone but Percy.

Percy and the others fanned out behind him. He hated it when they did that, as if he were the leader, the one in charge of everything they were doing. But really, all he wanted to do was hide behind something, _anything_ , and never come out.

"Sally looked worried," Bianca commented, stuffing her hands in her back pockets. "More than usual, I mean. What's up with that?"

Percy sighed, raking a hand through his hair. He shrugged helplessly. "Its my Dad. He's been pressuring everyone in the house lately. My Mom tries to talk to him, but he brushes him off. He's been stressing us all. Me in particular, with what the Convocation and everything."

Thalia whistled lowly, raising an eyebrow. "That _is_ a pretty damn big thing."

"I know," Percy replied, hanging his head and staring at the cracks on the sidewalk. "I don't know what I'm going to do. It's not like I want to take over in the first place."

"You have no choice though," Bianca said, peering at him through her windswept bangs, eyes dark and narrowed.

"That's my problem," Percy said, feeling his heart clench. "I never _have_ a choice."

Nico suddenly coughed, swiveling his head around and staring ahead. "I spy with my little eye, a slut approaching in the distance from behind."

Percy felt his eyes widen, and as he squinted and heard the commotion around him, he heard the click of heels against sidewalk, coming towards them from behind.

"God damn it," he groaned, clenching his jaw. "Why _now?"_

"We could always outrun her," Thalia said, smirking wryly. "The whore is gonna end up breaking her ankle if she so much as jogs."

"Shh," Percy said, narrowing his eyes at her, hearing the Demon in question start to near them.

They suddenly passed a corner, the street mostly deserted.

"Lets go this way," he muttered, swiftly rounding the corner with the others.

They walked quickly and with purpose, keeping their heads ducked low.

But, apparently, that wasn't enough to deter her.

"Perseus Jackson," he heard a frustratingly familiar voice purr close behind him.

Clenching his jaw and suppressing a wince, he slowly turned around, head up and eyes steely.

Facing him was a fairly tall woman, with long dark hair cascading down her shoulders. She had espresso brown almond shaped eyes, glittering with malice and seduction. She had porcelain skin, smooth and enticing anyone who so much as glanced at it. She had pouty lips, glossed over with pink lipstick, a curvaceous figure that sent men running towards her to her beck and call.

She was dressed in another one of her usual scandalous outfits, with a pale pink mini skirt that just brushed her thighs, a black see-through long sleeved halter top, revealing her black bra underneath. She wore black platform ankle-strapped heels, pale pink jewel encrusted earrings dangling from her ears.

"Drew," Percy said, voice clipped, narrowing his eyes at her. "What do you want?"

Her lips curled into a smile, a dangerous, lip-biting smile that set him on edge. Drew was a well-known Succubus, a female Demon that visited the sleeping mortals in the Mortal World and slept with them in their sleep. It disgusted him, how so many of them spent their time doing that, leaving the mortals with memories they think they simply dreamed about. It was awful.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a bit," she said, walking closer to him. She reached out and placed a well-manicured hand on his chest, sliding it leisurely up to his shoulder, eyes dark as they stared into his. "Is that so wrong?"

Percy clenched his jaw, reaching up and plucking his hand off of his shoulder. "I can't do this right now, Drew. I have to go somewhere."

She pouted, leaning closer to him and wrapping her hands around his neck, the aroma of something sharp and enticing washing over him. "But why? We could always go back to my place..."

"No, Drew," Percy growled, grabbing her hands and disentangling them from his neck. "Not right now."

"So later, then?" She pressed on, lips curled into a sultry smile.

Percy clenched his jaw. Drew was always coming after him, tempting him into her bedroom. Percy hated having to succumb to her wants, simply ending with disappointed looks and broken hearts. And in times like this, when he pushed her away, he knew he hurt her, and that brought an ache into his heart, as much as he disliked her. He didn't want to hurt anyone. Emotionally nor physically.

But he had no choice. No choice but to sleep with her. No choice but to leave her right after and continue on like nothing had ever happened. No choice but to hurt her.

Because that's what he was supposed to do.

"No," Percy said, rolling his eyes. "I'm busy."

"Come on, Percy," she whispered, trailing a long fingernail up his arm. "It'll be quick."

"He said no, you stubborn bitch," Thalia snapped, eyes flashing.

Drew's lip curled in a sneer, giving Thalia a slow once-over. "No one was talking to you, slut."

Thalia let out a sharp laugh, raising an eyebrow. "Really? You wanna go there now, do you? I'm not the one fucking clueless mortals for your own pleasure, leaving them thinking as if what happened was all just a wet dream."

Drew snarled. "What I do is none of your god damn business, you hear?"

Thalia cocked her head, shrugging and looking earnestly apologetic. "Sorry. I don't speak skank."

Drew's eyes darkened, and she took a step towards Thalia, sneering. "I would assume you would, considering how much of a slut your mom was-"

"Do _not,"_ Thalia interrupted, growling and eyes glinting dangerously. "Do not bring her into this you insufferable little whore."

Drew opened her mouth to say something else, when Nico cut her off.

"Just fuck off, Drew," he drawled, leaning against a side building and watching her through half-lidded eyes. "You can use Percy as your fuck-toy some other time."

Drew bared her teeth in a snarl at him, dark eyes flashing red, the way they did when Demons were angry. "Mind your own business, boy, will you?"

"Drew," Percy snapped, clenching his jaw as he stared down at her.

She looked up at him, hesitant for a moment. Then, her lips curled into a sickly sweet smile he knew must've been a struggle for her to do. She took a step towards him, the seductive heat emitting from her rolling on to him in waves. But he didn't feel any desire towards her. Her attempts had no effect on him. No. He pitied her, felt sorry for her, even. Drew was lonely, her mother having succumbed to being a Succubus in the Mortal World. She was all alone, using her desirable ways to draw both mortals and Demons towards her, filling her mind with the thought that they loved her. But no. With Drew, it was a quick fling and that was it, leaving her feeling miserable and alone, he knew. She wasn't getting anything from it, not what she wanted, anyway. And for that, Percy pitied her. Worried for her. For both her mental and physical state. He did not love her, no. But he cared for her in a strange way. Drew did not love him, he knew. The only thing she wanted from him was his attention, she craved it. And he continuously gave it to her, leading her to think that he loved her. But that wasn't the case. He was only trying to save her. From herself.

And yet how could he do that when he couldn't even save himself?

"Fine," she said at last, voice sharp. She looked up at him through her dark lashes, eyes glinting. She licked her lips slowly and deliberately. "I'll be waiting for you at my place, Percy. Think you can make it?"

He stared down at her, keeping his features impassive and indifferent.

"Run along, Drew," he said quietly, voice edged with steel, eyes locked on hers.

Her lips parted, a look of surprise and hurt flashing across her face.

It pained him to see him hurt someone else, to hurt their feelings, but he had no choice. He never did.

She set her jaw, giving him one last disdainful once-over before spreading her graceful dark wings and flying away.

"Good riddance," Bianca snorted, coming to loop her arm through Percy's. "Come on, let's go. Don't wanna keep dear old Poseidon waiting now, do you?"

Percy was still staring after Drew's fading figure, her dark hair fluttering. His heart clenched with disgust at himself.

"Yeah," he said, voice distant and faraway. "Yeah, you're right."

They gave him a glance before continuing to walk down the cracked and rubble-filled sidewalk, kicking at the dark pebbles. Percy stared after them, swallowing before following them, but not without looking over his shoulder one last time, only to see that Drew was long gone.

* * *

They approached the dome-shaped building, its _krystallo_ glittering under the foggy sky, reflecting off of any surface in sight.

A towering black gate surrounded the building, guarded by two Demons in black suits, sunglasses covering their eyes.

When they spotted Percy walking towards them, they stiffened immediately, standing at attention. Percy felt a pang. He didn't want them to do that. He wanted them to treat him like any other person, not having them stand rigid in his presence and cower from him at every movement he made.

"Mr. Jackson," one of them nodded, voice gruff and steely.

"Men," Percy said in lieu of hello.

The man who had spoken looked at Percy for a moment, his eyes wide behind his sunglasses.

Percy narrowed his eyes at the man, forcing his demeanor to change. "Well?" He snapped impatiently.

The man blinked, "Yes- of course," he said, hastily moving towards the padlock and typing in the code. A second later, the gates gave a groan and swung open leisurely.

"Have the others arrived?" Percy drawled, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"You are the last ones to attend, sir," the other Demon replied, looking straight ahead.

Percy hummed, flicking a finger to his cousins before walking past the men and through the gates.

Behind him, he heard a grunt, a growl following it afterwards. Suddenly Thalia was flapping her wings overhead, cackling hysterically.

Bianca looked up at her with dry bemusement, looking over her shoulder before snapping her head back with a crazy grin.

"Thalia," she said, eyes gleaming with excited malice. "I think you should fly away now."

Percy looked behind him to see one of the shorter guards glaring furiously in Thalia's direction, slightly hunched over as he began to make his way over to them.

"You punched him," Percy said, exasperation lacing his tone as he rolled his eyes upwards. "Didn't you?"

"Me?" Thalia gasped mockingly. She grinned, her canines glinting sharply. "Never."

She glanced in the direction of the front gates, electric blue eyes flashing with demonic glee. "See you bastards inside," she announced, winking down at them. "Cause I'm not trying to get my wings clipped off. Adios."

And with that, she zipped towards the entrance, startling the guards at the doors, as she opened the doors and flew inside in a blink of an eye. One ran into a wall.

Bianca snorted, shaking her head. "We need to get her on a leash."

"And perhaps put a muzzle over her mouth as well," Percy said, cracking a grin at the sight of the confused guards.

"What she needs is a restraining order," Nico said dryly, smirk dancing on his lips.

"Mr. Jackson," a guard said, coming up to them, voice monotone and expressionless. "I'm sorry, sir, but someone just went inside and I could not identify who it was-"

"It's fine," Percy said, voice clipped. He wanted to laugh at his very own voice, almost as if it were a completely different person speaking. "I know who it was."

"I could check to make sure, sir-"

"I _said,"_ Percy snarled, heart pounding with every word. "That it was _fine."_

"Very well," the guard said, voice tight and dark eyes flashing in irritation and slight anger. "Sorry for the disturbance, sir."

Percy didn't reply, he _couldn't_ reply, knowing that whatever came out of his mouth would be heartless and cold. He swallowed hard and pushed past the guard, heading through the doors and into the building.

* * *

The building where the Convocation held their meetings was called the Sordid House. On the inside there was a long hallway lit by flaming torches, the flames flickering a bloody red.

The walls were made out of black stone that almost looked like coal, dark and menacing. The floor was glittering dark gray marble, the reflection of the flickering flames bouncing off of it.

Doors opened off to different hallways and rooms, the stone doors carved in with different designs, all releasing a dark and sinister aura that sent chills up Percy's spine.

He distantly heard the familiar sound of Bianca and Nico bickering come from behind him, and fought down a roll of his eyes. Why couldn't they just get along? Why couldn't they treat each other with respect and care for once? Sure, watching them fight over the littlest things could be amusing, but sometimes when Percy watched them argue over something once again, it filled him with a sadness he could not explain.

He reached the end of the hall, where a set of tall, wide double stone doors greeted him. His heart pounding furiously, he forced himself to try to relax. If was just another meeting. It wasn't even that important. He could get through it.

He reached out and pulled on the handle, swinging one of the heavy doors open and entering the room.

Instantly, all chatter in the room ceased, and Percy instantly felt all eyes on him, sizing him up, studying him, trying to find a crack in his demeanor.

But they wouldn't.

Percy's jaw clenched without him meaning to, face hardening and muscles tensing. He quickly swept his eyes across the room, keeping aware of his surroundings and the Demons in the room.

He spotted his Father first, deep sea green eyes narrowed as he stared as his son, standing at the head of a long table at the center of the room. Poseidon was a Demon who radiated power and menace, much of which he suspected he passed down to Percy. But that was not true. Percy was faking it all.

Percy's Father was broad, with windswept black hair that was pushed back, loose tendrils framing his scowling yet otherwise handsome face. His mouth was set in a hard line, eyes stormy and calculative. Percy resisted the urge to swallow.

He left his eyes settled on his Father for a moment, trying to show no submission or disturbance, and after a heartbeat, he looked around the rest of the table. Seated close to Poseidon was Bianca and Nico's father and his uncle, Hades. He had an exasperated and bored expression on his normally pale face, black eyes glinting with irritation. He had black hair slicked back, dressed in his normal black attire. Hades was powerful, with an aura of darkness more pronounced than other Demons constantly surrounding him.

Beside Hades sat Ares, a Demon whom Percy had an exception not to like. He had dark black hair shaved closely to his head, with hard features set in a permanent scowl. He had sunglasses propped up on his head, amber eyes glowing with anger and dry amusement as he twirled what looked like a pocket knife in his hand. Percy was sure he wouldn't hesitate to throw it at Percy if he had the chance. Or at anyone, for that matter. Ares was known for his sudden wrath wreaked among others, his eyes practically screaming bloody murder, a crazy, dangerous grin lighting up his face at the sight of a potential fight. He was the one responsible for the wars in the Mortal World, encouraging conflicts among the innocent mortals and enhancing their anger. It disgusted Percy how many troubles and fights that one Demon caused, for his own joy and amusement.

Scattered around the rest of the table sat four more women and a man. A woman named Artemis sat across from Hades, her auburn hair cascading down her back, a crown of black and silver flowers sitting atop her head. She had keen light gray eyes, sharp enough to pass as silver, with a creamy complexion and small, lithe features. Thalia had grown close to Artemis over the years of her abandonment, usually going to her for help to let out all that pent-up rage she desperately needed release in. Artemis simply helped make it more destructive and dangerous, raising Thalia to become the fearless and menacing woman-Demon she was now.

Artemis was mostly reserved, settling into observing everything around her instead with a calculative, careful gaze. She seemed to despise men for their very being, scrubbing up her nose in disgust when one of them dared talk. Cross her, and in seconds she had an arrow knocked and pointed right at you. Percy wondered what connection she had with the items, at times catching her staring at it rather wistfully and sadly. But, he did not dare ask, giving Artemis her space, as the rest in the Infernal Province learned to do.

Besides Artemis sat another woman named Hecate. She had shimmering pale blonde hair, curled around her shoulders and down her back. Her black eyes glittered with the dark amusement and eerie calmness she was known for. But everyone knew just how quickly that calmness could contort into rage and unpredictable ferocity. Hecate was well known and feared throughout the Demon Realm for her ways of manipulating anyone with just the right words, making things seem like they weren't, softly whispering into the ear of a mortal and influencing them to choose a dark path, one that would ruin their lives. For this, Hecate had gotten the alias of the Dark Lady amid the Demons, earning her rightful seat on the Convocation.

Next to Hecate sat a woman named Nemesis. She was in her early thirties, yet her hair already streaked with a few silver stands in her reddish chestnut hair. She had a pinched expression on her face, dark red lips turned down at the corners. Her eyes were a dark espresso brown, with flecks of an almost orange color in them, the black eyeliner around her eyes making them stand out. Her gaze reminded Percy's of a hawk's; predatory and dangerous, almost as if assessing your pure soul, calculative and fierce. She was clad in leather, wearing a leather jacket over a blood red tank top, black ripped pants, spiked combat boots and fingerless leather gloves. Around her neck hung a black choker, and resting on the hollow of her throat was another necklace, the sign of the yin yang hanging from it, as if to remind anyone who looked at it to keep their balance, and if not, she'd come wreak vengeance upon their lives. Nemesis was the Demon hunting mortals in the Mortal World, taking their good fortune and twisting it into something horrible by just the whisper of a word into another's ear.

Seated next to Ares was Bellona, a woman with dark hair swept up behind her head, curls escaping the hair-do and framing her face, her expression regal and cool. She had sharp, intense obsidian eyes, burning into him as she stared at him. Bellona had always been a peculiar woman to him. When she spoke, it made anyone in a room fall quiet, her voice demanding and tight. She carried herself with grace and agility, eyes constantly glinting with repressed anger and irritation. Her mouth was set in a hard line, and from where he was standing, he could see how tense she was, back straight and eyes narrowed, as if in constant disapproval of what went on around her. Bellona seemed to be a female version of Ares, simply more subtle. Her presence made people's muscles tighten, grit their teeth and feel inexplicable aggravation. Bellona was fierce, baring her teeth at anyone who dared look at her. She was beautiful, yet Percy knew that if she wasn't constantly scowling, she would be even more. She was feared by many, and like Ares, kept conflicts among the mortals, striking at important figures in their society, encouraging the wrath between groups of people and worldwide.

And at the end of the table, feet propped up on the table, was Dionysus, a man with dark scraggly hair and a lazily clipped beard, dark eyes tinged with violet filled with boredom and irritation. His expression was jaded, as if any air breathed by any person annoyed him extremely. Dionysus was a Demon who gave off the impression that he never worked out in his life, or didn't bother to. As harmless as the rest of him might seem, Percy knew he was indeed a powerful Demon. Dionysus was known to have his own mind tricks, driving Demons and mortals into madness, losing their mind into an endless void of incoherent thoughts and fears.

"Oh, look," Dionysus drawled, rolling his eyes. "Peter Johnson has finally arrived. Wonderful."

Percy resisted an exasperated sigh. He didn't bother correcting him anymore- he knew Dionysus would never cease to call him anything but his actual name.

"You're late," Poseidon said in a clipped tone, disapproval written all over his face.

Percy's heart clenched, and at that moment he wished he could walk out the door and not return into this dreadful room.

"I am aware," he snapped back, nonetheless. He hated doing that. Being rude to his own Father. He wanted to apologize for his rudeness, but he couldn't. It'd make him look weak, powerless and submissive. Perseus Jackson was not known for any of those things.

"Where are my children?" Hades questioned, raising an eyebrow as he studied Percy closely.

"They should arrive at any moment," Percy replied, an edge to his voice.

Just then, the siblings in question walked through the doors, surprisingly quiet.

Bianca's eyes flicked over to Percy for a moment, as if assessing his position before glancing at her father, recognizing his stoic expression and quickly walking over to sit on one of the chairs outside of the table, Nico following in her lead. They sat next to Reyna, daughter of Bellona. Reyna seemed like a younger version of her mother, with sharp obsidian eyes and a cool expression, long dark hair falling in a braid around her shoulder, sitting up straight in her chair. On another chair sat Clarisse, daughter of Ares. She seemed to have a long-lasting vendetta against Percy, picking a fight with him every chance she got, her brown eyes glaring right at him, red tinging the irises. Percy returned the sharp stare, clenching his jaw, willing his eyes to flash red momentarily. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a sneer before reluctantly tearing her gaze away from him and staring at the members sitting around the table, submitting.

Thalia was seated at the table, booted feet propped up on the table and studying her nails, expression disinterested. She'd been told countless of times not to put her feet on the table, and the more they told her, the more she did it with a sly curl of her lips. Seated beside her was Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis. A nasty fight with another Demon had left him with one eye, leading him to have to wear an eye-patch on the missing eye. He was sitting stoically in his seat, blatantly not meeting Percy's stare.

"Very well," Poseidon said, voice sharp and demanding as Percy made his way over to stand next to his Father, as he always did.

"Anything to say, Perseus?" Poseidon asked stiffly, not looking at him.

Percy clenched his hands to keep his unease and nervousness down, resisting the urge to swallow. He looked at the Demons sitting around the table, all eyes burning right into his soul, trying to gauge any sort of submission from him, trying to see what this young man might be hiding. Percy's eyes locked with Thalia's for a millisecond, a silent warning behind them.

He forced his jaw to clench and felt the fire light up in his eyes, the flames he hated having to ignite. And when he spoke, his voice was smooth and icy cold, cutting into the silence of the room like a sharp blade.

"No," he said. "Nothing at all."

* * *

 **How was that? This was so much fun to write. I hope you guys liked the descriptions of the city- I admit it even hurt me to write all those nasty things. Imagine living in a world like that. But with this society, that's what it'll be leading to eventually )):**

 **Enough sadness! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and seeing Percy once again. I love his character- conflicted with his peace and the rest of the world's destruction. Ugh, Im loving this, and I hope you guys are too! Stay tuned for next Friday- the meeting will be introduced and something I know you all have been waiting for will go down ((;**

 **Love you guys!**

 **~Kat xxx**


	6. Secret Flame

**Annabeth**

 _"she was never as simple as  
she lead them to believe_

 _she was the keeper of a secret flame  
and she waited patiently for somebody  
to see it, and love it,  
as it burned."_

* * *

Annabeth's eyes never glowed gold like the other Angel's did. Never had. When she was little, she would sometimes go under a spot full of sunlight and hold a mirror before her and watch her gray eyes, waiting for some sort of change in their color. The longer she waited, the more she began to panic, the more she felt her small throat close up and wide big eyes fill with tears. She had thrown the mirror onto the bed and run out of the room, eyes blurry with tears. She'd crashed into her mother, who's serene expression had been full of concern as she knelt to wipe away her daughter's tears.

Athena had waited patiently for Annabeth to calm down before finally voicing her question, voice as calm and cool and soothing as ever. " _What's wrong?"_

Annabeth had swallowed hard, replying quietly, " _Something's wrong with me. I don't think like the other Angels at school. I want to be just like them, but I can't. I'm a freak."_

Athena had grabbed her daughter's head with two hands and stared sternly into her eyes. " _Annabeth Minerva Chase._ _Don't you ever think that way. You're special in your own way, and someday, you'll be even greater than all the Angels in this realm. Never think otherwise, you hear me?"_

And now, as she lay in the darkness of her room, the silver moonlight casting a soft glow all around her, she couldn't help but think of how wrong her mother had been.

* * *

Annabeth crept her way down the hall, her wings flapping soundly as she hovered in the air, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Last night, her Father hadn't come into her room at all, much to her surprise. After managing to escape Luke's grasp before the kiss became too intimate and heated, she had gone straight home, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible. He'd let her go with much reluctance, promising to see her again soon.

She hoped it wasn't too soon.

Needless to say, she'd flown back home, enjoying the darkness that surrounded the Divine Land.

They didn't get it too often.

Frederick hadn't come bursting into her room demanding where she'd gone, so he'd either seen the note or he hadn't noticed that she'd left.

She hoped it would be either of the two.

She silently fluttered down the stairs, keeping her small backpack slung over her shoulder. As she landed on the bottom step, she couldn't help but let out a breath. Just a couple more steps and she'd be out the door.

It was early in the Divine Land, the sun rising in the east and casting a lighted glow around the sky outside.

Thus, the mornings disgusted her.

But nevertheless, it was the time she went to have those private talks with her teacher, and she could never miss those, as much as she hated them.

And also, her Father didn't know anything about them at all.

No one did.

Inhaling, Annabeth quietly padded over to the doors, praying her Father wouldn't catch her.

It was the same thing everyday. Having to creep out of the house and pray no one would catch her.

And so far, no one has.

Annabeth reached the door, her heart thumping loudly, so much she thought she'd wake everyone in the house.

 _Calm down,_ she told herself, clenching her hand around the strap of her backpack, the fabric digging into her skin. _No one's gonna catch me._

She twisted the doorknob, and just as she opened the door, did she hear a voice, loud and so frustratingly familiar, come from behind her.

"Annabeth?" Frederick said, voice cool and questioning. "Where are you going?"

She stilled, her hand tightening around the knob, her knuckles turning white. She clenched her teeth hard, closing her eyes and fighting to keep control. She wished she could just fling the door open and fly away, away from all of this.

Smoothing over her facial expressions, she turned around slowly and deliberately.

"We were asked to attend the Angelic Edifice early today," she answered calmly, keeping her voice stilled, silently cursing every living thing on earth.

"And for what reason?" Frederick asked, staring down at her from the top of the banister of the stairs.

"Exams," she replied casually. "Those who arrive early get a chance to review some of the questions thoroughly."

Annabeth's Father stared at her, expressionless. There was a glint in his eyes that Annabeth couldn't determine, and for a split second she thought he might catch her lying.

Instead, he asked, "Where did you go last night?"

Annabeth almost breathed out a sigh of relief, managing to catch it just in time.

"Luke sent a dove after me," she answered carefully. "He wanted to see me."

At the mention of the name, Frederick's face relaxed.

Frederick loved Luke, and at times, she thought he loved him more than her, almost being the son Frederick had wanted. Luke was the exact figure of what he hoped Annabeth to be, and she tried her best, wanting to please her Father, but the more she did it, the more she knew it was hopeless. Just the thought of it made her angry.

Frederick and Luke's father, Hermes, were good friends. Luke and Annabeth had been friends since children, almost best friends. But after age ten, they'd faded, becoming occupied with everyone in the world around them, soon forgetting each other. That is, until Frederick had announced that she would be marrying Luke, the once childhood friend she'd had.

Annabeth had been shocked, to say the least. She hadn't thought of marrying _anyone._ It had never been part of her plan. It'd mess everything up, in fact. Not only did she have to love this person, but she had to be honest and faithful as well, and the marriage bond that was made at the ceremony ensured that.

It terrified her.

"Luke," he said, a faint smile tinting his lips. "How is he? It's been a while since I've last seen him."

"He's doing well," she said, her body stiff. "He gives you his greetings."

Frederick's eyes glinted. "And I to him." He stared at her for a little, his gaze once more cool. "Where exactly did you meet him?"

"In the Tranquil Quad," Annabeth replied, wishing he'd just shut up and let her go. "To talk about our wedding preparations."

"Ah," Frederick said, nodding and looking calm once more. "And how is that coming along?"

"Wonderful," Annabeth spoke through gritted teeth; she couldn't help it, he just wouldn't _shut up._

"Well then," Frederick said, smiling at her. "When the day comes, it will be the grandest day of all."

"Yes," she said, her voice edged with ice. "I suppose it will."

Her Father looked at her for a minute, studying her carefully. Annabeth stared right back- she wasn't in the mood to be _respectful_ and _polite._ She wasn't in the mood for her Father's bullshit at all for that matter.

For a second she thought he might reprimand her for staring right at him, or for hearing the hint of edged steel in her voice when she spoke to him, or even what she was wearing, but that couldn't be it. She was dressed in a shining white skater dress, polished white wedged flats on her feet. No, that couldn't be it.

She waited for it to come, for the sharp comments to ring out into the house, but nothing came.

Instead, Frederick blinked and gave her a stiff nod. "Very well, you may leave."

She almost scoffed and rolled her eyes at the command, resisting the urge to snap at him.

As she turned to close the door behind her, Frederick's voice stopped her.

"And Annabeth," he called out, blue eyes apprehensive. "Good luck on those exams."

Annabeth sucked in a breath, swallowing all the bile threatening to escape throat. Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded and finally closed the door.

* * *

The Angelic Edifice was set in the middle of the Celestial City, a huge building that stood proud and tall, glowing under the sun's rays.

It looked somewhat like the churches the mortals built, with their spires that rose high into the atmosphere and blue stained glass windows that shimmered with different shades of blue, dancing with light. It was made out of shining white and light gray stone, smooth and beautifully made. Crystal shined from the windows, the white stone creating swirls and designs around them that made them all the more alluring. Crosses were carved into the stone, lining around the building, with small balconies outside of the tall windows just above the entrance. Four doors made out of dark stone lined the front of the Edifice, also intricately designed. It was an old building, having been rebuilt once after the first Angel/Demon war; the Dark Crusade.

The Demons had started off small, attacking small areas in the Divine Land, slowly moving towards the city, trying to claim everything in existence itself. The war had almost ended the Realm of Angels, the world itself, but in the end, the Angels had triumphed.

As they always did.

Annabeth had always been fascinated by it- taking a peculiar interest to it after having to study it in the Angelic Edifice.

The Demons, as vicious they may be sought out to be, had been tactful and intelligent. If they'd gone in a different direction in causing revolt around the Land, they might have just won.

But that had been three centuries ago, a very long time ago.

Since then, the Angels had prided themselves in having their own army, guards set up around the perimeter of the land, constantly monitoring the Demons in their land, on their whereabouts in the Mortal World.

There had been a time when there had only ever been Angels, millions of them surrounding the land, teaching the mortals and influencing their current expansion. But some Angels had started to take notice in how everything had only ever been peace among the mortals, and they hadn't taken a liking to that. The group of Angels had confronted the leaders of the Realm of Angels about it, stating how all that happy-go-lucky stuff was pure bullshit. There had to be _some_ conflict among the mortals. The leaders were wary of their feelings and opinions, trying to get the idea that the world had to be run on tranquility and happiness for it to work inside the other's Angels heads.

The more the leaders tried to drill it into their minds, the more the Angels got angry. Pretty soon, the group was rebelling, going against the Divine Law and whispering wrongdoing's into the mortal's heads, encouraging them to pick fights with others, to experience those dark emotions, to tear up the land the Angels had given as a gift to them. And the mortals listened, throwing the world they called Earth into a slowly growing havoc.

The leaders were furious. Pretty soon, they'd rounded up the rebelling Angels, dismayed by the fact that their pure white wings and angelic essence was starting to fade into something dark and sinister, their wings slowly tinting black and eyes flashing red.

The Angels had called this the Turning, where the leaders had stripped the once-Angels of their angelic powers and essence, banishing them to the wastelands of the Earth, below the middle realm they called the Mortal World.

Since then, the Turned were begun to be called Demons- nasty beings that terrorized the mortals and wreaked havoc on their own land, bringing it up to the Mortal World to encourage the humans to do the same.

And that's how it went, a back and forth fight between good and evil, shaping and creating how humanity has become to be over the past millenia, full of mortals torn between those two emotions; peace and vengeance.

Annabeth quickly took the steps up to the building, keeping her head ducked and wings tucked in, the sound of wings flapping all around and all kind of chatter filling the warm morning sky of the Celestial City. The sun shone bright in the early morning, illuminating everything like a bright star.

Annabeth wrinkled her nose at the tickling feeling of its rays on her skin, and she hurried to open the main grand dark door and step inside.

The door closed behind her with a resounding bang, and Annabeth let out a breath.

When you first entered the Angelic Edifice, you were met with a breathtaking sight of what was meant to be an auditorium that would make most mortals gasp in awe. Yet again, Annabeth saw nothing special about it.

It was a long hallway, the floor made out of sparkling porcelain stone, so shiny that one could see his own reflection. The _adamas_ -powered light that shone from the grand chandelier formed like an Angel at the center of the high dome-shaped ceiling reflected off the crystal embedded in the stone, making it twinkle and dance from every angle gazed at.

The dome of the ceiling ceiling was covered with breathtaking tapestries of past Angels and historic events over the past millenia, images of the Dark Crusade painted up there as well, of the skies in the Divine Land blanketed in darkness, with buildings toppled over and fields covered in smoke and flame.

Annabeth often found herself staring at those images.

To the far end of the hallway, tall spires rose up to the ceiling behind an altar that was used during most presentations or school-wide meetings, consisting of what was to come next during the semesters of their training and learning.

Off to the sides, close to the great stone arches, red cushioned benches lined in front of the altar, where the students sat during the meetings and presentations, sitting and watching patiently and quietly.

 _Respectfully._

At times, Annabeth wished she could grab one of those lit candles that surrounded the back wall and set the whole place ablaze, watching as the wax melted off the stick, slowly dripping on to her skin and burn the flesh, her ichor dripping along with it.

She smiled at the thought.

Annabeth gripped her backpack strap and walked down the hallway, passing row after row of benches, each neat and vacant of any disturbance.

She sneered. Boring.

Annabeth went left of the alter, which lead to a hallway, as did the right side. Another long hallway opened up, rows of lockers lining across the hall, doors to classrooms shut and quiet.

The whole place was quiet, and Annabeth took some time to appreciate the emptiness of it all. She hated walking along these halls with other Angels surrounding her, politely excusing themselves whenever they bumped into her, muttering a "sorry" with every little touch.

She hated it.

Not once had she met or seen an Angel bump into anyone without apologizing or checking to see if the person was okay. Not once had she seen an Angel ignore another Angel picking up fallen books from the floor, immediately bending down to help them. Not once had she ever looked at an Angel and have them not give her a polite, serene smile or nod.

And yet, she was forced to do the same.

Because if not, what kind of Angel would she be?

But that was just it, she didn't think she even _was_ an Angel.

Annabeth clenched her jaw tightly and ground her teeth, letting out a snarl low in her throat. _Stop,_ she thought viciously, curtly turning down a different hallway. She couldn't keep thinking like this, not without reaching Chiron's office before she broke down.

She quickly walked to the end of the hall, spotting light emerging from one of the closed door's windows. She swallowed hard, tasting bile.

These meetings could either always go horribly wrong, or remarkably well.

But that was depending on the mood she was in.

And after getting caught by her Father, she wasn't feeling that spectacular.

Her steps slowed as she approached the door, her wings taught and whole body tight.

Annabeth sucked in a breath, peering into the classroom. Normally, that would have been extremely rude under the Divine Law, but Chiron knew. He didn't mind.

At least, that's what he'd made her believe.

Gripping the metal handle tightly, Annabeth twisted it and opened the door, her body as tense as a coiled snake.

Sunlight streamed in from the windows, blinding her the moment she walked into the room. She scrunched up her face in disgust, hearing an amused chuckle at the far back of the room.

Closing the door, she looked in the direction of the sound and found exactly the Angel she was looking for. She let her lips slip into an actual, genuine smile. Chiron and Piper were practically the only two people Annabeth _ever_ genuinely smiled for, and they seemed to be the only two who could ever even pry a smile from her lips.

And for that, she allowed the smallest bit of love for them to swell in her heart.

"Hello, Annabeth," Annabeth's teacher said, perching his glasses atop his slowly graying hair and smiling serenely at her.

"Good morning," Annabeth replied, letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding in, crossing the room and bending to give him a quick embrace.

Chiron had suffered a fatal accident after an encounter with a vicious Demon, leaving him incapable of using his legs or flying. Being an Angel, he could've easily found a way to heal himself, yet for some reason, he hadn't wanted to. _There are some things that even Angels should learn to endure,_ he'd told her after the countless of times she'd asked.

Now, Chiron navigated himself with the wheelchairs mortals used, refusing to make appliances to make _that_ fly too.

Chiron had always been a calming presence for Annabeth, with his composed demeanor and leveled, kind gaze and soft smile. The countless of times Annabeth had been on the verge of tearing her hair out and snipping every flower off its stem in the gardens and even breaking her own mirror, she'd come racing to him, letting him silently console her as she let out tears of rage, snarling and baring her teeth while she clutched herself, rocking back and forth as she desperately fought off the desire to embrace that darkness, the one she so desperately wanted to give into.

"It's not time yet, Annabeth," he'd say calmly as he slowly stroked her hair, looking at her with a faraway gaze. "Not just yet."

But what he meant by that, Annabeth's never found out.

"How did you wake up this morning?" He asked, reaching to pull out a chair before tapping it.

Annabeth gripped the back of it with cold fingers, folding her tensed wings behind her and sitting down. "My Father caught me."

"Oh?" Chiron asked, his brown eyes calm as they stared levelly at her. "And what did you say?"

"That I was supposed to come early today to study for exams," she said, tightening her hands in her lap.

"So you lied?" Chiron said, gracefully arching an eyebrow, the question more like a statement.

"Yes," she admitted, digging her hands into her palms, the bite of her nails soothing and refreshing. "I had no choice. He would've wanted to know what you and I discussed about once I came home. Lying more about it would've simply made me more angry."

"I see," Chiron said, eyes glinting as he nodded. "And how did lying this morning make you feel?"

Annabeth bit her lip, feeling her teeth pull at the flesh. "Irritated."

"Why?"

"Because he was asking too many questions," Annabeth spat, instantly feeling anger course through her veins at the memory of it.

Chiron looked at her for a moment, dark eyes unreadable.

"Annabeth," he said, voice steady. "What else did your Father ask you about?"

She sucked in a breath, swallowing with difficulty, feeling her head cloud over with a million thoughts and curses. Exhaling slowly, she tried hard to clear her mind, not wanting to be in a mood so early in the morning. Besides, she wanted this to go over well with Chiron.

She hoped.

"Helen had come over last night," she said, voice quiet as the image of the woman flashed in her mind, filling her with inexplicable rage.

When Chiron didn't say anything, she continued, trying hard to keep control over her emotions and thoughts. "At dinner, he'd... he'd whispered something to her and she'd laughed, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I'd excused myself and gone upstairs. About a minute later, a dove had come into the room with a note, and it was from Luke, asking me to meet him in the Tranquil Quad. I didn't want to stay in that house with those three monsters, so I went."

Annabeth stopped, feeling tears of anger burn in her eyes.

"And?" Chiron pressed on, voice smooth and soft, gaze concerned as he looked at her.

"This morning... my Father found out I'd left the house, but he didn't know where, so he'd confronted me about it. I said I'd gone to meet Luke and after I had spoken his name, he'd instantly relaxed and asked me how the wedding planning was going," she continued, frustration filling every ounce of her body.

"And how did that make you feel?" Chiron questioned, twining his fingers together in his lap.

"It made me feel..." Annabeth paused, glancing at the porcelain white floors, gripping the edge of her seat. "It made me feel furious. So, so mad."

"Why do you feel that way?" Annabeth's teacher inquired, voice relaxed and soothing.

"I'm sick of it," she snapped. "All of it. I hate how when he hears me mention Luke, everything is okay to him. Like my world revolves around him, and that as long as he's with me, nothing will go wrong. He knows Luke keeps me in the place I'm supposed to be. He knows Luke will keep me in line while I'm away from home."

"And does he?" Chiron asked quietly.

Tears of anger pricked at her eyes, and Annabeth felt her whole body itch with outrage and desperation. "Yes," she admitted, her voice cracking. "The part of me he sees, he sure as hell does. And doesn't he just love it."

Chiron was silent for a moment, his eyes still as steady on her as always, flashing with what looked like pity. Except that she didn't _want_ any pity. Not from Chiron, not from anyone. Just the thought of her looking weak because she couldn't do anything made her furious. She didn't need any pity from anyone.

"I just want to show someone," she whispered, clenching her hands into tight fists, blinking tears away furiously. "Someone who understands and loves me for me, who doesn't judge or hate me for who I am," she paused, letting out a sharp, bitter laugh, cold as the icy winds in the north of the Mortal World. "But that's pointless, isn't It? There's absolutely no other Angel in this world who understands and feels exactly the way I do. It's all just some stupid fantasy that won't leave me alone."

Chiron pursed his lips, looking thoughtful for a moment. He was always so considerate and decisive on what words came out of his mouth, and Annabeth admired him for that, for every word he said was filled with subtle truth and wisdom beyond his years.

"Annabeth," he began, tone careful and as fluid as the rushing waters in a cool river. "Maybe you should stop thinking on what could happen, and instead on what _will_ happen if you continue to feel this way.

I cannot guarantee that you will find what you are looking for, what you've always been dreaming for, what you've been _hoping_ for. But I can guarantee you that you will triumph, greater than any Angel in this land ever has, for you are special."

He paused for a moment, eyes dancing with an emotion she could not pin down. "You are the keeper of a secret flame, a flame no one has come to understand or notice, or has ever seen before. But that's because no one has tried to look for it hard enough, or cared to even try because they assume you're made up as simple as the rest of the Angels in the Realm. But someone, maybe not the someone you're expecting it to be, will watch it burn bright and perhaps, even love you for it. You just have to be patient, my dear."

"I've been patient long enough, Chiron," Annabeth retorted fiercely, her voice hoarse. "For eighteen fucking years, in fact. And since the day I was born, I've had my life all planned out before me on a silver platter. I've never had a choice, a- a chance to even do _something_ different. You think someone can't get tired of that? I constantly feel like a pawn on a checkerboard, only being to move in the direction the player wants me to go in, and in this world, every _damn Angel in existence_ is the player. So, before I completely and utterly lose my mind and wind up rotting in the Mortal World, whoever this _someone_ is better hurry up," Annabeth's voice dropped to a whisper, raspy and hopeless, and oh, how she _hated_ how _pathetic_ she sounded. "Because I'm just about ready to give up."

"Not just quite yet, child," Chiron said, voice gentle. He reached out and grabbed her hand, his calloused and warm hands comforting. He gave her a soft smile, his face crinkling into those familiar lines. "Not just yet."

* * *

 **Percy**

"As you all know, we've left that disgusting piece of land the Angels call home alone for a while now," Percy's Father was saying, eyes flashing at the mention of the divine creatures.

Ares grunted, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair. "I don't see why. I say we should just attack them while they're off-guard and destroy every shit-eating devil in that realm."

"Careful, Ares," Hecate said, a bone-chilling smile curling her lips, dark eyes glittering dangerously. "That's an offense to the Devil himself."

"Oh, this is all a bore," Dionysus drawled, rolling his eyes. "I say we kill them all in one swipe."

He proceeded to make a swiping motion with a finger, then dropped it heavily, as if that one gesture caused too much exertion.

Poseidon pinched the bridge of his nose, visibly losing his temper. "All of you shut the hell up right now. While your suggestions are... formidable, that's not what Hades and I are aiming for. We've tried surprise assaults, or short waits, but that's not working. In the Dark Crusade, attacking places that were leading up to the Divine Establishment worked for a while, up until they caught onto the strategy. We need to do something similar like that except... unpredictable."

Percy stopped the continuous tapping of his finger on the table, eyes flickering up to his Father. Poseidon's eyes were glimmering like dark sea water, dangerous and mercurial.

"Hm," Hecate purred, running a long red fingernail across the table, leaving inky black markings in it's wake. "What are you getting at, Poseidon?"

"What he's _saying,"_ Hades started, the first thing he'd said throughout the whole hour of the meeting, dark eyes sweeping across everyone around the table. "Is that we need a completely different approach than what our ancestors and fellow Demons have done the past millennia. We know that the Divine Establishment is where their Council holds their meetings and other important ceremonies. In the Dark Crusade, their main goal was to conquer the Celestial City, as where most of the Angels reside. The Angels caught on to that plan, however, so learning from their mistakes, Poseidon and I have been discussing new... tacts."

Percy's head was pounding. They couldn't _seriously_ planning to go through with this.

"What tacts are those, exactly?" Percy questioned, making sure his voice came out as a bored, disinterested drawl.

Poseidon let the slightest smile curl his lips, white teeth winking perilously. "Hades and I are still working out the details, but when we have them and the rest of our information, I assure you will all be informed."

"And how are you so sure about this?" Nemesis demanded, gaze sharp and wary. "If this goes wrong, the Demons in this world will look like the biggest fools in this century."

"I cannot guarantee anything," Poseidon said, jaw set and eyes glittering. "But I can say that we will get our revenge," his gaze flicked over to Thalia for a millisecond, and Percy felt his eyes narrow. "One way or another."

Poseidon turned to look at Percy, and he forced his eyes and expression to remain cool and steely. "Besides," Poseidon said, gaze sweeping across the table. He put a hand on Percy's shoulder, squeezing it roughly, the only fatherly gesture he ever got from him. "Perseus here is going to become leader of the Convocation soon enough, and you are all going to see what great revenge we get then."

Ares scoffed. "Are you even sure this little girl is fit for the position of leader? I'm sure you can do better."

Percy turned his cold gaze on Ares, clenching his jaw. Ares was picking a fight again, the same way he always did. Percy hated it; he didn't want to fight with anyone, much less Ares. But he couldn't stay quiet, not without looking weak and incapacitated.

"Is that a threat, Ares?" Percy inquired, voice edged with ice.

"I don't know, kid," Ares said, amber eyes burning with fire, twirling his knife in his hand. "You tell me."

"Shut the fuck up, Ares," Thalia hissed, blue eyes flashing red. "Don't start with this shit again. Not unless you want Percy to beat your nonexistent ass into the dirt."

Ares sneered, canines glinting menacingly. "As if he'd ever _dare_ lay a fucking finger on me-"

"Percy is perfectly fit to be a leader," Artemis interrupted, voice like the steel that tipped her arrows.

"Is he now?" Dionysus sighed loudly. "Are we really going to start this again? I have somewhere to be right now-"

Ares held up his meaty arms defensively. "All I'm saying is that he's still just a kid. The idiot couldn't pin down a bird if he wanted to-"

In a split second, Percy had lunged out of his seat across the table, knocking Ares out of his own chair and onto the floor. He quickly whipped out a pocket knife and held it to Ares' throat, who's face was contorted into rage.

"You seem to really enjoy questioning my position," Percy whispered, pressing the knife close to his skin. His eyes flashed red, and he felt his body tighten. "If you really want this leadership, you can always call for a duel. I have no problem with it at all."

Blood trickled from the small cut the knife had caused, slowly running down Ares' throat. The Demon bared his teeth, canines long and sharp.

"That's not what I meant-"

"Oh really?" Percy asked, fisting his shirt tightly. "Because that's what it sure sounded like."

Ares opened his mouth to protest, but Percy cut him off with a sharp laugh, echoing throughout the silent room.

"You hear that everyone?" He asked, grinning wolfishly. "He says he didn't mean what he was saying! Can you believe that?"

When no one in the room replied, Percy turned to look back down at Ares, grip tight on his shirt and blood continuing to slowly pour out of his cut. He leaned in close next to Ares' ear, body tense like a snake. "If you didn't mean it," he snarled quietly, "don't do it again."

He let go of Ares' shirt brusquely and stood up, picking up the edge of his shirt and wiping off the blood from the knife slowly and deliberately, watching with a cold stare as Ares stood up, jaw tight with anger.

Knife clean, he slipped it back into his pocket and turned to face the rest of them, making sure to keep his face impassive.

Thalia was grinning crazily, eyes glinting dangerously. The rest of the members were looking at him appraisingly, faces marked with approval, except for Dionysus, who was seated and staring jadedly at the table, violet eyes screaming with boredom.

Poseidon was looking at him with an expression he could not pin down, and the sudden realization of what he had just done washed over him, filling him with an immense dread. He wanted to drop to his knees and apologize over and over for his unforgivable actions, and he felt his throat clog up. He hastily swallowed, trying hard to keep his face clear of any emotion.

But it seemed to be getting harder every passing moment.

"Very well," Poseidon said, clearing his throat. "That will be all for this evening. You are dismissed."

* * *

The second those words of dismissal had left his Father's lips, he'd given all of them one last look before bursting out of the room, his heart pounding and breath coming out in ragged staccatos.

Percy could distantly hear Bianca calling out his name, asking him to wait up and stop being a bastard, but he didn't dare stop or look back.

He couldn't stay there any longer. He had to get out, he couldn't- he _had to-_

He shoved the doors of the Sordid House open roughly, causing disgruntle among the guards outside.

He quickly walked down the steps, almost tripping over his own feet as his head started to swim, the pounding of the rush of his blood loud in his ears. Images danced in his mind, the sight of the look of hurt flashing across Drew's face after he'd told her to get lost, the sight of him glaring back at Clarisse with such ferocity it made him want to hide under a table.

And finally, the sight of Ares' blood as it trickled out of the cut skin of his throat.

He had been the one to cause that.

Percy let out a gasp just as he was about to reach the gates, and he made a split-second decision before spreading his wings and giving a hard flap, shooting up into the air.

He couldn't let anyone see him like this, so helpless and miserable and lost and _afraid._

Fear caused by his own very self.

He needed to get out, to get _away-_ not just from the Sordid House, but from the Demon world he lived in altogether.

Making up his mind, he headed in the direction of the Cordial Demesne, the sight of that one patch of light clear in his mind.

* * *

He silently walked through the forest, leaves and twigs that were supposed to make a sound as he crushed them under his boots remaining quiet.

He'd passed several mortals when he'd landed outside of the forest, who'd studiously ignored him, a busy street outside it's edges creating a commotion that could be heard from miles away. But now that Percy had been walking for about an hour, the noises had faded into the night sky.

He had no idea where he was going, and though he could see through the darkness like all Demons could, he felt like he was venturing blindly through it, crashing into trees and tripping over rocks.

The pounding in his head had faded into a tolerable thump, his heartbeat bouncing along with it. He tried hard to keep the sight of Ares' blood out of his mind. Blood that he'd drawn.

What kind of a person was he? How horrible could he be? How could he cause someone to bleed and not even apologize? he was awful, a monster.

Because that was just it; he wasn't even a person. He was a Demon. A heartless, vengeful, sickening monster.

He felt his throat clog up, and he pushed the tears down, swallowing thickly.

What he did was unforgivable. How could he expect himself to be good when he was off snapping at others and making them bleed? How could even begin to comprehend what someone good and peaceful was like-

His thoughts were jarred by a strange sensation washing over him, sharpening his senses and filling his body with a peculiar feeling, as if his insides were made out of puffs of a cloud.

Furrowing his eyebrows, his body moved on its own accord, turning left and heading towards a huge patchwork of trees, the streams of moonlight streaking down and casting a luminescent glow in the field that seemed to open up among them.

Percy moved through the trees, feeling a strong tug at the bottom of his stomach, his wings twitching and tense as a cord behind him.

Once he was past the trees and shrubs, he came across a clearing, a meadow of some sort, that took his breath away.

Sparkles seemed to dance in the air, the color of the moonlight. The grass was tall and startlingly soft, seeming to sway with the warm and smooth wind, each push of air almost caressing him. Flowers bloomed among the meadow, ranging from soft pinks to dark and bright ultraviolets. The sky swam with purples and dark blues, beautiful and nothing like he'd ever seen before. The moon was big and bright, illuminating everything in the field, from a blade of grass to the petal of a flower.

And opening up before him was a large lake, swallowing up the sky and reflecting everything around it. Fish swam among it, brightly colored and small, almost like lights in the water. Lily pads floated above the water, the water lilies pink and white and yellow, shimmering under the moon's light.

But as he looked around the lake more, he noticed that the meadow wasn't the most breathtaking thing he'd ever seen.

No.

For it was the figure on the other side of the lake that made his heart stop completely and all breathing cease.

It was a young woman about his age, kneeling at the edge of the lake, staring down at her reflection.

She had beautifully curled honey blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulders, so long the tips brushed against the ground as she leaned forward, reminding him almost of a golden waterfall. She had a petite figure, slim and fit, every dip and curve utterly graceful and alluring, making his throat close up as he continued to study her. She wore a white dress that clung to her, shimmering with every movement she made as the moon's rays practically shone on her, outlining every part of her, from her soft and nimble hands that pressed against the ground to the perfect arch of her cheekbones. The moonlight made her porcelain skin shine, not a single scar or birthmark visible.

No mortal should be this beautiful, he thought as he continued to stare at her, eyes tracing over every feature and feeling a startling furious urge to hold her fragile body to his and protect her.

But as he looked harder, he noticed two great big white arches protrude from her back, resting gently on the ground.

He swallowed hard. She wasn't a mortal.

She was an Angel.

And an important one at that, taking notice of the gray that outlined the tips of the feathers that went around the wings.

But the grass in which she knelt was turned black, along with the grass she crushed under her hand, slowly charring to obsidian. She reached out to touch the petal of a water lily, almost hesitant, and he watched with wide eyes as the petal slowly crumbled into pieces, the woman letting out a sharp intake of breath as she watched.

He should be terrified. He should be disgusted by the way in which she destroyed such a beautiful and innocent thing, but instead, he found it gorgeous, stunning, even, and he wanted her to envelop him as well, burn away his dark essence into something more.

Alarmed, he felt his body give a jolt. He knew he should leave. He knew he shouldn't be staring at her. He knew he shouldn't be there.

But he couldn't. For some inexplicable reason, he felt drawn there, drawn to _her,_ drawn to this lake and all it's other fragments.

It was wrong. _Something_ was wrong, and he frustratingly couldn't figure out what it was.

And just as he was about to make up his mind and decide it was best to leave and not return, she raised her head and looked right at him, and all sense and ability to breathe left him completely.

If he thought the rest of her was beautiful, her face was absolutely breathtaking.

She had soft pink lips making up a full mouth, the corners downturned into an almost frown. She had a sharp and defined jawline, with rosy cheeks that highlighted her cheekbones. Her features were smooth and graceful, the arch of her eyebrows regal all the same.

But it was her eyes that got to him.

They were a gorgeous gray, a thunderstorm of clouds swirling and dancing in two small orbs, observing and taking in everything in sight. The sight of such a sharp shade should've made him feel intimidated, but all he felt was his heart start to pound in his chest and breathing hitch as she stared back at him with narrowed eyes.

But then suddenly, as her gazed roamed all over him, they snapped wide open and she stumbled back in the grass, tripping over herself.

And she let out a scream.

* * *

 **You guys. You cannot believe how much I enjoyed this chapter. It was so much fun to write, especially the scene with Annabeth and Chiron and Percy and Ares. Gods, that was fun. And then Percy stumbling upon that meadow? Yes please. I just loved this chapter, and I hoped you guys enjoyed their little encounter (; That was my favorite part.**

 **Stay tuned for next Friday, and thank you all for all your sweet and kind reviews- they bring a huge smile onto my face. Every single one of them ((:**

 **ALSO**

 **Im sorry that i couldnt reply to your reviews from the last chapter. I will get on to that right away, so dont worry. I will reply to them as soon as possible (((:**

 **~Kat xxx**


	7. Difficult Soul

**Annabeth**

 _"Never have I dealt  
with anything more difficult  
than my own soul"_

* * *

Annabeth's chest was pounding a million miles per second, her breathing uneven and scratchy as she scrambled up from the ground, who seemed to sway under her feet.

The Demon watched her with wide eyes, and he took a step forward, arm outstretched.

" _No_!" Annabeth shouted sharply. "Don't you _dare_ come near me."

"Please," he said, eyes pleading, and for a moment, Annabeth felt an electric current go up her spine, filling her with an unbelievable feeling. "I won't hurt you."

Annabeth shook her head furiously, feeling her thoughts jumble up and the warmth that had spread through her body be replaced by fear.

He was a _Demon._

And all he had to do was spread his wings to reach her.

"No, no, no," Annabeth muttered, panic rising in her voice. She took a step back and felt her wings open up.

The Demon took a step forward again, just at the edge of the lake and watched at her with wretched eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Annabeth didn't know what he had to say, for the sound of her wings flapping and shooting her into the sky blocked out any other noise.

Including the Demon pleading from below.

* * *

Annabeth ran through the fields of the Divine Land, the Celestial City in the distance, illuminating everything as she ran, her heart in her throat and the thought that the Demon was right behind her in her mind.

The more she thought about it, the more she felt like collapsing to the floor and screaming. Who was he? Why hadnt he attacked her? And why did Annabeth see, even for a split second, a glimmer of kindness and hope shine in his eyes?

He was gorgeous, without a doubt, one of the most beautiful beings she'd ever seen, maybe the most. The second Annabeth looked up and was met with the sight of him, she'd felt as if the very air had been punched out of her. The sight of him was breathtaking. He had been tall, with a muscled yet lean body that she would admit had made her swallow hard. His black shirt had stretched over his chest and shoulders, outlining every curve and muscle that lay beneath it. He had a defined and well-structured face that most mortal woman would fall to their knees for and men would be envious of, with a sharp jaw like the edge of a blade and cheekbones curbing atop his smooth cheeks. Dark eyelashes had framed his eyes, long and soft even from the distance she had seen him from. Windblown, jet black hair the color of a dark void framed his head, black streaks falling into his eyes.

 _His eyes._

Oh, his eyes had made her want to melt into a puddle right then and there. They were like nothing she'd ever seen before. Piercing, bright orbs the color of the sea on a sunny day had stared back at her. Under the light of the moon, the shadows had made them look dark yet full of light at the same time. They'd swirled with something dangerous, like the stirring of a hurricane just before it struck. But in that split second, Annabeth had seen something else too. She'd seen a calm and peaceful light, full of kindness and compassion, like the warmth of the sun on someone's face after the thunderstorm had passed.

Those eyes... they'd held so much in them. They held a raw emotion that had hit Annabeth like a truck, sending her into a frenzy and making her believe it was all a dream, that it was not real, that _he_ wasn't real.

But those eyes had held so much in them, so many secrets, so many feelings.

Many of which Annabeth understood.

Much more than she would've liked.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted when she slammed into something, sending her tumbling into the grass with a yelp.

" _Annabeth,"_ she heard a familiar voice hiss and only then did she realize that is wasn't a some _thing_ but a some _one._

Annabeth's head was pounding, and she swallowed hard as a soft and smooth hand caught a hold of her arm and hauled her up. She blinked, staring into infuriatingly familiar blue eyes.

"Luke?" She asked, swallowing back a gasp as her racing heart continued to pound. "What are you-"

"Where were you?" He asked, blue eyes tracing over her figure and checking for any injuries. His familiar hands came up and cupped her face, thumb brushing over her cheek, and soon her panic was replaced with anger and irritation. "What happened? Annabeth?"

"Demon," she spluttered out, not being able to resist it, digging her nails into his forearms. "I was- he came out of nowhere and-"

" _Demon?"_ Luke demanded, once soft and inquisitive gaze turning alert and dark, voice sharp. "Where?"

"In the Mortal World-"

"The Mortal World?" Luke asked, tone clipped and disapproving. She fought the urge to backhand him across the face. "What were you doing there? Especially this late? You know those stupid Demons like to venture down there at night."

"Luke-"

"Where did you see him exactly?" He asked, cutting her off once again. Annabeth bit her tongue, holding back a scream of anguish.

"In one of the forests beside that big street in the city, the one- the one that has trees that never grow leaves," she replied, and in that moment, she wished she hadn't said anything at all, made up something else, but it was too late. Luke was already turning around to look at the other Angels around them, dressed in their shining light gray and white armor, jaws set and eyes cool.

"You heard her," Luke said without preamble, face hard and eyes dark. "Go see if you can find him."

They all nodded in unison and spread their large and intimidating wings, giving a flap and bursting into the sky like blazing white rockets.

Luke turned back to look at Annabeth, reaching up to capture her chin between his fingers and tilting her head up, eyes burning into hers, inquisitive and questioning.

"Did that beast touch you?" He asked, and Annabeth was surprised at the anger that lay underneath his tone.

She shook her head, swallowing and feeling a pang of irritation.

Luke exhaled slowly, eyes softening. He shook his head once before surprising her by pressing his lips to her, and she had to clench her fists hard to resist from shoving him away.

"Oh my darling," he whispered against her lips, strong arms wrapping around her waist and pressing her against him. "I thought I'd lost you." Annabeth recoiled internally, fighting back a snarl.

After a moment, he broke away, and Annabeth was sure her lips were red and swollen from how hard he'd pressed his mouth against hers. All she wanted to do was reach up and wipe at her mouth furiously, spitting out all his saliva into the grass, but she couldn't, instead remaining quiet and waiting for him to speak.

"Come now," he said, evening his breathing. His blue eyes glittered. "Your Father was worried sick."

* * *

Annabeth had needed an escape.

That had been the only reason she'd ever left the Divine Land. After her talk with Chiron, the discussion leaving her exhausted and angrier than before. As much as she was grateful for Chiron's attempts to help her, she was tired of having to be told the same thing over and over.

 _It's not time. Not just yet._

If it wasn't time now, if it hadn't been for eighteen years, than when would it be?

The more he said those words, the more she wondered just how much he knew.

After the meeting, she'd wandered the building for a while, trying to gather her thoughts but to no avail. Full of frustration and despair, students had started to gradually stream into the Angelic Edifice, polite chatter filling her ears like poison. She'd been forced to go about her school day, feeling like one of those monsters that some mortals often referred to. Zombies, she believed.

Piper had bounded along next to her to every class, some other friends helping drag her along the day, listening to oh-so familiar lectures and demonstrations and procedures that had her wanting to suffocate in her very seat.

" _Annabeth,"_ Piper had said, shaking her shoulder gently and snapping her fingers in her face. " _Are you okay? It's time to go already. The bell rung three minutes ago."_

Her friends had been there, staring at her with cocked heads and amused smiles, fading when they'd seen her distant expression.

 _"Annabeth?"_ Hazel, with her luminous gold eyes and kind face staring at her, a slight frown on her pink lips. " _You okay there?"_

Annabeth had come to her senses, thoughts of darkness and flames instantly fading, much to her irritation and disappointment.

She had forced a smile onto her face, the gesture almost painful. "I'm fine, Hazel. But thank you for your concern."

After that they'd asked her if she wanted to join them on a trip to the Tranquil Quad. As much as she enjoyed their company, at least, most of the time, she refused, saying she didn't feel so good. It hadn't been a lie. Her head had felt like it was pounding a mile a minute, making her dizzy and feel full of vexation. They'd understood, wishing her politely to feel better, Piper shooting her a look of concern, multicolored eyes glittering with questioning.

 _Don't worry about it,_ she'd mouthed, giving her a genuine, small smile. _It's nothing._

Piper had hugged her, giving her curls an affectionate tug, squeezing her reassuringly.

After leaving the Angelic Edifice, Annabeth had slowly walked home, taking a deserted path made out of smooth stone, flowers and beautiful willow trees, shimmering under the sunlight, lining themselves along the path.

She wished she could appreciate it all, the beauty so many Angels saw in it, but she just couldn't. Everything seemed so _placid_ and _disgusting,_ overrated and old. She'd grown up around this world, full of flowers of fire and trees who's trunks were encrusted with glittering crystals. She'd seen it all. It wasn't beautiful to her anymore. It was almost ordinary, a whole shitload of gross perkiness added to it that made Annabeth's eyes roll almost on their accord.

She arrived home around two hours later, the sun already setting in the west and setting the sky ablaze will a million soft colors, bright and powerful.

" _Annabeth?"_ Frederick had called out once she'd closed the door, appearing from the dining room.

" _Hello, Father,"_ she'd replied in hidden vain, groaning internally.

Frederick had stared at her for a moment, assessing her silently. She looked down at the floor, hiding the disdain in her eyes and the sneer dancing on her lips.

" _How did the exams go?"_ He finally inquired, still not coming near her.

" _They went well,"_ she said, a layer of stiffness underneath her tone.

Yet Frederick hadn't noticed it, or bothered to, anyway, nodding and announcing that dinner was ready.

They'd ate in silence, the unspoken words between them clinging heavily to the air, tension so thick she was sure if she took a knife to the air she could slice through it. Sure, they exchanged a few pleasantries here and there, but other than that, no full-fledged conversations were ensured, filling Annabeth's chest with such an aching pain she found herself swallowing her food forcefully, trying hard to keep everything down.

She'd excused herself, claiming she had studying and schoolwork to attend to for the night. Annabeth had practically burst from the dining room, running up into her room with her vision swimming and breathing coming out in short puffs. She'd thrown her door open and shut it behind her, slumping to the floor, shaking and tears blurring in her eyes.

A cool breeze had flown through the open window, chilling her red-hot cheeks and filling her lungs with refreshing and crisp air. She stared at the window, her breaths rising and falling the longer she stared at it, envisioning the Mortal World through it. An image had flashed through her mind, quick and in a split second, but it had stayed imprinted in her mind. A gorgeous meadow with grass as soft as cotton and a lake full of brightly multicolored fish.

As if her body was being controlled, she'd felt herself stand up, her wings snapping out and spreading out, a tugging feeling in her stomach leading her to the window, and soon, down into the Mortal World.

The warm feeling that had been stirring inside her had lead her to a forest in the outskirts of the Mortal World, a peculiar forest who's trees were bare of leaves, even though it was currently summer in that world.

She'd wandered through it for what seemed like an hour, walking forward practically the whole time, until she reached one spot, her body turning left automatically and heading in the direction of a grove of trees, the rising moon shining through the branches.

The second Annabeth stepped through the patchwork of dead trees, a meadow opened up before her.

It had been absolutely gorgeous, stealing her breath from her lungs as she stepped towards it, feeling as if she were walking through a dream. It was incredible- from the sparkles that danced through the night air to the huge lake that covered about a third of the meadow.

As she'd walked through the fields, the grass had turned black and charred underneath her, almost like a dark shadow. But when she stepped away from it, it gradually grew back into the vibrant yet soft green blades they once were.

It was all so beautiful, leaving Annabeth feeling dizzy and content for the first time in... well, since her mother had died.

And then he'd shown up.

The moment she'd looked into those vibrant and breathtaking green eyes, she felt a jolting and whirling feeling at the bottom of her stomach, making her want to walk towards him and envelop her in his hidden light.

And now, looking back on it, she was terrified.

They'd only been near each other for about fifteen seconds and she'd already felt as if she owed her very soul to him, that she _needed_ him to breathe, to live, to _exist._

She didn't understand.

She felt Luke's arm slip around her waist, and she stiffened immediately, her instant reaction being to grab his arm and rip it from its socket, but instead, she looked up at him and gave him a venomous sweet smile.

His lips quirked upwards, and he bent to press his lips against hers, arm tightening around her. It reminded her of a snake, his arm, but instead of trying to squeeze the life out of her, it seemed to try to suffocate the passion for him out of her, passion that was never there, never had been.

Sometimes, in moments like this, when he was grasping her tightly in his embrace and kissing her like she was the very Empyrean Mist itself, trying to keep him alive and breathing, she would remember times when they were children, running through the fields of the Tranquil Quad and laughing and squealing, pouncing on one another to knock each other into the grass, baby cheeks flushed and eyes jubilant.

She sometimes wished they could go back to that, when their love for each other was simply platonic, when she wouldn't have to pretend like she loved him out of pure passion and heated romance. When she wouldnt contemplate on ripping a limb off of him for kissing and touching her.

She broke away, a loud smack resonating from the movement, gripping his arms in a vice-like hold that might've seen and appeared to be to steady herself, when she just simply wanted to something to dig her fingernails into and cause pain, even if it was just a bit.

"Let's go inside," Annabeth said, faking gasping breaths.

Luke nodded and swooped down to brush his lips to hers one final time before tugging her inside the house, where her Father would surely be waiting.

* * *

"Hello?" Luke called, closing the door behind them. "Frederick?" Annabeth gripped the hem of her dress, wishing Luke would just _shut up_ and _leave._

But of course, she didnt say anything. She couldnt.

She heard footsteps approach from the hall, and soon, her Father appeared in the doorway, looking exhausted and disapproving.

" _Annabeth,"_ he said sharply, eyes widening.

The blonde inclined her head, glaring at the floor. "Father."

"Where were you?" He questioned patronizingly, and Annabeth felt anger rush through her veins like a tide of water.

"In the Mortal World," she replied, lifting her head up to look at him, keeping her voice smooth and calm, gaze unwavering.

Frederick drew in a sharp breath, blue eyes flashing with panic. "And just _what_ were you doing there?"

Suddenly, she felt Luke's inquisitive gaze on her, practically voicing the same question her Father had.

"I'd been studying the mortals," she answered, biting the inside of her cheek hard, the metallic taste of ichor dripping on her tongue. "That was all."

"And what else, Annabeth?" Luke asked quietly, stepping close to her.

She clenched her jaw and fought back a snarl. "I... I saw a Demon while I was down there."

Frederick's body stiffened visibly. "What?"

She nodded slightly. "It was only for a second, Father, I left the minute I caught sight of him-"

"And it was a _male?"_ Frederick asked, face haggard. He ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair, making it stick up in different directions. "Annabeth, you _know_ how dangerous the male species of those beasts can be! What on earth were you thinking-"

"I wasn't," Annabeth said, abruptly cutting him off, breaking the Divine Law to _never_ disrespect your elders. And cutting them off was one of them. But she couldn't help it. She was tired and angry and _confused._ She couldn't deal with his shit right now. She wasn't in the mood for it. "I wasn't thinking at all."

Frederick froze, body as stiff as a board. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it, teeth snapping shut with an audible snap.

"We will continue this conversation later," he said quietly, giving Luke a polite nod before exiting the room.

"Annabeth," Luke said from behind her, grabbing her by the arm. "Annabeth, what is going on? Are you all right?"

She stared at the spot where her Father had stood, her throat dry. She swallowed roughly, saliva feeling scratchy against the inside of her mouth. She felt the floor sway under her feet, and she nodded almost in a daze, turning around to face her fiancé. "I'm fine, Luke," she lied, forcing a tight-lipped smile to her lips. "A lot just happened tonight and I- I need to rest for a little. Besides, it's late. I wouldn't want you sleeping on the job tomorrow now would I, my dear?"

Luke stared down at her, gazing into her eyes inquisitively, trying to gauge something, anything. But Annabeth _was_ tired, and she wanted to at last try to get some shut eye. There was no trying to fake the exhausted glint in her eyes or the way her shoulders stooped and make the flush in her cheeks go away.

Luke sighed quietly and brought up a hand, snaking it under her head and pressing his forehead to hers. "Get some rest, then," he whispered, hot breath ghosting her cheeks, making her body stiffen. He kissed her forehead then lay a peck on her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow. Perhaps we can find some time to spend together. Would that be suitable for you?"

His eyes bore into hers, searching and full of calm light. Just the mere sight of those overbearing eyes made her body flush with anger and a sick feeling stir in her stomach.

"Goodnight, Luke," was all she replied with, giving him a gentle smile so fake that if he wasn't so in love with her, he might've even seen right through it and watched the fire of hatred and disgust that burned inside her, brighter than any flame.

He blinked once, as if surprised, before nodding and returning the smile, affectionate and caring. He kissed her one last time before turning and exiting through the doors, letting them shut with a soft click.

* * *

Annabeth sank back into her covers, letting the soft cushion absorb her body and let her body float above the mattress.

She didn't even know how to feel now. Tears of anger burned in her eyes, igniting all of her senses and making her body practically scream in anguish and despair.

She rolled over, clenching the sheets roughly, the fabric digging into her skin. She couldn't take it. She couldn't keep doing this.

 _You have to suck it up,_ her mind chastised in an almost stern tone.

"How much longer?" She sobbed, burying her face into the mattress, clinging on the sheets as if they were her only life source. _Just how much longer do I have to hold back everything in me?_

 _Until I die._

Why did everything have to be so _difficult?_ Why did she have to hide her very own being so everyone, her very own _soul?_

Her throat ached with the almost painful desire to scream, scream until her voice cracked and was so hoarse that when she talked it'd come out as a mere whisper.

"I can't," she cried, body shaking and trembling with every gasp and sob. "I can't."

She didn't know exactly what she meant by those words, but soon, she found herself falling asleep to them, chanting them over and over until the darkness that was sleep overtook her, wiping away any vibrant color and happy feeling that had once been in her vision.

* * *

Annabeth hadn't been able to sleep all night, tossing and turning fitfully, burning sea green eyes filling her dreams every time she closed her eyes and began to relax, almost haunting her.

Every time she'd see him in her dreams, he'd just be sitting in the meadow she'd been lead to that night, a gentle and affectionate smile that almost seemed to be aimed at _her,_ making her body flush with a warm and exquisite feeling.

Yet every time she had tried to take a step towards him, the lake had appeared and she'd fallen into it, bubbles of light swarming her as she sunk to the very bottom, unable to come up as the darkness of the water enveloped her.

Countless of times that night, she woke up gasping for breaths she didn't need, arms flailing around her, her body still feeling fuzzy and warm, those green eyes imprinted in her mind.

 _Who was he?_

It was a peculiar and strange feeling to Annabeth. She'd never felt this way. She'd never had anyone on her mind so long, never had been aching to find out what their name was and how she could see them again.

But he was a Demon.

A ravenous, terrifying beast that would tear her apart the moment he got a chance.

Yet she had a tugging feeling at the bottom of her stomach. _He's not like that,_ some part of her whispered insistently. _He'd never hurt you._

But how did she know that? How _would_ she know that.

All she had done was stare into those eyes, and when they'd locked, everything around her had changed.

She'd seen fires full of blinding light, spreading over the meadow, burning and destroying everything in it's path, and once the flames had passed over, it all had regrown again, growing and growing until it was all as it had been once before, yet this time, even more beautiful.

Now, sitting up in bed, Annabeth shook her head furiously. Her head was swimming with thoughts of him, of that meadow, of fires and light and darkness all mixed together into one disastrous combination.

She stood up shakily, her nightgown sticking to her back, skin layered with a thin sheen of sweat. Running a hand through her tangled mess of curls, she braced herself for today, trying to think of what to do now.

* * *

Refreshed and dressed into clean and cool clothes, Annabeth quickly ran a brush through her hair, thinking over what to do next.

It was early, surely students were already getting ready for school, making last minute preparations.

Narrowing her eyes back at her own reflection, Annabeth peered at the mirror, trying to gauge any major changes in appearance. She stared hard for about ten seconds before realizing how ridiculous she was acting. "What am I thinking?" She muttered to herself, scraping a hand over her face. She felt strange, however, a sort of strange that she could not identify. After stumbling across that meadow and seeing that Demon, some part of her was hoping something changed. But just what exactly, she didn't know.

Huffing, Annabeth snatched her backpack off the plush white ottoman next to the vanity table and exited her room, dreading what her Father had to say.

* * *

The moment she'd been about to open the door, her Father's voice had stopped her.

"Annabeth?" He called, appearing from the same hallway as last night. "May I talk to you for a moment?"

Annabeth squeezed the doorknob so hard her knuckles turned white before releasing it, slowly turning to face Frederick, giving him a small nod. "Of course, Father."

Frederick stared at her for a minute before sighing and leaning against the table at the center of the entrance, gripping it wearily. Annabeth raised her head slightly, peering up at her Father. He looked tired, dark bags under his eyes and streaks of gray hair standing out more than ever now. Stubble lined his jaw and chin, and Annabeth flinched. Her Father never forgot to shave. Ever.

Last night must've done a number on him.

She felt guilt wash over her. Maybe she should have said something. Maybe she shouldn't have overreacted so much.

But immediately, that guilt was replaced by a sorrowful anger that left her feeling overwhelmed and exhausted herself, lungs screaming at her to exhale all that oxygen built up inside her, the painful kind that just wanted to exude the poison and darkness inside her. And oh, how much she wanted to, how much she wanted to simply _let it out_ and breathe it in again and-

"I wanted to apologize," Frederick said, breaking her out of her thoughts. Annabeth's head snapped up. _What?_ "For my behavior last night. I shouldn't have bombarded you with so many questions, my daughter. I know you were feeling tired as well and frightened. I am sorry."

Annabeth clamped her mouth shut, disbelief running through her like a coursing river. Had he just... _apologized?_

She almost scoffed. Of _course_ he'd just apologized to her. What more did she expect? He was an Angel, a parent at that. Giving her harsh scoldings weren't in his power. He couldn't do that. He could say the words. Never could let them out.

And sometimes, Annabeth wished he could.

She wanted him to yell at her. To tell her how disappointed he was. To tell her how much he was stressed out about raising her. How frustrated he was with her.

But she knew he never would.

Annabeth didn't even think he was even capable of feeling or thinking any of those things, and the thought of that made aggravation fire up inside her, creating flames that flickered over every other emotion she had, burning every one of them until they were nothing but piles of ashes.

Yet when she looked into her Father's eyes, full of sorrow and hopeful light, she knew she couldn't say anything except the words she knew he was expecting to hear, the words any other Angel _should_ reply with.

"It's all right, Father," she ground out, trying desperately not to let emotion fill her voice. "I understand."

Frederick's shoulders relaxed at her words, and he rubbed a hand through his hair, exhaling quietly.

"Very well," he said, standing up and giving her a soft smile. "Have a nice day at school today, darling."

* * *

Annabeth practically tore down the path once she closed the door, running towards the city until she was wheezing and her mind was whirling, clear of any thoughts of the conversation she'd just had.

God, how awful it had been.

She wished she could've said something, anything at all, that was different from the words that had really left her mouth.

Anything that she would've truly meant.

She took the steps up to the Angelic Edifice two at a time, not caring that her heart was pounding a million miles per minute, breath still not having eased itself.

All she wanted was to go inside, to shut herself somewhere, away from all the Angels crawling through the city, greeting her with kind smiles and shining eyes of admiration.

" _Athena's daughter,"_ they would whisper, watching her every move with wide, calculative eyes. " _Look how grown and beautiful she has become. Athena would be proud."_

 _No,_ Annabeth thought as she closed the door behind her. _She wouldn't._

How disappointed her mother would be.

And with that thought in mind, Annabeth shouldered her backpack and walked down the aisle, heading towards the mass of Angels that were already walking through the halls.

* * *

Annabeth droned on through her classes, listening to her friends babble on about who knows what, laughing and smiling and simply enjoying each other's company, their mere presence radiating joy and excitement.

But Annabeth hadn't been paying attention. The thought of her Father and the meadow were swirling through her mind, overtaking any other room for any other more significant thoughts. And the image of sea green eyes in her mind simply made her feel even more overwhelmed, as if the very pair of green orbs were watching her now.

"Annabeth?" Chiron said after class, beckoning her over as the rest of the Angels politely filed out of the class, ever so quiet. Annabeth gripped her books tightly to her chest, making her way over to the teacher, heart in her throat.

Chiron taught the Angels the history of the whole ordeal. He taught them myths about what the mortals believed and what they saw in their minds. He talked to them about the Mortal World and how it had revolutionized throughout the centuries, moving with the stature of the Divine Land.

He also lead the class of the Guardians, a group of Angels sent to the Mortal World to guide and protect certain mortals they were assigned to, switching off every once in a while. They were normally sent to those who needed guiding the most, who needed a push in the right direction better lives and choices.

And Annabeth had to take on that leading role.

"Yes?" She said sharply, voice like glass. She faltered immediately, flinching. "Sorry- yes?"

Chiron peered up at her, perching his glasses atop his head. "Are you all right? I had to call your name three times to get your attention, and not once did you raise your hand to answer a question. You normally always do. Is everything okay?"

Annabeth clenched her teeth and resisted the urge to wince. As much as she hated the Angelic Edifice and everyone in the Realm of Angels, she did like to learn, regardless of what the lesson was. Retaining new information simply fascinated her, whether she liked the facts or not. It was a trait she'd gotten from her mother, and she always made sure to cherish it dearly.

But Annabeth had been lacking. This whole day she hadn't been able to pay attention. Everytime she saw a shade of any sort of green, his eyes flashed in her mind, and she instantly felt like screaming and the urge to punch something. God, how good that sounded.

"Im... fine," Annabeth replied, swallowing. She couldn't tell Chiron about the meadow, as much as some part of her wanted to. It wouldn't be fair, in a way. And for once, Annabeth wanted to keep something to herself without having to tell Chiron and bear just another thing on his shoulders. The poor man already had enough to deal with, and sharing her emotions and overwhelment would simply tire him out. She couldn't do that.

Besides, she didn't even know what that place _was._

"Are you sure, Annabeth?" Chiron asked in a gentle voice, brown eyes soft and questioning. "Whatever it is, you know you can confide in me."

She sighed, biting her lip. "Yes... I know. Thank you, but I'm perfectly fine. I was simply tired, thats all. Tomorrow I'll be better."

She tried for a smile, and she could feel just how strained it must've looked. Yet Chiron returned the gesture with all sincerity, reaching up to pat het arm.

"Then have a nice day, Annabeth."

* * *

Once Annabeth had gotten out of the classroom, she'd darted in the direction of the library, her mind filled with echoing thoughts and voices that made her want to scream.

The halls were empty now, the students having already gone into their classes. But since this was Annabeth's study period, she got to get a chance to go into the library.

To look for what, she didn't exactly know.

She walked in, nails digging into the material of her folder. Annabeth came in here often, a sort of safe haven for her where she could clear her mind and simply endorse herself in the many books that were there to her disposal.

She inhaled, trying to keep herself calm before exhaling, blinking a couple times. Then, she walked towards the librarian's desk, where a kindly woman sat with glasses perched on her button nose and silvery hair pinned up into a loose bun. She was currently reading a book, so intrigued by it that her brown eyes were as wide as saucers and lips were parted to let in a gasp.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth said, hugging her books to her chest, silently wishing they were enough to suffocate her.

The Angel didn't look up, her wings as tense as wire behind her.

"Miss?" Annabeth pressed, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

The woman finally looked up, a dazed expression on her face before her gaze focused on Annabeth, and a sweet smile melted across her lips. "Hello, Annabeth. How may I help you?"

Annabeth bit her lip, trying not to dig her teeth into the skin so hard. "Where can I find... um, a book about... myths revolving around certain... angelic places?"

She cursed herself for her lack of concentration and constant stuttering. And the fact that the librarian, who knew her name just like anyone else, blinked twice showed how surprised she was about Annabeth's speech.

The Angel furrowed her eyebrows and thought for a second. "Angelic places... hm, yes, I think so. Follow me."

She jumped off the stool and revealed herself to be very short, so small she thought for a second that she was around ten years old. But no, the woman was in her late ages, wrinkles forming around her eyes and mouth.

She led Annabeth to a far back corner of the library, where the shelves were dusty and looked ages old. There was no one in that area, secluded and alone.

"No one really ventures over here," the woman said, soft brown eyes roaming through the shelves. "I don't quite know why. But I believe you'll find something around... here."

She pointed to a section in the middle of the shelf, where Annabeth was pretty sure cobwebs were starting to form. She shuddered inwardly. As glorious and beautiful the Divine Land might be, it still had it's creepy crawlies roaming around every corner.

It took Annabeth a second to reply, staring wide eyed at the bookshelf. But the woman's beam and sparkling eyes snapped her back to reality. "Okay... thank you, miss."

"Anytime, Annabeth," the Angel replied, patting her arm and smiling serenely before walking away, giving Annabeth a chance to breathe and roll her eyes.

"Lets see now," she muttered quietly to herself, walking leisurely towards the shelf. Her heart started to pound faster, every step almost like the sound of her heartbeat. What if she didn't find anything? What if everything had been a dream? What if that place had only been a one time thing?

Well, she'd have to find out.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! So sorry for the wait- I've been busy )): But here it is! I hope you guys liked it! I know its a filler chapter, and I hate that, but don't worry, Percy and Annabeth will meet each other in the next chapter, but you'll have to wait until next Friday!**

 **I feel super sucky about this chapter, but oh well, I hoped you guys enjoyed it either way. Once again, I love you all. You guys rule my world and make me smile so much, thank you.**

 **AND OMFG YOU GUYS. ALMOST 100 REVIEWS? GAHAHAHAH IDK WHAT TO SAY?! THANK YOU ILY YOU GUYS SO MUCH IMMA CRY THANK YOU!**

 **Love you guys om-**

 **~Kat xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Beautifully Misplaced

**Annabeth**

 _"she was beautifully out of place. Sometimes I believe she intended to be the moon during the day."_

* * *

 _Meadow of Reflection._

A meadow that showed one's true self, from the touch of the petal of a flower to a simple glance in the lake.

Everything reflected off of who you truly were.

After about two hours of paging through book after book and earning paper cut after paper cut on her fingers, she had found it.

Annabeth had been running out of books to go through, and after the tenth one, she had started to get nervous. What if no book spoke of it? What if no one had ever even encountered it before? Had it all just been an illusion, a trick of her dark and twisted mind?

But no. It was real.

The blonde Angel had finally found what she was looking for in a heavy, leather-bound book labeled _Ethereal._ She rolled her eyes. With a name so vague, how would she have expected herself to ever find it?

Yet it described the meadow so well, that one word. It had seemed too gorgeous and mythical to be true, to be _real._

But now, here was Annabeth, her eyes practically scraping every word off the dusty and moldy page, echoing and repeating themselves over in her mind.

The Meadow of Reflection had formed in a spot where light from the Realm of Angels shone through the clouds and onto that special spot, the ground made from the charring sky of the Demon Realm, colliding to make the enchanting field.

The Meadow was hidden however, shielded from the wandering gaze of mortals so as to never be found by the humans. But Demons and Angels- they had to have a sort of connection to it. A very important one.

And as in its name, Angels and Demons who were conflicted about themselves, about their very souls, got a chance to find the place and see who they truly were in the form of nature.

But that rarely, rarely ever happened.

Twice in the millennia the Angels and Demons had existed had the Meadow been found, and in those two times, one Angel and one Demon separately, they had never returned, frightened by what they'd seen and too terrified to return.

And now, Annabeth had found it.

Yet she hadn't been terrified by the place. No. Instead, she felt completely and utterly drawn to it. Even now, sitting in the wooden chair, she felt her wings twitching behind her, practically begging to be spread and permitted to fly down to the Mortal World and into the Meadow.

Now, she wondered whether he would be there.

Perhaps he would. Or maybe, she thought with a peculiar pang in her heart, vicious and wrenching, he wouldn't.

Those sea green eyes burned in her mind, full of darkness and blinding light, secrets hidden behind a curtain kept closed, waiting for someone to pull the string to be revealed to everyone in the world.

That familiar tug in her gut pulled, as it had started happening every time she thought of him. Her insides burned slowly yet painfully, yearning to go near him. To do what, she did not know.

Annabeth sighed, clenching her jaw. There were a lot of things she didn't know, a lot of things she didn't have an answer to.

"Annabeth!" Someone yelled over her shoulder, a hand reaching out to shut her book close, making her jump in her seat.

"What the-" she started viciously before snapping her mouth shut, pressing her lips tightly together.

Suddenly, Leo was in front of her, grinning impishly, dark curls falling into his glinting brown eyes. "We found you!"

"That's... great?" Annabeth replied, fighting back irritation. Leo was a great friend, but sometimes he could be just a bit too overexcited.

"Hey there, princess," Piper's familiar voice said from behind, her hand reaching out to stroke her hair once before pulling out a a chair and sitting near her.

"Annabeth! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Hazel said, coming to her side and placing a small hand on her shoulder.

Hazel was small, with a petite figure and luminous gold eyes that shone like light reflecting off gems. She had curly cinnamon colored hair and soft cocoa brown skin, a kind face and a sweet, shy smile.

"What were you looking at?" A male voice asked, coming to stand behind Piper, who was studying the book with a blank expression, multicolored eyes unreadable.

The male Angel in question was Piper's boyfriend, Jason Grace.

Jason was handsome enough, with features that seemed to follow on any regal leader. He had cropped blond hair, electric blue eyes that came off as intimidating at first but wore off once you got to know how calm and sincere he was. He was pretty broad shouldered, with a nicely toned figure that Piper was constantly caught staring at and being teased for it.

He had a scar on his upper lip, but for whatever reason, he didn't even know where he'd gotten it from.

There was a lot about Jason that they didn't know about, most things even Piper had no answer to. Sometimes, when Jason was in one of his thoughtful, quiet moods, she saw the way his eyes flashed with something darker, memories playing among his mind and him getting frustrated for not remembering anything, making Annabeth skeptical more than once.

But if Piper loved him, he was okay with Annabeth.

Suddenly, Annabeth felt all four pairs of eyes on her, and she remembered how she'd been asked a question.

"Oh, um... it's nothing, really. Just wanted to spend free period reading and I guess I got caught up. Sorry," she replied, trying hard to keep her voice light and airy.

Hazel frowned, looking around the deserted, dark corner they were currently in. "In this musty old corner?"

Annabeth huffed out out a laugh. "Yeah... I hadn't seen the books in this area before and thought it'd be nice to check them out."

"Oh, Annabeth, Annabeth," Leo tsked, shaking his head, grin playing on his lips. "There hasn't been a single book in this library you haven't read. Give yourself a break, girl. And give these books some room to breathe while you're at it, yeah?"

Annabeth was suddenly struck by how much mischief and twisted humor lurked beneath Leo. Even that grin he always had on, the one that made most Angels wary, had to be downplayed by him. Sometimes Annabeth wondered if Leo had been born in the wrong Realm, having to censor his jokes and statements with more appropriate words when he was around others that weren't them. It saddened Annabeth, but once again, there was nothing she could do about it.

"Sure Leo," she said slightly dryly, giving a good-natured eye roll that only they were familiar to.

"Teachers were asking where you were off to," Hazel said, peering at her curiously. "So I told them I had no idea."

Annabeth winced internally. She'd forgotten almost entirely that she was at school. Shit. "I'll make sure to pass by and tell them what I was doing. I'm sure they'll understand. Where's Frank?"

She was desperate to change the subject, wanting to steer the topic away from what she had been doing. Maybe she'd tell Piper later, but the rest of them, as much as she may like them and consider them close friends, she couldn't possibly tell them. Not without them thinking the worst of her.

The thought made her throat burn, and she swallowed with difficulty. No. She could never tell the rest of them.

"Annabeth," Leo said loudly, snapping his fingers in front of her, jolting her out of her reverie.

"Yeah?" She asked, blinking rapidly. She could practically feel Piper's intense eyes burning holes into her head, but she couldn't bear to look at her, not without getting a meaningful look full of questions she didn't even have answers to.

"I called your name three times. What's wrong with you? Are you thinking about Luke again?" Leo announced, giving her a devilish grin that did not match his white wings. She felt a mild amusement pass through her. If she could relate to any of them, Leo would probably be the most.

"What? No," She replied almost too quickly, digging her nails into her thighs, desperate to remove the white jeans that kept her from pinching her skin so deliciously. "Did you ask me something or what?"

"We were thinking about heading to the Tranquil Quad for a picnic after we got out," Jason explained, grabbing Piper's chin and tilting her head up to bend down and press his lips to hers.

Leo faked a gag, which would be pretty rude by Angel standards, but Annabeth didn't care, instead a dry smile played on her lips. Hazel flushed at the display of emotions. She was always the shy, hesitant one when it came to relationships, being in one with Frank Zhang, a quiet, kind and considerate Angel that didn't actually annoy Annabeth.

"So, will you come?" Piper asked, face flushed as she pulled away from Jason, eyes vibrant and shining. Annabeth felt an ache in her heart, for some inexplicable reason. Piper was amazing and believed in love so much it was unreal, as much as she tried to conceal that fact. Seeing her happy made Annabeth feel just a slight jolt of love for her friend, and that small amount alone felt way too overwhelming for Annabeth already. She couldn't imagine feeling her whole body ignite with the feeling. Just the thought of it made her sure that it would destroy her.

But if Jason Grace dare hurt Piper in any form, she would sure as hell destroy him, Angel or not.

Annabeth looked at Piper, her friend's expression hopeful, yet beneath thst she saw a layer of apprehension and inquisitiveness, darkening Piper's eyes.

Annabeth spread her lips into a strained smile.

"Yes, of course I'll come."

* * *

"You never answered my question earlier," Annabeth said as they strolled out the doors of the Angelic Edifice, other students surrounding them and politely manuevering around them as to not bump into one another too forcefully. "Where's Frank?"

"Oh," Hazel said, curls bouncing as they walked down the steps. "Grandma Zhang was sick, so he stayed home to help take care of her. She should have been cured by now. At least... I hope she got better."

Hazel's gold eyes dimmed. Frank's grandmother had a bit of a temper, slightly cranky given her old age. Having lost his mother to a fallout with some Demons, Frank had continued to be raised by his grandmother. She'd raised him to be kind and considerate of others, and even though he had a knack for knocking things over and tripping over nonexistent items, he was a sweetheart, capturing Hazel's heart at a moment's notice.

Yet lately, Frank's grandmother had been having some health issues. She'd stopped using her wings years ago, her body no longer having the will and strength to support herself with them. She's been getting worse and worse each coming year, and from what Frank said, she'd be faded away just like his mother, another shrine to add to the Field of Angels; a place in the Divine Land where they remembered Angels who had died- almost like the cemeteries they have in the Mortal World.

Annabeth's mother had a shrine there as well, and not only that, yet a statue made for her in the temple that rested on the hill of the Field.

Normally, Annabeth did not visit the statue of her mother It was a rare case that she ever did. Whenever she did, it was to have a moment of silence, where she could block out all the voices in her head and try hard to remain calm and pieced together.

She didn't like going, however. More than once she found herself talking to herself, murmuring about past events and how her day had gone, sobbing about how awful it had been and digging her nails into her palms until ichor was dripping onto the marble floor. Never does Annabeth feel so alone than when she goes to the Field of Angels.

When Angels die, they are reincarnated in the body of a baby mortal, with no memory of their life in the Realm of Angels whatsoever. It went the same for Demons as well. But as far as she knew, it was very difficult trying to find the spirit of the Angel or Demon someone once knew in a mortal baby when they were born. Thus, some never tried. And when the mortals died, they were born in the body of an Angel or Demon, depending on how good or bad they'd been in life.

At times, Annabeth wondered what mortal she'd been, what kind of human she'd been in her past life to be this difficult. But she couldn't remember a single thing whatsoever. No one could. Not even a certain something or someone could trigger a memory of a past life. In a way, everyone was born their own person, a completely new being with their own life and own memories and own feelings.

Thinking about it made Annabeth's head whirl.

"All right slow pokes!" Leo shouted as they turned in the direction of the Tranquil Quad. He spread his wings, glimmering in the sunlight, the rays reflecting off his wicked grin. Once again, Annabeth stared dumbfounded at how easily he could pull off the mischievous gesture without attracting everyone's wide-eyed looks. If she were to smile like that, she was sure as hell the whole City would stop to stare and judge.

"See ya there!" The dark, curly-haired Angel called, flapping his wings into the air.

Piper rolled her eyes, a smile ghosting across her lips. She lightly shoved Jason, just enough to remove his arm from around her shoulders. "Move it, Grace. You're holding me back." At Jason's befuddled expression, she laughed and opened her wings, soaring into the sky after Leo.

Jason soon followed with a chuckle, surpassing them both the second he was in the air, leaving Piper and Leo complaining after him.

Hazel sighed, a soft smile gracing her lips. "Seeing them all just makes me so... happy."

Annabeth winced internally. She wished she could always say the same.

But then Hazel turned her bright gold eyes to look at her, and she was forced to smile back.

"Come along then," Hazel said, linking her elbow through Annabeth's. Her luminous gold orbs glittered under the sun. "We can't be left behind now, can we?"

And then, staring at Hazel's genuinely kind and compassionate, small face, Annabeth felt a bona fide smile slightly tilt her lips. Yet still, it came with much difficulty.

At least it was something.

"I guess not. Let's catch up, shall we?"

* * *

Hazel and Annabeth ended up winning.

The cinnamon-haired Angel laughed as she swooped down into the flowers, landing lightly on her back.

"Who's the slowpoke now, Leo?" Hazel laughed, the flowers rustling along with the sound, almost as if they were giggling themselves.

Leo frowned and sat down on the grass with a huff. "That's not fair and you know it, Haze. Annabeth's fast."

Annabeth shrugged, trying to come off as nonchalant, even though she was itching to go back to the library and read more about the Meadow of Reflection.

Annabeth did quite enjoy the company of all of them, but on her bad days, she wanted nothing to do with them, at times finding herself trying hard not to lose her temper and snap at one of them.

But right now, she was actually a bit more relaxed, her mind clear after that flight. She just hoped the memory of those burning green eyes wouldn't ruin it.

They heard a shriek, and she looked up to see Jason capturing Piper in his arms and twirling her in the air, a bright smile lighting her face, her laughs seeming to brighten the sky.

Jason flapped his luminous white wings, edged with a soft yellow, marking him as the son of Zeus Olympus, born from a great line of powerful leaders.

Zeus was the head of the Council of Angels, and now, Jason was the heir to the seat.

Annabeth couldn't think of how well he would fit the role.

Jason was considerate and stern, yet listened to what others had to say with open ears and a gentle expression, yet with a voice that could carry across a field full of Angels, instantly silencing them and turning their full attention to everything he had to say.

Now, Jason pressed his lips to Piper's, swallowing her laughter.

"Really?" Leo groaned, pressing his hands to his face. "Why? Why does this have to happen _every_ time?"

"Leo," Hazel chastised. "Let them be."

"You're just mad Calypso hasn't even bothered to send a look your way," Annabeth said with a smirk, leaning back in the grass.

"That- that is _not_ true!" Leo spluttered, cheeks flushing.

"Oh yes it is," Hazel teased, smiling brightly.

"They're both right, Leo," a male voice said, coming from behind them. "No point in denying it."

Hazel gasped and whirled around, her expression brightening even more, if that was possible. "Frank!"

She jumped up and ran over to the tall, muscled young man walking towards them with a sweet smile on his babyish face.

Hazel jumped and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, causing him to stumble back slightly and blush furiously.

"Frank!" Leo grinned crazily. "My man, you made it!"

Frank rolled his eyes and gave Leo a reluctant smile before laughing.

Leo might have had a crush on Haze a while ago, and ever since Frank and her had started dating, Frank had kept an eye on Leo, watching his every moment. But, they'd become friends and Frank had gotten a chance to breathe when they'd discovered that Leo had a sort of admiration for Calypso Atlas- a sweet, beautiful girl that they'd recently met.

Jason and Piper dropped to the ground, both smiling brightly and cheeks flushed, eyes glinting.

"Jesus," Leo said, shaking his head. "You guys- we already ate. You spent so much time making out we finished all the food. Sorry."

Hazel shoved his head lightly. "Leo, be quiet. Frank, did you bring everything?"

He smiled and pulled a basket from behind him, covered with a plaid cloth. "You bet."

"Finally!" Piper exclaimed, grabbing Jason's hand and pulling him to the ground. "I'm starving."

Hazel laid out the blanket on the grass, and soon, food was spread out among them and they were all eating contentedly, enjoying the warmth of the sun on their faces and the nice fuzzy breeze.

Well, except Annabeth.

But she did have to admit; Frank made a fucking good peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"So..." Jason started, spreading some peach jam onto a brownie before biting into it. He raised an eyebrow at Annabeth. "How's your dad doing? I haven't heard from him in a while."

Piper made a face at him, staring at the jam-covered brownie as if it were poison. "That," she said, pointing at the baked good, "is the grossest thing I've ever seen."

Annabeth stiffened, crinkling the plastic cup she was holding, causing the water in it to spill out and over her hand. "He's doing fine."

They all stared at the destroyed cup and the water dripping down her hand, wide-eyed and quiet.

Piper shot her a look, one that clearly said _watch it._

Fuck you, Jason.

Piper cleared her throat. "Anywho," she said, voice straining to be cheerful. "I didn't see Calypso. Any idea where she might've been?"

All eyes turned to Leo, who turned beet red from the tips of his slightly pointed ears to the bottom of his neck.

"Why are you asking me?" He demanded, gulping down some water. "I don't know _everything_ about her."

Hazel smiled slyly. "Of course you don't. What were we thinking? You wouldn't know."

"She wanted to spend the day working on her garden," he said quickly, biting into a brownie and swallowing hard.

"Aha!" Piper said, laughing. She poked Leo in the side, causing him to squirm and shriek indignantly. "You can't possibly lie to us, Leo. You should know that by now."

Annabeth bit her lip. She's been lying to them all ever since she met them, Piper being an exception. So maybe Leo couldn't, but for now, she could.

"Wharevr," he muttered, mouth full of brownie. She was assuming he meant "whatever."

"How'd you start talking to her anyway?" Jason inquired, grabbing an apple and taking a bite of it.

"Oh, you know," Leo said, waving dismissively. " _She_ came to talk to _me._ She just couldn't resist all this Leo-Charm."

They all groaned, and Piper grabbed a bunched up napkin and threw it at him. "Come on, Leo. What _really_ happened?"

Leo threw up his hands. "I'm telling you! She came to talk to me!"

They all stared at him blankly.

"We all know that's not true," Annabeth said, shaking her head.

"Fine," he grumbled, crossing his arms. "So Calypso and I take the same building workshop, and she was literally the only female there and was also really pretty so _of course_ I was attracted to her, because, come on. So, after a whole week of her not even sparing a glance my way-" he scoffed at this- "-I decided it was time to make my move. She was working on making this table and it was practically almost done, and so I walked over to her, reciting everything I was gonna say to her in my head."

"Oh no," Frank groaned, covering his face with his hands and shaking his head. "This already sounds terrible."

"Wait, hold on, hold on. I'm not done yet," Leo said, making a placating gesture with his hands. "So I walked over to her station, right? I was so busy thinking about what I was gonna say and how I could already smell her scent and how she had such a nice smile, that I didn't notice all the wires bunched up around the floor. By the time I started nearing them, she'd looked up and saw me, and I smiled, and in that precise moment, my foot caught on a wire and I tripped. They make us absorb our wings into our bodies so we won't accidentally knock something over with them, but since I have _such_ amazing reflexes, my wings snapped out and started flapping, and I knocked over a light and some supplies off a desk and I flew straight into Calypso's project. I ended up crushing her table completely and destroying it, because you guys, I'm just so lucky."

Piper and Hazel burst out laughing, giggling and gasping for air, clutching their stomachs and leaning on their boyfriend's. Annabeth allowed a smile to slip through, even a laugh because she could _definitely_ see that all happening.

Jason was rubbing his forehead in exasperation, and Frank looked as if he didn't know whether to laugh or sigh in exasperation. Instead, he grabbed a brownie and saluted Leo. "Only you, Leo Valdez."

"Wait, you guys, that's not the end of it," Leo said, wincing.

"There's more?" Hazel gasped, bursting into another laughing fit.

"Unfortunately," Leo grumbled. "So, after I'd so merrily fallen on top of the prized project of the one girl I actually had a chance with-" Jason snorted at this "- she was staring down at me like I'd just broke the Divine Law."

"What'd she do?" Hazel hiccuped another giggle.

"Nothing," Leo said, digging his hands into his hair. "She stared at me for like, a minute before the teacher walked over and started helping clean up everything."

"You didn't say sorry at all?" Piper asked, face incredulous. Leo shook his head solemnly. "Leo!"

"Im sorry!" He protested, throwing his hands up. "I didn't know what to say or do, so I just left."

"Oh my goodness," Piper muttered, fighting a laugh. "You know, you're the real ladies man, Leo."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he sulked, biting forlornly into a strawberry.

Annabeth looked out towards the sky, the sun setting in the distance, blazing the sky into that mixture of pastel colors all Angels found so beautiful.

She didn't.

But now, she had never been more relieved to see that sunset, only a couple hours more till the bright moon rolled in.

Then she could go to the Meadow.

* * *

They finished the rest of the food, talking and laughing and recalling embarrassing stories and moments in the past. It was enough to make Annabeth forget about the Meadow. To forget about _him._

Even if it was for a bit.

After eating, Jason and Piper had run off to the field, taking turns tackling each other into a hug and knocking themselves over into the grass.

Once, Piper had tried to fly into the air when Jason caught her ankle and pulled her back, and underestimating his strength, sending her crashing smack into him, giggling and bubbling with laughter.

The sight had given Annabeth a sharp pang, sending her into a frenzy of emotions she tried hard to ignore.

But some were just too hard to brush off as easily.

She felt so guilty sometimes. So out of place amongst the Angels she called her friends. While they were off being kind and laughing and being happy like it wasn't hard at all, she was surrounded by darkness and poisonous thoughts she endeared so much.

If they found out about all that, what would they think of her?

Leo was currently recounting one of his silly stories, making Frank shake his head and sigh in exasperation and Hazel laugh.

Yet Annabeth wasn't listening, instead looking across the field of the Tranquil Quad, watching the fire flowers flicker in the wind and the crystal flowers glimmer and shine under the light of the sky, thinking of that one Demon with eyes like the ocean.

What if she went and he wasn't there? What if he never came back at all? What if he was like the rest of them- too scared to return?

She clenched her hands into the fabric of the blanket, tightening her jaw. She had to _stop._ If she went, it was to see what else she found out. Not to see if he returned.

"Annabeth?" It was Hazel, staring at her with a look of concern. "Are you all right? You look a million miles away."

Annabeth forced her features to relax, to soften as she always made them to be, smile spreading across her lips. "I'm fine, sorry. I was just... thinking."

They all looked at her like they wanted her to elaborate on that, and when she didn't, Leo clucked his tongue.

"So, Frank," he started, eyes flickering warily to his friend. "How's Grandma Zhang?"

Frank's expression instantly saddened, face visibly tightening. Annabeth felt like hitting Leo upside the head. Didnt he know how sick she was?

"She's..." Frank shook his head, looking down at the blanket. "Not doing as well as I hoped."

Hazel shot Leo a look, making him wince and ears turn pink. "Man, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. Everything just got so awkward and we hadn't asked about your grandma so I thought-"

"It's all right, Leo," Frank said, straining a smile. "Don't worry about it."

Annabeth bit back a sigh of anguish. As hard as she was on him, Frank sure loved the old woman.

The sky was turning a dark blue, the moon now visible through the colors.

"I-I need to start heading home now," Annabeth announced, stretching her limbs. "My Father didn't want me out so late, and I've got homework to do."

Hazel nodded. "I think we should all start going. Help me clean up."

They put away all the plates and cups, helping fold the blanket and push it back into the basket, everything neatly put away.

Leo squinted his eyes, looking across the field. "Ugh," he said, making a face. He brought his hands up and cupped them around his mouth into a megaphone. "JASON, PIPER- YOU CAN STOP KISSING NOW. WE'RE LEAVING."

Instantly, two figured jumped up from the grass, both looking disheveled and caught off gaurd.

Piper scowled at Leo once they'd walked up to them. "Leo, stop assuming Jason and I are always kissing. That's not the only thing we ever do."

Leo quirked an eyebrow, putting his hands up defensively. "I'm just saying. It sure looked like it. But okay, Pipes. Whatever you say."

* * *

When Annabeth got home, she was surprised to see that her Father hadn't come to the door to bombard her with questions.

Frowning, and feeling a little more than relieved, Annabeth slung her backpack off her shoulder and tucked her wings into her body, beginning to walk down the hall.

She walked quietly, heading in the direction her Father's study was in.

A soft light emitted from the room, the door cracked slightly open. Annabeth peered in through the slit, momentarily feeling a shock of confusion go through her. Frederick never left any lights on, and it was late; he would've gone to sleep by now.

She pushed open the door softly and found Frederick at his desk. Asleep.

Annabeth stood frozen looking at him, watching his back rise and fall with every breath. About fifteen pages full of writing lay scattered around her Father. The window was opened, suggesting that doves must've delivered the messages.

Waking him up would've been a good idea, but watching him, with his face so relaxed and features so calm and composed, she realized that she hadn't seen him like that in... forever.

So, feeling a sharp pang in her heart, she closed the door and walked away.

* * *

The leaves crunched under her feet as she walked, finding an eerily calm satisfaction in the sound.

After leaving her Father's study, she had gone up to her room and changed into some black jeans and a dark gray flowing shirt with a pattern of blood red flowers.

Then, she'd stood by her window, wondering just how this might go down.

What would she say? What would she do? What if he didn't even go?

She bit her lip hard, with enough force to make herself bleed, the coppery taste of blood steeling her nerves.

 _Annabeth Chase,_ her mother's voice had echoed in her mind. _You will get through this, one way or another. You musnt ever doubt yourself about anything at all._

Yet now, walking through the forest, she was definitely having second thoughts.

The moon was shining high above, not nearly as bright and luminous as it did in the Divine Land, but it provided some light. Just a very little amount.

From the Divine Land, she couldn't see the Meadow of Reflection. It was hidden out of sight from up there even from her. All she could see was the patchwork of naked trees and the street that opened up at the edge of it, full of bustling mortals going to and fro.

She felt antsy. More than she should be. Her nerves were on fire, and more than once had she pondered going back up to the Land and hiding away from all of this, pretending she never saw anything in the first place, that she never saw _him._

But she knew she couldn't. There was something- _something_ about that place that had made her feel safe, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. She knew that if she didn't go back she'd have a piece of her torn away completely, charred into ash and blown away. She'd end up like the Angel and Demon that had also discovered the Meadow in the first place, never going back and destroying herself completely and utterly, never having a chance to find out what that could mean, what any of that meant at all for her.

And how different she was.

Then she felt it, that oh-so familiar tug in her gut, yet this time much stronger. She felt butterflies erupt in her stomach, making her stumble slightly. _What the hell?_

She felt herself turn involuntarily to the left, where a grove of bare trees stood close together. The light from the moon shone through the bare branches, pointing towards her in a way that reminded her of a spotlight, as if alerting everyone where Annabeth Chase was.

She careened towards the patch of trees, her heart thumping with every step. She swallowed thickly, tasting bile.

What if the place didn't even appear again? What if it was a one time thing? What if everything had completely changed from what she'd seen last night? What if she would find herself all alone? What if- if-

Then she stepped through.

She felt a ripple go through her body, sending her mind into a whirl of thoughts that made her feel disoriented for a moment.

After about three seconds, her mind finally cleared, and she opened her eyes wide.

She felt her blood rush. The meadow was still there- it was real.

And sitting in the grass looking pensive and at peace was _him._

The Demon she'd seen last night.

Annabeth felt her breath catch at the sight of him. The bright big moon shone a light on him, casting an angelic glow around him that turned strands of his jet black hair silver. She saw the lean curves of his muscles stretch under his light gray t-shirt, and even from the distance she was at could she see his long, soft eyelashes, framing what were his beautiful eyes, currently closed at the moment.

He radiated a powerful aura that was trying to force Annabeth towards him, and she felt a deep yearning in her heart so strong it terrified her. Her breathing hitched, suddenly wanting to walk over next to him and sit down in the grass and stare at the sparkles dancing in the air all night, not thinking about any of her problems or worries or darkest thoughts.

As if hearing the change in her breathing, he opened his eyes, as vibrant and dark as she recalled and settled them before, making Annabeth freeze altogether.

A million emotions seemed to flash across his face at once. First bewilderment, then confusion, then awe, and then a look she couldn't decipher.

"You're here," she breathed out, finally finding the oxygen to be able to function.

He nodded slowly, standing up slowly and with caution, as if any sudden move she made would scare her off. She fought a wince. Of course he did, especially after last night.

He held out his arms, eyes locked on her. For a moment, even he looked as if he couldn't seem ti breathe.

"Please don't run off again," he said, voice quiet and soft, his peaceful tone hitting her like a freight train. "I won't hurt you."

Her eyes wandered over him, and then she noticed the two great big black arches portruding from his back, reminding her once again that he was a _Demon._

Yet Annabeth didn't feel scared anymore. Instead, she felt a flicker of emotions she couldn't describe run through her. The fact that he was a Demon didn't frighten her. No. It was those emotions that appeared for one second and were gone the next.

Annabeth gulped and nodded. "I... I know. I won't." She inhaled slowly. "I'm... sorry about running off last night. I guess I panicked."

He nodded, a gentle yet pained smile crossing his face, the hurt in it bringing a pang to Annabeth's chest. "It's all right, I understand."

Annabeth didn't reply, instead staring at him with parted lips, feeling as if it were becoming difficult to breathe under his gaze.

Then, she slowly spread her wings and fluttered over across the lake and towards him, watching as he stared at her as if she were the rarest thing he'd ever seen.

She stepped down on the ground lightly, her heart pounding in her chest, so loud she was sure he could hear it.

"Hi," she said, extending her hand in greeting, a sudden inexplicable anger burning in her stomach since she'd neared him, darkness seeming to spread over her insides as he reached to grasp her hand in his. She felt a shock run through her so powerfully she gripped his hand a little tighter, trying not to stumble back.

He inhaled sharply, pursing his lips, as if feeling it too. Then, he spread his lips into a soft smile that seemed to set a fire ablaze inside her, making it difficult for her mind to process anything.

His smile was as gorgeous as the rest of him.

"Hello," he said, those green eyes burning and bright. "I'm Percy Jackson."

 _Percy._ An odd name, yet the more she looked at him, the more she thought that it could not fit him better. The name itself spoke of power and peace, a gentle undercurrent waiting to embrace her.

She allowed a smile to grace her lips, watching as his eyes widened and flash with a wonder she could not describe.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," she said, nodding slightly. "It's nice to meet you, Percy."

And right then, Annabeth decided that she quite liked the way his name sounded on her lips, continuing to echo in her mind moments after.

* * *

 **There it is folks! I know the ending line was crappy, but whatever. How'd you like this? My apologies for not uploading this in the morning. I've been so busy and stressed this week I was almost gonna upload it tomorrow, but I knew I couldn't do that to you guys so here it is. Schools just throwing everything at me in what it seems like at once, so there's a lot of stuff on my plate. So, if next Friday I dont upload, dont feel discouraged- Im just waiting to finish the chapter up to upload it the next day.**

 **Also- ToA has me dead. I'm still on the floor sobbing. I STILL HAVENT FINISHED IT SO NO SPOILERS PLEASE but I just HAD to add Jasper in this chapter for all those feels.**

 **FUCK YOU RICK OMFG.**

 **I hate him. I really do. Imma go cry again now.**

 **~Kat ((:**

 **P.S THANK YOU FOR OVER 100 REVIEWS! AND IT'S ONLY THE EIGHTH CHAPTER! AGHAGG ILY ALL SO MUCH THANK YOU!**


	9. Caught Between

**Percy**

 _"I think she's caught between who she is and who she wants to be"_

* * *

She was real. She was actually here.

Sitting a few inches away from him.

He remembered the feeling of his heart stopping and breath ceasing the moment he'd looked up and seen her. There had been no hiding his feelings if bewilderment and amazement when he had seen her, the expressions written all over his face, open for her to see.

Hia curtain had opened up just for her.

It was a peculiar feeling, being so near to an Angel. Yet the peaceful calmness that he'd heard normally radiated from them wasn't there with her. Instead, it was a darkness that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, every vein bristling with a tight, oddly satisfying feeling that made him want to get even closer to her.

He swallowed hard. The moment she'd appeared he had started to feel this way, like every inch of his body was on edge, waiting to slip into a dark void where he could find no way out of.

It terrified him.

He looked over at her, watching how the bright streams on moonlight reflected off her magnificent gray eyes, thunderous and dark, a light hiding horrors behind it.

 _Annabeth._

Even her name was beautiful, echoing through his mind over and over until he was sure he'd fall asleep to the sound of her voice repeating it to him.

"What made you come back?"

Her lovely, slightly hoarse voice jolted him out of his reverie, making his skin crackle with a sort of electrical feeling.

"I... I don't really know," he replied, wishing he could provide a more satisfying answer. "It was just a peculiar feeling, I suppose, if that makes any sense."

"Don't worry," Annabeth answered, clenching tufts of grass in her hands. Percy watched with wide eyes as the soft blades of green blackened, like tendrils of midnight between her fingers. "I understand what you mean perfectly."

Her voice was tight and strained, like she was refraining from raising it or biting comments back. He could feel her pain, like a strike to his chest, making his throat tighten uncomfortably, forcing him to swallow thickly.

"You're not a normal Angel," he said, the words leaving his mouth without thinking. "Are you?"

Annabeth didn't turn to face him, staring thoughtfully at the lake, her gray eyes swimming with emotions as cold as ice. Her hands tightened around the blades of grass, charring them away to black ashes.

"No," she said, jaw tightening, eyes burning with an anger so bright he found it hard to look away. "No, I don't suppose I am normal, as you may put it."

His lips parted, the flames in her eyes growing brighter and brighter, beautiful and blazing, making his heart clench uncontrollably.

"And... what brought you here?" He inquired, his voice soft and gentle, a tone he only ever used when his mom and cousins were around him, the only ones who knew how he really was.

Now, Annnabeth did turn to look at him, gray eyes narrowed in a look that was able to resemble both anger and a silent thoughtfullness, silencing any other thoughts going on through his mind.

Her soft lips were set in a hard line, sharpening the features of her face in a way that made her even more beautiful. She looked so angry and hurt, her eyes shining with a dimness that was bright in its own way, in a way that made it seem like others overlooked that light, searching for a brighter one.

Yet Percy had never felt so blinded in his life, staring at that light.

"I guess the same reason as you," she said, staring right at him yet looking like she was gazing somewhere else, somewhere farther away. "A strange feeling that drew me back."

She blinked, focusing back on him, seeming to stare right into his monstrous soul.

He had never felt so vulnerable before, being under that gaze. Yet it was a vulnerability that left his mouth dry and stomach swirling with a warmth he had never known before.

"You're not a normal Demon either," she pointed out with an eerily calm voice. "You don't appear to be."

He opened and closed his mouth, unable to form coherent words. It was just a simple statement, but why was anything she said leaving him speechless and immobile to even breathe?

"I guess not," he said quietly.

She shifted silently, staring at him with an intensity that made him not want to move an inch.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" She asked, her voice a mere whisper, gray eyes dark and inquisitive. "Why haven't you plucked out my feathers one by one until my wings are left bare and I'm unable to fly anymore? Why?"

His breath left him in a sharp exhale, and he stared back at her with eyes as wide as the milky moon. The way she put it so vividly, in a way that made it sound like she _wanted_ that terrible pain, pain that no Angel would ever ask for or deserve. Yet Percy was tempted to give her that pain, just to please her.

That terrified him more than anything, that feeling.

"I suppose I don't want any of that," he whispered softly, raising his gaze to meet her own piercing one. "I don't wish that upon any living being."

But staring at this beautiful young Angel named Annabeth, he wasn't sure he believed that so much anymore.

Annabeth's jaw clenched, the black pupils in her gray orbs like dark pits of eternal malice and destruction, pulling him in and taunting him the more he gazed at them.

"And what about you, Annabeth?" Percy spoke, his tongue relishing the way her name slipped off it so easily, as if he'd said it hundreds of times before. "Why haven't you warded me off yet and gone off to warn other Angels of your sighting of me? Why is it you grit your teeth and clench your fists around this grass and crumble it away into darkness? Why is it your eyes are filled with a discord that belong in no Angel's heart? Why is that?"

Annabeth inhaled quietly, her gaze levelled with his. Her calm demeanor did not waver, her chin not lowering nor her gaze. Instead, she seemed to raise it higher.

"That," she said, voice like frost edging off a blade of ice, cool and controlling and simply drawing Percy nearer to her, "Is something I myself have yet to figure out."

The way she spoke... Percy was pretty sure that hundreds of people could be calling his name and he wouldn't have listened, completely entranced by the sound of her voice.

"And why is that?" He asked softly, eyebrows furrowing together in genuine curiosity.

"Because," she said, almost seeming to choke out the words, face tightening. "There are some things about me I've never been able to say even to my own self."

"Have you ever tried?" Percy questioned, yearning to know more about her and why this pain surrounded her in a thick net that would not let her go.

Her expression darkened, mouth pressing tightly together. "I'd rather not have this discussion," she said, voice quiet as she turned to stare across the water.

"I understand," Percy said, nodding. He understood more than he should, a statement that hit him more than it should.

Yet when he looked at her; the way her face was taught and the sound of the bitterness lying underneath her tone, he saw something in her, saw how she seemed to be stuck between two things. Either with who she was, or who that dark, chaotic soul inside her that shone so dimly yet so bright, wanted her to be.

Annabeth inhaled, swallowing as her gray eyes swirled with darker shades of the color. "Do you?" She said out loud, yet her voice was barely audible, making Percy think the question wasn't for him to answer. "Do you really?"

They were both quiet for a moment, and Percy watched the brightly colored fish swim under the water, acting like neon lights constantly moving beneath the surface, beautiful and entrancing.

Crickets chirped around them, seeming to make an almost song that was constantly buzzing around them, distant and quiet.

"What is this place, anyway?" Percy asked wonderingly, taking a sweeping gaze of the gorgeous field.

Annabeth was quiet, and for a moment Percy thought she wouldn't even answer his question, until her ice cool voice wilted out into the caressing air.

"It's called the Meadow of Reflection," she said, her voice suddenly soft. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is," Percy admitted, nodding. "Nothing like I've ever seen before."

Annabeth hummed softly, the sound, as quiet as it may be, sending a tremor through Percy's body and making him feel light. "Me either."

Percy snapped out of his trance, turning to look at the Angel, furrowing his eyebrows. "I would think the Divine Land must be the most beautiful place you've ever seen."

Annabeth closed her eyes for a moment, looking pensive, before opening them, gray orbs flashing and dancing with fire.

"The beauty in that land is authentic," she said, voice carefully laced with a burning anger that made Percy's heart thump in his chest. "The more you take notice of how fake and masking everything is, that beauty fades and leaves me bored and sick to my stomach." She shook her head, looking around the field. "I could never get tired of seeing this place. Not if I had to stare at it for a hundred years."

"Do..." He started, wondering if this would be a good question to ask. "Do you like it there?"

Annabeth shifted her gaze to his. "The Divine Land?"

Percy nodded, anticipation slowly seeping into his veins.

She smiled, a smile so translucid and vile it made his heart do a gymnastics routine. "Not one bit."

* * *

They spent a while gazing at the sparkle-filled night sky, Annabeth with her golden tanned legs folded underneath her and Percy leaning back on his hands.

He could feel the cold and sharp dark aura that surrounded her rolling off of her in waves, washing over him and making him feel lightheaded that made him never want to go away.

She was so beautiful, not only in looks, but in everything she did and said. He was only beginning to get to know her, not even knowing anything about her family or her likes and dislikes, yet he already felt as if he's known her for years.

He gazed at the bright sparks dancing in the air, floating and slowly moving in an almost free way, carefree and full of contained life.

"What is the purpose of this place? This meadow? How did it get it's name?" Percy inquired, the question suddenly coming to mind.

Annabeth licked her lips, fingers tapping on the ground. "I read that is was supposed to mirror who you really were. It was supposed to reveal things about yourself you didn't know or wasn't sure of. The Meadow is a place only the rarest of beings ever find, hidden from the gaze of mortals, Demons, and even Angels." She paused, for a moment, eyes glittering in the moonlight. "It's said to have been found only twice before. Once by an Angel, and once by a Demon."

Percy nodded silently, almost afraid to ask his next question. "And... what happened to them?"

Annabeth shrugged, eyes brewing with clouds of thunderstorms full of darkness and danger. "They both never came back to the Meadow of Reflection again."

Percy reached to stroke a petal of a white flower, watching with wide eyes as the color began to brighten, the plant soon almost glowing. He took a sharp intake of breath and retracted his hand, the petals of the flower dimming to it's normal color.

"And why would we find this place? At the same time?" Percy asked, part of him wishing he would stop asking so many questions. Yet he couldn't stop. His mind was whirling with newfound information and a rational fear and great feeling of calm and peace to be here. With Annabeth.

But the blonde-haired Angel didn't seem to mind, instead fixing those cold and sharp eyes on him. Under their inquisitive and intelligent gaze, Percy felt his stomach churn with a warm feeling.

"Telll me, Percy," she said, and he felt a jolt at the sound of his name on her soft lips. "Do you like the Infernal Province?"

Percy's heartbeat sped up, the sound of it banging against his rib cage resonating in his head. Why did her small questions make him so deliciously nervous?

Maybe he could lie and say he loved it there, that he didn't have a problem with it at all. But some part of him knew she would and could see right through him and all his blockades of untruths. How?

He didn't have an answer to that yet.

And yet some other big part of him didn't want to lie, a sudden yearning in him to tell her the truth, to tell this beautiful, dangerous Angel the truth.

"I guess I don't," he replied, voice clearer then he expected it to be. "Not as much as I'd like to, anyway."

Annabeth nodded, eyes shimmering with a burning anger that made Percy's throat clog up.

"We both don't seem to like our own realms," she said, looking into his eyes. She cocked her head a little. "And we're both aren't how we're supposed to be. I've never heard of a Demon who smiles without even a glint of danger in the gesture."

"And I've never met an Angel who's eyes burn with a darkness more dangerous than a regular Demon's," Percy counted, a smile curling across his lips, unable to restrict himself.

Annabeth stared at him for a second before a hint of a smile tugged on her lips, that same fiery glint dancing in her eyes.

She looked away towards the sky for a moment, and Percy relished the way how the moon shone off her sharp yer delicate features, outlining the slope of her nose and bow shaped lips, darkening her long eyelashes and giving her golden hair gray streaks.

Suddenly, she looked back at him and took a sharp intake of breath, seeming to steal the air out of his lungs as well.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, eyebrows creasing together in an immediate concern he wished wasn't there.

"Nothing," Annabeth replied, shaking her head. She swallowed, eyes glittering. "I think I should go now. Sunrise must be arriving soon."

"Already?" Percy inquired, staring at the lightening sky, which was slowly turning from a midnight blue into a lightening indigo.

Annabeth stood, wings tucked behind her. She let out a sliver of a smile, beams of moonlight turning the gesture into something wicked, making a shiver pass through Percy's spine.

"Time flies before you know it," Annabeth said bitterly, casting him a sideways glance, suddenly looking hesitant. "I... enjoyed this. I'm glad I returned."

"I'm glad you did too," Percy breathed, standing up as well, his height towering over her. His heart suddenly wrenched. "Will I see you again?"

Annabeth stared at him for a moment, biting her lip so hard he thought she might draw blood, or rather, ichor.

And some small part of him, deep inside, wished she would.

"I hope," Annabeth said, voice a mere whisper. She gave him one last look, something between a scowl and a sliver of a smile as cold as the artic winds in the north.

And with that, she spread her wings and flew into the sky, leaving Percy staring after her feeling flabbergasted and confused.

Yet the smile that spread across his lips was unattainable.

* * *

After Annabeth had left him the first time, Percy hadn't known what to do.

He had shouted after her until his voice was hoarse, lungs aching for more air. He had cursed himself over and over, cursing his dark wings and Demon features. All because of that, he had scared her away, leaving him tear-streaked and absolutely miserable.

He had gone walking back through the forest, never before feeling like his heart had literally wrenched itself from his chest and thrown away.

Yet the image of her had burned in his mind the rest of that night, the sight of her lifting her head replaying in his mind over and over again, gray eyes haunting him till the moment he awoke.

And throughout the rest of that day, he had gone in and out of places in an almost daze, a buzzing in his head and chest that would not leave him alone. More than twice, Thalia had to snap her fingers in front of his face to snap him out of his thoughts, mind flooding with images and _thoughts_ of her.

The Angel he hadn't known the name of.

" _Percy,"_ Thalia had snapped as they walked through the city, maneuvering around Demons who's eyes flashed with fear and anger at the sight of them. " _What the fuck is going on? I've had to call your name three times in the course of a minute. Did the sight of Drew's naked body scar you that much?"_

Right. Thalia and the rest of them had thought he'd fled off to Drew's house after the meeting. However wrong that may be, he was grateful for the chance at an excuse. He just hoped Thalia or the others didn't run into Drew, not without Thalia running her mouth about the terrible nignt Percy had been forced to spend with her.

Now, Percy crept into his room, shutting the door behind him with a soft click before sighing in relief. He closed his eyes for a moment, and there she was, scowling across the field with a scorching anger in her eyes, threatening to light up the whole Meadow in flames.

A smile slipped across his lips, igniting a warmth inside him that he felt all the way down to the feathers of his wings.

He changed and slowly got ready for bed, his mind still in a state of surrealness as when he was at the Meadow, sitting next to Annabeth.

Percy slipped under the covers of his bed, feeling a sense of peace he could not deny- a sort of peace that left him tingling all over.

"Annabeth Chase," he whispered before shutting his eyes, falling asleep to the sound echoing throughout the room.

* * *

Percy's dreams of flames and flowers and golden hair was interrupted by the sound of furious pounding on his door.

He jolted upright, feeling saliva dribble down the side of his mouth.

The door flew open and Thalia, Nico and Bianca stepped through, eyes glowing red with cheerful mischief.

"Good morning," Percy said, giving them a polite smile before flopping back into his pillows, mind still groggy.

"Get up, dumbass," Thalia said loudly. He felt the bed shake and dip, which he presumed she had jumped onto, making him groan.

"Save your moaning for Drew," Nico quipped, smacking him on the head. "Get your fatass up all ready."

Percy sighed loudly, sitting up and wiping the drool off his face. "You know, most mortal family members wake others up with a gentle shake on the shoulder and a whisper of their name."

"Well lucky for you," Bianca said, smiling in a way that would make most people's blood run cold, "We're not pathetic mortals. Now get up and get dressed- Aunt Sally made pancakes."

* * *

"Finally! He's actually awake! I didn't think that was possible," Sally exclaimed once Percy and his cousins entered the kitchen.

"Come on, Mom," Percy said, giving her a lopsided smile once he noticed that no one was around except for them. "They almost broke my bed trying to wake me."

Sally flashed Thalia, Nico and Bianca a smile. "Thank you, by the way. I can never get him to wake up. How'd you do it?"

Thalia shrugged, reaching to grab a blue pancake from a stack on a plate. "The trick is being loud, obnoxious... and loud."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sally said, laughing.

Percy gave her a smile and kisses her on the forehead, patting her stomach affectionately. Percy always made sure to relish the moments where no one else was around to show his mother how much he loved her. And he didnt ever regret it one bit. Sally was an amazing woman, and if Poseidon couldn't show her that, then Percy would.

"Well," Sally said, smiling brightly and clasping her hands in front of her belly. "Feel free to eat as many pancakes as you want, my children."

"I think I just came in my pants, holy shit," Nico said, reaching to grab at least five from the stack. He bit off a big chunk and chewed, groaning and closing his eyes. "Yep, I definitely just cummed."

Bianca shot him a look of pure disgust and loathing, shaking her head. "And you wonder why I dont like you. But seriously, Aunt Sally," Bianca said, saluting her with a pancake. "Keep em coming."

They all sat down and ate in a flurry of curse words and syrup stains everywhere, the usual for Percy whenever he ate with his cousins.

Percy shook his head every time he took a bite of a pancake, seeming to forget just how good his mother cooked, seeming to pour all of her hidden love into the food she made, the only way to truly show her emotions. Sally never let the servants cook a meal, always fussing whenever she caught one of them sneakily trying to cook something for dinner.

Sally had such a kind soul, as much as she may not want to acknowledge or talk about it. He wondered how she could live her life like this, with all the pretending and hiding.

He wished it came to him as easily as it did to her.

"Where's Dad?" Percy asked, carefully biting into another piece of pancake.

Sally swallowed, eyes shifting from his face to her plate. "He... had some things to attend to."

"What things?" Percy asked, voice suddenly quiet. His heart twisted uncomfortably inside his chest.

Thalia, Bianca and Nico kept arguing about who knows what, not taking any regard to their conversation or considering to be polite and quiet down.

Sally sighed and shook his head. "All he said was he, Hades, Ares, Artemis and Hecate had to take care of some business with a Demon."

Percy felt the insides of his stomach slosh around, and he suddenly felt sick. He had an idea what Poseidon had meant by, "take care of."

"I thought they had stopped doing that," Percy said, staring down at his cut up pancakes smeared with syrup.

"Oh, Percy," Bianca said, rolling her eyes. "Do you think they ever mean what they say? Of course not. Demons lie, Percy. We don't mean what we say. Your father and the rest are the perfect exampletory of that."

He swallowed, suddenly feeling sick. Yet he forcefully pushed the feeling away and smiled at them, shaking his head. "You're right- sorry. I wasn't thinking simply... wishing."

Now, Thalia and Nico did stop arguing, turning to look at Percy with a mistified expression on their faces.

Percy picked up his fork and shoved pancake into his mouth, even when all he wanted to do was throw it all up until his stomach was empty.

* * *

After helping Sally clean up the table and wash the dishes while Thalia, Nico and Bianca played catch on the living room, Percy leaned against the counter, gripping the edges tightly, almost as support.

Sally grabbed a towel and wiped off her hands, looking around the kitchen. "Well, it looks like everything is put away-"

She stopped short when she turned to look at Percy, face contorting into a look of concern. "Percy? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, suddenly feeling weary. "Nothing, Mother. I guess I'm a bit tired."

Sally forehead creased, and she waddled over towards Percy, lifting a hand to lightly touch his face. "I shouldn't have told them to wake you."

"You know they would've gone up there anyway, Mother," Percy replied, giving her a small smile.

Sally sighed, looking down at her belly, clasping her hands on top of it with a sudden melancholic look on her face.

"Hey," Percy said, reaching to lift her head up. He mustered up a lopsided smile. "It's okay, Mom. The exhaustion will wear off soon. I can always catch up on sleep later."

Sally looked at him for a moment, an incomprehensible look in her face. "You're right, I'm sorry for worrying so much. I just cant... help it."

Percy smiled again, feeling warmth pool into his veins. "I know, Mother," he said softly, bending to kiss her on the head.

Suddenly, a loud crash resonated through the house, followed by loud swearing and malicious laughter.

Percy winced. "Besides," he said, "why should you be worrying about me when you have those other three toddlers to care for as well?"

Sally shook her head, a smile ghosting across her lips, a smile that would not stretch her lips to make it look like one, yet Percy saw it.

"How could I ever forget about them?" She said, eyes shining. "Now come on- let's see what else they've managed to break."

* * *

 **HEYYY! IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT EVERYONE- I GOT CAUGHT UP IN SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING AND IT WAS TERRIBLE! I felt horrible, trust me. But here I am with this crappy chapter! Sorry its so short, you guys. Im really trying, I swear. I just... I dont know. Also, sorry for the mistakes in this, I need to go back and check them. POINT THEM OUT FOR ME IN THE REVIEW SECTION IF YOU CAN XXXX**

 **I cant promise you guys updates every Friday, but I will try my hardest to update as often as possible. I thank my friend FrictionFiction for his kind words. Love ya.**

 **ALSO**

 **Has anyone watched 13 Reasons Why season 2? I FUCKING LOVED IT! Justin and Tony are my baby daddies )))))'''':**

 **If I dont update on time, I would like to say that please dont spam me with reminders or begging me to update- I know that i need to, I just need time. I know you guys are enjoying this story, and Im so happy you are! But please, give me a little space and time (((:**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE PERCABETH IN THIS! I LOVED IT!**

 **~Kat xxxx**


	10. Whole Love

**Annabeth**

 _"she didn't want to be loved for her petals, she wanted to be loved for hers thorns. She knew if someone loved her flaws, they would love her whole"_

* * *

Annabeth closed the door softly behind her, letting out a breath and slumping to the floor, her heart beating fast.

He had seen her. _He had seen her._

Annabeth took in a shuttering breath, fighting gasps of air. She hadn't even ran or flown so vigorously, yet she was so out of breath it practically felt like it.

She let her head rest against the door, swallowing hard. The whole flight to her house, she had felt her blood pumping with a rage she couldn't explain, an anger that pained her so much it caused her to _smile._

Percy had seen her. Seen right through her without a bat of an eyelash.

And she didn't know how to feel about that.

Just the mere thought of him made her clench her jaw and tighten her fists only to release them immediately. What was going _on_ with her?

Annabeth dug her head in her hands, nails scratching her scalp. She had never felt so light yet so heavy before, like a weight slowly being lifted off her shoulders, only to have it dropped down again and force her to the ground, unable to move.

She felt exhausted down to her very core, feeling her skin prickle with static and head buzz with a weariness she wished wasn't there.

 _Why is is your eyes are filled with a discord that belongs in no Angel's heart? Why is that?_

The same sentence kept repeating itself over and over in her head, like a recording that wouldn't stop.

"I don't know, Percy," Annabeth whispered, staring out her balcony, the moonlight spilling in like a bright, milky colored beam. "I don't know."

* * *

Annabeth felt something push her from behind, and the next thing she knew, her cheek was pressed to the cool, smooth floor.

"Annabeth?" She heard Frederick's voice say. "What on earth are you doing?"

Annabeth lifted herself off the floor, bringing a hand up to wipe it across her face, mind slowly coming to consciousness.

"What?" She said groggily, forgetting to politely respond with an, "excuse me?"

Frederick stared down at her, arms folded across his chest, a disapproving and bewildered look on his face. "What were you doing on the floor?"

She bit back a wince. She'd fallen asleep on the floor, still in her clothes from last night. _Fuck._

"I'm sorry, Father," she said, averting his gaze when all she wanted to do was stare him in the eye, defiance written all over her face. "I was so tired I must've fallen asleep by the door."

"And where were you that caused this exhaustion?" Frederick questioned, raising a patronizing eyebrow that made her want to slam the door in his face.

"I was out with Piper and the others. We had a picnic in the Tranquil Quad and spent the afternoon there," she replied, gritting her teeth. It was too early for her to be in a bad mood, but he just brought it out of her, didn't he?

Even if he had no idea he did.

"I see," was all he said, and she could still feel his eyes on her.

She stood up on aching legs, ignoring the pulls in her shoulders and neck, wishing he would simply leave. "Did you need anything, Father?"

He rubbed a hand through his hair, making it stick up wildly.

"Breakfast is ready," he said, looking slightly uncomfortable, a look that gave Annabeth satisfaction to see. Frederick rarely came into her room to tell her anything. That was always Sophie's job. "Luke and his parents will be joining us in a moment, as well as Helen and the boys."

Her feeling of satisfaction washed away, being replaced by a prickling annoyance, her mouth turning dry.

"What?" She choked out, throat feeling scratchy.

Frederick nodded. "Get showered and dressed, quickly. They should arrive at any minute now."

* * *

Annabeth just wanted to stay in her room all day, wait until night to go to the Meadow of Reflection to see Percy again.

But no.

Instead, she had showered under cold water and put on a white flowered dress laid out on her bed once she had walked out of the bathroom, rolling her eyes in disgust at the sight of the open-toed white heels. Yet she knew that if she walked into the dining room with any other shoes, her father would throw a fuss.

She couldn't afford that.

So, she begrudgingly shoved them on, brushed her hair and threw on a flower crown, simply wanting to be done with this and out of the house.

So with that in mind, Annabeth forced her fists to unclench, smoothing them over the dress and stretching her lips into a smile, walking into the dining room.

She was met with the sight of Frederick, Luke and his father, Hernes, all enganged in a conversation, full of chin strokes and knitted eyebrows and nods. Hermes' wife, May Castellan, and Helen seemed to be having a pleasant talk, with open smiles and dainty hands wrapped around teacup handles. Bobby and Matthew were sitting quietly, hands folded in their laps, listening to the talks going on all around them.

Annabeth felt momentarily sorry for them. She knew all they wanted to do is talk and play, but the Divine Law kept them in place and unable to do all that.

But then they spotted her, their faces lighting up, and mouths opening to shout, "Annabeth!" and those sympathetic feelings immediately disappeared.

"Boys," Helen chided, just as the others turned to look at her.

"Annabeth, dear," May said, blue eyes glinting with a warmth that made Annabeth's scalp tickle. "You look lovely."

Luke stood up from his chair, watching her with a burning gaze that made every inch of Annabeth's body feel like there were ants crawling all over it and she was desperate to shake them off. "Indeed, she does. Hello, my darling."

He walked towards her, eyes gazing into hers, blue orbs like the sky, smooth hand reaching down to pick hers up and bring it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her skin.

Annabeth's anger returned with a vengeance, and it took her a moment to forget the pounding of her blood rushing through her veins to reply. "Hello, Luke."

She turned to greet the others, taking the chance to rip her hand away from his grip, but Luke simply held tighter, and she felt her teeth grind together, yet she flashed him a sweet, loving smile anyway.

Soon, they were all sitting down, Annabeth's hand still interlocked with Luke's cold one, the chill of it not being able to cool down the fire blazing inside of her, making it hard for her to breathe.

"So, Annabeth," May started, taking a sip of her tea, short blonde hair framing her sweet face. "How have you been, my dear? Its been a while since we've last seen you."

Annabeth met May's eyes for a milliseconds before shifting them to her glass of lemonade, which shone a bright yellow. "I've been doing well, thank you," she replied slowly. "And how are you and Mr. Castellan?"

"We've been doing perfectly fine," Hermes replied, knitting his fingers together in front of him, brown eyes watching her inquisitively, with an air of satisfaction around him that made her stomach churn. "Luke has told us of your success in your position as Guardian."

She glanced up at Luke, who's lips were curled into a soft smile, blue eyes shining with love. She tried to will hers to do the same. Every time she was with him, in fact. "Is that so."

The Castellans nodded. "You're at the top of your classes, he says."

Annabeth offered them a smile, everything in her wanting to stand up and flip the table. "I try."

"As she always should be," Frederick cut in, and though she did not look at him, Annabeth still felt his gaze burning holes into her head. She swallowed back her anger and instead flashed Luke's parents the smile that always won over the rest of the Angels in the Divine Land's hearts.

"And have they taken you to observe the mortals?" Helen inquired, tapping her cobalt blue fingernail against her teacup, the light shining through the windows turning her eyes gold, reminding Annabeth once again how she was a normal Angel.

And she wasn't.

She clenched her jaw snd forced her gaze away from her eyes. "Yes, they have. They take us twice every month."

"And how has that gone for you?" Hermes asked, lathering butter onto a slab of bread. "The mortals can be quite the peculiar thing."

"Excellent," Annabeth replied, voice smooth and collected, when inside she was screaming how _awful_ and _boring_ it was. "We get a chance to get an insight of the mortals and learn how to guide them in the right direction." _The disgustingly positive one all Angels followed._

Luke looked down at her and smiled with pride and adoration. "And the mortals getting your help will benefit so well, my love."

Annabeth internally rolled her eyes, turning to look up at him. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers, and she felt him press himself onto her, obviously wanting to deepen it, but Annabeth pulled away before he could, feeling her face flush. Not from the gesture, of course. From anger.

Helen and May smiled at them, Luke's mother pressing a hand to her chest.

"I think I might be more excited about the wedding than you both are," she admitted, causing the others to laugh good-naturedly.

Luke chuckled. "I highly doubt that, Mother, but one to his own."

"How has the planning been going, Annabeth?" Frederick asked, hand interlocked with Helen's. "You haven't really explained that to me."

Annabeth felt her body go stiff at the mention of the wedding, and she silently cursed May for bringing it up. She looked up at Luke, and then back to her glass full of the freshly made drink. "It's been going wonderful. Much better than we expected it to."

"We've finished up the guest list, now all we need is to send out the invitations," Luke said, turning to face his father, eyes narrowed in question. "Have you taken care of that yet, Father?"

"I have yet to send them out," Hermes admitted, running a hand through his slowly graying curls. "But it shall be done by the end of this week."

"What day have you settled on for the wedding after all?" Helen inquired, and Annabeth resisted the urge to bare her teeth at her.

"Annie's getting married?" Bobby wondered aloud, both boys staring at her with wide eyes.

"Bobby," Helen said warningly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"To who?" Matthew asked.

Annabeth felt her fists tighten, and then did she realize that she was still holding onto Luke's hand, anger returning with a dizzying wave.

"To me," Luke answered, smiling at the two young boys. "And we have scheduled the event next month. June 24th, being the Summer Solstice, as well as the next new moon. It shall be marvelous."

"Next month? That day will be arriving soon." Frederick asked, suddenly looking bewildered. He rarely ever lost his composure that it took Annabeth a moment to reply, feeling all eyes on her.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, well, we've undergone a lot of preparation and setting up for that day. After all, Luke and I... would like to be married as soon as possible."

She practically choked the words out, her internal darkness holding onto the words in a vice grip, not wanting to let them out for everyone to hear. And it hurt her. Hurt her so much she bit her tongue to bite back her screams.

Yet Luke smiled down at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead, forcing a smile that felt so placid onto her face that it almost made her gag.

And they all ate it up.

"Well," May said, smiling at them both. "Until that day, we will cherish every moment the bells in the Celestial City ring under your names."

And with that note left ringing in Annabeth's head, the servants fluttered in with the breakfast, distracting the others from the topic of discussion, and although she was grateful for it, Annabeth couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach, heart dropping to the bottom of the stomach.

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent talking and eating, full of considerate compliments thrown across the table, sweet smiles being exchanged and polite questions asked all around.

It all only made Annabeth even more full of vexation and anger.

Yet she sat quietly and only talked when spoken to, smiling when it was right to, keeping her voice levelled and calm.

Even after they all seemed to be done eating, conversation still went on, about what, Annabeth wasn't sure, for the last thing she was doing was paying attention to any of it.

Instead, her mind was elsewhere, or rather, on someone else.

Thoughts of Percy filled with her mind, sending her into an internal frenzy. She felt like she was losing her mind, filled with images of him and his smooth, peaceful voice constantly echoing in her mind.

And _his smile._

God, when he had first smiled at her, she felt like the world had turned upside down and she was falling, unable to use her wings, completely immobile.

His smile was like the very image of the moon, brilliant and oh-so wondrous. It was beautiful, full of a kindness and peace that made her throat clog up and tears threaten to break the surface of her eyes.

It had an effect on her unlike anything else, and she felt so silly for feeling that way. It was just a _smile._

Whenever other Angels smiled, it made her feel annoyed and filled her with the urge to hit them.

But not his smile.

No. When he smiled at her, she felt a sensation of relaxation and rage she had never experienced before, throwing her into a dizzying wake she could not escape from, filling her lungs with burning air that made her swallow back sobs of what seemed like happiness.

And feeling happy was something she rarely ever felt.

It was incredible. He was incredible.

And she had just met him.

And he was a _Demon._

She clenched her jaw, feeling her heart crumble. How could she forget such an important detail?

Suddenly, she felt Luke nudge her, and she snapped out of her reverie, her heart pounding in her chest and pulse racing.

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

He leaned to whisper into her ear, his proximity making her clutch the hem of her dress.

"Let's take a walk," he muttered, lips brushing against her ear. "I'd like to spend some time with my fianceé."

Annabeth groaned internally. The last thing she wanted to do was take a walk with anyone, much less with _Luke_ for that matter.

But nevertheless, she smiled sweetly at him. "Then time you shall spend with her."

Luke grinned and stood up, holding out a hand for her to take, with which he immediately wrapped around hers.

"Please excuse us- Annabeth and I are going to take a walk around the gardens," he announced, giving them a mannered smile.

"Of course," Frederick said, nodding. "I wanted to discuss with Hermes about something in my office anyway."

His eyes glanced across Annabeth for a second, a sort of look that she got from him whenever he wanted her to be on her best behavior.

The ends of her lips fought for a sneer, in which she quickly contorted into a bright smile, seeming to calm Frederick instantly.

Then Luke was tugging on her hand, leading her out the doors that led to the grand garden full of the most breathtaking flowers any mortals could ever gaze upon.

Annabeth sometimes did enjoy walking around here, the strong, intoxicating scent of the plants clearing her mind, the flowers being practically the only thing in the Divine Land that she could tolerate.

Luke leisurely led her through the path, not saying anything. Annabeth exhaled slowly. She was fine with silence. As long as they didn't talk, she was fine with this.

They passed flowers glazed over with glittering crystals, the sun reflecting off of them and turning the air around her a million colors. Others were encased in soft flames that if touched would not burn, instead filling your fingertips with a warm, tingling sensation. Some flowers glazed frost off of the petals, dancing off of it in cool, icy wisps.

"My Mother just adores you," Luke said, breaking the silence she was for once enjoying.

"I'm glad," Annabeth replied, back rigid. "May is a joy to be around."

"She's been wanting to see you for a while now," Luke admitted. "Wouldn't stop talking about wanting to see just how much you've grown since she last saw you."

Annabeth laughed, yet to her own ears, the sound was harsh. "I haven't grown that much."

"Maybe not in your eyes," Luke said, voice low. "But in mine you've certainly grown into quite the beautiful young woman. A woman any mortal and Angel included would be envious of."

She bit back a snort. "I do not see how," she said slowly, tucking a curl behind her ear. "But thank you."

He was just like everyone else, she knew, loving her for the petals of beauty that bloomed around her, present for everyone to look at. But it was her thorns she wanted to be loved for in the black flower that bloomed inside of her. But that was just it. Inside, no one bothered looking. No one bothered to look for the flaws that shone more than the moon around her, practically a beacon everyone should be able to see, but looked past like everything else.

All they looked at was the perfection Annabeth Chase constantly put on display.

And that was not what she wanted to be loved for.

Luke suddenly stopped, causing Annabeth to jerk in place. They were behind the building now, hidden from the view of any windows, sending Annabeth's nerves into a pounding reverie full of irritation and anger.

"Annabeth," Luke murmured, fingertip tracing the curve of her lips. "Annabeth Castellan. Do you hear how beautiful that sounds?"

Annabeth cringed internally, every muscle in her body as taught as wire. "Absolutely breathtaking," she breathed.

Luke leaned towards her, brushing his lips against hers, and Annabeth fought the urge to pull back. "And soon everyone will know it," he murmured, caressing the side of her face.

"I would hope so," Annabeth said, breath hitching in a way that to him might've indicated desire, when in reality it was all out of vicious displeasure.

"Soon, my darling," Luke whispered, fingers lightly gripping her chin, tilting her head up so she could look into his sky blue eyes. "Soon."

Then he pressed his lips to hers, and oh, how much Annabeth wished in that very moment that the day of the event could be hundreds of years away.

* * *

About an hour later, Annabeth was in her room, lying on her bed and staring up at the white ceiling, her mind absolutely blank.

And she was happy for it.

After about ten minutes of Luke kissing Annabeth in a frenzy that left her cheeks flushed in anger and body recoiling away from him, not wanting to be even an inch close to him, they'd gone inside, the feel of his tongue wrapping around hers and enveloping her still in her mind.

God, how much she'd wanted to bite it off right then and there.

The adults had just finished up their discussions, coming back to the front door to continue talking for about another half hour, while Annabeth had stood there quietly, blood pumping and stomach churning with an acidic feel that made her more impatient and exhausted than ever.

Luke kept her next to him with a steady grip, arm snaked around her waist and pulling her flush against him, so close the scent of his cologne had washed over her, making her feel dizzy and disoriented.

How much she hated that.

"Well, Frederick," Hermes had finally said, placing a hand on her father's shoulder. "It's been a great pleasure catching up with you. It had been a while."

"It has been, hasn't it?" Frederick mused, smiling at Luke's father. "I hope to catch up some more soon, perhaps sometime before the big wedding. How does that sound?"

Hermes smiled, nodding. "Excellent. I'll be looking forward to it until then." He then turned to Annabeth, holding out a hand, in which she took with a painted sweet smile on her lips. "It was nice seeing you again, Annabeth. You will make a beautiful bride for my son."

"Thank you, Mr. Castellan," she'd spoken through grit teeth. "Its been a pleasure."

Then May had come up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, kissing her lightly on the cheek and smiling warmly at her. "You really are a beautiful girl, my dear. Its been wonderful seeing you again, and my heart leaps just thinking about such a nice and exemplorary young woman marrying my son. You would have made your mother so proud."

The mention of her mother was like a knife to her chest, making her heart compress uncomfortably inside her rib cage. She gave May a tight-lipped smile, "Thank you, Mrs. Castellan. I'm sure she would have been."

Now, Annabeth flopped onto her side, head pounding with a sudden pain that hit her like a freight train. She pressed a hand to her forehead, groaning softly. She got the sudden urge to fling her pillows across the room, and with a growl of frustration, she grabbed the nearest throw pillow and flung it at the door, smacking into it with a satisfying thump, just as it flung open.

"Ms. Chase," Sophie said, standing at the door with a bewildered look on her face. "Are you all right?"

Annabeth sat up, her heart pounding. "I'm all right, Sophie, thank you. Did you need something?"

"I just came to let you know that Miss Piper and Silena are here to see you," Sophie answered, folding her hands around her apron.

"Piper and Silena?" Annabeth blurted, heart wrenching in her chest. She hadn't invited them. What were they here for? "Could you please send them up?"

Sophie nodded and left, softly closing the door behind her.

Annabeth was left with thoughts flooding through her head, pulse pumping with every breath. Why would they be coming? Did they need something? Did they have something to tell her?

Annabeth's thoughts were interrupted when the door was slowly swung open, two heads popping into the room.

Piper smiled at her, opening the door wider. "Annabeth, hey."

Another young woman stepped into the room, just about as equally beautiful as Piper herself. She had smooth, porcelain white skin, with dark, shining hair ringed in curls cascading to her waist. Big, sapphire blue eyes glimmered back at her, the sunlight streaming in through the windows turning them half gold, making her look more breathtaking. She had pink, bow shaped lips that curled into a bright smile.

"Annabeth!" She exclaimed, eyes brightening even further. "Oh, it's so good to see you!"

She walked towards Annabeth with open arms, sparkling white heels clicking against the floor. She ecnased her in a hug, her vanilla scent washing over her in a wave.

"You're gorgeous!" Silena breathed, cheeks flushed. "I feel as if every time I see you, you seem to get even more beautiful. How do you do it?"

Annabeth bit her lip, trying not to sink her teeth into the flesh too hard.

"I have no answer to that," Annabeth said, pinching up a smile. "But thank you, Silena. If anything, your smile seems to make this room even brighter."

"Aw," Silena gushed, giving Annabeth's arms a light squeeze. A part of her begged she would squeeze harder, just enough to feel the bruise starting to slowly form.

Silena Beauregard was Piper's adopted sister, taken in by Piper's family after her parents had both died due to an encounter with Demons in the Mortal World when Silena was only five. With Aphrodite having been close friends with Silena's mother, she had adopted her as her own.

"Why are you all dolled up?" Piper asked, cocking her head as she sat down at Annabeth's vanity table.

Annabeth was about to roll her eyes, when she remembered that Silena was there too. Instead, she forced a smile onto her lips. "Luke and his family had come over for breakfast, as well as Helen and the boys."

Piper's eyes widened a fraction, a warning glint seeming to flash in them at the mention of the Angels.

"And how did that go?" Piper questioned lightly, sitting down on her bed and knitting her fingers together.

"It went fine," she replied, a clipped undertone to her voice. "Wonderful, actually." She raised an eyebrow at both the Angels. "Now, may I ask to what I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Silena's eyes sparkled, the gesture making Annabeth's skin prickle in apprehension. "We," Silena said, smile as bright as the sun, "are here to take you dress shopping."

Annabeth's heart stopped in her chest, twisting in a way that made her bite back a scream. She clenched her jaw tight, feeling the muscles strain. "What?" She choked out, fingernails sinking into her skin.

Silena shrugged, clapping her hands together, pastel pink nails glinting in the sun. "Annabeth, your wedding is in a month! And you still don't have a dress! To me, that is more serious than anything else. So, we've come here to help you. Isn't that right, Piper?"

Annabeth looked at Piper, who locked eyes with her for a second, the kaleidoscopic orbs glinting with undeniable sympathy and apology, before looking away. That's right, Annabeth thought. She wanted her to see the anger that burned in her eyes. She _wanted_ her to look away and be sorry. "Absolutely."

"So," Silena said, grinning at Annabeth, pearly white teeth glimmering. "What do you say?"

Annabeth swallowed hard, mind filling with desperate thoughts- an _escape_ from this torture, this- this painful torment that followed her everywhere that wouldn't leave her alone and closed around her throat like a vice grip and wouldn't let her go. Something, anything, that would get her out of doing this, the absolute _last_ thing she wanted to do. Maybe she could say she had to meet Luke somewhere, or that she had to study, or- or-

She smiled sweetly. "Of course. I'd love to."

* * *

The second she had agreed, Silena had squealed in delight and shoved her out the window.

Piper had followed after them, keeping that warm, collected expression on her face as she flew beside Annabeth, heading towards the Celestial City.

"I am so excited for this! You cannot imagine how happy I am to be doing this," Silena exclaimed gleefully, smile as bright as the sun on her lips as she twirled in the air, wings elegant and graceful.

Annabeth clenched her jaw, muscles instantly stiffening at the cheerful tone Silena's voice held. She was anything _but_ excited.

Piper's expression caught her eye, and she looked over at the mahogany-haired Angel, who smiled a smile full of apologetic sympathy, mouthing the words, " _calm down,"_ to Annabeth.

"It'll be fun," Piper said out loud, smiling warmly at Silena. "Don't you think, Annabeth?"

She sent her a tight-lipped smile, eyes surely glinting with fire. "Of course. So much fun."

Nearing the city, they passed several Angels who greeted them with polite smiles and nods, glancing at Annabeth with a look of sympathy and admiration when they recognized her, inclining their heads with a warm, "Annabeth Chase."

And she was forced to smile right back.

"So," Silena said as they entered the city, weaving around Angels that fluttered about. "Do you have anything in mind at all, Annabeth?"

 _The only thing on my mind is not getting married at all,_ Annabeth thought bitterly. She cocked her head as if thinking it over. "Something simple would be nice. Not too over the top."

Silena hummed, squinting. "Simple...," her eyes suddenly lightened. "A grand wedding with extravagant decoration and details with a bride dressed in a simple dress?" She was quiet for a second, and then she smiled. "I love it! Good thinking, Annabeth. And I think I know just the place for that."

* * *

Annabeth hated the store the moment she walked in.

Her and Piper had gone dress shopping a month earlier but hadn't been able to finish due to the realization of getting married hitting Annabeth so hard tears of rage had began to run down her cheeks, forcing them to go back to Piper's house until she calmed down.

They hadn't gone to look for more since then.

Now, Annabeth tried to get those feelings under control, keeping a calm and warm expression on her face for everyone to see.

The second she entered the store, white and gold flashed at her from every direction, practically blinding her. Those were the two traditional colors for weddings in the Realm of Angels, colors every Angel wore daily.

Silena quickly rushed off to some direction in the store, leaving Annabeth and Piper standing in the entrance, both clearly out of their comfort zone.

Piper touched Annabeth's shoulder, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

Annabeth swallowed down the angry bile in her throat, nodding. "Yeah, Im fine."

Silena came bustling back with a bright smile on her face, cheeks flushed. Here, shopping and looking for something to wear, Silena was right in her element.

"Come on, Annabeth," she beckoned, waving a hand vigorously. "I found some dresses that you might like in the back."

She led Annabeth and Piper to the back of the store with such ease that Annabeth thought she had every store in the Celestial City memorized perfectly.

Mannequins with even added Angel wings posed all around her, showing off plain gold and white dresses of all different designs.

They were all pretty, yet the thought of her putting one on and walking down an aisle to marry a man she did not love made her stomach churn awfully.

Silena held out her arms, grinning. "Look around, Annabeth."

* * *

 **HEY MY LOVELY READERS!**

 **I'm terribly sorry for this late update, but like I said, I will not be able to keep up with the schedule I've been putting up. I will try though. I swear it on the Styx.**

 **You guys are amazing though, and I thank you for all the support you've given me. Thank you x**

 **AND PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR AND LOOK OUT FOR MY UGLY MISTAKES BC I KNOW THERE ARE A LOT! THANK YOUUU!**

 **~Kat xxxx**


	11. Cursed Blessing

**Percy**

" _I was born with a soul that is way too innocent for this cold and ugly world, I have always felt things deeply and differently than most people. That has always been my blessing and my curse"_

* * *

Percy thought he'd be lucky enough to have an easy day.

But after the way his cousins had woken him up that morning, he should have known better.

Now, Percy sat in a tree in the Cordial Demesne, eyes set on the glittering patch of sunlight that glowed in the center of the field. In order for a Demon to travel to the Mortal World, they had to find one of those patches of sunlight, and being a land full of darkness and eternal chaos, it was hard to find even slivers of it.

Yet here in the Demesne, that one patch of light was always there, glowing all day and all night, there for Percy's access any time.

And the more he stared at the calm light, the more his mind wandered to thoughts of a certain blonde-haired Angel.

It was incredible, how one person could remain in your mind through minutes, hours- days, even.

And that's exactly what was happening to him.

Every little thing triggered thoughts of Annabeth. She invaded his mind like a fly that would not go away, the sight of her filling his mind at every waking moment, at every fleeting second he closed his eyes- _she was there._

And a part of him wasn't sure how to feel about it. Maybe this was normal, he kept telling himself. Maybe meeting an Angel was just too much for him to process, hence the ever-present thoughts.

Yet another part of him knew that wasn't it. There was something more to it. Something bigger.

But he didn't know what it really was.

It was driving him insane. It had only been two meetings, but why was he feeling like they'd been seeing each other for much longer? Why did he feel such a sense of _rightness_ to it all?

But then the image of her blazing white wings came to mind and he reminded himself that _none_ of that was right.

An Angel and a Demon. Talking to each other.

How ridiculous he knew that sounded. If any Demon heard about it, they'd laugh in his face and burn his wings off until the rest of him charred away as well.

So that's why he was deciding to keep it to himself.

He couldnt tell anyone. Not without looking even more insane than he already was. Thalia, Bianca, Nico- he couldn't tell any of them.

Especially not his mother.

Not only would she be extremely shocked by it, but it would be another thing to add on to the list of things she would have to worry about that involved him.

And as much as he didn't want to think it, she was still a Demon, he knew. Nothing would change that. Nothing _could_ change that.

It was crazy to think about it, about having all the Demons in the Infernal Province turn into kind, gentle beings in a blink of an eye.

He wished that were the case.

Percy shook his head and leaned against the trunk of the tree, shifting his gaze away from the light to the leaves dangling above his head, vibrant and healthy.

He marveled the sight of it all, how such bright and beautiful things could grow and develop in a place as dark and malevolent as the one they were in, with nothing to stop them.

Except, unlike him, they didn't hide their peaceful nature, letting it shine like twinkling lights.

Percy let out a sigh, tapping his fingers against his kneecap. He wanted to go see her again. He wanted to go talk to her, to get to know every single little detail of hers, to stare at her until he memorized every feature of hers to the very last strip of hair.

 _What are you doing?_ A voice in the back of his head said almost savagely. He swallowed hard. Right. He couldn't keep thinking like this. He couldn't keep having the image of her and the pure sound of her voice in his head all the time.

It was making his head spin and stomach churn with a warm feeling he'd never felt before, making him feel like he was floating on the clouds of the Divine Land themselves.

It was incredible.

Everywhere he looked, _something_ reminded him of Annabeth. The gray clouds above the Infernal Province brought her eyes to mind, brilliant and shining with a dangerous light that seemed to be hidden among the dark clouds in her gray otbs. The sight of charred grass that surrounded the fields in the outskirts of Iniquity reminded him of the way her slender, delicate fingers, graceful and innocent, had burned the blades of grass away into ashes.

As much as she tried to hide it with obviously strained smiles and polite sentences where he noticed her voice edged with an unmistakable steel and ice, Percy could see it. He could see all her symptoms of pain and yearning for something more, something that would never in a million years be capable for her.

He understood that.

And he wanted to help her. Wanted to help her so badly. But how could he help another when he couldn't even help himself?

He'd always felt and thought differently than other Demons, thinking that their cold and terror-filled world was nothing beautiful. And at times, he was happy that he was that way, blessed with the opportunity to not be blinded by the darkness that surrounded them all.

But also, he wished he would think like them to save him from all his suffering.

And besides, he didn't know a thing about her, except that she was an intelligent, beautiful Angel with thoughts and a soul like no other- a soul that seemed to make his heart thump against his chest the moment he lays eyes on her, watching and understanding her with a force that makes his head spin and pulse race.

It was the strangest thing. As much as Percy thinks he understands her, nothing in him is able to understand what all _of this means._

Percy shook his head, exhaling slowly. "This is all a mess," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. He felt more hopelesd than ever now, being unable to comprehend all of this and his emotions and why _he was like this._

But what he did know, was that he had to see her again.

* * *

After spending what he knew was a longer time than he should be in the Cordial Demesne, Percy became anxious, hastily climbing down the tree and flying back towards Iniquity, not wanting to make his mother wonder just where he was. Surely she would get mad at him for spending so much time in the Demesne, but he couldn't help it. It was the only place he could ever go to to get away from all the havoc that surrounded him back home.

It had turned out his cousins had broken a vase Sally had placed on a table in the middle of the living room after both Bianca and Thalia had grabbed Nico and flung him across the room for insulting them, knocking him into the vase.

After that, Sally had simply sighed and rubbed her temples before kicking them out.

And they hadn't apologized.

Percy found it so sad, how for whatever trouble Demons caused, they never bothered to say a simple "sorry."

And he was used to it, but as much as he'd learned to tolerate the rude antics, he could not help but feel a great sadness when something like that happened.

And unfortunately, it happened often.

Upon entering the city, Percy dropped to the floor, not bothering to move out of the way for passing Demons. He was in public now. He couldn't be anything but rude and terrifying now.

Putting on the familiar, stone cold mask he had gotten accustomed to, he began to leisurely walk in the direction of his home, wings aching to just fly over there in a flash to get away from all the malice that filled the city-air of Iniquity.

If anything, it was the most dangerous place in all the Infernal Province.

Percy wished he could simply stay inaide his home, away from all the chaos that surrounded the very air he breathed the minute he stepped outside his house.

But he couldn't. Poseidon had told him to venture outside as much as possible, so as to not look like a coward shying away from the rest of the Demons in the land. He needed to keep himself known and feared by the others, Poseidon would tell him, and lurking through the city and keeping his status known by everyone would help with that.

Oh, how he hated it.

But he had no choice. If Demons caught him flying above without looking anyone in the eye with the rage and confidence he was known for, questions would start to go around. Demons hungry for power would confront him and taunt him about it at the very gates of his home, leading to his gaurds have to pick them up and toss them back into the city.

So much trouble for such a small detail.

Nonetheless, Percy sauntered through the streets of Iniquity, making sure to keep his stride steady and radiate a confidence he was not feeling.

He caught Demons glancing at him from the corner of his eye, the look in theit dark orbs ranging from unsuccessfully hidden fear, to a burning anger that saddened him greatly.

Yet some even dared to snarl at him or even openly glare at him, and when they did, Percy was forced to raise an unimpressed eyebrow and flash red eyes at them, keeping a look on his face that said, _I dare you._

And he kept on walking. After flashing them that look, the Demons who tested him normally backed off, growling something incoherent under their breaths and walking away. It was only if any of them laid even a finger on him where he was forced to break at least one of their bones.

Because if he didn't, he would never hear the end of it.

How much everything in him yearned to apologize to those Demons he harmed so greatly, so much it _hurt,_ almost as if he had been the wounded one.

And the fact that he could never say the word "sorry" to anyone, the fact that he could never say a single kind word to anyone in public at all constantly chewed at him, the very world he lived in an ever-present reminder, breaking him until he could no longer say anything, do anything, or even sleep. Those reminders were always there. And they always would be.

He had no way out of it.

Suddenly, Percy felt his arm jerk sideways, darkness enveloping his sight.

"What the fuck?" He growled as he was slammed up against the wall of a building, the monster inside him overtaking all his senses.

"Shh..." a voice whispered, hot breath fanning his ear. "Relax."

Relief rushed over him at the familiar voice, body relaxing for a millisecond before he realized just who the familiar voice belonged to.

"Drew," he said gruffly, pushing her away. "What the hell?"

"Aw," she murmured, fingertip gliding up his arm up to his collarbone. "Did the big, bad, Perseus Jackson get scared?"

He sighed in irritation, his insides churning. He didn't want to deal with Drew right now. He didn't want to hurt her once more.

"What the fuck do you want now, Drew?" He snapped, running a hand through his hair. His pulse was pumping through his veins. He needed to get home. He couldn't be acting like such a monster to a girl who simply wanted affection from someone.

He just wished it were from someone who would give it to her with all the love in the world.

Love he did not feel towards her.

She pouted, pressing herself closer to him. "Come on, Percy," she said softly, running her nose up the column of his throat. "You ran off last time and left me all alone. Are you going to do that again now?"

Percy shook his head internally, sympathy running through him. He felt sorry for the poor girl- she just wanted a man to give her the attention she craved. And Percy had been the only one to give her a second time, and from then on, she'd kept coming back to him.

Of course Drew had continued to sleep with others as well, including clueless mortals in the Mortal World, yet when she needed special attention, she always went to Percy.

The first time it had happened, he had been in a broken down building where Thalia, Bianca and Nico had dragged him to watch a fighting match go down.

And of course, Perseus Jackson had been expected to attended.

So there he and his cousins had sat in a special location to get the best view, when throughout the whole thing all he had wanted to do was close his eyes to block out all the images of red eyes and blood spilling out the mouths of snarling Demons.

Yet he had held an amused and jaded look on his face, grinning wolfishly when Demons he had unfortunately fought before glared in his direction.

Then Drew had approached him.

All sensual smiles and dark eyes, she had sidled right up to him and tried to seduce him on going back to her house.

It was the last thing he wanted to do, he didn't _want_ to have to use her as a play toy Percy Jackson was expected to do, but deep in those eyes, he saw how lonely she was, how she craved attention and yearned for someone to spend time with her, in more ways than one.

So his sympathy got the best of hin, and he had caved in, letting Drew drag him out of the building, red eyes watching his figure and burning holes into him up until the door had closed behind him. And Percy had smirked at all the staring Demons, keeping a cool demeanor when inside his whole body was aching with shame and sadness.

Drew kept coming back after that night, finding him on the street and whispering into his ear, and in the undertones of her voice, he heard the desperation in it, the hidden pleads and sorrow.

And once again, the fire of sympathy inside him got the best of him.

Now, he looked down at those dark eyes, glittering with dangerous seduction and lust and rolled his own green orbs.

"Drew, I don't have time for this," he drawled, trying to step around her.

But then he was being slammed to the wall once more, Drew's hands fisted into his shirt, face inches away from his.

"Think I'm letting you go that easily?" Drew purred, fingertip tracing his jawline. "Not a chance."

"You have other play-things to use," Percy murmured, arms wrapping around her waist, insides screaming to push her away and run, run home and lock himself in his room and never come out.

But he couldn't.

"I'd rather use you," Drew whispered, nipping at his collarbone.

"How are you so sure I'm not the one using you?" Percy questioned, grinning dryly.

"I don't mind," Drew said, lip curling upwards as she pushed herself flush against him. "You can feel free to use me whenever you please."

Percy felt his stomach churn uncomfortably, and he swallowed down the bile rising in his throat. He couldn't do this. He couldn't keep doing this. Everything in him was aching to stop leading her on, to stop making the poor girl think he actually _wanted_ her, when all he wished was for someone to treat her right.

It hurt him, having to continue to do this. To have to keep up the act as someone who took what he wanted and had to intimidate and fight anyone who stood in the way of that, to keep a reputation in the Infernal Province as a malicious Demon who would soon be leader of a council that was made to keep everyone in order with a bare of their canines.

Yet nonetheless, he grinned wickedly down at Drew.

"Well then," he murmured, bending to bite her on the neck, eliciting a gasp from the dark-haired Demon. He leaned in close to ear, voice a mere whisper. "Lead the way."

* * *

Percy quietly got up from the tangle of covers, pulse pounding in his veins. Quickly, he searched for his clothes and tugged them on hastily, wanting to get out of there as quick as possible.

Trying to keep his breathing quiet and even, he finishing slipping on his clothes and walked over to the door, heart thumping fast in his chest.

Percy began to close the door behind him, looking back into the room, where Drew lay asleep on the bed, covers over her sleeping figure.

He felt a terrible sadness and guilt wash over him. He was so horrible, so awful for doing this to her. Watching her sleeping, face calm and pleasant, without a seductive smile on her face trying to lead someone to her on her lips.

She looked peaceful.

Percy swallowed, exhaustion and sorrow falling down on him like a weight. He closed the door softly behind him and stumbled over to the front door, unfortunately knowing the way there better than anything else.

He burst out the door, head pounding and breath escaping his lungs as he snapped his wings out, spreading them before flying into the air, desperate to leave behind the barely-maintained house Drew lived in on a street where most Succubus and poor Demons resided in.

Percy shook his head closed his eyes for a second, wishing everyone in the Demon World could have the same expression Drew had when she was sleeping on their faces always.

* * *

The sky had turned a darker shade of gray as evening settled in, yet the city was as boisterous as ever, with laughs full of malice and dark humor filling the Agares Ether, the sounds of screams and shrieks filling the air.

The moment Percy had left Drew's house, his stomach had started to churn with a warm feeling, a tug pulling at the bottom of it. The sudden urge to go to the Cordial Demesne instead of home flooded through his body, making him unable to even think of going back home.

He pondered the idea of it. His parents never really paid much attention to what he did outside of the house, or gave much care about it at all. Sally would bring questions forth, however, but Poseidon could care less.

Just as the rest of the parents in the Infernal Province.

Percy sighed, making up his decision as his wings changed course automatically, flying away from the city and towards the only patch of green that colored the land he lived in.

* * *

He stepped through the forest, pulse rushing through his body like a river, the sound of it pounding in his head.

The warm feeling and tugs in his stomach had gotten more pronounced the second he stepped into the bare-treed forest, anticipation grappling at his body in a vice grip.

Percy had felt the same feelings as now before Annabeth had walked into the Meadow of Reflection, and once she had, the feelings stopped, being replaced by the pounding of his heart at the sight of the Angel.

Evening had taken over the Mortal World as well, the sky slowly beginning to darken as the minutes passed by.

He'd been walking for a while now, and the tugs in his stomach jerked his whole body as well, and the waves of exhaustion that had taken over not so long ago were beginning to fade, leaving him wide-awake.

As much as he wanted to see Annabeth again, a part of him simply wanted to go to the place and spend some time there. It was so peaceful and beautiful there, he now understood why Annabeth had said that she could stare at the Meadow forever and never get tired of it.

It held everything Percy would've imagined in his dreams. Flowers that danced in the wind with petals soft to the touch, water that gleamed under the light of the moon and rippled with tranquil waves, and animals that buzzed and chirped in equally safe and calm tones that left him smiling and feeling a sense of peace he'd never felt before wash over him.

Like the other times before, Percy felt his body suddenly change in direction all on its own, striding towards the familiar patch of trees where the branches crossed and intertwined together, as if planning to never let go of one another.

Heart in his throat, he neared the joined trees and stepped through a gap in them, feeling his body tingle and a soft ripple go through him that left him blinking and dazed.

Percy's vision refocused and he looked across the now familiar field, the sparkles that danced in the air as bright as ever, neon fish swimming in a flurry under the water.

And pacing back and forth across the grass was Annabeth.

Percy felt his breath catch at the sight of her, and as if sensing his presence, she stopped and turned in his direction, making him freeze in place and look across the water at her.

The emotions she was currently feeling were exposed on her face, gray orbs burning with rage and despondency, face flushed and eyes puffy from what be assumed was crying.

Concern and worry suddenly washed over him, mind filling with questions at why she was feeling like that, questions of _who_ might've caused her to feel that way.

Annabeth blinked, and just like that, the emotions in her eyes disappeared, being replaced by a detached sort of happiness that did not suit her and what he had seen at all.

"Hello, Percy," she said, pinching up a smile that Percy saw right through. Why was she doing that? Why was she hiding how she really felt?

Percy swallowed, spreading his wings and gliding across the lake in a smooth stride, watching as her eyes flickered to his black wings for a millisecind before returning to his face. He tried to ignore the pang in his chest at the sight, brushing it off and giving her a genuine, gentle smile.

"Hey, Annabeth," he said, keeping his voice calm and nodding slightly at her. "Are you all right?"

Her eyes flashed for a second, and she brought up her hands to rub at her face, nodding. She gave him another one of those tight-lipped smiles. "I'm perfectly fine." She cocked an eyebrow at him, stormy gray orbs studying him carefully, and under her gaze, Percy felt completely exposed. It was unnerving and made him resist the urge to squirm, yet another part of him was _begging_ to let her see him. All of him. "And are _you_ all right, Percy?"

He swallowed, trying to keep his breathing even. "I'm quite all right."

She hummed, and Percy watched as she slowly sat down in the grass, instantly turning it black underneath her. She seemed to like it, however, looking down at the once green grass and giving a genuine smile that made the blood pound in Percy's head.

"How has your day been, Percy?" Annabeth suddenly asked, patting a spot near her on the grass, gesturing him to sit.

Percy blew out a breath, contemplating on whether to lie or say the truth, but looking at those gray eyes, finding the raw pain hidden deep inside him, he relented. "I've... I've had better," he admitted, wincing at the memories of the time spent with Drew as he sat down on the patch of black grass.

His eyes widened once he noticed that once he touched the darkened plant, it slowly came back to being a vibrant green, soft blades rustling from the warm breeze.

Percy looked up to see Annabeth watching the transformation as well with parted lips, cloudy gray eyes as calculative as ever.

She looked up at him, gazing right into his own eyes, and Percy couldn't help but feel once more that she was looking _right through him,_ studying all his secrets and thoughts and feelings.

"Why do you say that?" She inquired, and it took him a moment to break from the trance her eyes seemed to hold him in and realize she wad addressing his previous answer.

Percy shook his head, throat dry. He swallowed thickly. "It's all I can say," he replied, voice suddenly hoarse. "No other way to describe any of my days, I'm afraid."

Annabeth stared at him for a second, gray orbs blank, and Percy desperately searched to find what she was feeling, what she was _thinking._

There was so much she was hiding, he knew. There was so much different about her than what he normally expected Angels to be, so different than how most Demons described the divine beings.

Percy wanted to find out everything about her so much it hurt.

"I understand," she whispered, jolting him out of his reverie. Her eyes swam with a haunted look, almost a faraway look. "I... I know perfectly of what you mean."

Percy gazed at her, questions about her running through his mind like a torrent of water that would not stop. But as much as those questions came, he knew that if he tried to voice them, it would make no sense.

"I'm just beginning to realize that there is so much about you that I do not know about," Percy said instead, voice quiet and pulse pumping with every breath he took.

"I can say the same thing," Annabeth replied, cool voice steady and smooth, but beneath it, Percy her heard the restrain in it, an aching urge to say more, to say it _louder._

"Well," Percy said, glancing at her, watching her reaction carefully. "Would you be all right with me wanting to get to know you a bit more?"

Annabeth blinked, fire glinting in her eyes for a moment before being disappearing, being replaced by a sort of soft look that took him off gaurd. "I would... be okay with that, only if I can do the same with you."

Percy smiled at her, his heart thumping, and at the gesture he heard her catch her breath, a quiet sound, so soft he barely heard it, but he did. "Of course," he replied, warmth spilling into the bottom of his stomach.

"Very well then," Annabeth said, leaning on her back in the grass, gazing up at the sky. "Ask away."

Percy thought for a moment, trying to zero in on simple questions first. There was so much he wanted to know about her, so much he was aching to learn about her. But Percy had a feeling that there were some things he could not go near, certain questions he could not ask.

It was the same with him.

"What is your most preferred time of day?" He inquired, the question coming out of his mouth before he had time to run it through his mind.

Annabeth frowned slightly, an intrigued look sparkling in her eyes. "What a peculiar question," she murmured, lips curling upwards into a smile that made his throat clog up. "But I would have to say nighttime."

Percy felt a tingle go through his body. "May I ask why?"

Annabeth didn't skip a beat. "It's when darkness swallows the land whole, blanketing over any source of bright light there is. It's a time of mystery and apprehension, with just a big ball of milky light to lead the ways to those who cannot navigate through the darkness."

Her voice seemed almost strangled, hoarse as she spoke the last lines, having a biting and almost desperate longing to it that brought a pang to his chest.

"What about you, Percy?" She questioned, voice suddenly light and easy, but Percy knew that wasn't the case. He's used that trick one too many times to be able to fall for it. He detected the hidden feelings under it immediately.

Percy tried to swallow down his own emotions before he spoke, knowing that _something_ would slip out if he didn't, words that he tried hard to keep under control, only to have them rise to the surface once more to try again.

And he couldn't afford that. Not with anyone.

Especially with an Angel he had just met.

"I suppose I prefer evenings when the sun sets," he answered carefully and truthfully, seeing as Annabeth had done it was only fair he did too. "The Infernal Province is always dark and gloomy with no sun to shine upon it, but the times i've been in the Mortal World around that time of day, I have gotten the chance to experience the setting of the sun, when it lights the sky up in a million colors that makes everyone feel so at ease and safe. Its beautiful to see that. I only wish I were able to see the same every day as the mortals are lucky enough to do."

Annabeth was quiet for a moment, and at realization of what he had just said out loud, he begun to panic. He'd said too much. His words would scare her away again. What kind of Demon liked _sunsets?_

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ he thought, feeling the urge to cover his face in shame as he felt it heat up in panic.

"Oh," was all Annabeth said, so softly he almost didn't hear her. "I suppose you're right."

Percy exhaled slowly, fighting off the desire to say more, to say what he _really_ felt about it and so much more.

"Although," she said, sitting up and blinking at him, eyes dancing with an intrigued spark and the flame he knew he would never be able to get over glinting in them as well. "I never imagined a Demon would say something like that."

Percy hoped there wasn't any sweat beading on his forehead right now, the warm air for once making him feel like he was about to suffocate.

"Oh," he said simply, mimicking her from earlier. "I suppose you're right."

Annabeth stared at him for a moment and blinked before looking down, mouth fighting for a smile she seemed she would not let show.

Percy gave her a lopsided smile, however, feeling his heart flip with every beat it took.

Annabeth looked up at him and shook her head, a scowl that seemed to be made for her shadowing her face, lips still twitching for a smile.

She nodded at him, threading her fingers through the darkening grass. "Ask me more."

Percy cocked his head, thinking for a moment. "Whats your favorite color?"

Annabeth snorted, squinting in amusement at him. "Any dark color, really. What's yours?"

"Blue," he replied instantly, thinking back to his mother and the warm smile she occasionally let show.

"That was quick," Annabeth remarked, studying him carefully. "Why blue?"

Percy felt bile rise up his throat, and he forced himself to swallow it down. "It's just a calming color," he replied, and while that was partly true, there was more to it. So much more in such a simple color. "What do you find comfort in?"

Annabeth stared at him for a second, clearly searching for an answer hidden inside him, but Percy had spent so long, his whole life practically, building up walls he was certain she wouldn't be able to find it.

At least, he hoped.

"Architecture," she replied slowly, eyes glinting with flames that spoke of sorrow and pain unimaginable for a moment as she looked past him into the lake. "Reading."

She looked so hurt, so full of sadness, he did not dare ask why she found comfort in those things.

She turned her gaze to his, and the flames that once lit her eyes ablaze were gone. "What about you, Percy? What gives you comfort?"

Percy had to think for a moment. _Anything that does not include yelling and chaos,_ he wished to say.

"I suppose the ocean," he said instead, the sound of the gentle waves crashing in his ears. "From the few times I've gotten a chance to see it, I've felt so... light and at ease. It's incredible, how the ocean can have it's own moods and effect everything around it. One moment the waves it creates can be slow and gentle, barely making any noise, with the sun and sky bright above it, and the next it can be so angry, with waves that rise up to a height taller than a human, darkening the sky for miles and miles. It represents both of the worlds we live in, in a way."

Annabeth looked at him with wide eyes, lips parted. She looked almost bewildered, that same fire in her eyes there once more. "I... I've never thought about it like that," she said, voice a hoarse whisper.

"Well," Percy said, mouth dry. He gave her a soft smile. "Maybe now you can."

Annabeth was quiet for a minute, looking like something had just struck her between the eyes. "Perhaps so," she whispered. Her eyes locked with his, a look of interest glinting in them. "Any more questions?"

Percy's lips lifted up into a smile, and he pondered over what other intriguing questions he could ask. He shifted on the grass, wings twitching behind him. "What do you find most interesting about the mortals?"

Annabeth didn't even bat an eyelash. "The way they see themselves bigger and more powerful than they really are," she said, gray orbs watching a nearing glittering sparkle. "They make themselves out to be great beings, some even calling themselves gods. Those traits can lead to so many things. So much destruction."

She said it with such a relish, the word 'destruction', with so much yearning, it left Percy silent for a few seconds.

"You're right," he said, voice a mere croak. He cleared his throat. "The mortals can be blinded by many things, and I suppose that's just how they were made to be in order to keep our worlds a secret. As long as they put themselves and their goals in front of everything, they won't have time to wonder about what _really_ happens around them."

"Which leads to both our kind having to influence them in more ways than one," Annabeth said bitterly, her tone hiding a biting edge beneath it.

Percy felt a shiver go up his spine, and he quickly shook it off, sending her another smile. "Your turn now, Miss Annabeth. Ask away."

She lifted up an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Percy nodded, grinning softly at her.

"Well," she said, sighing loudly. "I can't guarantee I'll ask such amazing questions as you just did."

Her lips twitched into a smile that looked like the razor edge of a blade, making his heart stop for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

"But I'll try."

* * *

 **WOOH! I DID IT! This was a lot of fun to write, and I'm so proud of myself to be able to have written yet another chapter. Hope this satisfy some of your needs. But seriously, writing from Percy's point of view is so much fun, and just writing about him practically pass out with every breath Annabeth takes is SO CUTE AND FUN!**

 **But yeah, thank you guys so SO much for all your support. Love you all so, so much. AND HAPPY LATE FATHER'S DAY! I hope that was fun for all of you. Wish them all a belated father's day for me, please ((:**

 **~Kat xxx**


	12. Storms in Sunsets

**Percy**

 _"i haven't quite figured your sky out yet-_

 _Ive never known a storm to look so much like a sunset"_

* * *

Percy lost track of time.

Once it was Annabeth's turn to ask him her own questions, he'd become completely absorbed in her.

He couldn't help but watch the way her lips moved while she spoke, listening to the way her cool, controlled voice rolled over the words she said so easily and smoothly, piquing Percy's interest and blocking out anything else that would come to mind, all attention put onto this Angel.

Annabeth had asked him what his view of the nighttime was, what was so compelling about the light he seemed to admire so much, and what he usually did throughout the day.

And Percy answered honestly.

Although he held back. He told her the truth, he didn't lie, he just didn't say all of it. He didn't say the things he wanted to the most.

Percy knew Annabeth kept things as well when she gave her answer. He could tell there was more to everything she said, to every word she spoke and every detail she described.

Everything in him yearned to find out what it was, what she was hiding, what words she was holding back from saying.

But although he knew Annabeth knew he was holding back as well, she didn't ask. So neither did he.

Now, Annabeth's eyes widened a fraction, a smile like a flash of a blade lighting up her face as he finished telling her a story of when Nico and Thalia and Bianca had decided it'd be a great idea to play tag in Iniquity and ended up causing several Demons to topple over each other in the process, leaving many angry and confused.

" _Really?"_ she asked, a grin that did not match her Angel wings threatening to break out. "And then what happened?"

Percy sighed and shook his head, recalling the details from that day. It had not been good.

"Well," he said, crossing his legs and placing his hands over his knees. "A lot of the Demons hadn't known who exactly had caused all that, but when they gathered together and talked they all found out it was Nico, Thalia and Bianca, resulting in the three being chased around the city for the rest of the afternoon."

"And what did you do?" Annabeth inquired, eyes glinting with genuine interest. Percy fought a smile, oddly endeared by the fact that she of all beings was intrigued by his story.

"There wasn't much I could do, really," he replied, feeling a pang at the deeper meanings hidden behind those words. "I pretended to act bored and disinterested after following after them for a while and went back home, where I panicked and begged internally for them not to have gotten their wings ripped off."

A laugh escaped her lips, a sound raw and broken, hoarse yet filled with a genuinity like no other.

And Percy loved it the second the sound left her throat.

Annabeth seemed to realize what exactly she had done and backtracked, quieting down and clenching her jaw. She pressed her lips tightly together and glanced down at the grass before looking back up at him, something he could not describe dancing in her eyes.

"You seem to care for them," she seemed to state, voice quiet and tone almost disbelieving.

Percy swallowed and nodded once. "More than anything," he said, voice full with more emotion than he wanted it to be.

Annabeth's piercing gaze drove into him, sending goosebumps along his skin and making his canines threaten to snap out.

"Who else do you care for, Percy?" she asked softly, eyes locked onto his.

Percy, caught off gaurd by her questioned, spluttered. "I'm sorry?"

"You seem to be the type to care for those no matter how bad they are," she said without skipping a beat, and Percy could practically hear her gears turning. "So tell me, who else do you care for?"

Alarms were ringing in Percy's head, making his heart pound with every quiet breath he took, pulse pumping and blood pounding in his head as the voices behind his blockaded heart and body practically _screamed_ that she was overstepping everything, that this was too much, this _question_ was too much, too hard, too- too-

"My mother," he croaked, feeling a fire rise up inside him as the words tumbled out of his mouth with no restraint, as if his own body was drawing the words out of him into her ears. "And my father."

"Both," Annabeth said bluntly after a heartbeat"s pause, looking almost bewildered.

Percy opened his mouth to say something- he wasn't even sure what, but all that came out was a garble of words. He cleared his throat and looked the Angel in her beautiful gray eyes. "Who is it you care for, Annabeth?"

Annabeth caught her breath, gray eyes glittering as she opened her mouth and closed it, clenching her jaw and looking out towatds the rest of the Meadow.

She was quiet for so long Percy thought she might not answer his question, and he was fine with that. If she didn't want to answer, he was able to respect that.

Because he knew exactly how she felt.

"Piper," she finally said, her cool tone startling him. She looked back at him, eyes darker than he'd ever seen them before. "My friend Piper is who I care for most."

Percy found it odd that she didn't say, "mother" or "father" as people she cared for, but then again, when he'd asked her about her family her eyes had flashed and face had crackled over with a look of such pain Percy almost felt his heart split in half, and she'd ended the topic by saying, "I don't wanna go there," and that was that.

And Percy was fine with that. He could give her all the time she needed. He could respect her not wanting to tell him, for he was no better. But that didn't stop him from _aching_ about wanting to know about her, from learning about what caused her such hurt and how he could help her.

"How long have you known her for?" He questioned carefully, tone taking a gentle turn. He could tell this was a sore spot for her, and he decided cautious inquiring would be best.

"Forever," she said, a frostiness in the undertones of her voice that made Percy's skin prickle. Her gray orbs glittered. "Your cousins- you've known them since childhood?"

Percy tried to calm his beating heart, nodding and giving her a shaky smile. "Thalia and I were together on our own up until I turned three, which is when Bianca came along. A year after that, Nico was born."

Annabeth's lips twitched. "And trouble since then?"

Percy sighed, shaking his head at the thought of the three dark-haired Demons. "You have no idea. Demons tremble at the sight of all three of them."

Annabeth gave him a faint smile, gray eyes steady. "They sound like fun."

"Well," Percy said, offering her a lopsided smile. "'Fun' isn't exactly the word I would use to describe them, but to some extent, yes, they are."

A look of anger and pain flashed across Annabeth's face, making Percy's heart thump against his rib cage and head fill with odd wonder at the sight.

"What is your idea of fun up there, Annabeth?" He breathed, getting his senses together.

She let out what seemed like an unintentional laugh, a sharp laugh that seemed to stab straight into his chest, taking the very breath out of his lungs.

"Not much I can do up there," she said, shaking her head, curls moving across her shoulders. "My definition of fun isn't exactly what the beings up there call it."

"And what is your definition of it?" Percy asked, genuinely interested in her answer.

Annabeth pursed her lips, streaks of moonlight making her eyes glow. "Just... it's not the way they all see it."

"And how do they see it?"

Annabeth blew out a breath, biting her lip. "Their fun is sending smiles to everyone they see and starting new projects on how to make the mortals go-lucky idiots that care about the well-being of everyone and everything."

"And... you don't see it that way?" Percy asked, the words almost strangled.

"No," she said softly, and Percy could feel the air crackling around them, his emotions heightened so much he _felt_ it in the very air. "Not one bit."

"Have you thought of a way of doing things differently?"

Her soft lips spread into a brittle smile, thunderstorms rolling around in her very eyes. "I always have," she replied vacantly, anger burning in her voice. "It's just not possible to make those thoughts come true."

"Perhaps one way or another they will," Percy suggested, voice hoarse and scratchy even to his own ears

"Maybe," Annabeth said, eyes sweeping across the valley. "Just maybe."

They were both quiet for a moment, settling themselves in a comfortable silence that held so many words to hang between it, so many things he felt that both of them wanted to say.

But couldn't.

"Tell me more about this Piper girl," Percy said at last, smiling. "She must be wonderful if she sticks around with an Angel like yourself."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, lips suddenly dancing with a smile that stole the air from his lungs. "I'm not sure whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult, but very well."

Annabeth's smile dimmed, and she took in a slow breath, looking out into the Meadow, princess curls moving as the wind gently fanned across her. "Piper... Piper may as well be just like the rest of them. She's sweet and kind and generous... And she's gorgeous, might I add. She tries to downplay her looks, but the moment she steps into a room, all eyes fall on her." Annabeth smiled half-heartedly. "She's funny as well. Somehow, she can twist kind words around so they're sarcastically humorous, and while others don't notice the hidden messages in her jokes, I do. Sometimes, even Piper herself doesn't realize it.

She has a beautiful singing voice as well. Just hearing a single note of her voice instantly puts you at an ease that's almost unbelievable. She won't take any praise at all, brushing it off with a shake of her head and telling you to stop lying. She's stubborn, that's for sure. Piper always manages to find a way to-"

Annabeth abruptly cut herself off, cheeks flushing scarlet. Her hands clenched around the grass, knuckles white. "Sorry," she muttered, shaking her head. "That was way more than you wanted me to say about Piper-"

"Oh no," Percy intervened, voice gentle. He smiled at her, stomach pooling with warmth. "I don't mind at all. I'm here to listen, and if you'd like to say more, I'm all ears."

Annabeth's eyes flashed, and she opened her mouth to say something before snapping it shut. Then, her gaze softened just a fraction. "Okay, thank you."

And she told Percy more about Piper. She described her friend so vividly Percy could practically picture her in his own mind, down to her very last strand of hair.

She told him about how smart Piper was, about how she'd known her since she was a baby. They've been friends forever, he now found out, and not once did Piper ever threaten to leave Annabeth, caring after her as if she was her very own sister.

Annabeth spoke about the Angel with such vulnerability, he felt his throat clog up at every sentence, heart leap with every word, and stop with every breath she took to speak.

Yet there was an anger that lay beneath her tone as she spoke, a pain that rivaled no wound he'd ever seen or felt before.

But by the end, Percy felt like he'd practically met Piper McLean.

"She sounds beautiful," Percy said at last, smiling genuinely. "Both in soul and looks, from what I hear."

"Yes," Annabeth said, a sudden panicked and guarded expression on her face. "I suppose you're right."

"Tell me, Annabeth," Percy said softly, the question coming to mind like a red flare. "Why is she so important to you?"

Annabeth licked her lips, gray eyes darker than the sky before a thunderstorm hit. "She's..." Annabeth started, voice strained. "She's the only once I could give even an ounce of my trust to. The only one I could let even some of my true colors show to. The only one I could give what little love I have in my heart to."

Percy tried to swallow, only to feel like he was about to choke when he did so. He cleared it, watching with odd fascination as she ripped up blades of grass from the ground, each tendril quickly charring into ash.

"Is there at least any other person who could relate to those things?" Percy asked cautiously, a refreshing sort of fear rising up inside him, a fear that was based off of pure wonder.

Annabeth was quiet for a moment, eyes glittering like a shark's. "My mentor, Chiron."

"Mentor?" Percy asked, bewildered. "What does he teach you?"

Annabeth pursed her lips. "He's a teacher at the school I attend. He teaches the class of the Guardians- Angels whose job it is to help mortals go in the path of good."

She spoke the last words with venom in her voice, a spite that sent a shiver up Percy's spine.

"And... you're in that class?" Percy questioned, watching as her jaw clenched so tight he thought she might break a tooth.

She smiled poisonously. "Unfortunately."

Percy held his breath for a moment. Annabeth looked ready to destroy something, a wistfulness in her expression, almost as if she was thinking of doing exactly what Percy thought she would do.

"Tell me more about your cousins, Percy," Annabeth said suddenly, startling him. "What are they like?"

Percy cleared his throat, tongue dry. "I mean, there's not much left to say about them after you heard how much they just love to scare Demons pantless and wreck everything in their path."

"Well," Annabeth said, eyes glinting with a fiery amusement. "Describe them for me."

So Percy did. He told Annabeth of how Thalia used to have hair that reached down to her waist with half of it dyed blue, only to become so fed up with it she literally had grabbed a knife and chopped it all off, much to Percy's mother's horror. He told her of the splash of freckles across her nose, of the kohl that outlined her eyes and made her electric blue orbs look more intimidating than they already were.

He described both Bianca and Nico and how they had hair as dark as the shadows themselves, along with eyes the color of coal. Percy told her of the similiarities and differences of the two siblings, which soon led him to go into further detail about their personalities

"Nico's the one always getting Thalia and Bianca angry like no one else," Percy said, smiling both with humor and sadness. "He's always saying some stupid or sarcastic comment that will make them both go livid. Poor Bianca, having to put up with him all day everyday. I give props to her the most."

Annabeth shook her head, teeth glinting with a smile.

"Bianca has the more snappish attitude, but she's also very thoughtful, in a chaotic way. She'll take any excuse to hit her brother, and when she's angry, which is often, she rants and cusses quite a lot. If I got a penny for everytime she said a swear word, I can assure you I'd be rich."

"Enough to make a sailor proud, right?" Annabeth filled in, lips curved upwards into an amused smile.

"Exactly like that," Percy said, grinning softly at her. Annabeth's eyes widened a fraction, and he could hear her catch her breath before clearing her throat

"And Thalia?" She questioned, voice slightly raspy.

Percy smiled faintly at the thought of her. "Thalia can sometimes act like her age, but most of the time she acts like she's Nico's age. She has no sense of responsibility whatsoever and takes whatever chance she gets to piss someone off." Percy sighed. "Thalia has a free spirit, and there's certain things you can't touch on without her ripping your head off. She's dangerous, and if I wasn't her cousin and close with her I'd be terrified of her. But I love her- all of them, as a matter of fact. They've given me a chance to feel what it's like to have a heart."

"No one else seems to have one?" Annabeth inquired, shifting on the grass as interest piqued her features.

"Not from what I've seen," Percy said softly, voice filled with more melancholy than he wished it was. He shook his head softly. "And oh, Annabeth, can I just tell you that I've seen so much down there. So much destruction and darkness."

He heard Annabeth mutter something, so quietly that he couldn't quite catch it. But her face was so full of a sort of angry yearning that he decided it'd be best not to ask.

Suddenly, a light started to clear over the sky, making Annabeth squint and Percy's breath catch as he watched the sky fill up with a million colors, the sound of birds chirping happily slowly start to surround them.

"Shit," Annabeth muttered, frantically grabbing her white heels that she'd started to get tired of wearing once they'd began to talk, nose scrunched as she tossed them to the side.

"Morning already," Percy breathed, bewlidered as he continued to stare at the sky in amazement, insides bubbling with warmth as he watched the pastel colors light up the firmament around them

Annabeth strapped on her shoes and stood, honey colored hair swishing around her, the light catching it and turning it a blazing gold that made his heart thump in his chest.

Percy registered her current appearance, the thought of how beautiful she really was coming to mind once again. She was dressed in a white flowered dress that made her skin shine, a lopsided flower crown lying atop her head, the pinks and whites making her eyes stand out.

"I should get home," Annabeth said, biting the inside of her cheek. "Before my Father finds out I'm not there."

"I understand," Percy said, smiling at her once he was standing. "I need at least a few hours of sleep as well."

Annabeth nodded, gray orbs glittering with what looked like irritation and a smidge of a dangerous calm.

"Once again, I enjoyed talking to you, Percy," she said, voice like clinking glass, the shards seeming to pierce right into his heart. "Thank you."

"Of course," Percy said, warmth fanning across him. "But can I guarantee an answer when I ask if you will be back tomorrow?"

A hint of a smile tugged at her pink lips. "I'm sure you'll be able to feel it if it is a yes. I'll leave that as my answer."

And with that, she walked past him, shoulder lightly touching his, his whole body lighting ablaze at that one simple touch. He turned and watched her with parted lips as she fluttered over the lake and out the barrier between the two dimensions, soon out of sight.

And it was only when he swallowed that he registered the fact that when she'd flown over the reflection of the water, her wings had not been white, in fact, but a black that was darker than midnight itself.

* * *

Percy was too tired to change his clothes or do anything for that matter. Halfway up the stairs he had slumped to the floor in exhaustion before slowly standing up and starting his descent upstairs once again.

The moment he closed the door and his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

* * *

Percy quietly walked downstairs, bones aching with a tiredness that he wished wasn't there. He tried to shake off the weariness, blinking rapidly and rubbing at his eyes once again, clenching his jaw shut to keep from yawning the twentieth time that morning.

The moment he walked into the dining room, his father's voice made his whole body jolt wide awake.

"Where were you last night?" Poseidon rumbled, carefully watching his son over the rim of his coffee cup.

"Must you really know?" Percy drawled, taking a seat at the long, black sleek table.

"Yes, given the fact that you look ready to take a hit to the floor at any moment," Poseidon snapped, green eyes watchful.

Percy rolled his eyes, insides wrenching with disgust at his own behavior. "I was at Drew's."

Poseidon hummed, nodding as he relaxed the slightest. Across the table from him, Sally gave a slight wince, one only he noticed.

His parents knew all about Drew Tanaka and what he did to her, and though Poseidon could care less and was rather proud of his son for his womanizing ways, Sally disapproved completely, reprimanding him only when they were in private. Otherwise, she remained emotionless and impassive.

 _It hurts me too, Mother,_ he wished to say, sparing her a meaningful glance. _Don't think it doesn't._

"And how did that go?" Poseidon questioned, raising an eyebrow as he took a sip of his black coffee.

Percy shrugged, trying to play it off as meaningless, when inside he was filling up with sorrow at the memories. "Not much I can say about it, since it's Drew. Good, I guess."

His father's lips hinted at a smile to rival the Devil's. "Atta boy."

Percy smirked, leaning back in his chair, stomach knotting with an uncomfortable feeling. His eyes met Sally's across the table, her own blue orbs glinting with sympathy and understanding. She knew how much he hated doing all of that. She knew the smallest details of it, yet not all of it.

Percy had to keep reminding himself that she was a Demon. She was not exactly like him, the idea of darkness and chaos as revolting to her as it was to him. He couldn't share all of what he really wanted to with his own mother, the person he should confide in most.

The image of Annabeth flashed in his mind once more, erasing the feelings of disgust at his own actions and words and replacing it with a fuzziness that made him feel almost light.

All night, his dreams were filled with the blonde-haired Angel, flames surrounding her as she sat on the grass in the Meadow of Reflection, licking and flickering all around her, turning her gray eyes to a blazing molten gold. Yet when the fire touched her wings, her eyes had turned obsidian, the flames charring away the white from the wings until they were a black darker than he'd ever seen before.

It was enough to wake him up that morning, gasping and breaths coming out in ragged staccatos, sweat clinging to his shirt.

She was strange to figure out. Throughout those hours of only conversation, he couldn't pin down who she was, for the way she looked like a storm caught up in a sunset, beautiful yet deadly, confused and intrigued him beyond measure, drawing him to her like a fish caught in a hook.

But the only difference was that Percy wasn't so sure he wanted to escape.

" _Perseus,"_ Poseidon said sharply, making Percy jump in his seat.

"What?" Percy looked at him with irritation, gritting his teeth.

"I've called your name three times already- what the hell is going on with you this morning?" Poseidon inquired, voice edged with steel.

"Nothing," Percy ground out, narrowing his eyes at him. "What did you want?"

"I was going to question you about that little... brawl you had with Ares at the meeting," Percy's father explained, green eyes dangerous. "What caused that, exactly?"

"The fact that Ares can't keep his goddamn mouth shut for a second, that's what," Percy replied, voice as sharp as ice.

"And this is one of those times when you must take charge, Perseus," Poseidon said, jaw set. He smiled in a rather vicious way. "I'm quite impressed by the way you pinned him down at the meeting."

"The bastard was asking for it," Percy said with an easy grin, one that spoke of blood and a hunger for pain. The only pain he felt now, however, was glancing at his mother to see her looking down at her plate still full of the breakfast the servants had prepared, barely anything eaten.

"And he will continue to do so," Poseidon said, lip curling into a look of disgust, green eyes glittering. "That's when your leadership skills come into play. This is just the beginning, Perseus. When you become leader there will be threats coming at you from every side. Not only will you have to have security follow you everywhere, but you will not be able to trust anyone. Not even your cousins."

Percy clenched his jaw, the reality of it all slowly seeping into his mind, making his throat clog up with panic. "I know," he said tightly, mouth dry.

Poseidon licked the flat of his front teeth, eyes flashing red momentarily. "I have to be careful with my own brother, for fuck's sake. In the Infernal Province, you cannot become too attached to anyone. I hope that's not the case with you and Drew-"

"God, Dad, no," Percy said, rolling his eyes. "Drew's just a needy bitch begging for my attention. It's not like I care for her. She might, but the day I do is the day that this land becomes filled with sunlight."

Poseidon smirked, the gesture like the flash of a blade, winking as he picked up his coffee mug. "That's my son."

Percy offered him a devilish smile, bile rising up his throat as he hurriedly grabbed the cup of cranberry juice at his side, washing down his emotions with the cold liquid.

"Sally, dear," Poseidon acknowledged, knitting his eyebrows together. "You've barely touched your food. Is it not good? Those stupid maids don't know how to cook something to save their lives-"

"Oh no," Sally said, reaching out to grab his arm. She shook her head at him, mouth set. "That's not the problem, darling. I'm simply not that hungry this morning, is all."

Poseidon relaxed momentarily, the lines around his mouth softening an ounce of a fraction. "Well if that's the case, still try to get some food into your system. I don't want you becoming sick with this baby still in you."

Sally smiled at him. "Of course, dear."

Content, Poseidon leaned back in his seat, picking up his fork to begin eating, when a scream came from the kitchen, followed by a crash and laughter. Then, the doors to the kitchen burst open and three dark-haired figures came walking through, devilish smiles on all their faces.

Poseidon rose up from his seat, expression bewildered and angry. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing-"

The doors opened again, and one of the two guards that stood outside their house came running through, clearly out breath.

"I'm... sorry... sir," he wheezed, holding his knees. "They were too... fast."

Poseidon pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly trying to keep calm.

"Thalia, what the hell are you three doing here?" He snapped, narrowing his eyes at his nieces and nephew.

"We came to pick up Percy to go watch a fight in the city," Thalia replied, grinning cheekily, eyes glinting mischievously.

Poseidon turned his gaze onto Percy, who had his arms crossed and a jaded expression on his face. "Don't look at me," he said, shrugging. "I didn't know these idiots would come barging into our _highly secured_ home."

Percy's father glared at the gaurd. "Where is the other one of you?"

The guard shot Thalia a look, who grinned wolfishly at him. "That one knocked him out."

" _Me?"_ Thalia gasped mockingly, pressing a hand to her chest. She gave Percy's father a wide-eyed look. "Uncle Poseidon I would _never!"_

"For fuck's sake," Poseidon sighed, shaking his head. He gave a sharp laugh, making the guard flinch. "Clearly then, I need new security, since you and the other idiot can't seem to keep _three teenagers_ from coming in-"

"Correction," Thalia said, holding up a finger. " _Two_ teenagers and one adult, legally speaking, of course."

"Thalia," Poseidon growled. "Shut up for a moment, will you, my dear?"

"Gosh, Thalia," Nico shook his head, expression mockingly disapproving. "Will you never learn?"

Thalia elbowed him in the ribs, emitting a grunt from him and causing Bianca to snicker.

"You," Poseidon snapped, fixing a pointed stare at the gaurd that would make anyone freeze in place. "If this happens again, _you're fired."_

The guard gulped and nodded, face pale.

"Now leave," Percy's father growled.

The guard was gone in a blink of an eye.

"You three." Poseidon narrowed his eyes at them. "Percy will be out in a moment, but for now, if you could get out of my house, please and thank you."

"Geez," Nico muttered. "Looks like someone spit into his coffee this morning-"

"GOODBYE, NICO," Poseidon shouted, and the three jumped, quickly turning and walking out of the dining room, laughing hysterically.

Percy looked down, not being able to help the smile that crept onto his face and the affection that spread over his heart at the sight of his cousins- sarcastic remarks and all.

* * *

"Damn," Bianca said as they walked through the streets, his three cousins purposely bumping into pedestrians, making them growl and open their mouths to say something, only to see Percy's threatening glare and have them snap their mouths shut. "Why was Poseidon in such a pissy mood this morning?"

Percy snorted, shaking his head. "He wasn't, actually. He was in a rather good mood. Then you guys showed up."

"How rude," Nico sniffed. "I would have thought our presence would have sent his joy through the roof."

"Yes, Nico," Thalia drawled, rolling her eyes. "Because Uncle P loves us _oh so much."_

"Given the way he kicked us out of his house, I would think so too," Bianca said, smiling dryly.

"You should've seen the way Thalia knocked out that one guard, Percy," Nico said, snickering. "One minute he was complaining about how he slept with his ex-girlfriend and the next he was knocked out cold."

"How'd you do it?" Percy asked, sighing. It was the last thing he wanted to hear about, but one way or another, he knew he'd find out.

"I threw a rock at his head," Thalia said breezily, as if this were the most normal thing in the world. Her blue eyes glittered with a chaotic sort of joy. "Nothing too bad."

"Yeah right," Bianca snorted. "There was blood coming out the side of his head. I'm pretty sure you won him a trip to one of the ten hospitals we have in Iniquity."

Thalia sighed almost wistfully, stuffing her hands in her backpockets. "Lucky him."

Given the high violence rate in the Infernal Province, there was an obvious reason to have hospitals in their land. Most of the time however, when someone was literally dying on the street, they were ignored. Calling help for the individual was too kind of an act for a Demon.

So practically no one ever bothered.

It was one of the most horrific things that ocurred in the Demon World, Demons crying out in the streets for help or simple assistance, only to be walked past as if they weren't there.

But some were helped, as to not kill off the population in the Infernal Province. Numbers were the only thing the Demons had left on their part. But as much as there was good on Earth, there was the equal amount of bad.

"And here we are," Thalia said with a flourish, presenting the abandoned-looking building with a grand wave of her arms.

Percy winced, looking at all the cracks in the cement and the faded sign that hung above the door, the only letters visible being **DAM.**

He wondered what it was called before it was deserted.

"How'd you hear about the fight, anyway?" Percy asked, voice strained as he watched a drunken Demon stumble out the door and collapse the second he stepped out.

"Reyna sent me a fire-message about it," Thalia said, smiling as her eyes swam with an unidentified emotion.

Percy was pretty sure there was something going on between the two. He just couldn't figure out if it was the real deal or not.

But regardless, he was happy for his cousin.

"So," Thalia said, walking over the passed-out Demon and opening the door wide, allowing Percy the sight of swarmed Demons hollering and laughing, drinks in hand as they talked and bantered over who would win. Thalia grinned at his pale expression. "You ready?"

"No."

"Perfect! Come on in, Percy."

* * *

Thalia pushed her way through the crowd, yelling over all the loud noise, saying, "Move aside peasants! Perseus Jackson coming through- hey, jackass, if you wanna keep your vision I suggest you look elsewhere. Move the fuck over everyone! Bitch, what'd you say? Nothing? That's what thought. FUCKING MOVE!"

Once again, Thalia Grace had put on a show.

Many Demons shot her irritated glances and snarled at her, and the moment they did Percy was forced to growl at them and will his eyes red, making them step down instantly.

"Hey, Percy! My man!" A familiar voice exclaimed as they finally reached Reyna, who was in midst of it all, two boys sitting beside her as well.

Percy nodded at the two brothers. "Hey Travis, Connor."

The look-alike siblings grinned their signature devllish smiles, glinting eyes and all. The only tell-difference between them was that Travis was about an inch or two taller than Connor, but besides that, they almost looked like twins, both with chestnut-curly hair and sky blue eyes.

"Wow, long time no see, man," Connor said, shaking his head. "Where've you been, dude?"

Reyna made a noise of disgust and rolled her eyes. "Thank god you guys are here. I don't think I could stand another minute alone with these idiots. What took you so long?"

"Percy drags ass," Bianca said, taking a seat. "It's practically impossible to ever take him anywhere."

Reyna smirked, obsidian eyes an even darker shade under the dim light of the room. "Sounds like Perseus."

"Oh fuck off," Percy said, shooting his cousins a look. "These morons thought it'd be a great idea to come breaking into my house and putting our security through a trauma they'll never forget."

"They have Thalia to thank for that," Nico said, holding up his hands defensively as he sat beside his sister. "Bee and I did nothing."

"Nico," Bianca snarled, presumedly kicking her brother in the leg given his pained expression that followed the words. "How many times have I told you _not_ to call me that?"

"It's cute though," Travis said, smirking.

"Haha, well I don't exactly do _cute_ either," Bianca retorded sarcastically, scrunching up her nose.

"Well, fortunately you guys made it," Reyna said, nodding, yet the way her eyes strayed towards Thalia did not go unnoticed by Percy, making him smile internally. Reyna raised an eyebrow at Thalia, face impassive. "Also, quite the entrance you made there."

Thalia winked at Reyna, making the daugher of Bellona's pupils dialate for a fraction of a second. "I try my best."

Nico snorted, clearly taking notice of the interaction as well, and Bianca quickly pinched him in his side, making him yelp in protest.

Reyna cleared her throat, regaining the cool composure she was known for. "Yes, well, you came with about fifteen minutes to spare before the fight starts. In the meantime... Travis?"

The curly-haired boy grinned devilishly. "Apparently they've set up a bar here now. So before it begins, who'd like a drink?"

* * *

 **HEY GUYSSS! I apologize profusely for this taking so long, but really I should be thanking you guys for patiently waiting and giving me your full on support. Thank you all x**

 **But anyway, I loved writing this chapter! I know I say that with every chapter, but this one got to me. And Annabeth and Percy are talking and getting to know each other a bit more now, which is great and exciting to see. They're still guarded however, so they still have to both get past the walls each other has built up for so many years. And that will be hard.**

 **I added some Theyna in there as well, because I love them together? Since I saw Rick announce that it was cannon, I'd flipped out and loved the idea, so here we are ((:**

 **You guys rock and HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! I hope you guys have an awesome one (:**

 **~Kat xxx**

 **(PS: Happy belated birthday to our favorite son of Jupiter *sobs*)**


	13. Passionate Trust

**Annabeth**

 _"she was wild at heart but she never shared it with the world. She never met anyone she could fully trust with her passion"_

* * *

"Annabeth?" Percy said, his voice as soft and gentle as usual, making Annabeth's heart pound in her chest at the mere sound of it.

"Yeah?" Annabeth replied, pulse pumping in her veins.

"Do you mind me asking why you were so upset when I arrived yesterday?"

Annabeth closed her eyes, exhaling slowly. She knew he'd bring it up sooner or later, and she dreaded him asking and insisting what was wrong yesterday, but being the oddly kind Demon he was, he never persisted.

The thought made Annabeth's fists clench involuntarily.

"If you'd rather not say," Percy said quicky, "then I perfectly understand."

"No," Annabeth said, voice hoarse. "No, its... Its okay."

Percy was different, different in a way that made her unable to stop thinking of him, thoughts of him infiltrating her mind every second of every day. This was only their fourth time meeting, yet Annabeth felt like they'd been knowing each other for months.

Yet Annabeth knew that there was so much more to him, so much more hidden under the depths of those beautiful ocean eyes. And Annabeth wanted nothing more than to explore them, no matter how dangerous or risky they were.

So in order for her to know those waters that floated in his eyes ever so steadily, Annabeth thought it would only be fair if she opened up to him as well.

No matter how much that terrified her.

"I'm getting married," she choked out, the words like acid in her mouth. She heard Percy catch his breath, and sudden tears burned in her eyes. She furiously blinked them away, looking up at the blue sky. They were both lying down on the soft grass, heads right near each other. Annabeth could feel his proximity, making heat boil in her veins as she felt waves of tranquility and warmth roll off him, making her head dizzy. The scent of the ocean breeze surrounded him, a peculiar scent that she soon found intoxicating, and now, she breathed it in, the smell of it somehow calming her in the slightest.

"Piper and her sister Silena had dropped in to take me dress shopping," Annabeth explained after Percy remained quiet. "My wedding is in one month, and I have yet to find a dress, so they took me into the city to look for one.

I despise it," Annabeth whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek, the droplet lighting a path of flames across her face. "I don't want to get married to the man I'm engaged to. And stepping into that store and trying on those dresses made the reality of it all come crashing down on me with a weight I could not bear. But I was forced to try them on, to stand quietly as they flung dress after dress at me, trying them on as if I were some dress-up doll mortal girls play with. And I could not say a word."

"Oh, Annabeth," Percy said softly after a heartbeat's pause. "How long did you stay in that store for?"

She swallowed thickly, words she could not say burning in her throat. "About two hours. I felt like I tried on every single dress in that store. And out of all of them, I did not find the right one."

"Were you expecting to?"

"No," Annabeth sighed, voice strained. "I don't think any dress in any store can live up to my expectations."

"What are your expectations, Annabeth?" Percy inquired, voice melodic and tender, the sound of it sending Annabeth's mind into such a frenzy she almost forgot that he had asked a question.

She shook her head, quickly composing herself. "Something... Something that is not what everyone expects it to be."

"That sounds beautiful," Percy remarked, tone light. "And your husband? Have you just barely met him?"

"Oh no," Annabeth swallowed, the back of her throat burning. "Not at all. I've known him since we were children. Aside from Piper, he was my best friend."

"And what happened?"

Annabeth blinked away tears of anguish. "He fell in love with me."

"Oh," Percy said, the comment a simple exhale of breath. "Do you not return those feelings for him, Annabeth?"

She froze, chest aching with every beat her heart pounded. He was hitting all the right spots, all the ones that would be her unravelling. And he asked them with such easiness, as if he didn't think about them at all, just simple questions that he thought were meaningless.

Or maybe he did know. Maybe he was thinking of it. Maybe he didn't want to get a reaction out of her, like Chiron or Piper usually did. Maybe he genuinely wanted to know

"No," she said, forcing the words out like bricks off a building. Tears trickled down her cheeks, and this time, she let them fall. "I don't. It's the last type of affection I have towards him."

Percy was silent for a moment, and all Annabeth could hear was the chirping of the birds, the sound of the frogs as they hopped on the lilypads.

He didn't bombard her with more questions like she expected him to. No, instead he let her have a moment to break down for even just a second, and just as quickly, Annabeth stiffened and blocked the tears, blinking them all away until no more left her eyes.

"It's of some sort," Percy said suddenly, tone steady and kind. "Just perhaps not the type he imagines it as."

Annabeth held her breath, exhaling slowly. "I suppose."

She turned her head to the side to look at him, lips parted as she studied the side of his face, from his soft locks of raven black hair to the gentle slope of his nose, along with the sharp lines of his face that eased the second he smiled. She felt such a powerful urge to run her hands through his hair at that moment, and she clenched her fists to resist from doing so.

As if sensing her stare, he turned his head to look at her, gorgeous sea green eyes locking with hers and making her heart stop. But then Annabeth saw the purpling bruises along his jaw and under his eye, and she let out a sharp gasp, scrambling up into a sitting position.

" _Percy,"_ she breathed, heart suddenly racing as she studied the bruises on his face. "Percy, what the hell _happened to you?_ Who did this to you?"

She felt a sudden anger wash over her, but a different type than the sort she usually felt. No. This was a protective sort.

It was a rather peculiar and refreshing feeling.

Percy sat up as well, reaching out to take her hands to steady them, as she just noticed had began to shake. His green eyes were lit up with concern.

"Annabeth? Are you all right-"

" _Percy,"_ she repeated, her voice sharper. Percy caught his breath, eyes widening a fraction. The anger burning througout Annabeth's body didn't give her time to process the reaction, however, and she clenched her jaw. "Who did this to you?"

She slid her hands out from his and reached up to take his face in her hands, turning it so she could study him better. They weren't that large or serious, and on other occasions, the sight would've marveled Annabeth, and while a part of her did feel a sort of wonder looking at them, the bruises on Percy's face made her feel unnerved and furious.

Annabeth had arrived first, and she had been on her back when he came to lie down next to her, not giving her a chance to look at his face. Now, she angrily wished she'd noticed the second he arrived.

"Annabeth," Percy said tenderly, hands grabbing hers in his own once again. He smiled softly at her, and along with his warm touch, the sight of his smile made her stomach churn uncontrollably. "Don't worry. They're just bruises. They'll go away."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him and reached up once more to touch the one under his eye. He winced.

She set her jaw. "Yes, they'll go away, but that doesn't stop them from hurting. What I would like to know is who is the cause of this?"

"Oh, Annabeth," Percy said, giving her a fond smile that sent blood rushing up into her head. "You shouldn't worry. This is nothing."

Annabeth brought her hand down into her lap, closing them involuntarily into fists. "Percy," she said, tone icy and carrying a lot more concern than she expected it to.

He sighed, eyes flickering down to the grass. He suddenly winced. "That," he said quietly, raising his head, his expression pained in a way Annabeth felt down to her very core. "Is a story for another time."

Annabeth stared at him, at the bruises that marked his still-beautiful face, to the look of anguish that burned in his vibrant green eyes, the light in them still shining bright. She set her mouth. "Okay."

Percy scanned the field, eyes swimming with an emotion she could not identify before his face melted into another one of those genuine smiles. His eyes brightened. "I have an idea," he announced, standing up.

"What?" Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows at him, watching as the sun made his hair turn a shade lighter.

Percy held out a hand, a lopsided grin on his face. "Let's go exploring."

* * *

They walked across the Meadow and through a grove of trees, and once again, the land opened up into a clearing full of vibrant grass and daises that shone uner the rays of the sun. Annabeth caught her breath, watching as a deer with a golden coat that sparkled under the sun delicately walked across the field before prancing away further into the trees.

"Did you see that?" Percy breathed, a smile of wonder on his face.

All Annabeth could do was nod.

Percy laughed at her expression, the sound airy and light and making her heart beat painfully in her chest. "Come on," he said, nodding in the direction the deer had disappeared into. "Let's try to follow it."

He grinned slyly at her, eyes glittering. "Race you."

And with that, he took off, a black shadow moving smoothly across the vibrant green grass. And as Annabeth watched, the blades seemed to glow brighter as he stepped over them, the flowers shimmering as he passed them, leaving Annabeth mesmerized and feeling her chest burn with a fire that stole the breath from her lungs.

Then, she blinked and started off after him.

He was quick, that was for sure, but Annabeth flew across the field, the wind sending her hair whipping around her face. She felt elated, chasing after Percy's figure, her heart beating wildly in her chest and the warm sunshine glowing on her face. Annabeth let out a laugh, a broken laugh with an edge of chaotic glee to it. Not a laugh an Angel was supposed to have. But it was something.

Wildness filled her heart, she knew. But this, this was something she'd never done before, never been able to just let go of some of that contained fire and feel it make her very bones tremble. That was something she could never trust anyone with, could never trust anyone with the passion she held inside. But looking at Percy running just ahead of her, she felt her heart flip, and she thought she might've found him. But like a blooming flower, it would have to be little by little.

No matter if he was a Demon or not.

She soon caught up to him, and she watched him turn his head back and eyes widen as he saw her figure, and he laughed breathlessly, flames erupting in her stomach at the sound.

The wind hit her face like waves crashing on the shore, awakening her senses and making her feel more alive than ever. Her heart slammed against her rib cage, her stomach aching with the elation of it all. Her lungs burned, but she pushed on, breathing ragged as it tore out of her throat with every coming step she took.

She didn't know how long they'd been running in that moment, already having entered the woods into which the deer had gone into. It felt like hours, minutes, mere seconds.

And then, it all came crashing down.

She seemed to trip on a rock or the ground itself, gasping raggedly as she fell foward, close enough to Percy to make him topple forward as well, sending both of them hitting the ground with a tremendous force. Both of them rolled across the grass, but it was so soft it seemed to almost cushion their fall.

Then they both came to a stop, and once she opened her eyes, she found herself staring right into an endless ocean void, swimming with light and kindess and joy that made her whole body fill with a fire that burned greater than anything else she'd ever felt before.

"Woah there," Percy laughed softly, and Annabeth felt his heartbeat through his chest, pounding against her own. "Couldn't keep up?"

She was breathing hard, and at that moment, she wasn't so sure if it was from the running. "Shut up."

He chuckled, moving her with every laugh. "I'm just teasing you. But are you all right?"

She swallowed thickly, looking into those warm eyes filled with the waves of the sea. "I'm fine."

Annabeth heard Percy's breath hitch, and she felt her own heart stop, feeling his breath fan across her face, pressed against each other and feeling his heartbeat mingle with hers. She found it hard to break away from his gaze, the heat in her body rising with every coming breath, so hot it almost suffocated her. It was like a spell, almost- a spell she wasn't sure she wanted to tear away from.

 _He's a Demon,_ a voice in the back of her head whispered.

And then the spell broke.

She inhaled sharply, pressing her hands against his chest and rolling off of him.

Percy sat up as well, a peculiar expression on his face.

Annabeth took a shaky breath, standing up. "We should keep going," she said, cursing herself for the way her voice wobbled when she spoke. She clenched her jaw.

"Yeah," Percy said, a little mindlessly. He blinked and looked up at her, lips forming a smile. "Yeah, okay."

This time it was Annabeth's turn to hold out her hand, and when Percy took it, she felt jolts of electricity go up her arm, causing her breathing to hitch. She heard Percy suck in a breath as well, and Annabeth was sure he'd felt it too.

"Well then," Percy said, slightly breathlessly. He offered her a smile. "Let's continue on, shall we?"

They walked through the woods, and Annabeth marveled at the fact that even from the amount of looming trees there were around them, the sun still managed to shine through the cracks, illuminating everything around them.

She watched as sparkles danced in the air, the leaves from the trees glittering and flowers peaking out from the bases, petals shimmering and as radiant as ever.

"It's all so beautiful," Percy breathed, eyes round as they took in every detail.

All Annabeth could do was nod.

"I'm pretty sure we lost the deer," Percy pointed out, green orbs glinting.

"No, really? You think?" Annabeth said, unable to contain the sarcasm that dripped from her voice, rolling her eyes.

Percy chuckled softly alongside of her, a light sound with a husky edge to it, making her stomach flip to what seemed like a gymnastics routine.

They continued on in comfortable silence, admiring the breathtaking nature around them. When Annabeth would glance at Percy, that look of awed wonder remained on his face, eyes shining with what almost looked like tears. He looked so entranced by all of it, so wonderfully at ease that it made Annabeth's heart wrench the more she stared at him, unable to look away.

She looked back down at the ground, watching the grass bend under her feet, and she suddenly felt the inexplicable urge to tell him something, something she wouldn't bring up with anyone else, an urge so great it was painful. She slowly felt the words build up in her throat, rising with every choked breath, filling her lungs with an unbearable fire that made her want to scream.

And then she spoke.

"His name is Luke," she said, voice ragged as the words burst out of her throat, almost being ripped out. She clutched her throat, feeling it burn to the touch. "The man I'm getting married to."

Percy turned and blinked at her, a gentleness to his eyes that made her want to collapse to the ground and sob. "Luke... Castellan? The head of the Guard?"

"That's the one," she croaked.

Percy's soft gaze burned into her eyes, a force in them greater than any intimidating stare could ever be.

"Is there any relation to your family?" He questioned, looking concerned and thoughtful for a moment.

"His father was my Mother's friend," Annabeth said softly, remembering all the nights when they would go to each other's house for dinner and spend the evening talking and laughing, with Luke and her playing footsies under the table and giggling to themselves.

Like friends.

Realization seemed to settle onto Percy's features, the light in his eyes dimming. "Oh," he said quietly.

She expected for him to say "sorry", or, "that's so sad," like most Angels did, and she expected to see that ugly pity in his expression that everyone ways held.

But instead, she saw an almost understanding in his green orbs, offering her the littlest bit of compassion.

It made her heart give another one of those painful twists.

"When did it happen?" He questioned tenderly.

"I was ten years old," Annabeth replied, feeling that same fire in her throat slowly rise up. "I came home to find my Father on the floor, sobbing." She exhaled cautiously, fighting back tears at the memory of her stern gray eyes. "It was a Demon attack. I don't know how it happened exactly, but they were the cause of it."

Percy gasped, almost painfully, and he stumbled a little. Annabeth reached out to steady him, grasping his arms in her own small, delicate hands.

"Oh, Annabeth," he choked out, a pain flashing across his face that made her step back a bit.

"Percy?" She asked, slightly alarmed at the look of torment in his eyes, his gaze darker than she'd seen it before, the curtains he kept up slowly seeming to unravel.

"I-I don't know what to say," he said, a little brokenly.

"It's all right," she whispered, her stomach churning. "You don't have to say a word."

"We're monsters," he breathed, gaze far and lost. "We've always been."

"No, Percy," Annabeth said, shaking her head as her mind whirred with an angry fire. "It's not your fault. It's just in their nature. I don't hold a grudge for it. Things like this always happens. It's not my job to despise the Demons like the rest of the Angels do. I find it so ridiculous."

"I wish we weren't like that," he said hauntingly, emotions choking up his voice. "I wish we were anything but that."

Annabeth felt her heart beating fast in her chest, tears clogging up her throat. He understood. _He understood._

"I know what you mean, Percy," she said, her voice cracking slightly. "I know exactly what you mean."

Percy looked up from the ground and looked into her eyes, and Annabeth inhaled sharply, watching as he gave her a broken, soft smile.

"I know you do, Annabeth," he said, wonder and sadness in his voice. "Thank you for that."

It was in that moment that Annabeth realized that Percy wasn't playing around. He wasn't acting like some silly Demon with emotions and thoughts that were different than others and was just brushing it aside as meaningless. No. He was looking for answers. He was looking for someone to confide in and be able to let out everything he was feeling with.

Just like she was.

Right then, Annabeth didn't see the bruises on his face, she didnt see the lines on his face from pretending to scowl, she didn't see the Demon the rest of the beings in his world might see.

She saw otherwise.

She saw Percy. Not a Demon. She saw _Percy._

Annabeth exhaled slowly, offering him a brittle, crackled smile. "You don't have to thank me, Percy," she said, still holding on to his arms tight. "This is just the beginning of it all."

* * *

After about ten minutes of continued walking, Percy spoke.

"You asked about what happened to me?" Percy acknowledged, looking at her sideways.

Annabeth, despite herself, nodded.

"I had gotten into a fight," he said, looking ahead, his face twisted into one of pain, as if reliving the memories.

Annabeth caught her breath, eyes going wide. "Really? How?"

He winced. "Well, to start off, my wonderful cousins had dragged me out to see a fight in Iniquity this morning. When we arrived, it was packed. My friend Reyna had a table reserved for us, right in the middle of it all. The fight started, we watched and cheered and drank, and that was that. While the fight was happening, this man I'd fought before came up to me and started taunting me. He called me names- nothing I hadn't heard before. Then he began talking about my family."

He paused and swallowed, and Annabeth watched his eyes sadden as he continued to look ahead. "I normally don't get mad, Annabeth. Anger is a peculiar feeling to me. It's powerful, that's for sure, and when someone feels anger they need to be cautious, because what can be unleashed from it can be terrible, and all you're left with afterwards is regret. So I rarely ever feel that emotion. It's like it doesn't exist within me."

She hung on to every word he spoke, her mind registering his words. Anger and resentment was the only feeling she ever felt. While his words held so much truth to them, she didn't feel them corrolate with her.

She hated herself for it.

"Did you get mad at him?" She asked quietly.

"No," he said, turning to look at her, a peculiar expression of melancholy on his face. "That's the thing, Annabeth. I didn't. Instead, I felt a a great sadness. He wasn't doing that just because he was a Demon. He was doing it because he resented me for humiliating him the first time. I felt so disappointed in myself for making him feel that way, even if he didn't realize it himself. The Demons in my world think that it's the moral to be angry and do things just because it's the rules to do so. Once they are raised looking at everyone else steal, destroy and be rude and selfish- they grow up doing the same things. They don't know anything about kindness. Some don't even know what it is. I see that as the saddest thing there is."

"And you're the only one that seems to know that it does," Annabeth whispered with wonder. "Why do you love it so much, Percy? What is so special about it?"

"You sound just like Thalia when you say that," Percy chuckled, shaking his head. "You two would make great friends, I imagine."

He inhaled slowly. "I don't know what it is, Annabeth. It's a beauty that is in those things that I cannot describe, that you will not. There's glory in tranquility and kindness that you can only find once you begin to look for it. You may not see it the way I do, but oh, Annabeth, it"s brilliant."

His words made no sense to her, even when they rolled through her mind like a broken tape. But the way his eyes shone when he spoke of it, she knew it made perfect sense to him. She just couldn't understand why it could possibly matter to him.

 _If I were a real Angel, then maybe I would,_ she thought bitterly, clenching her fists and feeling the refreshing nip of her nails biting her skin.

But that wasn't enough to push the thought away. If she thought like normal Angels did, she wouldn't have problems like this. She'd be able to share her ideas of it all with Percy, without having to hold back in fear that she"d scare him away if he learned what _really_ went on in her head- on what went on in the small fragment of what she called her heart.

"I wish I could see it that way, Percy," Annabeth said softly, voice hoarse and broken. She gave him a bitter smile. "I wish I could."

* * *

Annabeth closed the door to her bedroom, feeling exhaustion weigh dowm her bones. She dragged herself over to her bed and flopped down on it, letting out a sigh.

She felt her head swimming and muscles ache, her legs straining from exertion.

But most of all, it was her heart that hurt the most.

Their conversations replayed in her head, along with the painful image of his smile and the light that constantly seem to shine in his eyes. But he hid it, like the sun hiding behind the dark clouds, waiting for the right moment to break out and brighten everything around it.

Then she remembered falling on top of him.

She smacked herself on the forehead, groaning. "God, Annabeth," she moaned, stomach churning at the memory of the fire that had flared up inside her and the shortage of breath she had experienced being so close to him.

She thought of the way he had held his breath as he stared into her own eyes, and she couldn't help but want to know what he was thinking of at that moment, what he was _feeling._

Because Annabeth couldn't seem to identify her very own emotions at that moment.

Every touch of his, even the littlest ones, made her head pound and lungs tighten, and she had to fight for air, as if she were drowning, drowning in his touch.

It was exhilerating.

Annabeth had never even known feelings like that could exist towards someone. Certainly not towards Luke.

And she'd just met him.

But with Percy... she felt different. A different that left her thinking up is down and right is left and everything she thought she once knew had been wrong all along.

He confused her to no ends, with his talk of him wishing Demons weren't so vicious and cruel, that they could see kindness and light the way he did.

But his words were just the beginning of it all.

She knew there was more to it, deeper meanings to his formulated sentences, a bigger reasoning to the words he spoke.

And Annabeth was desperate to find out what all that was.

She'd always been a curious girl, with reckless thoughts and rushing blood, but with Percy, it was a whole new level of it all, leaving her more bewildered than ever.

 _Curiosity has it's limits, my dear,_ Athena would say, gray eyes sparkling. _Which is something most don't know. Use it wisely, my daughter, for you have the most wondrous minds of them all. Curiosity has no ends for minds like yours._

If only her mother was here to guide her now.

This boy was messing with her feelings, with her head, with everything she once thought she knew.

Now she wasn't so sure about anything.

He fascinated her in a way that could only be described as fatal, a peculiar interest that left her lungs burning and heart pounding.

She was treading through deep waters, going back to see and talk to this Demon, emotiona growing stronget by the hour yet with still no avail to figure out what they meant.

And it was only a matter of time before she drowned.

Annabeth felt anger wash over her, making her wings twitch and tighten behind her. Percy was making her feel so frustrated, and when Annabeth felt frustrated, that only led to anger.

Annabeth rolled on her side, reaching to grab one of her throw pillows and clutching it tightly to her chest.

 _He's a Demon._

The words rolled around her head like a fly that would not go away. Angels and Demons being together was forbidden since the beginning of the ages, when Angels were Turned.

 _But why?_

Annabeth had never learned why it was forbidden and set as the most important rule in the Realm of Angels. She was sure no one had.

Except for the Council. The Council would know.

 _It's a dangerous Divine Law that must never be broken,_ the teachers would say when someone asked. And that was that.

And Angels being Angels, they all followed and respected the rules set out for them.

The ones that controlled their lives and entire self-being.

Annabeth suddenly heard a ripping sound, interrupting her thoughts, and she looked down to see that she had ripped right through the fabric of the pillow.

She sighed, flinging the pillow to the floor and pressing a hand to her forehead, trying hard to calm down.

 _Percy Jackson._

The name was familiar, and she knew she'd heard it before _somewhere._

It was a title that spoke of power, and Annabeth knew it would have had to be mentioned before.

 _Poseidon Jackson has a son. Percy Jackson._

Annabeth's eyes went wide as Zeus Grace's voice echoed through her head.

Poseidon, leader of the Convocation, the only source of primary rule in the Infernal Province.

And Percy was the heir to it.

It made sense now, why such tragedy and sorrow burned in his eyes. Why he'd gotten into that fight.

Why he was so good at keeping that curtain up and letting only littlest of things slip out.

She felt such an understanding and connection to him at that moment, the emotions hitting her like a freight train with no breaks.

Annabeth swallowed and inhaled sharply, stomach churning uncontrollably. She understood more now, with the realization of it all. She could only hope that that understanding would continue on and grow larger the more she talked to him.

To the Demon.

The door to her room opened, and Sophie poked her head in, cheeks flushed. "Hello, Miss Chase."

"Hi, Sophie," Annabeth said, sitting up and clenching her hands into the mattress. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but your father would like to speak to you downstairs."

"Oh," Annabeth said, annoyance bubbling in her stomach. "All right. I'll be down in a moment then."

Sophie nodded and closed the door quietly behind her.

Annabeth let out a growl and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at the door. It landed with a muffled thump, and the blonde Angel glared daggers at it, wishing it would make a louder sound, one that would make a crack appear on the wooden surface itself.

She was in a rather strange mood, actually. Not happy, that wasn't it. It was anger... but a refreshing sort, the chaos inside her churning more heavily the more she thought about him.

But now Frederick had totally washed that out, replacing her feelings with an irritation that was enough to make her skin prickle.

Then again, anything involving Frederick made her mood worsen.

Sighing, Annabeth pushed herself off the bed and walked towards the door, and as she opened it, she paused and looked out her window, the sky lit up with soft pinks and purples. And among the colors, she could see two blazing sea green eyes staring back at her, gaze light and warm.

Swallowing hard, Annabeth turned and walked out of the room.

Frederick was seated in his office, head bent as he scribbled something across a sheet of paper, muttering incoherently. He did that often, when she would find him alone in his study, quietly saying things she could not make sense of, or understand.

She knocked on the open door twice, and when he didn't turn around, she cleared her throat. "Father."

Frederick's pen slid off the page and onto the desk, and he sighed heavily, putting the pen down and turning to look at her.

"You wanted to see me?" Annabeth acknowledged, trying hard not to drawl out her voice. The last thing she wanted to do was be in there.

Frederick blinked, and as if coming to realization of what she had just said, he nodded. "Ah, yes," he said. Frederick pointed to the couch propped up against the wall. "Sit down, my daughter."

 _You will do brilliant things, my daughter._

Annabeth's gut wrenched at the sound of Athena's voice in her head, and she pushed the thought away, sitting down on the couch.

"So," her father started, pinning his glasses atop his head, blue eyes inquisitive as he stared at her, watching her every move, her every breath she took. Waiting to catch what imperfections she made.

But after eighteen years of being under his watchful gaze, she'd learned how to keep herself from making them.

Yet still, he watched.

Annabeth Chase was the perfect daughter. The perfect role model. The perfect student.

The perfect Angel.

That was what her father expected her to be. Perfect, and nothing less. Sure, she let something slip out once in a while, but just as soon, she cleaned it all up, fixing herself with a simple gleaming smile.

The Angels in that land were such idiots that it worked like a charm.

A smile always did.

"How did dress shopping go yesterday?"

Annabeth blinked at the sudden question, catching her slightly off-guard. She quickly composed herself. "It went well, I suppose."

Frederick hummed. "Were you able to find one?"

Annabeth dug her nails into the underside of her thigh. "No. None of them were suitable for what I was looking for."

"I see," her father said, tone inquisitive. His blue eyes studied her, and she was suddenly struck by how tired he looked. "And where were you earlier today?"

Her heart raced in her chest, the image of Percy's smile coming to mind and heating up her insides to a boiling degree. "I was at the library catching up on studying."

Frederick nodded, easily buying her lie. Annabeth Chase could only be at the top. No less than that. This would make perfect sense to anyone.

"Annabeth," Frederick started, sighing and rubbing his forehead. He stared seriously at her. She felt her heart slowly creep up her throat. Would he ask her of where she'd really been? Did he not believe her?

"I know all of this can be stressful," he said instead, causing Annabeth to exhale slowly in relief. "What with you getting married next month and becoming leader of the Guardians and all, but I'd like you to know how proud I am of you througout all of this. My praise may not be enough, but I want you to keep that in mind these upcoming weeks."

Annabeth's mouth was dry, blood pounding and rushing with forcefully contained chaos, the kind that made her eyes water and lungs burn. "Thank you, Father," she said, voice slightly hoarse. She swallowed thickly, anger creeping up her veins. All his words did was add more pressure to her, more pressure to keeping up her perfect act, more pressure to not being show who she really was.

She was sure that if he knew, he wouldn't be telling her all this.

Frederick reached over and grasped her hand in his own two, patting it.

Annabeth felt hot and bothered, words rising up her throat like water in a bath tub, and she bit the inside of her cheek fiercely, soon tasting the sweet, metallic taste of ichor on her tongue. Annabeth felt like she was suffocating on those words, squeezing her throat and making her believe she now had the purple prints of hands around her neck. She resisted the urge to gasp, inhaling slowly. _Calm down, Annabeth. You're fine._

But she wasn't.

Yet it was her painful job to make herself believe she was.

"Well, that is all I wanted to tell you, Annabeth," Frederick said, retracting his hands back. He gave her a nod. "You may be excused now."

Annabeth nodded mutely, and she stood up, biting her lip hard to try and clear her head, to try and stay above the surface of her sea of chaos.

When all she wanted to do was dive underwater.

She walked numbly to the door, feeling her father's gaze at the back of her head.

"Father?" She said out loud, turning before walking out.

"Yes?" Frederick stared at her, questioning in his eyes.

"Is it all right if I stay at Piper's for the night?" She asked, voice strained. "She needs help with some schoolwork and I promised to go over and help."

All those lies came out easier than the words she really wanted to say.

The ones that held the truth.

Frederick gave her the ghost of a smile. "Of course, Annabeth. Have fun."

* * *

Annabeth flew across the Celestial City, heading towards the high-esteemed neighborhood Piper lived in.

She was lucky enough to not bump into many Angels on the way, dreading the time when one might stop to chat with her.

Annabeth wasn't stable enough for that at the moment.

Sometimes when her Frederick gave her talks like that, she wasn't sure whether he was telling the truth or not, or whether he even meant any of it. Angels told everyone what they wanted to hear; the positive things. With that fact constantly in her mind, Annabeth wasn't sure what to believe.

Not only that, but she knew Frederick meant those words for sure, but he was meaning those words to the Annabeth he knew, the one everyone else knew.

Not to the Annabeth that was really, truly her.

The one she hid.

She furiously blinked back tears, gripping the strap of her backpack tightly as she entered Piper's neighborhood, desperate to see her friend.

The vicinity was made up of dazzling houses with lights that shone brighter than the stars, made of smooth, sparkling cement that looked cleaner than the field of the Tranquil Quad.

Piper's house was at the end of the street, its glittering rooftop winking back at her. She flew down to the porch outside of Piper's bedroom, and through the shining windows and light pink curtains, she could see a faint light.

Choking back the bile that was slowly rising up her burning throat, she knocked on the door, hands curled into tight fists.

About ten seconds passed before the curtains were yanked back and Piper's luminous multicolored eyes stared back at her.

She slid open the door and wordlessly stepped forward to hug Annabeth, who suddenly realized that tears were slowly running down her cheeks.

Annabeth returned the embrace, pressing her face to her friend's shoulder. "I needed to stay with you tonight," she choked out, swallowing hard.

Piper tugged lightly on a curl, pressing a kiss to the side of Annabeth's head. "I understand, Annabeth," she whispered reassuringly, voice soft. "I understand."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! How are you all? And can I just say that I had such a fun time writing this? So many feels and *cough cough Percabeth fluff cough cough* but yeah! I loved this ((:**

 **I would love to hear your thoughts on it in the comments, and please, tell me what you think! I rather enjoy reading you guys fangirl/fanboy and make theories. Thats my cup of tea (:**

 **IMPORTANT: Unfortunately, since it is summer break, Im going to Mexico this Sunday, which sadly means, my dear readers, that i will not be able to update for about three or four weeks, which is about as long as im going to be staying over there )): I KNOW ITS SAD! But hang in tight guys, I will return. Do not worry. And ill make it up to you guys. I swear ((;**

 **In the meantime HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TO ANNABETH CHASE! AND LEO VALDEZ!**

 **Okay BYE GUYS! WISH ME LUCK! I'LL BE BACK BEFORE YOU KNOW IT! I love you guys so so much ((:**

 **~Kat xxx**


	14. Thunderstorm in Flesh

**Annabeth**

 _"she's a thunderstorm wrapped in beautiful flesh, looking to be felt and understood in a world that loves sunny days"_

* * *

"Piper, I can't keep doing this."

Those were the first words Annabeth had spoken after ten minutes of sitting in silence in Piper's room, the pastel and white colors that surrounded her not helping with her sullen, angry mood at all.

Piper looked up at her from where she sat on the floor, legs crossed. She drew her eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

"This, Piper," Annabeth said, giving a sharp laugh as she waved vaguely at herself. "I can't keep doing _this."_

She paused and dropped her hands, sighing and shaking her head. "I know I say that a lot," she said quietly, shoulders slumped. "But right now, I feel like that curtain is weighing me down. It's about to drop and reveal what it hides behind it to the audience."

Piper pursed her lips and stood up, wings folded neatly behind her as they shivered tensely. She sat down on the bed in front of Annabeth, eyes serious. "What brought these thoughts on, Annabeth?"

Annabeth grit her teeth. "They're always there, Piper. They've always been there. But after that talk with my Father... seeing how proud he was and happy towards the Annabeth everyone else sees... they came back with a force that put me in a daze."

She swallowed down the bile rising in her throat forcefully, feeling it burn with the movement. "It's like that with everyone, Piper. They only see the facade I put up and love that. If I showed them what really hid behind it... they'd sure as hell strip me of my powers and send me to the Mortal World to die. And some part of me finds that so tempting, Piper. To just... give it all up and just die already."

Her mind flashed back to Percy, the smiling Demon she thought would be so much different than she'd expected him to be. But with that one simple gesture, he took away any thoughts or opinions of him she might've had.

Annabeth suddenly wondered if she was doing the same to him.

"Everyone goes about their lives thinking I'm the perfect role model, always telling me how proud my Mother would have been." Annabeth took a shuddering breath, clenching her hands in her lap. "But can I just tell you now that if my Mother would've known the monster and pathetic excuse of an Angel that lay underneath all these smiles and forced hello's, the last thing she would be is proud."

Annabeth bit her lip hard, looking down at the white coverlet decorated with gold and light pink swirls to avoid Piper's soft gaze full of sympathy she knew her friend would never understand.

"Not only can I not be happy for myself of all the things that I've managed to accomplish throughout the years of my fake life, but I can't understand anything in this world. I don't understand how to be happy and grateful all the time, I don't understand how to keep peace within me and live a life full of vibrancy that I just can't ever feel," Annabeth whispered, chest compressing painfully. "Those emotions are so rare for me. I wish I could know how to feel them. I wish I could be ordinary and not this fucked-up version of what an Angel should not be." Annabeth's hands shook in her lap, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "I wish I could be like the rest of you. This way I wouldn't have to suffer through so much pain and hatred."

 _I wouldn't have to be so confused by Percy's character either,_ she thought viciously, throat closing up once again. Oh, how easy it would be to talk to him if she weren't how she was.

So messed up.

"Annabeth," Piper said, voice soft and serious at the same time. "You need to stop thinking that way. So what if you can't seem to understand the laws of this land and how everyone in it functions? What matters is how much you have successed even with all of those differences hidden inside of you. You've been doing this since you were born, Annie. I'm sure that this is just the beginning of it all. You still have such a long way to go, and trust me, _I will be there for you through all of it._ If no one you think will understand how great an Angel you are within, then that's their loss, because no where else do I feel so honored than when I'm with you. So honored to have the chance to know the real you, even if it's just an ounce of it. No matter the amount of yourself that you show to me, I am forever so grateful to be your friend."

Annabeth's heart seemed to crack at her words, wishing Piper really knew it all. But she wouldn't understand. It'd be too much for her to handle.

Then Annabeth would really be left all alone.

Piper cocked her head and reached a hand to lightly pinch Annabeth's cheek, causing the blonde to shake her head and stifle a sliver of a smile. But to Piper, that was the only affection she knew of from Annabeth.

And oh, how much she knew Piper treasured that hidden smile.

"All right?" Piper asked gently.

Annabeth steeled her nerves and blew out a breath. "All right."

 _Even though with me, nothing is ever finalized to end._

Piper sighed, bringing a fluffy pillow into her lap. "Luke Castellan totally doesn't deserve you."

Annabeth smirked dryly, flipping her hair playfully and fluttering her eyelashes. "And you totally have been spending way too much time with Silena."

Piper laughed and flung the pillow half-heartedly at Annabeth. "Asshat."

Piper's hand clapped to her own mouth, multicolored eyes widening. Annabeth gasped mockingly, pressing a hand to her chest.

"Did Piper McLean just say a _swear word?"_ She exclaimed loudly, letting out a disbelieving breath.

"Be quiet, Annabeth!" Piper hissed, eyes still wide. She pressed her hands to her face and groaned. "I didn't mean that to slip out!"

"Oh, Pipes, sweetie," Annabeth laughed, teeth showing wickedly. "The tongue never lies."

"Half of the Angels in this land don't even know that word exists," Piper moaned pathetically, shaking her head.

"You're one of the priveleged to know then," Annabeth said, chest filling with dry mirth.

Piper flopped onto her back, flinging her arms to her sides. "The only Angel I've been spending way too much time with is _you."_

Annnabeth shook her head, letting a small smile grace her lips. "It feels great to say such vile words, doesn't it?"

Silence, then a sigh. "I suppose."

Annabeth's wings tingled as she moved onto her belly, propping her chin up on her hands. "Once it starts, you won't be able to stop. Trust me."

"Dear divine Angels," Piper groaned, wings twitching below her. "Please help me."

Annabeth chuckled hollowly, folding her arms and resting her head atop them.

"No point in praying now," Annabeth muttered, stifling a yawn as the exhaustion from her day finally took over, weighing down each eyelid as they fluttered closed. "The damage has already been done."

* * *

 _"Luke, come on, slowpoke!"_

 _Little eight year old Annabeth fluttered above the flowers, minding not to yank them out of the ground because Mommy had told her that flowers were to not be taken for granted and to be kind to them._

"They are as alive as any Angel," _her mother had told her._

 _"Annabeth!" Luke gasped up at her, holding out a hand and stopping to catch his breath as he chased Annabeth below her. "Slow down."_

 _Annabeth giggled madly, falling back onto the grass, feeling triumphant._

 _Luke slumped down beside her, pushing a mop of his sandy blond hair out of his face. "One day," he said, blue eyes sparkling. "I'll be the fastest of them all. I'll be faster than even you!"_

 _Annabeth sighed, glaring up at the raging sunlight. "I don't think so."_

 _Luke laughed, rolling onto his stomach and studying one of the fire flowers, the light reflecting off the flames as they licked the soft air. "Aren't flowers so pretty, Annie?"_

 _Annabeth scrunched up her nose at the nickname, but after having yelled at Luke for it one time and having a talk with Mommy, she knew not to do that. "I guess."_

 _Annabeth had seen much prettier things in her dreams than_ flowers. _Oh, Annabeth had seen the moon turn black and cover the whole nightsky, only to come back as an orb surrounded by angry fire. The moon had sure looked mad._

 _But her mother had told her not to speak of those things because others wouldn't understand. They'd look at her like she was crazy. So Annabeth only spoke of it to her mother, who smiled that smile Annabeth loved and asked her questions about it all._

"What wonderful dreams you have, my daughter," _Athena would say, stroking Annabeth's hair._

 _How exciting it would be to show her Mommy that all of that was real. Then all the Angels would see what beauty really was._

 _"I think you're prettier than the flowers though, Annabeth," Luke said suddenly._

 _Annabeth's eyes widened. "Ew! Luke, don't say that!"_

 _"But you are!" Luke insisted, grinning down at her, sky blue eyes bright._

 _Annabeth frowned, getting a strong feeling in her stomach. It was a scary... dark feeling. "No, I'm not."_

 _Luke giggled. "Whatever you say, Annabeth. But not only will I grow up to be the fastest, but you'll be the most beautiful."_

 _"Or maybe you can be the most pretty," Annabeth suggested, giving him a teasing smile from her upside down view of him._

 _"Gross!" Luke exclaimed, throwing Annabeth into a giggle fit. "Boys are supposed to be called handsome, not_ pretty."

 _"Well, I'm not going to call you that," Annabeth said crossing her arms behind her head and shrugging._

 _"You know you want to," Luke sang, poking her in the side and causing something inside her to prickle uncomfortably._

 _"No," she said, shaking her head full of blonde curls. "I really don't."_

 _Annabeth sat up, turning her head to grin at him. "Instead I'll tell everyone that Luke is a pretty boy."_

 _Luke's eyes widened. "Annie, please don't."_

 _Annabeth nodded her head slowly, still grinning. "Oh, yes." She giggled almost maniacally. "I'll tell Piper_ all _about it."_

 _"Oh no!" Luke wailed, falling to the grass dramatically and covering his face. "Annabeth, you'll ruin me!"_

 _Annabeth laughed and jumped to her feet, smiling slyly. "If you catch me, I won't tell her."_

 _Luke gasped, eyes still wide as saucers. "But-but that's impossible!"_

 _Annabeth's pigtails bounced with every laugh. "If you wanna be the fastest one day, you gotta catch me first!"_

 _Luke lay on the ground looking up at the sky, blue eyes almost imperceptible. "I might as well be the slowest," he sighed, splaying his arms out beside him._

 _Annabeth felt a small pang of guilt._

"Any emotion you feel is important, Annabeth," _her mother would tell her._

 _Annabeth bent over Luke's body, hands on knees. "No, don't say thay Luke. You're really fast and I'm pretty sure-"_

 _"Got you!" Luke suddenly exclaimed, reaching out to grab her arm and sending Annabeth tumbling to the ground with a shriek._

 _He rolled on top of her, pinning her to the ground, small white teeth gleaming with his triumphant smile. "Looks like I am the fastest!"_

 _"I don't think so!" Annabeth said, pushing him off and rolling on top of him, now being the one to pin him down._

 _And they went like that, back and forth, pinning each other to the ground in a flurry of laughter and squeals._

 _Finally, they both lay down on the grass, little chests heaving with every breath they took._

 _Luke turned to face her, sky blue eyes shining. "You're my best friend, Annie. You always will be, won't you?"_

 _Annabeth smiled. "Of course, Luke. We'll always be."_

* * *

Annabeth woke with a start, chest tight as her lungs fought for air she didn't need. Sweat beaded her forehead as her eyes took in where she was. Piper's room.

Right.

Piper, who was sitting on a fluffy pink beanbag chair, studying a letter a dove had presumably sent to her with a goofy smile on her face. Annabeth resisted an eye roll. _Jason._

Annabeth swallowed hard and brought a hand up to wipe the fallen tears and sweat from her face.

Piper looked up at her, her smile dimming once she saw Annabeth's state.

"Annie?" She asked, setting down the letter beside her. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing," Annabeth said, clenching her fists as she pushed the memory of little Luke and her into the back of her mind. "Nothing- just got a little overwhelmed. Kinda forgot where I was for a second."

Piper clucked her tongue, clearly not buying it. "Huh."

Annabeth sighed, running a hand through her tangled mass of curls. "Piper, I'd rather not begin my morning off to a bad start. It was nothing. I... I swear."

Piper's gaze softened, and finally, she nodded. "All right."

Annabeth pursed her lips, folding her legs and stretching out her wings, feeling a pleasing ache from having slept on them. She nodded at the letter beside Piper. "What's that?"

She knew what it was, of course, but anything to divert the subject away from herself would do.

Piper's eyes brightened, the light streaming in through the opened curtains catching her kaleidoscope orbs and making the gold flecks in her eyes dance.

"Jason sent it," she said with a sigh, eyes running over the letter again, cheeks flushing a soft pink.

"What's it say?" Annabeth said with a sigh and a good-natured roll of her eyes.

"Oh, you know, the usual. 'Oh Piper, you're so beautiful and talented and such an amazing, caring, compassionate friend to Annabeth-'"

Annabeth threw a pillow at Piper, shaking her head with a sliver of a smile on her lips. "Fuck off, Pipes. You're so full of yourself."

"Am not!" Piper protested.

"Like I said," Annabeth said with a shrug. "You've been spending way too much time with Silena."

Piper blew a piece of hair out of her face, a wide smile on her pink lips. "Poor girl. I'm glad she doesn't know a thing about how rude you are. You'd send the innocent thing running for the heavens."

Amnabeth winked at Piper, "Glad you've learned to deal with it, my friend. You sure are a trooper."

"It's one of the many things you've done for me, Annabeth sweetie," Piper said, grinning cheekily, hair looking like a tornado blew right through it. But still, the sight made Annabeth's heart ache a little.

She rolled her eyes once more. "Whatever, Piper. But unfortunately, I gotta get going. If I'm not back, Frederick will start to worry and once I get home, he'll wanna have another one of those stupid talks. I'd rather live without one for today."

Piper gave her a hopeful look. "Could you at least stay for breakfast? You could send your father a dove letter and tell him you're just staying for that. I'm sure he won't mind."

Annabeth blew out a breath, shaking her head. "All right, Pipes. But only because I really don"t want to go back there."

"Okay!" She exclaimed, jumping up from the beanbag chair and smiling brightly. "Let me just change and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Got it," Annabeth said, nodding as Piper fled into her closet, came out three seconds later, and disappeared into her bathroom soon afterwards carrying some clothes.

Annabeth cringed and clenched her hands into the coverlet before pursing her lips and beginning to whistle the sweet tune any dove within ten miles would respond to.

She hated the chirpy sound of it, but then again, that was just one thing amongst many.

In less than ten seconds, about five doves were flapping their wings outside Piper's balcony doors. Annabeth grudgingly stood up and pointed at the bird at the very end. "You."

And just like that, the rest of the birds flew off.

Annabeth pushed the door opened and allowed the dove inside, walking towards Piper's desk to rummage through it for some scrap paper. "Now, wait just a second if you will..."

* * *

That morning, it was just Piper and Silena in the house.

"Mother's off on a shopping spree in Celestial, and Dad is in some business meeting and won't be back until the afternnon," Silena explained as she poured orange juice into a glass.

"I see," Annabeth hummed, biting into the buttered french toast the Mclean's maid, Rosalind, had put out for them.

"And how often does your mom go out on those um... Shopping sprees?" Annabeth questioned lightly, picking up her own glass of orange juice to drink.

"At least three times a week," Silena replied casually, shrugging as she popped a strawberry into her mouth.

Annabeth spluttered on her juice, coughing. " _Three times a week?"_

Silena frowned. "Oh dear, Annabeth. Are you all right? I didn't mean to startle you."

Annabeth shook her head. "I'm perfectly fine, Sil, thank you."

"Annie, I've told you this before," Piper said, taking a bite of her served omelet. "It's nothing new."

"Must've slipped past my mind," Annabeth said, forcing an innocent smile.

 _I just wasn't paying attention._

Piper ignored her comment. "Well whatever the case, Mom really does love that city."

"Why wouldn't she?" Silena asked, smoothing down her glossy hair on one side. "It's absolutely gorgeous. Don't you agree, Annabeth?"

The Angel gave her a tight-lipped smile, nodding enthusiastically, rolling her eyes internally. "Oh, of course!"

Piper shot her a discreet look from across the table, and Annabeth knew the look in her eyes all too well. _Be nice._

"Oh but Annabeth," Silena shook her head, sapphire blue eyes glinting with sympathy. "It does give me great sadness that you couldn't find a dress in that store. I was sure you would."

Annabeth's stomach churned. _Not this again._ Silena had protested so much when Annabeth had announced that there was nothing of her liking in that store, driving Annabeth to the brink of madness.

"It's fine, Sil," Annabeth said, voice tight. "Really."

"But your wedding is next month!" Silena persisted, looking aghasted at Annabeth's little care over the ordeal. "You need a dress _now."_

"Silena," Annabeth started, anger slowly starting to bubble up inside her. Her hand was clenched around a fork, knuckles visibly white. Piper's eyes widened at the sight of it. "You can take those dresses and shove them up your-"

Piper began to throw a coughing fit, succesfully cutting off Annabeth before the notorious words left her mouth.

"What she means to say, SIlena," Piper said, obviously trying to keep calm. "Is that maybe, you should buy a couple of _simple_ wedding dresses that might seem like Annabeth's type, and make her try them on some other time at her own house."

"That's a great idea!" Silena said, face glowing. "What do you think, Annabeth?"

"Wonderful," Annabeth replied through clenched teeth, staring at Piper the whole time and willing her to understand how much she actually _loathed_ the idea of it.

"Great!" Silena clapped her hands together, pink and gold painted nails glittering under the light of the room. "I'm going to get a piece of paper so Annabeth can write down all her requirements. You sure do seem like the picky type, Annabeth."

Annabeth hummed, giving her a warm smile as Silena stood up and walked out of the dining room.

The blonde Angel turned to look at Piper sharply. "Piper," she said slowly, voice laced with irritation. "What the fuck?"

Piper threw her hands up, still managing to keep the soft look in her eyes, almost pleading. "Well what'd you want me to do, Annie? Let you finish that awful sentence and let my sister burst into tears from it and tell the whole Divine Land?"

Annabeth sighed, putting down her fork and standing up. "I should get home. Frederick should be waiting. Tell your maid it was an excellent breakfast."

"What about the dress requirements?" Piper called as Annabeth began to walk out of the kitchen.

She waved a dismissive hand. "I'll send it to her via dove."

Annabeth could practically see Piper banging her head on the table, hearing the silverware clatter behind her. She opened the door only to be met with the nasty glare of the sun, making her wrinkle her nose.

"This conversation isn't over!" Piper hollered from the dining room.

Annabeth clenched her jaw. "It never will be," she whispered, but only to herself, like she had so many other times.

The words were for only her to hear.

* * *

Annabeth lay on her stomach in the grass, tapping a pencil to her wrist as she thought about what even _exactly_ she wanted for a dress.

It shouldn't even be that important. She's going to wear the dress for her wedding- an event she doesn't _want._ An event where she promises life-long commitment to a man she has no love for.

Annabeth lazily flapped each wing, creating a nice breeze of air around her that caused the grass to sway with it in an easy dance.

Instead of going home, she'd come straight to the Meadow, wanting some place to vent out in, whether Percy would be there or not.

She would vent to herself and to the land around her.

Annabeth picked up a blade of grass, twirling it between her finger and watching black swirls slowly take over, turning the bright green to a black the color of a dark void.

Color. What color did she want the dress to be? Did she want it a plain, disgustingly blinding white? Or a shimmering, bright gold? Definitely not a pink, or any shade relating to that.

Annabeth let out a growl, flinging her pencil to the grass. She felt her throat burn. She didn't want to be doing this.

Anything but this.

But she knew that it would come back to taunt her sometime, somehow.

It was inevitable.

"Hey, Annabeth," a familiar voice said behind her, startling her.

"Shit," Annabeth breathed, turning to see Percy standing over her, that same, gentle smile on his face. "You scared me."

"Oh, my bad," he said, dropping down to the grass beside her, dark wings casting a shadow behind him. "What shall you like me to do next time to avoid making that fatal mistake again?"

Annabeth's lips twitched with the urge for a smile, yet she rolled her eyes. "Anything but a greeting."

"I'll keep that in mind then," he said, grinning slightly. He cocked his head down at the blank sheet of paper. "Looks like you're a busy writer."

"Oh yes," she said, nodding. "Very."

"May I ask what you are planning to write?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to reply with some made-up lie, but caught herself. Somehow, the words lodged automatically in her throat, almost forbidding her from lying to this innocent, rather peculiar Demon.

It was nothing like she had ever experienced before.

She looked up at him, at his kind, genuinely understanding face, his smile that filled her body with a warmth she didn't know existed, and at the bruises still marking his beautiful face, and decided it was all right to tell him.

"Piper wants me to make a list of requirements for what I want for a wedding dress," she said carefully, voice achingly tight.

Percy's eyebrows rose. "Is that so."

Annabeth bit the inside of her cheek hard and nodded.

"Well," Percy shifted slightly, voice tender and careful. "Have you thought of anything?"

"Nothing," she spat, clenching her hand into the grass and ripping out a few strands. She sighed as she let them flutter from her grip onto the ground. "All the standards with the dresses are important ones in the Divine Land. After all, marriage is a very important thing there. No dark colors, just the right amount of skin showing, and it must have some sort of design or pattern on it." Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "It must be beautiful."

Percy was quiet for a moment. "Then let's start off by thinking about what _you_ want, Annabeth, not about what the rules state. It's your dress and wedding after all, isn't it?"

Annabeth sucked in a breath, feeling unsure. "I suppose you're right."

Percy nodded, turning to lay down on his back, readjusting his wings under him as to get comfortable, the feathery attachments like pools of darkness underneath him, mesmerizing and oh so beautiful.

"Let's start off with how you would like the dress to be in general," he announced, closing his eyes. He looked so relaxed, so at ease, and Annabeth relished the sight of him, from the way his dark t-shirt rode up and revealed a sliver of skin that made her body instantly heat up, to the way the sharp lines of his face suddenly softened under the light of the sky.

Annabeth clenched her jaw and shook her head, snapping back into reality. "Something... something simple would be just fine."

"Simple is beautiful," Percy said with a vague smile that lit a flame along Annabeth's nerves. "What about the color?"

Annabeth thought for a moment, trying hard to push her anger and irritation towards the subject away for a moment. Percy seemed to care about this, and certainly seemed to genuinely be trying to help her through it with easy smiles and a gentle voice. And besides, once she got this done, it would be one less thing for her to worry about.

"I suppose a color scheme of white and a light gray would do," she replied evenly, swallowing hard as she thought of herself walking down an aisle littered with white rose petals, walking towards Luke, blue eyes lit with pride and love as he stared back at her.

"Very well," Percy said, nodding. He opened his eyes, vibrant sea green orbs locking with hers. "And the designs?"

"Like I said, something simple. I don't care what it is, as long as it's not flashy and blinds the shit out of everyone there."

Percy chuckled softly. "What a way with words you have, Annabeth."

Her smile was one of a shark's. "It's a gift."

He laughed, the sound making her heart speed up and stomach churn achingly. _Stop it,_ she snarled at herself.

"Wait," he said, giving her a puzzled look. "Why aren't you writing this down?"

Annabeth grimaced. "I sort of threw the pencil and don't know where it went."

"Ah," Percy said, wincing as he sat up for a moment to grab something from under him. "So that's what's been digging into my back this whole time."

Annabeth let out a laugh, and he handed the pencil over to her with a lopsided grin and shining eyes.

She studied him for a moment, feeling the ghost of a perplexed and dumbfounded smile on her lips. "I feel like you seem to know so much about me yet I know so little about you."

"Oh, I surely doubt that," Percy said, eyebrows arching and mouth lilting gracefully.

But Annabeth wanted to know. She needed to know. It was like a bewildering hunger for knowledge about him that left the floor swaying underneath her and pulse pumping so hard she felt it in her bones. She needed to know about him, and that was it.

And the need for it left her confused. Normally, she could care less about other's lives and whatnot, but with Percy being so... unusual and just _him_ in general, along with the strong connection she seemed to have with him, she felt the need to get to know him- whatever it counted for.

"Do you have anyone special in your life, Percy?" She asked almost hesitantly. Some part of her didn't want to hear the answer, she didn't want to hear him say yes as she felt aggravation wash over her at the thought of him saying a name.

She felt the anger like a vice-like grip inaide her.

Percy's gaze saddened for a moment. "Not exactly," he replied finally, tone full of sorrow and a hate that didn't seem to be directed towards anyone but himself, bewildering Annabeth.

"I see," she whispered, still caught off-guard by what she'd heard in his voice. "It's complicated then."

Percy gave her an almost tired smile. "You could say that."

Annabeth took the gesture as a sign to leave it at that, but curiosity had already lit a fire inside her where no water would be able to douse it. "What's her name?"

Percy hesitated, eyes staring into hers as if trying to look for any signs of betrayal, of false interest and false trust. Annabeth gazed right back, allowing the curtains to rise the littlest bit.

As if satisfied from what he saw, Percy looked away, down to the still blank paper and pencil lying on top of it. "Drew," he said, voice still sad. "Drew Tanaka."

 _Tanaka._ Annabeth felt like she'd heard the name being whispered through the Divine Land. As innocent the Angels came off to be, they were demons when it came to gossip that involved the Demon World.

She found it ridiculous.

 _"Just admit it!"_ She wanted to shout to all of them. " _You all are whores when it comes to news about the Demons. You love it."_

Percy's eyes lightened, and he stood up. "Come on, follow me."

"Where?" Annabeth asked, giving him a confused and wary look.

"Trust me," Percy said, a secretive and warm smile dancing on his lips. "You'll... you'll like it."

Annabeth sighed, pushing herself up off the ground. "I suppose I've got nothing better to do." She nodded at him, raising an eyebrow. "Lead the way."

He grinned with a sort of excited, awestruck look in his eyes. "With pleasure."

And with that, he spread his dark, Angel-like wings and shot into the sky, like a dark shadow flying through the air.

* * *

"So, where is it you're taking me again?" Annabeth questioned after they'd landed on the ground, around the same area they'd been walking in last time.

"After you left yesterday, I'd kept on walking and stumbled upon this... amazing place," he said, hair mussed from the flight. It looked adorable.

 _No,_ Annabeth thought viciously, anger rushing through her like a wind. _Stop, Annabeth._

"And if I don't find it impressive?"

Percy cocked his head from side to side, a look of a temporary, dangerous _need_ flashing in his eyes that took her back a bit. "I'm dead then," he said, smiling. "But I'm sure you will."

She nodded, satisfied with his answer. They continued walking on in comfortable silence for a while, Percy almost seeming to bask in the rays of the sun as he tilted his head up and closed his eyes. Although the sunlight in the Meadow was actually tolerable, unlike the one in the Divine Land, Annabeth still found it irritating and couldn't begin to understand why Percy seemed to enjoy it so much. It was bright and annoying and _blinding._ Annabeth would like to be able to see, please and thank you.

Yet when she was around him... it didn't bother her as much as when she was alone. Waves of tranquility seemed to permanently be rolling off of him and crashing into Annabeth, leaving her disoriented and bewildered at the unfamiliar feeling, simply making her chest burn with a peculiar rage at not being able to understand it, throat closing and making her breathe in air she didn't need.

It was terrifying.

"How far is this place, anyway?" Annabeth inquired, cursing herself for the way her voice wobbled when she spoke.

"Don't worry," Percy said, gaze soft as he looked at her. "We're almost there."

Percy led her through the trees, stepping over rocks and managing to be the light itself through it all, all bright eyes and smiles, even with the black wings and dark clothing.

Bunnies poked their heads out from where they ate patchworks of grass, eyes like the stars themselves, twinkling with innocence and an odd kindness. Birds chirped from the trees, seeming to sing to each other and the nature around them. It was all so peaceful, and with Percy beside her, she was put at the slightest ease as well. It was strange, in an infuriating way, but she tried to settle into it, loosening her clenched fists and relaxing her jaw, and her body in general.

"Annabeth," Percy said, voice suddenly quiet. He glanced at her, gaze locking with hers. "Can I ask you something?"

Annabeth bit her lip. "I suppose."

"How old were you when everything with Luke... changed?"

His voice was careful, polite, sincere. It practically drew the words out of her- that, and the way his soft eyes swam with a compassion that made her heart thump in her chest.

"After my Mother died, I was so confused," she started, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. _No, no, no,_ she thought frantically. She was saying too much. This wasn't what he asked. But when she looked at him, his eyes were full of warmth, telling her that whatever she said wouldn't change his opinion of her.

Whatever that was.

"I grew angry. A little ten year old, filled with an unfathomable rage. I'd felt it before, but after her death, it swarmed up like a wave that came crashing down onto my little body," she spoke hoarsely, quietly, not used to saying this much. It was both a relief, yet so, so terrifying. "I thought it would kill me. My Mother had raised me with wise words and comforting hugs, but her words are what meant most to me, they always had. Sometimes, she would sit me down and talk to me for hours, and I never got tired of it. I loved hearing her talk. She raised me knowing what to say, what not to say, what actions were right, and which ones were wrong. It was a life full of trial and error, and I grew from it. When she died, I felt lost and so _scared_. But I had to be strong, for her. So I didn't cry. I didn't lock myself up in my room or act out. If I would live, I would do it right. Because that's what she would have expected me to do."

Annabeth paused, throat burning and chest tightening. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, you hadn't asked for a shitty story-"

"Don't say that," Percy said softly. "Tell me whatever you'd like. I don't mind."

Annabeth took a shaky breath. "Well, Luke, being the future role model to everyone in the Divine Land and all, took it upon himself to spend more time with me since then. And by more, I mean he would be at my house every morning for breakfast, would walk home with me from school, and invited me over to his house as much as he could. When I was younger, I thought it was super sweet and kind of him and rather comforting, but by thirteen I just found it annoying and yet another thing to piss me off. By the time we were fifteen, I'd already known that Luke had fallen in love with me, and there was no way out of the confinements of it. I began resenting him for it. When we were sixteen, he asked me out, and I had no othet option but to say yes. And just a few months ago, Luke asked me to marry him. And with the encouragement and desperation of my Father, I accepted. And now..." Annabeth's voice dropped to a whisper. "Here we are. Preparing our wedding."

"Won't you look at that," Percy said softly, voice so quiet she could barely hear the words. "Would you have ever seen yourself getting married?"

"Never in a million years," she said, voice edged with a bite. "It was always the least of my concerns, whether I would get married or not. If anything, I wanted to spend the rest of my life alone, in a house as far away from the Celestial City as possible. But with Luke, and his watchfullness I won't-"

She broke off, heart pounding. _Too much information. She couldn't finish that sentence._

"But I saw it coming," she redirected herself to say, every muscle in her body tight. "The moment he asked me to be his girlfriend I saw it. I was trapped from the moment the words of agreement left my mouth."

Percy listened quietly through it all, and when Annabeth risked a glance at him, she saw that he wasn't looking at her as if she were insane or stupid. Instead, he looked pained, a pain that she knew only came with understanding.

For she too, had felt it the many times he'd spoken to her.

"It's crazy, isn't it," Percy said, breathing out a laugh. "How one word, one action, can cause your whole life to be mapped out for you instantly."

"Yes," Annabeth whispered, both shocked and slightly relieved. "Just like that."

She had expected an apology of some sort, the kind that made her fists clench and teeth grit, or some meaningless, stupid comment to lighten the mood.

But no.

He understood what she meant without her even having to say the words.

All she had told was a story with a meaning hidden underneath it, as she has so many times with others, yet Percy heard it and got it without even blinking an eye.

He gave her a tender, thoughtful smile, full of unsaid words and unspoken sentences.

But Annabeth was able to hear them in her own head.

She'd always known something dangerous was brewing inside her, and Annabeth liked to think of it as the thunderstorms the mortals sometimes experience, simply put into the form of a beautiful Angel. Yet in the back of her mind, she wanted to look for someone to feel her same emotions and understand her. But now, looking at Percy's eyes and face full of light and peace and kindness, she's starting to think she had been looking in the wrong places.

"Oh, look," Percy grinned apprehensively as they neared a cave with a wide opening, a sudden river of water rushing towards it and disappearing inside. "Here we are."

Annabeth was silent for a moment, staring at the gray rock creating the cavern with a blank look on her face.

"This is it?" She said bluntly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, no," he laughed over the echoing rush of the water the cave created, shaking his head. "What I want to show you is _inside_ the cave."

He beckoned for her to follow him towards the cave, going in on a little path created on each side.

The water was a peculiar, enchanting blue, bright and beautiful as it ran along, and as they continued to walk, the walls of the cave began to reflect the water as light streamed in from a distant opening.

The roar of the water seemed to get louder, and Annabeth felt her nerves twitch. Where was he taking her?

"Percy," she called, glancing around the cave uncertainly, feeling a little impatient. "Where the fuck are we going?"

Percy chuckled, looking delighted, the sight of it unsettling her all the more. "Just follow me, Annabeth. We're super close."

Annabeth clenched her jaw and continued to walk, hurrying up until she was right next to him.

The cave was beautiful all right, but that didn't stop her from feeling a bit irked and agitated at the mysteriousness of it all. What if he was luring her to her death? What was going on?

The thought made Annabeth's blood boil. All those talks just to have him betray her? Of course he would. He was a Demon and what the fuck was she thinking? There wasn't a potential friendship between them. He wasn't the kind, considerate Demon he was said to be. It was all an act, he was going to kill her to have the whole Infernal Province celebrate over her death and-

"Percy," she said, voice like steel and full of anger, fighting off the urge to cry at the thought of betrayal from him. It was literally _hurting_ her with an unimaginable pain and rage."If you're planning on killing me I will chop your dick off without hesitation-"

They entered the clearing of the cave, and Annabeth broke off with a gasp.

* * *

 **I'M BACK EVERYONE! I MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH AND AM SO HAPPY TO BE BACK IN THE U.S!**

 **Now don't get me wrong- Mexico is beautiful, but I missed home a lot. There were a lot of occurences where I literally almost died, but I'm still alive! Hahahaa, cant get rid of me that easily (; but yes! I almost got eaten alive by a snake, I almost drowned in a river when we went swimming, and I saw a man pee on the tire of his car :D**

 **That pretty much sums it up.**

 **But yes! I had so much fun (if you guys even care) and Im so glad we went! I was dreading it at first, but it was awesome, unless you count all the bugs that would enter the house at night, bc if yes, then it was awful!**

 **But I uploaded this chapter as soon as possible and just adored writing it so much because perCABETH IS BONDING EVERYONE! And haha, sorry not sorry for that cliffy (?) We were in need of one.**

 **Thank you all who PMed me telling me to have fun and enjoy my vacation! And those who wrote it in the reviews as well, which I will be replying to soon. You're all so sweet!**

 **I do return to school next Wednesday which fUCKING SUCKS but whatever. Life hates me. So, I will still try to do my best with the updates, but do not worry if an update does not come. It will eventually (:**

 **AND 200 REVIEWS? YOU GUYSSS! YOU'RE INSANE! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH IM NOT EVEN FUCKING JOKING AGAHAGAHH**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Kat xxx**

 **(p.s I just wanna add a quick disclaimer so I wont get sued. I do not own PJO nor the quotes I am using in any chapter. All rights go to the writers.)**


	15. Complicated Simplicity

**Annabeth**

 _"she was made of all complicated things, but she always had a simplicity in the way she laughed. And that is all she ever wanted, for someone to understand her while she was out making sense of her soul and the handful of flowers blooming from the top of her skull"_

* * *

He didn't bring her there to kill her.

He'd brought her there to share a view so amazing it made her mouth dry up completely.

They stood off to the side of a waterfall, the vibrant blue water cascading downwards into a large pool of the liquid, shining like crystals as the water that fell created a mysterious sort of fog that left Annabeth's mind whirring.

The whole place was made of rock, gray and sparkling, with bright flowers growing here and there, sprouting from cracks in the rock.

Light shone in from a hole in the ceiling of the cave, making everything in it sparkle with light.

"Percy..." Annabeth whispered, looking around the waterfall and flowers and rocks in amazement.

"What was that you were saying about chopping my dick off?" Percy asked, seeming to stifle a laugh.

Annabeth couldn't even manage to tell him to shut up. She was at a loss for words.

She turned to look at Percy, watching as his green eyes sparkled with the light, lips curved upwards into a soft smile that he directed towards her.

Looking at him, Annabeth felt the desire to hug him and hold him and caress his beautiful face so gently, tracing light patterns over his skin with the tip of her finger, stroking his hair ever so softly- it was an urge so strong that it took her a moment to register how hard her heart was slamming against her rib cage, making it hard for her to breathe as he stared right back at her, green eyes running over her features and fists clenching at his sides.

She couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe, her lungs felt like they were on fire, she felt completely immobile under his intense gaze.

 _What was happening to her?_

Annabeth managed to take a step back, just at the edge of the drop, and she saw Percy's eyes flash red momentarily, the sight making her breathing hitch in her throat.

"Annabeth-" Percy started, taking a step towards her with an arm outstretched.

Her head filled with alarm, voices of the countless teachers she'd had echoing throughout her mind. _Demons and Angels must never be together. It's dangerous. Its forbidden._

She knew if she let him even lay a finger on her, she would lose all control, all train of thought.

So Annabeth let herself fall back.

And she went flying backwards, arms at her sides as she began her descent into the water, watching as Percy scrambled to the edge, eyes wide as saucers.

The roar of the water echoed in her ears, feeling her wings rustle as the wind tickled the feathers, making Annabeth let out a laugh, closing her eyes and shutting out the sight of Percy's disbelieving face, right before she felt herself crash into the water.

It was warm, and the bubbles she created swarmed around her, caressing her body as the water clung to her, pulling her in deeper, and Annabeth floated for a moment, immobile underwater as her body surged with an excitement and freedom she hadn't felt since yesterday, when Percy and her tried to chase after that deer.

Annabeth flapped her wings and pushed with her arms, forcing herself to shoot upwards, gasping for air as the fire in her chest seeped throughout her body, breaking a smile out across her face as she laughed and splashed water up into the air, clothes clinging to her body. But she didn't mind. This felt amazing. She felt _free._

"Annabeth!" Percy called down to her, peering down the edge with a lopsided grin on his face. "Are you all right?"

She laughed and fell back into the water, and Percy seemed to take that as her response, because the next thing she knew, he was jumping from the edge, wings gone and shirt off as well, into the water.

He shot through the water, splashing water everywhere as Annabeth watched him with wonder filling her senses, the sight of him in the water, looking so _at one_ with it, making her heart flutter inside her chest.

It made her want to rip the organ out entirely to make _it stop._

Percy shook his head, making water fly everywhere as it dripped down his chest, and Annabeth tried hard not to stare too long at the bare skin, clenching her teeth and keeping her eyes glued to the waterfall roaring behind him.

Percy laughed, the sound making Annabeth's pulse involuntarily jump and she wanted to drown him in the water because what the _fuck_ was he doing to her.

Nothing. He wasn't doing anything at all to provoke her.

But that was just the problem.

A voice in the back of her mind told her she was treading through dangerous water with him, but the rest of her embraced that thought, heart thumping at the thought of the risk of it all, at the simple _wrongness_ of it all, the raw danger of it, all of which simply seemed to draw her gaze back over to him, watching as he dived under the water, creating ripples in the surface.

She stared as his figure drew closer to hers, submerging bit by bit until he was right in front of her.

"You dropped these," he said, holding up the white flats she had been wearing.

"Oh, thanks," she replied, grabbing them from him before turning to fling them to the shore made of rock, watching as they tumbled before they came to a stop.

When she turned to face him, she almost regretted it.

For he was staring right at her, and once their eyes locked, she saw his irises flash red again, that same look of need flashing over his features once again, and Annabeth found it hard to think straight, staring into his eyes. Now, she noticed the specks of blue dancing around the green in them, along with sparks of a golden sort of brown, the sight of them making Annabeth swallow hard, body starting to heat up even when she was in the water _for fuck's sake._

"I-" Percy started, voice hoarse and rough and making Annabeth's nerves jump. He seemed to bite his tongue. "You wouldn't mind being thrown, would you?"

She barely even had time to register what he had said before he was diving back underwater, and it was only once she felt his hands clamp around her legs that she snapped out of her daze from the sparks he created when he touched her, making Annabeth's chest explode with a delicious pain.

"What-" she managed to get out before she felt him swim upwards and powerfully push her out of the water and into the air, a shriek leaving her lips before she crashed into the water again, enveloping her in a hug once more.

"Fuck you," Annabeth spluttered when she rose from the lake, coughing. "You didn't even give me a chance to say anything, jackass."

Percy laughed, sea green eyes dancing with careful, almost happy waves. "And you didn't fight back once I grabbed you, so I took that as my answer."

"Well that answer was not valid," Annabeth retorted, pushing a mop of her hair out of her face. "If it's not spoken, it doesn't count."

Percy chuckled, holding up his hands. "Whatever you say, Wise Girl."

Annabeth felt like she was choking on the water again. " _What_ did you just call me?"

Percy, instead of replying, grinned at her and dove back into the water, swimming towards the rock wall on one side of the waterfall.

Annabeth's head was swimming. _Wise Girl? What the fuck?_

It's like the Demon was _trying_ to make her turn into a spluttering idiot.

Percy rose up from the water, reaching to grasp onto a jagged edge of rock from the wall, hoisting himself up, and Annabeth watched as the muscles in his back and arms flexed with the movement.

Now all she wanted to do was rip her eyes out too.

Percy turned to face her, and even from where she swam, she could see his green eyes sparking brightly under the strands of jet black hair that fell across his forehead, plastered to the skin.

"What on earth are you doing?" Annabeth demanded, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Just watch," he said, the untroubled grin still intact.

Then, he began to climb up the rock at a rather surpisingly fast rate, making Annabeth wonder just exactly what Demons spent their time doing down there.

He rose up higher and higher, right until he almost reached the very top they had first jumped off from.

Finally, he stopped,, and grabbing a ledge with one hand, he reached down to begin taking off his pants.

Annabeth's eyes widened, her head pounding. _What the hell is he doing?_

His shoes had already been discarded who knows where, and he shimmied the dark pants down his legs, kicking them off and throwing them up to the cliff where they'd been moments ago.

Annabeth almost sighed in relief when she saw him in proper swimming shorts, and when Percy glanced down to look at her, a smile couldn't help but spread across her lips.

But when Percy saw the gesture, his eyes went wide and he seemed to slip off the rock he was holding onto, his grip slipping. He wobbled precariously, trying to find a firm grip in the rock, but to no avail. He fell off the wall and fell back into the water, connecting with the lake with a loud splash.

Annabeth's throat contracted, watching as Percy rose up from the water coughing and spluttering, and the sight of him so disoriented and bewildered made Annabeth burst out laughing.

"Is _that w_ hat you wanted me to watch?" She asked, grinning dryly at him.

"That was exactly it," he replied, seeming to take a moment to reply. He offered her a warm yet sly smile. "Weren't you simply amazed?"

"Oh yes," she said with fake enthusiasm. A wry smile tugged on her lips. "I was especially in awe of you when you so graciously fell."

Percy chuckled, shaking his head. "Why, thank you. That is exactly what I wanted to hear."

Annabeth hummed, eyes tracing over the ripples of the clear blue water. It was completely mesmerizing, and once she twirled a finger in the water, she watched black swirls dance in it, making Annabeth gasp and pull her hand away, feeling her veins rush with the blood pounding inside of her.

She was so entranced by what had just happened, eyes darting from her finger to the water, she didn't notice Percy slowly swim over to her until he spoke.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, voice softer than the clouds covering the sky outside.

Annabeth looked up at him, and there must have been a certain look on her face, for she saw the way his pulse jumped on his neck, expression contorting into one of pure wonder.

"It is," she breathed, stomach stirring with a sensation that left her heart pounding fast.

Suddenly, she remembered the thoughts that had been running through her head once Percy began leading her into the cave, a pained guilt slowly washing over her, along with the urge to smack herself. He would never do such a thing, she knew now, looking into the ocean after a thunderstorm hit that danced in his eyes- calm, safe, tender.

She felt like a monster for thinking that way of him.

All because he was a Demon.

And she was an Angel.

"Percy, I-" she started, voice scratchy and mouth dry. Her whole insides were burning up with the raging fire she always carried, igniting the chaos that burned gas inside her body, making it hard for her to breathe just thinking about explaining what had happened and how'd she felt being led in there by him.

But she couldn't. She could practically see his facial expressions turning into one of disgust, Annabeth's heart wrenching at the mere image of it. For some strange reason, she cared about what Percy thought of her, the reaction making her chest compress in fear. It was new. Foreign, almost. A strangeness she didn't want to explore.

He would think she was a monster if she told him.

Annabeth took a breath and tried hard to tame the chaos slowly stirring inside her, biting her tongue and giving him a tight smile. "Have any more fun stunts you would like to show me?"

Percy looked taken-aback, blinking at her as confusion and questioning flashed in his eyes. His gaze bore into hers, soft and warm, and the sight of those eyes made her heart give a painful wrench that almost made her gasp out loud. Instead, she clenched her fists hard, relieving the pain in her chest momentarily and clearing her head.

Percy's eyes seemed to be wanting to pull the answers she held within out, and she felt the words pushing against her mouth, threatening to be released, but Annabeth grit her teeth hard, the gesture acting as a steel cage, almost.

Finally, he smiled, and even though he still looked like he knew was hiding something, he didn't press for answers. "I think I'm done for now. What about you, Annabeth? Do you have any fun tricks?"

Annabeth shook her head, fighting a smile. "Besides laughing at you failing, no, I do not."

Percy pressed a hand to his chest, frowning. "That hurt, Miss Chase. It really did."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, lips twitching. "Poor you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a waterfall to jump off of."

She didn't know how much time she spent in the water with Percy, but long enough for her to completely forget about her life in the Divine Land, her father, Luke, and any other problem she had.

It felt great.

Now, Percy and her sat on the shore of the lake, sitting in comfortable silence as they each dried off, watching the waterfall and the whole serene scene.

Annabeth subconsciously took a glance at Percy, who's eyes were closed as he seemed to listen to all the noises surrounding him, completely at peace with the air around him.

The thought that had struck her yesterday came rushing back into her mind as she looked at him. He was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the Demon everyone had talked about once he'd taken the seat to the member of the Convocation.

But it was his son that everyone said would wreck destruction and havoc in the Realm of Angels.

Annabeth hadn't put much thought into the name when she heard it being spoken at school, or during the meetings of the Council. She could've cared less.

But now being able to talk to him and be around him, she couldn't believe all those nasty and scared comments were made about him, Angels saying the name with an almost unwary and nervous tone.

He was harmless. Completely and utterly at peace with anything this world could offer.

It fascinated and terrified her all at the same time.

"Percy," she said hesitantly, not being able to resist the urge to ask, just to make sure she was right even when she knew she was. But it seemed so unbelievable, now given the chance to get to know him better.

He opened his eyes, bright and happy and serene. "Hm?"

"You're the son of Poseidon, aren't you?"

Percy's body instantly went rigid- fear, hate and sadness all combining on his face to darken his eyes slightly. He seemed to take a moment to process what she'd said before letting it sink in, shoulders slumping visibly. "Yes, I am," he said, sighing mournfully, the sound so miserable Annabeth felt a pang in her chest just hearing it. It was painful, seeing him that way. "Heir to the head of the big, bad, Convocation. Son of the nefarious Poseidon Jackson. Wouldn't you just believe it."

"I can't, actually," Annabeth answered, voice a whisper. Her wings were tense as a cord behind her, winding up her insides and making her stomach churn. She peered at him thoughtfully. "How does becoming the leader make you feel?"

Percy stared at the waterfall, and through his eyes, she could see the movement of the water, the mist it created at the bottom. His gaze reflected that, and so many unbearable emotions that swam in those eyes, and just looking into them, Annabeth felt her heart give such a painful wrench she had to bite her lip to stifle the wince that came with it.

"I'm terrified, Annabeth," he said softly, voice so quiet she almost didn't catch the words. "I'm mad and resentful and I just... I hate myself over the whole situation." Percy shook his head, black hair falling into his eyes. "I sound ridiculous and pathetic, but I can't help it. One wrong move and I'm dead."

"You're not pathetic," Annabeth replied, voice barely audible. "I... I know exactly how you feel, actually."

Percy looked at her then, eyes doubtful and guarded. "How so?"

Annabeth looked right at him. "You feel as if you're going to do everything wrong, don't you? Like everyone is always looking at you, hoping you fail to get something out of it. You think you're going to mess up everything, change everything for the bad, and let down those who look up to you the most and expect the greatest from you." She shook her head. "You hate what they're making you do. You don't want to go through with it. But you have to, because that's what everyone expects, and you try your hardest to understand things... And you can't help but hate yourself and your very being for being unable to."

Percy looked as if the air had been punched right out of him, expression tight and filled with astonishment. "Yeah," he said, voice hoarse and dry. "Yeah, that's exactly how I feel." He blinked at her, face practically glowing. "How could you possibly understand that?"

She gave him a shrug, picking up a pebble and turning it in her fingers. "I'm going through something just like that."

Percy stared at her, waiting for her to elaborate. Annabeth cursed at herself. She shouldn't have opened her goddamn mouth. She shouldn't have said anything. She didn't want to talk about that right now. Even when she told Piper of that, she kept the details to a minimum, simply expressing her disgust towards the predicament to Piper. Nothing more than that, however. Yet with Percy, a part of her _wanted_ to tell him. Everything. It was a desire so strong she felt the pull in her stomach, igniting flames throughout her body. And Percy had told her his situation. She should too.

But because she wanted to. Not because she was obliged to.

"I'm sure you've heard," she said, voice tight, continuing to roll the pebble in her hand. "Annabeth Chase, future leader of The Guardians."

"Ah," Percy said softly, gaze full of understanding and warmth. "I'd forgotten."

"Wish I could do that too," Annabeth whispered, clenching her fists, the rock digging into her skin. Percy watched her with wide eyes, a look glinting in them that she couldn't pin down. "But it's on my mind every single hour of every single fucking day."

"And what you just described to me is how you feel," Percy said quietly, voice almost strained.

Annabeth nodded, eyes burning into his. "I hate it. I hate it so much. I feel like I'll snap and tell a mortal to do something bad. From then on it will be a whole change of events I won't be able to escape from. I'll fail everyone. I'll fail the whole Realm of Angels. Something will slip out, I'll... I'll say the wrong thing. I'll snap. I- I-"

She squeezed her eyes shut, a feeling of anger washing over her so suddenly her head swam. "I won't be able to do it."

Percy seemed to be holding his breath, because she couldn't even hear it. But maybe that was because her heart was pounding so hard and so loudly, drowning out any other sound around her. Her pulse was racing. She' said too much, he probably thought she was crazy, he was going to leave and not come back. All because she couldn't _shut up._

But then she felt a hand touch her own, and her body went rigid. That's when she noticed that Petcy was right next to her, looking at her deeply, eyes glittering with a glowing sort of relief and understanding, lips set in a sort of sad smile.

While her mind was focused on the way his gaze held onto hers, eyes unable to tear away from the pulling waves of his, her body was reacting to his touch. His hand was light on hers, but that simple touch was making her stomach flip and churn, heart racing and breathing lodged in her throat, lungs shaking as they threatened to collapse. It was all so painful Annabeth resisted a gasp, the feeling so incredible and wonderful she could feel the engulfing of that black smoke, slowly closing around her. If this was just one part of his body touching hers, she wondered what it would feel like to have his body all over hers, pressed up against her.

She almost had the urge to jump on him then, just to get more of that pain, just to see more of that darkness.

Her whole body filled with terror at the thought.

"If we both feel like we'll fail and let the part of us we don't understand show," Percy said softly, voice as smooth and warm as sunshine striking a flower. "Then I guess we'll both have to help each other through it."

Annabeth's throat was engulfed in flames as he spoke. If she opened her mouth, she felt like smoke would come right out. "I suppose you're right," she said with difficulty, voice dry and cracked.

He gave her a broken, tender smile, her heart twisting at the sight of it. Percy looked across the water once more. "We live in a world where we believe things differently than others, viewed as perfect beings who are the perfect example of what we should be. We put up with so many expectations when really, we don't know what we're doing at all." His jaw was set, green eyes sparking. "This is the life we live in, Annabeth. We have no choice but to cope with it. My whole life, I've been searching for someone to share my feelings with, my thoughts and view of things, and so much more. I talk to my cousins about this, but they don't understand. I don't think they ever will. I know you don't understand what I talk about either. I can see it in your eyes. I don't get what you tell me either. I'm confused by the darkness that swims in your eyes, and by the chaos that burns in your soul, for I've seen it. But I'm fascinated by all of it."

Percy took a breath, eyes bright. "I don't know what it is that brought us together. But I know that it was for a reason. And I want to find out what it is." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I want to find what makes us both who we are. I can see you, Annabeth. And I know you can see me too."

Annabeth couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Everything he was saying was what she had thought of before, everything she'd wanted to say but couldn't. It was scary, and left her paralyzed, and she didn't know what to think. But slowly, she felt panic seeping into her body slowly, the voices of past teachers echoing in her mind again. This was dangerous. This would get her in trouble and the Angels would find out and- and-

And she would die.

 _Demons and Angels don't mix. We're constantly at war with each other. Being together is forbidden. It's dangerous._

Annabeth hastily stood up, mind racing and heart pounding in her chest, vision whitening for a second before it came back.

"I have to go," she said, hating how shaky her voice came out.

Percy's eyes widened. "What? Why? What's wrong? Did-"

"I just have to go," she snapped viciously, and he blinked, taken aback, and Annabeth hated the look of surprise and confusion that crossed his features once she spoke those words.

She moved to quickly slip on her flats, jamming her feet harshly into them, pulse thumping in her veins as his words echoed in her mind, along with the voices of past teachers, of members from the Council, of her own father.

She had to get out of there.

 _It is the most fatal mistake an Angel could commit._

 _Fuck._

"Goodbye, Percy," she said quietly, clenching her fists as her eyes burned. She did not dare look at him. She didn't want to see his face, an expression on it that would make her crumple to the floor instantly.

"Wh- Annabeth," she heard Percy say behind her. It was just like the first time they saw each other all over again.

Except this time, the mere sound of desperation and puzzlement in his voice pained her like no wound ever would.

Yet unlike the others, this actually hurt. Right down to the darkness of her core.

But not once, not even when she was at the very top, hidden from view, did she turn back to even glance at him.

She had a feeling that that would be her very undoing.

* * *

When Annabeth arrived home, she was in such a distressed state that she was about to punch the person that she bumped into on the way to her room.

Which, with her luck, was Frederick.

She stumbled back a bit, a swear word right on the tip of her tongue, when she looked up and saw that it was her father, blue eyes flashing with recognition, relief, and irritation.

"Annabeth?" He said, voice stern and sharp, and she resisted an eyeroll. _Here it comes._ "Where were you?"

 _And there it is._

"Father-" she started, trying to make up some lie, when he cut her off.

He held up a hand, closing his eyes briefly. "No. Don't tell me." _Then why ask, dumbass?_ He opened his eyes and set his hands on her shoulders, face weary. "I'm just happy to have you back home."

Annabeth immediately plastered a smile on her face. "Of course, Father. My apologies for not telling you where I was for the afternoon."

A smile spread across Frederick's lips, pleased with her answer. It was the answer he expected from her. "It's quite all right. I understand that a young, growing woman such as yourself has places to be and things to do."

"Exactly like that," she replied smoothly, the smile still gracing her face.

Frederick nodded, squeezing her shoulder lightly. "Very well. Now go ahead in to your room. Sophie said that you've recieved quite a few letters."

She felt her skin prickle. "All right. Thank you for telling me."

With that, she slipped out of his grip and headed towards her room, head pounding achingly at the thought of the letters she had recieved, most likely all retaining information about the wedding.

"And Annabeth?" Frederick called after her. Annabeth grit her teeth.

"Yes?" She asked, turning around to see Frederick's expression perplexed.

"Why is your hair and clothes damp?"

Annabeth's eyes widened. _Shit._ "Um, well, on my way back here, an Angel flying above me accidentally spilled her cup of water on me. It was fine."

Her father stared at her for a moment, studying her hair with narrowed eyes, and Annabeth hoped he couldn't hear the pounding of her heart.

Finally, he nodded. "Very well."

Annabeth let out a breath.

* * *

She sat on her windowsill, looking at the pile of rolled up letters with disdain, wishing she could just light them up on fire and forget about them.

But instead, heat rolling in het veins, she picked up the first letter on top, unrolling it to see was from Piper.

Annabeth felt her stomach churn uncomfortably.

 _Annabeth, why aren't you answering my letters? I've sent at least ten already. I'm starting to worry. If you don't reply, I will send Luke to go check on you. I can't, unfortunately, because Silena is currently practicing on me, and I can never get out of that. Please answer. You know I love you. ~Piper_

"Goddammit," Annabeth huffed, sitting down heavily on her windowsill. She ran a hand through her wet curls, rolling her eyes at the naivety of her own father at her lame excuse. But she really needed to shower.

She spend fifteen minutes reading the letters, (Piper had indeed sent her ten other letters, all regarding apologies and 'answer me' and that she loved her so much). Silena had sent her one letter reminding her to send her the dress requirements. Luke had sent her one letter regarding the final invitations list and if any changes were needed. He had also sent her another letter explaining how he was going to be busy the next few days and planned a date for both of them on Thursday at the Plaza in the Celestial City. Silena's friend Lacy Cantrelle, their hired wedding planner, had sent Annabeth a letter asking for a meet up day where they could set up the seating charts and how the salon would be organized and decorated, as well as to check over the flowers chosen and pick out bridesmaids dresses and all of that fuss. Chiron had wrote a letter about important dates, such as how she would have a final test for her role three weeks from now, and a scheduled date to go visit the mortals and get a demonstration once more, the ceremony of her taking the lead as head of The Guardians, and graduation day in two months.

It all gave Annabeth a pounding headache.

She looked out the balcony towards the Celestial City, watching white wings flap in the sky, Angels entering and exiting the metropolis in a blur. It was a constant cycle of entering and leaving, going in and out, coming and going.

Annabeth tried desperately to hang on to those meaningless thoughts, but her mind couldn't help but wander to Percy. Just thinking of the sound of his voice calling her name when she was leaving gave her stomach a painful lurch, and she felt the acid taste of bile slowly rise up her throat. Just the mere thought of him sent her into a frenzy of emotions that she was uncapable of holding back, emotions crashing onto her like a wave that would make her sink, sink to the very bottom until she could breathe no more.

The blonde Angel swallowed hastily, clenching her fists. What she did was stupid. They were in a secure place where she was sure no one could find them. Yet the thought of getting caught with him, with a _Demon,_ a said to be dangerous one at that- it made her chest fill with panic and rage and sorrow. All that talk of _Angels and Demons can't be together_ was getting into her head. She had never thought about it before. The Law had never even crossed her mind- not even for a split second.

But being with Percy, it was all she could think of.

She should stop seeing him. She should stop going to The Meadow of Reflection. Annabeth should never talk to him again.

And yet the thought of that brought on an indescribable pain and wretchedness inside of her that made her widen her eyes and desperately suck air into her mouth because after meeting him and talking to him and _telling him so much,_ the thought seemed almost impossible.

But it was all so dangerous. A danger that made her feel paralyzed to her very bones, a desire for it slithering up her spine and coiling around all her senses, unable to think of anything other than that she _wanted_ that danger.

And it was a danger that if caught, would be the immediate death of her.

But _why_ was her question. _Why_ was interaction between the two beings forbidden? So much that the very rule was bolded and underlined in the hall of the Divine Law, where every expectation was imprinted on a tapestry, the letters carved and big and intimidating. Those rules were ancient, and throughout the years, new ones were added, but the main ones always remained, not a single adaptation made to them. They were sacred.

Annabeth felt a growl rise in her throat, stress coating over her body and making her slump against the windowsill in exhaustion. She needed to shower. Perhaps that would clear her head.

Just as she got up to go do what she needed to do, Annabeth felt something slip out of her grip, and when she looked down, she saw one of the letters, all crinkled and crumpled up, lying on the floor.

* * *

It was about three hours after Annabeth had managed to fall asleep when she heard a sort of tapping sound come from her closed window.

She had been struggling to go to sleep as much as she had already, and to have a noise interrupt her sleep was enough for her irritation to fully wake her up.

Thoughts of Percy, Demons and mortals and the Divine Law had infiltrated Annabeth's mind, leaving her unable to fall asleep. She had tossed and turned, his voice echoing through her mind and the scene of her leaving the cave replaying over and over in her head, like a broken tape she wanted to so desperately discard.

But she coudn't.

After showering, Annabeth had stayed in her room the rest of the afternoon, replying to every Angel that had written her a letter, leaving her hands aching and fingers calloused from having held the wtiting utensil for so long.

Now, Annabeth huffed and threw her covers off, eyes snapping open as she gazed into the semi-darkness the Angels in the Land called nighttime.

She sat up in bed and looked in the ditection of the window. She stared at it for a moment, and if she was being honest, she didn't know what she was expecting to see. Annabeth was just exhausted and drowsy and cranky and wanted to go back to sleep, so when she saw something small hit her window pane, she was wide awake.

"What the-" she started, slowly rising from her bed and carefully padding over to the balcony, heart suddenly thumping at an uneven beat in her chest, both from a combination of fear and the excitement that came with it. She pressed herself against the wall beside it, and taking a breath, she peeked her head to look outside.

At first glance, there didn't seem anything wrong. It all seemed quite normal.

Until she looked harder and saw the Demon standing in her father's garden.

" _Shit,"_ she gasped, genuinely terrified by the sight of him because it _was Percy and he's in the Divine Land and in my garden and what the hell is he doing here?_

He was going to die.

Steeling her nerves, Annabeth clenched her jaw and stepped in front of the window, reaching to open it up and peek her head out, eyes locking with his bright, heart-stopping green eyes.

" _Percy,"_ she hissed, voice shaking at the sight of him. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing here?"

Percy gave her a desperate look, the expression making her heart clench painfully. "Annabeth," he said, voice a soft whisper, stepping forward. "I had to come see you. I- I don't know what I did wrong and I had a feeling you wouldn't go back to the Meadow, and..." his voice trailed off, and he grimaced. "The thought of not seeing you again _hurt_ me, Annabeth. I needed to come see you to try to sort things out. Was it something I said? What did I do? Annabeth, please. Tell me."

Annabeth held her breath, heart slamming against her ribcage. He had come here to see what had happened to her? He had come to see if she was all right? He risked getting caught to _see her?_

Annabeth felt her lungs burn with that fire once again.

Subconsciously, she peered around the Elysian Vicinity. All the Angels had fallen asleep. The only thing to light up the neighborhood were the lamps posted all around the place.

She looked back down at Percy, who's eyes gleamed softly and with sorrow and pain, and Annabeth thought she was seeing herself in those eyes.

She understood how he felt.

Annabeth exhaled slowly. "Come on up."

Percy's eyes widened, and he stared up at her, and the next thing she knew he was spreading his wings and quietly flying up to her room, and Annabeth was practically shoving him inside, shutting the window behind him and closing the curtains, and soon they were enveloped in darkness.

With Percy's dark wings and black hair, he looked as if he were part of the shadows himself, his physique dangerous and ominous, but only the ones that looked into his warm and soft eyes could see that he meant no harm.

Annabeth felt her bones rattling in her body, just the sight of him in the _Divine Land_ and in _her_ _room_ was making her body shake and lungs tighten inside of her. This was terrifying.

And exhilerating, in a chaotic way.

Annabeth sat down on her bed, running a hand through her tangled curls. She probably looked like a mess right now.

"Percy," she said, peering up at him. "How did you find me?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish for a moment, and Annabeth's lips threatened to break out into a smile at the sight.

"The Convocation sort of has a location of where the houses of each of the Council members live. They still have Athena's location, which was the Elysian Vicinity, and when I got here, I assumed you would live in the biggest, most elegant house," he explained, looking guilty.

"Oh," was all Annabeth could say. She shrugged, setting her jaw. "You shouldn't feel so bad. The Council of Angels has the same thing on the Convocation members."

"Well won't you look at that," Percy whispered, gaze soft as he stared back at her. Annabeth felt her mouth go dry at the sight of those bright eyes, the only source of light in the room at the moment.

"Percy," Annabeth forced out, voice hoarse. "Do you realize how dangerous it is, you being here? In the _daughter of Athena's room?"_

Percy gave her a tender smile. "You may say one thing, Annabeth, but your eyes say something so different."

She swallowed thickly, pulse racing. "Percy, I can't-"

"I know that this is wrong," Percy said, closing his eyes momentarily, voice soft and caressing every part of her, almost, sending tingles throughout her body. "We've been taught that since we were little. Even the Demons know to stay away from Angels in that way. But I just-" Percy's voice was strained, and he opened his eyes, and what she saw in them almost made her choke up. There was a strong yearning in them, of things unreachable, eyes swimming with a fire that she knew if it touched her would ignite her as well.

But his flames would never hurt her.

"They say love between an Angel and a Demon is forbidden," he continued, voice a whisper. "But I've come to think of you as a friend. We've barely met, I know that, but I feel like I've known you since these two worlds were created. We've always been on either side, wondering what more there is to it all, and now that I've met someone I can share these things with... I don't want to let them go. I know you understand what I'm saying, Annabeth. I can see it in your eyes, in your face, in your very soul. Even from only getting a glimpse of it, it's something that just draws me closer to you. I may have the appearance of a Demon, but I'm sure you know deep down that my personality of one is as different as the sun from the moon."

Annabeth felt like someone was pulling at the strings from her heart, each tug like a sphincer of pain shooting throughout her body. His words were a mirror of her own, words she never would have said outloud to anyone. But here he was, spouting them to her with a voice like the very clouds, gentle and understanding and just enough to make her break down sobbing. The emotions almost made her feel like she was dying.

"Please, give me an answer, Annabeth," he pleaded quietly, the hard edges of his face now soft and making him look even more handsome than before, if that was possible. "If you never want to see me again... I understand."

"Oh God, no, Percy," she said, voice like dry ashes. She shook her head, gazing up at him. "I don't think I could bear with that. You've become my friend as well. It's just the fear of it all... of the stupid Laws created for the both of us, of someone finding out. It angers me."

"Those Laws were enforced for love between the two," Percy said, kneeling in front of her, wings folded behind him. His eyes glimmered in the dark. "They never said anything about being friends with each other."

Annabeth swallowed once more, gaze at level with his now. "You're very much correct."

"Will you come back, then?" He questioned, voice like silk. And Annabeth knew that whatever she chose to do, he would be okay with it. He would be understanding and kind.

Not only would he be understanding with what she said, but overall, he understood her, he knew what brewed in her eyes and in her soul, he looked where no one else did. It was something she'd never experienced before. While she was still trying to figure out who she was, _what_ she was, he was taking time to understand her, even if they were only the little parts of herself that she showed.

She took a breath.

"One question," she said, tone lilting and like ice, Percy's eyes flashing when she spoke. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What kind of nickname is _Wise Girl?"_

Percy's face broke into a grin. "It fits you. You're wise and you're a girl. If anything, Annabeth, I would've thought you had figured it out."

She narrowed her eyes and shoved him, but all she could do with that action was make him move back a bit, causing him to chuckle.

She sighed, trying to keep her face impassive. "I... I'll keep going to the Meadow."

Relief seemed to wash over Percy's features, and a prickling sense of burning heat bubbled in Annabeth's chest. He actually wanted to keep seeing her.

"I still think you're an idiot for coming here," she snapped, unable to hold the comment back. Her voice softened. "But... it means something to me. In a strange way."

Percy smiled at her, green eyes glinting. "I understand."

Annabeth glanced towards the window, the moon still shining bright. "But you have to go now," she said, looking back at him. "The Guard makes roundabouts in the neighborhoods, and Luke should be sending Angels towards the Elysian Vicinity soon. You have to go."

Percy nodded, standing up, and even with that information given to him, the light in his eyes did not die down. "All right. Will I expect to see you tomorrow then?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him, starting to lead him to the window. "Perhaps."

"So it that a yes?"

She opened the window and looked around, and when seeing no one, she turned back to Percy, letting out an exasperated sigh. " _Goodbye,_ Percy."

Percy's lips melted into another smile, and the floor seemed to sway under her feet at the sight of it. "Goodnight, Annabeth."

She pushed him outside, a smirk dancing on her lips. "Goodnight, Seaweed Brain."

She heard him splutter, trying to turn back to look at her, but Annabeth was already shoving him outside, forcing him to open his wings to prevent from falling.

" _Seaweed Brain?_ Annabeth, what-"

She cut him off by closing the window shut and drawing the curtains, pulse thumping loudly in her veins. She wanted to head straight to bed, but a part of her waited for a second before opening the curtain slightly and peeking outside, only to see that he was no longer there.

Annabeth sunk to the floor, heart racing and flames licking at her insides. Percy had just been in her room. A Demon had been in her room.

A Demon had gotten into the Divine Land for the sole purpose of seeing her.

Annabeth let out a laugh.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! Y'all probably thought I wasn't gonna update, didn't you? But here I am! How'd you guys enjoy this chapter? I thought it was adorable! Also, I wanted to spice things up a bit cuz why not? This was so exciting. Thoughts? Questions? Theories? Please, feel free to share them all!**

 **Also, this was late because I just started school, and it was aupposed to be uploaded around Thursday, but school left me _exhausted._ So sorry for that, but don't worry- Im here. First day of school sucked ass, but Thursday and Friday were much better. Hopefully I get the hang of things once again. Wish me luck.**

 **ALSO- I forgot to mention that PERCY'S BIRTHDAY JUST PASSED OH MY GOD! AND PERCABETH'S ANNIVERSARY! I was so excited. Hope you guys were too :D**

 **Thank you all so much for your undying love and support! I love you guys so much and please, please, please make sure to ask me anything you'd like if you have any questions about this story! I want to make sure I clarify everything and write this story as best as I can ((:**

 **And once again, I do not own PJO nor the quote used. Rights go to owners.**

 **~Kat xxx**


	16. Who We Are

**Percy**

 _"maybe one day we'll finally learn to love ourselves and stop apologizing for the things that make us who we are"_

* * *

After Annabeth had left the Meadow of Reflection, Percy had been in a state of frenzy and distress.

Watching her leave the cave had made Percy's chest feel like someone had just punched a hole right through it, leaving him feel desperate and yearning and like he was being torn in half.

It hurt.

A lot.

His body had reached to go after her, to ask her what was wrong, had something happened, or if _he'd_ been the one to do or say the wrong thing.

Yet a strong pull in his chest had told him _no,_ to give her some time, especially after seeing how frantic and distraught she was, like her whole world had suddenly been tipped upside down and she was being forced to crawl back to the top all on her own.

She looked terrified, and it pained Percy to think that she might've been terrified of _him._

 _I can see you, Annabeth, and I know you can see me too._

He just hoped that what she saw was what was on the inside, even though the hidden part of him he _wanted_ her to see was probably more horrifying than what was on the outside- of what _everyone_ could see.

The part of him he was uncapable of hiding.

But still, a part of him hesitated, a part of him pulled words he wanted to say right back down his throat, his mind whirring and throat feeling dry.

 _What are you doing?_ His subconciousness would whisper to him when he'd try to get the words out, the words he'd never spoken aloud before. _Why are you trying to do this?_

All his life he'd learned to put up a facade, to build up walls so high no one could see over them, and to string his curtains so tight the audience he called his own people could not see what show lay behind them.

And quite a show it was.

But Annabeth seemed to be stripping all of that away, bit by bit, her intense, glowing stare almost _pulling_ the words right out of him. And that razor sharp grin of hers just seemed to make his walls tremble before it, slowly begin to crumble so she could walk all over them and give him that smile from the side everyone else hadanot managed to get past.

And here she was, slowly crossing over it.

Oh, how beautiful her smile was. Everything about her was absolutely gorgeous. She had the type of beauty that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand straight up, make goosebumps tingle along your body and make your lungs feel as if they were being doused in gasoline.

Her beauty was one to be able to be compared to a hurricane's- capturing, breathtaking, but oh so deadly.

Percy's stomach began to roll at the mere thought of her.

As much as a part of himself wanted to tuck all those feelings and words and thoughts he wanted to share with her away, when he looked into those eyes, the beautiful, crackling thunderstorms in her eyes, he saw how sad she was. He saw the anger and hate and resentfullness that burned in her irises.

And he also saw how lonely she was too.

It was like he was staring at a reflection of himself when he looked into those eyes.

It was both fascinating and terrifying.

When Percy had snuck into the Divine Land, he hadn't been thinking about the consequences.

No.

He'd been thinking about _her._

And when he'd seen her poke her head out and lock eyes with him, it was almost like he was looking at the moon itself, his head filling with wonder and heart stopping at her beauty, gray eyes glinting under the rays of the moon, porcelain skin practically glowing.

Percy thought she looked even more gorgeous in the night than in the day.

He'd almost forgotten what he wanted to tell her, when he saw her face through the window. His heart had started to race and his throat had dried up, and when that cool, sharp voice had rung through the air, even as a whisper, Percy had fought hard to regain his thoughts again.

 _They don't forbid us from being friends._

Friends. Right.

Percy wondered with mild sadness and a brief pang in his chest how that would turn out.

"Percy," a voice sang, a hand patting his cheek repeatedly. "Yo dude, you there?"

"Piss off, Travis," he snapped, removing his hand from his face in an irritated wave.

Travis grinned mischievously. "There he is."

Thalia raised an eyebrow at him, leisurely swirling her drink in hand. "You've been zoning out a lot, lately. What's up with that?"

Percy wrapped a hand around his cup, taking a swig and resisting a cringe. This stuff was _awful._

"I've just had a lot on my mind," he answered, shrugging lightly.

Thalia hummed, eyes boring into his even when she took a drink, gaze intense and questioning.

Percy shifted his eyes away from hers. He couldn't talk to his cousins about this. About _her._

God knows what might happen if they find out.

Now, he sat at a club that ran all day and night and was well-known in Iniquity, but as they were here in the middle of the day for some strange reason, there weren't a lot of Demons around.

Percy was fine with that.

"Has Drew still been following you around like a lost puppy?" Connor asked, grinning without sympathy at Percy, blue eyes bright under the darkness of the room.

Nico snorted, leaning against the countertop, dark eyes scanning the room before landing on Connor. "The bitch doesn't know how to take a hint. Percy can't go anywhere without finding Drew at every corner, waiting for him. I swear she's stalking him."

Travis snickered, raising his drink up to Percy. "What a lucky bastard you are, Percy. Quite a catch you've got there."

Percy rolled his eyes, sighing quietly. "It's not really a catch if she's the one reeling herself in. In fact, I might even be able to convince her to start following you around."

"That," Travis said, pressing a hand to his chest and pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "Would be the best, most nicest thing such a heartless monster like you could do. Thanks, man. I knew you loved me."

"Dude, you two should just fuck already," Connor said with a wiry smirk, taking a sip of his drink.

Reyna rolled her eyes, crossing her legs over one another. "You both are idiots. Shut the hell up already."

Travis threw his hands up. "Why's everyone in such a pissy mood today?"

"Why are _you_ being such an annoying little bitch today?" Bianca shot back, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh, come on, Bee. You love me."

"So does my finger," Bianca said, flipping him off as she smiled sweetly at him.

Travis mock-frowned. "Bee- that hurt."

Percy watched all of this go on silently, all of it as normal as waking up to go about your day. He's heard all of these insults before. He's seen those flashes of irritation and dark amusement glint in each other's eyes.

He's seen it all.

And although it was amusing at times, it brought so much sadness onto him. He imagined things so much different if all of them could get along and make light-hearted jokes that put everyone at ease.

But that was just him.

He was sure everyone else would find ideas like that terrible and disgusting

"So... Reyna and I are gonna go dance," Thalia said, standing up and grabbing Reyna's wrist, whose eyes widened briefly, her normally regal expression breaking as a crackle of satisfaction and amusement danced across her features. "You all can fuck yourselves."

And with that, Thalia dragged Reyna into the light swarm of Demons bouncing along to the pounding beat of the hypnotic music.

A warmth spread over his chest as he watched the two disappear, feeling a happiness for his cousin. Demons had their strange, malefic ways of showing happiness. Thalia's way of it was saying more vulgar things than usual.

That was always a good sign.

He loved them all so much. No matter how much malice burned in their empty hearts- he loved them with his own. He just wished he was able to show it to them without having them think he was insane.

Travis jumped off his stool and held out a hand to Bianca, grin like the edge of a knife. "Would you allow me the great pleasure to take you to dance?"

"Go braid your own dick hair."

Travis nodded once, eyes still glistening. "All righty then." He turned to Connor, raising an eyebrow. "And you, dear brother?"

"Why, I think I shall," he answered, grabbing his brother's hand as they both went to shove their way through the crowd, pushing Demons so they slammed into one another and turned around furiously, trying to find who had shoved them.

Bianca rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, huffing. "Idiots."

Nico shot her an appreciative glance. "I must say, dearest sister, that was quite a good comeback. I will be quoting it in the future."

Bianca grinned wolfishly. "I try."

"Percy," Nico said, snapping his fingers under Percy's nose.

Percy blinked, quickly shooing away the image of Annabeth and the warmth that spread over his body at the thought of her. He really needed to stop. "Yes?"

"What's on your mind, Percy?" Bianca inquired, studying him with dark eyes as her face flashed with the different lights dancing around the room. "You seem out of it today."

Percy swallowed, cursing himself silently. He had to stay _focused._ No more about Annabeth. "Yeah, sorry about that. I've just been thinking about the training I have this afternoon with Poseidon. He's made it a weekly thing now, unfortunately."

Nico wrinkled his nose. "Ugh. Isn't Hades making us do the same thing?"

Bianca made a face. Sometimes, it wasn't hard to believe they were siblings when they both made those expressions. "Fuck. You're right."

"Would you guys come with me?" Percy asked, giving them a discreetly pleading look. "I really don't like being alone with him. You know how he is."

The two siblings glanced at each other before turning back to face him. Bianca shrugged. "Hm, why not. Nico needs to get off his ass anyway."

Nico shot her a dry grin. "You're so busy kissing it all the time, you're the only one to notice."

"Thanks, guys," Percy breathed, feeling a bit more at ease. He'd been so busy having his thoughts invaded by Annabeth, he'd barely remembered that important detail in his daily life.

He seemed to be forgetting a lot of things, actually.

"Oh my god," Bianca deadpanned as she looked in the direction of the dance floor. "What did these idiots do now?"

Percy glanced over to see Travis and Connor quickly shouldering themselves through the crowd, an expression of chaotic glee and panic flashing over their faces.

"You... guys," Connor breathed, clearly out of breath. "So we kinda... pissed off this chick... and she said she would chop our... dicks off... so we gotta go. See ya!"

With that, both brothers went racing towards the entrance, and that's when a Demon pushed her way out of the group, her hair the color mahogany and shaved on one side and eyes flashing red.

"Where the fuck are they?" She growled, eyes scanning the room, glinting madly.

Nico and Bianca both wordlessly pointed in the direction of the entrance, and the Demon woman nodded and ran in that direction.

"You guys are cruel," Percy said, shaking his head as a smile danced on his lips. "Now Travis and Connor will both lose their ability to reproduce."

Bianca snorted. "As if they had a chance with anyone, anyway."

Nico held up his hand for a high-five, to which Bianca obliged, only to grab his hand and twist it around painfully.

"Fuck!" Nico yelped, pulling back his hand and shaking it back and forth. He shot a glare at his sister. "What the hell was that for, dipshit?"

Bianca gave him a look. "Can a sister not show some love and affection towards her younger brother?"

Nico shuddered. "I'm terrified for the boyfriend _you_ manage to reel in."

That earned Nico another smack on the head.

As he rubbed his head and glared ahead, his eyes suddenly went wide, eyebrows rising until they disappeared into his dark shock of hair. He whistled lowly. "Check that out."

They turned to look in the direction Nico was gazing in, and it took Percy a while to figure it out, the dim lights in the room not helping at all. But then, finally, he saw it.

It was Drew, who was, unsurprisingly, being caught in a rather scandalous act. A tall, fair-haired Demon was currently pressing her up against a wall, fingers digging harshly into her sides as they kissed frantically.

"Oh my god," Bianca drawled as she watched them with a disgusted and disdainful look on her face. "It looks like they're trying to swallow each other's faces whole."

"Hey Drew!" Nico hollered over the loud music, cupping his hands around his mouth as a megaphone and drawing several Demon's attention towards them. "You might as well just suck his dick already!"

Drew, not breaking from the kiss, swiftly flipped him off, just as the Demon she was with broke the kiss and bent down to start kissing along her jawline and neck, groping each other like there was no tomorrow.

Her eyes were closed in bliss, lips parted as she appeared to be panting. She opened her eyes, and they instantly locked with Percy's as he wordlessly stared back at her. Her lips curled into a breathless smile, sending a wink his way.

Percy felt his stomach churn uncomfortably. But it wasn't from anger. It was not from jealousy.

No.

It was from sadness.

It didn't really surprise him to see Drew caught in the act of what he was watching at the moment. A scene like that was normal around the Infernal Province.

But what saddened him was that Drew had to do all of that to get the attention she wanted so badly.

Oh, poor Drew.

"Percy," Nico drawled, expression jaded and eyes glinting mockingly. "Quit staring. You'll make everyone think you actually want anything to do with that skank."

Percy shook his head, clearing his throat. "Yeah, um, I gotta go."

That got their attention.

"Go _where?"_ Bianca asked, raising a question brow. She rolled her eyes. "Wait, don't tell me- the Cordial Demesne?"

Percy swallowed, feeling that tugging at the bottom of his stomach. _She's there._

"Yes, Bianca, that's exactly where I'm going," he announced, standing up and almost knocking over the stool he had been sitting on. "I just need time to myself before we head over to train. I... I need to think."

Bianca studied him for a moment before sighing exaggeratingly and waving a dismissive hand. "Whatever. Go. Just make sure to go to the building when the sky begins to darken. Don't be late."

"This sky is always dark," he muttered, feeling a stinging sensation in his chest. He nodded at Bianca and Nico. "But yeah, I'll make sure. If Thalia asks, just tell her where I went, all right?"

They both nodded in agreement, and once they did, Percy was already heading towards the door, walking right past Drew without even a glance in her direction.

The only thing on his mind was seeing her again.

* * *

Once Percy felt the ripple travel through his body and his vision clear, he blinked, heart instantly flipping at the sight of Annabeth, who was lying on the grass on her stomach, her honey blonde hair a golden waterfall cascading down her back and around her shoulders.

He felt his lips lilt into a smile on their own accord.

Ever so quietly, remembering her words from last time, he fluttered off the ground and silently flew over to her, his veins pulsing under his skin. He flapped his wings quietly above her, resting in a position that looked like he was lying on the actual ground.

He saw her body stiffen momentarily, and she cautiously turned to look from side to side before whipping her head around, gray eyes alert and filled with confusion.

Percy couldn't resist a chuckle, the sound escaping from his lips before he could stop it. Annabeth glanced uowards, letting in a sharp intake of breath before exhaling in relief.

Percy grinned softly at her, his body instantly filling up with warmth at the mere sight of the Angel. "How was this for a change in greeting?"

Annabeth glared sharply at him, the gesture filling Percy's chest with an uncontrollable heat. She switfly ripped out pieces of grass and tried to fling them at him. "Bastard," she snapped. "That greeting was worse than the last one."

"What?" Percy said, slowly flying to the ground until he was right beside her. "I thought you would like that."

She gave him a poisonously sweet smile. "Well," she replied, voice thick with sugar that would melt anyone's insides to ashes. "You thought wrong."

Percy couldn't help but stare at her, completely mesmorized by every single one of her features. He saw the lines of forced smiles on her face, hiding the wrinkles of scowls underneath. He was entranced by the graceful arches of her eyebrows that still had the ability to give her the iciest of expressions. Her skin practically glowed under the sun, but it was nothing compared to what he'd seen last night.

Oh, just how _gorgeous_ she'd looked.

The streaks of moonlight seemed to almost be drawn to her, golden hair highlighted with silver, thunderous gray eyes swallowing the moon whole. Looking at her, Percy had almost felt the static in the air around him, sending electric shocks down his spine and igniting a warm fire inside of him, the kind that made him feel like he was being shaped out of clouds themselves.

"You look tired," he heard her voice, like broken glass, pierce through his thoughts and make him jump slightly. She was looking at him with one eyebrow raised, gray eyes boring right into him.

He ran a hand through his hair, breathing out quietly as he tried to cool his nerves. "Yeah," he said, voice teetering slightly. He gave her a lopsided smile, one she seemed to take into her hands and study it with precaution, not knowing whether to keep it or toss it out, as she seemed to do every time he sent a smile her way, actually. "I couldn't exactly go to sleep after I went home last night."

It was true. The exhileration of it all kept Percy's heart racing even after he settled under the covers of his bed, along with his untamable thoughts that floated around his head with no string to be able to reign them all in.

But now, feeling her gaze on him like the pull of a wave, powerful and captivating, Percy was starting to wonder whether the heightened emotions he'd felt were from breaking into the Divine Land.

Or seeing Annabeth.

"That was guaranteed the stupidest thing I've ever seen someone do," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes, the gesture now bringing a smile to his face. "And by growing up around Angels my whole life, I've seen a _lot_ of stupid things."

Percy's lips quirked up in amusement. "The tone in your voice makes me think that you rather enjoyed what I did."

Annabeth gave him a look, eyes glinting with interest and dark mirth. She shifted her gaze to the grass. "I admit," she whispered. "You did surprise me."

"That was my goal all along," Percy said, his smile not melting off his lips. It was like when he was around her, the gesture didn't want to leave. She was the metal, and his smile was the magnet.

"But now that I think about it," Percy started, voice quiet. "You never answered my question from last night." He looked at her then. "Why did you run, Annabeth?"

He heard Annabeth's intake of breath, hands instinctively clenching into fists. "You kind of covered it all last night," she replied, voice as taught as wire.

"Maybe so," he said softly, nodding a bit as his eyes never wavered from her face. "But I'd like to hear what you have to say. I already know my thoughts. I'd like to know yours."

Annabeth was silent for a moment, gray eyes like steel as she looked ahead, the pastel colors of the sky not making the dangerous shades in her own waver even slightly. He was afraid he'd perhaps crossed a line, and although guilt gnawed at his chest, he did not back-track. He wanted to get to know this beautiful, malefic Angel.

As long as that would take.

"What can I say, Percy?" She said quietly, eyes looking into an endless void in front of her. She shrugged almost helplessly. "My whole life I've gone through with following rules and learning to build a wall that forced me to follow them. And now..." she glanced at him, gaze rooting him to the ground, leaving him immobile. "You seem to be changing that."

"Is that good or bad?" Percy inquired, voice hoarse.

Annabeth continued to stare at him, but she didn't seem to be looking _at_ him, for she seemed to be gazing into a darkness lit up only by the flames of the chaos that tempered at her soul, and it was moments like that where Percy felt like he was flying without even having to open his wings.

Percy was becoming to love that look in her eyes.

For ir was then that he was really able to take a look at what was buried deep inside her; what she shielded from the meddling eyes of others.

Percy was able to take it all in and experience what it really felt like to have the air around you turn into fire and encase your lungs in beautiful flames as you breathed it in.

In her flames.

"Good," she decided finally, gaze finally focusing on him. "I'm just not sure if it's the good or bad kind."

Percy swallowed hard, nodding slightly. "I can live with that."

Annabeth's eyes ran over his features, every movement of those gray irises stripping away a layer of Percy's walls, almost effortlessly.

And Percy had no way to stop her.

He wasn't sure he wanted to, anyway.

It was a sort of relief, to be able to be looked at and _feel_ the force of someone's as it burned holes into his armor, only to see the cracks of blinding light that lay beneath that darkness everyone else saw.

"An Angel and a Demon," Annabeth croaked out, letting out that simple, broken, beautiful laugh of hers. "Who would've thought."

"That's just it, though," Percy said, laying back down in the grass and folding his arms under his head. "No one's ever thought that way before. Everyone's focused on following through with what they've always believed, always thought they knew." He looked over at Annabeth's tight expression, the gentle air softly blowing her hair around her face and shoulders. "Are we changing that, do you think?"

Annabeth did not look at him. "Maybe in our little world we are, Percy," she said softly, and her voice was the sound of a knife being edged along someone's skin, anticipated and full of undertones that spoke of predatory caution. "Maybe there we are."

Percy tilted his head up to gaze at the sky, watching the breeze move the soft clouds across the pink and yellow sky. It seemed to hold the wonders of the world in it, trapping them and moving them along with the air to spread across the atmosphere. Percy's thoughts and secrets and emotions detached themselves from him and floated up to the sky, and he could feel Annabeth's, too, in the warm, caressing air that surrounded them both.

"What have you done today, Annabeth?" Percy asked tenderly, eyes not straying from the breathtaking view above and all around him.

He heard Annabeth shift next to him, letting out a breath. "I woke up, after much difficulty of falling back asleep thanks to you, showered, changed, went down to eat breakfast with my insufferable Father, and went to school only to have the teachers annoy and bore the hell out of me, and to have the student Angels there make my whole body itch to punch someone."

She spoke the words through clenched teeth, the tone of her voice making Percy's gaze roll onto her. "Quite an eventful day you've had, then."

Annabeth slowly, with noticable difficulty, unfurled her fists from the tight clench they were in, eyes like the kind of ice that burned you the second you touched it. "Not really," she said, smoothing over her words. "Bur after I got out, my friends invited me to go to this cafe with them in Celestial, and of course I couldn't say no, so I went. I spent the time there with them, but just being around them, surrounded by their happy, care-free attitudes, I just-" she broke off with a shake of her head, jaw set tightly. "It was hard. So I made up an excuse and came here."

"Why'd you come here?"

The question simply rolled off his lips, with no rope to reel them back in. He resisted a wince and held his breath, waiting for her to ignore the question and say something else. But the question had already been let out into the tender air, and he could see it descending into the sky, forming another one of the many clouds that coated the atmosphere.

Annabeth's sharp eyes settled on him, contained frustration and chaos and anger storming in her gray irises, churning up the clouds within them.

"I'm sure you understand," she said quietly, and each word was like a piece of glass being slowly pierced into his chest, towards his heart, just like everything she said did. But the words didn't puncture the organ. They were just at a thin layer from it, just at the edge of the barrier he kept around it.

But those pieces of glass slowly kept piercing.

They would reach it sooner or later.

The thought made his nerves lick at his palms and head pound with terror.

"I'm sure you know the answer to that question," Annabeth continued, settling back into the grass beside him, their shoulders touching and her hair brushing his cheek and ear. The smell of lemons and ashes washed over him then, a strange combination, yet the smell was so intoxication and dizzying, if Percy hadn't been lying down, he would've sure collapsed.

Just the mere feeling of her shoulder and arm pressed against his was enough to make Percy's heart begin to slam against his rib cage.

He then wondered what it would feel like to touch every part of her.

 _Stop it, for god's sake, you monster,_ a part of himself whispered fiercely in his head. _Just what the hell are you thinking?_

"I think I might," he said, and he hated how much his voice rasped when he spoke. He swallowed with difficulty. "But I'd like to hear your answer."

"What is with you and asking for my answers?"

Percy felt his mouth go dry. "I- I'm not sure. I suppose it's just nice listening to your thoughts when they are so different from mine. And I... I like hearing your voice."

He felt Annabeth stiffen momentarily beside him, and he resisted the urge to smack himself and simply leave. Percy seriously needed to find a way to filter his mouth.

But when he was around her, the words wouldn't stop coming.

"Okay," she whispered, and he heard her shuttering intake of breath. "I suppose it's just... different here. It's an unexplainable feeling, being here. But this land makes me feel.. free, almost. Free of the Laws in the Divine Land constantly beating down on me. Free of the stares I get wherever I go." Her voice dropped so quietly he barely caught the words. "Free to start being myself a bit more and find what lies beneath... all this."

Annabeth gestured to herself, dropping her hands heavily to her sides once again. "I sound so stupid, don't I?"

"Not at all," Percy whispered, feeling his insides wrench and heart twist along with it. "I get that- every part of it. You're not stupid. Far from it, in fact."

"Why do you say that, Percy? I don't-" Her voice broke off, and Percy could feel her clench her hands into fists at her sides. He was starting to notice this habit of hers more and more now.

"Because I understand how you're feeling, Annabeth," Percy said, turning his head to look at her. Her gray eyes qere wide open, a thunderstorm swirling in her irises and sucking up the pastel sky into it's dark void. "I understand the fact that you're confused and angry, and that being here both helps soothe those feelings yet ignite them more, if that's even possible. I understand the fact that you feel so alone in this world, and even if you don't want to admit it, you're scared too."

Annabeth's pulse jumped in her throat, Percy could see it happen with a tickle in his chest, and she turned her head slowly to look at him. Percy's heartbeat accelerated in his chest, thumping with a purpose inside of him.

Her breath smelled of honey and burning fire as it melted away wood, the scent of it washing over Percy and making him fight hard to keep his senses.

She was so close. Their noses were almost touching. Any closer and he'd be able to feel the soft flutter of her eyelashes against his skin.

Any closer and their lips would be touching.

Percy clenched his jaw hard.

"How has your day been, Percy?" Annabeth questioned, voice like the gentle rain amid the lightning that struck the trees.

Percy shook away his previous thoughts, feeling the back of his throat itch uncomfortably. "Asbolutely great," he said quietly, his gaze flickering to the sky and back to her face. He sighed. "And in about an hour, it's gonna get fantastic."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at the obvious torture in his tone. "Why? What's going to happen?"

Percy supressed another sigh. "My Father makes me train every week. Both mentally and physically. 'To help me become a better leader,' he says." Percy felt his stomach churn at the thought of it. "But I'm not sure any amount of training will ever help me really become the Demon everyone else sees."

"What does he make you do?" Annabeth inquired softly.

Percy glanced up at the sky, and the sight of the creamy colors soothed his nerves a bit more.

Percy wasn't sure whether the nerves came from either the topic of discussion, or being so close to this beautiful Angel.

Percy was fairly certain it was caused by the latter.

"Mostly fighting techniques to build my whole... frame and make me look even more intimidating. He makes me work out a lot and sometimes even run or fly laps around the city. Sometimes even beings in a Demon that fights on the street. He makes me climb walls and throw knives at targets and know exactly where to strike to kill someone." Percy's voice dropped to a whisper. "It's brutal and just so awful. And that's only the physical part."

Annabeth's voice was as dry as sandpaper when she spoke. "And the mental part?"

Percy shrugged half-heartedly. "He asks me questions. Puts me into hypothetical situations where I have to make the worst, most terrible decision ever. Being leader of the Convocation is not only about somewhat protecting my kind, but putting myself in front of everyone else. By not trusting anyone except myself. By not caring for anyone other than myself. By not being attached to others. That's what my Father mentally trains me for."

Annabeth was silent for a minute, and a part of Percy didn't want to turn and see the expression of horror and disgust written all over her features. It would surely break him.

Insides feeling like they were lined up on a wire and slowly, agonizingly being twisted, Percy risked it and turned to face her.

But the expression on her face wasn't one of disgust or fear towards him. It was full of compassion and understanding, gray eyes like the reflection of the sky before a massive storm hit. Unpredictable. Wild. Glorifying and terrifyingly beautiful.

"You must feel like you're killing yourself while doing all those things," Annabeth murmured, eyes glinting and flickering over his face. To his now fading bruises. To his downturned lips. To his eyes.

She could see everything what that calculating gaze of hers, couldn't she?

It both unnerved and fascinated him.

"That's one way to put it," Percy replied, giving her half a smile.

Annabeth stared at him, the storm in her eyes flickering for a moment. "I feel that way too, sometimes. Everyday, in fact."

"It's exhausting, isn't it?" Percy asked quietly.

All Annabeth did was nod.

"What else did you do today, Percy?"

The events from earlier replayed in Percy's head and he suppressed a cringe.

"My darling cousins thought it'd be a great idea to go to a bar in Iniquity in the middle of the day," he said, shaking his head. "So we went, and they invited our friends Travis and his brother Connor, along with our friend Reyna."

"Reyna..." Annabeth murmured, frowning. "That name sounds familiar."

Percy licked his lips. "She's the daughter of Bellona."

"Ah. That's right."

"Well, luckily, they didn't cause too much damage there," Percy continued on. "Except for the fact that Travis and Connor are probably being hung by their wings as we speak."

There was a sliver of a smile in her voice when she spoke. "Why?"

Percy sighed in vexation and amusement. "At the bar they got this Demon woman mad for who knows what reason. And I really am fine not knowing the reason to what they did to make her so angry, please and thank you."

"Do they do it often?"

"All Demons like to mess with each other and make one another mad," Percy explained. "But Travis and Connor... they have their tricks and special talents in that field."

Annabeth snorted. "That doesn't sound very promising."

"Oh, Annabeth," Percy groaned, bringing his hands up to his face. "You're lucky you haven't ever seen half of the things those two idiots do."

He could practically hear the smile forming on her lips. "And what else happened?"

The sight of Drew being pressed up against that wall flashed across his mind, and he dropped his hands to his sides.

"Well," he began, trying to swallow down the bile in his throat. "Reyna and Thalia went to go dance and I stayed with Bianca and Nico. Before they had all left, they'd brought up the topic of Drew and teased me a bit about it, which is normal, unfortunately, and a few minutes later, Nico pointed her out in a dark corner of the room with this Demon hovering over her."

Annabeth went quiet for a second. "And is that bad?"

"That's a perfectly ordinary thing to see down there in the Infernal Province, Demons getting handsy with each other in public and doing rather scandalous acts in front of everyone, but seeing Drew- it's just-" Percy cut himself off, feeling hopeless and stupid. He shouldn't have brought her up.

"Do you love her?" Annabeth whispered, and no emotion lingered in her voice when she spoke.

Percy shook his head. "No. It's not that. I... care for Drew as much as I care for my cousins and friends. I don't know why. I'm not sure. My affection towards others is a strange thing. No matter how horrible they are, I care for them. I always have and always will."

"For a Demon, you have quite a big heart there," Annabeth acknowledged, voice quiet and careful.

Percy swallowed. "I'm not supposed to be that way. I shouldn't care for others. I shouldn't pay attention to what happens with Drew. I _shouldn't care-"_

"But you do," Annabeth said, voice soft but as sharp as ice. She rolled over, her hair creating a curtain on one side of her face, the curls brushing the bare skin of his arm, giving Percy the temptation to run his hands through it. Annabeth's eyes flashed. "You're right, Percy. You shouldn't. But you do and you can't control it. Don't make yourself feel like shit over it because I feel the exact same way." She took a breath and sat down on the grass, hands fisted into the grass. Her voice came out strangled when she spoke. "Sometimes just giving up seems so much easier. Just giving up trying to figure out who you really are. It's so exhausting, Percy. I get wrapped up in a mess of thoughts so tight and dark that I can't even find my way out."

Percy felt immobile, not even being able to blink. "I know, Annabeth. Trust me, I do."

"How can I make it stop, Percy?" Annabeth was crying now, and Percy sat up, concern and alarm suddenly pulsing through his veins. "How can I become the Angel everyone sees me as? Why am I so fucked up?"

Her gray eyes were darkened and clear as tears overflowed inside of them, and Percy watched with his heart in his throat as the grass around her slowly blackened, the grass once caught in her grasp charring away. Her cheeks were flushed, and the anger and pain and misery in her expression brought a fierce churning in his veins, his whole body pulsing and his chest feel like it was constantly being beat down on.

Percy couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe.

So instead, he moved to her and encased her in a hug, tucking her face into his shoulder and holding her tight.

He felt her stiffen and gasp sharply, body shaking as the tears came, but soon after, she relaxed into the embrace, her trembling hands wrapping around his shoulders as she cried silently.

Percy felt his body rise to scorching temperatures, and he was sure Annabeth could feel his heartbeat through his chest.

"I'm sorry I'm so messed up and stupid," she cried hoarsely, shoulders shaking with every shuddering breath that she took. "I'm sorry I'm not normal and I'm this _fucking_ insane Angel."

"Shh.." Percy soothed, throat closing up. "Don't apologize, Annabeth. You owe that to no one."

She took another gasping breath. "I don't know why I told you all of that," she whispered against his shoulder, "when I can't even follow along with those things myself." Her fingernails dug into his skin, but Percy didn't mind. He didn't mind one bit.

Percy rubbed her back slowly, breathing in and closing his eyes. "Sometimes, Annabeth," he said, feeling a pang directly in his chest, a knot forming in his stomach. "Sometimes people give others advice that they can't tell themselves. That's the funny thing about advice. I've done that, too. You're not the only one, Annabeth."

"I don't understand, Percy," Annabeth said quietly, feeling her hot breath even through his shirt, her tears making the material stick to his skin. "I'm angry all the time. My thoughts are dark and just so _wrong._ My dreams involve fires and destruction. I can barely contain the awful poison and chaos inside of me. That's not how Angels are supposed to be."

Percy twirled one of her curls in his finger, the other rubbing up and down her back in a slow rhythm. "You're right. They're not. You don't understand yourself. You're not normal. But neither am I." Percy pulled back to look at her face, at her red-splotched cheeks and the traces of tears on her face, at those broken, angry, beautiful gray eyes. He offered her a gentle smile, reaching up to wipe away a stray tear from her face."So I guess we'll have to help each other figure it out. Maybe one day, who knows how far away that day is from now, but one day we'll help each other learn to stop apologizing for the things that make us who we are now. Because I do that too, Wise Girl. I do those things too."

* * *

 **My goodness, guys. I am so terribly sorry.**

 **This update took forever! I feel so awful and horrible and I apologize thoroughly for taking so long. There are no excuses, except for the fact that I had gotten in trouble and had my phone taken away so I couldn't write, except on my sister's phone, but that took a million years. So this is all my fault. I am so so sorry.**

 **But hey? I hope you guys liked this chapter? Did you guys at least enjoy it? What do you guys think? Percy and Annabeth are slowly coming around, and I get so excited writing scenes with them. Ugh, they're so great. I have to will myself not to write anything that involves kissing between the two, so a hug for now is all you guys are gonna get ;D**

 **Sorry for the torture, too.**

 **Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter! LITERALLY 30 REVIEWS IN ONE CHAPTER? YOU GUYS ARE INSANE! GOD. I am still in shock. You're all so awesome and im glad you guys are enjoying this story. I love you guys and thank every single one of you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. You guys rock x**

 **And HAPPY LATE LABOR DAY! I hope you guys had a fantastic holiday ((: whatd you do? Feel free to tell me all about it!**

 **Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take too long to post :/**

 **~Kat xxxx**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own PJO nor the quote used above)**


	17. Reckless Sparks

**Percy**

 _"she has innocent little demons inside her eyes, and they recklessly play with matches_

 _-i've never seen sparks so pretty"_

* * *

Annabeth had calmed down after a while.

He'd held her as she sobbed and cursed and ground her teeth in frustration and angst, her hands fisted in his shirt and body rigid as she shook with each coming breath.

But Percy didn't mind.

More than anything, he'd wanted to comfort her and hold her with his arms around her tight, not minding in the slightest when she dug her fingernails into his arm or when her tears created puddles on his shirt.

Right then, he'd never felt a more fiercer desire to hold someone so tightly that he would practically mold them to him, or the darkest urge to keep her safe from any harm whatsoever.

The feelings made his head pound with terror.

Now, they were both lying down in the grass, with Annabeth's arms splayed out beside her and Percy's hands settled on his chest.

His hands actually _stung_ with the desire to touch her again, to embrace her and smell the scent of lemons and ashes slowly cloud over his mind and senses and leave him so wonderfully dazed.

Percy tightened his hands into fists.

"I'm... sorry about that," Annabeth said, breaking through the silence that had settled over them once they had laid back in the grass. They were the first words she'd spoken since then.

Percy shook his head. "Annabeth, you have no need to apologize. There's no reason for you to have to-"

"But that's just it, Percy," Annabeth said, a bite to her voice as she threw her hands up. "I can't _stop._ Goddammit, do you know how much I want to not have those words leave my mouth? And yet they do. Every single _fucking_ day. Whether it's to myself or to my Father or a friend-" her voice dropped to a whisper. "I can't stop."

Percy felt his saliva thick when he tried to swallow. "I understand. After all, you've grown up apologizing to the ones you trust and have told countless of times that you won't act a certain way, when you can't help but do it anyway."

He heard Annabeth take in a breath and then exhale, and Percy could practically see the dark smoke that left her lungs when she did.

"Did you have anyone to help you out, Percy?" She asked softly.

She didn't need to explain the question any further for him to know what she was asking.

Yet still, the question seemed to punch a hole right through his chest. He'd grown up thinking about events in his life, but he never spoke those thoughts out loud.

No one had ever asked.

The words fought their way up his throat, gripping his teeth and ripping his mouth open, as if the mere voice of Annabeth speaking the words causing them to fight for air.

"Not exactly," he choked out, his throat burning with the release of the words. "No. The closest figures to giving me any advice or reprimanding was my Mother and Thalia. But that rarely ever happened. It was only when I forgot about the rules of my land and did something unspeakable and shameful where either one of them sat me down to give me a brief talk."

"So how did you learn?" Annabeth whispered, voice slightly incredulous and frightened.

"I... watched," Percy said quietly, the memories of him as a child and seeing the chaos all around him while his innocent little mind was full of light and peace hitting him with the force of a freight train. Percy felt his chest compress painfully. "My Mother, as much as she tried, didn't seem to know how to explain things to me. About how the world I live in works. Thalia tried, but soon after, both seemed to learn that I was too different. I was a lost cause. When I was a child it was harder for my Mother to hide how I really was. Especially from my Father. He was her biggest fear. Who knows what would've happened to me if he found out."

Annabeth inhaled sharply. "What... what do you mean?"

Percy shifted his position in the grass, the blades of the plant suddenly feeling like they were hot needles against his back. He looked at the orange and pink sky. "I'm not exactly sure, if I'm going to be honest with you. But if it was enough to make my Mother spend her time steering my away from my Father and shushing every kind word that left my mouth, it must've been bad. After all, my Mother knows my Father better than anyone."

"Oh my," Annabeth breathed, sounding a little bit dazed. "So you basically learned from watching the way the world worked around you."

"Pretty much," he sighed, skin prickling with anticipation. "That, and growing up, I would hear rumors about Demons going 'mad' with kindness. 'The Devil touch of the Angels,' they called it. There were rarely ever Demons who were like that. But with the Demon's disgust and hatred towards the Angels, calling them vulgar names, they don't want anyone acting like them. So if they catch anyone saying or doing as much as one good deed- they're dead." Percy felt his throat ache with the words. "I've only ever seen a happening that involved a Demon getting his wings clipped off with a pair of pliers before- only for helping up an old Demon woman that had been pushed over on the street. They tortured the poor Demon in front of everyone. And the Convocation simply watched. They watched with malice and disgust and a sort of glee in their eyes. They loved every second of it."

"Jesus," Annabeth whispered. "I had no idea."

Percy couldn't help the sad smile that lifted up his lips half-heartedly. "I'm sure you Angels should've seen it coming."

"How old were you when you saw it happen?"

"Thirteen," Percy said, voice a mere rasp. "I was thirteen years old. It was then that I finally began to take into account what my Mother and Thalia were always trying to tell me. What they wanted to explain but couldn't find the words for. I knew then that if I let one polite word leave my mouth, that if I let one kind gesture leave my body, I would have the same fate as the young Demon I saw get mutilated in front of everyone in Iniquity."

"My God, Percy," Annabeth said hoarsely, her voice like breaking glass. He could feel her eyes locked on him like a vice grip, trying to draw his gaze towards her, and Percy forced himself to remain looking up at the sky, not wanting to see what emotions would be written across her face.

He distantly heard her roll over onto her stomach in the grass, and without being able to help himself, he looked up at her. Her eyes were steely and firm, with a jagged edge of pain and sorrowful understanding to her gray irises.

"Tell me about your mother," she said.

Percy was caught off guard by her blunt demand, no trace of hesitation or sympathy in her voice whatsoever.

"You haven't told me much about her," Annabeth continued to say, folding her arms in the grass and propping up her body with them. Her soft mouth was pressed into a thin line. "And you make her sound wonderful. So, tell me more."

Percy swallowed in a breath, his chest pounding with the beat of his heart. "What do you want to know?"

Annabeth tapped her fingers against her forearm, her hair draped around her shoulders and swinging loosely. "Describe her for me."

Percy tried to steer his gaze away from hers, eyes flickering up to the sky once more. "All right. Well, my Mother is named Sally. She has the biggest blue eyes you will ever see. They're almost clouded over with a darkness that hides the glittering sparkles that lie in them underneath. She has slowly graying chocolate-colored, curled brown hair, and has a mouth that seems to beg for the attention of a smile."

A sliver of a smile ghosted over Annabeth's lips. "She sounds beautiful."

Percy couldn't help but relax at the thought of his mother. "She is," he whispered. "But I just wish how others could see just how much more prettier she is when she wears that soft smile of hers. The Demons down there don't know what real beauty looks like."

"And what's she like?" Annabeth asked, propping her face up with a hand.

Percy let out a sigh. "Most Demons know my Mother as being quiet, observant and stern. But since she's Poseidon Jackson's wife, she mostly gets overlooked by everyone. The attention is always on my Father and what move he'll make next for the Infernal Province. I suppose that perhaps that was one of the reasons my Mother married my Father. She knew that would be the case."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and hummed thoughtfully. "Hm, I see. So she does have a dark, clever side, doesn't she?"

Percy shrugged a helpless shoulder. "She's a Demon. She must have that quality."

"But does she actually love Poseidon?"

Percy sucked in a breath. "She does," he replied. "Although Demons have their own rare, strange and hidden ways of showing it, she does. You can see it in her eyes whenever she looks at my Father." He let out a dry chuckle. "It's odd, actually. How one of the softest Demons there could ever be is married and is in love with the most cruel and dangerous of them all."

"Love works in strange ways," Annabeth whispered, voice devoid of emotions, and when Percy looked at her, her face didn't reveal a single thing.

Percy cleared his throat and looked back up at the sky. "But yes, my Mother is a fantastic woman. I just wished the others could see just how amazing she is."

"But is she still a Demon?"

Percy's throat tightened, making it hard for him to breathe. "Yes. Yes, she is. There's no changing that."

"And there's no changing you either?" Annabeth asked quietly.

The needles began to poke holes through his back. "I don't think so, Annabeth."

Percy was desperate to change the subject, his mind racing and veins pulsing with the thought of everything he wanted being just so impossible.

"So tell me about the whole education process up in the Divine Land, Annabeth," he said, voice lilting a bit at the end. He swallowed. "I've been curious about that."

And it was true. Annabeth was so intelligent. There was a fire of knowledge and wisdom and thoughts so deep there seemed to be no force of water or any sort of liquid to douse it.

Annabeth shrugged lightly. "There's not much to it, really. Children from ages five to twelve go to this prepatory school called the Seraphic Building, and after they get their wings at the age of twelve, they transfer to another educational building called the Reformatory, where they study there and learn more about the history of Angels and their roles. At fifteen, they must pick a role they want to take in their land, and they are moved to the Angelic Edifice, where they study the role they've decided to take on for three more years, until they reach eighteen and graduate."

"Like you," Percy acknowledged quietly.

Annabeth's lips pressed together, and she nodded.

"And how is the whole induction ceremony for Angels to get their wings? How does that happen?" Percy questioned, becoming more and more intrigued by the whole process of the Angels.

"Every Angel that studied at the Seraphic Building is sent to the building of the Council of Angels. There, the head of the Council leads the whole ceremony along with my mentor, Chiron. They ask each Angel a series of questions privately, such as what the purpose of Angels is to serve, and what it means to keep the mortals safe and happy. Then, they must drink from a chalice filled with the blood of all the Angels in the Council, their important lineage combined giving a great effect, and they add melted _adamas,_ along with the petals of the fire and ice flowers as well, and water. They drink it, and it takes about two minutes for it to take effect, and wings slowly begin to sprout from the young Angel's backs," Annabeth explained.

Percy blinked. "Wow. Does it hurt?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Not at all. You might feel a small pinch and a tingling sensation, but that's it." She cocked an eyebrow at him. "And how does your whole ceremony of it go?"

Percy pursed his lips. "It's similar to yours, actually. The Demons got a lot of ideas from the Angels when they began to create their world- they just added a bit more... darkness to the mixture. Demons only get five years of education. There's not much to learn. We only get taught the basics of reading and writing, along with the history of the Demons. They were harsh to us in school. At the age of ten, Demons were already picking fights with one another. Teachers taught us the basic principles of what it takes to be a Demon, and what happens when you don't meet those expectations. At age 12, we get our wings just like you guys. Every Convocation member spills their blood into a cup, and they add the ashes of burned _krystallo_ into it. They mix in dead petals from our shriveled up flowers, and the Demons drink it."

"Guess some things aren't so different after all," Annabeth whispered quietly, her wings slowly flapping behind her, the gray outline of them practically glowing.

Percy nodded, distracted by the burning sight of them. "The gray outline from your wings is because of your ancestors, right? The Minerva bloodline from the Angels."

Annabeth's eyes glittered at the mention of them, something Percy found peculiar and made him smile. "Yes," she answered, nodding. "Every member from the Council comes from important ancestry, granting them the color of their wings to allow everyone in the Realm of Angels to know how important they are. When the Angels were created, the head of them all gave the Angels that formed his council a specific color for their help and importance to be remembered for all the years to come."

Percy smiled at her calm expression, a storm brewing in her eyes nonetheless. "The Minerva line was known for their wisdom and architectural skills, right?"

"Yes," Annabeth breathed, nodding, and Percy saw the pride that glinted in her eyes. "They built buildings that still stand to this day. They've built structures that are absolutely permanent."

"And you love architecture," Percy remembered, his voice a soft lull.

Annabeth's lips curled into a smile. "Yeah. I do."

"Mind telling me why it interests you so much?"

The smile slowly dimmed from her lips, and Percy worried he might've asked the wrong thing, but then she answered, her voice so low he could barely catch onto the words.

"I guess it's just... the idea of making something last through ages no matter what goes on around it is just so fascinating to me," she explained, her eyes clouded over with endless thoughts that Percy could practically see circling through her mind.

Percy couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips again, his chest warming by just looking at her lost expression. "That sounds wonderful."

"I'm glad you think so," Annabeth said, her gaze focusing back on him, her gray irises as sharp as steel. A look of hesitance and fear and amazement danced in her eyes. "Because the only other person I shared that with was my Mother."

Percy drew in a breath. "Oh," was all he could manage to say. He cleared his throat, but to no avail as his voice came out like wood against sandpaper. "Well then I'm honored to have attained that insight on you."

Annabeth swallowed hard, her eyes gleaming with what he realized with a jolt were tears. "I miss her," she said, her voice thick with emotion. "So much."

"You have every right to," Percy said, sitting up and placing a hand on her arm. "She was your mother."

She hastily wiped away a tear, gray eyes flashing with anger. "Goddammit," she cursed fierecly, clenching her jaw tightly. "I need to stop fucking crying. I look like an idiot, don't I?"

"Not at all," Percy whispered, reaching up to brush away a curl from her face, his hands practically _aching_ to get the chance to do that. "You look beautiful."

She drew in a sharp breath, and Percy didn't even have the chance to register the words that had left his mouth, his mind in another place as he looked at her red eyes and tear-splotched cheeks.

She looked gorgeous.

"Fuck you," she croaked half-heartedly, turning her head away.

That got his attention. "What? What did I do?"

A laugh escaped her lips, and she glanced back at him. "Everything."

Percy sat back, feeling mystified and slightly in wonder at how she could turn things around so quickly. He clucked his tongue. "Huh. Should I take that as a compliment or an insult, Wise Girl?"

Her lips quirked into a mischievous smile that sent his heart racing. "Both, Seaweed Brain."

Percy grinned and shook his head before looking into her eyes again. "But seriously. Are you all right?"

She took a shaky breath, nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just- get like that sometimes. I'm sorry."

He offered her a smile. "No need to apologize."

Annabeth glanced up towards the sky, her eyes glowing with the fire that lit up the sky. "Looks like it's getting darker."

Percy nodded mindlessly, his thoughts somewhere else as he stared at her, mesmerized. But her words triggered another memory.

 _Be back before the sky darkens._

"Damn it," Percy cursed under his breath, eyes widening. Annabeth looked over at him, expression questioning.

Percy sighed and began to stand up. "I have to go. I have training."

"Oh," Annabeth said, and Percy thought he saw a sliver of disappointment flash through her eyes. "All right."

"Are you going to leave?" Percy asked, watching as she stood up and dusted off her skinny blue jeans.

She turned to look back across the horizon, expression calm yet dangerous all at once. "Actually," she said softly, voice like sweet venom to his ears. Her eyes bore into his. Percy both hated and loved looking into those eyes of hers. He saw the things that he feared in them, like the small demons that were constantly fiddling with matches in her irises. And yet Percy thought he'd never seen sparks so beautiful before, knowing the starts to sparks to be bad and unsafe. And while the sparks that occasionally lit up in her eyes were all of that- they were equally and dangerously alluring. "I think I might stay here a while."

Percy struggled to speak for a moment, finally finding the words and choking them out. "Will your father worry?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Won't be the first time."

Percy chuckled, and she gave him a killer smile, making blood rush up to his ears. He cleared his throat. "Well then, I have to go now. I wish I could stay longer but..."

She shook her head, curls bouncing across her shoulders and down to her waist. "No worries. I understand." She tilted her head at him, one corner of her lip shaking with the ghost of a smile, her gaze cool.

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Annabeth walked forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing into him in an embrace.

His body seemed to be hanging over a heap of flames just then, for he felt as if his skin were melting right off him. Her touch was cold, sending shivers down his spine, and the sensation of her body pressed right up against his made his head cloud over with an unbearable heat.

Percy carefully embraced her back, terrified he might scare her off, but he didn't, instead having Annabeth relax further into him.

"Don't die, Seaweed Brain," she said, her voice sending vibrations down his body as she spoke against his neck, her breath like cool ice.

Percy couldn't resist the smile that curved his lips, feeling goosebumps rise along his skin. "I'll try not to, Wise Girl."

Suddenly, she shoved him away roughly, and he stumbled back, bewildered for a moment before he heard her glorious laugh ring through the air.

"All right, now _go,"_ she said, her grin razor sharp. She raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't want to get your wings chopped off now, do you?"

This girl was sending his mind through a loop of never ending wonder. "N-no," he choked out, a smile coating his lips as he began to step back.

Annabeth laughed again, Percy's heart beating at a fast rhythm just _hearing_ the sound. "Bye, dumbass," she whispered, the ground beneath her feet like a black hole.

Percy smiled softly at her. "Bye, Annabeth."

And with that, he exited the Meadow of Reflection, the image of the beautiful Angel outlined by the fire of the sun behind her, standing on a heap of ashes burned into his mind.

* * *

A knife whizzed right past his ear, and Bianca was lunging towards him, knocking him to the ground and pinning him to the ground.

He could distantly hear Poseidon saying something in the back, but his mind was focused on simply getting this all _over_ with

He brought up his hands and twisted Bianca's arms by the wrist, causing her to wince, and Percy fought the urge to apologize and give her a hug and stroke her hair like she was five years old again.

But instead, he used that leverage to knock her off to the side and roll to a standing position, and once he did, he immediately felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder. Instinctively, he grabbed the person's arm and flipped them over his shoulder and onto the ground with a painful thump. He was met with the sight of Nico's grinning face, eyes alight with chaos and frenzy.

Percy was suddenly shoved forward and sent stumbling to the ground from a kick in the back, and he fell on his hands and knees and quickly glanced back to see Thalia flicking open a pocket knife and flinging it towards him

He rolled swiftly to the side just as it clattered to the floor where he once was, and he stood quickly and lunged at Thalia, gabbing her by the waist and sending them both to the ground.

Thalia punched, catching him on the chest and jaw, and both of them wrestled for a bit, ducking at each other's swings and rolling over one another, trying to pin down the other.

Percy raised his arms to catch both of Thalia's wrists in a vice-grip, straining as she fought back to press both of her limbs to the ground. He moved to place his knees on each side of her head, pushing her hands to the ground as he successfully took her down.

He heard a click and the rough grunt of Poseidon. "One minute and thirty-three seconds."

Percy swallowed, his breath coming out labored as his heart raced in his chest.

Thalia, both hands still in his grip, managed to kindly flip him off. Her expression was defiant. "Get off of me already, shitdick."

"Sorry," he apologized so only she could hear, rolling off of her and standing up, trying to get his breathing under control. He was tired

But he could never admit that out loud.

"All right then," Poseidon's gruff voice echoed through the room as he wrote on a whiteboard filled with different numbers and words, all keeping track of Percy's and his cousins' progress throughout the month. "Thalia, it took you two minutes and forty-one seconds to take them all down. You were one minute faster than the last time. Bianca, it took you three minutes and ten seconds- forty seconds quicker than the last. Nico- three minutes and two seconds. Thirty-five seconds quicker than last time."

Nico looked over at his sister and grinned devilishly, and Bianca glared fiercely at him and gave him a hard shove, sending him crashing to the floor again.

"And Perseus," Poseidon said with a look of cold pride in glinting in his eyes. "You were five seconds quicker than the last. Good work, my boy."

Percy gave him a nod, clenching his jaw and pushing down his anxiety and fear.

"Where's Hades?" Bianca questioned, jumping up on one of the tables behind her.

Poseidon gave a distracted wave of his hand, studying the white board from where he stood on one of the raised platforms. "Said he had to take Persephone into Iniquity for something."

Bianca made a noise of disgust and rolled her eyes.

"Are we done?" Nico whined petulantly, slumping back onto the ground with his arms spread out.

Suddenly, there was a a flash of silver that quickly raced by Percy's ear, and the next thing they knew, there was a knife embedded in the floor right next to Nico's head. An inch to the left and Nico's ear would've been sliced off.

They turned to look up at Poseidon, his face a cold mask of icy inquiry and dark mirth.

"No, my dear nephew," he said calmly, the undertones in his voice sending a chill down Percy's spine. "We are not even close to finishing yet."

"Ah, fuck," Nico groaned, raising a hand to pull the knife out of the ground and fling it towards the wall.

"Now, Nicolas," Poseidon said coolly, and Nico flinched at the sound of his full name. "Go stand by the target board."

Nico sighed heavily and stood up, dragging himself towards the wall they used to aim for targets with knives. His expression was jaded and held a hidden anticipation behind it.

"Bianca," Poseidon said, settling his intense, dark gaze on her, and Percy felt his stomach begin to churn uncontrollably. His father nodded to the array of the knives lined up on the table she was currently propped against. "Pick up five hunting knives. Nico will be the outside of the target. But try to aim as close to him as you can, my dear."

Nico blanched, onyx eyes glinting with alarm. "But- but Bianca's aim fucking _sucks!"_

"Which is why you're all here to learn and train," Poseidon replied, voice as icy as the waters in the Arctic. "Am I wrong?"

Nico face-palmed himself, grumbling under his breath before clenching his jaw and pressing his body against the board.

Bianca grinned wolfishly and clapped a little, sweeping up five knives and sauntering over to find a good place to stand, dark eyes alight with glee. "This is going to be _so much fun,_ don't you think, Neeks?"

"Suck my dick," Nico spat, eyes flashing.

Bianca merely cocked her head at him, pointing a knife in front of her and closing one eye, as if taking measurements. "Hmm... let's see here... Maybe a little bit of that dick of yours nicked off wouldn't be too bad... or a chunk of your hair either..."

Thalia smirked and crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. "This is definitely gonna make my day."

But Percy didn't think so. Bianca did have a terrible throw.

He held his breath as Bianca raised a knife, heart pounding furiously in his chest. He tried hard to keep an expression of mere disinterest on his face, when all he wanted to do was call it all off.

But all he could do was stand there and watch.

Nico had his jaw set tightly enough to see the veins popping from his neck, and Percy watched his adam's apple move as he swallowed.

Poseidon studied everything with an expression of dark interest dancing through his eyes, leaning casually against the rail of the platform.

Then, Bianca threw the first knife.

* * *

Nico pressed a napkin to his ear and cheek, glowering at Bianca from across the living room.

"Aww," Thalia cooed beside him, ruffling his hair. "Is the wittle baby mad about getting a few cutsie wutsies on his face?"

"Go eat shit," Nico snarled, shoving her arm away viciously, sending her stumbling back and laughing.

"You know, I think my aim got a lot better after that training session," Bianca said airily, studying her fingernails.

"Yeah, ha ha ha ha ha," Nico mocked, black eyes flinting with irritation, his usual teasing manner gone. "Very funny."

Percy studied his cousin in concern, throat constricting. "Are you all right, Nico?"

"I'm fine, Perce," he drawled in response, waving a careless hand.

But Percy couldn't help but watch as Nico pressed the napkin closer to his ear, cursing under his breath.

Bianca had indeed managed to nick a piece of his ear off, and the look of Nico trying to hold in a cry of pain hurt Percy deeply. The sight of and Bianca laughing afterwards pained him even further.

Poseidon had looked on impassively, and once Bianca threw the last knife that had grazed his arm, he'd stood up straight, given Nico a sweeping look and announced, "Training session's over now. May this be a lesson to you all," and left.

Sally then bustled into the living room, a bottle of healing alcohol and cotton balls and some gauge in her arms. Her face was etched with a motherly concern and worry that made Percy's heart clench.

"Now, Nico, hold still," she said as she uncapped the bottle and pressed a cotton ball over it, tipping upside down and upright in one swift motion and setting the bottle down on the table. "This might sting a bit."

"Aunt Sally," Nico protested, shaking his head and attempting to stand. "I don't need all this. I'm _fine_ for fuck's sake-"

"Oh no you're not," Sally replied, pushing him back down into the sofa, voice stern. "I'm not stupid. I can see you're in pain. Now let me see it."

Nico sighed loudly and removed the paper with a heavy drop of his arm.

Sally frowned and carefully pressed the cotton swab to his ear, and Nico viciously sucked in a breath, clenching the sides of the sofa seat.

"Don't move, honey," Sally murmured, dabbing at the wound, the white ball slowly coloring red.

Bianca snorted and rolled her eyes, crossing her leg over the other.

"How did this happen?" Sally demanded, sweeping a stern gaze over all of them.

"Poseidon happened," Nico explained through clenched teeth, blowing out a slow breath

Sally tensed for a second at the sound of his name, muttering something under her breath and sighing. "I'm sorry, Nico."

Nico waved a hand. "Whatever. This is nothing. This just shows how much Bianca sucks at everything."

Bianca let out a sharp laugh. "Yeah, _okay._ It's your fault for whining about the training session. You know Poseidon doesn't tolerate that, dumbass."

"Calm down, guys," Percy said suddenly, his heart not bearing the sound of them arguing any longer. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I could've intervened and said something, but all I did was stand there like an idiot and watch it all happen. I'm sorry, Nico."

They were all quiet for a moment, none of them seeming to know how to respond to that. All they knew about was fighting and snappy comebacks- not heartfelt apologies.

Finally, Thalia cleared her throat. "Anyway- it's not like his whole ear was completely sliced off. It's only a little piece that's not there anymore."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Yes, and that makes me feel _so_ much better."

Sally shushed him, putting down the cotton swab, now completely red, and grabbing the gauge.

Nico made a face at the object. "Aunt Sally, stop exaggerating. A band-aid is enough to cover it up-"

"Nico," Sally began, her voice stern and no-nonsense. "You either let me help you, or don't. Then, your ear will get infected and it _will_ fall off. I know what I'm doing, so let me."

Nico clamped his mouth shut after that.

As Sally busied herself to wrapping up Nico's wound, Thalia and Bianca talked about god-knows-what, as Percy sat their silently, watching everything go on with his stomach flipping and his chest clenching.

"And where did Poseidon go off to afterwards?" Sally asked quietly, gaze focused on the task ahead of her.

Percy realized his cousins wanted him to answer after a few seconds of silence, feeling all their eyes burn holes into his head. He swallowed. "He, uh- he had to attend this meeting with the Conclave. About- their plans for the Divine Land."

"I see," Sally said after a moment, her voice tight. She didn't say anything after that.

Percy, his body filling with anxiety, opened his mouth to say something, he wasn't even sure what, when a dark figure appeared in the entrance to the living room.

Percy's blood ran cold, and he stood up, putting on a mask of indifference as he stared back at the security gaurd. "Yes?"

"Mr. Jackson," the gaurd greeted, nodding slightly. His eyes were hidden behind some sunglasses, and Percy could almost see his own relfection through them. "Ms. Tanaka requests your appearance outside."

The room was quiet, and Percy felt his nerves lick at his palms. "Tell her to piss off," Percy said, voice like shards of ice. He sat back down. "I really don't want to deal with her right now."

The guard looked slightly uncomfortable. "She anticipated you'd say that. She said that if you said no, she would not stop requesting your appearance until you agreed."

"God, that bitch is seriously crossing the line," Thalia growled, eyes flashing red as she stood up. "I'll go deal with her."

"No," Percy said, standing up and holding out an arm to his cousin. If Percy let Thalia go, he knew that Drew would leave with at least one broken arm and a black eye. As much as Drew persisted and wouldn't leave him alone, he didn't want that. "I'll go. You sit back down and stay here."

Thalia looked as if she were about to protest, but one look at Percy's expression and she clamped her jaw shut and flopped back down onto the sofa, her gaze piercing as she stared at Percy.

He swallowed thickly, not sure what he'd tell Drew to finally leave. The thought was making his blood rush through his veins.

Hopefully she'd make it easy.

* * *

When Percy reached the gates, he was met with the sight of Drew murmuring something into the other security guard's ear, running a fingertip down his arm as the Demon stood there with a lazy smile on his face.

Percy swallowed down his anticipation and sadness, putting on a mask of irritation and cold indifference on his face. "Drew," he said, voice clipped and cutting.

Her eyes flickered over to Percy's, blatantly running over his frame before coming back to meet his gaze, a slow, cunning smile spreading across her lips. "Perseus."

He crossed his arms over his chest, staring her down. "What the hell do you want? I was in the middle of something."

"And yet here you are," Drew purred, stepping forward and curling her fingers around the bar of the gate, nails crimson red, the same color of her lips.

Percy narrowed his eyes, feeling his muscles tense. "For fuck's sake, Drew. Shouldn't you be working at some strip club right now? Or playing with some clueless mortal's mind? You're wasting my goddamn time here."

Drew pouted, dark eyes glinting with seduction and lust. "I needed some of my... needs, to be tended. And who better than Percy Jackson to help me out?"

Percy felt his throat constrict. Of _course_ she'd arrived for that reason.

He looked over at the two gaurds, clenching his jaw. "You're dismissed."

"But sir-"

"Was I not clear enough?" Percy said calmly. His voice lowered dangerously. "Leave."

The two gaurds nodded stiffly, looking irritated, and then headed into the house.

He turned back to Drew, who was leaning against the gate, watching him through hooded eyes. Her lip was curled into a sensual smile. "Do you have any idea how _sexy_ you are when you talk like that?" She breathed, eyes glinting.

Percy stepped forward until he could practically touch the gate if he shifted just slightly, feeling his nerves twist and bend his insides. Drew was wearing a low-cut, black shirt that hugged her body extensively, and Percy suddenly wondered if she could even breathe in it. A navy blue mini-skirt embraced her hips, black heels covering her feet.

"What game are you playing here, Drew?" He asked, voice rough and like steel.

"Game?" Drew repeated, voice like honey, thick and slow and rich. She reached out to touch his chest through the gate. "What game?"

Percy felt his stomach begin to turn. He wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or wary by the sight of the desire that burned in her eyes. She wasn't trying to get anything out of him. As cunning and lust-filled as she was, she wouldn't be planning anything. Percy felt a stab of guilt in his chest for accusing her without thunking. The only thing Drew would care about is getting her needs taken care of by him.

But why _him_ specifically?

Percy knew he wouldn't dare ask that question.

"Listen here, Drew," Percy said quietly, tone sinister and biting. He caught her wrist in his hand, holding it tightly. He saw her eyes widen slightly. He leaned his head dowm to speak right into her ear. "I'm not your fucking _dog._ I'm not some play thing that belongs to you. If anything, you're my little chew toy to throw away when you're no longer of use. And frankly, you're starting to wear out. I don't like you following me around like some mindless bitch. I have a life, and just because you don't doesn't mean you have to be around every corner I attempt to cross. You need to learn when to piss off, sweetheart."

He squeezed her wrist, and he heard her sharp intake of breath. "Now. _Go."_

He released her wrist, and she seemed to stumble back slightly, her expression _hurt_ and full of betrayal. The sight of her face made Percy's heart clench painfully.

Drew's lips were parted, and she stared at him with wide eyes for a second, holding the wrist he'd squeezed to her chest. Percy, with a cold feeling spreading through his body, realized that he could even see his fingerprints on her skin, coloring the skin red.

Then, Drew clamped her jaw shut, her eyes flashing with anger and hatred, before she spread her dark wings and shot up into the sky, leaving Percy standing and staring blankly at the spot where she once stood, body filled with dread and a terrible, heart-wrenching guilt.

"What have I done?" He whispered to himself, heart pounding in his chest. His blood roared in his ears. "I'm a monster."

* * *

 **YOU GUYS I DID IT!**

 **Ugh, this is all getting so exciting.**

 **So what'd you guys think? Did you enjoy it? Hate it? Comments? Concerns? Questions? Let me know! C:**

 **It literally hurt me writing what Percy had said to Drew. God, I feel bad. Poor Drew and Percy. AND OH MY GOD CAN I JUST SAY HOW MUCH I LOVED WRITING THAT TRAINING SCENE?**

 **I love you all so so much- thank you for supporting this story and me. You guys are the bomb dot com.**

 **VIVA MEXICO!**

 **~Kat :D**


	18. Forgettings and Remindings

**Annabeth**

 _"it just didn't make sense at all, because the more i tried to forget you, the more everything reminded me of you"_

* * *

"Why aren't Angels and Demons allowed to be together?"

The words left Annabeth's mouth before she could even process them, and she fought back the urge to swear out loud. She wished she could be able to grab the words and shove them back down her throat.

Chiron paused mid-sentence, the words left hanging in the air like an empty box. Annabeth hadn't been listening. She'd been thinking about other things.

Like Percy.

Chiron perched his glasses atop his head, looking confused. "What do you mean, Annabeth?"

Annabeth felt her insides churn. She just couldn't seem to keep her goddamn mouth shut lately. "I-" she started, but she broke off with a shake of her head. "Nothing, never mind. Sorry. You can continue."

Chiron's warm gazed burned right into hers, inquiring and ever so soft. "What I was saying can wait. But what exactly are _you_ trying to say, my dear?"

Annabeth's hands clenched around the edges of her chair, and she swallowed hard. "I mean- I just- why do the Divine Laws forbid Angels and Demons from falling in love?"

The words seemed to be like very poison lodged into the air between them. No one, _no Angel,_ ever wondered that question out-loud at all. The inquiry itself was almost banned.

Chiron seemed taken-aback, his eyes widening. "What brought upon this question, Annabeth?"

"Just forget what I said," Annabeth snapped, suddenly feeling as if she were trapped in a corner, Chiron's stare slowly backing her up against a nonexistent wall. Except that _she'd_ been the one to drive herself into the dark corner. "It's not important."

Chiron wasn't buying it, folding his hands gently on his lap. He hesitated as he spoke his next words. "Is there- have you perhaps... met someone, Annabeth?"

" _No,"_ she replied, a little too quickly. She internally winced, lowering her voice back down. "No, Chiron. It's not like that. I've just been thinking, is all."

"Annabeth," Chiron said softly, reaching to take her hand in his. His brown eyes were sincere, and Annabeth tried hard to show no emotion, to not give away anything, because Chiron, right up there with Percy, would know something was up from the littlest shift in her eyes. "You know you can tell me anything. You can trust me."

The blonde Angel sighed, her veins throbbing under her skin. "I know, Chiron," she said, her voice bitter and quiet. "But no. No, I did not meet someone. It's simply my curiosity getting the best of me. All school has ever taught us is that such behavior is unforgivable and absolutely malefic. Yet they've never delved into _why_ it is that way. I understand both beings hate one another, but what does that have to do with not letting any Angel be romantically involved with a Demon?"

Chiron was quiet for a second, and she could practically see the gears in his head turning, trying to figure out what she was hiding, but Annabeth would not falter. _She wouldn't._

She couldn't imagine what would happen if she did fess up.

"Well then," Chiron said, gaze not wavering from hers. "What would you like to know?"

Annabeth raised a hand slightly and dropped it back down to her thigh, feeling hopeless and stupid for even bringing it up. "I just- I just would like to know _why._ I want to understand. When was this Law created?"

Chiron pursed his lips. "Annabeth, my dear, you know that I know a lot about the history of the Angels and why certain things happened and why it is that way, but I hope you do realize that I cannot tell you everything. I am bound by the Divine Law to not do so. As is the Council. But, I will answer your questions, just not to the greatest extent."

Annabeth felt her nerves tingle, and she clenched her jaw. "I understand," she said, her voice painfully tight.

Chiron looked sad. "Trust me, Annabeth. If I could, I would tell you everything. I would not hesitate at all."

Annabeth's was practically swallowing fire, for her throat began to burn and sting uncontrollably. "I understand your predicament, Chiron," she said, voice like shards of broken glass. "But if you can't answer my questions truthfully and tell me the full reasons why, then I'd rather have you not tell me anything at all."

"Annabeth-"

"No," she said, crossing her arms and digging her nails into the skin of her forearm. "It's fine. Forget it. It's not that important anyway."

Chiron's eyes were pleading, and Annabeth felt a stab in her chest momentarily, but she quickly pushed it down. Whatever. That stupid Law got in the way of everything.

Besides, Chiron was an Angel. He wouldn't break the Divine Law. Not even for her.

"Very well," he said quietly, readjusting the glasses on his head. "Let's move on. How was the exam you took yesterday?"

She shrugged, tapping her fingers against her arm. "It was all right. I'm sure I did fine."

"That's the thing that concerns me, Annabeth," Chiron acknowledged, and Annabeth felt her blood run cold. "You got sixteen out of thirty questions correct."

Annabeth's mouth was completely dry. "W-what?"

Chiron nodded, his forehead creasing as he stared at her. "Annabeth- you've never gotten such a low score on any of my tests before. Why is that?"

Her heart palpitated in her chest. _Fuck._ "I'm not sure. I thought I did fine on the test."

Chiron looked at her, leaning forward. "Is something going on, Annabeth?"

She wet her lips with a flick of her tongue. "Nothing concerning, I don't think."

"Are you sure?" Chiron pressed, brown eyes solicitous. "Annabeth, if something is going on, you know I would happily help you-"

"Nothing's wrong, Chiron," she interrupted, an edge to her voice. She took a breath and slowly let it out. "I'm sorry, it's just- everything's fine, okay? Nothing out of the ordinary is going on. Frederick's still being an ass, Piper's still comforting and kind, school is okay, and I'm still angry. You don't have to worry. I did bad on that one test. It happens."

Chiron gave her a sad smile. "I will take your word for it then, Annabeth," he said softly. "I just hope it's nothing more than an ordinary mistake."

* * *

"Annabeth!"

Just as she was about to turn and see who it was, she felt her body jolt forward as she was encased in a hug from behind, and Annabeth tried hard to suppress the urge to stiffen up.

She turned to see Silena, a wide grin on her lips and eyes sparkling. She forced a smile on her lips. "Hey, Sil."

"So," Silena started, looping her arm through Annabeth's as they began to walk through the halls, Angels nodding politely and smiling like idiots at each other. "I want you to know that I spent the _entire_ day yesterday shopping for dresses, and I finally found some absolutely gorgeous ones."

"Yeah?" Annabeth said, her voice laced with boredom that she knew Silena would never catch on to. "How many?"

"Six," Silena announced proudly. Her eyes shone with excitement. "Would you be able to come over today to try them on? I've invited Hazel and Calypso as well. Would you?"

Annabeth's throat burned with the urge to groan out loud. Was she _fucking_ serious?

A tight smile spread across her face. "So I'll be having spectators too?"

Silena nodded vigorously. "Yes! Won't that be fun?"

"Wonderful," Annabeth said, her voice jagged with harsh tones. "Absolutely wonderful."

"So you'll go?"

She didn't want to. She _really_ didn't want to. This would be a waste of time because she knew she wouldn't _like_ the dresses and it would be awful and-

"Of course I'll go," she replied, a smile like ice gracing her lips.

Silena squealed, and Annabeth felt her insides twist with irritation and head pound with signs of a headache.

"Oh, this is going to be amazing," Silena breathed, grinning so brightly Annabeth thought her face would split in two. "Come right before dinner. I'll see you there!"

And with that, Silena skipped away, greeting Angels with a smile and ditzy little wave.

She felt a trickle of something glide down her fingers, and she looked to see ichor smudged across her fingertips from having them bite into her palm so hard.

This was going to be _riveting._

With that thought in mind, Annabeth slipped into her next class, her stomach churning and blood rushing through her veins, feeling more hopeless and angry than ever.

* * *

By the time Annabeth was out of school, she was in a very bad mood.

So mad she'd plucked a flower out of the ground on her way home just to feel the delicious sensation of plucking off each petal and ripping it up into little pieces, letting them flutter to the ground.

She'd felt much better afterwards.

And as she snapped the stem of it in half and let it fall from her grip, her thoughts couldn't help but wander to Percy.

Percy Jackson, the Demon.

Her heart suddenly felt like it was being held and squeezed in that moment, and she could practically smell his sea breeze scent, she could practically feel the calm he radiated, seeping into her body and making her feel so light.

She was slowly becoming addicted to that feeling.

She never got a chance to feel any sort of relief, a sort of calming to her senses, and yet still have that fire of chaos create a whirlwind inside of her.

And when she was around him, she was in the eye of the storm.

Annabeth couldn't help herself when she'd hugged him goodbye. The feel of his arms wrapping her into him firmly yet in a way that was simply intoxicating.

She let out a laugh, remembering the perplexed and dumbfounded look on his face when she'd pushed him away, sending him almost crashing to the ground.

He was so beautiful. Inside and out, it was seeming to her.

She envisioned his smile, pure light shining through his eyes, crinkling at the corners as his face glowed.

She imagined him reaching out to touch her arm, that simple gesture making it feel like the stars themselves were dancing across her body, a searing wonder circling through her head at the lingering touch.

Annabeth thought of the looks of astonishment and fascination that sometimes flashed across his face, the times it happened having been from her laughing or saying something. She thought of tne way she felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand straight, of the way her heart clenched, and that's when she _knew_ he was looking at her. Staring at her. With that wondering look on his face.

It was times like that when she felt her stomach and chest flutter and become encased with scorching flames.

Annabeth was becoming addicted to that feeling too.

But that was beginning to look like a problem.

Now that she thought about it, while she'd been taking that test, she _had_ been distracted, lingering thoughts and envisions of Percy and the Meadow of Reflection infiltrating her mind like an unstoppable virus.

It had been those thoughts that had made her do such a terrible job on that test.

And it'd been thoughts of Percy that caused her to blurt out that question.

It was almost impossible to get him out of her head. Because the harder she tried to rid of any thoughts that involved him, the harder the reminder of him hit when she noticed the tiniest of details around her.

He was all around he, everywhere.

Reaching the gate to her house, she nodded at the two gaurds standing by, whom smiled in return and nodded politely in greeting, saying a warm, "Miss Chase."

Annabeth had been starting to feel a bit better after having walked to her house in silence, images of Percy infiltrating her mind and instantly putting her at an unfamiliar ease.

But that all went downhill once she stepped into her house.

"Hello?" She called out, closing the door behind her and readjusting the backpack slung across her back.

Sophie bustled by, carrying a pile of blankets. The woman smiled cheerfully at Annabeth. "Hello, Annabeth. How was school?"

"Hello, Sophie. And it was well, thank you for asking," Annabeth replied, her stomach suddenly rumbling. She hadn't eaten anything all day.

Sophie looked amused. "Would you like me to make you a snack, Miss Chase?"

Annabeth blew out a breath. "Yes, please, Sophie."

"Will you be in your room?"

"Actually, where is my Father?" Annabeth questioned, having expected him to come out of his office to greet her.

Sophie's eyes shone. "He went out with Miss Helen to take her into the city."

Annabeth's jaw tightened. "Oh."

Sophie nodded, oblivious to the way Annabeth's hand tightened around the strap of her backpack. "He should be back in about an hour. Now, excuse me, Miss Chase."

"Yes, of course," Annabeth said, voice laced with venom as her fingernails made cresents into her skin.

With a warm smile, Sophie nodded and waddled off, humming happily.

Annabeth wished she could do the same.

* * *

She threw her backpack onto her bed, slamming the door behind her forcedly.

 _"Fuck,"_ she swore, running a hand through her hair, every muscle in her body tight with anger. "Of course he's with that _bitch."_

She slumped onto her vanity table, throat closing up.

Her eyes couldn't help but flicker to the mirror, only to see her eyes dark with rage, curls framing her face as they straggled around her shoulders.

Her thoughts flew to Percy. She had to see him. She _needed_ to see him. To talk to him. To have him wrap her up in his arms again-

" _No,"_ she muttered, rubbing her forehead and her temples. Percy wasn't going to solve all her problems, but oh, how much was it starting to feel like it- _no._ No. One man couldn't do all of that.

No matter how much her mind screamed that he could.

There was a knock on her door then, and Annabeth immediately straightened, hurriedly fixing her hair and picking up a random brush, swiping it over her face. "Come in."

Their other maid, Reine, came in then, carrying a tray with a glass of lemonade and a bowl with what looked like a salad.

"Here you are, Miss Chase," Reine said, voice like bells, smiling as she set the tray down on the table.

"Thank you," Annabeth said, and she meant it. Just looking at the food made her stomach begin to groan with hunger again.

Reine sent her another glowing smile and left, shutting the door softly behind her.

Annabeth quickly scarfed down the salad, the taste of the vegetables leaving juices in their wake.

 _Come over right before dinner._

She rolled her eyes, Silena's chirpy voice echoing in her head like an irritating alarm. Frederick wasn't home. She'd have to leave him a letter.

And once she'd gotten a paper to write down the note, an idea formed in her head, the Meadow of Reflection picturing itself across her mind, and heart racing, she quickly finished the letter, signing her name off with a flourish, settling it on the middle of her vanity table.

And then, she flew out the window.

* * *

"Annabeth!" Silena squealed, immediately opening up her arms ans encasing the blonde in a tight embrace, as if she _hadn't_ already seen her three hours ago.

"Come in, come in!" Silena ushered her inside, shutting the door behind her and pushing Annabeth further into the entrance. "You can go on up into Piper's room- everyone is here already. I'll be there in just a moment."

"Got it," Annabeth said, nodding, and with a little clap of her hands, Silena was off, heels clicking against the floor and sequined wings sparkling with every movement.

Annabeth slowly blew out a breath, trying to calm her nerves. She would be calm. She would not get mad. She _will_ enjoy this.

But deep down, Annabeth knew it'd take a lot more than mere optimistic thoughts to make those things a reality.

She slowly made her way upstairs, knowing the house like the back of her hand, from countless of times of visiting Piper. They used to run up and down these stairs when they were little, when neither Aphrodite or Tristan were home.

That was when Annabeth's mother was still alive. When she didn't have a clue about how fucked up she was.

Annabeth walked down the brightly lit hall, glowing lights beaming down on her with every step she took. She almost rolled her eyes. Of _course_ Aphrodite would make her halls seem like cat-walks.

She could hear the distant sounds of laughter and light chatter, and Annabeth felt her stomach twist.

 _Relax,_ she mentally growled at herself, smoothing her hands over the silver shift dress she wore, white shoes settled over her feet.

 _Just pray to yourself that they won't say anything that will fatally piss you off._

The chances of that were very slim, unfortunately.

Bracing herself by clenching her jaw and forcing her clenched hands to ease themselves, she reached out and opened the door.

The first thing she saw was Hazel sitting neatly in Piper's desk chair, hands folded in her lap and a bright smile on her face.

Calypso was lying on her stomach on Piper's bed, looking as beautiful as ever. She almost snorted out loud. Leo actually thought he had a chance with her.

Piper sat on the beanbag chair, leg crossed and cheeks flushed. Annabeth hadn't been paying attention to the words they were saying when she was approaching the room, their words morphing together in her head in a jumbled mess.

"You're here," Piper said warmly, waving a little at Annabeth.

Hazel grinned and stood up, crossing the room to encase Annabeth in a hug, but unlike Silena, she didn't practically suffocate her. "Hi, Annabeth!"

Annabeth gave Hazel's curly hair one stroke. "Hey, Hazel."

Hazel released her and stretched an arm out towards Calypso, who had risen from the bed and was standing with her fingers laced together. "You've met Calypso."

"I believe so," Annabeth said, giving her a discreet once-over. She seemed harmless enough.

Calypso flipped her long, caramel colored hair over her shoulder, light brown eyes glinting with a quiet sort of light, and she stepped forward, stretching out her hand. "Hello, Annabeth."

"It's good to see you, Calypso," Annabeth replied, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Where's Silena?" Piper questioned then, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'm not sure, actually," Annabeth admitted, remembering Silena giving her a hurried greeting and prancing off to another room. "She should be back soon."

Piper hummed, catching Annabeth's gaze with her own. Annabeth could see the question in them. _Will you be all right?_

Annabeth pressed her lips together, giving Piper a mere nod before going to sit down on the bed, leaning her head against one of the posts of the bed.

"So, Annabeth," Hazel began as she sat back down in the swivel chair. "How has your father been lately?"

The image of Frederick and Helen walking through the busy streets of the Celestial City, her arm looped through Frederick's with that revoltingly sweet smile on her face flashed through her mind.

Annabeth's hands tightened around the post, and she tried hard to ease her tensed up muscles. "He's been doing very well. Busy, that's for sure."

"He has a seat on the Council, right?" Calypso questioned, her voice like a sweet tune. Her eyes turned sympathetic. "He took over your mother's seat."

Her nerves felt like they were strung on wire, the cord tightening so thin she thought they'd snap. "Yes," Annabeth said, voice layered with crisp undertones. "He did. He was assigned the role after my Mother died. There was no one else of the Minerva family lineage to do it, and I'm too young, so my Father was admitted into the Council."

Piper, as if catching on to the what now should be the familiar edge that Annabeth's voice overtook, quickly stood up, clapping her hands together and shooting Annabeth a discreet, panicked look. "I'm going to go get some snacks. What do you guys want?"

"Ooh, apples and peanut butter."

Everyone looked at Calypso, who blinked and shrugged. "It's good."

Piper nodded slowly. "Oh-kay. Anyone else want something?"

Hazel smiled. "Some water would be fine, Piper. Thank you."

Piper swept her eyes over to Annabeth, glinting with a quiet warning, loud and clear in her head. _Behave._

Annabeth half-rolled her eyes.

Piper blew out a breath, smiling at the others. "I'll be right back then."

Once Piper left the room, it was quiet. The girls didn't seem to mind it, but the quietude made Annabeth's skin itch, and she desperately tried to find a topic of conversation that could, in no way, lead to her, because she knew if she didn't say something soon, the girls would ask her a question about _herself._

Annabeth did not want that.

"So," she started, clearing her throat. Calypso's head rose from where she'd been studying the bed covers, dainty finger tracing the intricate details. Annabeth almost laughed out loud at the thought of what she would eventually bring up. "Calypso, I hear you have a liking towards wood work."

"Oh," Calypso said, looking almost sheepish. "Um, yes, I do. It interests me. There aren't many girls in that class either, and I just think that girls need to get a chance to learn about things boys would normally take interest in."

Annabeth was deciding she liked Calypso. She was bearable. "And what do you think of it?"

Calypso smiled. "Well, since I do enjoy working with my hands, it's fun. I like it. A nice environment too."

Annabeth hummed, a smile curling her lips. "I believe my friend Leo is in that class. Do you know him?"

The hint of a frown ghosted over Calypso's face, along with an amused expression. "I've... been acquainted with him."

"Oh?" Annabeth could feel Hazel's gaze burning into hers, and she knew if she looked, her friend's eyes would be shining with excitement and alarm at the upcoming topic. "And what do you think of him?"

"He's... nice, I suppose," Calypso said, looking slightly uncomfortable, and Annabeth felt a nasty grin threaten to break out across her face. "He's rather talkative as well."

"Ah yes," Annabeth said, nodding. "Has he spoken to you?"

Calypso smiled a little. "He's made several attempts. Leo has made quite an impression on me, however."

"Really?" Annabeth inquired, pretending to have no clue whatsoever on what she was talking about. "What did he say?"

Calypso shook her head a little, the amused smile still intact. "It's not what he said, but what he _did._ On the first day of class, he had tripped over some wires and fell on top of my birdhouse and crushed it completely. He looked so embarrassed. Poor thing."

Annabeth bit back laughter, and she glanced at Hazel to see her golden eyes glittering with joyful mirth.

"Oh my," Annabeth choked out, swallowing down her laughter. "That Leo is something else, isn't he?"

Calypso laughed a little. "You could say that." Her laughter dimmed, cursiosity and hesitance glinting in her eyes. "Has he... spoken of me?"

Hazel glanced at Annabeth, eyes sparkling. Annabeth's lips lilted up at the corners. "He might have mentioned you once or twice."

Calypso's cheeks rosened. She cleared her throat, fingers still tracing the patterns of the bed covers. She was like Leo, Annabeth noticed then. She had to keep her hands in motion. "What... what did he say?"

"He simply talked about how you're practically the only girl in that class," Annabeth said, voice light and innocent. "Or rather, the only girl he's noticed."

Calypso's cheeks looked like they were on fire. "Is that so?"

"Oh yes," Hazel put in, nodding her head, curls bouncing. "He desrcibed you in great detail."

The caramel-haired Angel merely blushed further. "I see."

"I'm back!" Silena announced as she pushed open the door, only to walk in with a mass of dresses, the colors ranging from white to gray to pink.

"Oh my God," Annabeth whispered, her nerves thumping under her skin.

"My goodness," Calypso breathed, eyes round as she stared at the dresses. "Silena- how many dresses did you buy?"

"Six," she replied, beginning to lay out each dress by hooking it to the closet door with the clothes hangers. Silena turned around once she finished, grinning brightly. "What do you guys think?"

"They're gorgeous!" Hazel exclaimed, standing up to get a closer look at the dresses. She reached out a hand to lightly touch a creamy white one, glancing at Annabeth excitedly. "Oh, Annabeth. You will look absolutely beautiful in any of these!"

Annabeth gave her a weak smile, heart thrumming in her ears. "Thanks, Hazel."

"All right everyone," Piper said as she strode into the room, wings folded neatly behind her. She set down the tray on her desk while saying, "Calypso, I got your apples and peanut butter, and I got some water and lemonade as well, so please help yourself-"

She cut herself off once she turned around, eyes landing on the set of dresses, her lips parting. "Divine Angels..." she whispered, eyes flickering to her sister's. "Where were you keeping them?"

"In Mom's designing room," Silena chirped, beaming. She turned her gaze towards Annabeth, the glee in her eyes unnerving Annabeth so much she felt her skin begin to itch. "So, Annabeth. Which one will you be trying on first?"

She swallowed, chest compressing with slight irritation and anticipation as she stared back at the vile dresses, their sequins almost mocking her as they winked with the light that shone through the balcony. "You can choose for me."

Silena grinned. "Ooh, really? Because out of all the dresses I picked out, I absolutely _adored_ this one." She turned and quickly strode to the most elegant one, a dress with white lace sleeves, the fabric of the dress a pastel pink, with white lace at the bodice, continuing throughout the top part of the dress and fading as it approached the dress below the waist where it fanned out gracefully. A light pink bow encrusted with sparkling jewels was tied at the waist of the dress, finished off with a bow behind the front.

"Oh it's beautiful," Calypso murmured, her eyes wide as they roamed over the dress.

Annabeth's eyes practically itched with the urge to be rolled, and her stomach churned. _That is the tackiest thing I've ever seen,_ she thought in disdain, resisting the urge to wrinkle her nose.

Silena gave a squeal. "Oh, I can't wait for you to try it on! Come on, Annabeth!"

Supressing a groan of anguish, she lifted herself off the bed and walked towards Silena, who grabbed her arm and rushed her inside the walk-in closet, leading her towards the back, where a plush white ottoman stood, body-length mirrors covering the whole interior, so that every where she turned, her own gray eyes locked on herself.

"Do you need help putting it on?" Silena asked, smiling hopefully at Annabeth.

She fought down the sudden anger in her stomach. "No, thank you. I think I can manage."

"All right!" Silena said, beginning to walk out of the closet. "Call me if you need anything!"

Once she heard the closet doors shut, Annabeth let out a breath. She looked back at herself, at her half-pinned up hair, her bleary gray eyes, her flushed cheeks and fisted hands.

That was not what people saw when they looked at Annabeth Minerva Chase.

What they saw was beauty, grace, kindness and serenity.

What they did not see was the fury that boiled in her veins and the chaos that thrummed in her heart.

Letting out a guttural cry, she grabbed the clothes hanger of the dress and flung it towards the door, creating a loud thump.

She slumped down on the ottoman heavily, burying her fingers in her hair.

 _Calm down,_ she told herself forcefully, swallowing down anger and resentment. _You haven't even started yet_

"Annabeth?" There was a knock on the door. It was Hazel. "Are you all right? We heard a loud noise come from inside."

Annabeth began to talk, her voice coming out hoarse and rough. She cleared it, going back to the formal and composed lilt everyone heard when she spoke. "I'm fine, don't worry."

Hazel merely hummed and Annabeth was left in silence once again, and although she usually liked the silence, from her thoughts especially, it was practically suffocating her now.

"Get this over with, Annabeth," she muttered, standing up and examining the exaggerative dress. "Better now than never."

About ten minutes later, Annabeth had stripped of hef other clothing, and now she stood in front of the mirror, gazing back at herself.

If it wasn't for the hardened eyes and glaring anger that swam in her irises, she wouldn't even recognize herself.

The golden curls of her hair did go well with the pale pink and white color scheme, but the dress itself?

She hated it.

The sleeves of the dress were practically cutting off her blood circulation, and the fanning of the dress was too big and wide. She doubted she could fit through any doorway with that dress on.

The dress was too long as well, dragging behind her in an endless pool of fabric. Annabeth clamped her jaw hard. This was all so wonderful.

She caught another glance of herself in the mirror, except this time, she wasn't alone.

Luke stood next to her, arm looped around her waist, dressed in an ivory suit, a silver tie wrapped around his neck. The colors made his eyes pop, and made his smile as blinding as ever as he looked down at her, gaze and smile screaming with adoration and love.

Suddenly, she wasn't in Piper's closet anymore. Now, she was standing in the doorway of a church, holding a bouquet of ivory flowers, hundreds of pairs of eyes glaring right into her. A long red carpet was splayed out before her, waiting for her to begin to walk.

And when she looked towards the altar, there was Luke, eyes like the sky as they smiled right at her.

Annabeth felt her heart palpitate in her chest, anguish and anxiety flushing through her veins. Her grip tightened on the flowers, and she felt her fingernails bite into the stems, their juice coating her fingers.

Her stomach churned, and she felt like throwing up.

Annabeth blinked, and then she was in the closet again, staring back at her own reflection. Her face was pale, her lip stained gold from how hard she'd bitten into it. Her gray eyes swirled with panic and fury, sorrow setting them ablaze.

She sobered up, clearing her face of any emotion and wiping off the ichor from her lips, swallowing down the poisonous words and sending them back into the void. Where the rest of them were.

That void was going to overflow soon enough.

She walked over to the closet doors, straightening her back and trying to soften out the hard edges of her face.

Then, she opened the door.

* * *

The chorus of gasps that erupted from the room sent her pulse thumping through a series of staccatos.

"My goodness, Annabeth," Silena gasped, standing from her position on the bed. Her eyes were glittering like light flashing on a hundred diamonds. "You look absolutely _gorgeous!"_

Piper's eyes were shining. "Oh, Annabeth..."

Calypso and Hazel stared at her with wide eyes, wondrous smiles on their faces.

"Luke's jaw will not be able to lift itself off the floor," Silena beamed, looking proud of her choice in dress.

Annabeth gave a strained laugh. "Hold on, now. There's still more dresses to try on."

"Oh you're right!" Silena breathed, grinning excitedly. "Give us a little twirl, Annabeth!"

Supressing an irritated growl, Annabeth reluctantly spinned, almost tripping over the hem of dress.

"My gosh," Calypso exclaimed, eyes alight with enthusiasm. "I cannot wait to see you try on another one!"

Annabeth said nothing to this, running her tongue over her bottom lip and resisting the yearning to bite down on it, particularly hard.

She caught Piper's eye from across the room, the sound of the other girls continuing to gush over Annabeth fadinc into the background. Piper attempted a sympathetic smile, but Annabeth knew she could never relate to Annabeth.

She didn't understand just how she felt right at that moment

And Piper never would.

* * *

Annabeth tried on dress after dress that afternoon, and was quickly annoyed by each following gasp the second she walked out of the closet.

Silena had bought her dresses with, thankfullt, variety. The second dress she tried on was an ivory gown with pearls embedding the lacey pattern on the top half of the dress, while the bottom fanned out nicely. The third dress was white with a sweetheart neckline, the corset decorated with silver pearls, along with a silver belt looping around her waist, the bottom half made of tule and falling to the floor beautifully.

The fourth dress had see-through shoulder straps, which were decorated intricately, colored a tolerable gold. The designs followed down onto the corset into a 'v' over the sweetheart neckline, showing a moderate amount of skin. The gold faded onto the bottom half of thr dress, disappearing into an ivory tulle that fanned out from where the dress hugged her hips. It was nice. It was simple.

Annabeth had found a grudging liking to that dress.

The fifth and sixth dresses were both a blinding white, the corsets so tight they barely allowed her to breathe. One completely hugged her body and had lace patterns all over it, the back part opening up into a modest 'v.' The other dress had a low neckline that swooped into a 'v,' only to have a layer of fabric stretch across the flusterin amount of cleavage that might've shown without it. The dress had simple patterns flpw throughout it, the fan of it annoyingly big and it's length too long.

Yet with every single dress, the girls gave an awed gasp to every one.

"So," Silena began, eyes shining like crystals as Annabeth walked out of the closet, back in her own clothes. "Which one will it be?"

Annabeth resisted a wince. About two of them were fine. The rest were just an instant _no._

But the girls were looking at her expectantly, eyes wide and smiles as equally big.

It was a dress. A stupid dress she'd just be wearing for _one day._ Why should she worry so much about how it looked?

"They're all beautiful," she lied, giving them a smile. "But I think I'll have to go with the gold and ivory one."

"Oh, that one was gorgeous!" Calypso exclaimed, grinning widely. "You looked so beautiful in it, Annabeth."

Silena had the biggest smile on her face out of all of them. "Oh, yay!" She squealed, clapping her hands together, her bracelets making a racket. "You'll have to come with me to the store tomorrow so we can take your exact measurements so it will fit you just right. Would you be able to?"

Annabeth forced a warm smile on her lips. "Of course, Silena. That sounds wonderful."

Suddenly, Silena was encasing her in a hug, pressing her face right next to Annabeth's. "You will be the most beautiful bride in history, Annabeth," Silena whispered. She pulled her face apart to look at Annabeth, sapphire eyes glowing gold. "Luke is a very, very lucky man."

Annabeth felt her insides give a jerk, and she resisted a scream. "Thank you, Silena. Thank you."

* * *

"Today was complete and utter shit," Annabeth sighed as she flopped down on the grass next to Percy, who gave her a smile.

Except this time, she didn't see the smile reach his eyes, exactly.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, sitting up and peering down at him. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

An inexplicable feeling of protection and concern washed over her then, filling up her senses and making her forget all about her bad day. Right now all she could think of was that Percy was not happy. As hard as he was trying, the smile wouldn't light up his eyes.

In fact, the light in his eyes was dim.

Percy wouldn't look at her, but he attempted to lift his lips upwards. "I'm fine, Wise Girl. Nothing's wrong."

"Percy," she said, voice sharp. "Look at me."

Percy hesitated, but finally, he met her gaze.

The look in his eyes was blank, a blanket covering whatever he was feeling. Something was not right.

"Don't lie to me, Percy," she whispered, placing a hand on his arm hesitantly. His eyes widened slightly, and she heard his soft intake of breath. "Tell me what happened. You can trust me, Percy. I will understand."

She heard him swallow, and she could see his adam's apple bob in his throat. "Annabeth, I-"

His voice broke off, hoarse and dry and pain laced through it thicker than blood. The blanket over his eyes shifted, and Annabeth caught glimpse of a broken sorrow and hatred in them, sending her pulse skittering.

"I'm a monster, Annabeth," he choked out, the words seeming almost like they were forcably pulled out of his throat. He swallowed hard again. "I'm just as bad as the rest of them."

"Why... why do you say that?" Annabeth inquired, frowning at him and feeling a deep swiveling churn in her stomach. "Percy, what happened?"

Percy began to say something, but he broke off abruptly, sitting up and burying his head in his hands. "I'm an idiot," he cried, shaking his head. "God, Annabeth, I couldn't stop myself, the words came out and she looked so _hurt_ and it-it was all my _fault-"_

He stopped and lifted his head to look at Annabeth, and the look in his eyes made her heart begin to crumble.

Agony and misery burned in his sea green orbs, the irises dark and shining with unshed tears. Annabeth's throat clogged up just looking at him, and she felt bile rise in her throat. She seemed to almost be looking into a mirror, staring at her own eyes.

Except she wasn't. She was looking into Percy's eyes.

"I hurt her so badly, Annabeth," he whispered, a look of horror flashing over his face, almost as if he were reliving the whole experience. "She left, and I couldn't say anything and I couldn't _apologize-"_ his voice cracked slightly, and Annabeth's chest gave a twist at the hopeless sound.

Annabeth took in a shuddering breath, and she licked her dry lips. "Percy, who did you hurt? You can tell me. You know you can."

Percy looked at her, fear flashing in his eyes for a moment, and Annabeth bit her tongue at the look, wishing he'd _tell her_ what scared him.

At last, Percy inhaled slowly, letting out the intake of breath. "Remember... remember when I mentioned Drew?"

Annabeth nodded, hands fisting into the grass.

Percy audibly swallowed. "I- She... Drew Tanaka is a name you can always depend on to be mentioned to you in the Infernal Province. After all, everyone knew her mother. They figured Drew would follow in her footsteps, and as it turned out, she did. When Drew's mother grew weak and died, Drew was only seven. Her mother was close with this woman who owned this well-known strip club down in Iniquity. Demons from all over the Demon World go there. Well, the friend took Drew in and raised her to be just like the rest of the girls in the club. At school, Drew, even at the age of ten, would be found sugaring up some Demon in class or outside. This was normal. It was also normal for ten year olds to be calling people 'sluts' or 'whores,' which is exactly what others went around calling Drew. She became accustomed to the names, she even enjoyed it. As long as Drew had the chance to get the attention from a guy, she was okay."

Percy paused, eyes bleary and gaze distant. "When Drew first had approached me at a bar my cousins had dragged me to, I hadn't thought much of it. When I first began to speculate her intentions, I began to think of ways to bail my way out of it. I didn't want to use her. I didn't want to go home with her, leave, and pretend that she never existed. It's so _awful_ to see others do that. But everyone had been watching me that night. If I said no, rumors might start to spread. My Father would have been furious and disappointed. If I had put up a facade for so long, I had to live by it. So one night turned into three more. Three nights turned into once a week. And now, once a week turned into almost everyday." Percy stopped, shutting his eyes as his breathing began to come out labored. Annabeth reached and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder, feeling the soft fabric of his t-shirt and the hard skin underneath her fingertips.

"At first I thought it was just an obsession she had for me," Percy continued, voice quiet and careful. "But one night, I caught a glimpse of something. I saw something in her eyes, Annabeth. I saw the loneliness in them, the endless void stretching across miles and miles. I felt so _sorry_ for her. I felt for her. It was then that I realized that Drew craved attention because she was all alone. Sleeping with Demons and mortals- that's her way of finding solace and company. She doesn't have it anywhere else. Drew is disliked by everyone. Male Demons treat her like a mere chew toy to toss and retrieve when they please. It's so sad. So ever since then, I stopped making discreet excuses to not sleep with her. I felt a sorrow that hit me so hard, I couldn't find it in me to say no. I felt like I was helping her, in a way. But then-"

Percy's voice broke, and he squeezed his eyes shut, hands digging into the earth beneath him.

"What happened, Percy?" Annabeth asked quietly, moving her thumb across his shoulder blade.

Percy inhaled heavily, and Annabeth's lungs compressed when he did. "She- she came looking for me at my house yesterday when we came home from our training session. I knew she wouldn't leave until I talked to her, and Thalia was about to go outside and break her leg, so I went. I... I told her to leave," he opened his eyes, the irises clear and bright under the streaks of moonlight. "I told her to leave in the most terrible, inane way possible. And you should have seen her, Annabeth." A single tear slid down his cheek, and with every movement of the tear, Annabeth felt like a bucket of acid was being forced down her throat. "You should've seen the look of _betrayal_ and anger and resentment that crossed her features at that moment. Her eyes practically beheld her heart, and I could see it slowly come apart into tiny little pieces, and I-"' he gasped, eyes watering. "I felt mine shatter, too."

"Oh, Percy," Annabeth breathed out, his name falling from her lips like the last drop of water from a cloud- empty, lost.

Percy's shoulders were silently shaking. Annabeth's mind whirred.

"What have I done?" He whispered, voice a croak. "What did I do to her?"

Annabeth's heart was pounding furiously inside her chest. Pain ripped through her veins at the sight of him. He looked so lost and regretful and _scared._ What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to say? What _could_ she say or do?

Unsure, Annabeth wrapped her arms around him, resting her forehead on the side of his face. She stroked his hair, thick and soft as silk.

"You did what you had to, Percy," she whispered, voice dry. She swallowed, trying to get any saliva down her throat. "There's nothing wrong with that."

That was a lie. She was sure Percy knew it too.

Even when they did what they had to, it was not by choice. It was not something they had free-will to do.

Just because it was what they were meant to do didn't make it feel right.

Annabeth was sure he understood that. She hoped he did. But by the way he turned his head and pressed his forehead against hers, she knew he did.

"I just want to live in peace," Percy whispered, his warm breath fanning her face and causing her heart to loose it's steady rhythm. "I want a place where I can apologize to those I hurt. I seek a place where there is no shame in feeling remorse. Where I have no reason to hurt others."

Annabeth gave his hair a stroke, her eyes meeting his. "Maybe you'll find that place, Percy," she murmured, fingertips scratching his scalp ever so slightly. Percy's eyes glazed over, a tinge of red outlining his irises and making Annabeth's pulse jump. She swallowed thickly, trying to calm her racing nerves. "Someday, you will."

"I hope so, Wise Girl," Percy said softly, eyelids fluttering shut as she scratched his scalp again, touch light. He looked calm again.

"I wish I could help you, Percy," Annabeth said, resenting herself for the millionth time since she'd met him. Her voice came out broken and rough, and she wished it sounded like the rest of the Angel's; soft, sweet, bell-like. Soothing. But _no._

Percy's lips curled into a tender smile, and when he opened his eyes, that flicker of light slowly began to burn brighter every coming second she held his gaze.

"You being my friend is enough for me," he whispered, his gentle voice sending fires sparking along her spine. He shut his eyes again. "That's all I need."

Annabeth inhaled slowly. "Would you be able to spend the night here?" She shut her eyes. "With me?"

Percy was quiet for a moment, and for some stupid reason, she could feel her heart jackhammering against her chest.

"What about your father?" He asked quietly.

Annabeth attempted to drive out the flames in her chest. "I sent him a letter saying I'd spend the night at Piper's."

When he didn't reply, she peeked an eye open, hoping he wouldn't hear her beating heart.

He hadn't opened his eyes, instead a smile coating his soft lips.

"Of course I will."

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **SO, as you can see I fricking loVED THIS CHAPTER! Agh, especially that last part. I adored it! The more Percabeth, the merrier :D**

 **How did you guys like it? What'd you think? Feel free to tell me!**

 **And almosT 300 REVIEWS? YOU GUYS I HATE YOU.**

 **(IM JUST KIDDING I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH)**

 **You guys... seriously... you're amazing. You're fantastic. Y'all need an award for putting up with my endless teasing throughout my story. Ugh, and the angst. Love that.**

 **Anyway, hope you all have a fantastic weekend! Its my sister's birthday this Sunday! (Who cares?- I don't, that's for sure).**

 **Everyone's birthday seems to be this Sunday XD**

 **ALSO- THIS ISNT IMPORTANT BUT SHANE DAWSON IS A GOD AND I LOVE HIM AND WHOEVER DISAGREES CAN FIGHT ME**

 **~Kat :3**

 **P.S. I DO NOT OWN THAT BEAUTIFUL QUOTE NOR PJO**


	19. Dreams in Reality

**Annabeth**

 _"Dreams were always drawn to call her name and reality just could not learn to let her go"_

* * *

"Annabeth?"

She hums, her hands folded over her stomach, eyes closed.

"Are you asleep?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes internally. "Yes."

She hears him chuckle next to her, and heat coils around her veins, compressing them tightly enough that she feels the movement right underneath her skin.

Annabeth can hear him breathe softly next to her, and even when she doesn't have her eyes open and isn't looking at him, she can see him so clearly in her mind. She can see him staring straight up at the stars, soft eyes catching on the light of the flaming stars, little twinkles dancing in his eyes. The reflection of the moon in his irises is like the slash of a path of moonlight across the ocean surface; beautiful, enchanting.

Annabeth's heart gives a loud beat inside her chest.

"What are you thinking about, Wise Girl?" He asks, voice a gentle murmur.

She swallows, feeling her wings tucked inside her body give a twitch. "How are you so sure that I'm thinking about something?"

Annabeth can practically hear the smile in his voice. "Because I've been around you quite enough now to know that your mind is never silenced. Thoughts are always running across it. So tell me, what are you thinking of right now?"

Her fingernails dig into her skin, trying to fight off the pleasant churning in her stomach. "That you are absolutely insane."

His laugh echoed into the air, reverberating down to her soul as she felt it give a jolt deep under the crevises of her facade.

"That can't possibly be it," he said, a lilt to his voice.

A sly grin slid over her mouth, and she opened her eyes, the midnight blue of the sky showering her vision. "Wanna bet?"

"Annabeth Chase," Percy said, and she heard him turn his head to look at her, his gaze making goosebumps line a path across her skin. "Was that a threat?"

Her body moved on its own accord, and she distantly felt herself turn on her side so her body was facing him, eyes instantly locking with his, a tender smile lifting up the corners of his lips. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you're quite familiar with the concept of a threat."

A flicker of despair flashed in his eyes then, and Annabeth pinched her thigh, as if wanting to feel the pain she'd caused him with that remark.

Her voice was quiet when she spoke. "Have you been threatened before, Percy?"

A sad smile was on his lips. "Oh, many times, Annabeth."

Anger rushed through her then, the mere thought of anyone hurting him making her teeth clench. She forced her voice to remain calm. "How?"

He sighed, his warm breath spilling across her face and rustling stray strands of hair around her face. His breath smelled a strangely pleasant combination of salt and something sweet.

Percy lowered his gaze, forehead creasing. "Part of my training is to protect me from those Demons. Being son of the cruelest being in practically the whole Demon World can do a number on others. And given the fact that I'm heir to that seat of power makes it all more worse. I've gotten fire messages pop up to me in my house, threatening me about not stepping out of my house if I wanted to live long enough to see my sister ever born. It is so-"

"Sister?" Annabeth blurted out, the words popping out of her mouth without restraint. "What?"

He smiled, warmth glinting in his eyes. "Yeah," he said softly. "My Mom's pregnant. The baby is to be born in about three months."

"Really?" Annabeth said, saliva in her mouth thick as she forcefully swallowed. "And how is your mother going through it?"

"She's handling it well," Percy replied. "She doesn't venture out of the house much... and I'm sure you can figure out by now just why."

"Has your mother received threats, too?" Annabeth asked quietly, mouth dry.

Percy's eyes flickered up to hers, then back down to the grass. "Well," he began. "When my Father was around my age, he'd been quite the womanizer. He'd leave female Demons falling to their knees in his wake. When he met my Mother... I'm not sure what power she had to reel him in like that, but the tables had turned and my Mother was the one who had him down on his knees. After they'd married, my Mother had to be a lot more careful. Past affairs my Father had would come banging on our door, demanding to see Sally Jackson." She heard him swallow. "Once, they'd even tried to hurt her when she'd gone out into Iniquity."

Annabeth's eyes snapped open. " _What?"_

Percy's eyes swam with despondency. "My Mother is clever, though. She somehow managed to make them believe that Poseidon was on his way to cut them all, and the three women had a good idea of what my Father was like, so they ran away with their tails between their legs."

Annabeth's lips couldn't help but curl up at the corners. "I haven't even met your mother, yet I already pay my respects to her."

A chuckle breathed out from his lips. His gaze was faraway, warm and tender yet sad. "Yet she never used violence to ward them off. My Mother never laid a finger on any of them."

"Did she ever tell Poseidon?"

Percy shook his head. "No. She knew what great harm would come to them if she did. So she kept the happening to herself. I'm the only one she's ever told."

Annabeth was confused. "But- why? Why not tell him? Why not let Poseidon bring harm to them as they did to your Mother?"

Percy's eyes were a clear ocean day, soft waves rolling in the irises and washing over her, bringing a shudder throughout her body. "My Mother said they did it out of a broken heart," he said softly. "It wasn't their fault Poseidon chose her. They were out of their minds with devesation and hatred towards the man that played them all like they were mere toys. Their hatred wasn't directed towards my Mother, but to my Father. They had enough sense to know not to harm Poseidon, so they took out their anger on my Mother. She understood that. My Mother even felt sorry for them. But no, she never told Poseidon."

"Your mother sounds absolutely beautiful," Annabeth said suddenly, her voice raw and hoarse.

Percy smiled faintly. "So yes, I have been threatened. But I have to keep up my image as not giving a single damn about anyone or anything," his voice quieted. "Except for myself."

"A façade," Annabeth whispered, staring at Percy, eyelids hooded.

Percy's gaze burned into hers, the faraway look in them fading as his eyes focused on hers. "Yeah. A façade."

Annabeth gave a dry laugh, sharp to her own ears. She saw a muscle twitch in Percy's cheek. "I should know all about those."

"Is it..." Percy licked his lips, and Annabeth tore her sight away from his mouth and up to his eyes. "Is it hard for you, too?"

His eyes were gentle and swallowed her whole, and Annabeth found herself getting lost in them, and she desperately tried to swim her way back up to the surface of the ocean they created, but part of her wanted to stay submerged in them. She wanted to let herself drown.

Then she blinked, and she remembered where she was. Annabeth pinched her hand, forcing herself to open her mouth and respond.

"Of course it is," she said. "You're being forced to act like someone you're not. To hide whatever difference lies beneath you. You're being forced to hide your very soul. The one thing that makes you _you."_ She paused, her heart throbbing. "And sometimes I hide it away so much- I push it away so _far-_ that I don't even remember who I am. I fear that I've lost it. That I won't be able to find it amongst all the lies I've piled on top of it."

"It hurts," Percy added, face a mask of pain and melancholy. "A lot."

Annabeth bit her lip. "And well- I don't _know_ who I am. I live in this fantasy where I reassure myself that I do. But I _don't._ I feel so hopeless. _So-"_

"Lost," Percy filled in for her. His irises were dim. "Alone. You feel like the only person torn between who you think you are and who you are meant to be to everyone else. And you find yourself searching- for answers. Answers to the truth. Answers to the questions that lurk in your mind. The ones you're too afraid to ask."

Annabeth reached up a hand to touch her face, and she felt her skin was wet. She hadn't even realized that she was crying.

Percy's hand came forward to caress her face, thumb softly brushing away the tear. He smiled tenderly. "Don't cry," he whispered. "We're merely speaking truths here."

"That doesn't make it hurt any less," she forced out, voice thick with emotion. She _hated_ it. Her veins thrummed with that familiar feeling of anger.

"No," he agreed. "If anything, we're practically feeding those flames. But Annabeth, you must know, you scare me."

She was startled, and she drew in a breath. "Why?"

Percy's hand felt like fire against her skin. "Because I tell you things I can't tell myself."

Annabeth's heart was palpitating in her chest. "Well then maybe that's not such a bad thing."

"Perhaps not," he replied, voice filling her body with a hot smoke. "I'm finally getting a chance to say the words I've kept locked away out loud. To someone who understands."

Annabeth felt like he'd punctured a hole inside her, and she was slowly bleeding from the inside. She shut her eyes, letting the sensation of his hand travel down her arm, like a knife drawing a line against her skin, leisurely cutting her open. He touched her wrist, skin prickling at the feel of his skim against her own.

She felt herself lose all over senses.

She was high off that pain he created within her.

It horrified her to no ends.

 _You scare me too, Percy,_ she thought. _But for more reasons than one._

* * *

 _Annabeth stood in her room, staring out her balcony window, watching her calm neighborhood go by with a strange, almost alien sense of peace within her, flooding through her body and warming the tips of her fingers._

 _She slowly breathed in the soft, sweet-scented air, filling up her lungs and making her feel light._

 _"Miss Chase?" She heard a voice behind her say._

 _"Yes?" Annabeth answered, her tone dazed and faraway to her own ears._

 _Sophie stood at the door, hands folded neatly with a smile lighting up her face. "You have guests waiting for you downstairs."_

 _"I do?" Annabeth said, cocking her head. She hummed. "I will be down in a moment. Thank you, Sophie."_

 _With a polite nod, the maid left, leaving Annabeth standing in her room._

 _She gave one last, wistful glance outside her window and slowly closed it, shutting out the jubilant voices of neighboring Angels and the happy chirps of the birds outside._

 _When Annabeth reached the entrance, a smile lit up her face at the sight of the two Angels standing downstairs, talking and smiling._

 _Piper grinned once she spotted Annabeth walking towards them, opening up her arms and encasing the blonde in a hearty embrace. "Annabeth! I'm so happy to see you!"_

 _Annabeth laughed, returning the hug. "Piper, we saw each other just yesterday."_

 _"Did we?" Piper mused, putting a finger to her chin and cocking her head playfully. "Well, whatever the case, you're being blessed by my mere presence now."_

 _"Oh please, Pipes," the man that had been waiting with Piper said, a smile ghosting over his lips. "I'm sure Annabeth is more awaiting_ my _being here."_

 _Piper crossed her arms and sniffed. "I highly doubt that. But_ whatever _you say."_

 _Annabeth grinned, stepping forward to give the man a hug. "Hello, Luke."_

 _"Hey, Annie," he greeted, reaching up to give her hair a light ruffle, smiling down at her._

 _"So what brings you two here?" Annabeth asked, stepping back and watching her two best friends since childhood with amusement._

 _"Luke and I were hungry," Piper said, shrugging her shoulders. "And we wanted to see if you'd be willing to come along with us into the Celestial City to eat."_

 _"Why don't you just stay for dinner?" Annabeth inquired. "My Father and Mother should be home soon. You're more than welcome to stay."_

 _Luke grinned. "Sounds good. Let me just send a dove message to my parents to let them know. May I?"_

 _"Of course," Annabeth said, nodding and gesturing down the hall. "You know where my Father's office is. You should be able to find a pen and paper to write on."_

 _"All right," he said, warmth glinting in his eyes. "Thanks again, Annie."_

 _"Let me come too!" Piper exclaimed, suddenly leaping onto Luke's back and locking her arms around his neck._

 _Annabeth laughed as Luke stumbled slightly, nevertheless adjusting her grip on him and leading them both down the halls. It was something Piper always did, catching Luke off-gaurd whenever she had the opportunity._

 _She loved both of them so much, the smile not wavering from her lips whenever she was around them._

 _"Annabeth, dearest?"_

 _The blonde Angel turned, lips stretching into a warm smile as she watched her parents walk in, eyes alight and lips lilted upwards._

 _"Home already?" Annabeth questioned, walking forward to greet them both with a kiss on the cheek._

 _"Well, we can't stay out all day, now can we?" Athena said, reaching to stroke her daughter's cheek once._

 _Annabeth smiled. "How did it go?"_

 _"It went agreeably well," Frederick answered, a slight frown on his face as he patted himself. "Now where did I leave my glasses?"_

 _Athena gave Annabeth a discreet eye-roll, to which Annabeth bit back a laugh as Athena reached up and plucked his glasses off his head, handing them over to him._

 _"Oh my," Frederick said, eyes glinting with mirth. He sent Annabeth's mother a grateful look, leaning to kiss her on the cheek. "Whatever shall I do without you, my dear."_

 _"That's what worries me, love," Athena sighed, a light smile ghosting over her mouth as she looped her arm through her husband's._

 _Annabeth was always struck by how beautiful her mother was. High, soft cheekbones framed her face, mouth curved gracefully and a glow to her face that managed to make her look so young. Yet it was her eyes that Annabeth most loved. They were a dimension of spoken words and sayings, an endless void of intelligence and wisdom that rendered Annabeth speechless. She radiated elegance and beauty, and when she sat in her seat on the Council, Annabeth never failed to believe that she had an otherworldly allurance to her, drawing the eyes of everyone in the room towards her._

 _"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Chase," Piper and Luke said at the same time as they stepped back into the room, smiling formally._

 _"Hello, children," Athena greeted, dipping her head in a slight nod, gray eyes glinting. "Here for dinner, I presume?"_

 _Luke smiled that charming smile he was known for throughout the Divine Land, hands folded behind his back. "You know us all too well, Mrs. Chase."_

 _Athena hummed, her face contorting into a peculiar expression as she looked over at Annabeth. "That reminds me; there's someone waiting for you outside in the gardens, my daughter." She smiled conspiratorially. "I suggest you meet him soon."_

 _Annabeth's heart lurched n her chest, ichor thrumming in her veins, having a vague idea who it might be._

 _She gave her parents an incoherent "excuse me" before she was heading outside, pushing the gleaming french doors that the garden and stepping out into the sunlight._

 _Her eyes ran over the clearing, searching for him, only to find herself unable to spot him._

 _Frowning slightly, Annabeth began to walk amidst the array of flowers, their sweet, capturing scent clouding over her, a smile breaking out across her face._

 _The flowers were so beautiful. Alluring and peaceful, allowing her heart to continue beating steadily and calmly in her chest._

 _Suddenly, Annabeth felt arms looping around her waist and lifting her up, and the next thing she knew, she was being twirled around, bubbles of laughter escaping her lips._

 _Her feet touched the floor again, and she whirled around, gaze locking with sea green eyes, breathtaking and heart-lurching as always._

 _Annabeth felt her heart skip a beat by just looking at him. "Hi," she said breathlessly._

 _"Hey there," he murmured softly, hand lifting up to brush away a stray curl from her face._

 _"I didn't know you were coming," Annabeth said, cocking her head slightly._

 _He smiled. "I didn't think so either. But while I was at home, I couldn't help but think of you. I had to come see you." He caressed the side of her face, gaze tender and loving. "My beautiful future bride."_

 _Annabeth felt a strong jolt in her stomach, a ferocious pull in her heart that caught her completely off-gaurd. Something wasn't right. What was this?_

 _She swallowed those sensations away and looked up at him, her vision suddenly hazy. "Percy..."_

 _"Annabeth?" He said, voice edging on concern. "What's wrong?"_

 _That stirring in her stomach began to grow stronger, a painful, foreign fire being lit within her. She gasped, hunching over slightly._

 _"Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed, reaching to grab her arms to steady her. His eyes were desperate, white wings tense as cord behind her._

 _Annabeth's mind distantly gave a twist at that._ White? No...

 _Suddenly, she heard Percy give a gasp, and her head whipped up, chest and throat constricting as she watched his eyes slowly turn red, the ocean of his eyes being washed over with dark red blood._

 _She watched in horror as his knees hit the concrete of the garden floor. Above them, the sky was churning a dark gray, red lighting poking through the cracks between the ominous clouds._

 _"Anna...beth," Percy breathed, hands bracing against the floor, his breathing harsh and ragged. His back was arched, and he gave a guttural sound of pain, reverbrating right down to her bones._

 _The white feathers of his wings began to slowly fall off, one by one, and as each fell away, the fire that had once started in her stomach had spread right down to her toes, and then, her whole body was lit up in flames._

 _She bit her lip hard, splitting the skin as the metallic taste of ichor flooded into her mouth, staining her lips._

 _By the time all his feathers had charred away, what was left were two dark arches framing his back, black wings replacing the once pure white ones._

 _"Percy," Annabeth whispered, throat burning with acid._

 _And as his hands dug into the ivory ground beneath him, it slowly began to melt away into darkness, a black void opening up underneath him._

 _Percy gave a yell as he fell through it, one hand clinging to the edge as he desperately held on._

 _Annabeth tried to move, but every time she attempted, her limbs burned with a searing pain, and she cried out, sinking to the floor._

 _Her eyes locked with Percy's, his once green eyes now a luminous red, perilous and ruthless, glinting with panic and hopelessness._

 _"This can't be," he said softly, his lips barely moving when he spoke._

 _Annabeth's eyes widened, and with everything in her, she flung herself forward, watching in terror as each of his fingertips slowly began to slip from their grip on the ledge._

 _"Percy, no!" She shouted, when finally, gravity took it's pull, and he was falling, the Demon was falling back into the darkness of the shadows he rightfully lived in._

Annabeth gave a gasp as her eyes flew open, body jolting upwards as her heart slammed against her rib cage, nerves rattling her insides.

She was drenched in a cold sweat, lungs screaming as she desperately swallowed down oxygen.

Her eyes darted around the clearing, and it was only when she clenched her hands and felt her grip onto something that she remembered where she was.

Annabeth looked down, heart giving a lurch when she saw her hand intertwined with Percy, who's eyes fluttered in his state of peaceful sleep.

She wrenched her hand away, pressing it to her chest as she raised her other hand to hold it, breathing ragged.

It was hot to the touch, as if she'd spent her time holding the hand over an open flame.

 _What was going on with her?_

Annabeth shut her eyes briefly, still cradling her hand, trying to even her breathing.

Somehow, their hands had found each other while asleep, and Annabeth's heart raced the more she thought about it.

Flashes of her dream flickered through her head, and her hand seemed to burn even more.

She swallowed down the bile rising at the surface. That dream was like all others. The reality of her world always managed to break through the fantasy of her dreams, like a blow to the chest she could not manage to block.

Not once could Annabeth have a dream where her terrible reality came crashing in like a wave and sinking all of those hopes to the bottom of the depths of her mind.

It was inevitable.

"Annabeth?" She heard Percy murmur beside her, and her eyes snapped open, watching as Percy rose, blinking away the drowsiness from his eyes.

Annabeth let out a slow breath, lowering her hand and forcing herself to remain calm. "Goodmorning, Sleeping Beauty."

Percy cracked a smile, the gesture sending a wave of heat to travel through her body. The sight of his hair looking so disheveled, cheeks flushed and eyes brighter than she'd seen them, gave her a sense of welcome that made her throat clog up with a sob.

"How did you sleep, Annabeth?" He inquired, and even when his voice was hoarse from sleep, it was still as gentle as ever.

"I slept fine," she replied, voice rougher than she wanted it to be.

He cocked his head, eyes withholding a question. "Is there something wrong?"

Annabeth fought down the urge to tell him what she'd seen in her dream, the horror of how fast and brutal the reality came in, not giving her a single moment to brace herself and settle into it.

It came in so fast that she was still shaken from it.

"You look pale," Percy acknowledged, hand reaching to touch her face. "Annabeth- what happened?"

She jerked away from his touch, swallowing harshly at the sight of his stricken expression.

Annabeth's veins flooded with a sense of hatred then- not at Percy, but herself, for causing him a pain he did not deserve, for acting like his touch was a dose of poison.

And in a sense, it was.

Percy seemed to understand, lowering his hand back down. "It's all right," he said quietly, looking at her intently, and Annabeth remembered how red his eyes had glowed in her dream, like dark pools of blood swimming around the black of his pupils. It had looked so beautiful- so deadly, yet through that had shone his kindness and remorse, the look a knife twisting in her chest. "You don't have to say anything unless you want to. It's your choice. As it always will be."

"No," she said raggedly, voice the sound of broken glass. She licked her lips. "No- I want to. It's just- I can't- I can't do it now."

Percy nodded, and despite her current state, he gave her a smile, and the gesture pierced right into her heart, wrenching it bit by bit in a way that made her pulse quicken under her skin.

"And-" Annabeth pushed away the waver in her voice, curling her hands. _Relax._ "And how did you sleep, Percy?"

The smile on his face turned peculiar, his face contorting into a strange, faraway look as he gazed at her. "I slept rather pleasantly," he said softly. His eyes gleamed. "The skies in my dreams were painted over with images of you."

Annabeth inhaled sharply, trying to remain calm even as heat began to stir in the pits of her stomach. "Is that so."

Percy nodded, the smile not leaving his face. "It was rather peculiar. One minute I was walking through an empty field, skies of blue the only thing in my line of vision. And when I blinked, you were all I could see."

At his words, Annabeth felt like a knife had lodged itself inside of her, slicing up her intestines and leaving her breathless with pain.

"Percy, I-" she started, and just what she was going to say, she didn't know, but the moment his eyes locked with hers, she was lost again, rendered speechless by the kindness and familiarity that swirled in his eyes. Annabeth swallowed harshly. "I- I have to go now. The Angels should be stirring in their sleep by now, and I must get there before they notice I am gone."

Percy's smile went straight to her heart, and she gritted her teeth roughly to disperse of those sensations, almost chipping a tooth. "Do what you must. I... quite enjoyed spending the night here alongside of you. Something about this land... I haven't slept so peacefully in forever."

"You're welcome," she breathed, not knowing what else to say. And even when Percy spoke, his eyes had glinted with emotions she couldn't pin down, lips parted with unsaid words, and she waited a moment, and when nothing else came, she felt a disappointment rush through her before she could stop it.

"Well," she said, licking her dry lips and swallowing again. "I should go now. Bye, Percy."

She whirled around to leave, suddenly desperate to get _the hell outta there_ because the remainders of her dreams still lingered in her mind, spiking her nerves and sending her mind into a frenzy of thoughts and images, but as she took a step to move, she felt a hand clamp over her wrist.

Annabeth inhaled sharply as fire flared up her arm, driving into her head in a hazy cloud, and she looked back to see Percy standing there, an untold universe in his eyes, an ocean with depths so deep she knew the more she looked into them, the harder it would be to find her way to the surface.

"Annabeth," he said, and Annabeth felt a wave of shock go through her at how hoarse his voice sounded just then. His gaze roamed over her face desperately, as if trying to search for answers. To what, she had no clue. "Really- thank you for this. I- don't know what else to say, and I just-"

Before she could stop herself, the next thing she knew, she was leaning forward and brushing her lips against his cheek in a kiss, his skin soft against her mouth.

"It's all right," she said, leaning back a little, staring at Percy's frozen expression. "You don't have to say anything- I know exactly what you're saying."

And she did. He was grateful. For a chance of experiencing a peaceful rest with no nightmares to cloud his mind. And at the thought of that, Annabeth curled her hands at her sides, restraining the urge to hug him.

She'd already taken a step too far.

Nerves suddenly shaking, she gave a quick nod of her head, darting her eyes away from his. "Goodbye, Percy."

* * *

"Annabeth!" Fingers snapped under her nose, and her whole body jolted with the sudden action, almost knocking over the young woman taking measurements right beside her.

She gritted her teeth, forcing her hands to remain loose by her sides.

Silena's blue eyes glittered up at her. "Are you all right? You looked like you were falling asleep there, and you have awful dark bags under your eyes. Did you get any sleep?"

 _Barely,_ she thought, internally rolling her eyes. She smiled at Silena. "I did, in fact. I'm just not sure why I'm so tired today," she said, forcing out a yawn.

"Poor thing," Silena sighed, putting her weight on one hip as she leaned back and examined Annabeth. "How's it looking, Lacy?"

The Angel taking Annabeth's measurements shot Silena a bright grin. "Fantastic. Just a few more precise numbers and she'll be good to go."

"Whoopee," Annabeth muttered under her breath.

Piper, who'd been sitting down on a plush white ottoman, watching Annabeth with a quiet gaze, shook her head softly, a small smile on her lips.

Lacy leaned towards Annabeth, stretching the tape across her shoulders, tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration. Her glittering blue eyes were squinted as she closely looked at the numbers on the tape, muttering words under her breath that Annabeth had no clue about.

"All done!" She chirped suddenly, so brightly and loudly that Annabeth bit back a swear word, almost jumping from the stool she'd been propped up on.

"Yay!" Silena exclaimed, clapping her hands a little, pink nails shimmering. "Thanks so much, Lacy. You're the absolute best."

Lacy blushed, smiling bashfully. "Anytime, Silena." She gave Annabeth a dreamy, almost wistful look. "And oh, Miss Chase. Luke Castellan will never see anything more beautiful when he sees you walk through those doors."

Annabeth could feel Piper's eyes staring right at her, her scalp prickling and nerves tightening.

She blew out a soft breath, a graceful smile pulling at her lips. "Thank you, Lacy. I appreciate it."

* * *

"Annabeth," Piper said at her side as they exited the store, Annabeth's veins thrumming with the yearning to get _out_ and never return. "What's wrong? Silena was right; you look exhausted. _Did_ you actually get any sleep?"

Silena had decided to stay back with Lacy to work out some last details, leaving Annabeth and Piper to go home.

"I stayed up later than I should," she replied, giving Piper a side-eyed look. "I couldn't sleep."

The words came out quieter than she wanted them to, and Piper pursed her lips. It wasn't a complete lie. While she did get some shut-eye, that awful nightmare had ruined it all, and it wasn't as if it hadn't happened to her before.

"Annabeth," Piper said quietly as they walked along a silent path that ran out of the City and to Annabeth's neighborhood, a trail they'd stumbled upon years ago. Annabeth's stomach tightened at the memory. She felt Piper's hand suddenly grip her own. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Annabeth suppressed a sigh and let her eyes flutter shut for a moment. "No, Piper," she said, voice harsher than she'd intended it to come out. She felt Piper stiffen beside her, and instantly peeled away the layers of anguish and frustration lingering in her voice. "No- Im not. Why do you say that?"

She heard Piper let out a breath beside her. "I just- I don't know, Annabeth. I guess it's just intuition. You know I worry for you too. I couldn't bear to see anything happen to you. You're my very best friend. But I can't help but voice the question, since I've gone my whole life looking after you and trying to be there for you." Piper paused, giving Annabeth a sad smile. "I know you don't tell me everything. There are things you have the right to keep to yourself, as does everyone. Being your best friend doesn't mean that I have to know every single thought of yours or force you to tell me every last detail about what goes on in that mind of yours; it means being there for you when you do decide to tell me those things, and loving you no matter what. I hope you know that, Annie."

Annabeth's breath was clogged in her throat, and she forcefully croaked out a meaningless, "I know, Piper. I know."

She wanted to tell her so much more. She wanted to share her experiences with Percy and where she was going all the time, how her emotions and senses had heightened ever since she met him- how he got her to smile more and let her be herself without the fear of him disliking her.

Yet it was the terror of what Piper might do if she did voice those things aloud that kept the words lodged in her throat.

She could not know.

Absolutely no one could.

They could not know of the mysterious dimension she had stumbled upon. They could not know of the dark feelings and chaos that stirred on deep inside her, the poison that clouded her mind every waking and sleeping moment. They could not know how she'd met Percy Jackson, one of the most feared Demons in his realm, and how almost every day she snuck out to go see him.

They could not find out about how a mere touch from him had the ability to light fire across her skin and give her a stinging pain no one should get from merely touching someone else.

They could not know how she'd kissed him upon the cheek just earlier that day.

Now, Annabeth hesitantly touched her lips, closing her eyes briefly and feeling the sensation of his soft skin pressing against her mouth, lips igniting with sparks that traveled all the way down to her fingertips.

And in her mind, Annaberh could see the expression on his face before she'd left- the way his hand had lifted to touch his cheek where she'd lay a kiss upon, the look of his soft black hair rustled by the gentle air, lips parted, and his wide-blown eyes, irises raging with waves as red lightning flashed through them, fascination and wonder glinting in them like bright lights.

Annabeth swallowed hard.

* * *

 **Percy**

Percy's heart would not calm down.

It was slamming against his rib cage and swelling in his chest, pressing down on his lungs and making it hard for him to breathe.

But even then, Percy felt light on his feet, as if he were floating, warm heat spreading through his body and making it hard for him to wipe off the smile that twitched his lips.

He was sure he looked insane.

Now, as Percy walked through an open street in the emptier parts of Iniquity, he felt his pulse thrum under his skin, head swarming with thoughts and cheek burning from where she'd pressed her lips against it.

 _Annabeth Chase had kissed him on the cheek._

Heat laced around his veins at the mere thought of the icy sensation that had spread throughout his body as a result from her actions, and Percy was on a high he could not get off from.

He felt _wonderful._

Except a thought lingered resentfully at the back of his mind and the flurry of thoughts floating through his mind.

It stood in a dark corner, alone, yet even when it was not yelling and jumping like the rest of them were, it drew more attention than any of the others.

 _She's an Angel._

Percy's throat ached at the thought, and he swallowed down the rest of the hopeful words lingering in his mouth.

An overwhelming sense of sadness and pity towards himself washed over him then.

There couldn't be worse a feeling than that.

"Why am I so stupid?" He whispered to himself, shutting his eyes momentarily.

Annabeth was an Angel. Percy was a wretched Demon, the spawn of a race of Angels who were Turned, looked down upon by the beings dancing freely and happily in the world above theirs.

Poseidon's voice boomed loud and clear in his mind, and he felt like he was thirteen again, standing with his back straight as his father's eyes locked onto his, hatred and malice burning darkly in them.

 _Angels are disgusting pieces of shit that you will never interact or even look at._ Never, _Perseus._

And Percy had curled his hands into fists and nodded, meeting his father's gaze with his own.

 _Yes, sir._

The only reason Annabeth had done what she did was because she had panicked and didn't know what else to do.

Percy felt his heart ache at the way she looked so lost when put in a situation of comforting another person. Her eyes turned stormy and her lips pressed together, the clenching of her hands at her sides failing to go unnoticed. But instead of talking to make someone feel better, she moved. She used actions to do that.

And that was enough for Percy.

 _Stop thinking about her._

But seemed an almost impossible task to do that, and with a sinking feeling, he knew that. She was constantly there, lurking in the surfaces of his mind, heading deeper and deeper into the depths of it, and with each coming day, it was harder for him to pull her out.

And part of him didn't know if he wanted to.

The sound of rapid footsteps broke him from his reverie, and Percy felt the familiar feeling of fear flash through him before he was whirling around, fists clenched and jaw set, words already leaving his mouth. "What the fuck do you wa-"

But then he was being knocked to the ground with a rough kick to the stomach, the breath leaving his lungs from the sudden impact.

Percy went crashing to the floor, and he had enough sense to roll out of the way just as the Demon lunged for him, their face hidden from view by a black ski mask.

Percy kicked out, his foot connecting with the person and sending them flying across the street.

He quickly rose to his feet just as he heard footsteps running at him from behind, and he turned, punching out, only to have his fist fly into air.

The Demon seemed to have anticipated his move had moved to the side, took hold of his wrist and drove their knee up into his stomach.

Percy let out a grunt and swept his leg out, swiftly knocking the masked person off their feet and to the ground. He reached down, clamping his hands around their ankles and flinging them to the side.

He was just about to start forward to finish them off when hands were gripping onto his shoulder and throwing him to the ground.

Feet were driving into his ribs and stomach, and the person that had thrown him was sitting heavily on his chest, and with alarm, Percy saw the cloth dangling from their fingertips.

It was about five of them, it seemed, and a distant thought lingered in his mind, but with the drive of fists and feet, Percy couldn't zero in on it.

The Demon sitting on his chest pinned his hands down with their knees, and Percy felt stabs of pain from where their knees drove into the bones of his arms.

The next thing he knew, the cloth was being pressed to his mouth and nose, and Percy tried hard not to breathe, knowing he'd slip into unconsciousness if he did.

But with the pain of the kicks on each side of him, along with the weight of the person sitting on him, he was having difficulty not doing that.

"Wait," he choked out, the thought that had floated distantly in his head hitting him with a force of a freight train, but he was already slipping away, body numbing as the darkness he feared the most slowly dotted his vision until he could no longer see anything but black.

* * *

 **holy shit.**

 **Well wasn't that great, right folks? Ah, I feel so at one being back to those cliffys *Smiles and sips tea***

 **I fucking loved writing this chapter! LIKE IN ALL HONESTY GUYS I SWEAR.**

 **And oh my GOD ANNABETH GAVE PERCY A KISS OH YES.**

 **Hahahaha ((;**

 **I love you all so so much and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it ((:**

 **~Kat xxx**

 **(Disclaimer: i do not owm PJO nor the quote used at the beginning)**


	20. Colliding Hearts

**Percy**

 _"I admit she had a little madness. But I didn't care; she was magic and I was on the edge. She wanted to fall and I wanted to fly. And somewhere in-between we lost direction in our heads. We collided, and I lost my heart on impact"_

* * *

Percy awoke to complete darkness.

When he slowly began to come to consciousness, his head had begun to pound and muscles ached when he tried to move them.

And when he opened his eyes, there was only black.

It surrounded him from every angle, closing him in and wrapping him up in a suffocating grip that made his throat begin to close up with anxiety.

Percy jerked his arms and legs, only to find that he was bound to a chair, and when he twisted his torso, a low guttural sound of pain tore from his throat, abdomen feeling like it'd been run over by one of those mortal trucks.

The memories of the fight came flooding back to him, and Percy closed his eyes, swallowing hard and trying desperately to keep calm.

"Stupid," he muttered, tipping his head back and clenching his jaw. Along with the memories of the events, the reminder of the thoughts that had been racing through his mind came back as well, and Percy's heart thumped in his chest.

"Hello?" Percy called out, perspiration building on his forehead. His voice echoed out. _I must be in a big room._

Percy's ribs ached too much to move much- he didn't think any of them had been cracked, but they'd sure as hell been bruised. _You've got to be kidding me._

How long had he been kept there? _Where was he?_ And _why?_

Panic seized his body, his heartbeat increasing with every breath. Had they found out about Annabeth? Had they found out the most notorious Demon in the Demon Realm was out frolicking with an Angel?

Had they found out how different he was?

Percy tried to even his breathing. _Calm down._ This might just be a test, he thought, his thoughts so desperate that he clung onto whatever he could.

Percy, his senses heightened, distantly heard noise come from across the room, and his throat tightened.

"Who's there?" He called out, voice rough and sharp.

The noises stopped abruptly, and there was a pause before he heard the faint rustle of whispers.

Suddenly, light exploded into his vision, bright and blinding and coming with no warning, he winced slightly, squeezing his eyes shut and opening them briefly to get his vision focused on his surroundings.

Eyes adjusting to the light, he looked around, only to see he was in some sort of abandoned basement, the ceiling cracked and plaster hanging halfway as it precariously dangled from the ceiling. The walls were run down, the floor dirty with footprints and dark smudges. A blaring light shone right above him, the light set over a table that was placed right in front of him.

This was not good.

Movement in a corner caught his eye, and he tensed. "Hey- I see you. Show yourself," he shouted, trying to keep his voice controlled and menacing.

There was silence, more whispers, and then the clearing of a throat.

"Perseus Jackson," a voice rang out, loud and clear and oddly deep. A figure stepped out from the shadows, dark wings folded behind them and fingers laced together. They wore a mask, hair and face unidentifiable. Black eyes glittered from behind the ski mask. "We've been waiting for you for a _long_ time. I see you have been as well."

Percy raised an eyebrow but said nothing to this.

"So," the man boomed, drawing closer to Percy. "You are probably wondering why you hear, and might I say- you put up quite the fight. Then again, my skills are unbeatable, so I'm not surprised as to how easily my companions and I were able to take you out-"

"Nico," Percy drawled, "What the hell are you doing?"

The man froze, and silence clogged the air.

"Guys," the man whispered. "I think he's on to us."

There was a beat of silence when something came sailing out of the shadows, hitting the man straight on the head, a yelp of pain leaving his mouth, and right then, Percy knew that it was _definitely_ Nico.

"What was that for?" He whined, whipping off the mask and rubbing his head with his hand, scowling in the direction from where the boot came flying in from.

"Nico, you _idiot,"_ Bianca hissed as she came storming out of her hiding spot, expression twisted into a scowl, Thalia trailing in after her, face a mask of chaotic delight and exasperation.

Bianca seized Nico by the collar of his shirt, shaking him ruthlessly. "You had one job! _ONE JOB!_ I _s_ hould shove my boot so far up your ass you wouldn't be able to take it back out."

Biannca let go of him with a shove and bent down to snatch up her boot, bending to ferociously put it back on, Nico still rubbing his head as he audibly muttered out a, "Well it'd be _your_ loss anyway.

"Hi, Percy," Thalia greeted him, placing her palms on the metal table with a loud _smack._

Percy's nerves had calmed down, breathing noticeably brought back to normal. "Guys," he said, shaking his head and sighing. " _What_ are you doing?"

Nico came bouncing over, grinning cheekily. "We thought we'd give you a little scare."

Percy gave him a dumbfounded look. "You guys know I'm all anti-violence," he said, narrowing his eyes at Nico. "But if I wasn't tied down, I'd hit you right now."

"Which is exactly why we strapped you down, big boy," Bianca said, coming over to the rest of them and crossing her arms.

Thalia cleared her throat, the mischievous light in her eyes dimming as her gaze darted from the siblings and back to Percy."That's not exactly why we did all this, Perce."

Nico and Bianca's faces turned grim, and Percy felt his stomach drop at their expressions. "What are you talking about?"

Nico set his face in a scowl Percy knew was for show, and he laced his fingers again. "Listen here, Percy," he said, starting to walk around the table, voice dripping with an authentic sort of seriousness. He suddenly slammed his hands down on the table, making Percy jump slightly, his face peering right beside Percy's. "We're on to you, man. Big time."

Bianca rolled her eyes and brought her hands up to rub her temples. "Look, Percy," she started, gaze unwavering as she stared at him. "Even though Nico's being a complete dumbass right now- he's not wrong. We're noticing things, Percy."

Percy swallowed, attempting hard to look neutral. "What things?"

Thalia shook her head, hands gripping the edge of the table steadily. "Don't play stupid, Kelp Head," she said, blue eyes glinting. "Where were you last night?"

 _Oh, God._ Percy stared back at them, trying hard to keep his expression impassive. "I was at Drew's all night because she wouldn't-"

"BULLSHIT," Nico shouted, slamming his hand on the table once again and making all of them jump.

"NICO," Bianca yelled with a guttural cry, shooting him a furious look. "Shut the _fuck up_ already!"

Nico threw his hands back in surrender and stepped back a bit, raising his eyebrows until they disappeared under the dark shock of his hair.

Thalia's eyes burned into Percy's. "Don't lie to us Perce- where exactly did you spend the entire night?"

Percy's throat felt dry, and the words scraped against his tongue when he spoke. "I told you guys already. I was at Drew's-"

"Really, Perce?" Nico said, suddenly popping up at Percy's side and making him bite back a yelp of surprise. Nico's eyes were glinting with suspicion and a malefic sort of cheeriness. "Because I'm _positive_ that I saw you walk out of those creepy woods where the trees don't grow leaves earlier."

Percy swallowed hard, sweeping a gaze across his cousins. "You guys are following me now?"

" _Aha!"_ Bianca exclaimed, pounding a fist on the table. "So you admit it!"

Percy gave them a blank look. "Admit what?"

Thalia leaned forward across the table and gripped his t-shirt, gaze electrifying. "Perseus Jackson," she growled lowly. "I'm missing my sleep-time for this, so you either give us honest answers and stop playing stupid or so help me I'll make sure you stay trapped down here for a _very_ long time."

Percy knew she meant what she said. Thalia was unpredictable. She could say she was going to twist someone's arms into pretzels and the next thing you knew it was _you_ she was doing it to.

"Do you understand me?" She demanded, voice crisp and cool.

Percy tried to keep his breathing shallow. "Yes ma'am."

Thalia let his shirt fall from her grip and leaned back, eyes remaining level with his.

He could feel sweat clinging his shirt to his skin, and his face was alight with dangerous flames that were making it hard for him to concentrate. _How much did they already know?_

"So, Percy," Bianca began, lacing her fingers together. "Let me try again; do you admit to spending your time in the woods all night?"

Percy's chest constricted, and he tightened his jaw subconsciously. "Yes."

Thalia's eyes glinted, expression a perfect poker face. "Why?"

His nerves felt like they were being poked with a hot pole, and he swallowed once again. "I like spending time walking through there-"

"Lies!" Nico shouted, his head suddenly appearing between Percy's knees.

Percy couldn't resist the yelp that left his throat. "Nico, what the _hell?"_

Nico did not falter. "It's dead there! If anything, it looks like just another place here in the Infernal Province." Nico raised an eyebrow. "Your ass must be pretty jealous from all the shit that's coming out of your mouth right now, Perce."

Percy's heart was thumping. Their stares were making his head fill with panic, and his heart ached every time he lied to them. Percy had never lied to them. They were his family. His friends.

He didn't think he'd keep up the lying much longer.

"Okay, fine," Percy said, voice tight. He hung his head, eyes flickering away from theirs. "I went to the forest because that's the entrance to this... place I go to."

Percy wasn't even sure what to call it. A dimension? A piece of land?

Thalia's eyes glinted with inquiry. "Explain."

Percy sighed, pulse thumping in his veins so hard he felt it in his wrists and throat. He wasn't going to tell them. He _couldn't_ tell them. "You guys wouldn't believe me."

"Goddammit, Percy!" Bianca exclaimed, palms slapping on the metal table. Her eyes danced with a dangerous fire. "Spit it out!"

"I can't," Percy choked out, voice cracking slightly. This was hurting. A lot.

The three cousins all glanced at each other, expressions full of questioning and dry confusion- even Nico, who had crawled out from under the table and was leaning against it, chin propped up on intertwined fingers.

"What do you mean you can't?" Bianca demanded. "Percy- what are you hiding from us?"

"Why do you want to know?" Percy shot back, surprised by his sudden outburst. "You guys have never given a single care in the world about anything, and now you want to know what I'm up to in my free time?"

Thalia's mouth tightened. "Listen here, Jackson," she said, voice low and controlled and shaking around the edges. "We may be Demons and not give a shit about anything, but you're our only exception. Of _course_ we care for you." She paused, face twisting as if the words left a bad taste in her mouth. "We just aren't good at showing it. But trust me when I tell you that we want to know what's up with you. We barely even see you anymore. Not only that, but you've refused all of Drew's attempts at getting you in bed. I mean, I don't blame you- she's a skank and doesn't deserve your attention, but it's a little weird. And don't think we didn't overhear what you told her the other day."

Bianca nodded. "I admit, we were a little impressed because _damn-_ -what you told her was down right _mean."_

Percy's chest twisted at the reminder. He shook his head, pain lancing out through his body. "I didn't mean it- I just- I was so awful to her and I regret ever having those vile words leave my mouth-" Percy breathed in slowly, trying to calm himself. "I should not have spoken that way to Drew," he said, voice shaky. "It was wrong. I have to go make things right with her."

"How?" Thalia asked sharply, disdain glittering in her eyes. Her fingernails were digging into her skin when she folded her arms. "By letting her fuck you?"

"What do you want me to do, Thalia?" Percy retorted, breathing suddenly ragged. "Apologize to her? Beg for forgiveness? If you have a better idea, then please, I'm all ears."

Percy winced the second the words left his mouth, and he slumped in his seat. His fingers itched to run them through his hair. "I'm sorry. You guys just caught me off guard and practically beat the crap out of me. I- I wasn't expecting this."

They were silent for a second, when finally, Bianca spoke up. "Listen, Percy," she began, tone firm and unwavering. "We're just looking out for you here. In the sense that if someone's hurting you- we gladly beat the shit out of them too. We know you're hiding something. You've distanced yourself from us more than usual, and well, I don't know. There's something... different about you."

"Really?" Percy's throat felt like sandpaper.

Thalia nodded, expression a mere mask of speculation. "Your eyes... there's this brighter glow in them. Its annoying, but whatever."

Annabeth's laugh echoed in his head then, and his insides felt like they were melting at the sound of it. His body tightened. "You guys-" he choked out, breaking off, chest rising and falling with every breath. "I want to tell you, it's just- I _can't."_

"Who's stopping you?" Thalia questioned, voice like ice.

"Myself," Percy said miserably.

"And?" Bianca pressed, eyes sparking impatiently.

Nico simply stood there, watching him, lips pursed and dark eyes revealing nothing.

Percy's gaze swept over them, his cousins, the ones he had given an ounce of his trust to when there was no one else. The Demons he had watched get hurt countless of times and had gazed on with wide eyes as they laughed off their injury with eyes like red lava. His cousins- the ones who always hollered the loudest when he got into a fight with another Demon, always ending with them throwing a shoe at Percy's opponent.

"It's- its hard to explain," Percy said hoarsely, his throat like sandpaper.

Thalia leaned on the table, elbows propped up. "We can stay here all day, Jackson."

"Um?" Nico said, making a face. "Speak for yourself, Pinecone Face. I still got a nap scheduled in two hours."

Bianca wordlessly drove her elbow into his side, instantly contorting his face into a pained grimace.

He still wore a piece of gauze taped onto his ear, still not healed from the incident that had happened in the training room.

"We're waiting," Thalia drawled, clicking her fingernails in an on going rhythm on the table, the sound drilling into Percy's head.

He sucked in a breath, his gaze sweeping to the eyes of his cousins. "Believe me or not," Percy said, voice frail and shaky. "But I'm telling you the truth."

Thalia, Bianca and Nico merely blinked at him.

"I met someone," Percy began, trying to keep his tone calm and collected, going completely against the feel of his heart jack-hammering against his rib cage. "And that someone's a she."

Nico waggled his eyebrows at her. "Is she hot?"

"Nico, you're gay," Bianca said through gritted teeth, hands tightening over her elbows.

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "So that's it? You met a mortal girl and have been sneaking off to bang her every night?"

Bianca looked at him with an air of inquisition. "What's her name?"

Percy swallowed down the butterflies that swarmed up his throat at the mere thought of her. "Annabeth."

Thalia made a face. "Ugh- why such a fancy-schmancy name?"

A smile couldn't help but curl his lips. "Words cannot even begin to describe how beautiful she is, you guys."

Bianca's dark eyes glittered. "Go on."

"I've been meeting her for almost a month now," Percy continued, the words trying to suck themselves back down his throat, but they were out now, with no way back.

He'd tried to look for a path so many times before.

"A _month?"_ Bianca demanded, frowning deeply at him. "Percy, what the fuck? Where?"

Percy breathed in a toxic air that almost made him cough. "There's this place," Percy said, his voice slow and gentle. "Called the Meadow of Reflection. One day, I had felt an almost magnetic pull draw me there, and I was sucked into this place... oh, you guys. It's absolutely beautiful. Even more so than the Cordial Demesne. Sparkles of light dance in the air, the fish that swim in the water have scales that shine like gold- and when I got there, she was there, sitting by a lake, and my whole reality seemed to turn upside down at the sight of her. And when she looked up at me... it was like gazing into the moon all over again, except her moon was full of fire and peril and destruction and-"

Percy sucked in a breath, pulse racing.

His three cousins were staring wide-eyed at him, expressions mystified and openly surprised.

Nico let out a low whistle. "Oh-kay then. So, Perce. Who is this chick? Why is this mortal so... great?"

Percy swallowed thickly. "She's not a mortal."

Bianca, Nico and Thalia stared at him, obviously waiting for him to elaborate.

Percy's chest was twisting and jerking and his breath was coming out in rapid, choked stops, but still, he forced his gaze to remain locked on his cousins'.

"Annabeth's an Angel."

* * *

Percy expected accusations of him lying to them once again. He expected them to begin yelling at him to tell the truth. He waited for the shouts and usual screams and loud demeanor his cousins always carried.

Instead he was met with stricken silence.

Percy's heart pounded quickly in his chest.

Nico's jaw was wide open, eyes alight with shock and disbelief.

Bianca's knuckles were white from where she gripped the edge of the table, jaw set and eyes darting all over his face, glowing with a look of dismay and horror.

But Thalia's expression killed him the most.

Her face was unreadable, eyes still as they kept locked on his, arms still propped on the table.

He wanted them to scream- to yell out _some_ sort of vulgarity, _anything._

For once, he wanted the chaos to come and overwhelm him completely and utterly.

But it wasn't anywhere.

"Percy," Bianca finally spoke, her voice thick and trembling. "You're lying."

He shook his head, pain filling his body as he stared at the lost and dazed expressions on his cousins faces. "No, Bee," he whispered softly. "I'm not."

She was breathing hard, her body shaking. "Percy, you can't- that's _not_ _right-_ what the fuck- do you want to fucking die, Percy?!"

Her voice was broken and shaking with rage, dark eyes a glittering abyss of anger and betrayal.

"Bianca, please, let me explain-"

"Do you have _any_ idea what the _fuck_ you're getting yourself into with this?" She cried, breathing ragged. "You're really going to risk yourself over some _stupid, bull-shitting Angel?"_

Percy clenched his jaw. "Bianca," he said calmly, gaze not straying from hers. "You will not speak of her that way."

She gave a sharp laugh that pierced right down to his core, and Percy's legs trembled. "You're going to start _defending_ her now? An Angel that is just using you and is probably telling the whole Council of shit-eating Angels about you as we speak and is ripping apart everything you're probably feeling for her right now-"

"Bianca." It was Thalia, her eyes still holding an unidentifiable emotion in them as she stared at him. She shook her head wordlessly. "Let him speak."

Bianca's eyes were full of anger and she looked so _hurt_ and Percy felt as if his insides were being ripped open and dropped to the bottom of his stomach.

When she didn't say anything else, Percy took a shaky breath, feeling as if he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life.

Perhaps he had.

But he knew there was no going back now.

Heart in his throat and Annabeth the only thing on his mind, he began to talk.

He told them of his first encounter with her- of the way their eyes had locked and Percy had thought he'd never seen anything more gorgeous, of how then he'd felt like they were the only two beings on their malefic Earth. He told them about how he felt drawn to that place more than anything else and kept going back- that magnetic pull bringing them to one another every time.

Percy told them about when they'd gone venturing into the forest, of their chase to the deer, of falling to the ground on one another and of the iciness that had spread over him at her touch, chilling his bones and drawing a gasp right out of his mouth.

He recounted briefly of their talks, how he felt so at ease and peaceful around her, yet how the waves of the darkness that lurked beneath her soul pierced right through his and lit his body ablaze.

He knew to keep in mind not to go into too much detail of her- he knew the deeper talks they had could only stay between them, and only them- it felt right.

As Percy continued to talk and describe her and how in awe he was of her, it seemed to begin to dawn on his cousins how much he'd truly come to befriend the Angel by the name of Annabeth.

"She's just.." the words lodged in Percy's throat, and he swallowed. His heart was still beating fast. "The darkness that counters my light. Everything feels right with her. I care for her. She's my friend. And I... I hope we can keep that going."

They all remained silent, the quiet that filled their toxic air seeping into Percy's body and threatening to collapse his lungs.

Finally, Nico spoke.

"Well... Damn, Perce," he said, shifting uncomfortably. He shrugged and sighed hopelessly, not meeting Percy's gaze. "I don't know what to tell you, man. Maybe... get at it?"

A smile crested Percy's lips, a small lilt, and he silently sent Nico a _thank you_ look.

His gaze couldn't help but shift to Bianca, who stood with her back rigid and lips pursed. When he met her eyes, he couldn't help the small intake of breath at the sight of her gleaming eyes.

"Are you telling us the truth?" She asked, voice brittle.

Percy nodded slowly. "The truth and only ever that."

She wiped at her face angrily, and made a low growling sound at the back of her throat. "I hate you so fucking much right now, Perseus Jackson," she choked out, flashes of anger in her eyes. She took a shuddering breath, closing her eyes briefly. "But I trust you. If this is what you want to keep doing... I can't stop you."

Percy's pulse staggered, and he breathed in slowly. "I love you, Bee. You know that, right?"

Bianca shot him a look of spite, yet the glittering in her eyes let him know that she was okay.

All that was left was Thalia.

She was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, gaze like ice as she stared at him.

"Thalia," Percy whispered, his voice breaking.

But she only looked at him, and a clock ticked in Percy's head, each tick counting the seconds the silence stretched on to.

The next thing he knew, Thalia was turning sharply on her heel, walking towards the door, and leaving, letting the door shut with a bang that mimicked the sound of Percy's collapsing heart.

* * *

Bianca and Nico stood there, both looking uncomfortable and slightly shocked.

"I didn't think she'd leave like that," Bianca said quietly, glancing at Percy and back towards where Thalia had left.

"She hates me now," Percy whispered, horror filling his senses like a plague.

"Nah," Nico said, waving a hand. "Thalia's just a bitch. She'll come around."

Percy said nothing, trying to feel reassured by Nico's not-so-sensitive attempt to make him feel better, yet a part of him couldn't help but feel that perhaps it wouldn't work that way at all.

"I'm so stupid," he started, voice brittle and body tight as a cord. "What did I do? What have I said? Why couldn't I just not say a single word and-"

"Lied to us?" Bianca finished, venom in her voice. She shook her head. "Percy, that would have been worse, if anything. I know you're thinking about us not caring if you did, but that's not the case. Things are different with you, Perce. It isn't like you to lie. We were expecting only the truth from you. If Thalia wanted it, she got it, whether she liked it or not. I'm not sure I do, but I'mma be a bad bitch and take it, because that's what we do. We take things and the pain that comes with it and smile."

Nico blinked. "That was the gayest shit I've ever heard."

"I will pull your ear off and bend it into a key," Bianca hissed, giving him a fierce punch in the arm.

Their words warbled in Percy's head, his heart still beating fast. Thalia wouldn't come around. She wouldn't talk to him. She'd disown him as her cousin and _never_ speak to him again and-

Bianca and Nico had already begun to leave, clearly not wanting to take part in any emotional or touchy-feely event, and their footsteps brought Percy back to reality.

"Hey, guys?" He shouted, shaking in his chair. "You're forgetting something."

They both looked back, expressions perplexed, and they stared at him for about eight seconds before finally realizing his predicament.

"Oh!" Nico exclaimed, grinning fiendishly and laughing. "Our bad. Whoops."

As Nico undid his bonds, Percy couldn't help but wonder out loud, "Why did you guys go through all this trouble, anyway?"

Nico shrugged. "Going up to you and simply asking you would have been _so boring._ This was a way better plan."

"You guys literally knocked me unconscious and cracked one of my ribs."

Nico grinned. "Exactly! That's what made it _fu_ _n,_ man!"

Percy sighed and dragged a hand over his face. "You sure have a strange definition of the word fun."

Nico simply grinned once again, a devilish light in his eyes, walking back to the exit with his sister.

Percy knew he could have left, but he couldn't help but remained sitting in the chair, hands on his knees, palms sweating and head pounding.

Bianca raised an eyebrow at him. "You coming?"

He swallowed hard, throat like sandpaper. "In a moment," he replied, voice a mere scratch.

Bianca shrugged and closed the door, leaving Percy sitting in the chair with only a light flickering above him, all alone and feeling like the worst thing on earth.

* * *

Percy sank back into his covers, the lamp of his room the only source of light, illuminating the darkness of it like a light at the end of a tunnel.

He lifted up his hands to see them trembling, his throat constricting and saliva thick in his mouth.

"What have I done?" He whispered in horror, the image of Thalia walking out of the room coming back to mind, flooding his body with a sense of terror and incredible sorrow.

He knew this would happen. He knew o _ne_ of them would not approve.

He just didn't think it'd be Thalia.

Thalia- who'd he'd grown up with and loved and seen as a big sister, kissing her cheek or forehead and laughing when she'd growl in disgust and scrunch up her nose. She'd been the one to teach Percy that being good was not acceptable in their world- to hide himself away from others and try to make him understand all she could. She'd been the one to snap at anyone who came near him as a child, leaving them with their arms twisted like pretzels.

Percy had thought she would accept his truth.

And now, laying there in his room with his body shaking and mind foggy with panicked thoughts and fears, he couldn't help but think that telling his cousins the truth was the worst decision he'd ever made in his life.

* * *

Percy didn't go to the Meadow of Reflection for four days.

He knew Annabeth had been going at least twice a day- he could feel it in the tugging and stirring deep in his stomach.

He felt awful, leaving her like that, alone, but he couldn't help but remain down in the Infernal Province- relaying the scene where Thalia had walked out without so much as a word or a look at him.

Sitting in that chair, Percy could _f_ _eel_ her sense of disdain and anger, barreling into him with the force of a punch to the chest.

And going to the Meadow of Reflection didn't seem right after what happened with Thalia.

Even though it seemed to tear him apart, staying away from Annabeth, he stayed down in the Province, trying to figure out how to talk to Thalia.

Sally had given him a questioning look when she noticed Thalia not coming over every morning or afternoon, as she normally did, and when she tried asking Percy, all he could do was give her a smile and a shrug and say, "She's been busy lately,"- all while taking the blow that it came with to the chest.

He knew he couldn't tell Sally about Annabeth and where he was going every day- she'd go mad with worry and distress and would never let him leave the house. Already she kept enough concern over him on her mind, he didn't want to fuel that fire.

It hurt him, but as long as she asked no questions, he wouldn't be lying.

He'd just be keeping a secret.

A very big, dangerous secret.

Now, Percy walked into their training room, having been told by Nico and Bianca where she was.

After only four days of not talking, Percy knew he had to at least try and make some sort of amends with his cousin.

She was currently punching away at a punching bag, sending it swaying back and forth in a rhythmic motion.

When Percy closed the door behind him and walked further into the room, he heard her pause for a second, before sending another flying punch, this one more vicious than the last few.

Percy's pulse was beating underneath his skin, pounding in his head and making it difficult for him to breathe.

For a minute, he just stood there, hands slick with sweat at his sides, throat dry and blood roaring in his ears.

All the words he had rehearsed in his mind over and over again were suddenly lost, buried underneath a panic of thoughts and worries.

He could not find them.

Taking a shuddering breath, the image of Annabeth flashed across his mind- the swirling gray of her eyes, glowing with defiance and anger. He could almost feel her standing right beside him, cool breath fanning his ear as she spoke into it, _Say something, Seaweed Brain. Don't fuck this up._

Goosebumps raised along his arms, and finally being able to speak, he opened his mouth. "Thalia?"

His voice came out in a croak, soft and keeping it as tender as possible. Demons didn't _do_ tender, but that was what his cousins got from him when they spent time with him. Tenderness and kindness.

Thalia did not stop- she kept punching away, and he saw the sheen layer of sweat gleaming on her pale skin, making it shine.

"Thalia, please," Percy said, his voice thick and shaky. "We need to talk. I need to talk. Whether or you reply, it's okay. All I need is to have you at least hear me out."

Thalia did not waver, every punch seeming like it was being directed at him.

Right now, he sure felt like the target.

Percy clenched his hands at his sides. "When we were little, I remember asking you question after question and listening to you talk about your mother you had no one else. You had told me, "we can talk to one another. We have to promise to always, _always_ listen when one of us has something, anything, to ask or say.' And we promised." Percy swallowed. "Well, I want to talk now."

Thalia immediately responded. Her fists froze mid-air, her body stiffening. The muscles in her back and arms were tense, and right when Percy thought she'd brush it off, she swiftly turned around, electric blue eyes instantly locking with his. She raised her chin a bit. "Fine," she said stiffly, rolling her eyes and taking off the slim boxing gloves. "Talk."

Percy opened his mouth to reply, but they lodged in his throat. What was he supposed to say? What words had he rehearsed so many times he lost count? Would he just end up pissing her off more?

"Let me ask you a question first," Percy forced out, licking his dry lips. Thalia's piercing gaze shifted to him. "Why did you leave?"

Thalia averted her eyes, walking over to one of the benches and uncapping her water bottle, taking a long drink. Knowing Thalia, it would either most definitely be water, or plain old vodka.

She sat down hanging her head staring at the floor.

"Saying that the girl you've been seeing was actually an Angel was the last thing I expected from you," Thalia said, her voice tight. She gave a sharp laugh. "Who am I kidding- it didn't even surprise me."

"Thalia, I-"

She held up a hand, silencing him. "Let me finish." She took a breath. "Percy- once we started noticing how you kept slipping out to go hell-knows-where and pushing Drew away so much, we were pissed. We knew you were hiding something. So we started of thinking up ways to get you alone to answer our questions, then Nico and Bianca came up with their stupid idea, and I agreed."

"You guys literally almost killed me."

Thalia's gaze slid to his. "Right but-" her voice turned thick, and she paused. "When you said she was an _Angel_ \- Percy, what are you _thinking?"_

Percy felt his bones begin to rattle along with his breath, and he managed to walk over to the bench and sit down beside Thalia. He placed his hands over his knees. "That's just it, Thalia. I'm not."

Thalia was quiet for a moment, and when she spoke, her voice was shockingly brittle. "I left because I was angry. I was furious and disappointed in you. And... scared. I fucking hate it. I couldn't bear to even look at you without seeing the Convocation find out and tear your wings off without a second thought. I saw that Angel going to the Council and exposing you. I couldn't-"

Her voice caught, and his own breath did the same.

He leaned his head to his cousin's and placed it on her shoulder, trying to even his breathing.

"She's different, Thalia," Percy whispered, his heart lurching. "She sees the world differently than I do. But in a strange way, I'm drawn to her. It's terrifying and surreal, but I feel myself slowly becoming addicted to that feeling. When I'm around her, I can't breathe. My insides freeze and my throat clogs up and all I can do is stare at her. There are millions of stars above us when we talk, but I am staring at her." He lifted his head and looked at Thalia, who's eyes were glued to the floor. "And I trust her. I can talk to her. She understands. I see the things in her eyes that no one else can. I know she will never tell the Council of me. Just like I would never tell the Convocation."

Thalia lifted her head up, eyes cutting into his, her lips pressed in a tight line. "What exactly is it about her that makes you trust her so much?"

Percy's pulse pumped, and he swallowed thickly. "She has a little madness about her. But I don't care. Around her, I feel like I'm flying, when all she wants to do is fall and succumb to the darkness that lurks in her. When I first laid eyes on her and our gazes locked, I should've felt revolted. I should've ran and never returned. But somewhere in between the period of our staring, our heads seemed to have lost direction, and instead of them colliding, our hearts did." Percy sucked in a breath. "She makes me feel so at ease. So happy. I've never gotten to feel those emotions so greatly before, but she draws it out of me and heightens it and I never want to let go of those feelings. She's become my friend now."

Thalia huffed out a dry laugh. "A dark Angel. I never saw that coming."

"Me neither," Percy whispered. "Trust me."

Thalia's eyes glinted. "Who is she, anyway? Annabeth what?"

Percy scratched the back of his neck. "Chase," he replied quietly, holding her gaze sheepishly. "Annabeth Chase."

"Chase." Thalia's lips formed the name, and then her eyes snapped wide open and she gave him a disbelieving look. "As in- _Athena Chase's daughter?"_

Percy gave a nervous smile and nodded.

"Percy!" Thalia growled, smacking his arm roughly. "What the _fuck,_ you animal!"

"What?" He said, not helping the laugh that escaped his lips.

She gave him another punch. "I cannot b _elieve-_ Perseus Jackson I'm going to kill you."

"Please don't," he groaned. "Have you no mercy on me?"

Thalia's lips formed a razor sharp grin. "Never." The smile faded, the fire in her eyes quieting, and she sighed. "Have you gone back?"

Percy swallowed and shook his head.

Thalia continued to stare at him, gaze shockingly thoughtful. "I don't trust her," she muttered. "But I trust you. You're like my little brother, Percy." Her voice caught, and Percy felt his heart twist.

"I know," he said quietly, leaning to press his lips against her forehead. "You don't have to say anything else."

She made a growling sound at the back of her throat, eyes flashing red, and she shoved him. "All right, enough of that. _Ugh."_ Her eyes glittered and she nodded towards the door. "Go. Go to her."

Percy's lips formed a smile and he pulled her in for a hug, his head close to hers. "I love you, Thals. You know that?"

"Yeah, yeah," Thalia grumbled, pushing him away once more. Her lips twitched with a devil smile. "Now piss off. I don't wanna see your ugly ass anymore. It makes me sick."

She made a face, and Percy's chest was bubbling and his heart was bursting, and he laughed, standing up and practically running to the exit- wanting, y _earning_ to see her again.

To gaze into those beautiful, perilous gray eyes.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS!**

 **I meant to have this chapter finished yesterday, but I was literally writing at 1 AM and started hearing shit and I was tired so I was like, "i dont wanna die- ill upload asap tomorrow"**

 **AND I DID :D**

 **So, no Percabeth in this chapter- Im sorry )): but I loved this! More bonding with him and his cousins, and I was laughing my arse off writing their little "interrogation" scene. God, I love Nico so much.**

 **And the secret is out! Can you guys believe it? Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Compliments..?**

 **I take those too :DD**

 **This chapter is unedited, so Im sorry for the crap load of mistakes in this, but I will edit it as soon as I can, and I will be responding to last chapter's reviews, so wait for that to come ((:**

 **ILY ALL SO MUCH AND TAKE CARE!**

 **~Kat xxx**

 **(Disclaimer: i do not own PJO nor the quote used above)**

 **(P.S SHANE DAWSON HAD ME SHOOK AND I CANT BREATHE AND I LOVE HIM SO MUCH AND HE'S QUEEN)**


	21. Searching Alone and With You

**Annabeth**

 _"I hope one day you realize how you were never alone. Because you were here once and I've always been with you, even when you were out searching for yourself"_

* * *

Annabeth was not happy.

Her week so far had been absolute hell. First, she'd been forced to babysit the twins at home, having to bear with the two of them asking her questions about her wings, and Bobby even popping out a question on how babies were born.

Annabeth had almost let the explanation slip out for the fun of it.

But no, she'd clamped her mouth shut and told Bobby to ask their mother instead.

Because she was a good Angel.

Then, Silena had dragged her to go looking for her bridesmaids dresses but then w _hen the fuck had she said she was going to have bridesmaids?_

Whatever.

In the end, they'd picked out simple ivory colored dresses with a haltered, laced neckline that exposed the shoulders. The dresses were made of soft silk and sank to the floor smoothly.

From the looks of it, Silena had already signed herself up as a bridesmaid.

To make things worse for Annabeth, Percy hadn't been showing up to the Meadow of Reflection for the past four days, making an inexplicable panic and concern and anger wash over Annabeth when she thought about it. Not only that, but the thought of him not going was constantly flooding through her mind, overtaking any other concern and making her pile of worries and things that pissed her off rise higher and higher, until Chiron had even called her name at least five times during class to get her attention.

She'd practically run out the door to avoid being interrogated by him.

And now, here she was, having lunch at a quaint, elegant café with Luke Castellan.

Her days just kept getting better and better.

"Annabeth, darling?" Luke said, ripping her out of her internal monologue. His blue eyes were piqued with questioning.

She cleared her throat, uncurling her hands from their closed fists. "Yes?"

He gave her a careful, curious look. "What's on your mind, my dear? I've been trying to get your attention for the past minute."

She attempted a sheepish look, smiling coyly. "My apologies, Luke. It's just being around you makes me... lose my train of thought."

Annabeth internally cringed and almost laughed out loud at the way Luke's eyes sparkled at her words.

"My, my," he said in a velvety voice that spiked Annabeth's nerves on the edge. "It appears to me that I've quite accomplished my task."

"And what is that?" Annabeth asked, trying to make her voice sound as intrigued as she wished she felt, picking up her cup of tea and sipping lightly.

"Why, of making you fall so in love with me, of course."

Annabeth rolled her eyes from behind the cup, trying not to grip it too hard in fear of breaking it.

"So how have you been?" Annabeth questioned smoothly, desperately trying to shift the subject onto something else. "It's been quite a while since we've been around each other."

"Unfortunately," Luke said, sighing as the corners of his lips turned downwards. Annabeth rolled her eyes internally. "But I've been doing fairly well. So far the Demons haven't tried another attempt to enter the Land, which seems a bit strange to me."

A troubled look crossed his face, irises darkening, and Annabeth clawed onto some words and pushed them out.

"Well, have you heard from the Council?"

 _Stupid._

Luke drank from his glass of sparkling water. "My Father said that there'd be a meeting in about two weeks. Monthly meeting to address some certain topics."

Annabeth clicked her fingernails softly on the glass of her teacup. "Regarding?"

"I'm not sure yet," Luke said, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. His eyes suddenly warmed, and he reached across the table to take Annabeth's hand. "And you, my dear? How have you been?"

She swallowed discreetly. "I've been doing well."

That was a complete lie, and if Luke had the decency to stop thinking about himself and their marriage, Annabeth was sure he would've caught on to the slight waver in her voice.

Aside from her crappy week, part of her anguish and irritation was directed at Percy. Why hadn't he been going to the Meadow? Had he finally become fed up with her? Did he just use her for his own strange needs and decided not to see her anymore? A knot formed in her stomach, clenching all her organs tight.

Had she scared him off with that kiss on the cheek?

 _You idiot,_ she cursed herself internally, pushing down the bile rising in her throat. _He knows Angels and Demons can't be together- and you know that, so why-oh-why did you do that, you dumbass?_

Annabeth ferociously shoved those thoughts aside. _Whatever,_ she thought with a tremendous and surprising hit to the chest, her insides twisting like a knife had been plunged into them and the person was slowly turning it. Annabeth swallowed once more. It'd be better for her, anyway. No more risks of being around a _Demon._

She just wasn't sure all of her agreed with that fully and completely.

Suddenly, a waitress approached their table, or rather, fluttered over to their table, carrying a piece of paper and a pencil. She offered them a rosy-cheeked smile. "Are you ready to order?"

After giving her their orders, Luke faced Annabeth, and her pulse staggered uncomfortably as he reached a hand across the table and grabbed onto hers, lacing their fingers together.

"It's not that far away, you know," Luke whispered, yet Annabeth didn't see why, since he'd reserved them a private table out on the balcony, from which she could see a courtyard that Angels milled around in, talking and laughing and smiling.

"What are you talking about, Luke?" Annabeth asked, even when she knew _exactly_ what he was talking about, making her nerves spark with the familiar tinge of vexation.

"Our wedding, darling," he said, eyes shifting across her face and thumb stroking the back of her hand. The gesture was supposed to be romantic, but all Annabeth felt from it was the urge to pry her hand away with a vicious pull.

But she didn't.

She sat there and smiled.

"Oh yes," she said through clenched teeth, voice like honey. "How could I forget?"

Luke's eyes were like lasers, focusing on their target. "Have you gotten your dress yet?"

Annabeth felt a muscle twitch in her cheek. "I have. Silena helped."

"I see," Luke murmured. "And the bridesmaid dresses?"

"I just picked those out," Annabeth said, hoping her voice didn't sound as tight as she felt. "Now all we need is for the bridesmaids themselves to get them fitted."

Right then, much to her relief, the waitress returned, carrying a tray with what they had ordered, and just as she started to set their plates down, Annabeth felt it.

A strong stirring in her stomach, an invisible string pulling at her insides, and that rushing wave of heat that left her feeling lightheaded.

It was as if her breath had been stolen from her lungs.

 _Percy,_ she instantly thought, heart beginning to slam against her rib cage. _It's Percy._

"Annabeth?" Luke said, expression puzzled and full of inquiry. "What did you say?"

Annabeth didn't even register that she'd spoken aloud because she was standing up from her chair so abruptly she almost knocked it over and suddenly her thoughts were running wild and her heart was beating fast because _Percy's in the Meadow._

"I have to go," she choked out, gripping the table fast and refraining from practically shoving everyone out of the way to just _leave_ and go to the Meadow of Reflection where _Percy was._

Luke started to stand, eyes troubled and confusion flashing over his face. "Annabeth, what-"

Annabeth swallowed hard, pulse jumping underneath her skin. "I'll see you later, Luke."

Without giving him a chance to reply, Annabeth spread her wings open and shot into the sky.

* * *

Annabeth's heart felt like it would come flying out of her chest.

She pushed through the forest, running as best as she could in heels, ignoring the way her feet twisted uncomfortably as she stepped on twigs and rocks because all she knew she had to do was _get to him._

The churning deep in her stomach was getting stronger, and that magnetic pull in the air was creating an electric feel around Annabeth and she ran as fast as she could, letting her senses guide her.

 _Faster,_ she thought almost maniacally. _Before he leaves again._

There was no use trying to fly- she'd be running into branches every second and would take much longer.

So she ran.

Finally, the patch of intertwining trees showed up ahead, and Annabeth's heart leaped in her throat and she threw herself forward and into the clearing, and there was a flash of light and once she opened her eyes, she found herself staring into the Meadow.

Her eyes scanned the field, and then her gaze locked on a familiar dark frame, standing with his back to her, hands at his sides, head tipoed back as he almost seemed to soak in the sun's rays.

Annabeth's pulse stuttered at the sight of him.

 _It's him. It's Percy._

As if sending her presence, she watched as he straightened and slowly turned around, and then his eyes were locking on Annabeth's and it was like they were the only two beings on Earth..

She saw his lips form her name, and suddenly she was flying to him, landing on the ground and stomping over to him.

"Percy," she whispered, voice irate and tense as wire. She gave him a hard shove on the chest, and he stumbled back slightly, eyes wide and lips parted. "Percy, what the _fuck."_

Her heart was rattling in her chest, and she didn't realize she was crying until she felt something tickle her cheek, and she fiercely brought up a hand to wipe the tear away.

"Why?" She whispered, clenching her jaw tight as her hands trembled at her sides, and a part of her thought she was overreacting and that all of that wasn't necessary but she couldn't stop. Her voice rose. "Why didn't you come? Percy Jackson, you pissed me off so much because whenever I'd come you weren't hear and you wouldn't show up and I thought I had scared you off or- or something happened to you and just _fuck you_ because I needed someone to talk to and you weren't here and-"

She was cut off when she was being swept up into the air and the scent of an ocean breeze wafted over her and an aura of calm surrounded her and gripped her tight.

Percy pressed his head close to hers, and she could feel his heartbeat through her fingertips. "I'm sorry, Annabeth," he murmured, stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry. I missed you, Wise Girl."

Annabeth took a shuddering breath, body relaxing into his embrace as a fire ignited itself at the bottom of her stomach, lacing through her veins and spreading over her beating heart.

"Are you all right, though?" Percy asked, pulling back and caressing her head between both hands, eyes burning into hers.

Annabeth swallowed thickly. "I'm fine."

Percy's thumb stroked her cheekbone and his eyes were aglow with sorrow and longing. "I'm sorry," he said once again. "I hadn't meant for me not to come for the past week."

"A little heads up would've been nice," Annabeth retorted, but she was so relieved that she couldn't put the enough amount of venom in her voice.

Percy's lip tilted upwards. "Tell you what," he said quietly. "I'll make it up to you."

Annabeth raised her chin, cocking a slight eyebrow. "And just how exactly are you going to do that? I'm not exactly the easiest person to please I hope you know."

His warm smile sent a shock of fire racing through her, and her heart clenched- even in such a short period of time apart, she hadn't realized how much it had hurt her to be away from him and not seeing his smile. It was an ache strong enough to make her whole body run with a cold terror that left goosebumps on her skin.

"I'll try hard," Percy said softly, eyes filled with tenderness. "I promise."

Annabeth took a breath, peering up at him. "Percy," she started, taking a step back. Being so close to him was making her feel a lightness she shouldn't, and the air itself seemed to be suffocating her. "What _happened?"_

Percy stilled, eyes unreadable, and he sighed, spreading his wings and pausing to absorb them into his body before sitting on the grass.

Annabeth joined him, snapping her wings into her body and sitting across from him, tucking her legs underneath her.

She didn't like the expression on his face.

"I'm such an idiot, Annabeth," he murmured, rubbing his face with a hand hopelessly. "I really am."

Annabeth stared at him, feeling her nerves tense. "Percy," she said, an undercurrent of distress in her voice.

Percy pursed his lips before blowing out another shuddering breath. "Okay, so this all happened because after the last time we were here and you left, I did too. As I was walking back home through Iniquity, I was... attacked."

Annabeth drew in a sharp breath. _"What?"_

Percy winced. "They knocked me out with chloroform. When I woke up, I was tied down to a chair and it was pitch dark. Then my attackers came out and showed themselves to me."

Annabeth's chest was rising with alarm and anger. "Who were they?"

Percy smiled a little, but the pain and regret on his face overthrew the gesture. "My cousins."

Annabeth swallowed. "And then?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "They did their own attempt of an interrogation on me. Nico seemed to have unofficially claimed himself to be the bad cop while Bianca and Thalia stood there watching me. If anything, their stares were scarier than Nico's attempts to scare the truth out of me."

"What do you mean, the truth?" Annabeth demanded, thoughts and questions flying through her head. "Percy?"

"They said they followed me out of the woods and followed me to Iniquity, where they attacked me. They said," he licked his lips. "They said they've been noticing how I've been acting off lately and sneaking off somewhere almost every night. They wanted to know what was going on."

"What did you tell them?" Annabeth asked, voice a deadly whisper.

She saw him swallow, eyes flickering up to hers, apology and sorrow lighting up his irises. "Everything," he said hoarsely. "I told them the truth."

Annabeth's heart stopped in her chest, breath clogging in her throat. "Wh-what? Percy, you can't be serious. You- no that's not-" Annabeth began to rise to her feet, betrayal and fury exploding inside her. What the _fuck_ was she thinking, trusting him, a Demon? How could she have been so _stupid?_

"Annabeth, wait," Percy choked out, reaching for her, and goddamn her, she _let_ him. She let him draw her into his arms without hesitation, his warmth wrapping around her like a blanket. No, she should pull away, she _needs to._

But she didn't.

She looked up at him, breath caught in her throat, and he gently stroked the side of her face, that fire whirling inside of her searing and scorching.

"You don't need to worry, my Angel," he murmured tenderly, and Annabeth's chest compressed almost agonizingly. "I talked to them. They will not tell a soul. I promise you."

"How are you so sure?" Annabeth snapped, voice harsh and ragged. "How do you know they're not going to the Convocation now to tell them about us? About _you?_ You can't possibly-"

Annabeth broke off, biting her lip hard and looking away. She was angry and beyond pissed.

And she was scared too.

"I trust them, Annabeth," Percy whispered, grabbing her chin between calloused fingers and tilting her head up to meet his gentle gaze. "The same way I trust and know you will not go to the Council to tell them about me."

"The only difference is that they are loyal to the Convocation," Annabeth said, fingernails digging into his arm. He didn't seem to notice, and the only sign that he reacted to it was the way his pupils dilated. "Whereas I don't trust the Council."

"Annabeth," Percy said quietly, breath fanning her face. "Please. Take my word for it. They won't tell anyone." He paused, gaze softly intense on hers. "Do you trust me?"

Annabeth swallowed, straining for an answer, trying to make it seem like she was thinking about it, even when her insides, her mind, her _heart w_ as screaming " _Yes."_

"I do," she choked out, hands gripping him fast. "I trust you, Percy."

"I trust you too," he replied, voice thoughtful and wondrous, as if he couldn't believe her reply. He slid his hands up to grip hers, eyes glinting. "And if you trust me, Annabeth, please know that I love my cousins, they're my family, and it felt awful to have to lie to them. I'm sure you know that of me by now."

Annabeth could only nod.

"They won't tell anyone," Percy whispered, looking pained. "Please don't hate me. Please don't be mad. That would absolutely destroy me."

 _Destroy._ The word echoed through her head, reaching down to her heart and squeezing it hard. Annabeth shook her head. "I'm mad," she admitted, clenching her jaw. She sighed. "But I believe you. Just.. if anything happens, Percy, whether it involves your cousins having a slip up or anything of the sort, know that I will find them and hurt them. Mark my word."

Percy winced, but he nodded, giving her hands a light squeeze. "That's all right. But I know that will not be happening. Mark _my_ words."

Annabeth shook her head, a rueful smile tugging at her lips. "Percy Jackson- it's not wise to say that phrase in front of me."

Percy flashed a lopsided smile. "And why's that?"

She tipped her chin up, leaning close to whisper in his ear. "Because I've already got that whole sentence of yours printed neatly across my head, front and center."

When she pulled back, she cracked a grin at his lost expression, a heat rising under her skin and raising the hairs on her arms.

"You know," Percy said softly, eyes shining. "In another lifetime, you and Thalia would've made best friends."

Annabeth felt a pang in her chest. "Perhaps. But that lifetime doesn't seem likes it going to be meeting us anytime soon."

Percy sighed, sitting back down on the floor. "Unfortunately. But anyway," he shook his head, dark hair falling into his eyes. He smiled up at her and patted the space next to him. "How was your day, Wise Girl?"

She groaned, sitting across from him once again and digging her fingernails into her scalp. "Fucking awful."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "And why's that?"

Annabeth rolled her tongue across her teeth, glaring at the grass. "I went to have lunch at a café with Luke."

Percy was quiet for a moment, and Annabeth looked up to see him staring at her, his gaze soft. "Why do you hate spending time with him so much, Annabeth?"

Annabeth's jaw tightened, and she swallowed thickly, breathing shallow. "Once upon a time, Luke was my best friend," she whispered. "And now everything's changed. I use to be able to confide in him and actually be as close to a normal Angel as possible, but once he got the position as head of the Guard, all of that changed. He distanced himself, focusing on the job and only his job. He left Piper and I, and once he came back, the first thing he did was proclaim his love for me and propose." Annabeth closed her eyes. "That's not the affection I wanted from him."

"Do you... believe that he really loves you?" Percy asked, his voice sounding dry.

"That's the thing," Annabeth said quietly. "He actually, truly does. I would have been better off with him pretending to love me, but that's not the case. Not only that, but things are all about _him_ now. He changed. He used to be humble- well no, not really, but he didn't show off as much as he does now. He wears me draped around his arm like a prize. A prize that cannot have her own opinion. A prize that cannot speak out loud and try to put a word in to how things should go. No. I nod like an idiot at whatever he says and pretend to be devastatingly in love with him, when all I want to do is punch the cocky grin off his face and put some sense in to him." Annabeth sighed, rolling her eyes and ignoring the pain in her gut that was hitting her like a blow to the stomach. "He's high in status right now, and his head is lost up there in the clouds of superiority too. Maybe he doesn't even love me as he claims to. Some part of me thinks all that fame and glory he owns in the Divine Land is forcing him to think he's in love with me and act the part. I'm just.. not sure at this point."

"And to complete the part of being the greatest being in the Divine Land, he has to own the most beautiful Angel there, too," Percy whispered, and the words caused a jolt to go through Annabeth, and when she looked up, her gaze automatically locked with his, like a moth drawn to a flame.

Those ocean eyes.

"I wouldn't word it like that," Annabeth said, voice like gravel. "But you're right. Something like that."

"Do you love him as you used to before?" Percy asked softly.

Annabeth shook her head, hands gripping the edge of her ivory, flower-laced dress. "I loved the old Luke," she replied, voice like broken glass. "The one I could laugh with and have races with. Not this one." When Percy didn't reply, she continued on. "When Luke left to study for his position in the Guard, he went to the Angel Realm that's located in the Los Angeles area. I was thirteen then. That was three years after my Mother had died. He left Piper and I, and it was around that time when my world had began to turn dark. I'd tried to fight it off, but the more I did, the more tired I got. Without Athena, I had no one to talk to. No one to confide in. Piper wouldn't have understood. My Father practically had begun to live in his office. Luke was gone. I hadn't met Chiron. I had no one but the devils in my head and heart. That was something no thirteen year old girl should have gone through."

"No ten year old should have to face her Mother dying either," Percy said tenderly. He reached out and grabbed her hand, gripping it with just enough force to cool her nerves. His eyes glinted with understanding and a strong look of almost pride. "But you're strong, Annabeth. I've come to learn that much about you. Trying to contain that chaos in you will just be succumbing to following the Law of the Angels you call your kin. Taming the chaos in you is like throwing someone into a fire and telling them to feel no pain. It's not possible."

"I know that, Percy," Annabeth cried, biting her lip hard. "But it's so hard without having my Mother here to help me. I was so lost. I still am. I'm out here trying to figure all of this out but I can't. It's like walking through a field, searching for any sort of sign to _tell me,_ but the field is endless. Everything looks the exact same."

"Your mother may be gone, Annabeth," Percy said, voice low and barely audible, yet holding a firm undertone beneath. "But know that I am here for you. You're not on your own. I will help you search for yourself- as long as might take. I will not leave you. Never.

Annabeth's heartbeat staggered, and she swallowed a breath, reaching to grab Percy's hand in her own. "And I want you to know that the same thing comes from me," she said, voice like fire, burning and full of uncontained heat. She looked right into his eyes, watching them swirl with hope and a bright relief. "I will be there for whatever you need. Because I trust you. And because you're my friend and I hope you know that you were never alone." She touched a hand to his , ever so gently. When she spoke, it was a whisper. "Because somehow, I know I've always been there, helping you search."

* * *

Annabeth went home about an hour later, knowing that her father was expecting her home soon from her date with Luke.

That hour had been full of light chatter, staring up at the sky soundlessly- well, until Percy wanted to play a stupid game over who could spot the most figures formed in the clouds.

And as much as she hated to admit it, she enjoyed it. A lot.

Especially when Percy had almost busted a limb when he'd shot up from the ground and shouted out how one cloud was formed like a stack of pancakes.

"I think not, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth had protested, rising up as well and frowning up at the cloud. "That's clearly shaped like a stack of _plates."_

"Wise Girl, don't even start with me."

They'd argued about it long after the cloud had disappeared from the sky.

Now, as she walked into her house and tried hard to wipe the dangerous smile on her face and calm the flames licking at her insides, she let out a quiet laugh.

"Annabeth?" Frederick appeared at the top of the stairs, and his eyebrows rose as he studied her flushed cheeks. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Annabeth nodded despite herself, lips twitching dangerously. "I did, Father."

Frederick smiled pleasantly and he hummed. "Good, good. Luke is a very entertaining man."

Annabeth grit her teeth, almost laughing out loud. She nodded vigorously. "Oh yes, indeed. I had the greatest time with him this afternoon."

Frederick studied her a bit more before he smiled, looking greatly pleased. _Of course he does,_ Annabeth thought with an internal eye roll. _He thinks his pride and joy just made his daughter's day._

"Oh, Annabeth, make sure to get ready and dressed for this evening," Frederick informed, scrubbing the top of his hair.

Annabeth froze. "What's this evening?"

Frederick raised an eyebrow. "My, has Luke caused you to forget the most important things? We have a scheduled dinner with the Council members this evening."

 _Fuck,_ Annabeth thought, wincing. "Of course! Ah, yes Father, I'll make sure to be prepared."

Frederick nodded, satisfied, and just as he was about to turn and leave, he frowned at her. "Annabeth," he started, looking puzzled and squinting at her. "Is- is that _grass_ in your hair?"

 _Double fuck._

She hastily brought up a hand ti ruffle out her hair, and sure enough, a soft blade of grass fell out. _Perfect._

Annabeth cleared her throat, attempting a shy look and lacing her fingers together. "Ah, yes. Luke walked me home through one of those lovely paths. A leaf must've fallen in my hair."

She inwardly cringed at her lame excuse, pinching herself, knowing she could've done _much_ better.

Whatever.

Frederick frowned and scratched the top of his head, finally shaking his head. "Yes, well, get ready. But before you do, make sure you finish your school work."

"Mhm." Annabeth gave him a tight-lipped smile.

And with that, her father nodded and left.

* * *

"What's up, buttercup?"

"Please don't call me that," Annabeth sighed, slipping off her shoes as she entered her room, unsurprised at finding Piper lying down on her bed, playing with her fingers in the air.

Piper sat up, frowning. "Why not?"

Annabeth closed the doors, flinging her heels off to the side. She rolled her eyes. "It's... gross."

"Ah, yes," Piper said, pressing a finger to her throat and clearing her throat dramatically. "Hello, Miss Doom-and-Gloom."

Annabeth flashed Piper a feral grin. "Better."

Piper smiled, flopping back on to the bed as Annabeth went over to her plush white ottoman and sat down heavily, sighing.

"So," Piper said lightly, and just from her tone, Annabeth knew what she was about to say. "How was your-"

"Awful, Piper," Annabeth muttered, reaching up to unpin her hair from its elegant bun, feeling it cascade down her back. "He wouldn't shut up about our future together. _Oh, Annabeth, we'll be so perfect together. Everyone will bow at our feet. Oh, darling, have you gotten this done? Dearest, did you buy this? Oh, and what about this?"_

Annabeth mimicked his voice- she'd always been good at that, and Piper giggled. "Stop," she said. "He doesn't talk like that. It's _more like this."_

Annabeth, despite herself, laughed at Piper's spot-on impression. "Piper," she chastised mockingly. "It's rude to make fun of other's voices."

Piper groaned, flinging her arms to the sides. "Whatever dark voo-doo magic you're using on me, please stop," she said. Annabeth could almost see the frown on her face. "It worsens every coming day. Just this morning I almost snapped at Silena and told her to shut up!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, a smile dancing on her lips. "I don't blame you. Does her mouth have an off-switch?"

"Trust me," Piper sighed. "I've looked and searched everywhere, but I've never been able to find it."

Annabeth laughed. "Piper- stop. You're supposed to be the nice one."

" _You_ stop!" Piper cried indignantly, shooting up from the bed and shooting a look at Annabeth. "Your negativity and rudeness is impossible to escape from. Next thing you know, _I'm_ going to be the one grabbing whatever item is in reach and flinging it at a wall!"

Annabeth grinned slowly.

"No," Piper said, narrowing her eyes. "Don't grin at me like that. When you do I have literal chills that run down my spine." She shook her head. "With that grin, you could give all the Demons combined a run for their money."

Annabeth chuckled. "Imagine."

"Dear Angels, no," Piper protested, kaleidoscope eyes widening, wings shuddering behind her. "Please don't put that image in my head."

"Too late," Annabeth said, slapping her hands to her knees and standing up, padding over to her balcony window and staring at the slowly setting sun in the distance. The towers of _adamas_ were glittering like sparks of light. Annabeth scowled. "It's almost evening, isn't it?"

Piper hummed. "I think so. Why?"

Annabeth raked a hand through her hair in mild frustration. "Because we have that dinner with the Council, remember?"

Piper's eyes widened. "Oh _no!_ I forgot completely," she groaned, flopping back against the bed.

"I bet the others forgot too," Annabeth grumbled, shutting her window curtains and walking back over to Piper to sit beside her.

Piper sat up, rubbing here forehead and sighing. "I should get home. My Mother will chew me out if she finds me un-glitzed and not at my full sparkle."

"Sucks to be you," Annabeth said, and smirked at the look Piper shot her. "Now shoo. I have to get ready too, and I know how much you drag ass to get ready."

Piper let out a whine/groan, lifting herself off the bed and walking over to the window, sighing dramatically. "Farewell, my friend."

"Piper, just leave."

Piper laughed and opened up the window before spreading her wings and flying outside.

* * *

An hour later, Annabeth stood sitting in front of her vanity table, staring at herself.

She'd changed into a long, pearl white dress that had a slit run up to just above mid-thigh, a sweetheart neckline hugging her chest as a long silver necklace decorated her neck. She'd put on matching earrings along with dangled bracelets, sweeping her hair up into an elegant bun.

She looked presentable.

She looked like an Angel.

But the second you looked into her eyes and really paid attention to the fire whirling around in them, the image shattered and left you wondering how you could've thought any different before.

"Miss Annabeth?" Sophie called, quietly opening the door and poking her head into the room. "Are you ready? Mr. Chase is calling for you"

Annabeth cleared her throat and smoothed her hands over her dress. "Ah, yes. Tell him I'll be down in five minutes."

* * *

The dinner was to be hosted in Zeus's house- a mansion built in the far outskirts of the Celestial City, looking like a palace itself.

It was tall and had an intimidating sort of beauty, with tan bricks making up most of the building, the roof an elegant blue with tall spires reaching up into the sky. A designed circular garden decorated the front of the entrance, the floor flawless brick. Columns rose up in front of the entrance, lights illuminating the front of the house. Glittering, tall trees made up of crystal leaves stood on each side of the, giving it that angelic-esque look.

The house had been remodeled over the years, passed down to each Council leader of the Grace-Olympus bloodline.

As Annabeth and her father were led to the dining room, she couldn't help but marvel at the designing of the interior of the house, with it's high ceilings and vast variety of different entrances, and she found herself having to pinch her thigh to snap out of her reverie, yet still couldn't help the swell of pride that rose in her chest, knowing perfectly well how the Minerva people had designed the house.

"Here we are," announced the maid that had greeted them in the entrance, smiling sweetly as she gestured to the grand oak doors that led to the dining room.

Beyond the doors, Annabeth could hear the light, polite chatter of greetings and hello's, everyone's voice thick with poisonous honey only Annabeth was aware of.

Annabeth did not want to be there.

She wanted to be in the Meadow with Percy- she even wished to be gazing up at the sky and trying to find shapes in the clouds at that moment, but like with her dreams, reality came rushing in with a force she could not escape.

She never would, it seemed.

"Shall we?" Frederick said, raising a slight eyebrow.

Annabeth swallowed against her dry throat, setting her and steeling her nerves- all while looking calm, collected, and most importantly- like an Angel.

"We shall."

* * *

 **IM NOT DEAD GUYS I SWEAR**

 **Im here! And honestly, Im starting to think Im worst author ever because I cant keep up with even uploading once a week! Im really sorry guys ): I deserve any scolding at all. Grr- I am disappointed in myself now )))):**

 **But anyway- HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! I hope you all enjoyed this day, whether you celebrate or not. And if you dressed up, tell me what you were! I went as Little Red Riding Hood ^-^**

 **There was a guy who went as Bob Ross to school- I was living for it.**

 **Also... Guess who's BIRTHDAY it is tomorrow...**

 **ME! MINE!**

 **Im happy XD**

 **But anywhooo... I really hope you guys liked this chapter! My favorite part was when Annabeth completely ABANDONED Luke and raced for Percy. I literally cheering her on as i was writing XD**

 **I love you all so so much and I apologize for any mistakes- I will return to edit!**

 **Have a wonderful rest of your week!**

 **~Kat xxxxx**


	22. Breaking into Madness

**Annabeth**

 _"love breaks into madness and sometimes i can't control the things you make me feel.  
the thing is, i'm crazy with you and im crazy without you and i  
don't care what happens in-between"_

* * *

The second Annabeth and her father stepped into the spacious living room, she could feel the rest of the guest's eyes lock on her frame, and a swarm of ice cold ants seem to begin to crawl up her skin.

Annabeth's gaze immediately met Piper's, who's eyes brightened and offered her a smile from where she stood talking with Jason and Leo.

She knew Piper enough to know that under other circumstances, she would have jumped up from her seat and called her name and wave her hand like crazy as if Annabeth wasn't already looking _right_ at her- but they were with the Council now. There was no funny business or silly behavior, as they would have called it.

It was all politeness and grace now.

A woman rises from her seat at an ivory couch, excusing herself from a conversation with an equally stunning woman that Annabeth recognized as Aphrodite, Piper's mother. Annabeth's insides flush with irritation and disgust at the sight the first woman as she comes up to greet them.

"Hello, Frederick," she greets, voice like soft feathers, a plastic smile on her glossy lips. She leans over to greet Frederick with air kisses on each side of his face. "It's wonderful to see you." Her eyes slide over to Annabeth's, and she bites back a smirk at the way the woman's smile turns almost sour. "Annabeth."

Annabeth gives her an equally placid smile. "Hera. Always a pleasure."

Hera purred out a hum, and Frederick, oblivious to the display of hidden dispute between the two, merely smiles. He gestured towards the room. "We wouldn't have missed this for anything, and we're grateful for the invitation."

Hera's brown eyes glinted. "You know you are always welcome here, Frederick."

"Yes, thank you," Annabeth said, smiling enough to show teeth that might have resembled a smile.

Frederick cast Annabeth a stern look, and she knew she was crossing a line. Another stupid Law she was set upon following; _Unless spoken directly to by another, do not talk._

"Annabeth, you look... Lovely," Hera acknowledged, giving Annabeth a once-over, her gaze making Annabeth's nerves tighten like wire.

"Why, thank you, Hera. You've gotten yourself pampered and primmed as well, I see," Annabeth said lightly, raising an eyebrow at the woman. A shimmering white dress clung to her body as it spilled elegantly to the floor, the v-neckline of her dress embroidered with a peacock feather design, matching the shimmering blue-green eye shadow she'd brushed on her eyelids. Her brown hair was set in a high ponytail, spilling over her shoulder in curls. Hera was beautiful, but it was the look of superiority and pretentiousness in her eyes that made Annabeth feel revulsion when she looked at her.

Annabeth had never liked Hera. Even as a little girl, she'd cling to her mother's leg and stare at her fiercely whenever she was around.

 _"I don't like her,"_ she'd tell Athena, a frown set upon her features with her arms crossed over her little chest.

Athena merely only ever smiled, brushing a hand across Annabeth's cheek. _"Hera can be cunning, my darling. It runs in her family. It's how she managed to wrap Zeus around her finger so well and hide her pompous and haughty attitude from everyone else in the Divine Land."_ Athena's eyes had glinted with a troubled, bitter look then, a smile that didn't reach her eyes spreading across her face faintly. _"People are like the ocean, Annabeth. Many only see what the light of the sun touches, but what lies in it's depths is what is most important. You cannot know others by their surface. Do you understand me?"_

Annabeth had nodded.

And while Annabeth knew that Hera disliked her, for whatever reason, she had to play nice.

Because Hera would eventually result in being the one to lead the ceremony of her wedding.

The Catullus family bloodline had brought the idea marriage upon the earth, thus earning the family a seat on the Council and branding their wings with their purple color. They had also taught the mortals about motherhood and aided them with that aspect, yet Annabeth found it ironic how Hera had not birthed any children of her own.

 _Looks like not all of us can persist with our roles,_ Annabeth thought in disdain, rolling her eyes internally.

"Please," Hera said, gesturing outwards. "Make yourselves comfortable. Zeus should be down by the time dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Hera," Frederick replied, and Hera only gave them one last pinched smile before prancing away back among the guests.

"Father," Annabeth said. "May I be excused to go speak with my friends?"

Frederick waved a hand. "Yes, yes. Go ahead. Behave yourself."

"Of course," Annabeth said through gritted teeth. Not wasting another second, she stalked across the living room to Jason, Piper and Leo, moving swiftly and quickly as to not have to stop to greet anyone every five seconds.

"Annabeth- you look beautiful!" Piper exclaimed, grasping her friend's arm and smiling brightly.

Annabeth shook her head. "I can't possibly compare to you, Piper."

It was true. A knee-length soft pink cocktail dress hugged Piper's body, the tail fanning out behind her, just kissing the floor. The bodice of the dress was encrusted with sparkling jewels, matching the earrings dangling from Piper's ears as they winked back at her. Her mahogany hair was swept to the side, pinned by a white rhinestone-studded barrette.

"She's right," Jason said, smiling down at Piper and kissing her temple. "You look absolutely gorgeous." Jason paused, then cringed. "Uh- not that you look bad, Annabeth-"

Annabeth waved him off. "It's all right. You're not wrong."

"Um, _hello?"_ Leo drawled, gesturing to himself. "You guys- I look ravishing, don't I? Come on, we're all friends here, just say it."

They all blinked at him, before Jason cracked a smile and planted a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Of course, Leo. You look shockingly pretty this evening. How do you manage?"

"Man, it's tough," Leo said, shaking his head and pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "You know, being gifted with this beauty. Pipes, you sure your mom didn't give me her blessing?"

Piper blew a loose strand of hair from her face. "Oh, I'm sure, Leo."

Leo frowned. "Rude."

Piper laughed. "Kidding. You look very handsome, Repair Boy."

Leo winked at her. "That's what I thought, Beauty Queen."

Annabeth glanced around the room, spotting other Council members lingering around the room, all of them exuding grace and power and beauty. "Where's Barbie Frea-" She bit her tongue viciously, feeling her teeth sink into the flesh and draw ichor as she caught herself from saying _Barbie Freak_. Piper's eyes cut into hers. Annabeth smiled stiffly. "Where's Silena?"

Leo scratched his head. "Probably still in the bathroom with Katie. Said something about touching up her hair."

Annabeth sighed. "Why'd I even ask."

Her friends didn't reply, instead their eyes focusing on something behind Annabeth, and she frowned. "What-"

A pair of arms snaked around her waist, pulling her against a hard chest, and she instantly stiffened, nerves spiking with pique.

A hot breath fanned her ear, rustling her hair. "You look gorgeous," a voice murmured.

Jason, Leo and Piper shifted, glancing at each other and looking rather uncomfortable, and Annabeth felt her insides flush with anger at Luke, who still hadn't loosened his hold on her. She should've known he'd find her soon.

She turned, swiftly extracting herself from his grip, and she mustered up a pinched smile. "Hello, darling."

"Annabeth," Luke muttered quietly, and his eyes glinted with hidden disapproval and something else that raised the hairs on her arms uncomfortably.

Luke raised his gaze to her friends, and he licked his lips, offering a good-natured smile. "Jason, Leo, always a pleasure," he said, reaching out a hand in greeting for both of them. Jason regarded him with neutral blue eyes, yet Annabeth could see the way he locked his jaw and his body language turned stiff. She'd had a suspicion that he wasn't a fan of Luke, and the way he greeted him just confirmed it. Leo, however, shook his hand with an impish grin, brown eyes dancing with their usual mirth. Luke slid his gaze over to Piper, who pursed her lips and nodded. "Luke."

"Piper McLean," Luke said, his smile showing teeth. "I haven't seen you in a while. You look lovely."

"Why, thank you," Piper said, and she curled her lips into her well-known, sweet smile. "As for not seeing each other- you're a busy man now. It's understandable."

Luke chuckled. "Don't think I don't miss running around the Tranquil Quad, however. I quite miss that."

Piper hummed. "My, how the times have changed, haven't they?"

"Indeed," Luke agreed, his arm wrapping around Annabeth's side and pulling her close. "But if you'll excuse us- I have to talk to Annabeth for a moment."

Annabeth's nerves ran cold, and she plastered a smile on her face, locking eyes with Piper for a second, watching her friend's gaze turn sympathetic, and she smiled encouragingly, and just like that, Luke was grasping her hand and whisking her away out to the entrance.

* * *

Once outside, Luke simply grasped her hand in his and said, "Let's take a walk, Annie."

Annabeth cringed at the nickname, head pounding madly, and she felt the incoming pain of a headache, yet she simply nodded her head and let Luke lead her through the path around the house that lead towards the garden.

Being in silence with Luke made her feel antsy and annoyed, the quiet air wrapping around her throat and squeezing until she choked words out to relieve the pressure. "When did you arrive?" She said, relieved when her voice didn't wobble from the strange sense of nervousness bubbling in her stomach. He would bring it up. He'd _ask_ her, and what would she say? That she ran off to meet someone? A _Demon_ at that? A Demon with a name that spread fear through crowds of Angels and Demons included? When in reality, she knew he wouldn't want to harm even the tiniest of flowers.

But everyone else didn't know that.

And Annabeth knew, that she'd keep all those secrets they'd shared to her grave.

It was the knowing of that fact that scared Annabeth more than the thought of death itself.

"Just now," Luke said, voice calm and cool, yet the sound of it did not soothe Annabeth's nerves one bit. She thought of Percy's voice, the gentle and soft tune of it caressing her every time he spoke, like a tender stroke to her face. A rush of heat pooled into the bottom of Annabeth's stomach, and she viciously shoved it away, focusing her attention to what Luke was saying. "I'd greeted my parents, your father and Hera first and then gone straight to you. After all, you're my number one priority now, Annabeth."

"How sweet," Annabeth murmured, rolling her eyes. _Bullshit._

Luke whirled around to face her then, eyes inquisitive and narrowed, and Annabeth became acutely aware of the darkness outside, although comforting, they were alone, standing in the gardens then, the disgustingly sweet aroma of the flowers blowing through the warm air.

"Why did you leave, Annabeth?" He questioned, gripping both her wrists, his grip like steel. "Where did you go? You left without another word. Who were you in a hurry to see?"

"Luke, you're hurting me-" Annabeth started, and although it was a complete lie, she wanted nothing more than to get the _fuck_ away from him.

Instead of releasing her, Luke drew her close, drawing her wrists to his chest and staring down at her, gaze unwavering and eyes roaming over her face. "Answer me, Annabeth. Who did you go see? Where did you run off to?"

Annabeth met his gaze fiercely with her own, trying to control the rage trembling through her body and keeping a relaxed expression. "Luke- let me go, and I will answer your questions."

Luke searched her face, his eyes abnormally dark before letting her go and slowly taking a step back, inhaling slowly. "My apologies, Annabeth," he said, his voice now a mask of sincerity and calmness. Annabeth felt her pulse pounding, her head beating and heart racing.

She swallowed, yet felt a strange sensation of wariness rise up inside her. "It's all right."

"Now please, answer me," Luke said, eyes clearing up and irises returning to their normal light. "Where did you go?"

Annabeth unclenched her hands, meeting his leveled gaze. "If you'd like to know- I went off to see to some of our wedding preparations. Since you'd reminded me, I had forgotten how I'd had a scheduled fitting with my dress. That was all."

Luke visibly relaxed, the tension in his body releasing itself as he blew out a breath, and he walked closer to her, taking her hands gently in his, the contrast to how he'd held her just seconds ago like a slap to the face.

Luke pressed his forehead to hers. "You know I love you, right?" He murmured, brushing his lips against her skin. "I could not bear to let anything happen to you."

"I know," Annabeth said, trying to loosen her muscles and relax, but the new sense of unease and tension that wired through her body and coiled around her wings was still there.

"Let's go back," Luke said quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "They must be waiting."

* * *

"Annabeth," Piper hissed once she sat down beside her. Piper's expression was neutral, yet her eyes held a look of inquisition and concern. "What happened?"

"Hm?" Annabeth said, aware of Luke coming to sit down next to her. "Nothing. We just took a walk."

"Okay..." Piper said, eyes flickering to Luke and back to Annabeth's. _You sure?_ she mouthed, eyebrows creasing.

Annabeth hummed, nodding, even when her heart continued to race and nerves tightened underneath her skin.

Piper looked like she wanted to say more, when the tinkling of glass piqued all the guest's attention, and their heads swiveled to see Zeus and Hera standing at the head of the table, waiting for everyone's attention.

Zeus Olympus-Grace was a broad man, with dark hair the color of thunderclouds speckled with gray, and the same electric blue eyes as Jason. Zeus held an aura of power around him, with an unwavering gaze that seemed to almost pin you down even when he was at his calmest.

Annabeth had heard rumors of Jason randomly appearing at Zeus's doorstep when he was about three years old, asleep and completely innocent-looking. Angels say Hera had thrown a fit, demanding who the child had belonged to and why he was there, only to have Zeus simply say that the child was now his and he would raise it. As leader of the Council, you did not question him further. So that was that.

Yet the story always lingered in the back of Annabeth's mind, taunting her and trying to tell her _something._

But she could never figure out what.

Zeus cleared his throat, dissipating the thoughts in Annabeth's mind.

"Thank you all for coming to our annual dinner meeting," Zeus began, voice a smooth rumble. "I know you are all busy Angels, yet I am pleased to see that all of you have attended.

"We have much to discuss in our meeting with the Divine Land's Angels, but now, I'd like to thank you all for your patience and the prosperity you've all helped bring upon our Realm."

There was a chorus of polite responses and smiles, and Annabeth rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, wanting it all to be over as soon as possible.

"Now," Zeus said, blue eyes glinting. "Without further ado, the food may be served. Enjoy."

* * *

The moment the food was brought into the dining room, the rich aroma traveled into Annabeth's nose, causing her stomach to rumble. She frowned, placing a hand over it. She'd been missing out on eating, lately. Either she'd forget to or simply dismiss the thought of it, racing to go see Percy at a moment's notice.

It was unhealthy, she knew that. But some part of herself didn't seem to care.

That was the scary part.

"Annabeth!" She heard a voice whisper across the table, and she looked up to see Katie Gardner, daughter of Council member Demeter Cavalho, a girl her age with light brown hair that was pinned up in a neat bun, decorated with flower pins. Her leaf green eyes sparkled. "You look so nice!"

Annabeth gave her a smile through an arm that came around her shoulder to set down a bowl of salad in the center of the table. She opened her mouth to reply, only to be immediately interrupted.

"I know, right!" Silena exclaimed from beside Katie, her sapphire blue eyes luminous and big. "I don't know how she does it. What's your secret, Annabeth?"

"That's what I'd like to know myself," Luke muttered from beside her, and Annabeth froze, blood running cold, and she risked a glance at him, only to see him smiling warmly at her, and she blew out a shuddering breath, cursing herself for being so paranoid. _He was just agreeing with Silena. That's all._

"Oh, stop it," Annabeth said as the maids retreated back into the kitchen, already having set up the table with a variety of foods. It smelled impeccable, and Annabeth's stomach rumbled once again.

Yet before beginning, everyone had to wait in respectful silence as Zeus sat down at the head of the table, closed his eyes and murmured some words, before opening them once again, their blue bright and luminous. He gave a nod. "You may begin."

"Oh, _finally,"_ Leo muttered from beside Silena, giving the air a little fist pump before reaching to start planting food on his plate.

"Oh, won't you look at that," Annabeth heard a sweet, velvety voice say, and she turned to see Aphrodite a few seats down across from her, looking as radiant as ever. Her blonde hair was curled beautifully, cascading down her shoulders in a golden shower. Her sapphire blue eyes were bright and sparkled with flecks of green. Her high cheekbones framed her soft, rosy-cheeked face, lips colored over with a blood red that matched the color of her dress. Aphrodite, like all those from the Vallette bloodline, had a gasp-inducing sort of beauty- the type that drew anyone's gaze wherever she went. She gave Annabeth a bright smile. "It's the happy couple. I give my blessings to you both."

Annabeth remained quiet, knowing Luke would cut her off before she could get a word out.

"Thank you, Aphrodite," Luke said, smiling warmly as he gripped Annabeth's hand over the table, a view for everyone to cast their eyes upon. "We appreciate it."

"It's not so far away now, is it?" Demeter said from her seat beside Aphrodite. Demeter had dark black hair that was pinned up high on her head, her face, unlike Aphrodite, was all sharp lines, mouth always pursed in an almost disapproving manner, but she carried herself with that Angel grace and beauty. "My, how the time flies."

"I know," Luke sighed from beside Annabeth, and she clenched her other hand into a fist underneath the table. "It's seems like just yesterday we were frolicking around the Divine Land. Look where we are now."

Annabeth felt the gazes of the Angels around her like a prick of a needle to the skin, shocks of heat racing under her flesh, and she wanted desperately to claw at herself to take the itchy sensation away. They were waiting for her to talk now.

Annabeth curled her lips into a honeyed smile and lifted Luke's hand, kissing his knuckles. "And we shall persevere for the rest of our lives."

* * *

Later that night, Annabeth lay in bed, exhaustion wearing her away and making all the muscles in her body ache. She rolled under her covers, kicking away the sheets and growling in frustration at the warm air that traveled in through her window, wanting it to be _cold._ Freezing, ice-inducing cold that made goosebumps appear on her skin and chilled her fiery core.

Annabeth's head pulsed achingly, and she groaned, pressing the heel of her palm to her forehead. _All that fucking smiling probably did this._

After eating in what everyone else would call comfortable and polite chatter, they'd traveled back into the living room, where everyone mingled and continued their conversations.

Annabeth avoided getting close to her father, in irritation that he might try to pull her into a conversation and talk about her school progress and her position as head Guardian and all that shitty small-talk.

She just wanted to be done and _gone._

For the most part, she spent time talking to Jason, Piper and Leo, and she'd specifically mentioned Calypso and how she'd said Leo had left quite an impression on her.

"Wh _-what?"_ He'd spluttered, a red flush creeping up his neck and lighting his face on fire. "What else did she say?"

Annabeth had hummed, looking disinterested as she pretended to look for someone in the room. "Oh, I'm sure you don't want to be bothered with all those boring details."

" _Boring?"_ Leo had gaped, his volume raising alarmingly and drawing several eyes from within the room. His ears had turned red as well. "This isn't _boring,_ Annabeth! This is very, excruciatingly important!"

"Really?" Annabeth had asked, shrugging. "But no, she didn't say much. Just maybe the fact that you'd left her so mad after completely destroying her project. She said she'd worked so hard, too..."

Leo had opened and closed his mouth, and finally, he snapped it shut and swallowed. "I'm uh- I'm going to the bathroom real quick. Be right back." And with that, he'd all but run to said place.

Annabeth laid her hands under her cheeks, her fingertips cool against her cheeks. She tried to flutter her eyes close, tried to shut her body down and go to sleep...

A crackling sound made Annabeth's eyes snap open and sit up in bed, and she gave a little strangled noise when she spotted flames starting in the air, growing and growing until a sheet of paper appeared, and she hesitantly reached for it as the last lick of flames disappeared.

Annabeth's head was running with thoughts, and her heart began to progressively speed up, and holding her breath, she read the words scribbled across the paper.

 _Meet me in the Meadow. I promised to make things up to you, and that's what I'm going to do. ~Seaweed Brain._

* * *

The second she stepped through the patch of crossed trees and was sucked into the Meadow of Reflection, hands came up and immediately blocked her view of the land before her.

She gave a sharp intake of breath, body stiffening as she remembered how covering her eyes like that was Luke's favorite thing to do, and her insides swelled with abrupt anger.

"Relax, Wise Girl," Percy's voice said softly next to her ear, and she couldn't resist the shudder that went through her body. She felt the heat radiating off his body, the sense of tranquility that always surrounded him.

"Percy," she hissed, still not moving. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

He chuckled softly. "It's okay. Do you trust me?"

Annabeth couldn't resist swallowing, those four words holding such a heavy weight to them, and she let out a shallow breath. "I do."

"Then let me guide you."

"If you make me trip or fall or smack into something, I swear I will twist your dick into a key," Annabeth snapped, yet she couldn't help the smile dancing on her lips.

"All right, all right," Percy laughed. "I swear that I won't make you do any of those things. But if it happens, I promise you it won't be on purpose."

Annabeth shook her head slightly, lips twitching. "I believe you."

She could practically hear the tender smile curling on his lips. "Good. Now, take one step forward."

"Oh, we are _not_ going to do that."

"Well then, close your eyes and keep them shut. No peeking," Percy said, a mocking warning tone to his voice.

Annabeth rolled her eyes behind her eyelids and she sighed as Percy removed his hands from her face. "Okay-"

She was cut off when Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close and shot into the sky.

"PERCY!" She shouted abruptly, feeling the cool air raise goosebumps along her skin and fan her body, and she was suddenly aware of how she was only dressed in silk shorts and a tank top. "What the _fuck?"_

She could feel his chest move as he laughed, and he kept his grip firm and steady on her. "Those eyes better be closed."

"They are," Annabeth snapped. "Why? Did you think I wouldn't keep my word?"

Percy put his chin atop her head. "No," he said, a smile in his voice. "Never that, Wise Girl."

Percy continued to fly them through the sky, and Annabeth breathed in, the night air seeping into her nose and cooling her nerves, calming the fire raging inside her to flickering flames, sparking her insides with tiny jolts of heat.

Though she wasn't sure if that was due to breathing in the air, or being pressed so close to Percy.

His heartbeat thumped into her back, moving at the same rhythm as her own, yet thinking about it, it began to speed up, her throat constricting and hands clenching to keep calm.

They flew in comfortable silence, and she could hear the moon pulsing above, its streaks of light cooling her skin.

"Where are you taking me, anyway?" Annabeth asked, her voice a croak.

"Annabeth, are you not familiar with the term, 'surprise?'" Percy inquired teasingly.

"Trust me," she muttered, keeping her eyelids closed. "Most of the things in my life have been a surprise. If anything, I'm quite good friends with the word."

"Perhaps that could be a good thing," Percy whispered.

Annabeth licked her lips, tasting the night air on the skin. "Maybe."

They were both quiet for a while, and when Annabeth breathed in again, a different, more enticing scent wafted into her nose. It was the smell of the ocean, and she could almost hear it's crashing waves, rolling and continuous and so beautiful.

She found herself relaxing into his embrace, letting the scents wrap around her, and the stirring in her stomach whirled faster, insides churning and throat aching. Heat raced along her skin, singing the hairs on her arms, and she gasped, eyes flying open.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked as her breathing came out in staccatos. "Are you all right?"

She closed her eyes once more, swallowing hard. "Yeah- I'm fine."

Percy said nothing, much to her relief, and a few moments later, she felt the air brush up against her skin as they descended, until her feet lightly touched the ground.

"Okay, Annabeth," Percy whispered close to her ear. "You can open your eyes now."

She did so, and the sight before her eyes made her whole body freeze and lungs fill with air and she took a sharp intake of breath.

Before ran a silent, still river, so clear that when Annabeth looked into it, it was as if the world had just tipped upside down and she was staring at it from the sky.

There was a path that went along both sides of the river, a line of big, beautiful trees lining each side. The bark of the trees were a rich, dark brown, extending into long branches that went over the stream of water, dropping luminous white flower petals that grew from the branches into the water.

The path was filled with fallen petals of white and soft pink flowers grew in random sprouts among the pathways. The ground itself was a pulsating mix of dark, rich blues and neon purples, lighting up the trail and giving the flowers an even brighter glow.

It was absolutely breathtaking.

So much that she hadn't even noticed Percy's arms still around her, pressing her against him until she stepped forward, his hands slipping from around her as she ran her eyes over every detail, wanting to remember every last imagery the scene before her captured so gorgeously.

"My god," Annabeth couldn't help but whisper, taking another step forward and watching as the ground pulsed with a darker glow as she did.

"It's just as beautiful in the daytime," Percy said quietly from behind her. "But I thought you'd prefer to see it in the nighttime."

Annabeth turned around and swallowed at the expression on Percy's face. This gorgeous scenery was right before him, yet he was staring at her with parted lips and hooded eyes that glinted with a sense of care and passion and fascination.

"You were right," Annabeth said, voice hoarse. "Sometimes the darkness captures more things than the light does, in it's own way."

Percy stepped closer to her, eyes glinting with wondrous inquiry. "How so?"

Annabeth glanced around the trail and the trees, down to the ground littered with growing flowers and the water filled with splashes of white, dark brown and the dark midnight of the sky, mirroring the world Annabeth was currently standing in.

"Well," she said as she began to walk down the path, running her fingertips over the petals that made up a whole bush, marveling at the sight of the petal darkening and shriveling up at her touch. "Just look at the water. The colors wouldn't be so bright and stand out as much during the day."

Percy gazed across the stream, eyes a misty glow, and he gave a little smile, cocking his head. "I suppose you're right. But, during the daytime, the sun gives us more of a chance to look at every detail in this trail."

"Sometimes I think it's better to let the darkness consume more things around us," Annabeth said quietly, looking at Percy. "So when the light does hit it, you'll be even more amazed to catch a glimspe at what the nighttime hid away."

"Has that ever happened to you?" Percy asked, falling into step beside her.

"Many, many times," Annabeth replied. "Yet the second the light hits, darkness always overcomes it. It's beautiful."

Percy gave a chuckle. "Funny how we both see it as exact opposite things." Annabeth's eyes flickered to him, but he stared ahead. "My life revolves around that dark aura. It's what makes me a Demon. All my life, I've been looking for that light, for that sense of peace where I can fully embrace it and not worry about anyone judging me or hating me for it."

"You'll find it," Annabeth reassured him. "Besides, I'll be helping you search as well."

"It's out there somewhere," Percy whispered, eyes glittering and reflecting the luminous white of the trees.

They were both quiet for a moment as they walked on in comfortable silence, and Annabeth took a moment to watch the peculiar steadiness of the water. It did not move, even as she watched a petal from a tree fall into the stream. Not even a ripple disturbed the water.

"How'd you find this place, Percy?" Annabeth couldn't help but ask, glancing at him.

Percy smiled. "I don't know, really. I just was walking for a while and... something led me here. And once I got here, showing it to you just felt right." He gave her a sideways look. "Do you like it?"

"I do," Annabeth breathed, the pulsing floor both alluring and strange. "Everything in this land is so..."

"Different," Percy finished, and Annabeth nodded. "Just breathe it in, Annabeth. Even the smells are beautiful."

Annabeth did so, closing her eyes and inhaling, the air a combination of sweet, tart and exotic scents.

Suddenly, a thought hit Annabeth, and she peered curiously at him. "How... how did you know it would work? The fire message, I mean."

Percy gave a light shrug. "I didn't. But I decided to give it a try. And the second I sent it, I felt this satisfying pull inside me, and somehow I just _knew_ you'd received it. It was odd."

Annabeth felt a cold shiver go through her spine at his words, knowing she wasn't the only one that felt those things, too.

"And how did you know when to send it?" She inquired, swallowing the apprehension rising in her throat.

A smile tugged on his lips. "I simply sent it when I was finished with a very important task."

Annabeth eyed him suspiciously. "What task?"

Percy grinned lopsidedly, and she wished he would stop doing that because the second he did made her lungs threaten to collapse. "You'll see."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You know I hate surprises."

"You hate me then?" Percy asked, a smile playing on his lips as he turned to look at her. "I came to you as a surprise."

Annabeth shook her head. "You're the only exception."

"Good to know," Percy replied. "But you'll like this one. I promise you."

Annabeth hummed, yet a smile tugged at her lips. "We'll see."

Percy smiled. "What did you do when you went home, Annabeth?"

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "The Council was having it's annual dinner party at Zeus's house. I'd forgotten completely."

"How'd it go?"

"Awful. I literally got interrogated by Luke and his bitch-ass because he wanted to know where I'd run off to during out date. I told him I'd gone to take care of some marriage preparations," Annabeth explained, feeling an uncomfortable churning in her stomach at the thought of it.

Percy frowned at her. "What's wrong? Is there something else bothering you?"

Annabeth didn't even notice how well he'd come to interpret her facial expressions, and she bit her lip. "It's just... I don't know. There was something different about Luke earlier. He'd grabbed me. Hard. He's never done that before. And I just... I felt like throwing up. I don't know why."

Percy was quiet, and Annabeth looked over at him to see his eyebrows furrowed and jaw set in thought. "That's strange."

"Right," Annabeth said, and she shook her head. "Whatever. What did you do?"

Percy groaned. "It was another training day. Luckily, no one got their ears almost chopped off. Nico learned his lesson from last time."

Annabeth grinned. "So no one got hurt?"

"If you don't count the fact that Thalia and Bianca beat the crap out of Nico during a fighting match, then no, no one did."

Annabeth laughed, and Percy smiled warmly at her. "Was Poseidon there this time?"

Percy winced. "He was. And this time we had Hades accompany us as well. We got the full deal."

Annabeth shook her head. "What did you do afterwards?"

Percy sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Well, I'd asked my cousins for a favor, and they'd agreed under the condition that I accompanied them to the Mortal World. They started about three fights, ended one relationship, and made a guy trip and fall while running in the park."

"What?" Annabeth asked, a smile threatening to break out across her lips. "No way. Give me details."

Percy grimaced. "They'd started one of the fights in this coffee shop. Star-something, I think it was called. But anyway, Thalia had pushed one lady into a woman walking out the door with a drink in hand, which she spilled onto _another_ woman, and by the way, the drink was steaming hot, so you can just imagine the pain of it. They all began to yell and cuss at each other, one of the ladies slapped the other, further chaos ensued, some Guardian Angels arrived to sort things out, and we ran."

"Oh my goodness," Annabeth breathed, the whole scene playing out in her head, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You see, the fact that you find it funny just further proves how much you'd get along with my cousins," Percy said, shaking his head in a mock-dissaproving manner.

Annabeth poked him in the shoulder. "And what role do _you_ play in your little group, exactly?"

Percy frowned down at the ground. "I'm the mom."

"Hm, I would have never guessed that," Annabeth hummed.

Percy grinned lightly at her. "I don't believe you."

"You're better off taking my word for it, I tell you," Annabeth said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Percy held up his hands in surrender. "All right. I'll keep that in mind then."

Their eyes locked and they just stared at each other, none of them breaking eye contact. Percy's irises were glimmering like the sun hitting the ocean, dazzling and luminous. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was sticking up in different places from when he'd run his hands through it. Thoughts of her running a fingertip on a lock of his hair invaded her mind, and her heart began to beat faster as she envisioned their heads getting closer and closer...

Percy cleared his throat, looking away, and Annabeth could see him swallow hard. He smiled, but did not look at her. "We're here, Wise Girl."

Annabeth looked at the grove of trees, its green leaves bright and shining, the bark a rich brown. Before it was a small clearing, with ultraviolet and magenta leaves littering the floor. And right at the center was a splayed out white and blue plaid blanket, plates set on each side, along with soft-glowing candles set in the middle, next to a brown basket.

Annabeth's eyes flitted over to Percy, who was watching her with expectant, bright eyes. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "A picnic? Really?"

Percy's eyes widened, and he blinked. "What? Don't you like it?"

"If the purpose of this was to leave me speechless and in awe, then you failed," Annabeth said, eyes slurring to the laid out picnic.

"Oh, _damn it,"_ Percy said, fisting both hands in his hair. "I _knew_ I should've gotten a bouquet or added more candles and decorations around the blanket-"

"Percy, shut the hell up," Annabeth said, laughing a bit. "It's fine, Seaweed Brain. In fact, I'm impressed."

Percy let out a sigh, and he shot her a playful glare. "You need to stop doing that to me."

"Doing what?" Annabeth asked innocently, yet the wicked grin spreading across her lips had a vastly different meaning as she went to sit down on the blanket, surprisingly warm and soft.

"Making me panic like that," Percy answered, joining her on the ground.

"My bad," Annabeth said, the same slight grin intact. "So, what do you have for me?"

"You're hungry?" Percy asked, smiling as he opened up the basket and began taking out it's contents.

Annabeth nodded, scowling down at her rumbling stomach. "Yeah. I felt too uncomfortable at the dinner party to eat anything. I haven't eaten all day, in fact."

"Not even breakfast?" Percy inquired, eyebrows creasing together.

"Nope," Annabeth replied, amusement in her voice as she picked up a blue muffin, raising an eyebrow.

Percy gave a bashful smile, and Annabeth's heart twisted at the adorable sight of it. He scratched the back of his neck. "My Mom made those this morning."

"Why's it blue?"

Percy licked his lips, eyes glinting with a soft adoration and pain. "She's always gone out of her way to make any dessert I eat blue. It's always been my favorite color, and once she found out how different I was... she started making my food blue, as a way to subtly show me that things can be different and still be good."

Annabeth's chest compressed, and she lowered the muffin. "That's sweet," she whispered, staring at Percy.

He smiled and picked up his own muffin, gesturing to her. "Try it."

Annabeth gave him a wary look, nonetheless picking up the blue chocolate-chip muffin and biting in to it. She gave an involuntary groan at the sweet, floury taste of it, the bitterness of the chocolate melting over her mouth and over the soft bread.

"Holy fuck," she said, giving Percy a wide-eyed look. "These are amazing. I think I'm in love with your mother."

"As everyone should be," Percy replied, grinning softly at her. His eyes glittered with happiness. "But I'm glad you like it."

"Does she bake a lot?" Annabeth questioned, taking another bite of the muffin.

Percy swallowed down his portion of it and nodded. "As often as she can. She loves to cook. Sometimes she shoos away the maids so she can cook dinner herself. Poseidon doesn't know that, though."

"Won't the maids tell him?" Annabeth asked, frowning.

Percy shrugged. "They're Demons. If they get the chance to skip out on work, they'll do it without question. Besides, my Mom threatens to fire them if they tell him."

Annabeth laughed. "So did you just raid your kitchen for food to bring?"

"Basically," Percy replied. "My cousins helped me keep look out. Although, the bastards faked a scene that my mom was coming into the kitchen, and I almost shoved myself into the oven to hide."

"That, I would've paid to see," Annabeth said, grinning dryly and letting out a laugh.

"Wise Girl, don't be rude."

"My bad," she said, bunching up the wrapper of the muffin into a ball. "Now, what else are you going to feed me?"

The rest of the night was spent with eating and talking about random things. Annabeth had never felt so carefree and liberated from the rules in the Divine Land. She hadn't felt that way in a long time.

Not since her mother had died.

And not only that, but the fire lit inside her was growing and growing every coming minute with Percy. Her chest felt tight and her lungs were compressing with every breath and the poison in her soul was seeping into her bones, giving her that sense of chaos that she needed, _desired_ so well.

Annabeth felt like she was crumbling away into pieces, just by being around him. Her senses were heightened. Her pulse was pumping. She was on a high she could not come down from.

She wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Man, I'm stuffed," Percy said, letting out a groan as he sank onto his back on the blanket.

"Fat ass," Annabeth muttered, cleaning up the remaining contents and downing another glass of water. "You finished everything. How do you do that?"

Percy shook his head, looking mystified. "I have no idea. I eat a lot, but after I swallow that food, I don't know where it goes."

"I can see that," Annabeth said, eyes glued onto a sliver of exposed skin on Percy's stomach from where his shirt rid up. Suddenly, thoughts of the time they'd spent in the waterfall came rushing back, heating up her body and making her head go in a daze. She felt a furious blush creep up her neck, body tingling , and she swallowed, shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, eyebrows furrowed in question. "Why'd you shake your head like that?"

"No reason," she replied, the words more labored than she wanted them to be. She needed to s _top._

But that task was becoming harder.

"You sure?" He pressed on, sitting up and looking at her intently. "Because if there's something you-"

" _Percy,"_ she hissed, and suddenly, her eyes weren't focused on him, but on a glowing figure a few feet behind him. " _Shut the fuck up."_

"Wha-" he began, voice still obnoxiously loud, and Annabeth launched herself at him, covering his mouth with her hand.

"Look," she whispered, carefully pointing behind him.

Percy turned his head slowly, and his gaze locked on the figure of a deer, it's coat a shimmering gold and antlers a glowing silver, like the moon was embedded in the horns itself.

"It's the same deer from last time," he said quietly. "The one we chased after."

Annabeth said nothing, staring at the deer, and it's ears perked up and lifted his head up from the grass, eyes locking on them.

It was breathtakingly beautiful, and it's eyes glinted with an unearthly intelligence, a pure, glittering black abyss.

Her heart was beating fast as it stared at them, and she felt it's gaze piercing right into her soul, the same way Percy's eyes did whenever he merely glanced at her.

And then with a blink of her eyes, the deer was gone.

Percy and her were silent, still staring at the spot where the deer once was, and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, taut muscles loosening.

"Well, that was exciting," Percy said, turning his head back to face her, and Annabeth almost gave an audible gasp at their proximity. His face was inches away from hers, and being this close to him once again allowed her to make out the flecks of gold in his irises, the sun shining through an ocean storm.

She was hyper aware of how she was straddling him, her hands grasping his arms and thighs on each side of his torso. He seemed to realize this too, his eyes widening and lips parting.

"You dumbass," Annabeth couldn't help but blurt out, her heart racing all over again. "You almost scared it off."

"I hadn't realized..." Percy began, but his voice trailed off as his hand came up to brush away a curl from her face, his fingers laced with fire that licked at her skin and traveled all the way down to her feet.

She swallowed hard, and a deep yearning of desire pounded against her rib cage, pooling around her stomach in a searing heat, and her body was shaking, fingers digging into his arm and feeling the taut muscle underneath her fingertips.

"Percy..." She whispered, the fire rising inside her, the darkness brimming her to the brink of a gasp, her vision clouding over.

Suddenly, both their heads were moving, closer to each other, and Percy's hands were on her waist, holding her tight and with a surprising force, and she heard his labored breath as well.

Their lips brushed against one another, and just that simple touch made a gasp elicit from her mouth, pulse jumping and heart beginning to pound at a painfully harsh rate.

His mouth closed over hers, and in that moment, her eyes fluttered shut and behind her eyelids, all lights closed off, darkness wrapping around her like a vice and sucking her in.

"Annabeth," Percy groaned against her mouth, his hands gripping her waist tightly, his fingers sliding underneath her shirt and touching her bare skin, and Annabeth was panting, her pulse like shocks of lighting, his lips soft and fierce as they slid across hers, wanting and needing and a shudder traveled through her body, powerful and sudden and making her eyelids squeeze tight. The thoughts came in a flood, knocking her off her feet and sweeping her away. _This is too much. This can't be happening. It hurts, no, no this can't-_

He's a Demon. And she was an Angel.

 _Forbidden._

She ripped her mouth away from his, and she was tumbling off of him, scrambling to her feet and her breathing was harsh, her lungs ached and stomach was churning.

She hadn't noticed the tears that were slowly forming wet paths down her face, and she stared at Percy, his eyes a startling red and pupils blown wide.

"We can't," she said brokenly, her voice like shards of glass, and they seemed to cut into Percy, for he flinched hard and the red seeped away from his eyes, leaving them their bright green, piercing into her.

"Wait-" he whispered, reaching up to grab her, but Annabeth felt a shock go through her body, strong and painful, and she shook her head once and turned.

And ran.

* * *

 **You guys.**

 **I'm probably gonna die.**

 **R.I.P Kat.**

 **Lol I don't regret it though.**

 **But you guYS THAT JUST HAPPENED OH MY FUCKING GOD.**

 **I think this is my favorite chapter not gonna lie bc fuCCKING PERCABETH KISSED OH GODS**

 **But Annabeth ran.**

 **Lol**

 **Pls don't hate me.**

 **I GAVE YOU GUYS WHAT YOU WANTED SO DON'T LOATHE ME TOO MUCH**

 **Imma go before the angry mobs come after me oh jeez**

 **Love you guys? (PLS LOVE ME BACK)**

 **~Kat xxxxxxxxxx**


	23. Perfectly Untouchable

**Percy**

 _"please don't be one of those beautiful things I am only allowed to love from a distance. Like stars and works of art and all the other untouchable things that so perfectly describe what you have become for me"_

* * *

Percy could not move.

For what felt like an hour but was really about ten seconds, he stood frozen in his spot, lips parted and hands limp by his sides.

The only part of his body that didn't seem numb were his lips.

He seemed to have been kissing a stove instead, for they were scathing hot and his lips felt swollen and pulsing with every beat his heart pumped.

He watched her turn and run in a daze, his mind still focusing back on the kiss they'd shared, but the sight of Annabeth's great white wings protruding from her back in a blink of an eye snapped him out of his reverie, and her name left his lips in a breathy whisper, and he was running after her, snapping out his wings and shooting into the sky right after her.

She was fast, weaving through the night sky like a shooting star, fast and deliberate, and Percy himself could barely keep up.

" _Annabeth!"_ He cried hoarsely, the wind blowing in his hair ripping the words into shreds as they came out. "Annabeth, _please-_ wait!"

He gave a hard push with his wings, flapping them more vigorously than he thinks he's ever had, and he was reaching her, close enough to hear her sniffs and see her hands clenching by her sides.

"Annabeth," Percy cried, hand reaching to grab her forearm, and he gasped at the boiling temperature her skin had risen to, but just like that she ripped her arm away with a vicious tug, whipping around to look at him.

"Percy," she said, voice trembling with rage and jaw working. Her eyes were puffy and rimmed with red, and although the fire in her eyes was a terrifying sight to see on such a majestic being, his heart still soared at the sight of her. "Percy, _stop._ Can't you see I'm trying to get the fuck away from you? Stop following me."

"Annabeth," Percy repeated, his voice so desperate, but he didn't care. She had to listen to him. She needed to. "Nothing happened back there, okay? We can pretend that none of that happened and go back to how it was. We can-"

"Maybe you can, Percy," she said, her voice cracking like thunder and reverberating right down to his very soul, her eyes flashing like lightning. "But _I can't!_ I can force my mind to think one way, but not my emotions. This- what happened back there was a mistake, Percy, and I can't look at you without- without-"

"Without what, Annabeth?" Percy asked, a yearning of hope for her to stay so strong inside him it made his mouth go dry.

She shook her blonde head furiously, and he saw tears streaming down her face. "Percy, I told you already," she whispered quietly, biting her lip hard and looking away from him, pain written all over her face. "We can't."

"No," Percy said, reaching for her again, his wings stuttering in their steady movement. "No, Annabeth, please. We can work something out, we don't have to listen to that Law, Annabeth, please-"

She shook her head, face glistening with tears licked with moonlight. "It's not possible, Percy. The only thing this would lead to is the destruction of ourselves." She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists. "Goodbye, Percy."

This time, Percy did not go after her.

* * *

Walking home, Percy felt like it had all been one of his usual nightmares.

But this time, it was real.

He hadn't realize he'd been shaking until he'd settled his hands on the hidden backdoor of his house, not being able to enter the correct pass code from his fingers trembling so much.

"What have I done," he whispered to himself, his mouth dry and throat on fire as he quietly walked up the stairs to his room. His heart was pounding so loudly, he was afraid he'd wake everyone in the house.

Percy sat down on the edge of his bed, but he barely felt it. All he could feel was his lips tingling and hands frozen over with an odd chill. He clenched his jaw, hoping to stop the shivering of his body, but to no avail. Her kiss had rendered a chill over his body yet a fire in his soul, reaching only the surface of his lips.

He closed his eyes, and instantly, the image of Annabeth's face coming to mind, face bathed in moonlight as her gray eyes fluttered close, lips parted as her cool breath fanned his face, raising goosebumps on the skin. He could _feel_ it, feel the way his body turned on like a match, a deep and terrifying yearning of want and need he'd never felt before flaring up inside him, and he'd grabbed her waist roughly, pulling her so close to him, the only thing between them a thin layer of clothing.

But in his mind, before his lips met hers, she'd pulled back, eyes hollow and face devoid of emotion. " _We can't."_

Percy gasped, his eyes flying open and hands gripping the sheets of his bed. He ran a hand raggedly through his hair, breathing suddenly labored. "What is wrong with me," he whispered, voice barely audible.

But it'd been Annabeth too, kissing him back with the same desire and aching pain to get each other closer, until every inch of bare skin available was touching.

It'd been glorious.

And so, so wrong.

* * *

"Percy?" He heard a voice distantly murmur, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him. "Perseus."

He forced his eyes open, a painful stinging at his eyelids, and Sally's tender face came into view, mouth set in a line of concern.

"Morning, Mother," Percy said, voice rough with sleep.

"Morning?" Sally repeated, frowning. "My son, it's afternoon already."

 _"What?"_ Percy demanded, rising up and groaning at the sudden ache in his neck. He rubbed it, rolling his head. "What do you mean it's the afternoon?"

Sally nodded, pursing her lips. "Yes. Your cousins tried to wake you in the morning, but I had to put my foot down and tell them to go amuse themselves some other way. Honey, is everything all right? You've never slept so late before."

Percy felt a lump rise in his throat, the thought of the events what seemed like ages ago but was really a few hours before coming to mind, and a yearning to tell Sally everything rose up, painful and rushing. "Mom," he started, voice a croak, but he bit his lip, looking down at the floor. He couldn't look her in the eye. Not with her warm gaze and big blue eyes, promising tenderness and forgiveness. He couldn't tell her. Not without making her worry even more for him.

He couldn't bear to do that to her.

"What is it, Percy?" Sally asked, concern etched over her face, stroking his cheek with her own warm hand. "Is there something wrong?"

He swallowed down the words he wanted to say so desperately, but with his mother in such a fragile state, he couldn't. He _wouldn't._

He couldn't tell her how Annabeth had become another thing that he was only allowed to admire and obsess over from a distance, to never speak of and pretend he never noticed, like the ocean and flowers and light. He had to act like those things weren't important to him- things that didn't matter at all. Annabeth was now one of them.

But oh, how much all those things effected him.

And with a sinking feeling, he realized that Annabeth did the most.

"Nothing," he said, clearing his throat. He offered her a smile, though it felt weak on his lips. "I'm just tired. Father's been drilling me hard this past month."

Sally's eyes flashed with pain, and she gave him a reassuring, sad smile. "He does it for your care, Perseus. Trust me. He wants only the best for you. You're his pride and joy."

"He sure shows that well," Percy muttered, eyes flickering to the floor.

He felt his mother place her fingers under his chin, tilting his head up to see her blue eyes, soft and sparkling. "I know your Father," she whispered, her other hand pushing his hair back from his forehead. Percy practically sighed in peace at her tender touch. She planted a light kiss on his forehead. "I know him better than anyone else."

"Mom," Percy starts, eyes flickering down to his hands, which were clamped around his knees in a way to calm him down. "Does... Does Father have any love in his heart? Has he ever?"

Sally doesn't respond for a moment, and when Percy looks up, there's a sad smile curling her lips ever so slightly. "He does," she whispered softly. "He just hides it, along with the rest of his heart. Most Demons say he was born without one, but trust me, Percy. Its there. You just have to pay close attention to how he shows it."

Percy closed his eyes, letting out a quiet sigh. "Well, that won't be hard at all."

He heard Sally chuckle, and he feels her patting his knee lightly. "Let's go downstairs. I made lasagna for dinner."

The sound of those words seem to lift up his spirit instantly.

* * *

"Hey, shitdick," Thalia greets him as she swings upside down from a branch on a tree. Her grin is feral. "Nice beauty rest? Your skin looks rather clammy though, I must say."

Percy waves off her rude comment, sitting down on the cracked wooden bench in the vacant park.

He distantly hears Bianca screeching nonsense at Nico from where he pushes her on the set of swings, which look like the cords hoisting it up are about to snap. How Nico would love to see that happen.

"Aunt Sally didn't let us wake you up when it was literally already past the average morning time," Thalia pouts, swinging herself off the branch and landing neatly on the floor, dead leaves crunching under her boots. "She ruined our daily fun."

"Nice to know she cares,' Percy said, attempting a light tone in his voice and failing miserably.

Thalia narrowed her eyes at him, blue eyes sharp. "All right, Kelp Head," she said, plopping down next to him on the bench. "What's up? Did Drew not wanna suck your dick today?"

Percy sighed, scrunching up his face. "Thalia- ugh- God, no. That's not it. If anything, I'd be in a more chipper mood if she refused."

"Then?" Thalia pressed, eyeing him with careful precision. "What's got a stick up your ass?"

"Its," he started, voice thick and mouth oddly dry. "Its about Annabeth."

Thalia nodded, face serious. "So she didn't want to suck your dick."

"Can we not talk about my dick?" Percy retorted, giving her a face. "My private parts have nothing to do with this."

Thalia snickered. "What are you- five? Jesus, Percy, no one says that. Not even the three year olds that live here."

Percy took a shuddering breath. "Annabeth and I kissed."

He winced, waiting for the explosion to come, but when nothing comes, he risks a peek at his cousin.

Thalia's face is blank, and her mouth is tight at the corners, cheeks paler than usual. "What?" She said, voice a monotone but clipped around the edges.

Percy swallows hard. "Look, it's not-"

Thalia doesn't give him a chance to finish his sentence, because the next thing he knows, he's sprawled on the ground, face pounding and stars glittering behind his eyes.

"Thalia," Percy groaned, cradling his slowly purpling cheek, giving her a pointed look. "Was that necessary?"

There's a smug yet sharp look on her face, and she leans back, crossing her arms across her chest and raising her chin. "Very. It felt quite good, actually."

"Speak for yourself," Percy muttered, rising from the floor and sitting down on the bench again. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "Thalia, I'm serious. This topic is serious. I- I'm lost and confused and just so scared." The last words come out as a whisper, and the hard edge around Thalia's jaw softens ever so slightly.

"Fine," she said, dropping her arm and tilting her head back. "What happened?"

With some difficulty, Percy recounted the story of his kiss with Annabeth, and just saying the words out loud made the temperature in his body rise to what felt like a hundred degrees. He swallowed despite the sore feeling in his throat, gripping the splintered edge of the bench, feeling it scrape against his skin. "it happened so fast, Thalia," he whispered. "One minute we were staring at each other, and the next we were kissing each other like we were both the Agares Ether and Empyrean Mist we needed to breathe. And as we kissed, this feeling rose up inside me... it was absolutely terrifying. I felt this urge to just grab her and never let her go. This... possession took over me, the urge to give her the pain she craves so much-" Percy broke off, his heart crawling up his throat. His stomach churned with the intention of throwing up.

"Damn," Thalia muttered, looking sideways at him. For once, her eyes didn't dance with the hellish fire they usually held, dimming to a mere lick of flames. "And then?"

"It felt like it'd lasted for only a few seconds, because the next thing I knew she was wrenching herself away from me like I was something poisonous, and those urges I felt instantly melted away, and we stared at each other for a few seconds, and the horror of what we'd done had settled in, and... she ran." Percy clenched his eyes shut. "I chased after her, but I couldn't... I couldn't get her to stay and talk things through."

 _We can't._

The words echoed through his mind like a terrible song, with no stop button to end it.

Thalia sighed, shrugging. "I don't know what to tell you, Perce. That's insane. Like actually. Never in the history of both worlds have I ever heard of an Angel and Demon falling in love-"

"We're not," Percy choked out, the words leaving a nasty taste in his mouth. He clenched his jaw. "We don't love each other like that. It's... it's impossible."

Thalia snorted. "Well, whatever the fuck you wanna call it- I've never heard of it. And Percy... you know the Law. If it's practically the only rule we have mandating us in the Demon World, it must be serious-"

"I know," Percy croaked, burying his head in his hands. "God, Thalia, _I know._ The knowledge of that Law is literally what is eating at me the more I spend time with her. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's like suddenly I've been offered some drug and once I taste it, I'm hooked. I want more. The more I'm without it, the more I feel myself start to crumble apart. Yet while I take it, I _know_ it's wrong. But I don't want to stop. It's become impossible to tear myself away from it." Percy's voice drops, splinters digging into his palms as he grips the bench harder. "And Annabeth is that drug."

Thalia scoffed. "Yeah, no shit, Percy. We're talking about an Angel and a Demon here. Two of the most important in each of their worlds, for that matter. That's a horror story parents tell their Demon or Angel child." Thalia's voice took on a biting edge, and she whirled her head around to face him, her electric eyes blazing. "Perseus Jackson, if anyone finds out of this, it could be the end of you. Poseidon won't fucking care if your his son. The Convocation will be more than delighted to see your blood spill, and they'll watch it happen with the grin of an animal and a hunger in their eyes. They will rip your wings out, Percy. _I_ _nch by inch."_ Thalia took a ragged breath, face pale and sweat beading her forehead. "That's how we are, Percy. Every Demon in this land is waiting for you to fuck up, for a _ny_ of us to slip and fall, so they can be the first ones to see your blood splatter across the floor."

Thalia bit her lip, and to Percy's surprise, he could see them glinting with tears he knew she would never let fall. "I sometimes wonder where he is, Percy," she whispered, voice a mix of sorrow and venom, and Percy immediately knew who she was talking about. It was the little golden boy that still continued to lurk in her nightmares. "I think about whether some prick of a Demon snatched his little body up and taken him somewhere to torture him, just for the fun of it." She laughed sharply. "Must've been hilarious to watch. That Demon must have enjoyed _every fucking second_ of it."

She looked at him, eyes suddenly clear, and their spine-chilling glint had returned, her stare like needles digging into his skin. "Life as a Demon is unfair, Percy. But you can't waste time crying over it, because there's always some bitch watching and feeding off of your weaknesses, waiting to stick a knife through your back and claim your spot." She grabbed his forearm, black nails biting into his skin. "I hope you mean it when you say you don't love her. I can't risk you losing your mind over loving someone you can never have." She closed her eyes, but he didn't miss the painstaking sadness they held before she shut them, hiding away the weakening emotions. "I can't risk losing you, too."

And when she opened her eyes, the sorrow and despair that had flickered in them were gone, replaced by malice and cold detachment.

And just like that, she was pure fire and evil again.

"Are you idiots done crying now?" Nico said, sauntering over to them with an easy grin. "Because I'm in the mood for a good-ol' mortal-petrifying session."

"That sounds absolutely enticing," Thalia said with sickening enthusiasm, slapping her hands on her knees and standing up. "Let's go. We'll pick up Reyna and the Stolls on the way."

" _No,"_ Bianca moaned, tossing her head back and groaning. "Not the Stolls. They literally have no brain cells whatsoever."

"Neither do you, Bianca, so shut the fuck up," Nico said brightly, patting his sister on the head.

"I want to throw a train at you," Bianca growled, shoving his arm off and glaring at her younger brother.

"And I want you to quit whining and shut up, but I suppose we can't have it all, right?" Nico retorted, sighing in mock-despair.

"You two can bite each other's heads off later," Thalia said, strolling past the two and starting on her way towards Iniquity. "But the sooner we leave, the better."

And as Percy watched them leave, he couldn't help but stare at Thalia's receding figure, feeling awed-horror rise in his chest at how easily his cousin could switch herself back to the Demon everyone knew her as.

That unease only grew more when he realized he'd been doing the same thing his whole life, and now that he watched it happen, he could only think about how terrifying it was.

* * *

"So," Connor started, popping a lollipop out of his mouth with a wet smack. "What's on our agenda for today?"

"Hmm," Thalia hummed, tapping her chin thoughtfully as they strolled through the cold New York streets, still alive and buzzing even when the moon had settled in, its silver rays burning across the sky. "Let's see what trouble smacks us in the face, shall we?"

"Also," Bianca chimed in. "Since when does Connor have the ability to use such an intellectual word like _agenda_ in a sentence?"

"I've been having it," Connor says, licking at his lollipop and grinning devilishly. "You're just too stupid to have noticed before."

Nico high-fived Connor as the others laughed, and in one swift motion, Bianca reached over to Connor, plucked the red lollipop out of his fingers, and stuck it in his hair.

A strangled noise left his lips as he frantically moved to free the candy out of his now sticky hair.

"Connor, my darling brother, you have a litle something in your hair," Travis said, waving a finger around Connor's head.

"Travis, suck my dick," Connor replied bitingly, he tossed the lollipop to the floor without a thought, and Percy resisted a wince. "Bianca di Angelo, mark my words- you are going to pay for that."

"Unfortunately for you, I'm a little broke right now, so I'm sorry, but I can't pay you," Bianca answered, examining her fingernails.

"And lucky for you," Connor said, a slow grin spreading across his lips as he leaned closer to Bianca, winking. "I take any type of payment."

"Hm," Bianca said, quiet and pensive for a second before viciously jerking an elbow into Connor's stomach. She grinned as he grunted in pain. "Then I suppose that suffices my payment. Nice doing business with you, kind sir."

The group of Demons passed by a young woman walking a black and white chihuahua, and the second the dog's eyes landed on them, it began to bark as ferociously as it could, yanking on it's leash and startling it's owner, who let go of it in surprise.

Travis grinned as the tiny dog raced up to them, yapping crazily at their feet. "Aw," Travis cooed, kneeling and smirking wryly. "Cute."

As Travis reached to scratch the dog's head, it nipped at him, causing Travis to yelp and leap back. "Oh _shit,"_ he said, wagging the bitten finger.

"Hercules!" The owner chastised, going over to scoop up the growling dog. "What has gotten into you, you crazy dog? There's nothing there!"

Travis snorted, and the others grinned dryly, watching as the woman left, muttering to the dog, who kept turning to glare and snarl in their direction.

"Travis," Reyna said, propping her elbow on Thalia's shoulder, shooting Travis a patronizing glare. "You should know by now that animals do not like us."

He smirked, shrugging a shoulder. "It's still funny seeing their owners freak out over their deranged pets."

Percy shook his head, supressing a sigh. It was true. Animals were the only beings that were able to really see them through the dark magic that wrapped around them, shrouding them from the eyes of mortals. Any animal that did lay eyes on them either snarled in anger, or cowered in fear.

Connor laughed, teeth glinting. "The stupid dog was named _Hercules._ Percy could literally crush it in a single hand if he wanted to." Connor slung an arm around Percy's shoulders. "Ain't I right, Percy?"

"Piss off, Connor," Percy drawled, unslinging himself from Connor's grip. He smirked dryly at him. "As much as you might make fun of the dog, I bet the tiny thing has more strength in it's jaws than you do in your whole body."

Connor scoffed. "Man, quit lying. You know that I could take you down any time, any day-"

In one swift move, Percy grabbed Connor's arm, twisted it, and flipped him over his shoulder, sending him crashing to the floor in a painful thump. Percy laid one knee on his chest, the other on the floor, holding Connor's twisted wrist in a vice grip.

"Wanna bet?" Percy muttered, grinning wolfishly.

Connor groaned, tapping the floor beside him three times. "Fine, yeah, yeah. Just get off me before you actually kill me."

Percy grinned wickedly, dropping Connor's wrist and standing up with ease.

Thalia clucked her tongue as she stepped over Connor, making sure to let the heel of her boot knock against the side of his head, eliciting a groan from him. "Stupid, I swear."

"Fuck!" Connor cursed as a mortal man tripped over him, landing on the sidewalk face-first. The man stood up hastily, a bewildered look on his face as he checked the floor, looking in vain to see what he'd tripped over, scratching his head in confusion.

The others laughed, watching in demonic glee as other pedestrians jostled the man as he tried to pick up his fallen items.

"Poor dude," Nico said, tapping the man's shoulder and grinning terribly when the mortal whirled around to find out who'd touched him.

Connor stood up, groaning. He shot a look at Thalia. "Why do you have to wear those fucking boots all the time?"

"Why do you have to be such a ridiculously stupid prick all the time?" Thalia shot back, breezing past him with a feral smirk.

They continued walking down the street, the others- mostly the Stolls and Thalia- occasionally tripping a passerby, sending them jostling into another mortal, and since it was New York, a screaming match soon ensued.

They found this hilarious. This was their sort of entertainment. Causing fights, leaving innocent mortals clueless and lost and _afraid._

This was the only sort of delight a Demon could feel.

Percy could see other Demons roaming the streets, some alone or in groups. They tip-toed among the mortals, whispering dark words into their ears, plaguing their minds with anger or terror or darkness.

They left them completely hopeless.

Nighttime was mostly when Demons came out into the Mortal World- infiltrating the streets and wreaking havoc across any surface they touched.

This was their fun.

This was their joy.

A sick, twisted joy that made no sense to Percy.

He said nothing as they continued to walk through the bustling streets of New York, keeping on a mask of indifference and a cold detachment on his face. This wasn't new to the others. After all, this is what the others saw of him- reserved, intimidating, dangerous.

 _The less you say, the more fear you spread,_ Poseidon would tell him with an ominous glint in his eyes. _Others won't know what you're really thinking, if you don't speak too much. They won't know where you'll strike next._

Wise words. If only Percy could put them to good use.

"Ooh," Nico sang, a slow grin spreading across his face as they neared a building with blinding neon lights, flickering with the name, _The Balloon House._ "What do we have here?"

"Oh, fuck yes," Travis whistled, eyeing the line of mortals as they waited to head inside the nightclub. "Let's go in."

Reyna sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Nightclubs are disgusting. Why can't we just keep walking around?"

"Oh, come on, Rey," Thalia pleaded, poking Reyna lightly on the cheek. Anyone else would've lost their finger, but Reyna simply looked at Thalia, clenching her jaw as she hid a smile. "Please? It'll be fun."

Reyna eyeballed her, obsidian eyes glittering. She rolled her eyes, frowning. "Fine. But if I step on any puke, I'm using the Stolls as a towel."

Both brothers let out indignant cries, and Thalia grinned. "Oh, joy!" She exclaimed, looping her arm through Reyna's and skipping over to the entrance, Reyna laughing and protesting behind her.

Percy's heart warmed at the sight, yet a bitterness panged at his heart, the image of Annabeth and the beautiful, broken sound of her laugh coming to mind.

"Come on, Perce!" Bianca chirped up next to him, a venomous smile on her face. "We can't miss out on the fun, can we?"

Percy let a smile slip onto his lips, and he held out an elbow. "I guess not."

Bianca cheered, slipping her arm through his and skipping them over to the entrance, jostling the line of mortals as a wave of unease and confusion passed over them, caused by the aura the Demons spread as they skimpered by.

And as they walked into the club, he couldn't help but feel the same way.

* * *

Pulsing lights and equally pounding music surrounded them from every angle, blaring into his ears and eyes as mortals danced and grinded among them. Percy felt his skin crawl, even though the club they were currently in wasn't nearly as bad as the ones in the Infernal Province. After all, Demons were the ones who brought the idea of nightclubs to the mortals.

Even though the mortals couldn't see them, Percy could sure as hell see them. Laughing young woman bumped up beside him, muttering an incoherent "sorry" as they did, even when they had no idea who they'd just jostled into.

Percy could see Travis's crazy grin glinting in the room. He winked at them, slinging an arm around Bianca's shoulders. "Bee and I will go fetch us some drinks. Try not to cause too much trouble."

Percy snorted, rolling his eyes. "You're one to talk, Travis."

"And, um? I never agreed to th-" Bianca broke off with a shriek as Travis hoisted her over his shoulder, laughing as he strolled towards the bar while Bianca pounded her fists against his back, and even with the pounding music, Percy could make out word for word all the profanities she was viciously spitting at Travis.

"All these mortals are disgusting," Reyna said with distaste, surveying the room with her cold stare she was so famously known for, curling her lip as a couple bumped up against her.

"Trust me, Rey," Thalia said, a mischievous grin forming on her lips. "It's about to get a whole lot nastier." With that, she latched a hand around Reyna's wrist and pushed them both into the crowd, disappearing among the wave of limbs and bodies.

"Fucking hell," Nico said, shaking his head beside Percy. "If they end up fucking on the middle of the dance floor, I'm not gonna be surprised."

Percy sighed, but he smiled. "At least we get the chance to see Thalia happy. Now _that's_ a miracle."

Nico snorted, before a smile curled over his lips, the malice in it sending a wave of unease through Percy.

"Nico..." Percy started, his voice quiet as he eyed Nico, who was looking at the crowd with a glint in his eyes that Percy didn't like.

"What? I'm just gonna..." Nico trailed off, starting to walk through the throng of mortals, white teeth gleaming under the lights. "Be right back."

Percy didn't like the sound of that.

He knew Nico would do more than just return.

"Hey, Perce!" Travis piped up next to him, two drinks in hand. He grinned dryly, offering a cup to Percy. "Here you go, man. Something to fire you up for the night."

Percy supressed a sigh, taking the cup, and the second he brought it up to his lips to take a drink, he caught a whiff of the stinging smell it exuded, and resisted a grimace.

"Who'd you snag this from?" Percy asked, bringing the drink to his lips and pretending to swallow. The cool drink only touched the surface of his lips, the scent of it burning his nostrils.

Travis shrugged and grinned again. "This lovely lady sitting by the bar. All I had to do was manipulate her sight a bit and the drink was mine. Good shit, right?"

"Very," Percy said, swallowing a bit of the drink. It seared his throat, and a cough spluttered from his lips. "Ah, shit, Travis," he winced, bringing up a hand to wipe his mouth. "What the fuck is this?"

"No idea," Travis replied, grin full of ominous joy. "But these mortals sure know what they're up to. I'mma go back to the bar and see what they're putting in these fuckers. Man, the Demons will love this."

Percy frowned, opening his mouth to say something, but quickly catching himself. He smoothed over his features into a look of indifference and lifted his drink to Travis. "Search away, asshole."

And just like that, Travis left with a smirk and a wink.

It was always like that, Percy thought. Demons coming and going. Coming to threaten him or egg him on or in his friend's cases- talk, and leaving when wounded, humiliated or in search of wreaking havoc.

And Percy always remained on the other side of the fence, watching the others play with fire on the other side.

Percy never felt like jumping over.

"Come on, jackass!" Bianca hollered next to him, latching onto his arm and tugging. "Let's go do something?"

Percy eyed her cautiously. "Uh, I'm not sure I want to-"

"It'll be fun!" Bianca yelled, grinning. "These mortals are so cute! Let's go jostle them up a little."

Percy sighed quietly, shaking his head. "Bee, I'm fine staying here-"

"Look!" She protested, pointing to throng of mortals. "Nico's already doing it!"

And sure enough, Percy spotted Nico among the mortals, leaning in to whisper dark words into the ear of a man, who's eyes glazed over momentarily, zeroing in on a mortal girl dancing with another guy a few feet away. Nico pulled away, a devilish grin curling his lips, eyes alight with malicious glee as the man he'd whispered to drew closer to the girl, placing his hands on her hips and drawing her to him. The girl scowled and turned around, slapping the guy across the face, who shouted out in outrage. The other man walked up to the guy, shoving him away, and soon enough, fists were flying until both were rolling around on the floor. The crowd of people around them shrieked and gasped, giving them a clean space to fight.

And just a few feet away, Nico stood, hands in pockets as he grinned, eyes red and bright as he watched the display before him.

Bianca giggled beside him.

Percy felt sick to his stomach.

Everywhere, he could see Demons perched beside a mortal, whispering into their ears with smiles that could cut steel, eyes glowing red with malice and unforgivingness. They told the mortal to go hit someone, to go grab someone inappropriately, to cheat on their significant other. To do _something_ cruel and twisted, without feeling an ounce of mercy in their black hearts.

They did this for fun. To have something to laugh at. To spread darkness and evil.

After all, the mortals were just pawns in the hands of both Demons and even Angels alike.

To move and place wherever they pleased.

"Oh shit!" Connor appeared beside him, gripping a wallet in his fingers, most likely stolen. He stared at the brawling men currently drawing blood from each other. His eyes looked hungry, even. "Nico, did you do that shit?"

"Hell yeah," Nico laughed.

Percy felt like throwing up.

"Bianca," Percy said quietly into her ear, struggling to keep his voice from wavering. He clenched his jaw. "I'll meet you back home. I'm leaving."

"What?" She demanded, smile wiping off her lips and twisting into a frown. "What do you mean you're leaving-"

Percy didn't wait for her to finish, for he whirled around and headed to the exit, weaving his way through mortals and to the exit. Bile was rising in his throat, fast, and his head was swimming. He couldn't bear to stay there any second longer.

Percy burst out onto the street, the cool air stinging refreshingly on his face.

 _I have to get out of here. I have to go talk to Annabeth._

Only now, there was no Annabeth to go to this time.

The realization hurt more than any wound he'd ever acquired.

Percy stumbled down the sidewalk, heart shuddering in his chest. He narrowly missed running smack into a mortal, and his breathing came out harsh. Even when he turned down a corner into an empty street, he could still hear the pounding music from the club and the chatter of the mortals waiting outside to get in.

 _Annabeth,_ Percy thought with an ache, gut wrenching with a tormenting twist. _I need you._

But he couldn't say the words aloud. He could never.

"Well, well," he heard a voice say snidely behind him, and at the sound of it, the hairs on the back of Percy's neck rose instantly. "Prissy Jackass decided to ditch his friends to find some mortal to use as his toy? Typical."

Percy turned around, masking his features with an expression of disinterest and irritation. "Clarisse," he said mildly, stuffing his hands in his pockets and smirking dryly. "A pleasure to see you."

The short, stiffly-built young woman scowled, amber eyes flashing. "Shut up," she growled, hands clenched into fists at her sides. "You have some damn nerve trying to laugh your way out of this. You don't know what's coming your way, Jackson."

Percy merely raised his eyebrows, and he chuckled darkly when he saw the other three people standing behind her. "Nakamura," Percy said, greeting Ethan, who was clad in black, his pale face a stark contrast against the dark shock of his hair and black eye-patch. "I thought you knew better."

Ethan's jaw tightened, and he seemed to fight hard to keep from averting his eyes from Percy's.

Clarisse took a menacing step towards Percy, arms flexing at her sides. "This isn't funny," she snarled, sneering at him. "Stop keeping up that high-and-mighty act, Prissy. You're doing quite a terrible job at keeping it up when anyone can so obviously see how _weak_ you are-"

"Weak?" Percy laughed, the sound as sharp as steel and making the other two behind Clarisse- a girl and boy- flinch. "Did I hear you correctly? Because if I recall correctly... I've left an imprint of your ass in the dirt, what? At least fifteen times now? Man, I feel bad for that dirt."

Clarisse was trembling with rage now, and just watching her eyes crackle and fists clench made Percy sad. "My dad is ten fucking times more powerful than you will ever be-"

Percy cut her off with another laugh, folding his arms over his chest. "Is that what you came here to do? Brag about your dad? Make me jealous of how much stronger he is than I am?" In a quick second, Percy walked up to Clarisse, lips pulled back in a snarl. "Your dad's a wimp," he growled lowly. "A _pussy._ I've given him the option of a duel, and he's refused every single time." Percy smirked, leaning back. "Is that not what a coward would do?"

Percy should've seen it coming, and he did, he just didn't move out of the way in order to avoid it. Clarisse punched him in the jaw and kicked him in the stomach, sending him stumbling back and hitting the floor.

"Say that again," Clarisse snarled, eyes glowing red and fangs snapping out, wings spread in a tight coil behind her. "I _fucking dare you."_

Percy forced out a laugh, and in seconds, he swept out his foot, making Clarisse fall back onto the floor. He turned her over, swinging his leg over her back and twisting her arm behind her, making her hiss out in pain. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see Ethan and the other two step forward, but Clarisse stopped them.

"Hold back," she barked, eyes like blood. "Stay there."

"Awe," Percy muttered, bending her arm further, emitting a guttural noise from Clarisse. "Is wittle Clarisse defending not only her daddy, but her friends? That's real cute. Touched my heart, actually."

"Shut your dumbass up, you stupid prick," Clarisse snapped ferociously, lips pulled back as her sharp fangs jutted out. "I could take you down any day-"

"Do it," Percy hissed, his grip on her tight enough for his knuckles to whiten. "Right now, Clarisse."

The Demon stayed quiet.

Percy chuckled, and he leaned in close to whisper into her ear. "That's right," he snarled lowly. "You're just like your dad. I guess the trait of being cowards runs in the family, doesn't it?" Percy twisted her wrist further, and he heard a crack, but Percy wasn't sure whether it was the sound of his heart breaking with every movement, or the bones in Clarisse's wrist popping. "You just keep coming back, don't you? Do you have a fetish for me beating the shit outta you? Is that it? Do yourself a favor, and stay _the fuck away from me."_

With that, Percy let her wrist go and stood up, grinning wickedly at her. "Farewell, Clarisse. For your benefit, I hope to not see you again." Percy tipped his head in dismissal at Ethan, winking. "Later, Nakamura."

And as Percy walked away, feeling empty and hollow, he was sure the cracking sound he'd heard wasn't Clarisse's wrist, but indeed his heart.

* * *

 **YOU GUYYYYSSS IM BACCKKK! Ugh, it feels so good to upload this chapter. And my, what a chapter it is.**

 **Poor Percy. I feel awful doing this to him. The more he does and says all those awful things, the more he hurts himself.**

 **But think of it like this: He's hurting himself only to save himself.**

 **Huh.**

 **How have you all been? Whats been going on? I hate? The cold weather? So much?**

 **Fuck winter.**

 **Please, tell me what you think? What are your thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Feel free to tell me!**

 **I love you all so much, and although I know this chapter was hard to bear, hang on, you guys. Because its about to get even harder to bear!**

 **Huh? What? Who said that?**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVE AND NEVER ENDING SUPPORT. I don't deserve you all DDDDD': Especially since I took TWO FUCKING WEEKS TO UPLOAD A CHAPTER WTF IS WRONG WITH ME.**

 **Im sorry )))):**

 **~Kat xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	24. Completely Terrified

**Annabeth**

 _"she could not make sense of the things that were meant for her, but she was drawn to it all. and when she was alone, she felt like the moon: terrified of the sky, but completely in love with the way it held the stars"_

* * *

Everything hurt.

Not physically, of course, but rather mentally.

Annabeth felt like that was even worse.

Her mind was the thing that lead her- it was the only thing she could depend on after her mother had died.

Now, even that was betraying her by plaguing her with thoughts of Percy and the kiss they'd shared.

A whole week had gone by since that occurrence.

Annabeth hadn't seen Percy since then.

It hurt. A lot.

It felt like someone had stabbed her right in the stomach, and instead of killing her outright, left her there to suffer through the pain, drawn out as long as it could.

That's what being away from Percy felt like.

Annabeth hadn't felt him return to the Meadow of Reflection. No twist in her gut or pleasant tug at her heart strings. She wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or even more agonized by the fact that he hadn't returned since.

Now, Annabeth listened to Chiron drone on about the behaviors of the mortals as they walked around them, chatting either over the devices they called phones or with others in person.

They sat among the trees in Central Park, listening respectfully as Chiron talked about what situations Guardian Angels might find themselves in when being dispatched to aid a mortal.

Annabeth always hated these things- the Mortal Observation days. It was spent mindlessly following the mortals around and getting comfortable in their living environment, learning what daily situations and predicaments a mortal might find themselves on a day-to-day basis.

And soon, Annabeth was going to be the one leading that organization, taking over for Daedalus, the head Guardian.

She found it ironic, how she would be the one setting the example on how to help guide a mortal to the light when all she ever saw was darkness. She almost laughed out loud at the fact.

The Demons had no one to assign them to go torment a mortal- they did it because they chose to. Because they found it fun. Because the more chaos in the world, the better it would be.

But light was always there to shut it out.

Annabeth felt a tap on her shoulder, and she quirked her eyebrows in irritation before quickly smoothing them out, blinking as she turned to look at the Angel beside her, who silently pointed at Chiron.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "Yes?"

Chiron's eyes were troubled, mouth set in a grim line, but all he said was, "Annabeth, if you could come up here for a demonstration, please."

 _Fuck._ Annabeth smiled, standing up gracefully. "Of course."

She knew the drill. She scanned the park, searching for a mortal in distress. She soon found a little girl throwing a tantrum over wanting a lollipop, which her mother wouldn't give her until she calmed down.

Annabeth gently fluttered over to them, aware of the dozens of pairs of gold eyes fixated on her, watching her every move, observing and expectant. Annabeth reached the irked mother and the five year old girl, and an unease churned in her stomach, soul yearning for her to turn away and just walk out.

 _And do what?_

She did not know.

Annabeth got close to the little girl first, kneeling so her mouth was level with her little ears. Annabeth forced herself to relax, cooling her nerves, taking a deep breath, and began to speak.

The soothing, serene voice flowed out of her, but the force of it hurt her throat, the words almost lodging against it's walls. This was not her. But it was what every other Angel was expected to do.

So she did it.

"Listen to your mother," Annabeth said quietly, breath fanning the little girl's ear. "She only means best for you. Calm down. Anger will only tire you out. It is not good for you. You want to be healthy and strong, don't you? Calm yourself... yes... that's it..."

Annabeth watched as the little girl's anger faded, expelling itself in a dark cloud of smoke, seeping from her fingertips as her little hands unclenched themselves. The scowl disappeared from her face, and all that was left were her tears and flushed face.

"Apologize to your mother," Annabeth murmured, still in the same singsong voice that she despised so much. "She loves you. She only wants the best for you."

And as she said the words, Annabeth could only think back to her times with her mother, a time of happiness and confusion and tears and love.

Annabeth swallowed thickly, watching as the girl dispersed into little sobs, taking steps forward and burying her head in her mother's legs, arms wrapping around her. "I'm sor-sorry, Mommy," the little girl hiccuped, turning her tearful gaze up to her mother.

Annabeth ground her teeth, fighting back tears as she stood up and leaned towards the mother, almost choking out the words. "Forgive her," she said, voice strained but still smooth and silky. "She loves you. She's your daughter and still a child. All children have their fits. Forgive her."

And just like that, the problem was solved.

Annabeth walked back to the group of Angels, who watched her with wide eyes and thoughtful gazes. Annabeth's nerves prickled underneath her skin, and she fought the urge to sink her nails into her palms.

"Well done, Annabeth," Chiron said, a pleasant smile on his face, though a sadness sparked behind his twinkling eyes. "I hope you all paid close attention. Annabeth, why don't you tell us what you did?"

Annabeth faced the group, hoping the sorrow and anger wasn't evident in her eyes.

Though Annabeth knew all the Angels were too busy being blinded by their light to even notice.

"It's just about expelling all your kindness and patience and peace," Annabeth said, thankful her voice didn't waver. "You have to find a way to say things they will listen to. Things that are important to them. Like that mother and child? They love each other. So I said so. And with love always comes forgiveness."

The words were like acid in her mouth, and she was spitting them out. She was lying utterly and completely to these poor, naive Angels.

She almost felt sorry for them.

"Excellent. Keep that in mind, my fellow students," Chiron said, and even when Annabeth could feel his gaze on her, she did not dare look at him. She did not want his pity. So she stared resolutely ahead, hating herself and the world and everything around her more than ever.

"Now, why don't we take a fifteen minute break?"

* * *

Annabeth sat perched atop a tree branch, chin resting on her knee as she gazed at the mortals below, watching children run gleefully around the park, their shrieks piercing her ears.

In a way, Annabeth envied the mortals. They were free to love and be whoever they pleased. They had the liberty of _being_ whoever they wanted. The Angels were the ones who helped bring that acceptance to the Mortal World.

So why couldn't they allow it in the Realm of Angels?

It was all bullshit to her.

Annabeth's gaze flickered over to every female mortal's face, wondering with a gut-wrenching pain which one could have been reincarnated as her mother.

But she could be anywhere. She could have been born across the world, among the billions of other mortals. It was no use searching, yet Annabeth hung on to that sliver of hope, feeling stupid with every coming second she did.

"It's fascinating, isn't it?" A voice spoke behind her, and Annabeth smothered a gasp, turning to see another boy in her class named Malcolm perch himself on a nearby branch, rustling the leaves all around them.

It took Annabeth a moment to reply. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Malcolm nodded below to the mortals, his blue eyes a steel so cool they almost looked gray. "The mortals. Just look at them. They live without the knowledge of the beings loving above and below them, choosing to believe whatever makes most sense to them. I find it incredible."

"Oh," Annabeth said, her voice too soft and too faraway. She cleared it. "Is that why becoming a Guardian interested you so much? Because you find them and their world so fascinating?"

Malcolm nodded slowly, a small, serene smile on his lips. "That's partly why. The other reason I decided to follow down this road is to just... I guess see more of what's outside the Realm of Angels. To see things other than the Divine Land. New York is a busy place, full of successfully good and bad people alike. I want to see it all and just... learn more. It's not only about teaching the mortals something. Its about teaching yourself too."

"That's... an interesting way to look at it," Annabeth said, surprising herself with the genuity of her words. "I'd never thought of it like that before."

Malcolm nodded, turning his gaze towards her, eyes withholding a look of thoughtfullness to them. "Sometimes you just have to switch eyes to see things differently. And what about you, Annabeth? What made you decide to take the role of head Guardian? Its quite a big task."

Annabeth sighed softly, eyes flickering to the mortals below. "I guess its because I wanted to please my Father by taking on one of the most important roles in the Realm of Angels."

Annabeth wasn't sure if she was lying or not.

Malcolm smiled, blonde curls rustling with the cool breeze. "Well, you're doing a wonderful job, Annabeth. You seem to be really good at what you've decided to take on. All the Angels in our class just look up to you so much. You really are a guide for us." Malcolm spread his wings slightly, nodding at her. "I need to go speak with Professor Chiron for a bit. It was nice talking to you, Annabeth. Keep up the good work."

Annabeth gave a weak smile. "I'll try."

And with that, Annabeth was left all alone again.

* * *

"So?" Piper sang as Annabeth shut the door to her room behind her, not the least bit surprised to find Piper lying on her bed. "How'd it go?"

Annabeth gave a dry snort. "Absolutely awful. But what's new?"

Piper's eyes softened. "Annabeth, is something wrong? Usually there's more bite to your words and now they just sound... empty. What's up?"

Annabeth felt a lump in her throat rise, and she viciously pushed it down. "Nothing, Piper," Annabeth said, voice strained. "It's nothing. I'm just not feeling it today. Besides, I have so much shit to do for the wedding that I can't even muster up the will to sound venemous."

Piper looked unsure, and Annabeth was grateful when she didn't press. Instead, she gave a smile and stood up from the bed, bouncing over to Annabeth and looping her arm through hers, eyes glinting with light. "Well you won't have to do that alone," she announced warmly, lying her head on Annabeth's shoulder. "Because your wonderful and kind best friend is here to help you."

"When is she coming?" Annabeth quipped, the curve of a smile appearing on her lips.

"Love you too, Annabeth," Piper said, voice still bright.

Annabeth shook her head, the smile on her lips unable to contain itself. "Let me change into something else and we'll go."

"Who's our first stop with?"

Annabeth gave a dry smirk as she walked to her closet. "Hera."

"Oh _no."_

* * *

Annabeth and Piper flew through the sky arm in arm, and as they did, Annabeth tried to keep her emotions in check, biting her cheek harshly whenever a thought of Percy came to mind.

Ichor was flooding through her mouth by the time they arrived at Hera's office.

"Annabeth," Piper said as they stepped through the door, Annabeth grimacing at the sound of the chirping bell that went off as they did. "Try not to lose your temper too much. She's really not that bad."

Annabeth's smile was visceral. "Piper, repeat those words to me once we're done with this and actually mean it."

Piper clamped her mouth shut.

Annabeth smirked, patting Piper's cheek. "That's what I thought."

She strode past her friend, heading to the front desk, where an Angel with blue eyes as clear as glass sat. Her nametag read 'Melody'.

"Hello, Miss Chase," she greeted, a happy chirp in her voice. "How may I help you?"

"I have a meeting with Hera," Annabeth replied. "Could you tell her that we've arrived?"

"Of course," Melody said. "Let me just-"

"Annabeth," an all-too familiar voice said as they approached from a hallway. Annabeth's nerves prickled at the sound of her voice. "So glad you could make it."

Piper and Annabeth turned to see Hera walking towards them, wearing a silky white off-the-shoulder jumpsuit with equally stunning heels, sparkling jewels decorating her neck and hair in curls pushed back by a shining pin the shape of a lotus flower. There was a curl of distaste on the smile she stretched across her lips.

"Hello, Hera," Piper greeted, holding out a hand to shake her future mother-in-law's hand. "So good to see you."

"Likewise, my dear," Hera replied, smiling pleasantly and shaking Piper's hand. She stepped back, sweeping her eyes across the two girls. "Let's go talk in my office, shall we?"

Hera led them into a spacious room with a window pane that stretched along the walls, giving a great view of the Celestial City as Angels flew by and the buildings glittered and twinkled as the sun lit them up. Annabeth knew the glass of the windows were tinted so they were able to see outside, but no one was able to see inside.

There was a coffee table and plush white sofa chairs surrounding it in the middle of the room, and Hera gestured for them to sit.

She walked to the door and pressed a button, speaking into the intercom.

"Melody? Could you please order someone to fetch us some tea and pastries? Thank you." Hera flashed a smile at the two young women. "They should arrive in two minutes."

Annabeth crossed her legs, placing her hands over her knee, giving Hera a sickly sweet smile. "So, Hera," she said, wanting all of it to be over as soon as possible. "Should we get started?"

"Of course," Hera said, walking over to her desk and grabbing a white binder, setting it on the coffee table and sitting across Annabeth and Piper.

"I've already reserved the Tranquil Quad for the night-"

"W-what?" Annabeth choked. "The Tranquil Quad?"

"Mrs. Grace?" There was a tap at the door, and a woman appeared, holding a delicate tray in both hands. Hera beckoned her in, and the Angel came in and set down the tray, offering Piper and Annabeth a smile before leaving.

Hera eyed Annabeth, picking up a cup of tea and sipping lightly, nodding. "Luke said he'd like to host the after party there. And if you ask me, I think it'd he wonderful."

Piper placed a hand on Annabeth's back, rubbing her thumb soothingly, putting enough pressure to silently tell Annabeth to calm down. She took a breath, picking up her own cup of tea. "Very well. Go on."

"I've discussed with Demeter the flowers that will be used based upon your liking, and have talked to my team about the decor that will match along with them," Hera explained. "I had Rachel draw out the scenery both during the day and night."

Hera flipped open a page in the binder, showing both drawings side by side, and Annabeth couldn't help but draw in a breath upon looking at the decor plan, setting down her teacup ever so lightly. Lights were strung around the white building in the Tranquil Quad, along with flowers stringing around the edge. A table sat in the middle of it, where Annabeth presumed she and Luke would be seated. Tables were set up all around, lights strung from the trees and golden lanters hung up high, illuminating the whole place beautifully. It was all so vivid, Annabeth felt as if she were gazing at the actual thing.

"Yes, she is very talented," Hera said, as if reading Annabeth's mind, a smug smile on her lips. "She'll be the one drawing out the portrait of you and Luke together."

"Okay," Annabeth said, swallowing thickly. She closed the binder, not being able to look at the drawings any longer. "What else?"

"I've booked The Nine Muses to be singing for the night, and Apollo offered to play the piano during the marriage ceremony," Hera continued. "As for the food, I've gotten the menu sent to The Food Garden already."

"What of the timeline?" Annabeth questioned, her heart itself feeling as if it were being suffocated.

"You will get dressed at exactly two o'clock. The ceremony will begin at three-thirty. From there, you will be escorted to the Tranquil Quad to see everything is according, and the after party will begin at six," Hera explained, looking pleased.

"What is there still left to do?" Annabeth asked.

Hers frowned, flipping to a page in her binder. "We still have to make a seating chart, order the cake, get the dresses fitted for the bridesmaids and the suits for the groomsmen as well, and... that's pretty much it."

"Excellent," Annabeth breathed, trying not to sound as pained as she felt.

"Four more weeks, Annabeth," Hera said, a smile on her face, watching Annabeth in a visceral manner, trying to see if she would falter, trying to find a crack in the solid wall Annabeth had built.

Hera would find nothing.

"Isn't that lovely?" Annabeth said, smiling without showing teeth.

Piper's eyes darted to Annabeth, and they widened a little bit, and she stood up, clearing her throat.

"Thank you so much, Hera," Piper said, smiling. "You are doing so much for Annabeth. It is an honor to have you be of service."

"The pleasures all mine, dear," Hera said, standing to place a hand on Piper's arm. "Also, Jason wanted to invite you over for dinner tomorrow. We would love for you to be there."

"Thank you. I'll make sure to go," Piper replied, eyes twinkling at the mention of Jason.

"Thank you for your time, Hera," Annabeth announced, standing up as well. "I'll make sure to contact you in three weeks to see how everything is going along."

"Very well," Hera replied. "I will be seeing you both at the annual ball next week, I presume?"

Annabeth bit back a groan, smothering it over with a flashy grin. "Of course. How could we ever not go?"

"The more representation, the better," Hera said, cocking a slender eyebrow.

"Always," Piper answered, and she grabbed Annabeth's hand, starting to walk out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hera."

"Excellent," Hera said behind them. "Oh, and Annabeth?"

Her nerves bristled, and she turned, wanting to walk up to Hera and punch the Cheshire Cat smile right off her face.

"Weddings are wonderful," Hera said, lacing her fingers together. "And keep in mind, dear- these things last a lifetime."

Annabeth gave a tight nod, turning back around and leaving without another word.

* * *

"I don't want to go to that stupid ball."

Piper set down her cup of coffee with a sigh, reaching out to grab Annabeth's hand, giving it a squeeze. "I know, Annabeth."

After leaving Hera's, Piper had announced she was starving and managed to drag Annabeth to the same café Annabeth had gone to with Luke.

The one she'd raced out from upon finding out that Percy had returned to the Meadow of Reflection.

Annabeth dug her fingers into her knee, clenching her jaw tightly and looking outside into the busy streets of the Celestial City.

She let out a bitter, dry laugh. "Funny how my life is controlled by things, words and actions I _don't_ want to do. Things shouldn't be that way."

The last words were whispered, and Annabeth hated how pathetic she sounded.

Piper's eyes glinted with sorrow. "I know this is hard, Annabeth," she said quietly, looking conflicted. "I can't imagine how you feel. I'm not going to pretend I do. The only thing I can do is help push you on and try my best to be there for you. I know you don't tell me everything. You shouldn't have to. Never feel guilty for not doing so. I love you no matter what."

Annabeth felt a pressure in her heart, and she mustered up a smile. "Thanks, Piper."

Piper smile and patted her hand, then picking up a small pastry and shoving it into her mouth. "We should get going," she said, picking up a frosted cupcake. Her eyes twinkled. "Leo said he said had some pressing matters to talk about."

* * *

"Leo," Frank, scratching his head as they all sat on the grass, watching Leo tinker with something large behind a white sheet. "Remind me again- what exactly are we here for?"

Leo's head poked out from under the sheet, a crazy grin on his face. "To assist me with my serenade, Zhang! Get with the program."

"Your... serenade?" Jason repeated, frowning in confusion. "What?"

Hazel sighed, shaking her head. "Boys." She gave Leo a warm smile. "What exactly are you planning, Leo?"

"Prepare to have your minds blown," Leo said, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He took a hold of the white sheet, waited three seconds, and pulled it back with a flourish.

The girls gasped, and Annabeth couldn't help the intake of breath that left her lips as well.

The boys however, were clueless.

Jason squinted. "What does it say?"

"Jason!" Piper said exasperatedly, giving his chest a light smack. "Where are your glasses?"

Annabeth continued to stare at the beautiful sculpture Leo had made, made out of glittering _adamas_ , embedded with gold lights, flashing as the sculpture read, "My lovely Calypso, would you go to the ball with me?"

"Leo..." Hazel breathed, standing to observe the sculpture carefully, each letter carved elegantly and precisely. "Where... where did you get the _adamas_ to make this?"

Leo grinned. "My Dad managed to get some for me after a deal was made."

"Which was...?" Piper asked, raising an eyebrow.

Leo looked down at the floor, sighing. "I'll be in charge of dish duty this whole month."

Annabeth snorted. "Well that's a deal that will be broken pretty quickly."

Leo winced. "I'll work something out."

"Well," Hazel said, turning and smiling at Leo. "One thing's for sure- Calypso can't say no."

Piper nodded, grinning. "It's beautiful, Leo. Honestly, I'm surprised by your novelty. This is so sweet!" She narrowed her eyes at Jason. "Why can't you be so romantic?"

"What?" Jason protested, mouth gaping open. "Piper- but I- of course I am!"

Piper crossed her arms and turned to face Leo, ignoring Jason completely. "What do you need our help with?"

Leo grinned, eyes shining brightly. "That," he said, clapping his hands together. "Is the fun part, Beauty Queen."

* * *

Right when the sun had gone down at it was semi-dark outside, they'd all rounded up at the end of the street where Calypo's house was. It was a quaint neighborhood, where birds chirped all through the day and trees glittered with gemstones.

Piper, Hazel and Annabeth walked up to Calypso's house, as instructed by Leo. Even from outside, they could hear the sweet tune of Calypso's voice as she sang a song.

Hazel rung the doorbell, which was shaped in the figure of a bird. Annabeth almost snorted out loud.

"Coming!" Calypso shouted, and after a couple of minutes, the white door swung open, revealing Calypso, dressed in a silk white tunic dress that reached just above the knee, golden strapped sandles on her feet that laced up to her knee. In one arm, she carried her baby sister, Zoë, who babbled nonsense and reached out a hand towards them.

Calypso smiled, tucking a lock of her caramel hair behind an ear. "Hello girls. What brings you here?"

Piper grinned. "Hi Calypso," she chirped, and she turned her bright eyes towards Zoë, reaching out to tickle her stomach. "And hello to you, too."

Zoë shrieked, her little body squirming in Calypso's hold.

Hazel smiled. "We were just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by to say hello. I hope we didn't interrupt anything?"

"Not at all!" Calypso said, opening the door wider and gesturing inside. "Come in."

The three girls stepped through the door, and Annabeth looked around, noting the high walls and the warm air of comfort that surrounded the house.

"I was just putting Zoë to sleep," Calypso explained, leading them further into the house and into a spacious living room, with marble floors and light gray walls. "But there's no hope in doing that anymore. She loves when guests come over."

"We're sorry," Hazel apologized, eyebrows creasing in a frown. "It was rude of us to drop by without telling you first-"

"It's okay, Hazel," Calypso said, waving a hand dismissively. "I don't mind at all. Besides, we're happy to have you here. Aren't we, Zoë?"

Zoë babbled in response, clenching and unclenching a little fist, giving them a smile.

Annabeth couldn't help but let a little smile slip onto her lips, watching the baby try to form words together but to no avail.

"Let's go up to my room, shall we?" Calypso asked, glancing at all of them.

Annabeth smiled. "Perfect."

Calypso led them to her quaint, fairly sized room, with light brown curtains and mahogany colored walls, a rustic, wooden desk tucked away in a corner along with a wheeled chair to match.

Zoë shrieked and giggled at random moments, making the girls and smile uncontrollably.

Calypso set Zoë down on her bed, handing her a small stuffed bear, which made the little girl bounce up and down excitedly.

"Where's your dad, Calypso?" Piper questioned, taking a seat on the desk chair.

Calypso smiled sadly, and Annabeth saw unmistakable pain flash across her eyes as she glanced at Zoë. "He's working."

Annabeth knew he was Luke's second-in-command in the Guard, and he was constantly away. Calypso's mother, she heard, had died when Zoë was born.

And from the looks of it, Calypso had been the one to raise the baby as her own.

"Oh," Piper said, seeming to understand how the subject of her father was a touchy one. "Well, um, how's woodshop going? Talk to Leo at all lately?"

At the mention of Leo, Calypso stilled, a warm blush tinting her cheeks pleasantly. "We've exchanged a few words."

"Leo tells us you two got paired up for a project together," Annabeth said lightly, sitting on the bed next to Zoë.The little girl looked at Annabeth with dark, intelligent eyes, and she babbled on about something incoherently, surprising Annabeth when she crawled over to her and climbed into her lap.

Calypso smiled. "She likes you." As if remembering the previous question, she flushed a rosy pink once more. "And yes, we did, recently."

Hazel's eyes glinted with tempting warmth. "And how is that going along."

Calypso sighed, running a hand through her hair. "We have not gotten the chance to start yet. With me being so busy with Zoë, and him being his father's apprentice and all..."

Piper gave Calypso a conspiratory smile. "I'm sure something will work out."

As if on cue, there was a light tap outside Calypso's balcony doors, and she frowned. "Did you hear that?"

The three girls pretended to be mystified. "I think I did..." Annabeth murmured. "Why don't you check?"

Calypso looked uncertain, but she crossed the room and pulled back the curtains that blocked the view from her backyard, and she opened the doors and stepped outside.

All three girls could clearly hear her audible gasp.

"My divine Angels..." she breathed, and Annabeth, Piper and Hazel followed her out, Annabeth scooping Zoë up into her arms as to not leave her alone.

In the backyard, every tree glinted with lights, making the leaves a richer green and the bark a healthy dark brown. A trail of rose petals led deeper into the backyards, and suddenly, a dove was flying up to Calypso, carrying not only a piece of paper, but a rose as well.

"Follow the trail..." Calypso murmured once she'd taken the paper, reading the words carefully written across the white sheet, holding the rose in the other hand.

Calypso looked back at Annabeth and the other two girls, her expression clearly baffled and incredulous.

Piper smiled and nodded. "Go on."

Calypso's eyes flickered to her baby sister, and Annabeth let a small, reassuring smile grace her lips. "Don't worry about Zoë," she said. "I've got her."

Calypso blinked and nodded slowly, turning back towards the backyard, letting her wings emerge from her shoulder blades and hesitantly flutter down to the grass.

Annabeth and the girls followed in suit, making sure to keep a comfortable distance as Calypso slowly walked down the path, gazing at the trees as the birds sang sweet, melodic tunes, surrounding them as they walked.

The lights strung from the trees had rendered little Zoë speechless, the gold lights reflecting off her dark irises as she marveled them in a way that made Annabeth's heart clench in an unfamiliar way.

Or rather, in the way it did when she had been around Percy.

Zoë turned her gaze to Annabeth, pointing a finger towards the tree and saying something in a way that sounded like a question.

"Yeah," she said, voice soft and genuine. "Look at all the pretty lights."

Zoë blew a raspberry, making a small sound escape her lips as she turned to watch her older sister continue down the path, until they reached an end.

Calypso drew in a sharp breath, stopping in her tracks, and Annabeth smirked to herself as Leo walked out from a grove of trees, holding a bouquet of roses in hand, dressed in a red button-up and black slacks.

But even so dressed up, he still had a smear of what looked like oil on the collar of his shirt.

Behind him, there was a click, and the sculpture lit up, and Jason and Frank appeared on either side of the sculpture, both smiling, and the words glowed under the soft darkness that blanketed the sky.

"Leo..." Calypso breathed, sounding awed and flabbergasted.

Leo scratched the back of his neck, cheeks ablaze. "So, um," he stammered, bashful grin on his face. "Will you?"

Calypso took a step forward, and Annabeth could see her eyes glimmering as the light reflected off her irises.

She blinked, and slowly, a smile spread over her lips, so wide Annabeth was a afraid her face would crack.

"Yes," she replied, taking the roses from Leo. "I would be honored."

"Yes!" Leo cheered, pumping his fist as his wings slumped in relief behind him. He grinned crazily. "That's what I'm talking about!"

Calypso laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder, stilling him effectively. "Thank you, Leo. This was... so sweet. I'm flattered."

Leo grinned. "As you should be, Sunshine."

Annabeth watched this exchange with a feeling like someone was carving out a hole in her heart, the knife picking apart the organ until she felt like crying.

She couldn't help but be reminded of Percy in Leo's smile, soft and tender, and Annabeth tried hard not to grip Zoë too hard, not wanting to hurt the baby, and when Piper grabbed her shoulder, Annabeth almost gasped aloud.

"Annabeth?" Piper asked, voice quiet and laced with concern. Her multicolored eyes were bright with worry. "Are you all right?"

And with darkness clawing at her throat and the wildfire deep in her soul ripping apart her insides, images of Percy and his smile and tender words and peaceful eyes flashed across her mind. Percy, who was just another thing that she knew was meant for her but was so terrified of yet so achingly drawn to, and with all of that in mind and all those things tearing her apart bit by bit, Annabeth smiled. "I'm fine."

* * *

 **Hi guys! Sorry this is late- I was caught up in a little something I have started to write as a present for some of you... ((((;**

 **But I made it! Phew.**

 **I know this chapter probably sucked, because it was mostly a filler chapter describing what's been going on with Annabeth but TRUST ME! Next chapter is going to be i-n-t-e-n-s-e**

 **(((:**

 **I love you all so so much, and I'll be back on Christmas Eve with that little somethin-somethin I've got cooking up for y'all (((;**

 **Love you guys!**

 **~Kat xxxxx**


	25. Spectacular Flowers

**Percy**

 _"I will miss you always, even in the moments when you are right beside me. Time apart has planted a longing inside me and I do not think it is a weed that will ever stop growing. It will always live there, but my god, it grows the most spectacular flowers"_

* * *

"Could you hurry this up, Poseidon?" Dionysus drawled, lazily running a finger over the table. "I have some rather delightful drinks that need my attention at home."

Artemis curled her lip in disgust. "Take a shower while you're at it, will you?"

Dionysus' face flushed a dark red, and he paused his administrations, violet eyes flickering up to glare at Artemis fiercely. "I could say the same to you, Artemis," he said, voice crisp. "You smell like the raw hide of one of the pathetic animals you hunt down for no purpose whatsoever."

Artemis curled her hand around a silver dagger, baring her teeth at him. "Perhaps I should consider targeting you next, you old drunk bastard."

"Enough," Poseidon said sharply, crossing his hands behind his back and glowering at Artemis and Dionysus. "I have no time for your childish antics."

Nemesis leaned back in her chair, raising a severe eyebrow. "Then? Carry on."

Poseidon's eyes flickered to Hades, and they shared a look that sent a chill through Percy's spine. It was a look of dark humor, a look that spoke of terror and havoc to soon reign upon the earth.

"You all remember when Poseidon said we'd try a different approach?" Hades said, looking cool and composed in his dark suit, black eyes a glittering abyss.

Bellona narrowed her eyes. "Yes."

"Well, I'm pleased to tell you that I've been getting intel," Poseidon began, his sea green eyes dark and wretched. "From an inside source."

Percy felt his heart stop, and he clenched his jaw, saying nothing.

Even Dionysus looked up at him, furrowing his dark, bushy eyebrows. "Pardon me?"

Hecate flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, her glossy red lips curled in a coy smile. "Why, Poseidon," she murmured. "You've been holding out on us."

"So trying to tell me," Ares began, his voice demanding and amber eyes like flames as they glared into Poseidon's face. "That you've sent a Demon disguised as an Angel to spy for you? When the fuck was this?"

Poseidon pursed his lips, looking awfully amused with himself. "Not quite," he said slowly, eyes glinting with sinister mirth. "But you're on the right track."

Poseidon began to walk around the table, and everyone was rigid, keeping a watchful eye on their leader, ever hungry and keen. "As for when it happened," Poseidon said, and he stopped right beside Percy, who stood dutifully at the head of the table. Poseidon's smirk made a wave of nausea wash over Percy, and he wanted so desperately to reach out and hold onto the table to have something to keep him stable. "It's been going on for years."

Instantly, the room exploded with sounds of the leaders of the Convocation demanding answers, questions being thrown like daggers, which bounced off harmlessly against the shield of cold detachment Poseidon kept around him at all times.

That was a shield Percy would have to wield soon.

Thalia shot Percy a look of quiet amusement and questioning from across the table, and Percy gave a slight shake of his head to tell her that he did not know a single thing of what Poseidon was talking about.

Percy turned to his father, keeping his jaw tight and eyes emotionless. "You never spoke of this to me," he muttered, voice like ice, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Poseidon merely smiled- a smile that reflected the gleam of a sharp knife, and he turned back to face the rest of the Demons.

"Everyone shut the fuck up," Poseidon snapped, and begrudgingly, they all quieted, mouths pressed into tight lines of displeasure.

"The plan is quite simple," Poseidon said, lacing his fingers together in front of him. "I get the information we need on important events taking place in the most unexpected places from this... ally, and we strike as soon as possible."

Bellona shook her head, looking mystified and slightly weary. "Never in Demon history have we ever had a Demon sneak into the Divine Land-"

"Which is why this is guaranteed to work," Poseidon said, a light smirk on his lips.

"Who will lead the forces?" Ares asked, even though the question had an obvious answer. Ares always did- it was the field in which his ancestors had played a part in since the beginning of the Demon World.

"Why," Poseidon said, and his smile seemed to mock Ares. "Perseus will."

Percy felt himself go rigid, and his fingernails dug into the skin of his biceps.

Ares looked outraged. " _What?"_ He spat furiously, amber eyes exploding into a dark red, his incisors flashing, and Percy could feel Clarisse and Ethan's glares burning holes into his skin.

"Did I stutter?" Poseidon said, raising an eyebrow, eyes flickering red. "I clearly said that Perseus will be leading."

Ares was breathing hard. "You can't do this-"

Poseidon's laugh was like digging a knife through someone's skin. "I can't? My, you seem to have forgotten who's in charge." He narrowed his eyes at Ares, curling his lip. "Perseus will be the leader of the Convocation soon, and he's the most promising fighter we've all seen in years. Probably even better than you, Ares."

The comment only seemed to enrage Ares even more, and gripped the table hard, knuckles white. "The La Rue bloodline has been leading these things for years-"

"Which is why we need a change," Poseidon said, cutting Ares off smoothly. "Perseus has excellent leadership expertise. Demons fear him. He is clever and can take down three of you without breaking a sweat. He will be our best option to leading the first significant attack."

"What the fuck will I be doing then?" Ares snarled, staring at Poseidon with pure hatred in his eyes.

Poseidon smirked. "Depends on how well you behave from now until then. Otherwise, you will simply remain here in the Infernal Province." He turned to face the others, obviously done with his conversation with Ares. "My source tells me the annual ball will be tomorrow. We will lead our first attack then. Perseus will lead that one as well-"

A flash of silver sailed through the air and smoothly planted itself near the edge of the table, pointing directly at Percy; a knife.

"Perseus Jackson," Ares growled, eyes glowing red and teeth pulled back into a snarl. "I propose a Duel."

A cold current went like a shock through Percy's spine, numbing the tips of his fingertips and the feel of his muscles. He heard a sharp gasp- Bianca. She stared at him, eyes blown wide. Thalia's jaw was clenched, her eyes gleaming with anger as she glared daggers at Ares. Nico merely looked at Percy, his expression unidentifiable.

The other leaders appeared tense and wary, dark eyes flickering hungrily between Percy and Ares, desperate for bloodshed.

Percy could feel Poseidon's easy smirk, one that told of his strong belief in his only son, of the havoc he could reign and the power he possessed.

All of which Percy yearned not to have.

And even though he wanted to run- run to the Divine Land and find Annabeth and hug her and cry and beg her to forgive him, to hide him from the cruel world he lived in, he leaned across the table, planting his hands on the jagged wood and watched Ares with hooded eyes. "Why, Ares," he said, voice cool and pleasant and confident, and he smiled like an Angel. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Percy stood next to Poseidon, staring out into the window that overlooked Iniquity from the top of the Sordid House.

He could feel his nerves shaking- they had been ever since Ares had called on the Duel.

It was one of the few laws in the Demon World that any member could challenge the leader- or in Percy's case, future leader, to a fight to take over as being head of the Convocation. Whoever surrendered first lost.

Or in some cases, whoever was killed first.

It was set for tomorrow- the same day as the ball that would be taking place in the Divine Land.

Where Annabeth would surely be.

He could just imagine the look of disgust on her face at the thought of having to go to such an event, and the thought was like a punch to the gut. He could almost smile, just envisioning her reaction.

But it hurt too much to do so.

"Bellona will lead the attack tomorrow," Poseidon was saying, and when Percy looked at him, he was still staring out the window, dark eyes unreadable. "Artemis, Hecate, Nemesis, Ethan and Reyna will go. The rest will stay for the Duel."

"All right," Percy said, his voice tight. He cleared it. "What will be the courses of action taken during the attack?"

"They will go two hours into the ball, and will circle the building from above. They will drop three bombs inside, and instantly flee. It will be simple, which is why I've sent so few of them," Poseidon explained, running his tongue along the flat of his teeth.

Cold fear went down Percy's spine like a shock, and his stomach churned. Annabeth would be there- Annabeth, who he hadn't spoken to in two weeks, every passing day without spending time with her feeling like someone was sending a new stab to his body with each coming day.

He had to warn her.

"Perseus," Poseidon said, his voice grim and low, and when Percy looked at him, his eyes, so much like Percy's, swam with a darkness like waves crashing against a shore, wild and unable to be restrained. "You will win tomorrow. You must."

"I know, Father," Percy replied, trying hard to keep a look of indifference on his face, but the attempt was like trying to reach for something that kept slipping through his fingertips, wandering further away. He couldn't keep it up much longer. At any second, he'd fall apart, fear and despair crashing over him and drowning him with its unbearable weight. "I'll make sure of it."

"You may have to even kill him," Poseidon said, and his eyes flashed with a bloodlust that made Percy feel sick. "Ares is an extremely experienced fighter. His whole bloodline has been, which is how they've earned their seat on the Convocation. But you, Perseus- you are clever and quick-witted, characteristics of which Ares lacks." His eyes darkened. "You find his weakness, Perseus, and you prod at it until it drives him insane."

Percy's throat tightened until he felt like he could not breathe, but he pushed aside the feelings of doubt and fear and shame and smirked- the expression having become as easy as a smile. "Oh, I'll make sure of that."

* * *

 **Annabeth**

"What are you going to wear?"

Annabeth sighed and leaned back in her chair, pushing away the thick textbook. "Some random dress. I really don't care."

Piper propped her chin on her palm, looking at Annabeth with glittering eyes. "Could I pick one out for you?"

Annabeth shrugged, arching her back and stretching out her arms, closing her eyes in bliss as she relieved the sore muscles. "Sure, Pipes."

They currently sat in the library, sitting in a secluded alcove in the back, textbooks piled all around them. Since their studying was coming to an end, they were taking tests amd quizzes in every class, quickly preparing them for the final that would determine whether they made it into their profession, or had to remain another year to continue studying.

Piper smiled, and the blue headband in her hair made the blue of her eyes pop out. "Leo is so happy. Did you see him this morning? I've never seen his smile so big before."

"Which is amazing his face hasn't cracked in two," Annabeth said, chewing on her lip.

Piper gave her a look, eyes withholding a look of concern. "Is something on your mind, Annabeth?"

Annabeth sighed, tapping a rapid fingernail on the table. "There always is, Piper. But it's nothing... Nothing I'd like to discuss, anyway."

Piper's eyes softened. "I understand. But if you want to talk, know that I'm here."

Annabeth forced a smile she knew Piper could see right through, but she didn't care. Two weeks, it'd been- two weeks without talking to Percy.

She felt like the inside of her chest was slowly being carved out with a knife, it's blade sinking deeper and deeper, trying to pierce her soul, which had become guarded with emotions so thick it would take immense power to plunge the knife through it all.

Sometimes Annabeth felt like Percy was that knife, and even though she wasn't seeing him anymore, she wanted to sob at the fact that someone was _trying,_ trying to figure her out and see more of her soul, having already caught a glimpse of it and amazing her to no end that the one look Percy had gotten of it fascinated him so much.

He was trying to see that soul in the light, the light he brought and wrapped her in whenever he saw her, a counter to the darkness that fogged her insides, making it hard to see.

But he was trying, even when it felt like he was destroying her in the process.

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" Annabeth inquired, just to break the silence.

Piper knew her too well, and she smiled. "I do." She stood up, beginning to stuff the books in her backpack. "Now, come on. Calypso invited us to her house to help her pick out a dress."

Annabeth wrinkled her nose, rising from her seat as well. "Why is everyone fussing about this _now?_ Everyone got notified of the event four weeks ago."

Piper gave an almost wistful smiles. "Sometimes we tend to do important things until it's already too late. It's a bad habit we all have."

"Trust me, Piper," Annabeth said, her voice tight. "I know that first-hand."

* * *

"Can I get you guys anything?" Calypso offered, placing Zoë on the bed, who giggled loudly. "Lemonade, water, a snack?"

Annabeth placed her backpack on the bed, finding a spot beside the little girl. "I'll have a glass of lemonade, please."

Piper smiled, already sitting at Calypso's desk. "I'll have some too, thank you."

Calypso hurried out, leaving Piper and Annabeth alone in the room with Zoë. The little girl was dressed in dark blue leggings and a white and yellow flowered dress, white sandals strapped on her feet. She crawled over to Annabeth, looking up at Annabeth with huge dark eyes.

The look of wonder on her face brought a smile to Annabeth's lips. "Hey there."

"She's so cute," Piper cooed, propping her chin on her hand. "She seems to like you, Annabeth."

"Strange," Annabeth murmured, still smiling as Zoë patted Annabeth's thigh with a small hand.

"Here you are, girls," Calypso announced as she strode back into the room, holding a wooden tray. She held it out to Annabeth, and she picked up the tall glass, along with a slice of buttered bread.

"Thank you, Calypso," Annabeth said as the young woman turned to hand Piper her own glass and piece of bread.

"Anytime, Annabeth," Calypso replied with a sweet smile, and as the sun struck through the window, lighting Calypso's eyes a honey-gold color, making her long caramel hair shine as it cascaded over both shoulders in a smooth waterfall, Annabeth could see why Leo found her so beautiful.

"Now," Calypso said, setting the tray down and clapping her hands together once. "I have a couple of options I'd really liked. I just need your help deciding which is the best." A sheepish smile curled over her lips, and she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, which Annabeth had come to learn was a habit of hers whenever she was nervous about something. "I know this isn't something excruciatingly important, and I'm so grateful that you both agreed to come when you could have been doing something else-"

"Oh, Calypso," Piper said, shaking her head. "Don't say that. Of course this is important. If it's significant to you, then it is to us as well."

Calypso smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Piper."

Piper nodded, grinning slightly. "Now- show us what you've got."

The next half hour was spent with watching Calypso try on four different dresses- two needing some assistance on zipping amd buttoning up.

"Where will Zoë be in the meantime, tomorrow?" Annabeth couldn't help but ask, stroking Zoë's soft cheek with the knuckle of her index finger. The little girl had fallen asleep soon after Calypso had given her a bottle of milk, and she lay curled up beside Annabeth, cheeks pink and dark hair sticking up on different ends.

"A friend of mine has agreed to babysit her while I'm away- my Father will be attending the ball as well, of course," Calypso answered, voice slightly muffled as she stood inside her closet, slipping on the last dress.

She'd tried on an ivory gown, one that fell to the floor in a cascade of silky white, with a single pearl strap clinging to one shoulder, leaving the other bare. The second dress had been a dark, rich red color, and the dress itself clung to Calypso's slender frame, with a sweetheart neckline and straps laced with white. The third had been a navy blue color, the long skirt made out of tulle as it spilled to the floor. The top part was adorned with swirls of stitched, silver colored fabric that glittered nicely as it reached the halter neck and continued to the back, leaving half of Calypso's back exposed from the see-through fabric.

Annabeth felt her stomach give a jerk, and she bit her lip to keep from gasping out loud.

Percy.

He was in the Meadow of Reflection. She could feel it. But she wouldn't go. She couldn't go.

If only she wasn't able to feel his presence when he went- maybe that way she wouldn't feel so tormented.

Calypso walked out of the closet, and she sent a look of sadness towards her little sister. "I do not wish to leave her," she said, eyes dimming. "Even for a short period of time."

Piper's intake of breath had not gone unnoticed by Annabeth, and as she looked at Calypso in the last dress, she couldn't agree more. It was a long, simple dress, the color of a peach- making her light skin tone glow and bring out the rosiness of her cheeks. The straps were off the shoulder, and like the other previous dresses, was long, the hem barely kissing the floor. A long, modest slit ran up the side of her leg, and the dress hugged her body nicely. It was simple, yet Calypso made it look beautiful.

"That one," Annabeth said, and luckily dispersing any further thoughts of Percy, if only for a while. Annabeth nodded. "One hundred percent."

"You think so?" Calypso asked, her cheeks flushing even more as she glanced down at herself.

"Definitely," Piper agreed, grinning brightly. "You look amazing in it. I mean- you did with the others too, but this one is just perfect."

Annabeth couldn't resist a smirk. "Leo's going to have a hard time picking his jaw up from the floor."

Calypso laughed, her eyes shining. "I wouldn't exaggerate too much."

"No, she's right," Piper said, nodding in agreement. "My jaw is feeling kind of heavy right now, too."

Calypso blushed and shook her head, but she was buzzing with joy. "You both are silly."

Zoë slowly sat up, rubbing wearily at her eyes and making muffled noises. When she looked up at Calypso, her face brightened, and she gave an excited shriek.

"You like it too, Zoë?" Calypso asked, scooping the little girl into her arms and giving her a kiss.

Zoë patted Calypso's neck and smiled, babbling in response.

"You see?" Annabeth said, smiling. "Even Zoë thinks you look incredible in that dress."

Calypso laughed.

* * *

The next morning, Annabeth woke up with a pounding headache.

Just her luck.

She walked downstairs to eat breakfast, feeling her bones almost weigh her down, her soul even heavier. That poison inside her made her constantly weary- having to carry the weight of its darkness and trying hard to keep it hidden from the rest of the world around her- a curtain no one had ever bothered to draw back before.

Except for Percy.

The mere thought of him sent a shock of agony and sorrow racing through her body like fire- fire that slowly ate away at her insides, making her feel hollow and emptier than ever.

She shook her head once viciously. She couldn't think of him. Not at a time like this.

"Miss Chase," Reign greeted warmly as she turned around, busy dusting off the decorations and furniture around the house. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, thank you," Annabeth replied, pinching her lips into a smile. It was too early to be polite, and just speaking made Annabeth's tongue hurt.

"Sophie has prepared breakfast already," Reign informed her. "She's in the dining room."

Annabeth nodded in thanks and walked into the dining room, the air filled with the scent of lemons and bread and butter.

"Here you are, Miss Chase," Sophie said warmly, gesturing at the already served plate of scrambled eggs, a piece of toast, a bowl full of various cut up fruits, their sweet scent invading her nose. A tall glass of lemonade was placed next to it all.

"Thank you, Sophie," Annabeth said, genuinely grateful as she felt her stomach give a growl. She hadn't eaten anything since Piper and her had left Calypso's house.

Sophie nodded quickly as scurried out of the room, leaving Annabeth by herself.

Annabeth sat down and began to eat, but even as she satisfied her stomach's needs, she couldn't help but be reminded of how truly alone she was once again.

And now, she couldn't turn to Percy for help, for warmth and comfort and softly spoken words and gentle eyes that pierced deep into her soul and lit it ablaze.

All of that was gone now.

Those past days without him had planted a longing inside her, like a weed she wished to tear out and had tried to so many times, but try as she might, it seemed to grow larger and larger each day, cracking her apart and planting flowers so beautiful and awful in those cracks.

That longing was tearing her apart and planting a garden inside her as she went more without him.

Without Percy.

* * *

The rest of the day, Annabeth spent it in her room, organizing and re-organizing her closet, working on homework, and re-reading a book of architecture Athena had given her when she was only nine. Annabeth had kept it since, reading it so many times, she knew every page word for word.

Now, as the sun set over the Divine Land, Annabeth stood in front of her mirror, looking at her reflection, ready for the dreadful ball.

She'd dressed in a white silk dress with a halter top, a slit leading up the leg of the dress as it fell to the floor. It was simple, but then again, who was she trying to impress?

"Miss Chase," Sophie said softly, opening the door enough to poke her head through. "Mr. Chase is calling you downstairs. Luke Castellan has arrived for you."

* * *

Luke looked awfully handsome in his dark suit, an olive colored button up shirt, black dress shoes gleaming freshly settled on his feet. The contrast of the dark colors made his white wings stand out starkly on his back, folded neatly behind him.

But when he grabbed Annabeth's hand and brought it up to his lips, all she felt was revulsion.

"You'll be the most beautiful Angel in that ball, my dear," Luke whispered, stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Thank you, Luke," Annabeth bit out, forcing her hands to unclench themselves.

"You two may go ahead," Frederick said, already dressed in a navy blue suit, his hair combed and styled for once.

All for Helen.

"Helen should be here soon," Frederick continued, adjusting the lapels of his suit jacket. "She must be dropping off the boys at her mother's."

Annabeth's lips fought for a curl of disgust, but instead she forced them into a sweet smile. "Of course, Father," she said, dipping her head in a nod. "We'll see you there, then."

As she and Luke headed for the door, Frederick called out to her.

"Behave yourself, my daughter," he said, watching her with careful, stern eyes.

Annabeth swallowed harshly, and all she did was nod, ducking out of the house after Luke.

* * *

The annual ball was always held in a large dome-shaped building in the middle of the Celestial City, and now, its geodesic shaped windows gleamed with light from the inside, lighting up the slowly darkening soft sky.

Angels lingered outside, talking and laughing politely, smiles on the lips of every Angel they passed, widening to say hello to Luke and Annabeth. Luke always did the talking when they went to events like this, and Annabeth didn't mind it that much, though it did get irritating that she couldn't say a word without Luke shooting her a reprimanding glance.

Whatever. It's not like she wanted to talk to those fools anyway.

After pausing to greet practically every Angel standing outside, Luke led Annabeth inside the building, and the second she stepped inside, a wave of nausea rolled over Annabeth.

The ballroom was a flash of white, wings folded behind the backs of every guest, reminding Annabeth how she'd be surrounded by Angels, left and right, with no way of doing anything other than smiling and being Luke's trophy on display.

Annabeth felt sick.

"Let's go greet the Council members," Luke muttered close to her ear, and Annabeth nodded, skin prickling with agitation.

He led her to the long table set up on a high stage, passing Angels and waving hello and smiling politely at them, charm exuding from Luke like poison.

It only made her feel like throwing up even more.

"Ah, Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase," Zeus said once they stepped up onto the platform, dressed handsomely in a dark suit. "Pleased you could make it."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Luke replied easily, giving Zeus a charming smile.

Zeus gave a nod. "As it should be." He turned to Annabeth, raising a slight eyebrow. "And your father, Annabeth?"

"He should be arriving soon enough," Annabeth answered, not wanting to drag out a sentence that he would simply brush off.

"I see," Zeus said simply, and he waved a hand out among the room. "Well, go enjoy yourselves. This ball is meant to awe the Divine Land, and that is exactly what it shall do."

Annabeth suddenly felt someone clamp their hand around her arm, but she wasn't the least bit startled; she knew the feel of that hand from anywhere.

Piper was smiling at her when Annabeth turned around, looking gorgeous in a glittering red halter-neck dress that reached her knees, wearing golden heels and matching gold bands around her arms.

"Thank god, its you," Annabeth muttered as she leaned in to hug her.

Piper chuckled softly, leaning back to give Annabeth a subtle wink. "I've told you multiple times that I'm your knight in shining armor, haven't I?"

"I don't recall ever hearing about a courageous knight that wears sparkly dresses and heels," Annabeth said, raising an eyebrow.

Piper grinned cheekily. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

"Piper," Luke acknowledged, inclining his head towards her. "It's always nice to see you."

Annabeth saw a flicker of sadness in Piper's eyes when she looked at her old best friend- Luke and Piper, who as children would always bicker over the silliest things, fight over Annabeth's attention and make a competition out of every little thing. But when Luke left to train for being head of the Guard, he came back as a different person. Serious, mature, and Annabeth felt it deep down as well- power-hungry. No more was he their best friend. He was Annabeth's fiancé, he was the head of the Gaurd. He was someone else entirely. "You too, Luke."

Annabeth felt a pang in her heart, and she forcefully shoved it down, not bearing the slowly rising lump in her throat.

"Where's Jason?" Annabeth asked, thankful that her voice didn't wobble.

"Here I am," he announced, coming up behind Piper and slipping an arm around her waist and handing her a tall glass full of a sparkling drink. "Piper McLean is very demanding."

"You love me for it," Piper replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"If you'll excuse us," Luke said, voice calm and light, yet there was a look in his eyes that Annabeth did not like. "Annabeth and I have to greet the other guests."

"Of course," Jason said, oblivious to the tension in Annabeth's shoulders as Luke pulled her into him, but Piper saw it and she leaned in to quickly whisper into Annabeth's ear.

"I'll find you again."

Annabeth barely had time to nod before Luke was whisking her away, and never before had Annabeth felt such an intense urge to scream in frustration and throw something to express her outrage, just to feel the satisfying twinge when whatever object crashed to the floor and disrupted everyone.

One by one, Luke led her to a different Angel each time, kissing up to the members of the Council in a way so disgustingly sweet, she cringed every time he spoke.

It was all a show for him. It was all just part of the act of charm he put up with everyone.

And she was the only one who noticed.

"Miss?" A waiter stepped beside Annabeth, holding a tray full of different colored sparkling liquids Annabeth knew as champagne. She picked up a cherry red one, nodding in thanks.

"Annabeth!" An annoyingly familiar voice called out a few feet away.

Annabeth turned to see Silena coming up to her, dress in a glittering pink cocktail dress, her dark curls brushed over one shoulder, a sequined barrette clipped onto the side of her hair.

"Oh, you look so beautiful!" Silena breathed, holding her hands out to Annabeth. "Did you buy this?"

"I did," Annabeth lied, smiling right through her teeth. She'd had the dress she was wearing at the back of her closet for who knew how long.

"Have you seen Calypso?" Silena asked, grinning with excitement. "Oh- she looks so stunning! Her and Leo look so cute together!"

"I have not seen either of them yet," Annabeth said, feigning interest as she looked around the ballroom.

"Let me go bring them!" Silena exclaimed, and before Annabeth could even protest, she was melting back into the crowd of Angels.

"Who was that?" Luke asked beside her, furrowing his eyebrows. "Silena?"

Annabeth nodded, taking another sip of her champagne.

"Don't drink too much of that," Luke chided, eyeing the red drink warily. "You know what it can do to you."

"You think I don't know-" Annabeth started, and bit her tongue hard, stiffening. "Of course, Luke."

"Good girl," Luke murmured, pressing a kiss to her head, and Annabeth recoiled internally at the words.

"I'm a fucking dog now," Annabeth whispered to herself as they continued to weave through the crowd, the sparkling of jewelry and blinding white of the wings of Angels making her feel momentarily dizzy.

"General Atlas," Luke said warmly as they approached a big man with dark hair streaked with gray and mouth set in what seemed like a permanent tight line. His dark eyes hid questions of sorrow and melancholy. _Calypso's dad,_ Annabeth reminded herself, feeling a jolt go through her at how much little Zoë looked like her father.

"Luke," Atlas greeted, the lines around his mouth not loosening. "How are you?"

Annabeth cringed at the small talk, gripping her glass tighter.

"I'm doing as well as you could," Luke replied easily. He slid a hand around Annabeth's waist and pulled her close. "I don't believe you've met my bride-to-be yet, General."

"I don't believe so," Atlas said, raising eyebrow amd holding out a hand to shake Annabeth's."it's very nice to meet you, Miss Chase."

"The pleasures all mine," Annabeth replied, shaking his hand firnly.

Luke cleared his throat. "Atlas, I'd actually like to speak with you for a moment..."

Annabeth rolled her eyes discreetly as she took a sip of her champagne, feeling a twisted sort of relief at finally escaping his grip.

She took a moment to observe the dome building, feeling that familiar sense of awe at gazing at its structure and design, and she knew the pain would hit afterward. She knew it would. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

Glittering chandeliers hung a few feet apart from another from the ceiling, illuminating the room in an elegant golden glow. The floor was a smooth, reflective tiled mosaic. Bronze columns rose up on each side of the room, and Annabeth could hear the sweet tune of a violin and the keys of a piano playing harmoniously.

Angels had started dancing around the floor, most having tucked away their wings to allow more space, and some were even fluttering around high up, close to the ceiling, dancing in an orderly fashion.

It was all organized, all done in a respectful manner where everyone could enjoy themselves and cause no harm to others.

As it always was.

She felt someone grab her wrist, and before she knew it, she was being pulled away from Luke, and she smiled.

Piper pulled her further away, heading towards the entrance, where she recognized her friends milling around.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Annabeth said, grinning wickedly at Piper.

Piper winked at her. "You can tell me all about it some other time."

"Annabeth!" Leo exclaimed, grinning wildly and spreading his arms. "We missed you! Where were you?"

Annabeth had to stifle a laugh as she looked at Leo, never having seen him dressed so formally before. He wore a black suit with a red tie, his black curls pushed back with gel.

"My gosh, Leo," she said instead, smiling behind her hand. "You sure cleaned up nice."

"I know, right!" Leo said, obviously flattered.

Calypso went up beside Annabeth, looking beautiful in her peach dress, long hair pinned up in an elegant bun atop her head, flowers poked among it.

"Annabeth," she said warmly, smile lighting up her face. "You look so lovely."

"As do you, Calypso," Annabeth replied. She gave her a knowing smile, winking subtly. "What did Leo do when he saw you?"

Calypso brushed a brilliant red, and she laughed softly. "He stood gawking for a good minute before he remembered he had to say hello to me."

Annabeth nodded. "Sounds like something he'd do." She paused, "Have you seen your father?"

Calypso pursed her lips, looking melancholic. "Yes. He left to the ball before I did and did not even ask where Zoë would be. I have not talked to him very much, anyway."

Annabeth felt a pang of guilt for a moment. "Let's go with the others."

As they started towards the rest of their group of friends, Annabeth felt a jolt go through her, searing and hot. She bit down on her lip, muffling her cry of surprise.

And somehow, she knew.

 _Percy._

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

A strange, distant sense of fear and nervousness swirled throughout her body, raising the hairs along her skin, and a distant voice in her said told her that those were not her feelings. They were Percy's.

 _Annabeth... Annabeth..._

Annabeth needed to get to him. To the Infernal Province.

Into the Demon World.

* * *

 **Percy**

Percy could barely hear above the roaring noise of the Demons shouting all around him, so the beating of his heart only deafened him even more.

He stood on one end of the broken down arena, Demons jeering and shouting at him as he stared across the room at Ares, who's eyes were glowing red with bloodlust and hatred as he glared right back at Percy, hands fists at his sides.

Percy spotted his cousins watching from a corner; Thalia with her arms crossed over her chest, Nico propped up against the wall, one foot braced behind him, eyes dark and lips white, and Bianca, who stood with her hands fluttering at her side, eyes so much like Nico's the size of saucers.

They all looked agitated, angry, and nervous. Percy knew they'd never admit it- no Demon ever would, but they'd die before they were to admit that they were fearful for Percy, and it was somewhat a relief and sign to Percy, in its own twisted way, to know that his cousins cared for him.

He just wished he'd be sure of that under a different circumstance.

 _"Kick ass, Kelp Head,"_ Thalia had said, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. _"Show that little bitch what a mistake it was challenging you."_

As calm and collected she'd looked when telling Percy that, he knew how scared she was for him. He knew what sorrow lay behind the fierceness that had glowed behind her eyes, what had made her so vicious and cold. And he'd heard what she'd really meant by those words; _Please, win. I can't lose you too._

Suddenly, a roar went up throughout the crowd, and Percy stiffened, watching as the leftover members of the Convocation entered; Dionysus, Hades and Poseidon. Dionysus looked as jaded as always and looked like he wanted to die. Percy didn't bother to look at him, his eyes focusing on Hades and Poseidon, who's mouths were pressed in grim lines and eyes were unreadable.

Percy felt a strong surge of fear run down his back, working like a shot of unwanted caffeine as he remembered where the rest of the members were, and what they'd be doing.

He'd gone to the Meadow of Reflection to let Annabeth know he was there, to warn her of what was to come if she stayed in the ball long enough, and the fact that she never went and that he knew she was at the ball terrified him and tore at his heartstrings.

 _Please be all right,_ he thought hopelessly, heart pounding against his rib cage. _Please... Annabeth, Annabeth... just come out safe. Please._

He couldn't have risked going to the Meadow of Reflection. He'd been training all day yesterday, as Poseidon had ordered him to. He'd been lucky enough to slip out and go to the Meadow of Reflection, if only for a few minutes, but he'd raced right back before Poseidon got suspicious of his whereabouts. And when he'd come home, he'd been too exhausted to even think about sending her a warning letter. And today was no different.

Poseidon muttered something to Hades, who nodded, expressionless. Poseidon turned to the crowd that sat on benches that ran along the whole room, eyes flashing red.

"Everyone," he said loudly, voice powerful and sharp as it carried across the room. Poseidon did not shout. He kept cold and composed, and just his voice was enough to carry among hundreds of Demons, giving him the grudging respect and fear that most Demons held towards him. "Quiet."

The noise continued for a couple more seconds before quieting, the stomps and shouts ceasing until there was no more sound.

Percy almost wished for it all to come back and block out the sound of his racing thoughts and trembling heart.

He didn't want to fight. He didn't want to hurt anyone. As mean and cruel Ares was to him, he didn't want to harm him.

But it didn't matter what he wanted. He'd always do things against his will, whether he liked it or not.

That was his life.

"We are all here today to witness a Duel between Perseus Jackson and Ares La Rue," Hades announced, and like Poseidon, his voice carried among the crowd of Demons, all looking on with excitement of the blood that would be shed.

"We haven't had one of these in years," Hades continued, lacing his fingers together as his cold eyes swept across the room. "But today, you are all lucky enough to witness one."

A cheer went up among the Demons, all grinning chaotically and shouting rueful words of encouragement. They didn't care who won. All they cared about was seeing blood- red and bright and splattered everywhere.

"Perseus, Ares, please step up here," Dionysus said lazily, looking more than bored to be there, his violet eyes hooded.

Percy tried not to shake as he walked to the center of the arena, but his bones were rattling under his skin, and his stomach was churning, and he could envision Sally crying as he told her of the Duel that would come.

She'd stayed at home under Poseidon's order, claiming that it might be too much for the baby if she let her emotions get in the way of seeing Percy fight. A guilty part of him was glad she'd stayed at home- he was sure if he saw her in the arena, he'd break down sobbing.

Ares stood about five feet away from Percy, arms flexing at his sides and jaw clenched, eyes flickering with red and amber, like a burning fire Percy knew to fear.

Ares wouldn't just hurt him. He would try to kill him.

Percy inhaled slowly, trying to calm his beating heart, and he saw Annabeth in his mind, with eyes as mysterious and gorgeous as the moon, with a smile that spoke of destruction and pain and the unknown love he knew she hid for those she truly cared about.

 _Annabeth... Annabeth..._

"I know we're not big on rules," Poseidon said, folding his arms over his chest, not looking at Percy but at the Demons all around them. "But since these Duels have gone on for a millennia, they always must apply. Each fighter can only use one weapon. No one from the crowd can assist either of the fighters. Flying is welcomed. The winner is declared when either fighter surrenders, or is killed."

Percy gripped his sword fast, feeling the leather of the hilt slick against his sweaty palms. Ares had chosen a deadly long-sword, its silver blade gleaming in a way that almost mocked Percy, and be felt a shiver run down his spine.

He was terrified.

"Perseus, Ares," Poseidon said, voice cool and cutting and almost making Percy flinch. Hades and Dionysus had stepped back into the crowd, and the room was dead silent, waiting for them to begin.

A sudden flash of white caught Percy's eye from one of the windows above the arena, and when Percy focused in on the sight, he almost choked on his breath.

Annabeth, her gray eyes piercing back at him, flashing with confusion and terror and despair.

Annabeth was too smart. She already knew what was happening.

She was saying something, mouthing words at him he couldn't make out and pressing her hands against the window pane, face scrunched up and pleading and fearful.

The sight of her almost didn't allow him to focus in on Poseidon's next words, feeling his heart soar as he looked at her, before fear took over at thinking that someone would notice her.

But they wouldn't, because every Demon in the room would react to Poseidon's next words, their glowing red eyes fixed on Percy and Ares only, watching.

"You may begin."

* * *

 **Oh my god, im excited for that.**

 **You guys! Shits going DOWNNN**

 **Agahh, I loved this chapter. Finally getting exciting, isnt it? Holy shit, I am so excited for whats to come. Y'all are gonna hate me :D**

 **So im sick and stayed home from school today and decided to finish this chapter up when I finally had the chance and im SO excited agh, this story is really gonna start rolling now :DD**

 **Literally 25 chapters later.**

 **Welp.**

 **I hope you guys liked it and MY GOSH WHO'S JITTERY AND FUCKING SCARED AT WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN.**

 **This is great.**

 **Also, everyone in Chicago is so devastated that the Bears lost. Aha, poor people. All my teachers were crying about it yesterday, meanwhile, I dont know what the fuck happens in football :D**

 **I love you guys and I know the wait was long, which Im sorry for, but its here!**

 **~Kat xxxx**


	26. Always Colliding

**Percy**

 _"You will be the clouds  
and I will be the sky.  
You will be the ocean  
and I will be the shore.  
You will be the trees  
and I will be the wind.  
Wherever we are,  
you and I will always collide"_

* * *

Ares lunged at him.

Percy instantly rolled to the side and stood, kicking Ares in the back in one swift movement.

Ares stumbled slightly, and as he did, a roar went up from the crowd. Their garbled words made his ears bleed, loud and chaotic.

Percy's heart was pounding in his chest. He held on to his sword fast as Ares whipped around, lips pulled back in a snarl as he brought down his own sword in one quick strike. Percy quickly parried it, pushing Ares back as he sliced at him.

Ares anticipated the move and swiftly blocked it, their swords connecting with enough force to make Percy's bones vibrate.

Ares kicked Percy, sending him stumbling back, and he barely raised is sword in time to intercede Ares' next blow. Percy gritted his teeth, his wrist aching with the position Ares had struck him in- his arm twisted backwards, wrist straining against the force of Ares' sword as it pressed down on him.

All around him, the Demons roared.

Percy dropped to the floor and quickly rolled, barely missing Ares' sword as he slashed at the spot where he'd been seconds before.

Percy drove his elbow to the side of Ares' face, and he bellowed in pain, whipping his sword around and grazing Percy's side. His skin exploded in searing pain, hot and fiery, the sensation running all over his body. Ares swung his other fist at him, and Percy ducked, bringing his own fist up and catching Ares in the jaw.

The Demons cheered for more.

Ares growled, hacking at Percy and trying to catch him by surprise when he'd try to land a blow at him with a punch or a kick.

Percy was acutely aware of Annabeth's eyes burning into him. He felt her stare like ice being dumped down his back, making him keen and aware of everything.

He was aware of the way Ares glared at him with such hatred, of the way Ares didn't pause between strikes, of the way the crowd around him screamed for more.

He was aware of it all.

Ares' sword grazed his arm, the sharp silver quick flash. Percy clenched his jaw, the leather of his sword's hilt rough against the palm of his hands. He struck at Ares, and just before Ares could block him, flicked his wrist, making the tip of his sword graze a long line up Ares' sternum, ripping his black muscle shirt.

In a blink of an eye, Ares had dropped his sword and lunged for Percy, sending them both crashing to the floor.

"You're not winning this, Jackson," Ares growled, landing a punch to Percy's jaw. His eyes were a chaos of flames, raging and hot and terrorizing. "I'm going to _fucking kill you."_

"I wanna see you try, dickweed," Percy spat, bringing his knee up and catching Ares in the stomach.

Ares momentarily caught off guard, Percy punched him in the temple, sending Ares sprawling to the floor.

Percy stood up, spitting out blood onto the dirt-packed floor, already stained with glossy, dark red blood.

He lifted his sword off the floor just as Ares stood up, baring his teeth, his lips stained red.

Percy felt like dropping his sword and pleading for all of this to be over, to call for peace and tranquility among them both.

But wish as he might, that could never happen.

Ares, quick as a snake, had lashed out at Percy with his sword, piercing Percy deep in his arm, fire exploding along his skin the second he did.

Percy bit his lip hard enough to split the skin, grunting in pain as he brought up his sword to parry Ares' next blow. Back and forth they went, trading hits until they'd left their footprints engraved on the floor.

"Give up, Jackson," Ares snarled as his sword flew at Percy, and swiftly, he blocked the blow, grunting with effort. Ares was strong. If it wasn't for all the training Poseidon had made him go through, Percy would've been dead in a second.

Percy laughed, bringing up his foot and kicking Ares in the stomach, catching him off guard. Percy gave him a wolfish grin, all teeth and red eyes. "You're funny."

Ares was breathing hard, from effort or anger- most likely both. Percy felt a shiver go down his spine, knowing how much hatred and fury an ordinary Demon could expel.

But the La Rue family was famous for it.

Ares' sword clashed with Percy, and the roar of the crowd was loud in Percy's ears, though not as loud as the pounding melody of his heart.

Every time he'd turn, every time he'd take a step, every time he lashed out with a sword- he'd see Annabeth, watching with a look of horror and wonder on her face, hand pressed to her mouth and gray eyes shining.

The sight of her both invigorated and terrified him.

But it was the longing in his heart that stung more than the various cuts Ares had left on him. The yearning to grab Annabeth and run- far away from the awful world he lived in, to press her against his chest and smell her intoxicating lemon scent, to press his lips once more to her soft, tender ones-

Percy felt a shock go through his body, powerful enough to make him gasp out loud, and when his sword clashed with Ares', there was a sharp clang that pierced his ears, and half of Ares' sword fell to the floor.

It broke.

A gasp went throughout the crowd, and Percy stumbled back, still holding on to his bronze sword, gleaming without a scratch, whole and complete.

Ares gaped at the broken sword he held, the other half shattered on the floor.

"Kill him!" A Demon shouted from the crowd, joy and excitement laced through his voice.

A roar went up among the crowd, and Percy felt his chest tighten.

Ares looked absolutely furious.

Before Percy could even blink, Ares flung was the jagged sword, and pain flared up Percy's arm, feeling as if it had been doused with gasoline and lit up in flames.

The sword had embedded itself in his arm.

Ares brought up his boot-cladded foot and kicked Percy hard in the stomach, and the breath rushed out of him as he hit the floor hard, his sword clattering out of his hand.

The shouts of the Demons drowned out in Percy's ear to a dull pounding, and he gasped for air, his head swimming. _Annabeth, Annabeth..._

Ares loomed up over him, arms flexing and baring his teeth in a twisted grin that made Percy's stomach roll.

He bent down and wrenched the broken sword from Percy's bicep, and Percy gritted his teeth roughly, a groan fighting its way up his throat.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you?" Ares chuckled, lips smeared with blood and staining his teeth.

Percy spat at him, and the trail of saliva dribbled down the side of Ares' face.

Ares swiftly cut a line down Percy's chest, splitting the skin just barely, and Percy clenched his jaw tightly, not wanting to make any noise.

"You're a piece of shit," Ares snarled, eyes glowing red. He placed the broken sword over Percy's chest, right where his heart was, the jagged edges digging into his skin. "You don't deserve anything, you little bitch. You can't fight, you're not smart-" Ares laughed- a horrible sound in Percy's ear. "Really, what was Poseidon thinking?"

"Are you going to keep lecturing me?" Percy snapped. "Or are you going to kill me?"

"Shut up," Ares spat, the words a vicious growl. He dug the sword deeper into Percy's chest, and Percy's head went dizzy with pain as he gritted his teeth. "I want this to be as painful as possible for you."

"JUST FUCKING KILL ME ALREADY!" Percy shouted, pain washing over him in a powerful torrent. He couldn't stand it any longer. "Or are you too much of a coward, you old bastard?"

Ares sneered at him, and he slowly raised the sword, getting ready to plunge it into Percy's chest.

And kill him.

Percy closed his eyes. If he was to die, he wanted to see light, not the hatred and anger that crackled across Ares' face. He thought of Annabeth, of her laughter and breathtaking beauty and her sense of other-worldliness and the darkness that wrapped around her body like a little black dress.

She was beautiful.

 _You were the best thing that ever happened to me, Annabeth. Thank you._

Percy waited for the piercing pain to come, the roaring and stomping of the crowd a dull noise in Percy's ears, and he felt as if he were submerged in water, as if he was already starting to detach from his body after being killed.

He waited for the blow.

He waited.

It didn't come.

Percy heard a choking sound from above him, and the sharp intakes of breaths throughout the Demons made Percy's eyes snap open, only to see blood squirting from Ares' neck.

A piece of shrapnel protruded from it.

Ares dropped the sword, letting it clatter beside Percy's head. The red glow of his eyes blazed, and blood specked his lips as he brought up a hand to touch the object stuck in his neck, gasping as he did so. "What-"

Ares wouldn't surrender.

Percy would have to kill him.

Breathing heavily, Percy fought through the pain and reached for the fallen broken sword with numb fingers, and Ares, distracted by the confusion of who'd wounded him so fatally, didn't notice what Percy was doing until the jagged sword was raised right in front of him.

"No-" Ares choked, clawing at his neck to remove the shrapnel, but he was shaking too much, the fire in his eyes was flickering out as he locked eyes with Percy.

And Percy knew Ares saw the sorrow and pain in Percy's eyes, the mercy and tenderness in them that he hid so well even when it shown so brightly.

"Forgive me," Percy whispered gently, and he gripped Ares' hand and drove the sword into his chest.

Ares choked up blood, tainting the floor and splattering on the dirt.

Just how the Demons wanted it.

Percy pushed Ares' body to the side, desperate to get up and leave. He stood, feeling wretched and sick and hollow, letting the sword clatter to the ground, right besides Ares' lifeless eyes.

A sharp scream went up among the Demons.

"It was an Angel!" A male voice rang out. "Its a fucking Angel!"

Percy's heart stopped.

Instantly, the sounds of shouts and cries of surprise and anger rang out among the Demons as all their red eyes swiveled up to one of the windows.

Where Annabeth stood.

"Annabeth-" Percy choked, and he took a step forward only to fall to his knees as they buckled, and a vicious fire flared up his arm, still spewing blood from when Ares had flung the sword at him.

"GUARDS!" Poseidon boomed, his lips pulled back in a snarl as he stared up at Annabeth in disgust. "GET HER!"

"No," Percy said weakly, watching hopelessly as Demons burst in from the doors and shot up into the air, towards Annabeth.

Annabeth spread her glorious, beautiful white wings, the sight of them even making some Demons wince, and she shot out the window she"d broken to get inside, and Percy couldn't see her anymore.

All he could see was the swarm of Demons flying after her.

"Go," Percy said, voice brittle as he attempted to stand. "Go, my lovely Angel."

He felt arms slide up under her arms and stand him up, and he groaned at the pain that pulsed throughout his body.

"Annabeth-" he panted, his mind filled with thoughts and worry and despair.

"She'll be fine," Thalia said beside him, lips pressed in a tight line and face pale. "Let's just get you out of here."

The Demons were too busy running outside to see the spectacle that was Annabeth to see him being aided. They wanted to see the show.

"Annabeth, please," he whispered, closing his eyes. "Please, fly back home."

And then darkness washed over him.

* * *

Percy dreamt of blood and Angels and Demons, of the beautiful blue skies that blanketed over the Mortal World being clouded over with red. He saw Annabeth, her gray eyes dark and angry and so gorgeous, staring back at him as she reached out a delicate, pale hand to touch his face, only to melt away the second her soft fingers made contact with his skin.

He wanted to stay asleep.

But it was the distant feeling of something being wrong, of Annabeth's voice echoing in his head, that made him fight for consciousness, to will his body to wake up.

Percy blinked his eyes open, only to see Sally's blue, wide and worried eyed, bright with tears. His vision went dark again.

The next time his eyes opened, he could see all his cousin's faces, gazing down at him with troubled eyes.

"Percy, you dickweed," Bianca hissed, and he could numbly feel her fingernails digging into his thigh. "Wake up."

Percy began to fade away once more, but Thalia's eyes flashed harshly, and she took hold of his shoulders and shook him roughly. "Oh no you're not," she said, slapping his cheek a couple times. "Wake up, Kelp Head. Wake up."

Percy's eyes fully opened, and the sight of the darkness that filled his room made him want to close his eyes again to see that light- to see Annabeth.

But then he saw his cousin's expressions of distress- a rare thing to see, and he became fully conscious of everything; how he was lying in his bed, how his cousins were swarming around him and bombarding him with words he couldn't make out.

"Where's my Mother?" Percy croaked, starting to sit up in bed and grimacing slightly at the pain that lanced up his arm.

"Woah, slow down," Thalia said, placing an arm around him and propping his pillows up before adjusting him so he sat up.

Bianca chewed on her bottom lip, her arms crossed over her chest and eyebrows creased. "Sally went to sleep. She didn't want to go, but we forced her to. We promised to keep an eye on your dumb ass."

"Gee, thanks, Bee," Percy said, bringing up his hand to rub at his face, most likely marked with various cuts. "How long was I out for?"

Thalia clucked her tongue. "About eight hours."

Percy slumped against the pillow, groaning.

"Damn, Percy," Nico said, who was sitting on the bed near his feet. He nudged his foot, smirking wanly. "You sure took a beating."

"Yeah..." Percy whispered, and his heart began to pound as the memories of the Duel flashed in his mind. He drew in a sharp breath, feeling his lungs threaten to collapse. "Annabeth."

His cousins glanced at each other, then quickly away. Thalia blew out a breath, lips white. "She was the one who threw the scrap of metal at Ares. Pierced his neck. The Demons were too busy watching the fight to notice anything, since she'd thrown the piece from the window above their heads. They'd seen it, though. It just took them a moment to figure out who'd done it."

Percy swallowed, his throat dry. "Is she okay? Did Annabeth make it out?"

The look on his cousin's faces made Percy's heart drop into his stomach, and his breath rattled. "No." He whispered, beginning to shake. "No- they didn't- she-she made it out, right? They couldn't have- they didn't catch her-"

Bianca's face was grim, and she cast her gaze downwards. "I'm sorry, Percy. They caught her just as she was flying out of Iniquity. She was so close."

"Oh no," Percy said, his voice a mere whisper. His blood ran cold under his skin. "No, no, no. The things they'll do to her- especially if she's Athena's daughter- oh _god,_ how could I let this happen?"

"You had no idea she'd fly into the Infernal Province," Thalia said sharply. "She's the one who put herself in danger. This isn't your fault."

"You gotta admit," Bianca said, shrugging. "She's got guts. More balls than Nico, that's for sure."

Nico scowled. "Bitch-"

"I have to go to her," Percy announced, peeling off his covers and swinging his legs out of the bed.

"No, Percy," Thalia protested firmly, voice like steel. "You need to rest. The Angel can't do no harm to herself more than she can to anyone else-"

" _You don't know what they'll do to her!"_ Percy cried, desperation and sorrow laced tightly in his voice that the words strained against his throat as he spoke. "Poseidon could be torturing information out of her right now as we speak. I have to go to her. I have to get her out of here."

"How, exactly?" Thalia demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Poseidon will not leave her unguarded. He'll have guards set up everywhere. He knows she comes from a bloodline of Angels famous for their intelligence. Poseidon isn't stupid."

Percy winced, knowing very well how everything Thalia was saying was true, but he shook his head. "I'm going to her," he said softly, yet with determination. "I can't leave her. She saved my life. Now it's my turn to return the favor."

Nico shrugged, standing up. "I'll go. Watching you sleep was literally the dumbest and most boring thing I've ever done."

"Me too," Bianca said begrudgingly, uncrossing her arms and sighing.

They all looked expectantly at Thalia, who stood with her lips pressed in a firm line, back rigid.

"Please, Thals?" Percy asked, voice quiet and tender. "You know how scared all the guards are of you."

Thalia watched him with careful eyes, and Percy held his breath, fearing she'd say no.

Finally, she dropped her arms and sighed. "Jesus, Jackson, you sure know how to flatter a girl." She rolled her eyes. "Now let's go before I change my mind and let you idiots go wander off into your death beds."

* * *

Percy and his cousins walked into a room at the back of the Sordid House, and sure enough, guards milled around every corner, and Percy could feel their sharp red gazes as they headed into the room, their eyes following their every move.

Once they entered the room where they kept various prison cells, Percy took a choking breath upon seeing Poseidon and Hades standing at the far end of the cells, looking apprehensively into one of the cells.

When they heard the door close behind them, the two brothers swiveled their dark gazes towards Percy and his cousins.

"Ah, Perseus," Poseidon called, eyes glinting darkly with approval and malicious pride. "Are you feeling better?"

Percy knew he wouldn't care much if it was one way or another. The only thing he would ever care about is making sure his champion stays alive.

"Just a cut, is all," Percy replied easily, voice dry enough it came out rough-sounding. He smirked coolly. "Nothing I can't handle."

Poseidon smiled coldly, and he jerked his head in the direction of the cell he and Hades stood in front of. "Come take a look at this, son."

Percy swept on a mask of indifference, walking closer to his father, the floor almost swaying underneath his feet and legs like sticks.

The cell was dark, and the whole room had a frigid, cold air that made goosebumps rise along Percy's skin, but as dark as the cell was, Percy saw her; her wings shining against the darkness, bright and glorious, her hair cascading down her shoulders in a shining waterfall.

The sight of her chained and barefoot in the cellar, her dress ripped along the sides and a cut above her eyebrow made Percy's stomach drop, and a boiling sorrow of hatred and agony burned throughout his body, so fierce it sent a jolt up his spine.

Annabeth looked straight at him, her lips parted and gray eyes calm and emotionless. But that was the barrier, and more than ever, Percy could see past it. Beneath that tranquil exterior, her eyes were a raging storm, full of anger and despair and humiliation and even more so, a powerful longing that reflected his own so greatly he flinched.

Percy clenched his fingers around the cold iron bars, made of glittering and strong _krystallo._ The whole cell was made of it, for its sure protection and invincibility to break easily. Not only that, but for Annabeth, who was a full-blooded Angel, it weakened her.

No wonder she looked so stooped and pale.

"My, my," Percy whispered against his scorching dry throat. "Look what we have here."

Annabeth remained indifferent, but he saw the slight widening of her eyes, her wings tensing like a cord behind her, and Percy swallowed down a sob.

He hated this. He hated having to let her see this side of him. This _monster._

It was like all his nightmares combined in one room.

"She's a pretty one," Percy remarked, and, not bearing to see the look on Annabeth's face, he turned away, smirking dryly at Poseidon.

Poseidon's eyes glinted. "I'm sure you'll get the chance to fool around with her later. Right now, I'd rather keep the poor thing sane and conscious." He peered into the cell, gaze meeting Annabeth's. He grinned ruefully. "You're not scared, are you, dear?"

Annabeth drew herself up right, eyes sharpening. "No. Should I be?"

A dry smile curled around Poseidon's lips, almost a sneer. "I see you have your mother's smart remarks as well."

Percy caught sight of the way Annabeth's shoulders tensed at the mention of Athena, the way her jaw tightened and her fingernails scraped against the dirty floor.

Percy's heart felt like a target board, and the daggers were piercing right into it, trying to aim for the middle.

They were getting close.

"What of the attack?" Percy asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

He supposed this one wasn't any better.

"A success," Hades replied, hands laced behind his back, a cool expression on his face. "At least four Angels killed, and fifteen more injured."

Percy almost couldn't hold back his wince that time. Instead, he smiled tightly. "Excellent."

"Attack?" Annabeth demanded from inside the cell. Percy heard the catch in her voice, at the obvious showcase of sympathetic emotions she wanted to put on. For that was what Angels did. They cared for one another. Yet looking at Annabeth, he knew she was beginning to worry. About Piper, perhaps. "What attack?"

Poseidon smiled at her so coldly, Percy's body went rigid. His father leaned closer to the cell, his fingers wrapping around the icy cold _krystallo._ "Silly little Angel," he purred, as if talking to a five year old. "You played right into our hands without us having to do anything. Might I ask why you showed up in our land in the first place?"

"I-" Annabeth started, but she broke off, closing her mouth shut with a grinding force that Percy felt in his jaw. She was holding back, he knew. Annabeth lowered her head. "I wandered in here by accident."

Percy was aware of his cousin's gazes as they burned into him, watching his reactions and waiting- for him to either break character or say something in defense of Annabeth, he wasn't sure.

Yet it was like his heart had grown claws and was reached up and tearing at his mind, begging him to say something, pleading him to do something to save her.

But all Percy could do was watch.

"Accident, you say?" Poseidon murmured, raising a mocking eyebrow. Percy knew he didn't believe her for a second. His blood turned to ice. "And what of practically saving my son?"

Annabeth's face tightened, and he could see her trying to hold her anger in, to hold that poison beneath the surface, drowning it. "He was in trouble. I had to do something. It is unfair that you barbarians do such a thing to declare who your next leader is."

Poseidon sneered at her. "What we do in our land is nothing of your concern, you stupid meddlesome child. Perseus had it all under control, didn't you, my son?"

Percy stared at Annabeth hopelessly. "Of course I did."

"But I suppose we shouldn't be complaining," Poseidon continued, leaning away from the cell. He smiled ruthlessly. "We have one of the Divine Land's most promising Angels right in our grasp. I believe we can work this in our favor."

"What are you going to do to me?" Annabeth whispered sharply, and for a second, Percy saw through her composed exterior and saw both the fear and despairing awe that she really felt.

She'd never experienced this before.

"Nothing for you to worry about, my dear," Poseidon said briskly. "Just know that when we're through with you, you will be an absolute disgrace among your kind."

Percy saw her flinch, a quick jerk of her body and biting of her lips, and with a pang to his heart, he knew how much those words really hit her. She felt like a disgrace among her kind already.

But little did they know what a beautiful storm hid among them.

"But may I just say," Poseidon said, licking his lips and eyes glimmering with a dark curiosity that made Percy's skin crawl. "I've never heard about an Angel harming someone else before. I would've expected it from anyone else, maybe, but the daughter of Athena? My, my, you can't imagine the surprise I felt when I was informed it had been Annabeth Chase that had driven that piece of metal into Ares' neck. How disappointed Athena must've felt to hear that."

Annabeth simply clenched her jaw, and Percy could see her trembling ever so slightly. His heart began to throb with pain.

"Are you done?" Percy drawled, leaning against the bars and crossing his arms over his chest, painfully ignoring the shock that went up his arm as he did so. But whatever he had to do to make them leave- he'd do it. "I kinda wanna get started on her already."

Poseidon smirked dryly, and with a flicker of a glance of disgust at Annabeth, he nodded. "I suppose I've said all I can," he said, starting to walk down the dark hallway and towards the metal door, Hades silently in tow. "Ruin her, Perseus."

Percy looked into the cell, unfolding his arms and fighting a cry of desperation. "Will do," he whispered, staring into Annabeth's eyes, an equal mirror of hope and yearning of his own.

Once they heard the door shut with an ominous bang, his cousins instantly swarmed around the cell, peering curiously inside.

Thalia clucked her tongue, her electric blue eyes sharp and wary as she looked down at Annabeth, who stared back with a calm, inquisitive gaze, and Percy was relieved to see that she'd stopped shaking. "So this is Miss Chase, huh?"

"Yes," Annabeth replied levelly, and from where she sat back on her heels, she looked as regal as a princess, and Percy's heart throbbed at the sight of her. "And you are?"

Thalia gave her a measured look, running her tongue over her teeth. "Thalia Grace."

A look of surprise flickered across Annabeth's face, and Percy felt an inquiry rise in his chest, though Annabeth said nothing

"I was right!" Nico cried, and Annabeth gave him an amused look; she must've remembered all the stories Percy had told her of his obnoxiously loud cousin. "She is hot!"

"Nico," Bianca growled, elbowing him. "Shut your gay-ass up."

Nico stuck his tongue out at her, giving her a miffed look. "You're just mad that no one ever compliments your ugly ass, you dumb bitch."

"I will literally beat the shit out of you-"

"Guys!" Percy said loudly, and he gave them a pleading look. "Stop it, please?"

Nico gave him a feral grin. "Oops."

Percy brought up his non-injured arm to run it through his messy hair, wincing. "Could you all... Give me a second? I need to talk to Annabeth... Preferably alone."

Bianca shrugged. "Okay." She began to walk down the hall, and after giving Annabeth one final once-over, she followed.

Nico, as he trailed after the two girls, hollered after Percy. "Don't mess her up anymore than she already is, Jackson!"

"Nico- you fuck nut- get your ass over here!" Bianca shouted, and Percy heard a thud and a yelp from Nico, and then the door shutting behind them.

Percy let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in, and he turned to face Annabeth, and sank to his knees, at eye-level with her.

"Hello, my Angel," Percy whispered, his pulse vibrating under his skin just by looking at her.

"Don't, Percy," Annabeth said, her voice breaking on his name, and she bit her lip. "I can't handle it. You're going to make me cry."

"Then do it, my darling," Percy replied softly, gazing tenderly into her eyes, their exterior long gone; all that was left was the raw pain and sorrow she felt, along with the longing and desperation he felt too, so powerfully. "Leave your horrors with me- I think they're beautiful."

"Oh, Percy," Annabeth said, voice as gentle as he'd ever heard it before. She looked down at her shackled hands, and Percy's jaw clenched at the sight of them digging into her porcelain skin. She deserved to be free, wild as she pleased. Not chained down like an animal.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and he watched a single tear trace her pale cheek. "For everything. For running away, for ignoring you, for doing things to you that you don't deserve-"

"Shh... Annabeth, it's all right," Percy said quietly, tenderly. Oh, how he ached to touch her. "It all happened so fast. Your reaction was justifiable."

"I just..." she said, and she broke off, biting her lip and looking down at her lap. "You should hate me."

Percy's hands were burning with the need to touch her face, to caress her and hold her against him. "Oh, Annabeth," Percy said softly, his heart compressing. "How could I ever hate you? You saved my life. If it wasn't for you- I'd be dead. If anyone should be hating anyone else, it should be you loathing me. Look where I've gotten you."

"No, Percy," Annabeth said, voice like shards of glass. "Never that. This isn't your fault. You have no idea how... how happy I am that you're alive and safe."

"All thanks to you," Percy replied in a whisper, feeling every ounce of gratefulness towards this beautiful Angel.

Annabeth's eyes flickered to Percy's left arm, landing on the white bandaging wrapped around his bicep. Her expression was troubled. "Are you all right?"

Percy nodded, smiling at her. "I am now." His gaze landed on the cut above her eyebrow, and his stomach churned. "Who hurt you?"

Annabeth lifted her hand and lightly touched her forehead, a look of twisted wonder on her face. She'd never been harmed that way before. Angels were not familiar with such torment. But Annabeth was the only Angel who could ever see it as something of fascination. "I don't recall. They all jostled me a bit, and I'd slipped from their grasp, but then everything went dark." She gave him a dry smile, noting the uncomfortable and worried expression on his face. "I'm all right, Seaweed Brain. I can barely feel it."

"You might not," Percy said, his pulse pumping under his skin. He felt a distant anger pool in his stomach, a foreign and strange feeling that prickled his skin and made his face feel warm. "But I feel it for you."

Annabeth let out a sigh and shook her head a little, a weary smile tugging at her lips. "So those were your cousins?"

Percy pursed his lips but let out a quiet chuckle. "Charming, aren't they?"

"Quite so," Annabeth replied, and she smirked dryly. "Thalia doesn't seem to keen on the idea of me."

"She's getting there," Percy promised. "For them, it's like bringing a baby up to them and telling them to show it affection. They don't know what to do. You're new territory to them."

Annabeth gave a half-smile. "I like the sound of that."

Percy felt his heart give a contraction. "I'm sure you would." He paused, feeling his heart thump in his chest. "Annabeth... How did you know I was in trouble? Why did you come into the Infernal Province in the first place?"

Annabeth's expression darkened, and there was a thoughtful glint in her gray eyes. She looked down at the shackles the bound her wrists, shifting on the floor. "It was a feeling," she answered. "Everything inside me seemed to flip upside down, and this tugging feeling in my gut was telling me that something was wrong. And then... I could hear your voice in my head, saying my name over and over again- like a prayer of some sorts. So I snuck out of the ball and ran here."

"This is insane," Percy whispered, his stomach turning. "I could feel your presence, too. It was like my senses had altered and my heart began to beat faster and when I turned- there you were."

Annabeth shook her head, looking equally as mystified and frustrated as he felt. "This is all strange." She looked at him, her expression contorting into one of nervous disbelief. "The Divine Land was attacked?"

Percy winced, and he bit the inside of his cheek lightly and nodded.

"Where was it attacked?"

Percy swallowed thickly. "At the ball."

He heard her sharp intake of breath, and Percy felt a newfound relief at her being there with him, safe.

He just wished it wasn't under those circumstances.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I should have made more attempts to warn you."

She gave a laugh- one of her broken, signature laughs that stole the breath of out his lungs. "I would have just ignored you."

"Annabeth," he choked out, his chest compressing. "I killed someone. I _killed Ares."_

"And he would have done the same to you," Annabeth said sharply, eyes flashing. "You simply defended yourself. Ares has no mercy. He would have killed you without a second thought if it meant becoming leader. You did what you had to."

"It's just-" Percy said, feeling suddenly overwhelmed as the memory of him driving the sword into Ares' chest barged into his mind. There was no wall strong enough to hold them back. He took a shuddering breath. "It's a horrible feeling, knowing you've taken someone's life away. Even if Ares was always unkind to me... it's _awful."_

"I know, Percy," Annabeth said, voice quiet yet firm. "But you mustn't dwell on it. If you wouldn't have killed Ares, you wouldn't be here talking to me right now." Her voice turned raw. "We wouldn't have had a chance to talk to each other ever again."

Percy gazed at her, at the darkness that seemed to be drawn to her, even when her wings stood out like stars behind her back. She looked gorgeous, even with the cut above her eyebrow and her torn gown and mussed up hair.

She could be wearing a trash bag and Percy would still think she was utterly alluring.

"I wish to hold you," Percy said softly, not being able to help himself. "So much."

Annabeth stared back at him. "I know," she whispered.

Percy reached up and gripped the bars of the cell tightly. "I'm getting you out of here," he said firmly. "I'm going to do it- no matter how difficult the task may be."

Annabeth, an Angel sitting in a room of darkness; a peculiar thing to see, a sight that held a beauty in its horrors.

She smiled at him. "I know you will, Percy." Her eyes glimmered. "I missed you. More than I thought I would."

Percy held her gaze, feeling his chest burn. "There was not a moment that you didn't cross my mind," he said truthfully, and Annabeth's eyes were like the sky before a storm hit- unpredictable, ominous, beautifully scary. "Thoughts of you flooded my mind so much, my body has become an ocean- and I'm drowning. If that is one way to go, then I welcome it."

Annabeth gasped softly, and Percy felt his heart thump against his rib cage. Simply staring at her was enough to drive him insane.

He leaned his forehead against the cold bars, not breaking eye contact. "I will get you out of here," he whispered. "No matter what happens. I will make it up to you, my Angel."

Annabeth took a shuddering breath that rattled Percy's bones. "Wherever we are," she said quietly, her voice like the sheathing of a knife- cutting deep into his soul. "You and I will always collide."

Percy's eyes fluttered closed for a second. "Always."

* * *

 **I need to stop uploading a single chapter literally a lifetime later.**

 **At this rate, we'll all be on the brink of death by the time I finish this story ;-;**

 **IM SORRY!**

 **But aside from my dragging ass, I hope you guys liked this chapter! What do you think? Those Percabeth scenes have me dying. Gosh, I love writing them together.**

 **So Annabeth's gotten captured. Thoughts on that? Will they escape successfully? Will Thalia find out about her brother? Will Thalia warm up to Annabeth?**

 **Gosh I'm excited!**

 **I love you all so much- you're all amazing and I feel awful for taking so long to update. Hopefully I'll have a chance to upload another chapter by next week.**

 **~Kat xxx**


	27. Loving Without Falling

**Annabeth**

 _"I can't remember what it was like before you, and I don't even know how we got here but maybe that's exactly what I needed. Someone who could make me forget where I came from and someone who could make me love without knowing how to fall"_

* * *

Annabeth didn't know how long she was stuck in that cell for.

It could've been hours. A day, even. She wasn't really sure.

What she was sure of was that she had to get the hell out of the Internal Province.

Now, sitting against the cold wall of the cell with her knees up to her chest and face buried in her hands, thoughts raced throughout her mind, fast and taking over any sense of levelness Annabeth might have, making her feel like she was at the edge of the world, and that at any second, she might fall off.

She was worried, for one thing. Worried over whether Piper was okay- and most startling of all, her father, too. For all he might anger and irritate her, he was all she had left of family. He was the only other person who really knew Athena- who knew what an incredible Angel she was.

She didn't want to lose him, either.

Annabeth also worried over what might happen if Poseidon decided to drop by and interrogate her. What would happen to her if he managed to find out her secrets? What lies in the depths of her soul?

What if he found out about her and Percy?

Annabeth locked her jaw, curling her hands to fists and staring down at the tattered hem of her dress. As much as she tried, she couldn't get rid of the other thought that lingered so mockingly at the back of her mind, striking every opening it got:

If everything went accordingly, what would happen to her and Percy?

Would they just pretend everything hadn't happened? All that had happened between them? Would they go back to friendly banters and light, accidental touches that sent her mind in a daze and made her heart race so painfully?

Would nothing change?

The questions made Annabeth's stomach roll, and she clutched her dress tightly, closing her eyes. _Everything's going to be fine._

Yet the more she told herself that, the more she laughed at the phrase. Nothing was ever fine- not when it came to her.

Annabeth ripped the bottom half of her dress, tearing away so that the dress fell just above the knee, and she threw the remnants to the side, sighing.

It'd been a couple hours since Percy had left, and they'd spent a short time talking- too short for Annabeth's liking. She thought back to their conversation and almost smiled.

 _Percy let out a sudden laugh, and Annabeth looked at him, frowning in question._

 _"I just realized something," he said quietly, shaking his head._

 _"What?"_

 _Percy gave a bitter sort of smile that made Annabeth's nerves twist. "Poseidon never even gave me a key to go inside your cell and "ruin you," as he so kindly put it."_

 _Annabeth snorted. "Well, isn't that funny."_

 _Percy gave her a soft grin. "It's absolutely hilarious."_

Annabeth wished more than ever that he hadn't left her so soon.

Left her alone with her thoughts.

The silence was killing her, suffocating her. She needed loud. She needed noise and shouting and talking. She needed chaos. She _craved_ for it.

Images of the fight between Ares and Percy flashed through her mind, and her heart pounded in her chest, the feeling of her hand curling around a metal pole and smashing through the window still present in the feel of her fingertips. She saw herself throwing the shrapnel, her body buzzing and skin ablaze with anger and desperation. By sheer luck, she'd hit Ares right in the neck.

It was an initial reaction, a primitive one that didn't allow her to think- simply act in a way she never had before.

And afterwards, she'd felt _alive._

Flying from the Demons at a speed that made her chest burn and wings sore, the thrill of it all, it made her almost laugh and that yearning in her heart build and expand until her whole body went numb.

Never in her life had Annabeth ever thought she'd experience something like that.

 _"Athena must have been so disappointed."_

The words had sent a sharp jab of pain into her chest, and she couldn't hold back the instinctive flinch the words had caused, nor the lump that had risen in her throat, burning like acid and ashes.

Annabeth dug her fingernails into the skin of her palms. He was right. Her mother would have been disappointed.

She could never escape from that- the torment brought upon hearing about her mother, about one of the wisest Angels to ever live.

One of the Angels that understood her the most.

And yet, Annabeth couldn't help but feel like she was missing something, an important detail, a sensation Annabeth couldn't figure out- a feeling that had followed her since the day her mother died.

Annabeth heard a distant noise down the hall, and she tensed, nails digging into her bare knees. She waited, wings tight with apprehension behind her.

A few seconds passed, and Annabeth heard footsteps coming closer, and Annabeth clenched her jaw, waiting for whom she presumed was Poseidon.

But then, Percy's cousin stepped into view- Thalia Grace.

Annabeth however, did not relax at the sight of her. She had a vague notion that she was not fond of Annabeth, and she wouldn't be taking any chances.

Thalia stared at her for a moment, her electric blue eyes sharp and slightly narrowed, and Annabeth felt a jolt go through her at the similarity between the color of her and Jason's irises.

And Zeus's as well.

Annabeth heard a faint jingling sound, and Thalia lifted what looked like a key and inserted it into the lock, and a second later, the door was swinging open.

Thalia quickly walked into the cell and knelt next to Annabeth, lifting up her cuffs and inserting another key into the lock, un-cuffing her in seconds.

"Where's Percy?" Annabeth whispered, her throat dry from lack of hydration.

Thalia regarded her with wariness and slight resentment in her eyes. "He's waiting outside with Nico," she replied stiffly. "They're keeping watch."

"You don't like me," Annabeth acknowledged before she could stop herself, and she stared back at Thalia with a forced calm.

Thalia snorted dryly, and she dropped the cuffs with a soft clang to the floor. "You could say that."

Annabeth frowned, opening her mouth to say something, but Thalia cut her off.

"Save it," she said, shaking her head. "You can drop the act, Angel. Percy told me about you."

 _Right._ Annabeth immediately dropped the serene expression she'd painted across her face, replacing it with a scowl. "Okay," she said rather sharply, her patience quickly waning. "So can we please get the hell out of here already?"

Thalia's eyebrows shot up into her hairline, and she smirked rather bitterly. She whistled softly. "Never thought I'd ever see an Angel snap and curse at me before. Now I've seen everything."

Annabeth smiled thinly. "Funny."

Thalia stared at her for a moment, and then she stood up, nodding her head. "Come on, Princess. We don't have much time."

Annabeth bit her lip and stood up, only to have her knees wobble under her and wings ache behind her. She gritted her teeth and let out a hiss of pain.

"Shit," Thalia muttered, and begrudgingly, it seemed, she held out a hand to help Annabeth up.

Annabeth waved her off. "It's all the _krystallo._ I'm fine."

She managed to steady herself and take a couple steps, and she blew out a breath. "Let's go."

"Wait," Thalia said, and she reached out and gripped Annabeth's wrist an an iron hold. The Demons never had much practice with gentle holds, and the difference between the hold of a Demon and the one of an Angel sent a shock up Annabeth's spine.

Thalia clenched her jaw, her eyes flickering up to meet Annabeth's, cold and flashing with protectiveness and a contained resentment. "You hurt Percy," she said, her voice like the cut of a blade, and the words made Annabeth flinch. "I'd never seen him look so miserable before, and it was all thanks to you." Thalia's hold tightened. "If you hurt him like that again, I swear I will find you and make you feel the same misery you put him through. Do you understand?"

Annabeth calmly extracted her hand from her grip, her gaze not wavering from Thalia's. "I would never hurt him." She said, and she meant it. "For whatever pain Percy goes through, I do as well. I would not hurt someone who is trying to help me find who I am and understands me in a way no one has before. But if it comes to that, then by all means- _hurt me_. Cut me open and bruise me up and make me bleed. But just know that hurting him is like plunging a knife into my own chest and letting me bleed out slowly to death. Do _you_ understand?"

Thalia stared at Annabeth in slight shock, and she pursed her lips and nodded.

Annabeth gave her an Angel-worthy smile. "Good. Now let's go. You said we didn't have much time, right?"

* * *

Thalia swiftly lead her down the hall, and Annabeth, still weakened by the _krystallo_ and Agares Ether that lingered in the air, struggled to keep up.

The raven-haired Demon peered through the window at the door, and after a beat, she swung open the metal door, revealing two guards slumped on the floor.

Annabeth took a sharp breath. "Who-"

Thalia gave a feral grin. and she kicked at one of the guards with a heeled boot. "Looks like the ever loving siblings did something right for once." She glanced at Annabeth, beckoning her with a nod of her head. "Come on. They should all be keeping watch by the entrance."

They quickly walked through the hallway, littered with Demon guards knocked out cold. Thalia kicked at each one gleefully, finding it like some amusing game, and Annabeth couldn't resist the smile that spread across her lips at the sight.

"What will happen when they wake up?" Annabeth asked, ever curious. "Will they recognize who knocked them out?"

"Not unless these idiots were stupid enough not to wear masks," Thalia said, and her tone suggested that they were capable of it. "But if they did- then we should be fine."

Annabeth blew out a breath, a dread building inside her chest at Percy getting caught. She knew she wouldn't care if she died- what she did care about was making sure Percy was safe through the end of it all.

And it was that knowing, that certainty, that absolutely rattled her bones.

"One more turn," Thalia whispered, creeping up along a wall and peering over the side. After a couple of seconds, Thalia waved her over, and then they were jogging down another dark hallway, lit up by a few lights that went along the wall.

It was strange, being in a building where the shades of color were as dark as they could get. She didn't see an inch of blinding white or sparkling ivory anywhere, something that Annabeth found both odd and disorienting. She was so used to seeing bright colors flashing at her from every corner that it gave her an eery comfort to see the dark, rich colors everywhere she turned.

Finally, they reached the entryway, yet Thalia lingered by the edge of the wall, Annabeth a few steps behind her.

"Hey, assholes!" Thalia hissed, eyes darting across the room. "Are you here?"

"Oh, my heavens!" A male voice said- the one belonging to Nico, who Annabeth mildly remembered calling her hot. He poked his head out from behind a black column, grinning wildly. "They're alive!"

"No shit, Death Breath," Thalia said, rolling her eyes.

"Annabeth," she heard a voice breathe out, so familiar it made her heart ache and throat constrict until it was hard to breathe, and she turned to see Percy walking out from a dark corridor, his eyes bright and movements careful, cautious.

As if he were afraid she'd run away from him again.

But in that moment, Annabeth knew she was done running. She was done running from one of the only brings who ever bothered to _look,_ to give her care and attention and understanding when no one else had.

She would not run from Percy any more. She would not hurt him once more.

Even if it killed her.

Annabeth moved towards him at the same time, and heat was boiling through her veins at the sight of him- of his tousled black hair and beautifully sculptured face and eyes that shone with tenderness and a gentle light that made her feel warm just by being stared at by him.

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, pressing her face into the crook of his neck and simply breathing him in- breathing in that sea breeze scent smell he always carried and the smell of a light musk that scent tingles down her spine. She heard his soft intake of breath, and a second later he was hugging her back, his strong arms, even with one wounded, making her feel light on her feet and dizzy in the head, and shocks flew like currents throughout her body and making her feel alive and-

"Awww," Nico cooed from behind them. "Look how _cute_ they are!"

"Nico," Bianca growled. "Shut the fuck up, goddammit."

"Come on, Romeo," Thalia said. "We don't have much time. The guards could become conscious any second now."

Percy sighed softly, his breath rustling her hair, and he gave her arms a gentle squeeze and let her go, nodding. "Thalia's right," Percy said, expression troubled. "We need to get you out of here. And fast."

"By all means," Annabeth said, stepping back and spreading her arms towards the door. She gave him a smile. "Lead the way."

* * *

It was a lot of sneaking around a ducking into shadowed corners, hidden out of sight from the rest of the Demons in the Infernal Province.

Annabeth couldn't really tell if it was daytime or nighttime with the way the dark red sky shone, but the Agares Ether made the air thick around her, and it was getting hard for her to breathe. It felt like a heavy curtain that kept weighing her down, and she could just not push it off. The more she tried, the weaker she felt.

Annabeth stopped to lean against the side of a red-bricked building, trying to catch her breath. They'd been walking for about fifteen minutes, knowing that flying would be too risky; they could easily be spotted.

Percy looked back at her and instantly rushed to her, eyebrows knitted in concern. "Annabeth," he said softly, eyes roaming over her face. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Annabeth said through gritted teeth, trying to even her breathing. She waved him off half-heartedly. "It's just the stupid Agares Ether. It's getting harder to breathe." She peered at him. "How long have I been here for, anyway?"

Percy blanched, shaking his head. "About a day, already. It's no surprise you're getting weaker." He bit his lip amd reached out, as if by natural reflex, to brush a stray curl away from her face, his touch like fire. "Come on, Wise Girl. We're almost there."

They continued to walk for ten more minutes, with Annabeth having to stop every five minutes to catch her breath. Twice, they ran into a Demon, and the second they did, Thalia knocked them out with a punch to the face.

"Thalia's definitely enjoying this," Percy had murmured with a half-smile on his face, shaking his head.

"I can tell," Annabeth replied quietly, eyes roaming over every detail, every little thing in the Infernal Province.

It was so different than the Divine Land, with various broken buildings and malicious laughter and yells and shouts filling every corner and crevice there was. Broken bottled littered the floor, along with other trash and snapped branches all over the dirt-packed, cracked sidewalks.

It was quite jarring, being surrounded by three Demons of whom she knew were very powerful- and all because of Percy, with his kind eyes and gentle smile, were they helping her.

She could still feel that tension between them, that unresolved question that lingered in the air between them both, making it thick enough ti make her almost choke:

 _What now?_

What would happen, if all went according to plan? What would they do? Would they ignore it?

Or would they stop seeing each other altogether.

Percy blew out a slight breath beside her as they reached the outside walls of Iniquity, heading into a forest thick with dead trees that had charred leaves hanging weakly from their decaying branches.

The sight, for some reason, seemed to capture Annabeth's attention completely.

Once in a while, the cousins would glance at her, in an almost wary yet disbelieving way, as if they couldn't possibly fathom the fact that they were helping an Angel, and Annabeth Chase most of all, help escape the ruthless grasp of their very powerful uncle.

Annabeth almost couldn't believe it either.

"So close," Percy whispered next to her, staring up at the trees as the formerly dead leaves began to grow into healthy, vibrantly green ones.

Annabeth felt her chest deflate with relief; as much as it filled her with wonder to be in the Infernal Province, she had to go see the havoc the Demons had spread in the Celestial City.

At the ball where all her friends and father had been.

She suppressed a shudder, and as they walked, she felt Percy reach down and give her hand a reassuring squeeze, and when she turned to look at him, he stared straight ahead.

"How much farther?" Nico whined, practically dragging his feet across the floor.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Nico, you are such a little bitch."

Nico shot her a sweet smile. "Right back at you, sis."

Annabeth watched this interaction with amusement, yet her chest still sparked with surprise at the way the two siblings talked to one another- so eternally different from how brothers and sisters spoke to one another in the Divine Land.

 _So different._

"Okay," Percy said, blowing out a breath and his shoulders sagging with relief. "We're here."

"Oh, hallelujah!" Nico cried, sinking to his knees and bending to kiss the grass.

Bianca face palmed herself and kicked him roughly in the side, sending him rolling over into the grass with a pained grunt.

Annabeth looked around at the small patch of land surrounded by green trees and bright green grass, with a few flowers growing here and there.

The Cordial Demesne.

She'd heard the talk about it when she was about eleven- how a piece of the Infernal Province had grown healthy trees and grass, where patches of light streamed through the clear air.

The whole event had caused an outrage among the Demons, and the situation almost started a full-fledged war between the two, with the Demons claiming that the Angels had tainted their land with their nasty magic.

Percy turned to face her, and the weariness etched all over his face made her chest hurt. He gave her a smile, despite everything, and it seemed to brighten up the land all around them and punch the air right out of her chest.

"We made it," he said softly, eyes bright.

"So, like, what the fuck's gonna happen when she gets up there?" Thalia questioned, crossing her arms over her chest, eyes flickering between her and Percy. "She can't just tell them she came down here to help Percy."

"Yeah, well no shit, Pinecone Face," Nico said, standing up and brushing off dirt from his black pants.

"You really wanna be on my shit-list, don't you?" Thalia said, glaring daggers at him.

Nico gasped. "You mean I _wasn't_ on your list? Why didn't you tell me? I could've fucking celebrated!"

"NICO- shut your dumb ass up!" Bianca shouted, smacking him harshly on the head. "I really want to defenestrate you right now."

Nico choked. "What the _fuck_ is that?"

Bianca sighed, rubbing her temples. "But alas, there are no windows around us at the moment."

"You guys," Percy said, looking slightly exasperated. "Quiet, please?"

Annabeth took a breath. "I guess I'll just say that during the attack, the Demons captured me, and after a day of planning, I managed to escape."

Thalia scoffed. "So what? Just blame it all on the Demons and cause a bigger hate on us-"

"Well what the fuck do you want me to say?" Annabeth snapped. "Do you have a better idea?"

"Oh _shit,"_ Nico whispered, eyes like saucers.

Bianca pursed her lips, looking conflicted. "She's right, Thalia."

Thalia's jaw tightened, and she gave Annabeth a look of both grudging approval and vexation. "Fine. But what if they start to ask questions? What if they confront Poseidon and he denies sending out Demons to kidnap her?"

Annabeth's fingernails bit into her skin from where she laced her fingers together. "It will be a while before that happens," she replied. "They'll be too busy trying to repair what the Demons destroyed. The Council might call a meeting, but that will be pretty much it. Besides," she added, biting her lip. "Even if Poseidon denies it- they will most likely not believe him."

"Well, shit," Nico said, putting his hands on his hips and blowing out a loud breath. He squinted his eyes at Annabeth, shaking his head in disbelief. "I _still_ can't get over the fact that an _Angel_ just said a fucking _swear word right in front of me-"_

"We're wasting too much time," Percy said, looking anxious. He turned his worried eyes towards Annabeth. "You have to go now, Annabeth. The Demons will be quick to recover. Worry about the consequences later. But for now, you have to leave."

Annabeth nodded, exhaling. "Yes, you're right." She looked up at him, and not being able to resist the aching yearning in her chest, she reached up and brushed his hair out of his face, her touch lingering. "I'll see you," she whispered, eyes locked firmly on his. "I'll be okay."

Percy's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, and he nodded, giving her a soft smile. "I trust you, Wise Girl."

Annabeth's heart clenched, and she drew her hand back, and turned to face the others.

They stared at her with apprehension- Thalia with her arms crossed over her chest, Bianca leaning against a tree with her fingers laced in front of her, and Nico laying stomach-down on the floor, face propped up on his chin, a crazy grin on his face.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "I appreciate your help," she said, and she meant it, albeit grudgingly. "I know this wasn't... an easy task for you all, and I know you did it for Percy's sake, not mine. Hopefully this does not happen again."

Thalia gave a dry smirk, and she nodded. "Agreed, Princess."

"Bye!" Nico said cheerily, waving frantically.

"Don't worry," Bianca said, smiling sharply, and Annabeth realized then how pretty she was. "We'll keep Percy from getting himself killed."

"I appreciate it," Annabeth said, and she felt her chest tighten as she turned away and walked to the middle of the field, feeling the sunlight prickle her skin.

She met Percy's eyes across the clearing, his eyes as clear as the ocean on a sunny day, burning into hers with hope and yearning and warmth.

And then, as Annabeth concentrated on the light above her, there was a flash of white, and the rest of the Infernal Province melted away to light.

* * *

When Annabeth stepped up to Piper's porch, she was shaking with nerves.

She knew she looked like a mess, with her hair all matted and crazy and dress ripped to shreds and smudges of blood on her face, and she could only hope Piper wouldn't make such a scene out of it all.

A little hesitant, she knocked on the window, looking around to see if anyone was around, yet the huge tree outside Piper's window blocked the view.

The second she"d gone into the Divine Land, she knew she had to go see if Piper was all right first. Annabeth had written Piper a dove message, simply saying,. _I'm all right,_ in scrawled letters, and instantly, Piper had replied; _Come see me right now._

A few minutes later, the curtains parted, a little cautiously, and Annabeth saw Piper's kaleidoscope eyes glittering right back at her.

Piper flung the doors open and pressed the back of her hand to her mouth, wordlessly stepping outside, her arms wrapping around Annabeth and holding her tight.

"Oh my Angels," Piper said softly, her voice breaking. Annabeth felt wet drops hit her bare shoulders and neck, and she clutched Piper back, feeling a fierce relief at seeing her friend okay.

They meld on to each other for a moment, Annabeth inhaling Piper's soothing honeysuckle scent, and before long, Piper was pulling back, wiping away the tears from her wet cheeks.

"Annabeth," she said, her voice brittle and eyes red. "Where- where _were_ you? What happened? You were with me one second at the ball and gone the next, and- and then the bombs went off and-"

"Shh, Piper," Annabeth said, trying hard to remain calm. It wasn't usual for Piper to behave in such a disoriented manner, sine she was usually the calm and collected one among them both. She gripped her shoulders tightly, eyes locked with hers. "I'll explain later. Where's my Father? Was anyone hurt?"

Piper took a shaky breath. "Your Father is fine. He wasn't at the ball when the chaos started yet. But-but-"

Piper's voice broke again, and Annabeth's heart twisted. "Piper," she said, giving her a slight shake. "What's wrong? Who was hurt?"

"Leo," Piper whispered, lips white. "Leo was hurt. Really bad."

* * *

Annabeth and Piper quickly fluttered down the halls of the hospital, and whenever a nurse would see Annabeth, their mouths would fall open in disbelief, yet Annabeth paid no attention. She wasn't in the mood to answer questions.

"What room was it?" Annabeth asked, combing her fingers through her very tangled hair. The looks she must've gotten might have been out of horror as well.

"213," Piper replied, arms crossed over her chest, despair written all over her face.

"What-" Annabeth said, voice mildly quiet. "What happened to him?"

Piper did not look at her, though her eyes shone with unshed tears. "You'll see."

A moment later, they stood in front of the hospital room, and Annabeth reached out and took Piper's hand in her own, and they walked inside.

The room was the same ivory color as the rest of the building, but instead of it having a calming effect, all it did was fill Annabeth with a greater anxiety.

Leo lay in the bed, asleep, and while he had a few cuts around his face, with a long one running down the side of his temple, and Annabeth's shoulders sagged in mild relief at seeing him look mildly okay.

So then why couldn't she shake off the unease that rolled in her stomach?

Beside the bed sat Calypso.

She was sitting in a cushioned white sofa, pulled right up against the bed, with her head laying on the bed as she slept. One of her hands held onto Leo's.

"I don't understand," Annabeth whispered, eyes roaming over Leo's face, trying to figure out what was wrong. "He seems fine-"

"No, Annabeth," Piper said quietly, eyes filled with sorrow as she stared at Leo. Her hand squeezed Annabeth's. "It's bad."

Annabeth bit her lip and walked towards the bed, carefully pulling back the covers to inspect Leo further.

It was only when she did that she let out a choking gasp.

Leo was missing the part of his right leg below his knee.

Annabeth could hear Piper's quiet sob from behind her.

"Oh, Leo," Annabeth whispered, and she pulled the cover back up. Calypso stirred in her sleep, mumbling her little sister's name.

Annabeth turned to face Piper, her mouth dry. "Its- its okay. Leo can manage. He- he can still fly-"

Piper pressed her lips together and shook her head, her tears running freely down her face. "No, Annabeth," she said, voice breaking. "He can't."

"What?" Annabeth hissed, blood running cold. "What do you mean?"

Piper walked over to the bed and stood beside Leo. She gently moved him so part of his back was off the bed and she pulled back his light blue hospital gown, and she let out a little whimper.

And when Annabeth leaned over to see, she almost did too.

"Fuck," Annabeth whispered, her fingernails pinching the skin of her forearm.

Down his shoulder blades were two angry red lines, stitched up where his wings should have been.

"When the bombs went off," Piper began to explain, voice a choked whisper, "we had been searching all over the ballroom for you, because it had been a while since you'd left to the bathroom. Leo was heading to the entrance to check to see if you were outside, and it was then that bombs started going off. One was dropped right by the entrance."

Annabeth swallowed hard. _Fuck._ "Was anyone else hurt?"

Piper set Leo back against the pillows gently, and she stroked his hair out his forehead. "General Atlas was killed."

" _What?"_ Annabeth said fiercely. "No way-"

"Yes way," Piper said quietly. She gazed at Calypso's sleeping form with tender sadness. "Many others were harmed. Silena- Silena has a broken arm."

Annabeth's throat burned. "And- and... Luke?"

Piper's eyes flickered to hers. "He's alive and well."

Annabeth felt neither a rush of relief nor disappointment upon hearing this.

"Annabeth," Piper said, reaching out to grip her hand, eyes boring into hers. "What happened to you? Where did you disappear to? Do you have any idea how worried we all were?"

Annabeth stared at Leo's sleeping form, and beside him, Calypso.

"Come on," she said, pulling Piper away from the bed. "I need to get home. I'll explain everything on the way."

* * *

"They _kidnapped you?"_

Annabeth sighed as she rubbed a towel through her wet hair, having just freshly showered. "Yes, Piper."

" _Oh,_ Annabeth," Piper said, her voice catching.

Annabeth straightened, feeling her heartstrings pull viciously. "Piper-"

But Piper was already there, wrapping her up into a hug and holding her head close, body shaking slightly.

"Thank the Angels you got out of there in time," she whispered, clutching her tightly. "Who knows what the Convocation would have done to you."

Annabeth exhaled slowly, stroking Piper's hair. "I'm all right, Pipes," she said, voice as neutral as she could make it. "They didn't do anything to me."

"I'm just so glad you're safe," Piper said, pulling back and grabbing Annabeth's face between her hands. Her multicolored eyes swam with relief and a loving protectiveness. "Young lady, don't you _ever_ pull anything off like that again. Do you understand?"

Annabeth gave her a razor sharp grin, and she took Piper's hands in her own. "I make no promises."

"Miss Chase," Sophie said, opening the door a crack. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were bright. When Annabeth had walked into the house along with Piper, her and Reign had thrown a fit, crying openly as they fussed over Annabeth's appearance and bombarding her with questions.

"Your father is downstairs," she explained. "He is desperate to see you."

"Of course," Annabeth said, internally cringing at how the conversation would go down. "I'll be right there."

After Sophie left, Piper peered at Annabeth, smiling apologetically. "He was bound to come back sooner or later," she said, shrugging light-heartedly. "Might as well get this conversation over with."

Annabeth sighed, throwing her wet towel onto the bed and ruffling her almost-dry hair. "Well, fuck me."

Piper smacked a hand to her face and scrunched up her nose. "You know I hate it when you say things like that."

Annabeth couldn't reist a grin. "I know," she said pleasantly, and she grabbed Piper's hand in her own. "Now come on- I'm depending on you to drag me out of there before I punch a wall in front of everyone."

* * *

The second Annabeth walked into the living room, she regretted leaving the Infernal Province altogether.

Bobby and Matthew gasped when they saw her and ran up to her, crashing into her and wrapping their arms around her.

Annabeth gave a weak smile at them. "Hello, boys."

"My goodness," Frederick said, standing up from his seat on the couch, his face pale. "Annabeth."

"Oh, dear," Helen said, eyes wide as she followed after Frederick. "You're alive!"

Annabeth's eyes hurt from trying to keep them from rolling. _No shit._ "I'm here."

"Annabeth," Frederick said once more, as if he could hardly believe it, and he went up to her and pulled her into a hug.

Annabeth flinched slightly; Frederick hadn't shown her much affection since Athena had died, and now that he was hugging her, she herself could hardly resist the rush of surprise that went through her.

"My daughter," Frederick breathed, pulling back to study her face. "Where on Earth did you go? And why do you have that cut on your face?"

Annabeth swallowed slightly. "At the ball, I'd left to go to the bathroom. After I was done, I decided to take a little walk around the gardens to get some fresh air, and when I went, someone hit me and made me lose consciousness. I don't recall anything after that. But when I awoke, I woke up locked up in a cell in the Infernal Province."

"Those wretched _beasts,"_ Frederick spat, and another shock of suprise went through Annabeth; Frederick rarely got angry, and when he ever did, it was over the topic of Demons.

"I'm all right, Father," Annabeth said, inclining her head. "I managed to escape efficiently."

"How?" Frederick demanded, and Annabeth drew in a slight breath.

"I picked the lock of the cell with one of the bobby pins that had held up my hair, and I distracted the guards by causing a commotion inside the cell room, and hid once they came in. Then, I managed to slip out unnoticed and escape."

Frederick's eyes shone with pride- pride that she did not deserve. "That's my daughter."

 _Oh, how disappointed you'd be if you found out who I really was,_ Annabeth thought dryly.

"Well, whether the case, we are ecstatic to have you back, Annabeth," Helen said, lacing her fingers together and staring at Annabeth with calm eyes that set her nerves on fire.

"I must send out a notice at once," Frederick said, running a hand through his hair. "The Council would like to hear about this."

 _Wonderful._ "Do as you please, Father," Annabeth bit out. She knew that if he sent out all that information, every Angel in the Divine Land would show up at her doorstep to wish her the best blessings and sharing their relief at the fact that she was okay.

Annabeth met Piper's eyes from across the room, where she stood quietly, watching Annabeth with caution. But the look on her face must've said it all, because Piper was sweeping her hand into hers and smiling politely at Frederick and Helen.

"I must steal Annabeth away for a moment," she explained apologetically. "I need her assistance with something."

Frederick gave her an odd look. "Very well."

Piper nodded in thanks and quickly pulled Annabeth out of the living room, taking her upstairs into her room.

* * *

The rest of the day had been spent with Annabeth waiting in the living room as Angels came by and offered her their great relief on how she was well. It went like that the whole day, and with each coming Angel, the more her patience thinned.

To her relief, Luke hadn't gone to visit her, and she knew he was busy with helping repair the ballroom and sending the Guard throughout the whole Divine Land to see if any Demons were in hiding.

But she dreaded when the time would come to talk to him.

Thankfully, Frederick politely sent out a message to the rest of thr Angels throughout the Divine Land saying that it had gotten late, and that Annabeth was grateful for all their sweet words, but she was tired and no more visitors would be appreciated.

 _"But- may I ask- what happened to you, dear?"_

The one question they all asked. And all Annabeth replied with was, " _You'll find out when the time comes."_

By the time she went to bed, Annabeth was exhausted, angry and beyond irritated.

She fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow, and in a daze, she thought she saw Frederick come into her room and kiss her on the forehead.

After what felt like a few minutes but was really a few hours, Annabeth woke to a jolt in her stomach.

She sat up immediately, wide awake, and when she felt it again, she grinned.

 _Percy._

Quickly, Annabeth threw off her covers and padded over to her closet, changing into a silver, thin strapped dress that fell to just about mid-thigh.

She slipped on some flats and in a moment's notice, she was out the window.

* * *

The second she saw him, her heart seemed to expand in her chest.

He sat in the middle of the field, head tipped upwards and eyes closed, his dark wings like shadows on his back. The moonlight reflected his raven hair, turning some strands to silver, and making his skin glow.

He was so beautiful.

As if sensing her presence, Percy turned his head, and his sea green eyes were shining vibrantly, locking onto her like a vice and not letting her go.

He stood up, and the second he did, Annabeth flew across the field and crashed into him, making him stumble back slightly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered continuously, her fingers digging into his hair. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh, Annabeth," Percy said quietly, his hand braced against her back as the other wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly.

Annabeth realized she was shaking. "You're safe."

She felt him chuckle softly. "I sure am."

Annabeth pulled back and narrowed her eyes at him. "You think this is funny?"

Percy's eyebrows shot up, and he laughed. "No- of course not. You being so worried about me isn't funny at all."

Annabeth lay her forehead on his shoulder. "Ass."

Percy laughed again, and Annabeth couldn't resist the bolt of wonderful fire that went through her, lighting up her insides and making her feel so light.

"So, what happened?" Annabeth questioned, pulling back to look at him.

Percy smile dimmed. "Poseidon was outraged. I don't think I've ever seen him so angry. He- he did a public whipping for all the guards who'd been stupid enough to let you escape."

"Shit," Annabeth said, wincing slightly.

Percy shrugged a shoulder half-heartedly. "The good news is that no one suspected it was us."

Annabeth blew out a breath and nodded. "Good."

"And?" Percy questioned, eyes inquisitive. "What happened with you?"

Annabeth bit her lip and drew back from him, drawing him down to sit on the floor. "My Father was pissed," she said, smirking lightly. But then she remembered about Leo, and Calypso, and it faded. Her eyes flickered up to meet Percy's. "My friend Leo lost his wings and part of his leg due to the bombing."

Percy blanched. "No," he breathed.

Annabeth nodded, and despite herself, as annoying as Leo could be, she felt a pang of sadness for him. "Yeah. A lot of other Angels were hurt, and General Atlas was killed."

Percy's jaw tightened, and he looked down at the floor. "Well," he said, voice slightly hoarse. "Looks like the Convocation got what they wanted."

Annabeth reached out and placed a hand over his knee, squeezing gently. "It was bound to happen one way or another, Percy. You know that. Poseidon would've had your head if you tried to stop it."

"Which is why I'm so worried about becoming leader," he whispered. "How am I supposed to issue out orders to harm others and cause havoc on the Mortal World when those are the things I fear most to do?"

"You'll manage," Annabeth promised, her heart clenching at seeing him look so melancholic and despaired. "Just like you did when I was down there."

Percy's eyes flickered up to meet hers. "What you saw down there was a monster," he said, voice quiet and empty. "I'm so sorry you had to see that side of me. It- I'm so awful."

"You're doing what you have to, Percy," Annabeth said firmly. "You're doing the things you hate most to keep living. And sometimes, that's what you need to do to survive."

"You're not- you don't despise me for it?" He asked, eyes wide and luminuous and filled with such heartbreak, Annabeth could almost hear her own heart tearing itself to pieces. "You watched me fight another Demon, and kill them, and those things I said to you when Poseidon was there. I wanted to die right then and there."

Annabeth thought back to watching Percy act so maliciously, a side of him so different than what she saw when she was with him that it was almost like a smack to the face seeing him be so cruel.

Annabeth twisted her lips into a slight smile, remembering the rush she'd felt watching Percy fight. "I'll admit," she said lightly. "I thought it was kinda hot."

"Annabeth," Percy said, his expression unidentifiable, yet his lips twitched with a smile.

"But I know that wasn't you," she said sincerely. She moved closer to him, kneeling in front of him and placing both her hands on his knees, and she heard him draw in a sharp breath. "It felt wrong, seeing you act like someone I know you despise. It hurt me too, to see you behave that way. I felt your pain, I could _see_ it in your eyes, in the way you clenched your hands and jaw when you spoke, and the strain in your voice. I could see and hear it all. The Demons are too blinded by their malice and anger to see how much you're hurting. But I suppose you're lucky for that. But I don't like you any less after seeing that side of you. In fact, it makes me admire you even more, to know how strong you are, physically and mentally and emotionally. It kills you to act that way, and you lose a piece of yourself every time you do. But I will help you find those pieces and put them back together."

Percy's irises had been swallowed whole by his pupils, and Annabeth's heart began to race when she noticed their proximity, close enough so she could feel his breath fanning her face, her head bent closs to his.

"Whatever it takes," she whispered, swallowing hard.

"Annabeth," Percy choked out, and Annabeth placed a hand under his jaw.

"I mean it, Percy," she said, her voice hoarse and firm. "Every damn word that comes out of my mouth that I say to you- _I mean it."_

"Let me kiss you, Annabeth," Percy said, voice rough and filled with a yearning that mirrored her own so well. "Please, let me."

Annabeth's heart was in her throat, and flashbacks to what had happened the last time rose to her mind, and she let out a ragged breath. "Okay."

In a second, their mouths were crashing together, filled with desire and longing and lust and a connection so strong, it made Annabeth gasp into his mouth.

His lips skated over hers, capturing them and making them feel like they were on fire, and Annabeth dug her hands into his hair and pulled on the soft strands, and he groaned into her mouth, the sound sending shivers down her spine.

"Touch me, Percy," she whispered, her hands sliding down to his neck and bracing themselves against his chest. "Touch me."

Percy's hands gripped her waist tight, and Annabeth drew in a sharp breath, her chest heaving with her labored breaths.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered, voice rough and deliberate and making her grip his biceps fast. "My Angel."

His calloused hands drew down to her bare legs, sliding over them in languid movements, and Annabeth let out a whimper, her thighs prickling fire from where his touch lingered.

Percy's mouth broke away from hers, and the next thing she knew, his lips were on her neck, and she was panting and digging a hand into his hair, seeing stars and flashes of light and darkness all the same, and it was _so much._

"Percy," she breathed out, not being able to formulate even a thought with his hands on her, with his body pressed so close to hers, his lips on her skin and teeth scraping lightly across it, and she could hardly breathe, her chest rising and falling with every harsh breath, and all she could think was _Percy Percy Percy._

Percy's hands gripped her hips again, and he rolled them over so she was on her back, and his eyes were boring into hers, tinted with red and green and pupils wide.

"For the record," Annabeth said, trying to catch her breath, pushing her hands into his hair. "I think you're so much hotter when you're your sweet self."

Percy grinned softly and bent to kiss her forehead, her nose, and the corner of her mouth. "I'm glad to hear it."

Annabeth laughed quietly, and she felt a chaos swimming inside her, so powerful and exhilerating that it made her close her eyes and enjoy the feeling she craved so much, and she felt Percy kiss her lips once more and lean his forehead against hers, hands holding her waist.

And they stayed like that for a while, just the two of them, with the stars and the moon and twinkling lights, an Angel and a Demon.

* * *

 **Y'ALL**

 **iM SCREAMING**

 **I LOVED THAT**

 **I can almost hear you all crying happy tears and celebrating.**

 **Same.**

 **Welp! There was a lot going on in this chapter, and I really hope you guys enjoyed every bit and scene and word! This was all so cute and suspenseful and I loved it.**

 **But then... poor Leo and Calypso. Im sorry guys.**

 **(Lol not really but still.)**

 **And Happy early Valentine's Day to you all! Suits the fact that i wrote that hot make out scene and I couldn't wait to write it and even I was hyperventilating.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy your week! I love you all so so much!**

 **~Kat :3**


	28. Loving in Silence

**Percy**

 _"i loved her not for the way she danced with my angels, but for the way her name could silence my demons"_

* * *

"Percy," Annabeth said suddenly, and Percy blinked drowsily, having just been on the verge of falling asleep.

"Yes?" He replied, his fingers stroking through her soft curls.

Annabeth sat up from where she'd been laying on his chest, and the look in her eyes was intense and serious in a way that made all the previous exhaustion seep away from his body. "Does... does Thalia have a brother?"

Percy frowned, cocking his head slightly. "She did," he said carefully. "But someone took him when he was just three years old. We never saw him again. Why?"

Annabeth's eyes sharpened. "Do you remember his name?"

Percy reached for her hand, feeling confusion cloud over his mind. "Jason. Jason Grace."

Annabeth breathed in sharply, and her fingernails dug into the skin of the back of his hand. "Oh, _fuck."_

"Annabeth?" Percy pressed, feeling alarmed. "What's wrong? What's this about?"

"How could you..." she started, her lips white. She met his gaze incredulously. "How could you all not _know?"_

"Know what?"

"Jason Grace is an Angel," Annabeth said, her voice sharp and precise. "He's an Angel and he's _Thalia's brother."_

Percy's mouth went dry. "No... no, he can't be... Jason was born in the Infernal Province-"

"Well, obviously he was born an Angel," Annabeth hissed, her eyes wide. "What the _fuck?_ I _knew_ Thalia looked familiar. For fuck's sake- her brother is one of my friends. He's Piper's _boyfriend."_ She bit her lip, and Percy watched her eyes swirl as she tried to piece everything together. "And Zeus Olympian's son."

"Jason Grace..." Percy murmured, and his heart was pounding, because how could they not have known about him? Why hadn't Poseidon ever brought his name up?

"The Convocation has always claimed that Zeus never had any children," Percy said, his mind swimming. "Annabeth- are you sure?"

"They all have the same _damn blue eyes,"_ Annabeth said fiercely, and Percy knew she was right. He remembered the only resemblance between Thalia and her brother had been their electric blue eyes.

"So what... What does this mean?" Percy questioned, his chest expanding with every breath he took. "This isn't possible."

Annabeth was biting her lip, her gray eyes a heavy thunderstorm that was full of questions- full of intense skepticism... And fear.

Percy swallowed. "Should I bring this up to Thalia?"

Annabeth was quiet for a moment, and at last, she shook her head. "No. I need to find out what's going on first. Because a Demon being born from an Angel... That's impossible."

Percy drew Annabeth close, pressing his lips reassuringly to her temple. "Well, whatever you need me to do," he said, his gaze locked on hers. "You just tell me."

Annabeth's lips curled into a slight smile, and she nodded. "Thank you, Percy."

"Anything for you, my Angel," Percy replied warmly.

Annabeth blinked. "Something about that should bother me," she said, narrowing her eyes accusingly at him. "But it doesn't."

"Miss Chase," Percy said, cracking a smile. "Are you pointing fingers at me?"

Annabeth looked at him and hummed. "No," she said simply. "Not at all."

Percy nuzzled his face into her neck, his lips barely skimming the skin, and he smiled when he heard her gasp softly. "I don't think I quite believe you."

Annabeth jabbed her elbow into his stomach. "Wipe that smirk off your face, you little shit," she said, scowling at him.

Percy chuckled and leaned back, holding his hands up in surrender. "Yes ma'am."

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but broke off once light exploded across the horizon, painting the sky orange and pink and yellow.

"Oh," Percy breathed, watching the beautiful scenery before him as the sun gradually rose into the sky.

Annabeth, however, frowned at the sight of it. She let out a bitter sigh. "Well, you know what that means," she said, seeming to move out of his grip reluctantly. "I best be heading back. The Angels are so insane that they literally wake up at the ass-crack of dawn. Annoying as hell."

"You find everything annoying," Percy pointed out.

Annabeth grinned sharply. "True," she admitted, leaning to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Even you sometimes."

"Annabeth," Percy said, allowing a look of mock-hurt to flash across his features. "That was mean."

Annabeth laughed and pressed her lips to his, feeling his skin crackle with electricity by merely touching her.

Percy's hands immediately rested on her waist, pulling her flush against him.

"You should go," Percy breathed, voice uncharacteristically rough. His tongue swiped at her bottom lip, and he felt his stomach burst into flames when he heard her little gasp. "Before I keep you here any longer."

Annabeth pulled back with a wet smack of their lips, sighing. "You're right," she admitted, patting her hair down.

Percy reached out and adjusted the hem of her dress, which had been hiked up to mid-thigh.

He smiled tenderly at her, reaching for her hand and delicately raising it to his lips, kissing the smooth skin softly. "Goodbye, Annabeth."

Annabeth was looking at him with an expression of wonder and trouble, her eyes bright. "Goodbye, Percy," she murmured. She reached out and placed a hand under his jaw, caressing his face. Her eyes were full of meaning. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Percy nodded, smiling. "Okay."

* * *

Percy wanted so desperately to stay in the Meadow of Reflection, to lay in its soft grass and stare up at the pastel-colored sky and gaze at its endless beauty, but alas, there were things he needed to do.

So when he entered the Sordid House and went into the meeting room, he was only half-prepared for the events that took place the second he entered the room.

All the Convocation members were seated in their designated spots, and Percy's gaze immediately zeroed in on the empty chair- where Ares sat.

Or, rather, used to.

"You little _shit,"_ he heard a voice growl the second he entered the room, and he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. He felt her glare before he even saw it. "You absolute fucking _bitch."_

Percy forced a sigh, though his stomach churned with sorrow, and he felt a fire begin to bubble in his throat, the words like acid. "Clarisse, don't fucking start-"

The next thing he knew, Clarisse was flinging herself at him, knocking the wind out of him as he crashed against the door. Pain flared in his jaw as Clarisse landed a punch at him, and then another at his stomach.

She was growling nonsense at him, her face red and eyes glowing furiously, and in the back of her hateful gaze, he saw the pain and misery in them, and Percy drew in a sharp breath, a furious stab of guilt and resentment wrenching itself in his gut.

"Clarisse-" he snarled, and shoved her harshly, sending her stumbling back. She lost her footing and fell to the floor, and her eyes were a raging sea of red- sharp and hateful and full of anger.

"You wanna be next?" He shouted, towering over her. "You want to join your little daddy?" He knelt in front of her, his face close to hers. "Try me one more time," he said quietly, "and I'll stab you in the neck without hesitance." With every word, he felt his own willpower shrinking, shriveling up until it was a mere petal of a flower- one that would be plucked up and crushed by the bare claws of the monster that lurked in him- the one that always would.

Swallowing hard, Percy stepped back, leaving Clarisse trembling from pure rage on the floor, face and neck splotched with an angry red.

"Clarisse," Poseidon said, his voice carrying powerfully across the room, and Percy fought back a flinch. "Perhaps you should sit this meeting out, if you cannot contain yourself."

"Bullshit," Clarisse spat, and Percy knew she wanted to say more- wanted to direct all her hatred at Poseidon, but even through her fury, she knew better.

Percy clucked his tongue at her and strode past her, taking a stand next to his father at the head of the table.

Once he looked over at where Clarisse once was, he found her no longer there.

"Very well," Poseidon said, a twisted smile on his lips, and Percy saw the irritation that flickered across his otherwise cold features. "Where shall we begin?"

"The Angel, of course," Hecate said, her tongue flicking out to lick along her ruby red lips, her dark eyes glittering with a sort of hunger that made Percy's stomach churn.

Poseidon gave a pinched smile that almost made Percy flinch. He was still angry over the situation- furious, even. But it was the way Poseidon contained that anger that made Demons so fearful of him.

"Ah, the Angel," Poseidon said, clasping his hands behind his back, walking around tne table with a sort of leisure that made everyone at the table watch him warily- even Dionysus. "How could we forget about our lovely Angel?"

"Clearly enough to let her escape," Dionysus muttered, rolling his eyes.

Poseidon slammed a hand on the table, making everyone jump, and it took all of Percy's willpower to not do the same.

"You think I _let_ her escape?" Poseidon roared, eyes a rushing wave of red as dark as blood. "You think I _wanted_ this to happen?"

Poseidon straightened suddenly, the red that flashed in his eyes gone, a pleasant smile on his lips. "Because if so, Dionysus," he purred, smoothing out his suit. "Then you're wrong."

"Is that so?" Dionysus drawled, propping his head up with a hand.

"Very," Poseidon said, and he let out a sharp laugh, and the hair on the back of Percy's neck raised immediately. "So what, if we lost some measly little Angel? Annabeth Chase, at that. It doesn't matter, right?"

Thalia raised her hand, and Poseidon pointedly ignored her, knowing perfectly well that whatever she had to say was pure spite.

Poseidon smirked to himself. "At least we're well off knowing that she left, but not without a gift from a certain someone." Poseidon's gaze flickered to Percy, and with that mere stare, Percy ceased to breathe. "Isn't that right, Perseus?"

"Absolutely, Father," Percy replied, voice clipped and curt.

"Tell me," Poseidon said, raising a slight eyebrow at him. Malice laced his words, and venom curled around his lips as he smiled. "What did you do to the darling girl?"

Percy forced a smirk. "I kissed the screams right off her pretty lips. My, she tasted delicious."

"Ah, so you see?" Poseidon said to the rest of the group. "She left the Infernal Province with a bit of her innocence stripped away, at the very least."

"But what good does that do for us at all?" Nemesis demanded, twirling her Yin and Yang necklace between her fingers. "Where does that get us?"

"Nowhere," Poseidon replied simply, and a faint smile danced on his lips. "Nowhere, yet absolutely everywhere."

"What I still don't understand," Bellona said, obsidian eyes as calculating as always, narrowed and sharp. "Is how she came to be down here in the first place."

"Which by that you can see," Poseidon said, coming to stand beside Percy once more. "How curiosity killed the cat."

"Or in this case, almost did," Thalia put in, blowing a bubble with her gum and making it pop obnoxiously loudly. She winked at Poseidon. "Welcome."

Poseidon's eye twitched with irritation. "Yes, well, as I was saying- If already one of the smartest Angels is curious enough to come venture down here, who's to say no more Angels will be foolish enough to do so?"

"I have an idea to propose," Hades said, an everyone fell quiet, eyes on the darkly dressed Demon sitting at the head of the table. "Why not find the Angel, and kidnap her?"

" _No,"_ Percy breathed, unable to stop himself as his pulse rapidly increased.

"What was that, Perseus?" Poseidon questioned, frowning.

Percy swallowed hard, crossing his arms over his chest so as to not let the others see how badly they were shaking. "I say we wait it out until we do that," Percy said, voice cool and calm, despite the rattling of his heart. "The Angels will be on alert right now. It's best to strike when they least expect it, as we did at the ball."

"I agree with Percy," Artemis said. "It only makes sense to wait the plan out for a little."

Poseidon was quiet for a moment, and then his eyes glittered with a venom that made Percy instantly steel his shaking nerves.

"Why," Poseidon said, rubbing a hand along his jaw. "Isn't Miss Chase getting married?"

Hecate's lips curled sensually, and she propped her chin up on her hand, eyes hooded. "My, Poseidon," she purred. "Have I ever told you how exquisite I find your way of thinking to be?"

Poseidon's eyes glinted chillingly. "Oh, Hecate," Poseidon said, a grin forming across his lips. "It's not the first time I hear that in my lifetime."

And that's what terrifies Percy the most.

* * *

"Well, I'm pretty sure we're all thinking the same thing," Nico says as he stuffs his mouth with a bite of a cinnamon banana-bread muffin Percy's mother had made. "You're fucked."

Bianca rolled her eyes, picking at her black bracelet from where she sat on Percy's windowsill as they lounged around his room. "Thanks, Nico."

Percy dug his fingers into his hair, trying to refrain from crying in anguish. Annabeth... her wedding... _kidnapped._

"How would I prevent that?" He asked, his voice a pathetic croak. "Annabeth can't just call off her wedding- Luke would never allow it. And telling the Convocation of forming a different plan... its all impossible."

"Are you going to tell her what the Convocation is planning?" Thalia asked, licking on her cherry red popsicle, staining her lips a bright red. The sight would have made him smile if it wasn't for the churning of his stomach and the pounding of his head.

"Of course I am," Percy said, rubbing the temple of his head. "But then what? Just leave her with another impending doom she'll have biting at her? And of all days- this all happens on the day she dreads the most. Wonderful."

"You sir," Thalia said, pointing her popsicle at him and raising an eyebrow. "Are being awfully pessimistic right now." She grinned, biting off the top of the treat. "I like it."

"I hate this," Percy muttered, shaking his head and swallowing hard. "I hate all of it. If I hadn't fought Ares in the first place... if-if-"

"You mean if Annabeth hadn't come down here in the first place, none of this would be happening," Bianca interrupted, her dark eyes sharp and narrowed as she looked at him.

"Please don't pin this on her," Percy croaked, digging his hands in his hair. "Please. She had no control over herself in that moment. I would've done the same thing."

Thalia sighed, gnawing at the wooden stick of her now gone popsicle. "This shit's just fucked up. I really don't know what to tell you, Percy. One way or another, you're going to end up losing. No matter what direction you decide to go in."

"I'm trapped," Percy said hollowly, feeling his chest cave in. "There's no way out."

"Hey, none of that pussy-shit," Thalia said, waving the stick warningly at him. "You'll figure something out. Talk to Annabeth. She's a smart gal."

Nico shot Thalia an incredulous look. "Did you just say _gal?"_

Thalia flicked her popsicle stick at him. "Piss off."

"That was just the ugliest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth."

"Nico, so help me, I will fuck you up-"

"I'll have to go now then," Percy said, standing up and feeling a wave of nausea roll over him. He pressed a hand to his stomach, swallowing hard. "I'll be back by evening at the latest."

"Bye, Kelp Head," Thalia said, soluting him. She gave him a sharp grin. "Don't get caught."

The sight of Thalia's sharp blue eyes gleaming so brightly made the memory of the conversation he and Annabeth had come back to him with the force of a train, and he blinked, feeling his chest tighten.

 _Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus Olympus._

 _An Angel._

 _Jason Grace. An Angel._

Percy gave her a weak smile, his head pounding furiously with thoughts, and he left the room.

* * *

Percy quickly manuevered his way around the streets, being forced to shoot any Demon he made eye contact with a death stare. His heart was racing, his mind a storm of thoughts and doubt and fear.

He didn't know how much longer he could survive, being trapped in his mind like that.

 _"Isn't Miss Chase getting married?"_

Percy shivered, that cold ball of dread sinking further down his stomach, like an anchor that would not let him go. It just kept pulling, and pulling, and pulling...

Right up until that dread would make him drown in its despair.

Percy sharply turned down a corner, about to reach the path he takes to get to the Cordial Demesne, when he was grabbed and slammed against the side of a building.

Persistent hands were all over his arms, gripping his biceps and tangling themselves in his hair, long nails raking at his skin. Dark eyes pierced into his.

"Drew," Percy said gruffly, grabbing at her hands. His lip curled in disgust. "What the fuck do you want?"

"You," Drew said, her voice needy and whiny and... Desperate. Filled with longing. "You, Perseus. I want you."

Percy snorted. "Drew, there are plenty of Demons that would gladly be stupid enough to tangle themselves with you-"

"But they're not you," Drew said sharply, eyes flashing. "Please, Percy."

Percy began to shove her away. "Drew, I dont have time for your shit right now-"

Drew pressed herself against him again, her face close to his. She held his jaw between her fingertips, red nails digging into his skin. "Do you want me to beg? Hm? Is that it?" She licked at his jawline, her breath fanning his face. She reeked of alcohol. "You want me to drop to my knees and beg like the mindless whore I am for you? Is that what you want?"

Percy willed his eyes to flash red, and he grabbed her wrists in his hands and turned them around, slamming Drew against the wall.

"What I _want,_ you stupid whore," Percy growled, "is for you to stay out of my fucking way."

"But why?" Drew whined, pouting. A slow grin spread across her lips. "Don't you want me, Percy? I doubt you can live long enough without me."

"That's the problem, Drew," Percy snapped, tightening his hold on her wrists. "I can."

"Percy," Drew said, swaying a little, her eyes hooded. "Please."

The vulnerability in her voice, the longing in it, caused Percy to breathe in sharply, his hold on her wrists loosening. She was drunk. She'd let down her walls and show herself without knowing it.

"I need you, Percy," she said, her eyes watering. Percy felt his whole body tremble. Drew never said things like this, and the added yearning to her voice made him freeze up completely.

Percy stumbled back, releasing her, his breathing like sharp knives against his throat every time he took a breath.

"Percy-" Drew stepped forward, reaching out a hand, but the second she did, she collapsed to the floor.

Percy stared at her unconscious figure for a second, his heart still racing and breathing still labored. He felt like hot needles were digging into his chest, seeing her lying on the floor like that, with no one around but him to help. He knew a Demon would take advantage of her if they found her like this, and the thought made his stomach roll.

He couldn't leave her like this.

Swallowing hard, Percy bent down and scooped her into his arms, her head lolling to the side as the sound of her steady breathing seemed to almost calm Percy down a bit.

And with that, he began to head in the direction of her house.

* * *

Percy slowly opened the door to her room, almost as if he was afraid to wake up anyome else that was in the house, even though he knew Drew was the only one that lived there.

Drew mumbled incoherently in his arms, nuzzling her head next to his chest. Percy inhaled slowly and shook his head before walking up next to the bed, ever so slowly settling Drew down on the mattress.

Drew turned over on her side, tucking her hands under her cheek. Her face was set in a soft frown, and Percy's chest squeezed. Even in her sleep, she had no peace.

Percy turned to leave, but didn't get far when Drew's voice sounded behind him.

"Percy?" She muttered, and Percy looked back to see Drew sitting up in her bed, rubbing at her eyes. "Percy, come back to bed."

"Damn it," Percy sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Please?" Drew giggled, shifting so she was sitting on her knees.

Percy shook his head, going over to her swaying figure and pushing her gently back down on the bed. "No, Drew."

"Please, Percy," Drew said, her eyes suddenly welling up with tears. She sat up, dark eyes detached and filled with a sorrow he would have never imagined seeing in the depths of her irises, normally filled with seduction and a playful taunting that had become so familiar to him over the past year. Seeing her so distraught made his legs almost give out beneath him.

Drew clung onto his arms, her sobs racking her slight figure. "You- you can't leave me again, Percy. Don't leave me. Please."

Percy felt his heart crack bit by bit, each tear that fell down her face like a drop of acid down his throat.

"I need- need you, Percy," Drew said, hiccuping mid sentence. She began to tremble slightly, and Percy felt a slow dread rising in his chest. She was drunk out of her mind- She'd have no conscience as to what she was saying.

And she wouldn't remember any of it.

"I'm so- so lonely," Drew said quietly, shivering. "I have no one to love me."

Percy drew in a sharp breath, feeling that acid burn in the back of his throat like a lit fire.

Drew looked up at him, face a blotted mess of mascara and smudged eyeliner and her lipstick having rubbed off the side of her mouth. "You love me, right?" She said, voice laced with a desperation and longing so strong, Percy had to fight the urge to just break down sobbing as well.

"Go back to sleep, Drew," Percy said instead, willing himself to stand up and begin to push Drew back down against the mattress.

Drew wiped away the last of her tears, breaking out a slight yawn as she settled back, her eyelids droopy.

"Percy?" She said, reaching out to grip his forearm. Her eyes, albeit distracted and disoriented, were meaningful, and Percy felt that bile rise up in his throat. "Promise me you won't leave me."

Every drop of that acid threatened to come back up, and Percy felt like throwing up, remorse gnawing painfully at his heart. "Sleep well, Drew," he said quietly, stepping away from the bed.

"Okay..." Drew said, eyelids fluttering shut, seemingly having already forgotten her plead. In seconds, she was fast asleep, her breathing coming out in steady puffs.

Percy stared at her for a moment, his chest caving in, his heart burning and skin prickling with anticipation all over.

He walked out of the room, and before closing the door, he looked at Drew one last time and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Drew," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Percy knew he should have waited for Annabeth, he knew he should have sat down in the soft grass that adorned the field and maybe tried to block out his thoughts, maybe even have taken a nap.

But instead, he had walked into the forest, his mind a flurry of thoughts so wild and dark that he could not possibly have picked one out to follow through with.

Now, he found himself venturing further among the trees, his legs feeling weak with every step he took.

 _Don't leave me._

"I'm sorry," Percy croaked out loud, his heart slamming against his rib cage.

 _I'm so lonely._

"Drew-" Percy started, and he broke off, choking up as his throat seemed to close up. "I'm sorry."

Thoughts were running like electrical currents through his mind, each one like a shock down his back, stunning him and disorienting him to the point where he forgot where he was for a second.

Maybe he shouldn't have left her. Maybe he should have stayed with her until she woke up, just to see if- if-

If she was all right.

But she was a Demon. _He_ was a Demon. Behaving like that- trying to _help her-_

It'd get him killed.

Percy felt half-way dead already.

 _Don't leave me._

 _Please._

His thoughts came to a sharp stop as he tripped over a a rooted tree branch, his mind scrambling until he was left with a strong sense of vertigo that left his stomach rolling.

" _Damn it!"_ Percy cried, pounding the ground with his fist, his emotions burning his mind and the inside of his body until he could take it no longer. He needed to do something. He- he needed to go see if Drew was all right. He needed- he _needed-_

 _"_ Percy!" Annabeth shouted distantly. Percy felt an aching tug in his chest, and he knew what he needed the most- _who_ he needed the most.

Annabeth Chase. His Angel.

"Percy- why the fuck did you come here? And why in the everloving fuck are you on the floor?" Annabeth demanded, the final flap of her wings bringing a slight breeze towards Percy as she landed on the ground. Her gray eyes were stormier than usual- they were full of question and slight confusion, and he must've looked more awful than he felt, for when she took a good look a his face, her eyes flashed with a fierce worry.

"Percy?" She asked, crouching next to him. She reached out to brush his hair. "Are you-"

Percy flinched away from her touch, scrambling upright. "Please, Annabeth, don't touch me right now."

The look of hurt that struck her face made Percy want to cry- her eyebrows furrowed and her lips tightened around the corners, and she clenched her outstretched hand into a fist as she pulled it back.

Percy felt like a monster.

A horrible, terrible, disgusting monster.

Annabeth cleared her throat, seemingly trying to keep under control. "Why." She said the word as a statement, expecting of an answer without giving him a choice by voicing it as a question.

Percy swallowed hard, his heart being poked at by invisible needles, carving it out inch by inch.

"I once saw a withering rose," Percy said, voice hoarse and slight. "It was in my aunt Persephone's garden. Id been visiting and had been taking a walk among the darkly colored flowers, and I had seen this rose. Dead, already. I had reached out to touch it, and the second I did, one of its withered petals fell off. Then another. And another. It fell apart." Percy winced and choked down bile. "That's how I feel right now- that if you touch me, I'll fall apart completely until there's nothing left."

Annabeth pursed her lips, her expression calming slightly. "I understand, Percy," she said. "Do you at least want to tell me whats going on?"

Percy inhaled slowly, nodding his head. "Yes, of course I do."

Annabeth folded her legs underneath her, smoothing out her creamy white romper. "Then tell me."

Percy took a shuddering breath, and with a swallow, he began to recount the story of his encounter with Drew, and once he began to tell Annabeth all the things Drew had said to him, his eyes began to sting.

"She needed me, Annabeth," he said brokenly. "She just needed a friend, and all I did was call her names and tell her to stay away from me. I-" Percy broke off, his chest constriciting painfully. "I was a complete monster to her."

"Percy..." Annabeth started. She sighed, looking down at her fingers as she laced them together. "I know this is difficult. I _know it._ If anything, you're better off treating her the way you have been alraady than showing her any kindness at all. You've helped her already by taking her back home countless of times after she's passed out drunk. That alone sets you off on a milestone. It's hard, Percy. It always is."

"I just don't know how much more awful I can get while I'm down there," Percy said quietly. "I'm going to end up shredding every last bit of self esteem that girl carries, all to save my own ass."

"I know, Percy," Annabeth whispered, and when he reached her hand out this time, Percy took it, kissing her knuckles and pressing it to his face. Her skin was a cool contrast to the heating flesh of his cheek.

She took her hand out of his grasp and brought both hands to caress his face, her piercing gray eyes glinting with trouble and that chaos that just stole the breath from his lungs and left him feeling like a fish out of water, gasping for more.

"We'll figure this out together, okay?" She said, voice rough with emotion. "Perhaps you can't show Drew that kindness you'd like to act on, but in your own, secret ways, you can. And just having you put the effort into that goes a mile's way."

Percy leaned into her hands, eyes closing as her cool skin licked fires across his cheeks and jaw, causing a pleasant stirring in his stomach.

"I could feel how anguished you felt," Annabeth whispered, voice tight with pain. Percy opened his eyes to see her biting her lip, gray eyes dark. "I'd been going into my room when I felt it. It was like I'd gotten my own breath knocked out of me. It was so painful. I knew it was you. I'd started to panic, and when I was flying over here, my mind was just dizzy with thoughts, and- and I could _hear_ your own thoughts." Annabeth swallowed, her hands seeming to get colder the longer they were on his skin. "They were awful, Percy. Are you all right now?"

Percy licked his lips, his throat dry. "Annabeth, I- I'm sorry-"

"No, Percy," she snapped, cutting him off. Her jaw was shut tight. "I need- I need to hear that you're all right. And if you're not, _tell me."_

Percy stared at her, at this beautiful, gorgeous, troubled Angel, with thoughts as dark as his own.

The only difference was that she relished in them.

And he felt it, his heart tugging, his pulse slowing, the more he looked at her- the more he basked in that darkness she carried wherever she went.

He couldn't understand how anyone could possibly hate her for it.

To him, she was perfect.

"Yes," he breathed, laughing slightly. "Yes, Annabeth, I'm all right now."

Annabeth let out a sigh, a breath he could feel she was holding in, and his shoulders seemed light as she expelled that breath, both of their anxieties dissipating in the air.

"Good." She said, her lips twitching with a smile while the rest of her face was set in a frown. "Great. Fantastic. Perfect."

 _Perfect._

Percy reached up and took her hands in his own, pulling them to press them against his chest, right where his heart beat steadily. He heard her inhale sharply.

Percy smiled at her, feeling like he was being drenched in the rays of the sun. Content and warm all over. "You're perfect, my Angel," he whispered. He kissed her hands. "Perfect."

Annabeth swallowed. "Shut up," she said, though it came out shaky.

Percy let out a grin. "Make me."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, her eyes flashing as her lip curled into a smile that reflected the light of a knife. "What's that I hear? You're flirting with me? Oh my, how scandalous."

Percy cocked his head, his grin unfathomable. "If you'd like to take it that way, then yes."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and sighed, slipping her hands out of his grasp and standing up. "Come on, Mr. Flirtatious- let's go continue this discussion somewhere else."

Percy smiled up at her, feeling his chest constrict adoringly. "Whatever you say, my Angel."

* * *

Annabeth had led him into the cave he'd found what seemed like months ago, when it had only been a few weeks. Maybe even a month before.

They were sitting on a ledge off to the side of the pool of water that spilled off the waterfall, with Percy's head in her lap and Annabeth's soft fingers stroking through his hair.

The sound of the waterfall was loud in his ears, yet the sound seem to soothe him further, almost being able to feel that water rushing around him, soaking his skin and dripping off his hair.

The air smelled like a sweetness that was carried in the breeze that came off the rushing water, and he breathed it in, feeling more content than ever.

Then a thought hit him.

"Did you ever look into the whole Thalia-Jason situation?" He asked, looking up at Annabeth.

The Angel's expression turned displeased, and she pursed her lips. "I wasn't able to," she said, and he could hear the frustration in her voice. "The wedding is in two weeks already. The second I got home, I was sent a dove message from Hera asking to discuss some last minute details. I stayed talking with her all afternoon." She shuddered. "Fuck, that was awful."

The second Percy had heard the word "wedding", he'd frozen, remembering Poseidon's words and what they'd discussed during the Convocation's meeting. Bile rolled with an impending foreboding in his stomach.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, frowning down at him. "Is everything all right? What's wrong?"

Percy tried hard to keep her gaze, but every part of him wanted to keep the knowledge of Poseidon's plan to himself. He didn't want to ruin their moment- this itty bit of peace they'd acquired after that talk that had followed Percy's outburst.

He could wait at least a day to tell her.

Percy smiled up at her. "Everything's fine, Annabeth."

The blonde Angel looked dubious, and she looked like she was going to prod him further, so he sat up abruptly and gave her a soft smile. "Really, Annabeth, I'm fine."

 _Liar,_ his subconscious whispered at him.

Percy felt that bile crawl up his throat.

"Besides," he said, giving her a teasing grin. "I seem to remember something about you making me shut up?"

Annabeth's doubtful expression turned into one of mischief. "That seems to ring a bell in my mind."

In seconds, she was pushing him flat down on the ledge, swinging her legs over him and pressing her hands against his chest.

"Is this it?" Percy said, struggling to keep his voice steady when Annabeth was staring down at him like a fun toy to play with.

"Mmm no," she said, tracing a finger across his jaw and down his neck. She grinned slyly at him. "You're still talking, aren't you?"

Percy gave her a lopsided smile. "Then I suppose you should do something about that."

Annabeth seemed to fight a smile. "I think I should."

She leaned down and sealed her lips over his, and the second her mouth touched his, they both gasped, feeling that equal fire that ignited at having each other touch.

Percy's hands came up and gripped her waist, hard enough to have her gasping into his mouth, making her lose focus for a second.

They kissed fervently, as if they couldn't get enough of each other, as if they were each other's need to live, to breathe.

And in a way, Percy felt it was.

Percy broke his lips away from hers and began kissing down her neck, trailing his mouth slowly over the now burning skin, hot enough to make his lips tingle with a numb feeling he couldn't get enough of.

"Percy," Annabeth gasped, burying her head in his shoulder, gripping his hair and softly pulling it.

He needed more of her, he needed to touch her, bite her, kiss her until her skin reddened and his lips lost all feeling in them.

The urging desire he had for that scared him.

Percy nipped at her neck, teeth grazing the skin and making her body almost curl into his, body pressing against his own until he felt they would mold as one.

He was absolutely lost in the feel of her.

Her hands were digging imperceptibly gently into his hair, lightly skimming over his arms and caressing his skin, her touch leaving flames where she went.

"Fuck," Annabeth hissed as he licked at her collarbone, pressing a kiss on the spot. " _Percy."_

Percy broke away from her neck, breathing hard, his pulse racing and pounding in his head. Annabeth raised her head to look down at him, and her eyes were glinting a gray so light they were almost silver, and they flashed with a gold for a second that left his heart beating and mind spinning.

Percy slowly turned them around so that he was on top of her, and he brought his hand to her face, tracing her lips with a finger and trying to calm his breathing. "You're so precious, Annabeth," he whispered, unable to stop himself. His heart felt full and his lungs were burning with the air he breathed around them. "Absolutely precious."

"Percy," Annabeth said, voice tight. "Please stop."

Percy shook his head, caressing her cheek. "But you are," he said, voice soft. "Look at you. You're gorgeous. Inside and out. I've never met someone with a soul as beautiful as yours."

Annabeth caught her breath, her eyes returning to their normal dark gray. "Percy, how can you say that?" She lowered her gaze. "You can't possibly mean that."

"But I do, Annabeth," he insisted, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I do. There's nothing else I could ever mean more. You're perfect to me."

Annabeth closed her eyes for a second, and he marveled in her beauty, feeling his chest constrict and heart _hurt_ at how beautiful she was.

"You sweet talk too much," she said finally, opening her eyes and smiling that beautiful broken smile. "It's disgusting."

Percy smiled softly, pressing his lips to hers. "You love it," he murmured against her mouth.

Annabeth sighed into his mouth, her breath smelling of citrus. "You're too cocky."

Percy pulled away from her, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, you asshole," she said, pushing him roughly. "Now- Percy!"

Percy found himself falling off the edge of the ledge, heading straight towards the water below him, and he saw Annabeth scrambling towards the edge and peering down at him, smiling crazily.

He crashed into the water, feeling the coolness of it shock him as he submerged, completely enveloped in it. He swam upwards and broke through the surface, coughing and spluttering.

He could hear Annabeth laughing, a sound that made his heart soar and his lips pull into an automatic smile.

"Percy- are you- okay?" She gasped through her laughter, peering down at him.

"Yeah," Percy coughed, wiping droplets of water off his face. "I guess." He stared up at her accusingly. "This was your fault, I hope you know."

" _My_ fault?" Annabeth retorted, grinning. "How the fuck was it my fault?"

"You pushed me!" Percy replied, pointing at her.

Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him. "And you fell," she said, looking pleased. "Dumb bitch."

"Hey," Percy said, frowning mockingly. "That's not nice."

Annabeth started laughing again, and this time, Percy's heart slammed into his ribcage, and he knew. He _knew._

He loved her.

He loved this Angel. This beautiful, broken, chaotic Angel. He loved her with his heart entirely.

For he loved her in the way she could not only dance with the angels that resided in his heart, but for the way the mere sound of her beautiful name could silence his demons.

He loved her.

"Get back up here," Annabeth shouted, laughing again. "I'm not done with your lame ass."

Percy smiled up at her. "Whatever you say, my love," he whispered to himself.

* * *

 **You all. I am so sorry. Im more sorry than you could ever imagine.**

 **It all started with a break for a week, and that week turned into two, and those two weeks turned into a month, and that month turned into five. Im so very sorry. I feel ashamed of myself for putting this story to a side, when it lies so close to my heart. Writing for you guys is something that makes me so happy. It makes my heart as full as the way it does to Percy when he looks at Annabeth.**

 **But I am back!**

 **And oh my goodness, I was so fricking excited when I finished this chapter! Agh! I feel like jumping around and dancing.**

 **Thank you all for being so patient with me, and for coming back and giving reviews to help motivate me to stop being lazy and get to writing.**

 **Thank you guys. I love you all so very much.**

 **Keep expecting more chapters to come!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter- I really hope you did. These Percabeth moments are what I needed.**

 **~Kat xxxxx**


	29. In Another Life

**Annabeth**

 _"and maybe I loved you in another life and i promised you that i would find you, somewhere on the otherside.  
or maybe you've always been in my subconscious. nudging me this way and pulling me this way until i found you. i dont know.  
but i do know ive felt you more than one life should allow"_

* * *

"Your wedding is in one week," Chiron mused as Annabeth closed the drawer of his desk, and she let it close with a loud thump.

Annabeth tightened her hand on the handle of the drawer, clenching her jaw tightly. "I'm aware."

Chiron smiled softly at her, reaching to perch his glasses on his head. "I know, my dear," he said calmly. "I just wanted to see how you were handling it. These months have surely flown by, haven't they?"

Annabeth swallowed hard, busying herself by straightening some of the papers on his mahogany desk. "Yes, they have."

"And how are you feeling about this?"

Annabeth slid her fingers over the edges of the paper roughly, gritting her teeth when the material sliced through her skin, leaving a delicious stinging sensation in it's wake. "Same as always, Chiron," she said, setting the stack of papers down before her dripping ichor got all over them. She looked up at Chiron, her features a mask of calm. "Absolutely miserable."

Chiron smiled lightly, though there was sadness in his warm brown eyes. "Oh, my dear Annabeth," he said, shaking his head with a fond smile. "What am I to do with you?"

She felt a tight pressure in her chest, and she looked down. "I'm not very sure."

She could feel Chiron's eyes on her. "You're just like your mother, you know," he said quietly, thoughtfully. "When she was your age."

Annabeth slid her fingers over the gold liquid that was her ichor as it stained her skin in a light hue. "How so?"

Chiron chuckled. "Stubborn, independent, headstrong- Your mother always trusted her intuition first. She wouldn't believe what anyone else said until her reasoning matched up with theirs." His voice softened. "So why aren't you doing the same?"

Annabeth shook her head, feeling a sudden lump in her throat as she swallowed. "What do you want me to tell you, Chiron?" She said, voice imperceptibly soft in a way she despised. But for some reason, she could not speak otherwise. "You know my reasoning is far beyond what the Angels in this land would think it to be. It would be wrong to them- disgusting, even. How am I to voice aloud my thoughts when I'll be looked at like some Demon scum?"

Chiron was quiet for a moment, and then he spoke again, and Annabeth wished he hadn't- would have left it the way she'd finished off. "What really happened down there, Annabeth?"

Annabeth went rigid, and she clenched her jaw, looking towards the row of sparkly stained glass that lined one wall. "I'm not sure what you are referring to."

"I'm sure you know well, my dear," Chiron said softly. "You always do."

Annabeth gave him a measured look, forcing her expression to smooth out, her eyes to clear out, so that not an inch of emotion gave away the apprehension biting at her insides. "Nothing happened, Chiron. If that's what you wanted to hear."

"My dear-" Chiron started, but he cut himself off, looking like he was trying to think of the right words to say. "You've been seeming... different lately. For a while now, actually. I've been meaning to question you on your behavior, but I never got the opportunity to do so."

Annabeth felt a knot ravel up in her stomach, forcing her breathing to cease in her chest. "What do you mean by different?"

Chiron looked at her- _really_ looked at her- and smiled. "You have this flicker of light in your eyes that I've never seen before."

Annabeth felt her chest seize up, and for a second she could not breathe, because she knew- she _knew_ that Perseus Jackson was the one that had made that light appear, though as small as the flame of a match.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "I don't understand. I'm the same Annabeth that I've always been."

"No," Chiron said, voice immensely soft. "You are so much more different now, my dear. A good different. You seem to have opened up a light to your darkness- a welcoming flicker to it."

"No," Annabeth said sharply, maybe with more edge than she intended, and she swallowed harshly. "No- you're wrong."

"Don't do that, Annabeth," Chiron said gently, brown eyes warm. "Don't push yourself away again. The more you refuse to accept who you are, the more lost you become. Whatever- _who e_ ver, is helping you make sense of yourself- they know what they are doing. And they love you- dearly."

"Why-" Annabeth said, and she hastily stopped at the sound of how hoarse her voice sounded. She took a breath. "Why do you say that?"

Chiron's gaze turned bittersweet, with a fondness to it that she'd grown up seeing her entire life. "Because when you're helping someone, you do it out of love, Annabeth. And you seemed to have bared your entire soul to this person, whoever they may be. And they've taken that and put every bit of love they have into helping you- and have laid out their own soul at your feet in the process. That takes the deepest love imaginable. There is nothing more that can prove that."

"I never thought that'd be the case," Annabeth said, the taste of bile rising in her throat, making it hard to breathe.

Chiron smiled. "No one ever does. Love takes away your knowledge of things and leaves you blind, not knowing of a single thing. It makes you depend on that person you have so much care for to lead you in the right direction- to take your heart and give it every bit of attention in the world."

"That sounds terrible," Annabeth said bluntly, yet her heart stung as she said the words, and she knew she did not mean it.

"But it is not," Chiron said softly. "It is a beautiful thing. You are giving yourself to a person- whole and true- and depending on them to do the same. Love takes away all your senses, yet gives you new ones as you let the person you love guide you. You are unknowing of everything, yet you are aware of every single thing that is happening around this new world you've stumbled upon as you fall deeper in love with that person. That is what makes it so beautiful."

Annabeth rib cage was screaming in protest as her heart continuously slammed against it. _Percy. Love. A Demon._

"That sounds- pleasant," Annabeth ground out, her mouth dry. She was in sudden desperate need of water.

Chiron did not smile, yet a light shone through his eyes that was enough to give Annabeth a tell-tale sign of it. "Oh, Annabeth," he said softly. "We both know it i so much more than that."

"I- I have to go," Annabeth said roughly, acid prickling at the back of her throat.

 _Leave, leave, leave- fuck- just leave,_ her mind yelled in anguish.

"I understand," Chiron said, nodding sincerely.

Annabeth swung her bag over her shoulder and left the room without another word.

* * *

Annabeth slumped down on her bed, her heart still racing even after a full day of classes.

 _Love is a beautiful thing,_ Chiron's voice echoed ruefully in her mind.

With a growl, Annabeth grabbed one of her thickest throw pillows and pressed it hard over her face, and screamed into it.

Breathing hard, she tossed it aside, feeling a small relief in her chest after letting out all the anguished screams that had been building inside her chest for the entirety of the day. It seemed as if everyone was poking at her with a stick the entire day, almost begging her to grab it and snap it over their heads.

The thought made her feel better.

The Angel rolled onto her stomach, propping her chin on a pillow to allow her to breathe, and she closed her eyes for a second, trying in vain to calm herself.

But of course, to no prevail.

Chiron's words kept thrashing around in her mind, taunting her, trying to get her to _listen._

But she couldn't- she couldn't possibly listen. To listen would mean to strip down her soul naked and face what she had begun to fear the most, yet the apprehension and feeling of certainty gnawing at her insides gave her enough knowledge to know that what she feared was most certainly true.

Chiron was right.

She loved him. She loved that Demon.

She was in love with Perseus Jackson.

Completely and truly.

Annabeth felt a sharp twist in her heart, a dizzying, pleasant twist that let her know that she was right.

 _She was right._

"Fuck," Annabeth whimpered, rolling onto her back and sitting up frantically. "Fuck, fuck, fuck- oh _fuck."_

She pressed the heels of her palms against her eyes, shaking her head slowly.

"I love him," she said to herself, just to hear her say the words out loud, to taste them on her tongue. "I love Percy."

And ruefully, she found that she loved the way the words felt in her mouth.

Her heartbeat sped up in the way it always did when she merely even thought of Percy, and the feeling was so foreign and strange that it delighted her to no end- her cheeks warmed up and her hands started to tremble, and she felt a sort of light descend on the chaos that was her soul, and she felt herself smile.

For that patch of light was all Percy.

She was vulnerable when it came to him- she knew that more than anything now. He'd come crashing into her universe and kissed her very soul.

And she realized that now, that's what she'd been yearning for her entire life.

Annabeth swallowed hard, and in a split-second, without a second thought, she'd made up her mind.

She had to tell him.

Heart racing like never before, she jumped off her bed and quickly went into her closet to change out of her uniform and into a silk beige camisole top, tucking it into a long, flowing ivory white skirt. She slipped her feet into some simple white gladiator sandals Piper had gotten for her, ones that looped all the way up to her knees.

Standing in front of her window and willing her wings to appear, she quickly brought her messy curls into a loose bun at the top of her head.

An image of Percy giving her a lopsided smile as he reached up to tug at a loose piece of hair that had escaped her bun flashed across her mind, and her cheeks seemed to light on fire, and she cursed viciously at herself.

"Stop it, Annabeth," she chided, swallowing down her impending apprehension. What would Percy do once she told him? Would he recoil from her- sneer at her, even? An Angel being senselessly in love with a Demon. How ridiculous.

Annabeth grit her teeth. No, it was not. It was what she felt- more strongly than anything she'd ever felt before. She could not turn her back on that.

 _The more you refuse to accept yourself, the more lost you become._

That's what Chiron had told her. And he could not be more correct.

Percy was a part of her now. He'd become her drug, and she, the doomed addict, wanting more and more and more. More of him.

She had to tell him.

Fuck the consequences.

"Annabeth?" A voice called behind her, and Annabeth bit furiously down on her cheek, feeling her heart sink. "Annabeth, where do you think you are headed off to?"

Biting back a groan, Annabeth turned around with a bright smile on her face. "Absolutely nowhere, Father."

Frederick did not look impressed. "Nowhere, you say?"

"Yes," Annabeth said evenly, irritation flaring up inside her, quick as a match. "What- do you not believe me?" Annabeth almost snorted- he had no reason to, really.

Frederick merely stared at her. "You have a visitor."

Annabeth's insides gave an ugly jerk. "Who is it, may I ask?"

Frederick had a peculiar look on his face as he stared at Annabeth. "It is Aphrodite."

* * *

Aphrodite Vallette, as always, came dressed in a way to attract anyone's gaze within a ten-mile radius.

She wore a long halter top dress that pooled around the floor at her feet, hugging her vivacious figure in every right place- a talent only Aphrodite seemed to have. The dress glittered in pink and gold, and when the light caught on it just right, the whole thing almost shone, blinding Annabeth in a most irritating way. Her blonde hair was swept around one shoulder, encrusted with glitter and small diamonds all throughout the beautifully curled locks. Her shimmering white and pink tainted wings fanned gracefully out from behind her, and her multicolored eyes shone brightly as they caught on Annabeth as she stepped into the living room.

"Ah, Annabeth," Aphrodite said, her voice like sweet velvet as she rose from her seat on the ivory couch. "You look as lovely as always."

Annabeth gave a pinched smile as she neared the Angel of love, leaning forward as Aphrodite grabbed her face and kissed both her cheeks. "As do you, Aphrodite."

"Nonsense, my dear," said the Angel, smiling radiantly, and Annabeth watched as Aphrodite's image shifted- her light blonde hair changing to a jet black, her skin tone darkening just a bit to a lovely sun-kissed tan, her eyes going a beautiful sea green that she knew so well- as well as the back of her own hand, in fact.

She was a splitting female version of Percy.

Annabeth stifled a gasp and stepped back a bit, and she blinked, and Aphrodite looked herself again- if even more dazzling than before.

Aphrodite gave a light frown. "Is something wrong?" And as she looked over Annabeth's face, a slow smile crept across her face. "Ah, I see."

Annabeth swallowed. "See what, my lady?"

Aphrodite's eyes shone. "Why don't we take a walk around your lovely gardens, shall we?"

* * *

"Such a beautiful day today, isn't it?" Aphrodite mused as she clasped her fingers together, falling into step beside Annabeth as they crossed the patio to head into the grove of flowers that mingled around the garden.

"Yes," Annabeth agreed, a warm breeze tickling her cheek. Her fingers itched to scratch at it. "I do suppose so."

"Tell me, Annabeth," Aphrodite said, peering down at her with intense kaleidoscope eyes. "How have you been?"

"Fine," Annabeth replied, feeling weariness creep at her insides. _Why of all Angels would Aphrodite come to speak to her?_

"Just fine?" Aphrodite pressed.

Annabeth glanced at the woman, keeping her expression impassive. "Yes, fine. Why are you asking?"

Aphrodite's eyes glittered, and her sparkling pink lips lilted into a smile- a secretive smile that instantly put Annabeth on edge. "I sense something in you, Annabeth," the Angel said. "A strong passion. A feeling of love greater than I have ever felt in someone before."

Annabeth was taken aback, and she paused in her stride for a second, her mouth going dry. "Well, my love for Luke is strong, yes."

"Oh, Annabeth," Aphrodite said, laughing softly. Her eyes were warm. "We both know this is not about Luke."

 _Shit._ "I do not know what you speak of, my lady."

"Annabeth-" Aphrodite said, and she paused, pursing her glossed lips. They'd reached the patio that was in the center of the garden, and Aphrodite walked in and sat gingerly on one of the couches, taking Annabeth's hands in her own and sitting her down next to her.

"My dear," Aphrodite began, and she kept her gaze steady on Annabeth, eyes a glittering void of colors that Annabeth found herself distracted in trying to figure out. "I understand that in this world of Angels, they say it is only adequate to really love only one person in your lifetime. They view the art of love as a singular thing, when in fact, they are wrong. Love is not about singling your heart out to only one person. It is about letting it be open to anyone it chooses to set itself on. Love is beautiful that way. But lets face it," Aphrodite said, and she gave Annabeth that smile again. Her next words were achingly soft. "You're not really in love with Luke Castellan, are you?"

Annabeth froze, and she knew Aphrodite could feel her tense, as she still held her hands in her own.

"What-" Annabeth started, and she swallowed. "What makes you say that?"

Aphrodite smiled faintly. "I can see it," she said. "I can _feel_ it. I am the Angel of Love, am I not?"

"What do you mean by that? Either of those things," Annabeth demanded, though her voice was pitifully quiet, and she bit her tongue, her pulse sending her mind into a flurry of thoughts.

Aphrodite looked across the garden, the light coming in through the openings in the marbled structure above them making her hair shine and her eyes glow.

"That day, of the dinner at Zeus's," Aphrodite said, voice smooth and calm. "The way you would look at Luke- my dear, that was not an expression of love. It was a sort of distant one, almost as if you were sitting next to a complete stranger. You seemed tense- I could feel your desire to not be there. That desire outlived the one you have for Luke, which I found was not there at all. The only love I could sense you had for him was one of kinship- Luke Castellan was your childhood friend, was he not? The feelings you had for him then are the only ones you have for him now." Aphrodite looked at her now, and her face was serene. "Am I correct, my dear?"

Annabeth kept her head up, and she tried to keep her voice even as she spoke, even when her heart was slamming against her rib cage. "I still fail to see how you are so sure of that."

Aphrodite's eyes glinted. "When I greeted you earlier today- you saw my appearance change, didn't you?"

Annabeth bit her lip, and nodded begrudgingly.

Aphrodite smiled. "I could see the person you saw me as, Annabeth. The image I took on. And it was most definitely not an image of Luke Castellan. You saw me as someone with much darker hair, and eyes as green as the ocean, did you not?"

The blonde Angel tried fiercely to remain calm, and she yearned to clench her fists, though they were still in Aphrodite's grasp. "Why would I see you that way?"

The Angel of love and beauty gave her serene smile. "When my image shifts in front of Angels, they see me as the one they love- the one their heart has devoted itself to. Though that is only when that love is whole and true." Aphrodite's eyes shone. "I can see you've already given your heart to someone. Someone that is not Luke Castellan."

Annabeth stared at Aphrodite, her stomach a churning mess and her vision blurring. She felt lightheaded. "I don't-" Annabeth started, and she broke off with a gasp for air she really did not need. "I don't know how to reply to that- I-"

"Annabeth," Aphrodite said, voice soft as silk. Her colorful eyes gazed into Annabeth's steadily. "Annabeth- there is no need for trepidation. You will be fine. You _are_ fine. I will not speak of this to anyone if you wish for me not to. Not even my daughter."

Annabeth swallowed. "That would be preferred."

Aphrodite's eyes were kindly. "The heart always chooses to do what it pleases. There's no way to stop it, or to force it to settle its affections on someone it is not content with. If Luke is not the man your heart desires, then so be it. There is nothing wrong with that. It is a perfectly reasonable thing to think you are to be with someone for the rest of your life, yet you find out your heart lies with another being later on. But do not push it away, Annabeth. Don't make your heart suffer by being with someone you know deep down you aren't possible of truly loving with your being entirely. Your heart is wise. It knows what it wants."

"I just-" Annabeth said, and she broke off with a shuddering breath. "I don't understand how to escape all- all of this," she said, gesturing with her hands at the Divine Land. She dropped them on her lap with a sigh. "My wedding is in a week. It's all settled now. I can't possibly change that."

Aphrodite's eyes were sad. "If the love is real, it will find a way," she said quietly. She smiled a bit. "You just watch. Your heart will figure it all out before it all even happens. I have no say in what you should do with your life, but Ill tell you this; If you find someone you love in your life, hang on to that love. Everything will fall into place from there on."

Annabeth clenched her fist, and she felt her chest tighten. "It seems to me," she said, her voice pitifully quiet. "That love could be labeled poison, and we'd drink it anyway."

The Angel of Love gazed at her forlornly. "Love can be our poison, and our antidote as well," she said, smiling faintly. "All in one. But that all depends on how you take that love. Whether you take its contents and spill them all out like mere waste, or you take that love and cherish it with your very soul. It all depends on you."

Annabeth thought about Percy, of the way his eyes shone when he spoke to her about his mother, about his cousins, about the sky and stars and the sun and everything else he loved in the world- everything he found beautiful. She thought about the way his gaze softened every time he looked at her- the way his lips formed her name and the very sound of him speaking it aloud made her heart skip. She felt a sharp pang in her chest. "Yes," Annabeth said quietly. "I suppose that is true."

Annabeth looked up at Aphrodite, trying to keep her expression impassive. "Is that what you wanted to speak to me about? Is this why you came to see me?"

A startled look crossed Aphrodite's features, before they smoothed over with a more pleasant one. "Ah yes, I'd almost forgotten." She rose up to her feet, smiling down at Annabeth. "No, this is not what I came to see you about. It was about something else entirely. Would you mind taking me to your room, my dear?"

* * *

Annabeth closed the door to her room behind her, watching Aphrodite cautiously as she walked further into the room, eyes scanning all of her belongings with a faint smile on her lips.

There was something about seeing someone as dazzling as Aphrodite walking around in her room- all glitter and sparkles and bright light- that made Annabeth almost snort.

"Its quite lovely here," the Angel said, turning to look at Annabeth, smiling pleasantly.

"Thank you, my lady," Annabeth said, feeling curiosity prickle at her scalp. What did she want to show her?

"I can feel your confusion," Aphrodite said, grinning furtively. "No need to fret, my dear. Come, sit on the bed for me."

Annabeth felt apprehension tingle through her body, and she wondered why this Angel hadn't outright pissed her off yet. Maybe it was in the way she didn't act so giddy with joy, the way her colorful eyes held their own secrets in their kaleidoscopic depths. Or perhaps in the way she seemed to go against some of the beliefs of the Divine Land- holding to her own instead and not letting the rest of the Angels in their land cloud her judgement.

Annabeth made her way over to the bed and sat down, watching Aphrodite wearily.

Aphrodite snapped her fingers twice, and after about ten seconds, four doves came flying in through Annabeth's balcony, carrying a long white bag in their beaks among the four of them.

Aphrodite's smile grew as she took the bag from the birds. "Thank you, my dears."

With responsive little tweets, the birds flew back outside.

The Angel turned towards Annabeth, her smile suddenly weary as she made her way towards Annabeth and laid the white bag across her lap.

Annabeth looked up at her in confusion.

"Go on now," Aphrodite coaxed, nodding towards the bag. "Open it, my dear."

Annabeth slowly unzipped the bag from the top and reached inside, feeling soft material under her fingertips. She gripped it and pulled it out every so slowly.

Annabeth caught her breath. It was a dress.

A shimmering black and gold and white wedding dress.

"What-" Annabeth started, and she shook her head, clenching her jaw. "I don't understand."

"This dress," Aphrodite said, her voice soft and tender. "Was your mother's wedding dress."

"My Mother's-" Annabeth's mouth was suddenly very dry. Her head was swimming. "This was my Mother's? But why-"

"She gave it to me the day after her wedding," Aphrodite explained, smiling faintly. "I'd been the one to make it for her, after all. At her request. She told me to keep it for her."

"She asked you to make this for her?" Annabeth asked, her voice a whisper. She ran her fingers over the soft, lacy fabric. "Like this?"

"Yes," Aphrodite said, smiling. "You must imagine how must of a shock it was for the Divine Land to see her wearing something like this."

Annabeth didn't reply, only stared at the dress as she held it up in front of her, inspecting it more closely.

It was a long dress, shorter in the front and longer in the back, draping out in a tail. It had lace sleeves, with intricate designs of thorns and roses, white, but with slight shimmers of black that made Annabeth catch her breath as she ran her fingers over the material every so lightly. The sleeves wove into a deeply cut sweetheart neckline, almost scandalous under Angel rules. Black pearls with glittering white over the dark spheres decorated the neckline, the corset covered in ivory swirls and what looked like more sewn in designs of thorns, the patterns lined with black string. The details stood out like flashing lights, aided by the shimmering fabric they were woven with. From the corset, bright white tulle fanned out beautifully from it, cutting shorter from the front and sweeping out into a long tail in the back the dragged the floor. From where the dress cut short, the glorious white tulle melted away into black in a way that seemed like the dark color was devouring the light one, consuming it in a black void until it melted away into nothing but darkness. The black shimmered with flakes of gold, making it glimmer beautifully from every angle Annabeth looked at it from.

It was perfect.

"Do you like it?" Aphrodite asked gently, and Annabeth almost didn't catch the words, too busy staring at the dress in wonder.

"I do," Annabeth said finally, swallowing thickly. "I do like it."

"Good," Aphrodite said, sounding pleased. "Because I'd like for you to wear it on your wedding day."

The dress almost slipped from Annabeth's fingers, and she whipped her head around to look at Aphrodite wildly. " _What?"_

There was a benevolent smile on her face, with a bitter-sweetness to it that caught Annabeth off guard. "Yes," she said quietly. "I'd like for you to wear it the day of your marriage. That is," she added, "if you decide to go through with marrying Luke Castellan."

Annabeth's throat felt immensely dry. "I don't have much of a choice on the matter."

"So then," Aphrodite said, staring intently at Annabeth. "Will you?"

Annabeth glanced down at the dress in her hands, and even just looking at it, she felt her heart thump. Her Mother had worn this dress. She'd walked down the aisle wearing it, the entire Divine Land watching her. Every Angel in the land with their eyes boring into her as she walked towards her Father, to marry him.

"What did the Angels of the Divine Land say when they saw my Mother wearing this dress the day of her wedding?" Annabeth asked, her voice raw to her own ears.

"Why," Aphrodite said, a rueful smile on her glittering pink lips. "They thought it was absurd. They thought her to have made a highly puerile decision to wear that dress. Said it was a heinous act. Some even said she looked dreadful in it. I thought she looked absolutely stunning."

"Was she-," Annabeth said, and broke off, biting her lip. "Was she worried or, scared, even, at what they might think?"

"No," Aphrodite said, her smile wistful. "Your mother never cared much as to what others thought of her. She said it was silly, to focus so much on what the Divine Land might think of her. Her decisions were her own. No one else's, she'd say." Her eyes were sad. "Your mother's wisdom carried great lengths, Annabeth. I'd never met someone as sagacious as your mother. Someone as cunning and clever as she. And Athena will forever remain to be the most wise Angel I've ever known."

Annabeth laid the dress down across her lap, smoothing it down over the lace and soft fabric of it.

Her Mother had been resilient.

So could she.

"I will wear it," Annabeth announced, turning her head up to look at Aphrodite. "I will wear it the day of my wedding."

"Oh my dear," Aphrodite whispered, her eyes shining. "I bet you will look as beautiful in it as Athena did."

Aphrodite brought her hand up to lightly touch Annabeth's face, her smile soft and kind. "Your mother would be so proud of you."

And for once, Annabeth didn't recoil at the sound of those words.

* * *

Aphrodite had made Annabeth try on the dress to see if she needed to make any adjustments to it before the wedding. She absolutely refused to let Annabeth see herself in it.

Now, Annabeth was racing down to the Meadow of Reflection. To Percy.

It was late evening now, and she'd made up an excuse to Frederick saying Aphrodite had invited her to dinner in the Celestial City. He'd allowed her to go.

Lying, it seemed to Annabeth, had become a second nature to her.

Annabeth reached the barrier between the Mortal World and the Meadow of Reflection, and she felt it in the pits of her stomach that Percy was already here- waiting for her.

Her heart slamming against her rib-cage, she passed through the barrier.

After a moment, she stepped into the Meadow, feeling the breeze caress her body like a soft feather.

She immediately spotted Percy lying in the grass, and, as if sensing her presence, he sat up and looked at her, his lips curling into the soft smile she adored so much.

Percy began to stand up, and as soon as he did, Annabeth's feet were moving, and she was running, running towards him.

Percy had just stood up when Annabeth was crashing into him, with such force that she'd knocked them both to the ground.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck tight, and Percy was laughing.

"Annabeth," he said, eyes bright. "What's this about-"

But Annabeth had cut him off by pressing her lips against his with a numbing force, pressing her body flush against his.

She kissed him fervently, passionately, putting all her emotions into that kiss, her heart pounding so hard in her chest that it made her head swim and limbs weaken.

Annabeth broke the kiss, and they were both breathing harshly, and she yearned for more, for so much more, but she had to tell him.

"Percy," Annabeth said, her voice rough with emotion and from the kiss, and she took his face in her hands, locking eyes firmly with his. He looked perplexed and disheveled, lips parted and head cocked in a way that made her want to kiss him all over again.

"Percy-" she said again, and she felt weak suddenly, those three words weighing down on her tongue and making it hard to speak. "Percy- I know this is wrong, this is all kinds of wrong- it should be, but I don't care anymore. I can't keep going on pretending like this. I can't. It's just- I _have_ to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Percy's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, and he looked concerned. "Annabeth, what-"

"Percy- _I love you,"_ she said, the words coming out in one breath, one exhaled sentence, and her voice cracked as she said them. Percy's face went slack, and he blanched. Annabeth's stomach twisted viciously. "I love you, Perseus Jackson. I can't keep this to myself any longer. It's been eating me alive, not telling you. I know this is wrong- ridiculous, even. But I just _can't_ go on like this. I can't go on living a lie where I don't tell you that I love you. This is too big a truth to not tell you. Because I love you. I love you with my entire soul, my entire being. And maybe you don't feel the same way- that's okay, but I just had to get this off my chest and if you never want to see me again, then so be it-"

"Annabeth," Percy whispered, cutting her off in a voice so soft that Annabeth caught her own breath. "Annabeth, how could you ever think that?"

Annabeth swallowed. "Think what?"

Percy's eyes were incredibly soft- softer than she'd ever seen them. "That I don't love you."

Annabeth felt her heart swell. "So you-"

"I love you, Annabeth Chase," Percy said, touching her face and holding it in his own hands, thumb brushing against her cheekbone. He smiled tenderly. "I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. It's only taken me this long to realize it."

Annabeth couldn't speak- his words had paralyzed her in a way that left her numb all over, a sort of immobilization coming over her that she instantly was infatuated with.

"Or maybe I've always loved you," Percy said softly, eyes roaming all over her face, fingers stroking every inch of skin on her face- tracing her lips, the curve of her chin, the line of her jawline, her temples. "In another life. I'd promised you that I'd find you again, on the otherside. Maybe you were always in my subconscious. Perhaps you were the one pulling me here- nudging me this way and that- simply leading me here. To you."

Annabeth swallowed, and she felt tears brimming in her eyes, her chest feeling incredibly full. "Maybe you're right," she whispered hoarsely, gazing at him, at this beautiful Demon with a heart of absolute gold and tenderness. "Because I've felt you in more ways than one life should allow."

Percy smiled and leaned to press his forehead against hers, keeping his hands on her face. "And when this life ends, I'll promise to find you again, no matter how harrowing the journey, I don't mind. Because I love you too much to ever let you go, no matter the lifetime."

Annabeth closed her eyes, and she let out a breath. "No more pretending."

She could almost hear Percy smile. "No more."

"I love you, Percy," Annabeth whispered, and she opened her eyes to find him already staring at her, his pupils blown so wide they swallowed the green of his eyes.

"I love you, Annabeth," he whispered in reply.

There, under the moonlight, an Angel and Demon knelt in front of each other, knees touching, bodies pressed close, arms entwined around one another, foreheads pressed together, voices whispering sweet nothings into the nighttime air.

And in love.

* * *

 **Haha. Hey guys...**

 **So I said I was back, and apparently I lied to you guys like the terrible person I am.** **I am not even going to apologize because you all must be tired of hearing me excuse myself. I hope this chapter made up for it at least?**

 **But guys! Annabeth! And Percy! Said they love each other!** **YAY!**

 **I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that it made up for the wait! *Fingers crossed* Please feel free to share your thoughts on the events of this chapter! I love hearing about your theories and little conspiracies you all conjure up! They're awesome.**

 **I also start school in about a week, so that's fantastic. Not really. But well, whatever. Life goes on, doesn't it, folks? But how has your summer been? Please tell me! I'd love to hear about all the lovely things y'all have been up to this summer!**

 **I love you guys so much! And thank you for supporting me so much. I truly don't deserve it. You are all the best. The absolute best. Thank you.**

 **~Kat xxx**


End file.
